Naruto y la flor más importante
by Toh Dattekay
Summary: El niño habido y travieso que alguna vez fue, ahora se enfrenta a una nueva etapa de su vida. Dejando de lado las grandes tácticas, misiones y aventuras, se involucra de lleno en un dilema que él jamás hubiera pensado tener que padecer. Dos mujeres que complementan su pasado y su presente sumado a una amenaza que va a poner a la aldea de Konoha en constante peligro de destrucción.
1. Luego de la guerra, viene la paz, decían

La guerra, acabó. Después de que Naruto y Sasuke liberarán a todos y cellaran al "Demonio madre del chakra"; Kaguya. tuvierón un último encontronazo y así, se deshaogaron de todos esos años en los que tuvieron que afrontar duros retos, lecciónes, y un largo camino recorrido, el camino ninja.

luego de reconstruir poco a poco la aldea de Konoha, Sasuke marchó hacía lo desconocido para entender mejor el mundo que lo rodeaba, mundo en el qué -por supuesto- ya no se sentía solo, porque sabía que, iría donde iría, tenía un "hermano" en el que siempre podía confiar: Naruto.

Después de despedirse de Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura lamentarón no poder hacer mucho por que se quedára, más Naruto no trató de detenerlo, pues sabía que tenía que emprender este nuevo viaje sólo.

Kakashi:-Se hacen mayores eh?

Dice el ninja plateado con un aire de nostalgia que lo ponía un poco sonriente. Sakura lo miraba complacida por lo dicho, mira hacía el cielo atardeciendo y comenta-

Sakura:-Si, esos días en la academía ninja, parece como si fuera hace mil años de eso

ladea la cabeza para dirigir su vista en Naruto y continúa

Sakura:-me pregunto que tal será como hokage

Kakashi:-he?

El ninja se sorprende por la pregunta que Sakura se lanza hacía sus adentros, sin embargo sigue sonriendo y ahora también ve hacía el rubio

Kakashi:-probablemente séa un gran hokage, pero, necesita aprender muchas cosas todavía, cosas más prácticas

Sakura entrecierra las cejas, pensativa por lo dicho, mientra el ninja sin brazo se aproxíma hacia donde están sus amigos, "quizás ahora sí, que ha cambiado" piensa con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

Naruto:-Bueno, ahora podemos ir a Ichiraku?, yo invito la primera rónda

díjo sonriendo de oreja en oreja con mucho entusiasmo, Sakura pone cára de enfadada, sorprendida por lo fácil que puede arruinar un momento como este

Sakura:-PERO COMO PUEDES PENSÁR EN COMER AHORA!?, TODAVÍA TIENES COSAS QUE HACER NARUTO!,

Naruto:-Ya lo siento!, es que hoy Teuchí-Dono hace descuento si vamos antes del anochecer!

Sakura:-QUE?, OSEA QUE INCLUSO PAGAS SÓLO PORQUE HAY DESCUENTO!? QUE ABARICIOSO ERES NARUTO!

Apunto de golpearlo alza la mano pero Kakashi comienza a reir y ambos dirigen su atención al Jōnin

Kakashi:-Hahaha, aún sus costumbres no cambian eh?, venga, Naruto vayamos un rato

Sakura esta maldiciendo para sus adentros "que desconciderados" píensa mientras caminan por la aldea, ya de noche

La gente rehace sus casas y sus comercios, mientras que los pequeños corretéan por ahí pasando algunos por al lado del trío, Naruto mirá a su alrededor de forma orgullosa, -"parece que por fin habrá paz después de todo" píensa, pero todavía había algo que lo carcomía por dentro, era una sensación de urgencia, después de todo este tiempo, y las prisas, se olvidó, de hablar con la chica que lo salvó 2 veces, aquella que lo salvó y al mismo tiempo le confesó su amor "tendría que ir a ver a Hinata-chan" pensó con cierta inseguridad

la noche pasó sin mayor inconveniente para el trio, que terminó de comer en icharaku, Naruto con ración doble, se disponían a irse

Teuchí:- Adiós Naruto, y gracías por pasarte de nuevo hoy!, es raro que vengas tán seguido, sobre todo en un tiempo tan corto de 5 horas, cuida más de tu fibra, sino serás como el hijo de Chōza-sama

El chico rió nervioso, miró a Sakura y se dío cuenta de que una vena se le inframaba lentamente por su frente

Sakura:- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA HABÍAS COMIDO!, MALDITO!,

Naruto:- Ya lo siento!, es que estaba nervioso hoy... es.. estaba.. tuve muchas cosas que hacer.. Sa.. Sakura-chan por favor entiendelo, NO! AAAAUCHH

un chichón se le había formado después de recibir el golpe critico de Sakura, Kakashi de nuevo no púdo evitar reír ante la escena, junto con Teuchí y Ayame

Luego de eso cada uno partió por su camino, Naruto se despidió de sus amigos, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, entro a su casa y se recostó en la cama, se quedó mirando el techo un rato, pensando

"supongo que estoy jodido eh?, pero creo que ahora es seguro que seré hokage", "digo, no es que este ténso ni nada así verdad, hehehe"

una risa angustiosa se le aproximaba poco a poco, pero luego recordó una cosa que lo sacó de su trance, algo que había pensado con anterioridad

"Hinata-chan, es verdad, tengo que hablar con ella, decirle lo que pienso, no sé como reaccionará" "seguro todo saldra bién"

Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, con un montón de ideas revolotenado en su cabezá. la mañana siguiente era un día soleado, con nubes por los cielos, pero nada amenzaba dicho brillo, al menos, no de momento. Naruto se despertó, se cepillo sus dientes (con mucha dificultad), lavo su cára y se dispuso a irse, saltó por varíos edificios hasta llegar a una calle angosta y se empezó a caminar.

Tranquilamente paseaba hasta que se encontró con Kiba, estaba con Akamaru, al parecer tenía cara angustiada, pero se percató de la precencia del Ninja rubio y esbozo una sonrisa pícara

Kiba:- Hey Naruto!, que pasa, como te va?, espero que no muy mal por el tema del brazo

El rubio arqueó una ceja pero a la vez se sintió un poco afligido

Naruto;- Nah, estoy bien, los implantes de Ashirama se harán relativamente pronto, eso me dijerón

Kiba asintió, al parecer, aliviado por su amigo, y de repente hubo un brillo en sus ojos

Kiba:- lo decía porque sería una pena que en nuestro próximo combate pierdas por tu estado, tienes que estar al 100% de tu capacidad

rió con aires de superioridad a lo que Naruto también esbozo una sonrisa pícara, entrando en su juego

Naruto:- JA! buen intento, pulgozo, pero te puedo derrotar sin necesidad de tener los 2 brazos

La sonrisa de Kiba desapareció pero seguía con un temple tranquilo

Kiba:- bueno, si tan bien te sientes que tal si peleamos ahora he?, que dices Akamarú?

Akamaru:- Guau, guau

el perro ladró algo confuso, pero Kiba parece decidido. Sin embargo el ninja naranja recordó algo

Naruto:- Ah!, no!, no tengo tiempo para esto!, me acábo de olvidar que tenía prisa

Kiba cambió su pose de pelea a una más normal, acto seguido había recordado porqué lo frenó en primer lugar

Naruto:- Estoy buscando a Hinata-sama, la has visto? es importante

Kiba se haya pensativo, por la respuesta que iba a dar por sobre otra cosa, además de que estaba pensando lo que tenía que pedirle a su amigo

Kiba:- si, la vi hoy cerca de donde los lanzamientos de Kunais, creo que seguirá entrenando.. ¡por cierto!

Naruto lo mira algo sorprendido

Kiba:- oye, me puedes hacer un favor?

Naruto:- Cl...claro, kiba, que tipo de favor?

Naruto estaba algo incomodo por lo que iba a decir; sea lo que sea

Kiba:- puedes entregarle esto a Shikamarú cuando lo veas?, es que me da pereza hacerlo yo, cuando se lo des dale las gracias por mi parte

era un libro, al parecer tenía la inscripción que ponía "shōgi, aprendices y maestros" Naruto se encontraba de nuevo sorprendido por lo que tenía su amigo

Naruto:- Kiba.. porque tenías esto?, no creo que tu seas mucho de leer.. y mucho menos libros de enseñansas como esta.. verdad?

El chico de razgos salvajes, un poco incomodo y avergonzado, tuvo que darle una explicación

Kiba:- es solo que.. quería aprender a jugar, nada más.. es para mejorar mi habilidad

Naruto:- Claaaaaro, seguro que es solo por eso

Naruto sabía que Kiba no era del tipo de persona que se divierte con juegos mentales, menos de este tipo. algo se tramaba, pero lo dejó pasar porque tenía algo de prisa.

Kiba:- ES VERDAD!, no hagas mas preguntas -se puso algo nervioso-

Naruto:- De cualquier manera, no tengo tiempo, Kiba, te veo luego

Kiba:- ok Naruto, espero nuestro enfrentamiento pronto!

esbozando una sonrisa confiada Kiba se marcha, y Naruto prosigue con su camino, ahora dirigiendose a donde estará hinata, tiene que hacerle una gran revelación, algo que le ponía nervioso decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Kiba:- menos mal, espero que Naruto no se entere de mis planes de ligar, puede salir mál si el tonto se da cuenta, verdad Akamarú?

Akamaru solo hace un sonido similar a un llanto, al parercer no estaba muy confiado de su dueño esta vez, pero de cualquier manera los 2 seguian con su marcha

pasan unos cuantos minutos, pero el cielo de repente parece algo más oscuro, las nubes no predicen nada bueno, al menos no hoy

el rubio por fin llega al lugar de entrenamiento, donde se encuentra Hinata, le cuesta un poco verla de lejos, pero consigue distingirla entre los matorrales. aquella chica estaba concentrada con sus técnicas, pero dio un pequeño salto al escuchar de repente a su querido -y amado- Naruto-kun

Naruto:- HEY!, Hinata!

Un poco sonrojada, la chica reacciona dandose la vuelta y encontrandose con esos ojos azules que ella tanto admiraba

Hinata:- Na..Naruto-kun, que sorpresa encontrarte en este sitio, vienes a entrenar?

Dijo algo dudosa, pero aún así, le había perdido el temor a decirle cosas de frente, después de todo, ya pasaron por muchas cosas, poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo y la timidez de hablarle

Naruto:- he, no, venía.. venia a hablarte de algunas.. cosas

El chico dice esto con algo de timidez, al parecer, los papeles cambiarían, al menos, en esta plática. La chica no sabía que podría estar pasando por la mente del Datebayyo, pero ahora tenía curiosidad

Hinata:- claro.. es sobre las misiones?, acaso Kakashi-Sensei dió una nueva orden a nuestro equipo?

Naruto:- No, no es eso, Hinata, es.. sobre, nosotros

La ojiblanca de repente se ruborizo, no pensaba que hablarían de ellos, al menos, no tan pronto, ella sabía que un momento como este tendría que llegar, pero ella esperaba ser la primera en tener que hablarle a él

Hinata:- sobre.. nosotros? que quieres decir.. exactamente?

Naruto:- sobre, tu confesión, yo.. Hinata yo... no puedo corresponderlo

El ambiente se puso frio de repente, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, también la mirada de Hinata, que con sus ojos no podía entender bien a que se refería, su corazón empezaba a latir con mas fuerza, y una incomodidad se colocó sobre su mente, parecía no poder articular palabra ningúna, sin embargo alcanzo a soltar un angustioso y cási ahogado

Hinata:- .. he?

Naruto:- No es por que no me caígas bie.. quiero decir! no es porque no me llames la atención, es solo que.. con el tema de ser hokage.. no pienso que esté listo aún, no para tener algo tán, serío, pe.. pero podemos ser amigos.. si.. si quieres Hianata-sama sabes que yo..-

sus palabras salían atropelladas de su boca, esta visiblemente nervioso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar la chica a semejante rechazo, o al menos ella lo entendía como un rechazo, estaba triste, de repente su semblante tranquilo se puso angustiosa y algo decepcionada

-..además siempre nos vemos, algún día te puedo invitar a un rámen, en Icharaku, no tienes poque.. ponerte mal sabes que-

Hinata:- esta bien Naruto, no tienes que excusarte, lo entiendo

Dijo esto tajantemente, pero al parecer no parecía tán incomoda como antes, sin embargo el ambiente seguía pesado, y una gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer

Hinata:- El camino del hokage es duro, entiendo que.. no tengas tiempo para relaciones, yo puedo comprender esto, no querría presionarte a algo más serío ahora

El rubio parece sorprendido por las palabras de Hinata, que parece tomarselo con bastante madurez, aunque en sus ojos, en los ojos de ella, se veía algo que empezaba a brotar

Hinata:- Yo.. estoy bien, no te preocupes.. después de todo, nos vemos todos los días no es así? no te preocupes por-

Naruto:- Hinata

El chico interrumpio al darse cuenta de que -efectivamente- estaba empezando a llorar

Naruto:- estás.. llorando?

Hinata:- que?, no esto es solo algo que se me entró en el ojo, no te preocupes

Naruto:- no quiero que te pongas mal, menos por mi, Hinata yo-

Hinata:- no te acerques!

Naruto parecía sorprendido por las palabras de ella, que soltó por su boca de manera muy dura, de pronto se dio cuenta que automaticamente había dado un paso al frente, quizás para consolarla, o quizás..

Hinata:- yo.. Naruto.. tú..

Naruto:- Hinata, por favor escuchame, no, no te vayas POR FAVOR!

Hinata había salido corriendo después de que su mente parecía haberse quebrado, el ninja se quedó observando sin saber que hacer, salir corriendo para pararla o simplemente quedarse ahí pensando, de pronto se dió cuenta de que la lluvía empezaba a aumentar, y suenan algunos relampagos

Naruto:- yo.. yo.. Hinata

balbuseaba de repente, sin despegar su vista de donde había ido ella, parecía que esta vez si lo había hecho, la hizo añicos

-"Maldita seas, Naruto Uzumaki" pensaba él con reproche, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha esta vez mientras llovia, las personas que antes estaban por ahí ya se había refugiado del agua, sin embargo a el no le importaba mojarse, este ambiente es lo que también sentia en su interior ahora mismo, después de pensarlo bastante, se decidió que no iría donde Icháraku, tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Sakura

Naruto:- quizás debería irme a mi casa de una vez, este día ya no se puede poner peor

?:- he?, Naruto?, que haces aquí? esta lloviendo!

La voz que le hablaba inevitablemente se le hizo familiar -efectivamente- alzo la mirada del suelo para ver de quien se trataba y, era su amigo, Chōji

Naruto:- también te pregunto lo mismo, que haces por las calles con esta lluvia?

el llevaba un paraguas el cual lo tenía abierto, mientras que en la otra mano tenía una bolsa de papas/patatas fritas, al parecer, venía de comprarlos, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era la mochila que tenía en su espalda, al parecer cargada de cosas

Chōji:- iba de camino a la casa de Shikamarú, vamos a reunirnos con Ino y el para pasar la tarde, una pijamada diurna o algo así

Dijo esto algo confuso, pero comprensible, sin embargo el rubio seguía triste, más soltó algo un poco descuidado

Naruto:- jeje, el InoShikaCho inseparable eh?, supongo que se tienen mucha confianza, que envidia

Chōji parece sorprendido por lo dicho, y se dio cuenta de que parecía estar triste por algún motivo,

Chōji:- te pasa algo Naruto?.. te vez distinto

Naruto:- nah, es solo un mal dia, ahora solo quiero irme a mi casa a dormir

Chōji:- si quieres, puedes venir conmigo a la casa de Shikamarú, a lo mejor te animas un poco

Naruto:- esta bien chóji, solo quiero estar solo

Parece tajante, pero Chóji sigue sin rendirse con la plática, aunque sea solo por amistad

Chōji:- Por lo menos dejame darte mi paraguas, si fueras un perro en estos momentos las pulgas estarían escapando por el lugar

Naruto:- esta bien Chōji, yo.. pulgas?

de pronto recordó por un instante la charla que tuvo esta mañana con Kiba, y el favor que tenía que darle por entregar el libro que le prestó el ninja de las sombras

Naruto:- a cierto!, tengo que darle algo a Shikamarú, parece que mi suerte no se perdió, aún no se mojó, ufff

El ninja rubio buscó por su mochila el libro esperando que no se haya mojado y al descubrir que no suspiró aliviado, ante los ojos de chouji, que parecía confundido, después comprendió lo que pasaba al ver el libro

Chōji:- ese es el libro que Shikamarú le presto a Kiba!, porque lo tienes tú Naruto?,

El ojiazul lo miró un poco fastidiado

Naruto:- se lo tengo que dar por parte del pulgoso, no sé porque se me ocurriria en aceptar su favor

el ninja del cabello crispado al ver que ahora si tenía una razón para que el ninja del zorro vaya a la casa de Shikamaru sonrió, feliz

Chōji:- Jaja!, ahora no tienes excusa, tienes que darle eso a Shikamarú, tienes que acompañarme

el rubio se dió cuenta de esto, pero aún así no estaba de animos para ir hacia donde se encontraba el del clan Nara

Naruto:- le podrías dar tu, y decirle que fue de parte de Kiba, no tengo que hacerlo yo ahora.. ESPERA!, Chōji no!,

Chōji lo había cargado en sus hombros haciendo caso omiso al comentario del rubio

Naruto:- Chouji, por favor, escucha!, hey, no me ignores maldito!, baka!

Chōji:- no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto.

El futuro hokage no podía hacer nada más que simplemente refunfuñar durante todo el recorrido, pero pronto llegaron a la casa de Shikamarú, algo fastidiado por el trato de su amigo, sin embargo ya están en la puerta..

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo un poco más escrito y ya lo iré soltando luego, espero sus comentarios y reviews :D!**


	2. Shōgi de la mala suerte para algunos

**LA LEYENDA CONTINÚA, MAS BIEN, MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE POCO A POCO SE HACE MÁS GRANDE, DISFRUTÉN! :D!**

En la puerta de la casa, El duo se encontraba hablando después de tocar el timbre

Chōji:- vamos Naruto, no puedes estar enojado siempre, además nos la pasaremos bien!

Naruto:- pss.. si tu lo dices..

Luego en la entrada Shikamarú abre la puerta y detrás de el ya se encontraba Ino, en su ropa habitual de salida

Shikamarú:- te tardaste Chouji, seguro estuviste pidiendo comestibles por ahí

Chōji lo mira poniendo un puchero

Chōji:- ya lo siento Shika, pero, es que no podemos comer si no traigo suficiente ¿no? además me encontré con Naruto

Shikamarú levanta una ceja al ver al ninja rubio al lado de su compañero de equipo, Naruto tenía cára amargada, evidentemente no quería estár ahí

Shikamarú:- que haces aquí?, seguro te obligo este

Naruto:- de hecho tengo que entregarte algo

El ojiazul abre su mochila y le entrega el manual de shōgi al del cabello con coleta

Shikamarú:- oh, se lo dí a Kiba, seguramente no haya leido ni la mitad

Chōji:- porque lo quería de todas formas, el no parece que le gustase este tipo de lecturas

Naruto sonrie, por la coincidencia de las palabras de Chōji con las suyas

Shikamarú:- no sé, a lo mejor algo se tráe, pero no me interesa lo que piensa

El ninja con ojos perezosos hace un suspiro de fastidio y voltéa de nuevo al rubio, que parece que esta más callado de lo usual,

Shikamarú:- emm, supongo que quieres pasar o no?

Naruto:- eh?, no de hecho yo ya me ibá, Chōji NO ME EMPUJES!

El ninja del clan akimichi arrastró al del clan uzumaki hacía el interior del domicilio por la fuerza, por desfortuna del segundo

Chōji:- vamos Naruto, será divertido!

Ya todos adentro Naruto saluda con algo de desgana a Ino, que también nota su cara algo inexpresiva

Ino:- em, Naruto, estas bien?, no te vez como todos los dias

Naruto:- si estoy bien, es solo la presión de ser Hokage, supongo

El ninja se excusó, a lo que la florista no recrimino, aunque si puso cara extrañada, sin embargo ya todos adentro preparáron todo para poder comer y empezaron a hablar, Naruto se sentó al lado de Chōji y al frente Ino, y el ninja perteneciente a esta casa se sentó al lado de la chica, nada más poner los platos de sopa de miso, el del clan akimichi empezó a sorber con brutalidad demoledora

Ino:- Chōji, NO TE COMAS TODO TAN RÁPIDO, TE VAS A ATRAGANTAR!,

Shikamarú al lado de ella no pudo evitar reirse un poco y Chōji hablo con la boca llena

Chōji:- Pero ino, egto etáa muh buenoh! porque desaproblecharglo!

A Ino no le hacía mucha gracia ese comentario, pero se tragó las palabras que iba a decir y se sirvió un poco en su plato, miró al frente donde estaba sentado Naruto

Ino:- Hola, cabeza hueca, estas en la tierra o sigues en la luna?

lo dijo algo enfadadá, al parecer Naruto reaccionó

Naruto:- he?, a quien le dices cabeza hueca!, Ino, baka!

Ino no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, ezbozando una sonrisa de impotencia

Ino:- al parecer no has cambiado nada he?, sigues siendo un cabeza hueca!

Shikamarú:- Ya calmense los dos!

A Naruto se le hinchó una vena pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Shikamarú empezo a hablar;

Shikamarú:- Naruto, porque estabas deprimido, puedes contarnos, después de todo, somos tus amigos

Naruto dejó de mirar a Ino y recordó por un momento la intensa vivencia de esta mañana, y de nuevo y le dedico una mirada complaciente a Shikamarú

Naruto:- no.. es nada, de verdad, estoy bien

Shikamarú:- si es por el tema de tus estudios está bien, puedo decirle a kakashi que baje un poco el ritmo, no debería ser problema

Naruto:- estoy bien Shikamarú, gracias por preocuparte

El rubio sonó tajante, se sirvió su plato de miso y empezó a comer, el ninja de ojos perezosos le seguía mirando con cara de incognita, tratando de desifrar que le pasaba, pero de cualquier forma cambió de tema

Shikamarú:- como sea, Ino, como va la recontrucción de la florería?, escuche que no tan bien

Ino miró a shika algo sorprendida, por la pregunta directa, pero logro contestar con normalidad

Ino:- a si, no es tan dificil, mi padre hace un excelente trabajo guiando a los trabajadores. deberían pasarse algún día, tengo clabeles muy bonitos que entregar si quieren, no quiero que sobren flores por entregar

Chōji:- Si, un clagvel estaría bieng!, son flores muy bonitas!

La chica ojiazul miró de nuevo a su compañero de equipo con cara rabiada

Ino:- QUE TE DIJE!, NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!

esta vez no se libró de su castigo

Chōji:- AUCHH, ESO DOLIÓ INO!, NO ME PEGUES

dijo, casi lagrimeando, pero la rubia seguía enfadada con el, aunque el ambiente era algo cómico por la situación, Naruto de nuevo se puso pensativo.

Ino:- por cierto, Shikamarú, a donde fue tu padre? te dijo?

El ninja genio bajo su plato y se dispuso a hablarle

Shikamarú:- no lo sé, escuche algo de una misión de alto rango, pero no tengo idea de que puede ser, estaba ocupado con mis cosas, no púde hablar con el

mientras dice esto se dispone a tomar un poco del té que se había vertido con anterioridad

Chōji:- Shikaku debe estar con mi padre ahora, a lo mejor están en la Aldea de la arena

Ino:- la aldea de la arena he?, ahí es donde está Temari no es así Shikamarú?

Ino miró a el ninja del clan Nara con una sonrisa picara y Shikamaru escupió un poco del té que estaba tomando

Chōji:- SHIKAMARÚ, ME ENSUCIASTE LA CAMISETA!

Shikamarú:- LO SIENTO!, me agarró algo desprevenido yo..

Ino:- Jajaja

La rubia disfrutaba de la situación ante sus ojos, mientras tanto miró al frente de ella y se dio cuenta que Naruto de nuevo se encuentra serio, perdido en sus propios "momentos"

Ino:- otra vez el cabeza hueca se fue, alguien tiene que despertarlo

Chōji:- eh?, yo me encargo

El ninja Akimichi levanto su brazo y le dio un coscorron en la cabeza del pensativo Uzumaki

Naruto:- AUUUCH, PERO QUE HACES? ACASO QUIERES PELEA EH?

El rubio se levantó y alzo su dedo para amenazar al de cabello crispado. a pesar de estar enojado, en realidad le gustaba estos momentos con sus amigos.

Shikamarú de nuevo se alejo de la situación que su compañera parecía disfrutar, y agarro su tomo de shōgi y se dió cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, le faltaban algunas paginas que parecían arrancadas manualmente

Shikamarú:-Pero qué, maldito Kiba!

Ino ve de nuevo a su compañero rabiado y el duo que estaba en plena disputa también voltea

Chōji:- que ocurre Shikamarú?

Dice mientras sujeta la camiseta de Naruto, el rubio lo obliga a soltarlo mientras que Ino ve algo desconcertada también

Shikamarú:- ese maldito de Kiba, me arrancó las hojas de movimientos especiales

Ino:- Mmm, tanto te preocupa eso? pensé que tu eras un genio en ese juego

Shikamarú:-No es eso.. esto quiere decir qué, el los estaría usando para hacer trampa a alguien

Ino:- o impresionar a alguien

Naruto se pregunta porqué se preocupa tanto de su manual, después de todo el dominaba a la perfección ese juego, él se vuelve a sentar pero en ese momento Shikamarú se pára y mirá a Ino

Shikamarú:- mi edición especial.. ahora me las pagará

Ino:- guau guau, no crées que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho?

Shikamarú:- da igual, parece que la lluvia a parado, Chōji acompañame, tengo que hablar con él

Naruto y Ino lo mirán impresionado para luego mirar a Chōji, esperando su respuesta

Chōji:- ok, espero que no tome mucho tiempo

Ambos se levantan y antes de dirigirse a la salida le piden a Naruto que se quede con ino, ya que no tardarían mucho tiempo, o al menos así lo dieron entender.

Naruto se encontraba en un problema, porque a pesar de ser su amiga, en realidad, no hablaban mucho lejos del trio, se podría decir que era con la que menos hablaba de ellos

"geníal, ahora tengo que quedarme con ella"

A Ino tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, Naruto nunca le pareció el tipo de chico con la que ella hablaría de sus cosas, pero el ambiente se volvía mas incomodo mientras los minutos pasaban en silencio así que tuvo que tomar un tema de conversación por la fuerza

Ino:- entonces... te gustan las flores?

Naruto se puso algo incomodo por la pregunta, pero no parecía importarle demasiado, después de todo, estaba rompiendo el hielo que habían dejado sus amigos que se han ido

Naruto:- bueno.. no soy "fan" ni nada de eso.. pero las rosas quizas...

La chica llevo un suspiro de decepción, al decir la flor más generica, estaba claro que no tenía mucha idea

Ino:- bueno, supongo que es bonita, si, pero apuesto a que una flor menos generíca sería más agradable para tí. y se supone que serás el próximo Hokage?

El rubio se enojo un poco por la prepotencia de la chica con el tema, y no pudó dejarla pasar

Naruto:-mira lo siento ¿si?, no soy de flores, me gusta comer y esas cosas

Ino:- Já, eso cualquiera se daría cuenta, lo único que seguro hay en tu cabeza es Rámen

Naruto se estaba enfadando por las respuestas de la chica, pero se le ocurrió decir algo para tomarla desprevenida

Naruto:- y tú que tienes en la cabeza? aparte de tu amor por ti misma?

Ino se sorprendió un poco por la soltura de sus palabras, era evidente que el ya estaba entrando en calor

Ino:- JA!, buen intento cabeza hueca, pero esa ya me la sé de memoría

después de esto, ambos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos mirandose fijamente, la cosa se enfriaba de nuevo, pero Ino de nuevo rompió el silencio

Ino:- sabes?, debería llevarte a la florería un dia, así te enseño lo que son en realidad

El chico se sorprendió por la respuesta, quizas lo hacía por arrogancia, pero aún así no se lo tomó a mal

Naruto:- no estaría mal.. pero aún así, tengo cosas que hacer, no podría ir

La chica se sirvió otra taza de té, mirandolo y meditando lo siguiente que diría a continuación

Ino:- tus estudios de Hokage cierto?, por eso estabas triste hoy?

El ninja recordó de nuevo la situación que vivió y se puso melancolico; no podía decirle porque se puso así, al menos, se sentía inseguro al respecto

Naruto:- A si, era eso, creo

No esta siendo de ayuda en soltarse más, a lo mejor con otra cosa

Ino:- como está la frentezota?, hace rato que no la véo, no después de la guerra y el funeral.. de Neji

A Ino se le hace un nudo al decir esto, era evidente que la perdida de su amigo le afecto bastante, como a todos

Naruto:- Si.. es muy raro creer que se haya ido..

luego de esto se quedó en silencio de nuevo, ambos estaban tomando su té y cuando terminaron Ino se disponía a recoger las sobras empezando por las tazas

Ino:- dejáme llevarme tu taza a la cocina,

El chico recrimino esto, parecía no estar de acuerdo

Naruto:-eh?, no, dejame llevarla a mi, creo que sería descortez si lo haces tú

Ino:- como, no, no te preocupes cabeza hueca, dame la taza, solo..

Naruto:- No, dejame agarrarla, ya la llevo yo..

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, y se vieron sus ojo azules el uno al otro, por algun motivo el ambiente estaba en calma y se dieron cuenta que además de la taza habían agarrado sus manos, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar y sin querer suelta la taza al suelo, rompiendola

Ino:- QUE.. HICISTE CABEZA HUECA!, DEJASTE CAER LA TAZA

Naruto:- YO? PERO SI TÚ NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLA, TAMBIÉN ES TU CULPA

Ambos estuvieron un momento culpandose el uno al otro, pero finalmente Ino decidió que iba a recoger los trozos y tirarlos, mientras tanto Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que sucedió

-"que rayos fue eso?.. porque me puse así al verle los ojos a la engreida?" seguia dandole vueltas mientras deseaba que Shikamarú llegara pronto

tal momento nunca ocurrió, hasta que Ino se fijo en que ya se hacía tarde

Ino:-está oscureciendo.. el maldito de Shikamaru no a vuelto aún

Naruto:- maldito, seguro se quedó en casa de Kiba

Ambos satisfechos con sus reclamos tuvieron que levantarse

Ino:- tengo que irme, necesito volver a la floreria.. hay mucho que hacer y mucho que ordenar

El uzumaki se quedó pensando en esto, alguna idea se le había ocurrido por su mente

Naruto:- dejame.. dejame acompañarte, sería malo si te vas sola

Ino:- Que? no te preocupes yo sola... argh, esta bien

Iba a recriminar pero luego recordó lo terco que se puso por la taza y por simple fastidio accedió a ser acompañada, así que parten para las calles ahora, nocturnas de Konoha

Caminan en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y cada vez se hace más incomodo que sus miradas se crucen sin nada que decirse, así que el chico es el que rompe el hielo esta vez

Naruto:- hace.. bonita noche no?

Ino:- En serio?.. eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

La chica evidentemente notó el pobre intendo de que el paseo sea más ameno, fracasando, o al menos, en ese momento es lo que ella piensa

Naruto:-Lo dice la chica que lo primero que se le ocurre decir es "te gustan las flores?"

Con un tono burlón, Naruto comienza a reir a lo que Ino responde a su efectiva respuesta

Ino:- Jajaja, esta bien, tu ganas Naruto, sabes?, no estuvo mal esto después de todo

Naruto:- si, me lo pasé sorprendentemente bien, pensé que después de que se fueran ellos todo se había echado a perder, pero ya veo que no

Ino:- no me tienes fe, yo siempre soy divertida

La ojiazul siempre tratando de llevar la conversación a su terreno, aunque Naruto se puso algo melancolico otra vez -"maldición, ya, no debo dejar que esto me gáne, tengo que decirle al menos a ella"

Naruto:- Ino, la razón por la que.. estaba distraido o ido era por Hinata

La chica de coleta se encontraba regodeandose cuando de repente escuchó esto, a lo que puso una cara de sorpresa, sin embargo no quizo que la conversación se detuviera, por fin había logrado que el chico soltara lo que le pasaba

Ino:- Hinata.. que quieres decir?, ella esta bien? -dijo esto algo preocupada

Naruto:- eh?, si, si, es que... le pedí más tiempo, ella.. sabes que a ella yo le gusto verdad?

La chica del clan yamanaka asentió con la cabeza de forma fortuita,sin embargo ella efectvamente sabía esto de la ojiplatica

Ino:- ya, y el problema es que no sabes como ella se lo tomó no?

Naruto:- De hecho, salio corriendo.. llorando

La ojiazul se puso algo ténsa con esto pero no perdió las formas

Ino:- .. espero que no hayas sido por tu culpa

Naruto:- Ya, lo sé, sé que fue por mi culpa, y por eso me siento tan mal, quizás.. no haya sido el momento, es solo que.. no me siento preparado

Ino:- entiendo lo que dices, ella es muy sensible, creo que es normal que se lo tomara algo mal..

La chica dice esto algo preocupada, aunque también un poco eclipsada por la mirada de Naruto, que tenía un tóno algo sério, pero quizo calmar un poco esos ánimos

Ino:- además, el futuro Hokage no puede pretender que puede resolver todos los problemas de los demás, aunque sea un cabeza hueca

Naruto:- jeje, supongo que tienes razón

El rubio se rió de estos comentarios, Ino había conseguido lo que quería, después de todo, seguia siendo aquel chico que no podía estar triste mucho tiempo; el siempre encontraba la forma de superarlo

Seguian caminando a paso lento, parecían disfrutar del viaje, a pesar de ser bastante silencioso, de repente una pareja que caminaba por su dirección les llamó la atención, mirando donde estaban esos 2 enamorados se encontrarón ellos mismos algo identificandos

Naruto:- Ino.. tu tienes pareja?

Ino:- he?, no, digo, bueno, me gusta, ya sabes.. Sai

El chico esperaba esta respuesta, pero aún no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

Ino:- de que te ries tonto?

Naruto:- hehehe, es solo que.. es muy raro ese chico, no parece tener emociones y cuando las expresa es un completo idiota

Ino:- Ja, me recuerda a alguien que tengo delante

A el chico le sorprendió esta comparación repentina

Naruto:- YO? vamos, hahaha, no me compares con ese tipo, yo si sé lo que quiero y las emociones que tengo

Ino:- seguro?

La ojiazul se acerco lentamente al ojiceleste para ver cómo reaccionaba, y efectivamente, se puso algo rojo de no saber porque lo hacía

Naruto:- qué.. que haces, no te me acerces de esa forma

Ino:- hahaha, tenías que haber visto tu cára

La chica se ríe desvergonzadamente de su broma, mientras que el chico sigue algo nervioso, pero pronto se le pasa y empieza a reir también

Naruto:- Ok, sabes, deberías decirme cómo hacer que la gente se ponga así de tensa, eres bastante rápida en eso

Ino:- HEY!

Naruto se empezó a reir más, de alguna manera le recordaba un poco a Sákura, siempre insultandolo y avergonzandolo, pero por algún motivo a el le gustaba más cuando lo hacía ella, era cómo más, digamoslo, íntimo

Naruto:- se supone que Sákura era tu amiga antes no?, pero siempre andán peleando

Ino:- hay Naruto, tu no sabes cómo son las amigas

Naruto:- la verdad? no

Ino:- ella es fuerte, pero siempre comete errores, es una cabeza hueca igual que tú -dijo esto con una sonrisa-

Naruto:- OYE!

Ino:- pero.. se a convertido en una gran ninja

Naruto:- si, eso si que es verdad

La chica al recordad a la pelirosa le tráe nostalgia y buenos recuerdos, después de todo, la ojos de jade le había logrado quitar a su querido Sasuke y convertirse una ninja más grande que ella

Ino:- parece que sí que es una flor de cerezo

Naruto:- una flor de cerezo?, AH si!, siempre le dicen así, debe ser una flor muy bonita no?

La ojiazul sonrio con esta pregunta

Ino:- si, bastante, es muy parecida a ella, una belleza muy clásica

Naruto:- ooh, entonces, cómo sería mi flor

El chico dijo esto como un niño pequeño, a lo que Ino vió con mucha simpatía

Ino:- pues seríaaas, un girasol

Naruto:- QUE!, vamos seguro que hay una mejor

Ino se río simpaticamente de esas declaraciones

Ino:- esta bien, serías una margarita o una flor de lis

Naruto:- y porque?

Ino:- la margarita representa la pureza de la inocencia y la sencillez, mientras que la flor de lis representa el poder y honor, me recuerda a tí de cierto modo

Naruto se sintió muy alagado, y cuando iba a decir algo se dió cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la cása de Ino

Naruto:- bueno ya hemos llegado

Ino:- fue una bonita noche, me divertí con el paseo involuntarió

Naruto:- fue totalmente voluntarió, no puedo dejar a un amigo ir sólo

Ino:- haha, supongo que no

El chico se dió cuenta que se tenían que despedir, pero no quería hacerlo, se sentía mal por hacerlo, lo había pasado muy bien en verdad

Ino:- ya.. te tienes que ir

Naruto:- ah? si, supongo que si.. nos vemos luego?

Ino:- si no tengo trabajo, a lo mejor nos veamos de nuevo con Shikamarú y Chóji, todavía no sabemos donde fueron

Naruto:- si, tienen que responder a muchas preguntas

La chica se rió de esto, le gustaba mucho su precencia en verdad, y por muy raro que parezca, tampoco se quería despedir

Ino:- haha..

Naruto:- Hehe..

Ino:- ...

Naruto puso su mano en su cabello para sobarlo, en respuesta a su nerviosismo

Ino:- emm, Naruto si no te vas mi padre saldrá y preguntará porque tardo tanto en entrar

Naruto:- bueno, yo.. adios.

Ino:- Adios

Y trás estas palabras la chica dejó al chico en la puerta de su casa, el chico no tuvo mucho más que hacer que dar media vuelta y dirigirse para su hogar.

"este día no fue tan malo después de todo.." -pensó mientras caminaba por la fría noche de verano. No le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a su casa, se sacó las sandalias, y se disponía a acostarse, de nuevo pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con Hinata, pero esta ves no tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse. -

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte, ahora sí que esto empieza hehehe, el siguiente caerá pronto, reviews, favs, etc, se agradecen :D!**


	3. La cabaña de las revelaciones

**Espero que les gusté!, creo que este es más largo que los anteriores, así que espero no haya muchos problemas hehehehee *se acaricia el pelo por el nerviosismo* en fin, les dejo con la lectura**

"que pasá" "no.., espéra, no tengo tiempo" "eh?.. está bien, voy" El rubio balbuceaba inentendiblemente, era como si todo pasara deprisa, era como si no tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que pasó acontinuación y se encontraba en la siguiente escena; como una pelicula.

El chico se encontrába en una misión importante; tenía que escoltar a una chica encapuchada desde Konoha a un lugar desconocido, al menos, para él. la chica llevaba un velo que tapaba su cára, era cómo una espécie de novia, nó, más bien, era como si se dirigiera a un funeral importante.

?:- Espero llegar pronto

La chica parecía preocupada por llegar, a donde sea que se dirigiera

Naruto:- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré, no te pasará nada

la chica parecía calmarse ante los comentarios alentadores del chico, mientrás caminaban cerca de un pueblo pequeño, unos forasteros dieron la bienvenida, a lo que ellos reaccionarón de forma positiva, pero mientrás uno de ellos les enseñaba la zona, un hombre de una aldea desocnocida los atacó

Naruto:- eh?, quien eres

Ninja desconodio:- eso no importa, tengo una misión que cumplir

el encapuchado sacó su katana y se disponía a atacár al chico, pero cuando este se disponia a defenderse la chica con el velo atacó con unos kunais al ninja ántes, lo que causó la furia de este

Ninja desconodio:- mal-Maldita!, ya verás, maldita mocosa

El ninja de pronto usó un jutsu muy similar al de Naruto para multiplicarse, a lo que se dispúso a atacar con otros 3 de sus clones, uno de ellos se dirigia al Ninja rubio, mientras que los otros 2 a la misteriosa chica del velo,

Naruto:- no dejaré, que le hagan daño a ella

El chico luchaba codo con codo con uno de ellos, mientras que la chica aguantaba como podía el arremetimiento de los otros 2, mientras el clon que luchaba con Naruto no parecía resistir sus poténtes enmbestidas, Naruto sacó un clon suyo y hizo un rasengan, a punto de arremeterlo la chica del velo parecía estar en aprietos

Chica del velo:- Na- Naruto-Kun

El chico se sorprendió por estás palabras, desorientandosé, perdió su rasengan al verla a ella de rebote, el ninja clón al ver la distracción aprovecho para correr hacía donde estaba el rubio y le administró una extráña sustáncia que lo hizo inmovilizarse, acto seguido la chica es noqueada con un golpe en la nuca, a lo que el chico empieza a gritar

Naruto:- Mal..MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDO MOVERME!

La chica es llevada por el ninja que hizo desaparecer el clón que estaba con él, la cargó en sus brazos y se fué, saltando, Naruto sólo podía mirar impotente la escena, pero el hombre había dejado al otro clon con Naruto todavía, observando como el chico intentaba movilizarse, incapáz.

Naruto:- NO!.. no dejaré que te LA LLEVES!,

Clon Ninja Misterioso:-, eso es Naruto, mira como se la llevan, tú, fuiste incapáz de protegerla, no podrías proteger a una chica, mucho menos a una áldea,

Naruto:- Cómo.. sabes mi nombre... tsk

Clon Ninja Misterioso:- jajaja, sólo observa como la mujer que quieres, se escapá de tu vida, observa como se aleja de tí, por tu culpa, sin poder hacer NADA!

Naruto:-Yo.. que... HINATA!

?:- DESPIERTA MALDITO PEREZOSO!

un potente golpe es dádo por una chica en la cára del adormesido chico, ese golpe es suficientemente poderoso, no sólo para despertarlo, sino, para tirarlo de la cáma

Naruto:- AAAAUUCH!

el chico se acarícia la cabeza, con un chichón en el, tratando de no llorar, míra por reflejo quien es el atacante, mientras su vista se acomoda a la luz

Naruto:- .. Qué... SAKURA!, porque me despiertas así?

Sakura:- LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESCUCHANDO CÓMO BALBUCEABAS ENTRE SUEÑOS!, LLEGARÁS TARDE A TUS TAREAS NARUTO!

El chico se percató de qué día erá, y no podía créer que llegaría tarde a sus obligaciones.

Naruto:- ay no.. lo siento, es que túve un sueño muy profundo

Sakura:- ay sí, no me lo cuentes, vamos, tóma tu desayuno, te lo hice para tí, porque sinó llegarás hambriento a trabajar

Naruto:- qué? tú, hiciste esto por mi... Sakura! ven aquí

Sakura:- eh?

El ninja feliz por el gesto quería agradecerselo dandole un abrazo pero la chica lo malinterpreto muy rápido y le dió otro golpe que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación

Sakura:- QUE INTENTAS HACER!?, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Naruto:- Solo... iba a darte.. un abrazo.. Auch

El chico se levantó muy adolorido y se dispuso a tomar su desayunó, luego de eso, se fue junto con la pelirosa camino a la academía, donde tenía que aprender todo lo necesario para ser hokage, en el cámino, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo, por lo que llamó la atención de su compañera

Sakura:- Naruto?, que pasa?, te veo muy callado hoy

Naruto:- no es nada.. Sakura-chan, pasarón muchas cosas estos últimos días, eso es todo

La chica no estaba muy convencida por lo que el rubio había dicho, pero no hizo mucho caso, sin embargo ella sabía, que Naruto estaba pensando en Hinata, después de todo, es lo único que en realidad podía preocuparlo más que sus deberes en estos momentos..

Sakura:- Naruto.. si es por Hinata.. no te preocupes, ya hablarán luego..

El chico miró con cára de pocos amigos y le contestó

Naruto:- ya hablé con ella Sákura, y me dejó claro que no dejaría que me acercara, al menos, no por un tiempo

Sakura se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero antes de intentar dialogar con el chico este ya había apresurado el páso, dando a entender que no quería tener más esta conversación.

Llegando a la academía se encontraba Kakashi con Inoichi, Shikakú y Chóza. Parecían tener una acolorada conversación, a lo que al duo del equipo 7 le llamó la atención, al llegar al lugar le preguntarón qué estaba sucediendo

Naruto:- Hey!, hola Kakashi-sensei, que hacen ellos aquí,

El ninja plateado lo miró a los ojos preocupado

Kakashi:- Naruto... son Shikamarú y Chóji.. no han vuelto a sus casas desde anoche.

El rubio miró sosprendido, y acto seguido le vinieron flashes del libro de Shikamarú, y luego al propio Shikamarú levantandose con Chóji e irse por la puerta. "No han vuelto... no puede ser, algo les habrá ocurrido?" Naruto angustiado no pudó evitar tener la boca abierta a lo que Sakura les preguntó más información

Sakura:- Cómo?, desaparecieron sin más?

Mirarón a la chica sin inmutarse y uno de ellos fue el primero en hablar

Inoichi:- No... mi hija me dijo que ellos se habían ido a buscar a ese muchacho.. el del Klan Inuzuka

Naruto:- Kiba

Ahora todos los ojos posarón en Naruto, preguntandosé que más sabía

Shukakú:- así que tu estás enterado del suceso?, que más sabes Naruto?

Naruto:- no.. no mucho, simplemente lo mismo que Ino, después de lo que sucedió simplemente nos fuimos a nuestras casas

El chico parecía incrédulo en aceptar que lo que sucedió ese día podía haber llegado a estos derroteros tán angustiantes

Sakura:- tenemos que hacer algo no?, hay que ír a la casa de Kiba -dijo muy segura de sus palabras-

Chóza:- Fuímos, pero la madre del chico; nos dijo que estaba en una misión con su equipo..

Naruto:- a lo mejor ya ha vuelto, debemos darnos prisa, espero y no haya pasado nada malo

Kakashi:- Naruto espera!, tu no puedes ir, tienes obligaciones que atender

el chico miró al Hokage con cára fastidiada, pero aún con esas se negaba a dejar a un compañero en riesgo

Naruto:- debemos actuar rápido, y solo Kiba sabe dónde podría estar

Sakura:- Naruto tiene razón, tenemos que actuar

El original team Inoshikachó les dió el visto bueno para que vayan a esta misión

Shikakú:- está bien Naruto, pero si las cosas se ponen féas, tienes que recurrir a nosotros ¿entendido?

El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer con su compañera. El ninja cópia solo pudo dar un resoplido de decepción "ay Naruto, otra vez te libras de tus debéres eh?, y yo que pensé que sería algo más fácil ahora que todo esta en calma"

Ya pasado el mediodia el team Kakashi lógra llegar a donde Kiba vívia, y pudieron visualizar a Akamarú, el perro estaba cerca de la puerta, sólo. En eso ellos se acercan si hacer mucho escandalo y logran llegar donde está el perro

Naruto:- Hey!, Akamarú, viste por aquí a Kiba?

Akamarú:- Guau, guau!

El perro dió ladridos de aprobación, algo que de hecho no servíria de mucho, de no sér porque el canino empezó a guiarlos. Y llegaron a una pequeña choza no muy lejos de la cása de Kiba, y lo pudierón ver intentando decorar el lugar.

Kiba:- con esto ella quedará sorprendida, esta vez me está saliendo todo bien

Naruto:- Kiba?, que estás haciendo?

Kiba:- AH!

El chico salvaje se asustó con la repentina aparición de Naruto, a lo que intento excusarse como la última vez

Kiba:- Ah!, Naruto!, es sólo que.. estaba, emm.. entrenando mis capacidades de improbicación a la hora de construir un lugar para descanzar.. eso és

Sakura:- Entrenado poniendo flores alrededor? y esas son velas?

Naruto se lo habría tragado de no sér porque estaba la pelirosa ahí para destapar el engaño

Kiba:- Sólo.. no..

Naruto:- Sakura te descubrió Kiba, que escondes?

El rubio se acercó al chico-canino, a lo que no tuvo otra alternativa que decirle la verdad si no quería salir perjudicado

Kiba:- Bueno esta bien!, estaba intentando preparar un lugar romántico de acuerdo?, es.. para una cita

El duo de Kakashi se miró con cara extrañada ante las declaraciones, incredulos, ante la idea de que el chico-bestia tenga ese gesto tán romántico

Sakura:- así que eso era eh?, una chica conquistó el corazón canino? que romantico

Kiba:- NO ES GRACIOSO!, ES.. DE VERDAD

el Rubió intentó calmar los ánimos de los 2, después de todo, estabán ahí por algo más importante

Naruto:- haber, lo siento Kiba, Sakura y yo te buscabamos porque no sabemos dónde están Shikamarú y Chóji, ellos.. desaparecieron

Kiba miró incredulo al chico-zorro

Sakura:- y la última vez que lo vieron estaba dirigiendose para tu casa, pensamos en que tu quizas sabrías algo

Kiba:- yo.. si que los ví

el duo kakashi escucharón atento las declaraciones

Kiba:- ellos llegaron ayer por la tarde con el maldito manual, Shikamarú estaba furioso

/Flashback/

Shikamarú:- ya llegamos, a lo mejor nos dá una respuesta concisa

Chóji:- está bien.. espero y no empeores la situación

Shikamarú:- no te preocupes, seré breve

Ellos estaban en la puerta de la residencia Inuzuka, golpearon con cierta prisa, al principio no se escucho a nadie, pero de pronto sonó un carrasposo "Ya vaaaa", dandose cuenta que era la vos de kiba.

El chico habre la puerta y se encuentra con el dúo de Asuma

Kiba:- eh?, que hacen aquí?, que quieren?

El ninja de las sombras un poco más enojado por la respuesta tán simple de su amigo empezo a hablar

Shikamarú:- sábes a que venimos, es por el libro de shōgi, le arrancaste paginas!, te dije que no podías hacer eso!

El ninja genio levantó la voz, por lo que hizo que su compañero se preocupara un poco, pero no perdía su fastidioso tono

Kiba:- Tranquilo Shikamarú, es solo un libro de shōgi, segúro que no lo necesitas

El ninja de las sombras empezó a raspar sus dientes con fúria, su compañero de equipo lo miraba precoupado, queríendo detener lo que séa que estaba por hacer

Shikamarú:- Me lo vas a pagar!,

Chóji:- Shikamarú, tranquílo!

El chico agarró de la solapa de la camiseta al ninja salvaje, poniendo todo en tensión máxima

Kiba:- tránquilo maldición!, .. no tiene que acabár esto así.. no por algo tán tonto!

Shikamarú:- Algo tan tonto?, ese libro era importante para mí!, y tú destruiste las hojas más importantes de él!

El chico estaba apunto de gritar, a lo que el chico con el can respondió con mucho temor

Kiba:- Espera!... no lo destruí.. se lo dí a alguien.. una chica

Shikamarú arquéo una ceja, pero seguia teniendoló sujetado

Shikamarú:- una chica?... quien? donde esta?

Kiba:- Nó es de la aldéa.. vive en un pueblo, cerca de aquí, si quieres.. te puedo llevar a donde está ella..

El chico se tranquilizó un poco y lo soltó a lo que el chico con colmillos caninos se alivió de ser golpeado

Shikamarú:- llevamé a donde se encuentra

Chóji:- séguro que esto es necesario?, podémos ir mañana, se hace tárde..

Shikamarú:- Sabes que tán importante es ese libro para mí, además, el pueblo no queda muy lejos, podemos ir por los arboles, sin tocar el suelo, así no corremos peligro de ser interceptados por ladrones, si vamos a buen ritmo podremos llegar por la mañana, no es así kiba?

Kiba simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación ante todo, no quería que se ponga de malas otra vez

Shikamarú:- bueno, pues, marchemonos

Kiba:- éspera, tengo que avizar a mi madre, no puedo irme así porque sí

El ninja de sombras suspiró un poco, pero era comprensible

Shikamarú:- esta bien, no tardes mucho

/Fin del flashback/

Kiba:- y mas o menos así fue como pasó todo..

El chico levantó la mirada, y los ojos de los otros 2 se quedarón en blanco, a lo que el chico con colmillos se puso algo nervioso, la chica fue la primera en levantar la voz

Sakura:- Y SIMPLEMENTE SE FUERON ASÍ?

Naruto:- Y que pasó después?, donde están?

El chico se sintió un poco abrumado por las reacciones tan agresivas, a lo que le tomo un poco de tiempo tomar compostura y empezar a explicar

Kiba:- tra..tranquilos!, cuando recorriamos los bosques encontramos una pequeña cabaña en la que descansamos un rato, después de eso, ellos me dijéron que irian sólos, después de todo no estabamos muy lejos, ya les había dado las indicaciones de la del hogar de ella

Naruto:- y tú solo volviste sin mas?

Kiba:-puess.. claro, pensé que ya estarían aquí entrado el mediodia, el sitió no es peligroso, digo, lo he recorrido varias veces sólo!

Akamaru:- Gaau, guau,

Kiba:-Eh? que pasa Akamarú?

El perro que estaba con ellos empezo a ladrar en dirección de la cása de Kiba, y se dieron cuenta que había una silueta de una chica a la que reconocieron de inmediato

Naruto:- Ino!, supongo que ella también esta buscando al pulgoso

Kiba:- OYE!,

Sakura:- tranquilos los 2, malditos bufones!

La pelirosa calmó los ánimos y los 4 se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la chica rúbia a la cual se le veía la cara preocupada

Sakura:- Ino!, supongo que también estas aquí por lo mismo que nosotros no?

La chica miró a su amiga y luego hacía Naruto para finalmente darse cuenta de que ya todos estaban efectivamente por lo mismo

Ino: Supongo que sí, alguna información relevante

Sakura:- este bóbo nos dijo que Shikamarú y Chóji se dirigieron a una aldea cerca de aquí

Kiba:- Oye!, no me digas bóbo

Naruto:- Vamos!, en primer lugar todo esto es tu culpa!

Naruto y Kiba estaban a punto de pelear y las chicas bajaron los ánimos

Ino:- Vamos!, tontos, no tenemos tiempo para esto, además tenemos que darnos prisa

Sakura:- Ino tiene razón, no podemos perder más tiempo

Naruto:- esta bien.. Pulgoso INDICANOS!

con esto Naruto le pegó una patáda al ninja con el perro, este bufó pero eventualemente hizo cáso y terminaron caminando por el bosque, en dirección hacía el pueblo

Kiba iba primero junto con Akamarú, haciendo de guía

Naruto:- Uff, espero que lleguemos pronto, me esta entrando sueño

Sakura se enojó por esas palabras

Sakura:-DE VERDAD?, RECIÉN INICIAMOS EL RECORRIDO, TE AGUANTAS NARUTO!

Ino no pudo evitar reir ante la escena

Pasó cerca de una hora en lo que la caminata se empezó a hacer monotoná, y la ojiazul miró hacia su amiga

Ino:- Sakura, hace tiempo que no te veo, como vas con el entrenamiento?

la pelirosa miró hacia donde estaba su compañera

Sakura:- pues bien la verdad, créo que no tengo mucho más que aprender en éste momento

Ino:- de verdad?, tienes una fuerza equiparable a la de Tsuande-sama, o al menos, eso es lo que me dijeron

Sakura:- Vamos, no es para tanto, aunque su entrenamiento no fue nada agradable..

Naruto escuchaba cómo hablaban entre medio de las 2 chicas,

"Es verdad, Sákura se pusó demasiado fuerte, a decir verdad es algo que parecía imposible cuando eramos más pequeños, pero sin duda su confianza logró dar sus frutos" mirába orgulloso a su compañera

Ino:- Siento no haber sido muy útil en la guerra, quizás me faltó más preparación, después de todo, no erá algo fácil, pero siento que dí tódo de mi

Ahora naruto dirigió su vista a Ino, y a diferencia de Sakura ella no tuvo gran participación en las últimas epopeyas vividas

"Ino, no la he visto muy bien estos últimos meses, quizás se quedó muy atrás, es increible como antes competía codo con codo contra Sákura, es raro que su nivel haya bajado..aún así, siempre me llamó la atención su cabello largo, Sákura-chan siempre lo matuvo corto luego de los exámentes pero Ino.. simplemente se lo dejó crecer.. además, sus prendas, siempre me gustó cómo las llevaba..., em" -

mientras ellas discutian no pudo evitar fijarse en como iba Ino, por algún motivo no podia despegar su vista de ella, al verla, le venian recuerdos de esa noche intima que tuvieron juntos, y el roce de sus manos, que por algún motivo, le púso tembloroso, y de esa caminata a la luz de la luna, tan casual, pero, idilica, y no púdo evitar ponerse algo rojo

sin querer, el chico pisó mal y se fue derecho al suelo, a lo que llamó la atención de las chicas, sobre todo de Ino

Ino:- Naruto estas bien -ella se fué a socorrerlo-

Naruto:- sí, sólo no estaba prestando atención al caminó, maldición

Sakura estaba un poco exasperada, pensando que era uno de los tantos chascarillos de Naruto

Sakura:- vamos Naruto, la llegaremos pronto, no estes jugando

Ella apuró el paso, dejando solos a Ino y a el chico

Ino:- jejeje, cabeza hueca, al parecer otra vez en la luna

Naruto:- hehehe, si, que chistoso -dijo sarcásticamente-

Ino:- es curioso; cuando eramos niños nunca creí que tu serías de esas personas que pierden la atención con fácilidad y se adentran en sus pensamientos.. siquiera creía que pensabas algo

el chico algo enfadado no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, a lo que la chica le dedico una sonrisa divertida

Naruto:- de hecho yo no tenía en cuenta que tu pensarás mas haya de ti misma

Ino:- otra vez con eso Naruto

La rubia evidentemente no le gustaba que Naruto le recordara cómo era antes, es algo que dejó en el pasado, había madurado, igual que él

Los 5 apurarón el paso y mientras caminaban Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en un detalle de la ruta

Naruto:- em..

Ino:- que pasa Naruto?

Naruto:- me doy cuenta de que no hay flores en el camino, al menos, flores que llamen la atención

La chica quedó sorprendida por el comentario, al parecer si que le caló el interes por las flores después de su charla nocturna

Ino:- Jajaja, si que te piqué el gusano por la herbologia he?

Naruto:- Claro que no!, es solo que.. siempre suelen haber

Ino:- bueno.. ya habrán, también es cierto que este camino no es muy concurrido, a lo mejor la maleza había reinado este sitio por bastante tiempo

Naruto:- supongo..

El chico no pudó evitar volver a mirar a su compañera de equipo en este viaje, simplemente le daba curiosidad, o eso parecia "que me está pasando.. simplemente no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.. concentrate Naruto!"

De repente la chica se dío la vuelta y miró al chico desprevenido con sus taras mentales, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, Naruto otra vez la quizo mirar de reojo, encontrandose con su atención puesta en el; no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, ambos se mirarón mutuamente

Naruto:- em.. yo..

Kiba:- HEMOS LLEGADO A LA CABAÑA!

Akamaru:- Guau, guau!

Naruto:- AHHH

Kiba dijo esto gritando, tan fuerte que sacó de sus ensoñaciones al chico del rasengan, a lo que maldijo por sus adentros el arruinar el momento

Sakura:- que pasa Naruto?

Naruto:- Maldita séas Kiba, no grites pulgoso!

Kiba:- Oye!, quieres pelear! te recuerdo que estas en desventaja!

Naruto:- Jajaja!, eso esta por verse

Sakura:- POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, DEJEN DE PELEAR!

la pelirosa mandó a volar a Naruto y a Kiba de un puñetazo, Akamaru sólo pudo ir a buscar hacia donde se encontraba su dueño tirado

Ino:- Asombrosa demostración de habilidad -Aplaudiendo-

Sakura hizo una reverencia

después de eso, los 5 entraron a la cabaña, no parecía del todo segura, de hecho parecía abandonada, la maleza había cubierto gran parte de la madera, y las ventanas estaban rotas, al menos, los de la entrada, y de por sí no había nadie en el lugar, Kiba sonreía triunfante, pero el resto parecía un poco desilucionado, hasta el perro soltó un lloriqueo

Kiba:- bueno, que les parece?

Naruto:- eh, pulgoso... eres consciente que esto.. no esta habitable cierto?

El ninja rubio tragó saliva angustiado mientrad que el ninja de los razgos salvajes miró a su compañero sin entender muy bien su queja, pero todo esto se le quitó al oir a las chicas

Sakura:- KIBA, ESTO ESTA ABANDONADO!, COMO PUDIERON QUEDARSE A DORMIR AQUI!

Ino:- es cierto, esto ni siquiera parece seguro

Kiba:- chicas, chicas, tranquilas, en el cuarto de arriba hay cámas y almohadas y todo eso, al parecer los que vivieron aquí antes dejarón tódo en su sitió

Naruto:- Kiba... este lugar parece sumamente peligroso, además, ninjas de todas partes pueden venir y usarlo como trampa

El chico de los colmillos exasperado por las pocas ganas de sus compañeros del lugar quizo demostrar que de hecho esta lugar si merecía la pena

Kiba:- venga, vamos arriba y verán como cambian sus opiniones

al entrar al cuarto "sano" se dieron cuenta que efectivamente era un lugar bastante agradable, lo suficiente para pasar la noche ahí, las cámas estaban casi echas, y el poco desorden que había era por unos kunaís que estaban clavados por la pared

Naruto:- kiba estos son...

Kiba:- son mios, no te preocupes

Luego se dieron cuenta de otro problema.. solo había 2 camas. uno de ellos era lo suficientemente grande para 2 personas, pero el otro era pequeño

Kiba:- JA buen intento Naruto!, pero yo me quedaré arriba, me dormire con..

Sakura:- Ni sueñes maldito pervertido

Kiba:- iba a decir con Akamarú

Nadie estaba muy seguro de si realmente se iba a referír a Akamaru, pero de todos modos no dejarían que Kiba duerma

Ino:- lo siento kiba, pero eres el único de nosotros que conoce bien el terreno, tendrás que quedarte vigilado

Kiba:- NO SE VALE!, ustedes son más, era obvio que mi votación de quedarme a dormir no iba a valer

Naruto:- Da igual, no será por mucho tiempo, después de todo, no serán muchas horas, luego ire yo a vigilar

KIba:- tsk, lo que tu digas

El Chico-Bestia no se había tragado del todo las palabras del Chico-Zorro, pero no le quedaba de otra

Al estar arriba Naruto se recostó sobre la cáma pequeña mientras que Sakura se recostó junto con Ino, estando bastante comodas las 2, sin embargo Naruto no dejaba de moverse. Al poco tiempo empezó a ser ruidoso, la pelirosa seguia dormida pero la rubia abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que Naruto parecía tener un mal sueño.

 **uyyy, lamento dejarlo así, pero el siguiente va a ser interesante, se viene el drama al 100% y terminará al rojo vivo :O!, pero no spoilers!, hasta otra :D!**


	4. Pueblo, la niebla y el culto (Parte I)

**Siguiendo en la cabaña de las revelaciones nuestros protagonistas se quedaron dormidos, todos menos Naruto, que al parece está teniendo una pesadilla, Ino se dió cuenta, disfruten :D**

Ino:- pss, Naruto

El chico no respondía, parecía bastante incómodo, a lo que la chica no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, debido a que no quería subir el tono de su voz por no despertar a su amiga.

Ella se acercó a la cama del chico, que de hecho estaba sudoroso, esto le empezó a preocupar, se podia escuchar que balbuceaba algo casi inentendible si se escuchaba

Naruto:- No!.. no puedo dejar que te la lleves.. maldito.. tengo que resolver esto..

La ojiazul lo miró algo asustada, y con un poco de cuidado puso su mano sobre la frente del chico, a lo que este reaccionó, volviendosé a poner tranquilo, de pronto la chica también se tranquilizó, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada del chico, ahora que parecía más relajado "hehe, supongo que tenía una pesadilla"- decía la chica, frotando su mano en la mejilla del chico miró de reojo su hombro y su -inexistente- brazo.

Naruto:- eh?, que estas.. ¿ino?

La chica sin darse cuenta y aún teniendo su mano posada en la mejilla del chico se dió cuenta que este ya estaba despiertó, a lo que dió un pequeño brinco de la impresión, alejando su mano de su mejilla

Ino:- Ay!, lo siento, no quería asustarte

El chico empezó a acicalar su ojo derecho

Naruto:- no, esta bien.. es solo que me impresionaste hehe.. que haces despierta? paso algo malo?

El chico empezó a preguntar cosas pero la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza, dejandolo visiblemente más tranquilo

Ino:- no, es que parece que tenías una pesadilla

El rubio de pronto se dió cuenta que estaba sudoroso y también recordó su sueño, dejandolo visiblemente triste

Naruto:- ah, eso..

Ino:- lo tienes seguido?

Naruto:- no empezó hace mucho, una o dos noches quizás?, no sé porqué los tengo..

El chico dijo esto sin creerselo del todo, debido a que sabía más o menos el motivo principal, pero no quería decirselo para que la charla se volviera incomoda para él

Ino:- no te preocupes, seguro será la presión de ser hokage, además tenemos que buscar a Shikamarú y Chóji, es algo normal

La chica intento calmar los animos del chico, pero de todas formas el ya no estaba pensando en eso, Naruto no se dió cuenta que la chica volvió a ver de nuevo a su hombro, tenía una curiosidad

Ino:- oye.. todavía lo sientes?

Naruto:- Eh?

El chico miró para arriba para encontrar su mirada, a lo que la chica respondió devolviendosela

Ino:- me refiero a tu brazo.. aún tienes sensaciones?

Naruto:- ah, no pasa nada, algunas veces.. pero de todos modos no es algo que me haya dejado una marca profunda, significa algo positivo para mi

La chica lo vió más impresionada, el chico volvió a mirar a mirar para abajo

Ino:- porque?

Naruto:- Representa.. la unión que tengo con Sasuke

Al oir ese nombre la chica no pudo evitar entrar en angustia

Ino:- Sasuke?, Naruto pero, él, sigue.. empeñado en cambiar el mundo?

el chico seguía con la cabeza gacha, ladeandola un poco

Naruto:- no lo sé.. pero si algo estoy seguro, es que haga lo que haga, tome la decisión que tome, nunca estará sólo, y esta es la señal de esto

Ino:- entiendo.. es algo muy profundo.. sin duda

La chica no dijo esto con sarcasmo, de verdad pensaba que era un vinculo muy fuerte el de Naruto con él, después de todo, eran como hermanos

Sin darse cuenta, ella había posado su pierna en el el colchón acercandose al hombro de Naruto para verlo mejor, pero también se dió cuenta de que se encontraba cerca de su rostro, el chico no pasó esto por alto

Naruto:- Ino.. estás.. cerca

El chico no aparto su mirada del de la chica, a la que ella también reaccionó al ver su cara de nuevo, viendose visiblemente roja también

Ino:- yo.. es.. qué

Naruto:-...

El rubió se acerco como por inercía a al rostro de la chica, cosa que ella respondió acercandosé también

Ino:- Naruto... yo..

Sákura:- Donde esta kiba?, créo que su turno de vigilar ya acabó

La pelirosa se había despertado hace un momento, y los rubios no se dieron cuenta, pero aún no había inclinado la cabeza para ver donde estaba su compañera de cáma, a lo que ellos aprovecharon para alejarse lo más rapido que pudieron

Naruto:- Me cago en... -rápidamente se tapó la cára con las sabanas-

Ino:- Heeee, debe estar abajo - dandoes la vuelta respondió como automatá, seguía estando roja-

Sakura:- ino?, porque estas roja? tienes fiebre o algo así?

La rubía seguia titubeando y respondió como pudo

Ino:- NO!, es solo qu-que, no podia dormir! y ssssimplementemelevanteparatomarelfresco!

La chica soltó esta palabras a la mayor velocidad que pudo, por lo que su compañera solo pudo entender la mitad

Sakura:-Ok...

Kiba:- venga, que le toca a alguien vigilar, ya pasarón las 2 horas

La pelirosa empezó a extrañarse, pero antes de siquiera intentar seguir atando cabos el chico con el perro ya estaba arriba

Ino:- YO VOY!

La chica con coleta salió disparada de la habitación casi empujando al chico con colmillos en el intento, haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva más hilarante para los que aún estaban ahí

Kiba:- que... que mosca le picó!?

Sakura:- No lo sé.. yo estaba dormida hace unos momentos..

Ambos seguian mirandose extrañados mientras que Naruto estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con la sabana "que... que acaba de pasar?- pensaba mientras seguia rojo

Kiba:- Bueno, mientras Akamarú y Ino están abajo créo que me toca dormir y Naruto se quedó con la cáma pequeña.. hehe..

El chico con colmillos se ruborizó ante este comentario algo pícaro a lo que la pelirosa no se lo tomó muy bien

Sakura:- NI SUEÑES QUE TE VAS A ACOSTAR CONMIGO!, MALDITO PULGOSO! NARUTO DESPIERTA!

La chica se había levantado de un salto y había tirado al rubio de la cáma, el chico con colmillos simplemente miraba la escena impactado

Naruto:- AUUUCH, SAKURA!, PORQUE ME TIRAS!

La chica simplemente señalo a Kiba y contesto

Sakura:- Tu te duermes con el pulgoso en la cama grande!, yo en esta, hasta que llegue mi turno

Naruto aún en el piso sobandose la cabeza miró a kiba y este, también angustiado, le devolvió la mirada, para finalmente devolverle la mirada a Sakura al unisono

Naruto:-PORQUE!?

Kiba:- PORQUE!?

La chica se le acabá la paciencia, a lo que simplemente los 2 no hicieron más preguntas al darse cuenta de que se iban a llevar un buen golpe de la ninja medico

Ambos se quedarón en la cáma grande, dandose las espaldas, pateandose de vez en cuando, para mantenerse alejados el uno del otro

Naruto:- Kiba!, dejame dormir baka!

Kiba:- Perdóname, pero tú eres el que empezaste a molestar!

Naruto:- JA!, si no fuera por tu culpa no estariamos aquí para empezar, y todo por esa tonta novia tuya

Kiba:- Cuidado como hablas de ella!

El chico bestia levantó la voz lo que hizo molestar a Sakura del todo

Sakura:- CALLENSÉ LOS 2, O SINO NO DUERMEN!

Kiba:- Tsk,

Naruto:- lo siento Sakura-chan, kiba baja la voz!

Kiba:- yo? pero si t.. -El chico paró en secó al sentir unos frios ojos jade mirandole de frente-

Kiba:- bueno esta bien..

Los ánimos se calmaron, mientras parecía que finalmente se iban a dormir Naruto le preguntó algo que a Kiba le interesó

Naruto:- oye, kiba

Kiba:- que quieres? casi me quedo dormido

Naruto:- esa chica es tan importante para tí?

Kiba:- de hecho si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, seguramente en este momento estaría con ella

Naruto:- ha, si? -levantó una ceja-

Kiba:- si... de hecho le gusta mucho el Shógi y cuando le dije que podía darle una edición especial se puso demasiado contenta

Naruto:- así que esa fue la razón por la que le pediste a Shikamarú el libro eh?

el chico con colmillos asiente

Kiba:- él me dijo que era una edición muy especial la que poseía, pero no pensé que fuera tán especial

El chico zorro tenía curiosidad ahora, iba a indagar más

Naruto:- y.. como la conociste?

el chico con colmillos se puso de boca al techo, parece que esta vez se puso sentimental

Kiba:- fue en una misión que tuve con Hinata y Shino, en su pueblo natal

Naruto:- hm

Kiba:- teniamos que escoltar a una anciana que fue a la aldea de konoha para pedir unos recados para una fiesta, de hecho la misión no hubiera requerido tanta importancia de no ser por el hecho de que al parecer, el pueblo había sufrido ataques, no sé, unos ladrones o algo así, no escuché muy bien

Al rubio le llamó la atención este detalle, pero no dijo nada, seguia escuchando atentamente

Kiba:- el caso, cuando llegamos ahí, la encontré, era hermosa, como ningúna otra chica que me había cruzado, le gustó mucho Akamarú, de hecho le dió de beber en su casa, en el momento de irnos de la aldea me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera, y así lo hice, fuimos a pescar, hablabamos sobre perros, animales en general, y me dijo que le gustaban los juegos de mesa.. y se me ocurrió.. de que si le daba el libro de Shikamarú, al menos por un tiempo, le haría muy feliz

el chico zorro le llamó la atención este detalle y se dispuso a aclarar su duda

Naruto:- y porqué no simplemente, se compraba uno?, acaso en el pueblo no hay de esos manuales?

El chico con colmillos se quedo quieto, al parecer el comentario no le había sentado bien

Kiba:- Naruto

Naruto:- que pasa?

Kiba:- el pueblo de yami es pobre

"Yami?, así se llama?"- el rubio quedó algo impactado con lo dicho, mientras que su amigo prosegía

Kiba:- no puede permitirse comprar esos libros tan caros, pensaba que si le daba ese día el libro...

/Flashback/

El chico de los colmillos paseaba con su perro en un pueblo pequeño, al parecer con una chica de cabello negro, corto, y de estatura media

Yami:- Oye kiba

Kiba:- hm? dime

El chico estaba mirando una casa que había llamado su atención y se percató que la chica le hablaba

Yami:- dijiste que tenías algo que darme?

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se tocaba el cabello

Kiba:- ahh sí, tu regalo, esperamé aquí, lo guardé cerca de este lugar, ven! akamarú

Akamarú: Guau!, guau!

La chica miraba al chico con una cara extrañada, al parecer algo ansiosa también, mientras el chico sacaba una bolsa que había detrás de un bordillo de piedra relativamente alto

"Espero y con esto me haya ganado algo especial haha" decía muy contento mientrás sacaba el libro de la bolsa, justo en ese instante, Akamarú empieza a ladrar

Kiba:- que sucede akamarú?

El chico alzó la vista y vió que la joven estaba con un adulto hablandole, al parecer reconoció quien era ese sujeto "oh no.. el padre"- el chico se acerco adonde se encontraban mientras ponía de nuevo el libro en la bolsa de amarre

Hombre del pueblo:- que te dije Yami?, se hace tarde, no puedo dejar que te quedes más tiempo por la calle, sabes que están pasando cosas extrañas

Yami:- pero.. padre, por favor, solo dejame quedarme un rato más con kiba

Hombre del pueblo:- lo siento, pero el alcalde decretó un toque de queda, por seguridad tengo que llevarte adentro

Kiba:- Hey que pasa, señor Hikuro

El chico dijo esto con algo de altanería, al parecer no le gustaba que le hablen en un tono tan seco a Yami

Señor Hikuro:- Te dije que te quería lejos de mi hija, maldito ninja, gracias a uno como tú el pueblo está como está

El chico se sintió algo ofendido, sin embargo siguió respondiendole al mayor

Kiba:- Vamos, no se lo tome tan mal, además solo nos ibamos a quedar un rato más, hasta que le dé su regalo,

el chico dijo esto algo conmovido, esperando que al menos se le hablande el corazón al padre de yami

Señor Hikuro:- HAHAHA, lo siento mocoso, aunque digas eso con esa cara no puedo aceptar nada tuyo, Yami ven!

Yami:- Papa! no me agarres así

El hombre agarró de la muñeca a la chica y la arrastro por la fuerza hacía dentro dentro de la casa, Kiba intentó detenerlo

Kiba:- Vamos, shinjo, dejala en paz

El hombre paró en seco, al parecer no le gustaba que le llamen por su nombre

Shinjo:- cómo me llamaste? maldito mocoso

El señor se acercó peligrosamente hacía donde estaba Kiba, al parecer, iba a golpearlo, el chico se puso en posé de combate en respuesta también iba a embestir, pero en ese momento Yami se interpuso entre el chico salvaje y el señor

Yami:- Kiba, VETE!

Kiba:- Yami?

El chico parecía algo impresionado con esas palabras, pero seguia serio

Yami:- he dicho que te largues kiba, no te quiero ver

El hombre parece haberse calmado también, pero el chico seguía sin entender muy bien, hasta que la chica le guiño un ojo, indicando que era una estrategia

Yami:- sólo.. vete, ya no te quiero ver

Shinjo:- ya oiste a mi hija.. largo!

El hombre no se percató en lo absoluto de las intenciones de su hija, pero sin embargo la chica después de esto tuvo que irse para adentro de la casa y kiba se quedó con Akamarú afuera, al parecer, todo esto era simplemente para que la pelea se detuviera

Kiba:- tengo que darle el regalo, Akamarú, no puedo dejarlo así como así

el chico agarró el regalo y saltó hacía la ventana del cuarto de la chica, donde se encontraba sin poder hablar en voz alta

Kiba:- Yami.. yami!, -dijo esto casi susurrando-

la chica se encontraba de espaldas haciendo sus deberes y vió por sorpresa a el chico por la ventana, decidió abrirla para poder hablar mejor

Yami:- que haces aquí?, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, al parecer ellos vendrán

El chico sacó el libro mientras decía que no se preocupará

Kiba:- escucha, ten esto, por favor

La chica quedó ojiplatica ante lo que tenía el joven en sus manos, sin embargo reaccionó de forma negativa

Yami:- de donde sacaste esto?, no.. no puedo aceptarlo

Kiba:- por favor!, se lo mucho que te gusta el juego, y lo mucho que te distráe de los problemas del pueblo, estoy seguro que le darás un buen uso

Yami:- pero..

La chica seguía pensativa, al parecer, iba a aceptarlo, de no ser porque de pronto su padre la viene hacía su cuarto

Yami:- Maldición, ESCONDETE

Kiba:- Pero... agh, esta bien

El chico se puso contra la pared al lado de la ventana, haciendo imposible que le vieran desde adentro, sin embargo Yami olvidó cerrar la ventana, el señor Hikuro entró para ver cómo estaba su hija, se encontró con la ventana abierta y reprendió a su hija.

Shinjo:- que haces con la ventana abierta?, te tengo que recordar lo peligroso que es?,

El viejo Hikuro cerró la ventana, al parecer, esta vez no se podría abrir, porque tenía un cello para impedirlo

Kiba:- maldita sea

El chico miró por la rendilla cómo el viejo le decía que no se acercara a la ventana, que era peligroso

Yami:- esta bien, padre

Luego el hombre se fue del cuarto y Kiba aprovecho esto para volver a estar de frente a la ventana,

Kiba:- bueno, parece que esta vez si se enojó eh? -lo dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

Yami:- no es gracioso, además tienes que irte antes que los cuidadores te vean

Kiba: No sin antes darte.. eh?

se dió cuenta que la ventana no habría, era un sello muy bueno al parecer

Yami:- no podrás abrirlo, no sin romperlo, me lo das mañana si?, -la chica ya algo exasperada quería que se fuera, tenía miedo de que lo atrapen-

Kiba:- tiene que ser hoy maldición

De pronto Akamarú empezo a ladrar y se dió cuenta de que los cuidadores nocturnos se acercaron a la casa de Yami

Yami:- ya!, vete!,

Kiba:-Esperá, no, argh!

Queriendo abrir la ventana, siendo incapaz, no tuvo de otra que abrir el libro y por la rendilla quitar paginas y darselas manualmente,

Yami:- que haces!, no!

Kiba:- por favor tomalas!

Yami no tuvo de otra que agarrarlas, pero kiba no pudo sacar más debido a que su padre volvía a subir, y además, del otro lado se acercaban los cuidadores nocturnos, no tuvo de otra que irse, con el libro, no sin antes soltarle una ultima frase

Kiba:- feliz cumpleaños

Después de esto saltó por abajo y se fue por los arboles con Akamarú

/fin del Flashback/

Kiba:- no tuve más remedió que darte el libro, porque sinó Shikamarú me lo iba a pedir y no quería que viera las hojas faltantes, pero no sabía que se iba a poner tan mal

Naruto:- ya veo, es algo muy bonito lo que hiciste por ella

Kiba:- haha, gracias. hoy, bueno, ayer iba a reponer todo llevandola a una cita romantica improvisada, pero no pensé que esto llegase a pasar

Al rubio le llamó la atención lo que dijo, quizás realmente esta vez Kiba había encontrado a alguien importante en su vida, no quería sonar como un imbécil ni nada que lo ofendiera así que simplemente trató de acomodarsé y dormir.

"si, bueno, no es qué, no tengo tiempo, bueno, ok, esta bién"- el chico se encontraba en la misteriosa aldea, el ninja que lo había dejado inmovil se había ido y él.. se podia mover. "que extraño"- pensó por un momento, luego dió un par de pasos hacía donde se había ido con la chica, corrió por unos momentos hasta que encontró al ninja en un puente con la chica atada, el sitió tenía niebla y parecía nublado

Naruto:- Dejalá ir!

El hombre simplemente rió con las palabras del chico, parece que no le tomaba en serio

Ninja misterioso:- jajaja, eres muy gracioso niño, si no la dejó ir que harás

Parecía querer agotar la paciencia del chico, cosa que estaba logrando

Naruto:- voy a destrozarte

el jovén dijo estas palabras muy alto, haciendo eco en el ambiente misterioso, el hombre seguía riendo, parecía que algo se tramaba

Ninja desconocido:- Intentalo..

A estas palabras el chico reaccionó de manera rápida, cargó el rasengan y se disponía a atacarlo, empezó a correr

Ninja desconocido:- eso es chico, acercate a la trampa

La chica que estaba junto a él vió que tenía algo en el brazo, parecía alguna especie de Jeringa con veneno a lo que reaccionó

Chica del velo:- Naruto!, es una trampa!

Ninja misterioso:- que? es imposible!, te puse a dormir!

El hombre con la katana se distrajo por un momento y Naruto consiguió llegar a el, pero el sujeto fue más rapido y logro inyectarle la sustancia

Ninja misterioso:- Jajjajaa, caiste en mi trampa de todos modos

El chico muy adolorido de repente, empezó a sonreir y de pronto el hombre sabía porqué lo hacía; el era un clon. De pronto el clon de sombra sujetó el brazo del Ninja para que no escape

Ninja misterioso:- NO PUEDE SER!

Atrás del clon se encontraba el verdadero Naruto, que cargó un Rasen-Shurinken con mucho poder, el hombre sólo podía ver inmovilizado como era atravezado por dicho poder

Naruto:- ARRRGHH!

Ninja misterioso:- AAAAAAAAHHAH

Con un grito, el ninja salió volando de su alcanze por semejante impacto, Naruto también se cayó al suelo por todo el poder usado, pero logró reponerse he ir hacía donde se encontraba la chica

Naruto:- Jejeje, logré salvarte

Chica del velo:- Menos mal, sinó ese hombre me habría matado

Naruto:- eh..

El chico noto algo de inmediato, la joven de alguna forma había cambiado su tono de voz, en sus encuentros anteriores ella sonaba tímida y se dirigía a Naruto de una forma más formal, el chico siguió pensando en este detalle mientras que la desataba

Chica del velo:- Y?

El chico la miraba sin entender que quería

Naruto:- que.. pasa?

Chica del velo:- me vas a ayudar a levantarme o no?.. cabeza hueca

Naruto:- qu..

El chico quedó ojiplatico por cómo lo llamó, la única persona que le decía de esta forma, la única que lo estaba diciendo así en estos días, era Ino, pero esta misteriosa chica no podía ser ella... ¿o si?

Naruto:- esta.. bien

El chico estiró su brazo y logro ponerla de pie, mientras que ella se arreglaba su conjunto vió como el rubio no paraba de mirarla, a lo que reaccionó confusa

Chica cdel velo:- que sucede? acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

Naruto:- no puedo.. verla, puedo.. sacarte el velo

La chica trás el velo al parecer sonrió con la propuesta, pero tenía pensado otra cosa

Chica del velo:- esta bien.. pero tienes que acercarte

Naruto:- Esta.. esta bien

El chico algo nerviosó se acerco al rostro de la chica y por alguna razón sintió que quería besarla, sin poder parar los impulsos se acerco más de lo que debía y estando a punto de juntar sus labios trás mover el velo para que se vean sus labios, ella reaccionó

Chica del velo:- que.. haces..

Naruto:- sólo será un momento si?, sólo dejame

Chica del velo:- NO, DE VERDAD QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TONTO!

El chico abrió los ojos de repente y se dió cuenta de que tenía a Kiba delante suyo, y estaba apunto de poner sus labios en los suyos

Naruto:- QUE DEMONIOS!

KIBA:- ALEJATE!

Ambos salieron disparados en dirección contraría cayendose en el proceso de la cáma, y con el ruído, ino quien estaba durmiendo en la cáma pequeña despertó

Ino:- que sucede?

Ambos se levantaron avergonzados, y uno de los dos abrió la boca para intentar explicar el malentendido

Naruto:- Yo.. él... tu..

Kiba:- EL MUY TONTO ME INTENTO BESAR!

Naruto:- NO ES VERDAD.. ESTABA SOÑANDO, MALDITO PULGOSO

ambos se acercaron para golpearse pero en ese momento entró Sakura a la habitación

Sakura:- QUE DEMONIOS SON ESOS GRITOS!

Kiba:- eh?

Naruto:- eh?

ambos se tenían sujetos la solapa del otro y no pudieron evitar darse la vuelta al darse cuenta de la prescencia de la pelirosa

Ino:- dejen de pelear.. ya es de día al parecer

La pelirosa miró a su compañera quien estaba junto a la ventana observando el cielo

Sakura:- tiene razón, tenemos que irnos

Ambos chicos se soltarón y bajaron por las escaleras casi a la vez, el chico con colmillos tenía una duda

Kiba:- y Akamarú?

Sakura:- está durmiendo por aquél lado, en ese colchón

Las chicas bajaron mientras que la pelirosa apuntaba hacía la habitación conjunta, donde el perro se percató de la prescencia de su amo

Akamarú:- Guau guau!

Naruto:- bueno, ya es de día, hay que moverse

las chicas asentieron con la cabeza, mientras que Kiba estaba con Akamarú

Todos salieron afuera

Naruto:- Bueno Kiba, se supone que no estamos lejos no

El chico colmillo miró hacia una dirección preguntandose mentalmente cuanto quedaba, y dejo de mirar cuando tuvo respuesta

Kiba:- no se preocupen, falta poco

Todos iniciaron la caminata con Kiba delante guiando al grupo, y de nuevo Sakura y Ino empezaron a hablar

Sakura:- Oye, sabes porqué los chicos estaban gritando hace un rato?

El rubio recordó apenado no sólo la escena, sino también el sueño que tuvo, preguntandose que había sucedido exactamente

Ino:- no tengo idea, cuando me desperté ya estaban discutiendo..

La pelirosa miró a Naruto que parecía envuelto de nuevo en sus dudas y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa imaginandose el peor de los escenarios

Sakura:- así que estaban soñando cosas pervertidas eh?

ese comentario sacó de sus pensamientos al ojiazul y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo

Naruto:- N-NO ES VERDAD!

La pelirosa rió y a su lado la chica del clan yamanaka estaba algo apenada, recordando también anoche cómo se acerco al Uzumaki, preguntandose si su corazón le estaba diciendo algo, La pelirosa se dió cuenta del estado de su amiga

Sakura:- te pasa algo Ino?, andas muy callada

La chica puso la mejor sonrisa en su cara y respondió la pregunta incomoda

Ino:- Eh!, no es nada, es solo que estoy pensando que haremos cuando lleguemos -se excuso-

Sakura:- eso es verdad, me pregunto donde estarán Shikamarú y Shóji

Al chico del rasengan le llamó la atención esto, recordando lo duro que fue el padre de Yami a Kiba por ser un ninja

Naruto:- es verdad, y que tal si están en problemas!?, kiba, tu me dijiste que al señor Hikuro no le gustaban los ninjas, a lo mejor están en apuros

el guía hacía caso omiso a esta preocupación, manteniendo un temple tranquilo

Kiba:- no te preocupes, el resto de personas no son de esa forma, sólo ese viejo

Naruto:- ya véo.. eh! esa es?

A lo lejos se ve un pueblo pequeño, tragado por la niebla, con otra particularidad; no había nadie o al menos, no se distinguía a nadie cerca

Kiba:- si, esta es, pero algo extraño pasa, no hay gente vigilando las rutas

Los chicos entrarón a las -aparente- sombrias calles, si antes parecía desabitada ahora se notaba más. esto alarmó sobre todo a Kiba, quien no parecía entender que habia ocurrido

Ino:- algo no marchá del todo bien

Naruto:- ESPEREN, TODOS!, ACERCENSE

todos se acercarón a Naruto, que aparentemente, intuía algo

Sakura:- que sucede Naruto?

Naruto:- Algo.. se acerca

El chico dijo esto sin despegar la vista de la niebla, y efectivamente, esto era cierto. una lluvia de kunaís llovió, pero lograron esquivarlos a tiempo sin embargo y debido a la niebla, seguían si ver a los atacantes

Sakura:- Maldición, muestrensé!

?:- jajaja, al parecer, la leyenda era cierta...

Al rubió se le erizó la piel a oir esa voz, a pesar de no reconocerla

Kiba:- vamos!, queremos ver quienes son!

?:- está bien chico, complacere tus deseos por esta vez, venga chicos!, dicipen esta niebla

De pronto la niebla había desaparecido cási en su totalidad, dejando ver a gente con capucha y túnicas rojas

Ino:- pá.. parecen de una secta

el hombre rió ante esa comparación

?:- jajaja, tienes razón, no estas del todo equivocada jovén, se podría decir que somos de un culto

Naruto:- quienes son, QUE QUIEREN!

El rubio levanto la voz, queriendo imponer algo de temor a los hombres

?:- ...

Sakura:- Maldición, se están acercando

Los hombres con capucha se acercaban lentamente con katanas y kunais, pero el hombre que se estaba dirigiendo a ellos seguía quieto, mirando a Naruto

?:- ..está bien, te lo diré, sólo porque eres uno de los 2 elegidos

Los de konoha se sorprendieron ante esta distinción

Kaguro:- Me llamó Kaguro, Kaguro Ryota, y soy de los que sirvén a la diosa Kaguya

El chico se estremeció al oir ese nombre

Sakura:- te refieres.. a la diosa del chakra?

Kaguro:- así es, y estoy en este pueblo para buscar a los 2 elegidos, había oido que uno de ellos estaba rondando la zona, y al parecer, era verdad,

El chico de los colmillos se puso más furioso al pensar en las consecuencias de que estén estos hombres en el pueblo

Kiba:- que les hicieron a los que habitaban el pueblo, HABLEN!

Kaguro:- jajaja, no te preocupes por ellos, escaparón con unos ninjas que habían venido aquí, pero no por mucho tiempo, envie a mis hombres a que los siguieran

Los animos de los chicos se calmaron un poco dentro de lo que podían, pero sin embargo seguian alerta

Ino:- y que es lo que quieren!?

El hombre que vió a la joven kunoichi de nuevo puso una sonrisa sorna, levanto sus brazos y dijo lo siguiente como si fuera una plegaría

Kaguro:- NOSOTROS, SERVIDORES DE LA DIOSA DEL CHAKRA, VENIMOS A HACER LO POSIBLE POR REVIVIRLA, PERP PARA ESO, NECESITAMOS A LOS DESCENDIENTES ORIGINALES, AQUELLOS QUE AHORA PUEBLAN ESTA TIERRA, LO NECESITAMOS A ÉL

el hombre apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, y este sintiendosé impotente bajo su guardia

Naruto:- así que me quieres a mi no?

El hombe un poco más sereno respondió con gusto a su pregunta

Kaguro:- así es.. jajaja, te necesitamos a tí, descendiente

Ante esto, el chico miró hacía donde estaban sus compañero y les dijo algo en voz baja

Naruto:- escuchen, si sólo me quiere a mi, ustedes puedes escapar

Sakura:- que demonios dices

Naruto:- no, no es lo que piensan, simplemente les daré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan correr hacía donde estan Shikamarú y el resto de personas que viven aquí

Ino:- pero.. Naruto, tu solo

Naruto:- lo sé, pero si sólo me quiere a mi, y vivo, significa que a lo mejor no buscan pelear si las cosas no salen de control

Kiba:- estas seguro.. Naruto

Naruto:- no te preocupes pulgoso, estaré bien

la pelirosa levanto su puño a nivel de su menton

Sakura:- yo me quedaré contigo

El chico del rasengan negó con la cabeza

Naruto:- lo siento Sakura, pero no quiero levantar sospechas, además, son demasiados, si esto se sale de control..

Sakura:- y si se sale de control sin que yo esté aquí?

Naruto:- hehe, sólo, dejamelo todo

Sakura:- Pero no estas al 100% de tu capacidad Naruto, te falta un brazo y

Naruto:- Sólo vé

el chico dijo esto rudamente, dandose cuenta los demás que no quería recibir replica

Sakura:- esta bien Naruto.. estaremos aquí con los otros, solo mantenlos controlados

El chico le sonrió a la pelirosa, dando a entender que todo saldría bien

Ino:- Na..naruto yo..

Naruto:- esta bien Ino.. todo saldrá bien

Kiba:- maldición.. chicas estén listas, iremos a la dirección donde Akamarú rastreá

las chicas asienten mientras el rubió sigue mirando al frente, donde estaba el aparente lider de la secta, hasta que finalmente empieza a hablar en voz alta de nuevo

Naruto:- Ok, haremos lo siguiente, dejá que ellos se vayan por donde venimos. Ya me tienes a mi, simplemente, deja que se marchén.

El hombre de la capucha piensa esto detenidamente hasta que parece haber tomado una decisión

Kaguro:- esta bien.. DEJEN MARCHAR A LOS ALIADOS

El rubió sabia que algo iba mal, pero no hizo caso, con tal de que salgan de su rango lo suficiente pensaba que podrían escapar

Naruto:- Ok, ya se apartaron, muevanse

Los de konoha hicieron caso y se alejaron del rubió, poco a poco, pasaron por al lado de los sectarios, parecían frios, sin vida, sin duda de sus acciónes

Kiba:- esto me da mala espina..

El chico dijo esto susurrandolo, casi inentendible, mientras que pasaba junto a las chicas por al lado de ellos, eran muchos

cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del chico con el rasengan, el lider de la secta le hizo una señal al rubió

Naruto:- eh?

Kaguro:- ven, chico, ven

El chico se empezo a acercar a el con mucha mesura y cuando estuvo a una distancía considerable se detuvo

Naruto:- bien, ya me tienes delante, ahora que

El hombre simplemente sonreía inapropiadamente, cosa que el chico lo notó y se puso tenso

Kaguro:- ay, chico, de verdad creías que..

El chico se puso en estado de alerta mientras que el hombre a la mitad de la frase dejó de sonreir

Kanguro:- De verdad pensabas que se iban a ir sin mas.. MATENLOS A TODOS!

Naruto:- RAPIDO, CORRAN!

El ojiazul se dió la vuelta lo más rapido que pudo después de que el hombre soltará lo que habia soltado, de pronto notó como los sectarios se le acercaron y empezó a pelear

Sakura:- Maldición, AAAAAARGGH

Sakura golpeó el suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una grieta enorme, evitando que los sectarios se acercen, mientras que Shikamarú preparó su justsu con Akamarú,

Kiba:- Vamos! Clon bestia Humana!, Colmillo sobre colmillo!

Hizo los 2 jutsus lo mas rapido que pudo, derribando a algunos sectarios, mientras que Ino peleaba con los kunais contra los que podía

Mientras naruto utilizo su tecnica clones de sombra y peleaba contra ellos con 5 clones sin cansarse

Naruto:- Vamos, Rasengan!

Cargo su rasengan y se empezó a dirigir al lider de la secta y justo cuando iba a impactarlo este lo detuvo sin mucho problema

Kaguro:- TENDRÁS QUE HACERLO MEJOR QUE ESTO, TOMA!

El lider le propinó unos buenos golpes al estomago, lo suficientemente potentes para sacarle sangre y luego lo mando de una patada hacía una casa que estaba a su costado, destrozando la puerta y la mesa y llegando a incrutarlo contra la pared

Naruto:- Ma..maldición, tsk.. cómo.. como es que eres tan fuerte

El chico se incorporó lo mejor que pudo mientras que el lider sectario se le acercaba entrando en la casa

Kaguro:- eso, es porque yo.. soy el que esta destinado a traer a la diosa de vuelta

Naruto:- no me comentes tonterías, AAAARGHH

el chico corrío de nuevo hacía la dirección del hombre, y logró impactarle unos buenos golpes que lo hicieron tambalear, sin embargo seguía manteniendo su postura y empezó el contraataque, pegandole en el rostro varias veces hasta dejarlo en el suelo, al parecer el joven perdía en fuerza bruta

Naruto:- Maldita.. sea, ARRRGH

El chico impactó su puño contra el hombre, logrando llevarlo hasta la punta de la casa, sin embargo luego de que se calmará, tomó al chico por el brazo

Kaguro:- Hehe... SIGUE SIN SER SUFICIENTE!

le pego un rodillazo en el estomago y luego de eso lo mandó hacía arriba del todo, atravesando el techo y quedandose en la corniza, hecho polvo, naruto empezo a toser y ahora tenía serios problemas para ponerse de pie

Naruto:- es.. increible.. como golpea este maldio... apenas puedo moverme ya..

Kaguro:- Jjajaa, vamos, chico, creí que aguantarías más, no me decepciones

abajo de ellos los demás seguian peleando contrá los sectarios, y uno de ellos logro golpear a Akamarú, deshaciendo la tecnina de Kiba de una vez

Kiba:- Akamarú, Argh

El chico de los colmillos recibió un potente golpe dejandolo en el suelo, mientras que las chicas seguían en apuros

Sakura:- Kiba!, Arggh

La chica seguía sacudiendolos como podía pero no paraban de levantarse, quedando exausta de golpear empezo a defenderse cómo podía, hasta que lograron embestirla

Ino:- SAKURA!, argh

La kunoichi había logrado ser cortada por la espada de uno de ellos en el brazo, pero logró alejarlo para que no haga más daño, sin embargo seguía viendo a sus amigos por el suelo, y se acerco a ellos, viendose rodeada

Ino:- cómo es posible esto.. eh, NARUTO!

La chica vió horrorizada cómo golpeaban al hiperactivo una y otra vez desde el techo de uno de los establecimientos, sin que pueda defenderse

Naruto:- Mal.. dicion

Kaguro:- JJAJAAAJA, SII, FINALMENTE!

Sacó de su túnica una espada, al parecer apuntando hacía el corazón del chico, la chica que seguía en pie lo miraba impotente, y el poder hacer nada para defenderse.. este era su fin

Ino:- NARUTO!

Naruto:- AAAAAAAAAAAHH

Kaguro:- JAJAJAJAA... EH? AAAARGH

se escuchó un sonoro golpe, de pronto, el futuro Hokage abrió de nuevo los ojos, para enontrarse no con el hombre queriendo matarle, sinó con otro chico con túnica, pero este chico, tenía el pelo de color azabache, algo que el reconoció al instante y no pudo sonreir aún con su cára adolorida

Naruto:- Sas...Sasuke

El chico que estaba junto a el no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, viendolo con el ojo del sharingan

Sasuke: ha, Parece que no puedes evitar que te sálve de nuevo

 **CLIFFHANGER! chan, chan chan!, lamento ser tan cabrón hehehe, pronto soltaré la segunda y última parte de este "arco", hasta otra :D! jajajaja**


	5. Pueblo, la niebla y el culto (Parte II)

**Bueno aquí la segunda y última parte de este "arco" argumental, espero y lo disfruten!**

La rubía miró al suelo y vió a Akamarú levantandose, de pronto uno de los sectarios iba con una katana a matarlo pero rápidamente es interferido por una flecha con lo que parecía fuego negro, luego de eso el chico que estaba junto al rúbio hizo un justsú visual haciendo crear una aureola de fuego al rededor de la chica; dejando abierta una parte,

Sasuke:- VETE DE AQUI!, INO! LLEVATE A LOS OTROS!

Ino:- ESTA BIEN!, CUIDA DE NARUTO!

Sasuke:- hm

La chica luego de esto agarró a el chico de los colmillos y la chica de ojos jade y se fué saltando hacía el bosque, los sectariós querían pasar pero no podían por la aurola de fuego, incluso cuando ella ya no se encontraba en el centro el chico con cabello azabache expandió la llama hasta cubrir casi por completo el lugar donde ella se había ido, dandole todo el tiempo posible "venga, empieza el juego"- pensó para sus adentros luego de ver cómo escapaba

Kaguro:- que maravilla, ahora el segundo elegido está aquí, esto es MARAVILLOSO, JAJAJAJA

el hombre logró incorporarse luego del golpe dado por el jovén y luego de decir esto empezo a reir desquiciadamente, el chico seguía sin inmutarse

Naruto:- Sasuke.. este tipo es muy fuerte...

Sasuke:- hm

Naruto:- no te acerques... a el

Sasuke:- Naruto, tú siempre corto de miras

Naruto:- Qué?

El chico del sharingan extendió su brazo para levantar a el rubió y cuando estuvo de pié le puso su mano en el pecho

Sasuke:- tén, un poco de energia.. ese hombre te estuvo drenando chakra todo este tiempo

Naruto:- como dices?

Sasuke:- es por eso que el ambiente esta tán pesado, todo el pueblo, fue rodeado por esa niebla venenosa, ellos lo pusieron, cómo trampa

el rubio no podía creer las palabras de su amigo, ahora todo tenía sentido

Naruto:- ahora lo entiendo, de seguro de alguna forma Shikamarú se dió cuenta de esto y por eso intentó escapar con todas las personas del pueblo

Mientras Naruto decía esto el lider de la secta de nuevo puso su temple tranquilo, sintiendose un poco en apuros, curiosamente

Kaguro:- ahora entiendo cómo es que pudiste darme ese golpe tan doloroso.. jeje, tienes algun tipo de inmunidad

El joven de cabello azabache sonrió, de alguna forma tenía ese plan de antemano

Sasuke:- es una pena que no saliera todo cómo querías, ahora mismo estás perdido

Kaguro:- no te créas, aún tengo un truco bajo la manga

Sasuke:- eso está por verse Naruto AHORA!.. CHIDORÍ!

el chico del sharingan empezó a cargar con su brazo el potente rayo mientras que el rubio hizo clones de sombra y se adelanto a golpearlo con todos ellos

Kaguro:- MALDITO, TUS TONTOS CLONES NO TE SIRVEN

Naruto:- Vamos a ver si eso es cierto!

El hombre los golpeaba a todos como podía, pero era evidente que ya no era tan agil como antes, y Sasuke aprovecho esto para ir atrás uno de los narutos con el chidorí ya cargado

Sasuke:- Argghh

Kaguro:- NO LLEGARAS HASTA MI!

En ese momento el lider utilizó un jutsú para soltar un gas mortifero que cubría una gran parte del techo, evitando que Sasuke llegue a el y derrotando a muchos clones durante el proceso

Sasuke:- MALDICIÓN!

el jovén escapó del radio del gas como pudo, sin embargo el potente rayo que tenía en su brazo desapareció

Kaguro:- JAJAJA, NO PUEDES ACERCARTE, SE TE IRA TODO EL CHAKRA EN UN SEGUNDO!

decía mientras seguia en la nube expesa que lo rodeba, mientras tanto el chico de cabello azabache simplemente esbozo una sonrisa

Kaguro:- QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?

Sasuke:- simplemente me rió ante la posibilidad de que te hayas distraido

Después de esto el verdadero Naruto salió detrás de uno de los pocos clones que le quedaban cargado con el aún más letal que el Chidori, Rasen-Shuriken

Naruto:- AAAAAAARRHHGG

El chico lanzó el potente ataque pasando por la mortal niebla y impactando contra el lider sectario

Kaguro:- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

luego de esto la niebla se dicipo debido al potente viento que se levantó por el ataque, lanzando al hombre en el proceso hacía la chimenea del techo donde estaban luchando

Kaguro:- mal..maldición.. estoy sangrando.. y apenas puedo moverme.. no entiendo que... fue lo que usaste para que quedará tan debil..

Naruto:- Es uno de mis ataques más potentes!, baka, ahora esté será tu final

Kaguro:- eso está por verse...

Después de esto Sasuke miró a Naruto haciendo una señal indicativa de que llegó el momento, y ambos al unisono

Naruto:- RASENGAN!

Sasuke:-CHIDORI!

ambos cargaron su potente ataque y se disponian a embestirlo a el hombre mal herido, sin embargo, era cierto que tenía un truco bajo la manga, levantó sus dedos haciendo un cello de mano y ambos se percataron de inmediato

Kaguro:- EXPLOTA!

el techo donde se encotraba empezó a derrumbarsé, el hombre, junto con el duó de konoha callerón para abajo, lastimandosé en el proceso

Naruto:- mal..maldita séa, sasuke estas bien

Sasuke:- Si.. sólo.. el lider.. ya no lo veo

Se dieron cuenta de que el hombre había escapado como podía mientras dejó atrás de si a sus subordinados, cargados con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, empezaron a cargar encontra de ellos

Naruto:- Maldita sea, Sasuke, golpea

Sasuke:- Eso hago!

Ambos golpeaban cómo se les ocurria a los sujetos que venían en rafaga. Sasuke agarró la katana de uno de ellos y embestió en su contra con ella, y Naruto hacía lo que podía usando 2 clones como apoyo, ambos se cubrian las espaldas como podían

En otra parte, en el bosque, Una debil Ino estaba con Akamarú buscando el rastro de sus amigos perdidos, mientras tanto empezó a descansar para tomar aliento y reposó en un arbol a sus 2 amigos inconscientes

Ino:- Maldita séa.. esto fue muy duró, arg

Se dió cuenta que tenía la herida de su brazo abierta, y empezó a vendarla con el kit que portaba Sakura en sus ropas, mientras hacía esto se dió cuenta cómo desperaban poco a poco

Kiba:- aaa, siento que tódo me da vueltas

Sakura:- si.. yo.. HE? QUE PASÓ? DONDE ESTAMOS?

la chica levanto la voz estando mal herida, eso no le haría ningún bien y la rúbia quizo calmar esos animos

Ino:- tranquilos, al final, el plan de Naruto salió relativamente bien

Kiba:- escapamos?

Ino:- si.. y lo mejor es que parece ser que estamos cerca de donde fueron Shikamarú y Shóji

Sakura:- hay.. que darse prisa

Ambos se levantaron como pudieron, luego que Ino les atendiera brevemente empezaron a emprendar rapidos la marcha y de pronto encontrarón a los sectarios dando golpes a una gigante roca

Sectario:- VAMOS!, SABEMOS QUE SE OCULTAN AHÍ, YA SALGAN!

se lanzó y le dió una potente patada, sin embargo la piedra no se movía, mientras tanto el grupo de konoha vieron la escena desde lejos, pensando en un plan

Ino:- ok, como hacemos esto?

Kiba:- dejamelo a mi

El chico de los colmillos salió de los matorrales en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los 6 hombres cruzandoselos de frente

Sectario:- He? tú!, que haces aquí?

el chico se rascó la nariz en señal de chulería y señalo al que le respondió

Kiba:- parece que me encontré a los tontos, no dejaré que avanzen desde ahi

Sectario:- QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO?, ESTAS MUERTO!. HACÍA EL!

los 6 hombre corrieron en dirección hacía donde se encontraba el chico, el cual rapidamente empezó a gritar

Kiba:- AHORA! INO! SAKURA!

rapidamente salierón las 2 de su escondite y Sakura propinó un potente golpe a uno de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el suelo, mientras que la otra chicá usó su jutsu de cambios de mente para controlar a otro y así poder pelear con más fuerza,

Kiba:- JAJA, Akamarú ven!, Colmillo sobre colmillo!

el chico usó esté ataque se lanzaron en contra de los restantes acabando con ellos en un instante

Kiba:- lejos del pueblo no son tán fuertes ni resistentes!

El joven miró ahora al hombre que erá controlado por la rubia y se dió cuenta que luego de acabar con su "compañero" volvio a ser el sectario otra vez y Ino volvió a moverse

Ino:- AHORA SAKURA!

Sakura:- AAAARGHH

Ella le propino un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar acabando así con el último

Ino:- Tenemos que sacarlos, deben estár ahí dentro

Sakura:- Yo me encargo... Arrgh eh?

De pronto vió como la roca se empezó a desmoronar ante sus ojos, dando lugar a un montón de siluetas que pronto se convertirian en figuras humanas distingibles, y en el centro de ellos estaba un conocido

Shikamarú:- Jajaja... llegarón.. finalmente...

Luego de decir esto, el chico genió se desvaneció a causa del agotamiento, de alguna forma, estaba aguantando la roca con el justsu de sombras que poseía.

De vuelta al pueblo, se encontraban los "elegidos" sentados uno contra otro de espaldas, con respiraciones agitadas y alrededor de ellos, todos los sectarios abatidos: habían vencido.

Naruto:- Maldita sea.. nunca pensé que esto iba a llegar tan lejos jajaja arghh

El rubío al reir notó como empezó a dolerle sus riñones, debido al esfuerzo, algo que el chico del sharingan se dió cuenta

Sasuke:- Calmate, tonto, hiciste demasiado hoy..

Dijo esto algo exausto tratando de parecer lo más poco cansado posible, pero fue inutil

Naruto:- Ja!, a ti también te duele, parece que el señor salvador también tuvo problemas

Sasuke:- solo.. callate

Ambos siguieron en esta posición hasta pasados unos minutos, donde finalmente se levantaron

Naruto:- aún tenemos que encontrar a los otros.. pueden estar en apuros

Sasuke:- no lo creo.. sin la niebla son muy debiles, quedó demostrado cierto? ese era su principal y final arma

El rubió se impresiono por las palabras de su amigo

Naruto:-espera.. si la niebla absorbia el chakra.. y estaba en todo el pueblo.. cómo es que eres inmune?

El uzumaki dijo esto con curiosida mientras que el uchiha sacó de su túnia lo que parecía una piedra

Sasuke:- Por esto..

Naruto:- que es.. espera, tiene algo verde encima...

Sasuke:- NO LO TOQUES!

Naruto:- Ahh!

El chico Hiperactivo apartó rapidamente la mano como si se la fueran a comer, sólo por las palabras del chico que se encontraba contrariamente sereno

Naruto:- PORQUE HICISTE ESO!, ME ASUSTASTE!

Sasuke:- Naruto.. esta piedra es una esponja de Chakra de ambiente, cualquier técnia o justsu que este activado y sea por aire, esta piedra la parará y se las llevará, en otras palabras, absorve las propiedades de la técnica de la neblina

Naruto:- quieres decir que absorvió toda la neblina del ambiente mientras la tenías encima, oooh

El rubió seguia maravillado por lo que era capaz esta piedra, pero justo en el momento en que iba a preguntar otra cosa sobre ella el chico del pelo Azabache lo lanzá al suelo y lo aplasta con la pierna

Naruto:- PERO PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

El de pelo azabache seguía tranquilo

Sasuke:- una vez que tiene tal cantidad de chakra absorvido deja de funcionar, debe ser por eso que en la pelea contra los sectarios después de caer del techo aún nos costó vencerlos

Naruto:- hm.. ES VERDAD!, EL LIDER DE LOS SECTARIOS ESCAPÓ!

el chico dijo esto muy abrumado a lo que el del pelo azabache seguía sin prestarle mucha atención a su estado de animo

Sasuke:- estaba muy herido, y sin subordinados no irá muy lejos, ya lo atraparemos

Naruto:- bueno tenemos que i-argh!.. duele

Sasuke:- tenemos que esperar un poco más, hemos recibido mucho daño

A el rubió no le había gustado estas palabras, sin embargo no podía negar que tenía razón, había que descansar un poco.,así que se volvieron a sentar para recobrar fuerzas

En la cueva en el bosque la pelirosa atendía a los exaustos pobladores que al parecer, se habían quedado toda la noche con los chicos de Asuma, entre todas esas personas, kiba reconoció de inmediato a su amada

Kiba:-... Yami?

La chica se encontraba con su padre al parecer, al percatarse de la precencia del chico salvaje no pudo evitar gritar de alegria y cuando iba a ir para abrazarlo fue frenada por un hombre que parecía igual que ella, exausto; su padre

Yami:- papá.. por favor

La chica lo miró con cara de perrito, el hombre no pudo evitar que se le hablande un poco el frió corazón al ver cómo también ellos trataban a sus pobladores, así que sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente soltó el brazo del hombro de la chica y sin esperar más ella logró llegar hasta él para abrazarlo, cerraron los ojos por un momento para disfrutar del momento intímo frente a tanta pestilencía que había en la cueva.

el chico con colmillos abrió los ojos y miró directamente al hombre que parecía estar sonriendo muy levemente, a lo que simplemente le dió una respuesta corta, pero sincera

Kiba:- Gracias...

El hombre asentió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación frente a la feliz pareja que seguía gustozamente abrazada

Yami:- Akamarú, jeje, tu también viniste!

Akamarú:- Guau!, Guau!

La chica acariciaba al perro con mucho cariño

El ninja del clan Nara ya había recuperado la consciencia gracias a Sakura, que lo trató correctamente y después de mirar a Kiba tan feliz no pudo evitar decir unas palabras

Shikamarú:- bueno.. supongo que esto acabó no?

Los chicos mirarón al genió con una cára algo angustiada, pensando en que quizás el rubió seguía dando guerra a los sectarios de la diosa

Sakura:- Tenemos que volver al pueblo

Chóji:- pero.. no están todos ahí aún?

Ino:- bueno.. no lo sabemos.. tendremos qu-

Kiba:- tendrémos que hacer un esfuerzo

El chico con colmillos se acerco donde estaban los otros aún abrazado a la chica del pueblo

KIba:- solo así saldremos de dudas.. por cierto, shikamarú, Chóji,.. lo siento, en realidad tenía que haber ido con ustedes... no sabía

Shikamarú- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa

El ninja con coleta intentó calmar al de los colmillos, levantando su mano para que detenga su sentida disculpa

Shikamarú:- tu no sabías nada de lo que pasaba en el pueblo.. ni tampoco ella

Ambos ninja mirarón a la chica que se tapó la cára en el pecho del chico salvaje, estando también apenada por todo

Ino:- por cierto, Shikamarú, Chóji

De pronto la vista de todos se pusó en la kunoichi

Ino:- cómo fue que escaparon del pueblo, ellos erán muy fuertes

Chojí:- bueno, shikamarú descubrió algo, simplemente al entrar al pueblo ya había problemas

/Flashback/

Shikamarú y Chóji habían llegado al pueblo, luego de pasar por la cabaña con Kiba y dejarlo a su suerte, de inmediato notarón que había un ambiente extraño; los pobladores paecían preocupados. ibán trotando a los sitios de comercio y todos los chicos habían quedado en sus casa, cosa extraña por ser de mañana,

Chóji:- no notas algo extraño el pueblo akamarú?, no parece que esta gente esté disfrutando su paseo mañanero

Shikamarú inclinó su cabeza para ver la indicación que le dió Kiba para llegar a la casa de Yami, no haciendole mucho caso a las palabras de su preocupado amigo

Shikamarú:- no te preocupes, saldrémos de aquí en poco tiempo, ahora centremonos a lo que venimos a hacer.. veamos.. aquí

el chico genio señaló una casa de los alrededores como el punto indicado para adentrarse

Shóji:- veamos, voy a tocar la puerta..

El chico del pelo crispado tocó varias veces la puerta con la mano, mientras hacía esto su acompañante no pudo evitar darse cuenta que todos los pobladores parecían dirigirse al mismo punto, todos parecían tener prisa, y simplemente algunos cerraban sus puertas y ventanas con cierto receló

Chojí:- Hola?, hay alguien en casa?

El chico del clan Akimichi seguia insistiendo al intentar ver si lo atendían mientras tanto su compañero le dirigió unas palabras

Shikamarú:- no créo que esté nadie..

Pero justo después de decir esto por la ventana al lado de la puerta se asomaba una preciosa chica con ojos grises, ellos notaron de inmediato su precencia

Shikamarú:- Hola?, tu eres la novia de Kiba Inuzuka?

La chica abrió los ojos al oir ese nombre, claramente lo conociá

Yami:- co.. conocen a Kiba?

El chico genió hizo un gesto amigable mientras que el akimichí también parecía intentar parecer simpatico, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar ver para atrás al darse cuenta de la urgencia de la gente

Shikamarú:- por supuesto!, somos amigos suyos, puedes salir afuera?, tengo que pedirte una cosa

La chica negó con la cabeza, esto hubiese frustrado al nija estratega de no sér por la explicación que dio a continuación

Yami:- No puedo salir hasta que mi padre vuelva

El chico no entendía muy bien esto pero se le ocurrió preguntar

Shikamarú:- tu padre está de viaje?

Yami:- no.. simplemente se fue.. a la capilla, cómo todas las mañanas

Shikamarú:- y no puedes.. simplemente abrir la puerta?, solo te pediremos algo que te dió kiba

La chica parecía algo preocupada por lo que iba adecir, pero de todos modos se lo dijo

Yami:- no puedo abrir la puerta.. esta trancada

el chico se encotraba confuso ante esta declaración

Shikamarú:- que?, no tienes llave o algo así

Yami:- no entiendes.. sólo.. simplemente no puedo escapar, la casa esta sellada, hasta que vuelva el

el chico genió no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿porqué la casa quedaría sellada si su padre se va por un rato?, ¿tan poca confianza tenía a su hija? ¿o que pasaba?

Chóji:- Shikamarú... ve esto

Shikamarú:- uh?

De pronto una extraña niebla posaba por toda el pueblo, y no solo eso, sinó que quedó vacía totalmente

Shikamarú:- algo extraño pasá aquí... oye, tu niña, tu sabes porque todos se fueron?

Yami:- no lo sé.. simplemente vayansé, mi padre.. odia los ninja, hablaremos luego

La chica luego de decir esto simplemente cerró sus cortinas, y el chico del clan akimichi simplemente sugerió irse para volvér más tarde, pero el ninja estratega sabía que algo raro pasaba..

Shikamarú:- un momento Shóji, que algo extraño sucede.. lo siento en el aire

Chóji:- Ajá..

el chico del cabello crispado asentió con la cabeza con cierto miedo, y ambos planearon el siguiente movimiente

Chóji:- que vamos a hacer Shikamarú?

Shikamarú:- no lo sé.. ella dijo que su padre había ido a la capilla no? donde queda eso?

Chóji:- en... eh!

El chico se quedó asombrado al darse cuenta que la capilla estaba exactamente en el punto donde casi todo el pueblo se dirigia, al parecer, todos tenian los mismos planes

Shikamarú:- todos al mismo punto eh?, vamos Chóji, vamos a ver que está pasando

ambos ninjas se acercaron en la edificación con cierto temor, y mientrás más se iban acercando, más se podía escuchar algo, pero ambos siguieron su marcha hasta el portón del sitio, al intentar abrirlo, oyeron algo tétrico

Vociferador:- JAJAAA, POR EL AMOR DE NUESTRA DIOSA!, HOY HAN SIDO BUENOS AL TRAERNOS ESTOS SUMINISTROS!, COMO RECOMPENSA, LA DIOSA NO DESTRUIRÁ SUS HOGARES!, AL MENOS, NO POR HOY!..

A los chicos se les erizo la piel al escuchar esto.. al parecer, había una especie de culto que mantenia el pueblo en riesgo, a cambio de suministros

Chóji:- es-escuchaste eso Shikamaru?

Dijo con cierto temor en su voz a lo que el ninja genio parecía algo rabiado

Shikamarú:- si.. alguien haciendo algo que no debe a este pueblo, vamos a entrar

Al entrar, todos los ojos se dirigieron a los ninjas de konoha, ellos vieron a un montón de personas arrodilladas y una de ellas les entregaba suministros, como ropa, alimentos y agua, para cualquier persona que pasaba casualmente dirían que parece caridad, pero nada lejos de la realidad les estaban robando las cosas al pobre pueblo , el lider de la secta se dió cuenta de una cosa mientras veía a los recién llegado

Kaguro:- Vienen a entregarnos algo?, eh?, son de la aldea de Konoha?

Los hombres y mujeres que estaban en el lugar se horrorizaron al ver que en efecto, era ninjas de konoha

Shikamarú:- Y tú quien eres?, no parecen... ladrones comunes

El hombre sectario dió su sonrisa más escalofriante y empezo a hablar

Kaguro:- NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS SERVIDODER DE LA DIOSA DEL CHAKRA; KAGUYA. Y USTEDES SON DE LA ALDEA DE LOS 2 ELEGIDOS, ASÍ!... que tendré que hacerles una preguna

Esto último lo hizo con un tono temiblemente calmado, daba escalofrios al oirlo

Shikamarú:- Ok... esto tendrá que frenar

Uno de los hombres que estaba arrodillado se dió cuenta de lo que podía pasar y empezó a gritarles

Pueblerino:- NO SE QUEDEN!, CORRAN!, NO PODRÁN HACER NADA, ELLOS TIENEN ESA MALDITA NE-ARRGGGH

Rapidamente fue asesinado por uno de los miembros de la secta, mientras que todos los demás miraban alarmados

Chóji:- MALDITA SEA!

Shikamarú:- bueno, será mejor actuar cuanto antes

Kaguro:- Va!, no los necesitamos más! MATENLOS A TOD-...

Rápidamente fue envuelto por el justsu de sombras junto con el resto de sectarios, ninja estratega ordenó rapidamente a todos que escapen mientras podían

Shikamarú:- AHORA CORRÁN TODOS

Todos los del pueblo hicieron caso, y simplemente salierón en manada hacía sus casas y agarraban lo que podían y avisaban a quien podían mientras que Shikamarú los tenía bajo su control

Kaguro:- N-no cre-creas qu-que es-esto no-s detendrá!,

Shikamarú:- Eh?

A pesar de estar atrapados con la sombra todos los sectarios empezaron a moverse, primero muy lentamente y luego parecían como si ya no tuvieran la sombra sobre ellos

Shikamarú:- MALDITA SEA!, SHÓJI

Choji:- en eso estoy.. Multi-tamaño!

El chico se expandió como un globo y empezó a rodar contra los sectarios derribando a varios de ellos, pero el lider de ellos logró esquivarlo a tiempo y logró golpearlo, luego que su jutsu perdió fuerza el lider sectario rapidamente fue a por Shikamarú aún teniendo la sombra sobre sus pies, y shikamarú incredulo ante la situación simplemente no pudo evitar recibir el potente golpe del hombre lanzandolo fuera de la capilla.

Mientras tanto Shojí seguía luchando contra los otros sectarios expandiendo partes de su cuerpo. El chico genio se incorporó con algo de dificultad mientras veía como el lider se acercaba a el lentamente

Shikamarú:- maldita sea.. ese golpe.. me dejó.. hecho trizas pero cómo es posible..

Kaguro:- JJAAAJAJA, ES EL PODER DE LA DIOSA DEL CHAKRA, NO PUEDES VENCERNOS!, AHORA, RINDETE

Shkamarú:- lo siento.. pero solo me rindo si mi oponente es una mujer

El chico dijo esto con una sonrisa en los labios y empezó a correr frente a Kaguro con un Kunaí, pero cuando empezó a golpearlo el hombre lo podía esquivar sin mucha dificuldad, lográndo golpearlo en el brazo y luego darle una patada en el estomago lo suficientemente potente como para mandarlo a volar y atravezando la casa que estaba al frente de la capilla

Mientras tanto Shóji seguia en la capilla luchando cómo podía con todos los demás sectarios,

Chojí:- MALDICIÓN!

Esquivaba algunos ataques mientras que otros lograban embestirlos, pero siempre los lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas, a muchos los mandó afuera, destrozando la pared, pero al ver que se levantaban y volvían a cargar contra él no tuvo de otra que intentar hacer un movimiento arriesgado

Choji:- AAAAAARRGGHH

El chicó con todas sus fuerzas empezó a mover los cimientos de la propia edificación hasta derrumbarla junto con todos adentro.. afuera Kaguro y Shikamarú vieron como caía la propia capilla mientras seguían peleando

Shikamarú:- SHÓJI!

Kaguro:- Tu amigo es un tonto!

Al decir esto logro golpearlo en la cara y en los brazos repetidas veces, dejandolo muy adolorido, pero el ninja genió empezó a alejarse de el tirando una bomba de humo

Kaguro:- ESO NO VA A SERVIR CONTRA MI!

El chico estratega empezó a correr como podía y vió como todos los pobladores empezaban a correr sin rumbo fijo, pero luego se dió cuenta además de que los sectarios que habían caído en la capilla empezaban a levantarse casi como si nada, para luego empezar a ir contra los pobladores

Shikamarú:- MALDITA SEA!

intento hacer el justsu de detención con las sombras a todos los sectarios que podía, mientrás pasaba esto en una casa estaban saliendo un hombre con su hija, y ella vió como el ninja a mitad de la calle estaba haciendo lo imposible para tener atrapado a más de una docena de sectarios con su técnica

Shinjó:- Vamos hija!,

Yami:- Espera! padré mira!, está en problemas

El chico genió no se percató que atrás de el venía un hombre con una katana, parecia no haberse dado cuenta de su precencia mientras retenía a los demás, eso puso en panico a la chica

Yami:- POR FAVOR PAPA! VAMOS A AYUDARLO!

Shinjo:- PERO NO HAY TIEMPO.. HAY MALDITOS MALNACIDOS POR TODO EL PUEBLO

Yami:- PAPA! POR FAVOR

Shinjo:- VAMO!

El intento jalarla del brazo, pero la chica logró safarse y correr donde estaba el chico

Yami:- MIRA HACÍA ATRÁS! CUIDADO!

Shikamarú:- EH? O.. maldición

aúnque lo intentaba no podía moverse, logro percatarse se su precencia pero era imposible en ese momento que el pudiera hacer algo por si solo, si soltaba los demás iba a cargar contra él y la chica, poniendo las cosas peor

Sectario:- Maldito chico!, TOMA!

Justo cuando iba a clavarle la espada shinjo con una velocidad increible logra envestirlo y tumbarlo, en el aíre agarra la espada del hombre y le hace un gesto al de konoha

Shikamarú:- Uh.. esta bien..

El chico soltó a los que tenía bajo su contról y todos ellos empezaron a ir en contra de los 2, pero ellos armados con un Kunai y una katana respectivamente lograrón arreglarselas para derribarlos a todos, todo ante la atónita mirada de la hija de uno de ellos

Shikamarú:- Eres bueno.. no pareces un poblador común

El hombre esbozando una sonrisa y algo agitado lo mirá de reojo

Shinjo:- yo antes era un ninja... pensé que nunca tendría que usar mis habilidades de nuevo, pero al parecer ahora si que es necesario

De pronto el lider sectario aparece caminando como si nada hubiera pasado frente a la neblina con otros sectarios

Kaguro:- Vaya,vaya,vaya.. pero si el viejo Hikuro sabe valerse por si mismo, porque no nos dijiste de tus habilidades ¿eh? ahora te tendré que asesinar

Shinjo:- HIJA DETRÁS DE MI!

Yami le hizo caso y corrió donde estaba él

Shikamarú:- y pensar que vine aquí por unas hojas de un libro... esto no me lo esperaba para nada, hehehe

Kaguro:- MATENLOS!

Justo cuando iban a ir contra ellos de pronto se oye un gran estruendo seguido de un temblor muy fuerte; algo grande se aproxímaba

Shikamarú:- haha, esto solo puede significar una cosa.. VIEJO HIKURO, NIÑA, APARTENSE!

todos se apartarón mientras que el lider de los sectarios veía detrás suyo algo soprendido

Kaguro:- QUE DEMONIOS! ARGHH

De pronto él junto con todos sus subordinados son golpeados por una bola que los lanzo directamente hacía delante, mientras que la bola se descomprimió hasta convertise en un cansado Shóji

Shikamarú:- Venga, estas bien!

Decía esto mientras el se recostó en el suelo sumamente herido después de carle escombros por su cabeza

Chóji:- que.. porque son tan fuertes!

Shikamarú:- es algún truco..

Shinjó:- la niebla

Shikamarú:- eh?

giró su vista para ver a el viejo Hikuro al lado de Yami, quien parecía desorientada y no entendía del todo que acababa de pasar

Shikamarú:- esta niebla dices?

Shinjo:- así es.. les quita todo el chakra del cuerpo hasta dejarlos debiles completamente, la única forma de contrarestarlo es con esa extraña piedra

Shikamarú:- Ya veo..

Chóji:- es una pena.. que no hayamos traído una de esa piedras que dices

Mientras lograban ponerlo en pie de pronto se dieron cuenta que el lider de los sectarios venía corriendo y rapidamente envistió a Shóji y a Shikamarú

Shikamarú:- corrán!, AAHRG

Yami:- NOOO

Shinjo:- maldición, debemos hacerlo!

Mientras que Shikamarú recibia los potentes golpes de Kaguro de pronto el fijó su vista en el padre e hija y rapidamente fue a por ellos para liquidarlos

Kaguro:- NO SE ESCAPARÁN!

pero justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar Shóji se interpuso y le dió un buen golpe fuerte, pero logró frenarlo y empezó una pelea, codo con codo, logrando darle golpes más rapidos Shóji se encontraba en apuros cuando uno de ellos logró derribarlo. pero cuando quizo darse cuenta tódo el pueblo parecía habersé escapado.

Kaguro:- MALDICIÓN! argg

En ese momento es atrapado con la sombra de Shikamarú, mientras que Shóji logra golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas mandandolo lejos de su alcansé

Shikamarú:- debemos correr.. hay que guiar a los pobladores, para que estén a salvo

Chóji:- vamonos ya!

empezaron a correr mientras que unos sectarios empezaron a seguirlos y lanzaron kunaís por todas partes y una logró darle en el brazo a Shikamarú

Shikamarú:- MALDICIÓN.. SÓLO SIGUE CORRIENDO

Salieron del pueblo como pudieron mientras eran perseguidos por los sectarios, mientras que el lider se quedó en el pueblo con la mayoria de los subordinados

/fin del flashback/

Shikamarú:- luego de eso rodeamos todo el bosque hasta que nos encontramos al señor Hikuro y los demás

Ino:- parece que la pasarón muy mal

Shikamarú:- ya estamos mejor.. esa maldita niebla era el causante de todo

Kiba:- debí saber que eso pasaba en la aldea, había rumores de ladrones pero jamás creí que estuvieran esos tipos ahí dando problemas

Todos mirarón hacía un lado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurrió, mientrás pasaban los minutos la gente del pueblo ya se había recuperado casi del todo, parecían estar esperando impacientes que les digan el nuevo movimiento

Shikamarú:- bueno.. hay que volver.. quienes serán los que inspeccionen para los demás?

El chico genio se había levantado de la roca en la que reposaba y había mirado a los de konoha

Sakura:- yo me encuentro bien, voy

Todos parecían algo de acuerdo, Ino también accedió ir con su amiga, luego de eso el chico con colmillos también se quiso incluír en el grupo pero alguien no parecía muy de acuerdo

Kiba:- vamos, yo también estoy dentro

Akamarú:- Guau! guau!

Yami:- no.. te vayas kiba.. por favor

La chica parecía muy preocupada por el destino del chico, no sabía que tan peligroso era afuera y que tan malos podían ser, pero por la probabilidad sabía que había peligro de muerte

Shikamarú:- está bien Kiba, tu y Akamarú quedansé aquí, no tienen porque esforzarse más, Chóji puedes también proteger a esta gente?, iré con las chicas

Chóji:- está bien Shikamarú, pero ten mucho cuidado, tu también Ino

La chica asentió con cará decidida mientras que el chico estratega sonrió dandole una respuesta de calma, mientras se preparaban para partir el padre de Yami se acercó a los chicos

Shinjó:- Yo iré con ustedes, si hay peligro no duden en pedir mi ayuda

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo pero su Hija no parecía del todo de acuerdo

Yami:- Papá.. de verdad?

Shinjó:- está bien Yami, eh estado ocultandome como un cobarde ante ellos, llegó la hora de hacerles frente. Kiba, cuida de mi hija

El chico que seguía abrazado a su "niña" dió una sonrisa de aprobación

todos los de konoha menos Kiba, Akamarú y Shóji partíeron de nuevo para el pueblo, mientras iban en el recorrido Shikamarú aprovechó la situación para sacarle más información a Shinjó

Shikamarú:- entonces.. desde cuando esta gente está afectando al pueblo?

El señor Hikuro miró al chico con cará sería recordandole que era una persona casi inexpresiva

Shinjo:- desde que acabó la guerra, al parecer esta gente vagaba con esas habilidades atacando a viajeros, luego se quedarón en nuestro pueblo, todas las mañanas venían para relatarnos cosas de esa tal diosa Kaguya y a pedirnos proviciones de todo tipo

El chico genio trataba de atar cabos mientras seguían corriendo hasta que finalmente llegaron al pueblo a lo que todos quedaron cerca de la entrada

Shikamarú:- Ok.. tenemos que ver si hay alguien aquí

Aunque todos estaban alarmados en realidad -además de las casas destruidas- no parecía haber mucho movimiento, todos parecían haberse ido.

No tuvieron de otra que simplemente entrar por las calles ahora sin niebla del pueblo

Shinjo:- No parece que haya nadie, de hecho el ambiente ya no es pesado

"la niebla se calmó eh?" Shikamarú pensaba mientras recorrian el lugar hasta que vieron cerca de una capilla en ruinas -la misma que antes- seguia estando en escombros y se detuvieron en seco

Sakura:- Bueno.. parece que no hay peligro

Ino:- así que lo han conseguido eh?

Shikamarú:- conseguido?

La chica se percató de la mirada de sus compañeros extrañadas, no había recordado hasta ese punto que de hecho el chico hiperactivo ya no se encontraba solo

Naruto:- SAKURA-CHAN!

Todos dmenos Shinjo de inmediato reconocierón de quien era esa voz tan particular, voltearon y se dierón cuenta que a mitad de la calle se encontraba el rubió alzando la mano para que lo veán

Sakura:- Es Naruto! con.. eh?

La chica pudo ver que al lado de él había un chico con tunica y sintió de inmediato una fuerte pulsada en su corazón, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y no pudo evitar alegrarse de sobre manera ante lo que sus ojos mostraban

Sakura:- Sasuke..kun

Shikamarú parecía atonito ante la inesperada visión de aquel chico, mientras que Ino también estaba muy alegre por ver que aún seguia ahí con el rubio

Sasuke:- Hm..

Naruto:- si que se tardaron en venir eh?, la fiesta terminó hace un rato, Sasuke y yo terminamos por echar a todos los invitados hehe, Ay!, que haces Sakura-chan

La pelirosa no pudó evitar correr y abrazar a ambas personas con los cuales había compartido tantos momentos, mientras que los chicos de Asuma veían de manera enternecedora la escena y el señor hikuro no tuvo de otra más que simplemente bajar su katana y contemplar junto con los otros el momento

Shukakú:- VAMOS A DERROTARLOS, PREPARENSE!.. EH?

Todos de pronto se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había hecho semejante grito para ver con cara extraña al padre del chico del clan Nara junto con sus compañeros y también a un montón de ninjas de elite de konoha

Shikamarú:- Padre.. llegas tarde

El chico genio de repente parece fastidiado al darse cuenta de lo absurdamente a destiempo que llegan los refuerzos

Inoichi:- ES QUE NOS ENTERAMOS HACE UNAS POCAS HORAS!, SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAN HABER LLAMADO SI HUBIERA LIOS!

Ino:- De verdad? y a quien les encomendaron esa tarea?

Chóza:- A Naru..to

De pronto todo miraron al rubió sorprendidos y el simplemente empezó a reir nervioso

Naruto:- hehehe.. yo.. creo.. que.. me olvide -sacó la lengua-

Todo el mundo se puso la mano en la cara, hasta Sasuke no quería verlo, incluso el señor Hikuro pensaba en la tontería que había pasado

Sakura:- NARUTO!

Naruto:- No!, Sakura-chan AUUUCH!

recibió uno de los mejores derechazos de la pelirosa y lo mandó más lejos que cualquier golpe que le hubiese dado Kaguro Ryota, recibiendo el aplauso unanime de todos

 **Jajaja, ese Naruto siempre haciendo de las suyas...**

 **espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, favoritos se agradecen! :D**


	6. El Sentimiento florece

**¡Hola a todos!, antes que nada mis disculpas por no tener la misma regularidad que antes, es que tenía cosas que hacer.. de veras! *se sonroja*, el caso es que aquí está el tan deseado (o quizás no) 6to capitulo! :D!, y si, finalmente, algo esta floreciendo! :O, disfruten**

Pasarón las horas y ya todo el mundo volvió al pueblo. las cosas otra vez parecía en calma, mientrás algunos ninjas hablaban con los pobladores Kiba seguía con Yami, de pronto vió a Shikamarú sólo y quiso que fueran con el

Kiba:- Hey Shikamarú!

Shikamarú:- hey, matente listo, partiremos dentro de poco para la aldea

Kiba:- no te preocupes por eso, ya lo sé

El chico con colmillos seguía con una sonrisa y ahora miraba de reojo a Yami

Shikamarú:- que pasa?

La chica se acercó avergonzada al estratega y le dió las 2 hojas de habilidades especiales que faltaban a su libro

Yami:- vi que tiene algo escrito.. pensé que era algo que lo había hecho kiba pero me di cuenta que no..

Shikamarú:- Si.. es algo que me dejó mi sensei Asuma antes de irse

Kiba:- Hahaha, por las prisas no me di cuenta que tenía algo escrito y lo arranqué.. lo siento Shikamarú

El chico del Clan Nara recogió las paginas con cariño mirando lo que ponía

"Shikamarú, te convertiste en un ninja estupendo, sigue así, algún dia te daré esto y sabrás que vas a ser padrino.. de mi hijo, espero que te llegue en el momento oportuno. atte: Asuma"

Shikamarú:- si que lo hizo eh?.. Sensei

En otra parte de la pequeña calle estaban Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sakura hablando cómo en los viejos tiempos, Sakura les estaba comentando los cabos sueltos sobre la secta que les había dicho el señor Hikuro

Sasuke:- ya veo... si ellos rendían culto a la bruja, significa que sabían de su existencia, lo cual es muy extraño, ni nosotros mismos lo sabíamos antes de la guerra

Sakura:- Parece que no sólo quedó relegado a una leyenda del cual se perdió en el tiempo

Naruto:- De hecho si hubo gente de nuestro tiempo que sabía de la existencia de la vieja bruja, porque no lo supimos antes

Ningúno de los presentes tuvo nada para responder a su pregunta, mientrás seguian con sus cavilaciones se dieron cuenta de otra cosa

Naruto:- ES VERDAD! AÙN HAY QUE ATRAPAR AL LOCO ESE!

Shikakú:- No se preocupen, un equipo de investigación está rastreando la zona en busca de de pistas

El hombre se había acercado donde estaban los jovenes y de pronto se vió envuelto en la conversacion

Shikakú:- Por cierto Sasuke.. no estabas en prisión?

Los chicos parecen alterados pero la pelirosa salió a la defensiva

Sakura:- Kakashi-sensei lo dejó irse

Shukakú:- Supongo que ese hombre no puede dejar a sus alumnos castigados por mucho tiempo eh? -suspiró-

Sasuke:- no se preocupe, si el problema es mi estadía en la Aldea, aún no volveré

Naruto:- Que!?

Sakura:- Que!?

Los compañeros del chico con el pelo azabache se sorprendierón ante esa respuesta tan seca

Naruto:- Vamos Sasuke!, por lo menos acompañanos a la puerta de la aldea

El chico del sharingan empezó a sonreir

Sasuke:- lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo hacerlo

Sakura:- y supongo.. que aún.. te niegas a que te acompañe no?

La chica dijo esto algo sonrojada, quizas con esperanza de una respuesta que ella quiera

Sasuke:- Exacto

Sakura:- AY!

Casi se cáe con lo rápido y directo que fue la frase del chico, pero comprendió de inmediato que su amado aún seguia buscando la redención, no podía estar con nadie, todavía no

Mientras los demás seguian hablando, el rubió se distrajo con la vista de Ino y Shóji que parecían estar hablando también, la rubía se dio cuenta que el chico lo estaba mirando y le dió una sonrisa tierna, a lo que el chico tuvo que corresponderle de alguna manera

Naruto:- em.. disculpen, me llamán por atrás

El chico se acercó hacía donde estaban los chicos de Asuma y lo vieron aproximarse

Chóji:- bueno Naruto, parece que tuviste suerte de nuevo hehehe

Naruto:- Co-como que suerte!, SHÓJI OTRA VEZ MOLESTANDO!

Ino:- Ya calmense los 2, todos tuvimos algo de suete, esta gente era ingeniosa

Shóji:- ya supongo, pero de igual manera yo podría haber derrotado ese sujeto incluso con la niebla

La chica se sorprendió con la obstinación del chico, colmando su paciencia

Ino:- AH, SI CHÓJI?,SI QUIERES LO LLAMO PARA VER CÓMO TE LAS ARREGLAS TU SOLO!

Chóji:- er-era una broma Ino, no te enfades

Naruto:- Hahahaha

El rubio hiperactivo rió frente a sus compañeros de equipo, lo que le llamó la atención de los 2

Ino:- Por cierto Naruto, volverá Sasuke no?

El chico de pronto puso una cara más sería mirando al chico del sharingan de reojo

Naruto:- no.. al menos no por ahora, tiene algo que hacer

Ino:- Ya veo...

La chica también se puso algo triste, mientras que los otros seguían hablando. de pronto Shikamarú, Kiba y Yami se acercaron donde estaba Naruto

Shikamarú:- Bueno.. llegó la hora de irse, mi papá hablo con el alcalde y le dijo que vendrán los arquitectos para reparar los daños y demás, nuestro trabajo aquí finalizo

Los demás asintieron algo aliviados, pero también deprimidos, sobre todo Yami

Yami:- De verdad te vas Kiba? no te quieres quedar un poco más?

KIba:- Lo haría.. pero tengo cosas que hacer, de verdad, prometo que mañana vendré y te llevaré a un lugar muy especial, hehehe

De pronto Naruto recordó la pequeña choza decorada cuando se encontrarón con kiba y tuvo una muy mala impresión de la reaccion que iba a tener Yami cuando se entere de la sorpresa

Shikamarú:- por cierto, Yami, tén

Yami:- eh?,

El chico genio le había devuelto el libro de shōgi, que le había dado el chico con colmillos para su cumpleaños

Yami:- pero.. no lo necesitas?

Shikamarú:- Nah, realmente no, solo me quedaré con las paginas de movimientos especiales, si quieres aprenderlas tendrás que llamarme

Yami:- tenlo por seguro, haha

Ambos sonrieron cuando de repente el señor hikuro se acercó a ellos

Shinjo:- bueno, debo darles las gracias por salvar mi pequeño poblado, sin ustedes, esos hombres nos habrían matado a todos

Ino:- Usted también a hecho mucho señor..

Kiba:- Hikuro, señor hikuro

El hombre se sorprendió por el gesto del chico de llamarlo cómo el quería a lo que sonrió

Shinjo:- Solo llamame Shinjo. supongo que también te debo una disculpa a tí, quizas los ninjas no son tan malos después de todo

Shikamarú:- por cierto, me olvidé de preguntarle, de donde sacó la maestria con la espada?

el chico lo miraba con cara de incognita a lo que el señor Hikuro respondió sin titubeos

Shinjo:- Yo también fuí un ninja de Konoha, pero luego de la guerra decidí que ese mundo no estaba hecho para mí, así que me mude con mi hija a este tranquilo pueblo.. bueno no tan tranquilo

Naruto:- Es bueno que haya decidido volver a pelear, para defender a su hija, es algo muy noble señor

Las bonitas palabras del chico zorro le caló hondo al señor Hikuro, ese chico parecía tener un aura muy mitica, sabía de quien se trataba

Shinjo:- Naruto Uzumaki no?, haha, espero que logres ser un gran hokage

El chico le sonrió al hombre y le dio el pulgar en alto, en señal de promesa

Naruto:- lo seré señor

Luego de eso llegó la despedida de Sasuke, partiría del pueblo hacía una dirección distinta de los demás ninjas por lo que probablemente pasaría un tiempo después de volver a verlo

Naruto:- Te vas otra vez eh?

Sasuke:- Sabes que si

Ambos estaban sonriendo, a pesar de la distancia ellos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro, y una vez más lo estaban demostrando

Naruto:- Una cosa.. donde conseguiste la piedra?

El chico del sharingan sonrió ante la pregunta capsiosa del rubió, decidió no decirle exactamente

Sasuke:- pues,, cerca de la aldea

Naruto:- Maldito seas..

Naruto, Sakura y los demás vieron como se alejaba hacía un camino desconocido, y así fue como de nuevo el querido "sasuke-kun" se escapaba de las manos de la pelirosa

Sakura:- Cuidate Sasuke..

Naruto:- eh?

La chica dijo esto para sus adentros mientras que el rubio desvió su vista para verla, sonriendo al momento en que se alejó para perderse de vista

Shikakú:- bueno.. parece que nosotros también nos vamos

el trio original Ino-Shika-Chó se despidieron de sus hijos diciendo que tomarían rutas distintas, aúnque los volverían a ver en una horas

Chóza:- no te pierdas en el camino si?

Chóji:- papa.. no me averguenzes..

Chóza:- haha, solo bromeaba

Shikakú:- bueno chicos, vuelvan cuanto antes ah!, y Naruto

El rubio lo mira entrecejado

Shikakú:- Kakashi te llama, dice que tiene tareas que mandarte

Naruto:- Huaaa, maldición

luego de eso ellos emprendieron su caminata por el bosque, Kiba de nuevo iba de guia con Akamarú, mientras que Shikamarú estaba hablando con Chóji, Naruto, Sakura y Ino se quedaron más atrás

Naruto:- Espero que ese pulgoso no nos meta de nuevo en esa cabaña, hay pocas cosas que detesté más que eso

Sakura:- Ajá

Ino también ladeó la cabeza demostrando estar de acuerdo, luego de eso, la pelirosa adelantó el paso, dejando a el rubio y la rubia solos

Naruto:- entonces.. bonito dia no?

Ino:- Pero, Naruto

Naruto:- Sólo bromeaba jajaja

El comentario del chico trájo recuerdos pasajeros de los dias antes de todo el calvarió vivido

Ino:- Recuerdas que te dije que te llevaría a la florería?

Naruto:- um?

El chico se soprendió con la pregunta de la chica, pero sin perder la gracia le contestó

Naruto:- AAA sii, se supone que tienes que enseñarme el significado de las plantas y todo eso, hahaha

Ino:- pareces muy animado de nuevo

El chico se dió cuenta de esto y recordó las tareas que tenía, pero no parecía estar triste

Naruto:- Si.. por algún extraño motivo no me siento presionado, al menos, no ahora, creo que me pasó lo mismo en la caminata nocturna que tuvimos, era como si todos los problemas que tuve... se... desvanecíeran

La chica se sorprendió del comentario tan alagador, sin embargo le dejó con otra duda

Ino:- que quieres decir con eso de que cuando estas conmigo?

El chico parecía desifrar el propio significado de su frase, buscando la mejor de las explicaciones

Naruto:- No lo sé, cuando estaba con Hinata.. siempre estaba estresado, sentía que no quería volcar mis estudios por una relación.. pero ahora.. incluso estando hasta arriba de tareas..

"Quizás, es por eso que me siento de esta forma..." de pronto su mirada cambió, pasando de una leve sonrisa a una cara de amargura. el chico miró directamente a la chica, ella parecía muy interesada en la respuesta que daría, sin embargo antes de siquiera poder decir la siguiente frase una estruendosa voz los sacó de la intimidad

Kiba:- LLEGAMOS A LA CABAÑA!

Naruto:- ARRGH

de nuevo el grito repentino del chico salvaje saco un susto en Naruto, pero esta vez, no solo a él

Ino:- KIBA!, ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS DE UN INFARTO!

El chico bajó sus animos y se dispuso a disculparse

Kiba:- Lo... lo siento es solo que llegamos a la cabaña, no me diran que no quieren pasar un rato más aquí, a que no es encantador?

Al chico le encantaba esa casuela, sin embargo a los demás no parecía darles ningún tipo de gracia

Shikamarú:- Sólo estuve aquí una vez.. y creo que fue suficiente

Naruto:- Lo mismo digo

Chóji:- Ajá

El chico parecía algo deprimido por las respuestas de sus compañeros, así que busco consuelo en las chicas

Kiba:- Va-vamos chicos, no me digan que fue tan malo, que tal ustedes chicas, lo pasarón bien o si?..

El chico salvaje de inmediato supo la respuesta de ellas cuando miró sus caras tan llenas de odio

Sakura:- Kiba.. de verdad.. TE PIENSAS QUE!-

Kiba:- Ok!, ok!, ya entendí.. qu-que me dices tu? Akamarú?

El perro hizo una especie de chillido, parecida a un llantó, parecía que su viejo amigo tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea tampoco, apunto de echarse para atrás y seguir caminando parecía que el chico genio tuvo otro cambio de planes cuando vió el cielo

Shikamarú:- Bueno.. no parece que vayamos a lograr llegar hoy, además la noche es peligrosa, quizás unas cuantas horas no nos harán daño

Chóji:- Shikamarú, de verdad?...

el chico miró a los chicos algo cansados y a Kiba feliz de que se quedarán y tuvo que hacer otro resoplido

Shikamarú:- buff, vamos, entremos de una vez

Los demás estaban tristes, pero parece no tener de otra

Ya dentro los chicos se fueron a la única habitación estable y ahora si que parecía que estaban en aprietos, ya que solo habían 2 colchones

Kiba:- Bueno.. estamos en problemas

Sakura:- que estas diciendo?

Kiba:- algunos se tendrán que quedar abajo

Todos parecían resignados a irse, escepto una persona

Sakura:- lo de abajo no parece estable, además de que hay ventanas rotas.. estas loco si piensas que alguien acepta-

Naruto:- Venga, nos vemos en la mañana, o eso creo

Todos se sorprendieron con la repentina respuesta del chico, quien ya había salido de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja

Sakura:- Naruto.. no seas tonto, estas más cansado que nadie, no deberías

Naruto:- Sakura, por favor, fue un dia largo, quizás también debas descansar

No hubo más respuestas, después de todo, era solo la habitación de abajo

Kiba:- Bueno.. había olvidado decir que de igual forma 2 más tienen que bajar así quedamos 3 con Akamarú, además que tienen que vigilar...hehe

Chóji:- venga.. esta bien, pero luego voy para arriba y a uno de ustedes les toca ok?

Shikamarú:- Kiba.. tú.. no bajarás?

Kiba:- lo siento.. pero ya que hice todo esto por lo menos dejenme algo de respiro

el chico genió rodo los ojos imaginandosé que tenía que ir con Shóji para abajo con Naruto

Shikamarú:- Que fastidio... vamonos para abajo chóji, así el cabeza de chorlito no se mete en problemas..

Ambos bajaron juntos dejando a Akamarú en una cómoda que había en el suelo y a Kiba con las 2 chicas, sonriendo palidamente

Sakura:- NI SE TE OCURRA HACER NADA! ENTENDIDO!?

Kiba:- tranquilas.. solo quiero dormir

El chico algo fastidiado se fue directamente a la cáma pequeña, mientras que ambas chicas de nuevo tuvieron que quedarse juntas en la cama grande

mientras tanto, Shikamarú y Shóji llegaron abajo, donde estaba Naruto y vieron que estaba ya en la cáma, mirando la ventana que estaba rota

Shikamarú:- bueno, uno de los 3 tiene que quedarse despierto no?, les tocará dormir

Chóji:- lo siento Shikamarú, pero todavía no tengo sueño, si quieres te quedas en la cáma

El chico no se sorprendio por la amabilidad de su amigo, a pesar de que podía haber replicado, lo cierto es que de verdad tenia mucho sueño como para poder decir nada

Shikamarú:- esta bien.. Naruto, hasta dentro de un rato

Naruto:- hasta pronto Shikamarú

El chico genio ni se percató del hecho de que el rubio ni siquiera despegó su vista de la ventana para verlo, estaba muy cansado para pensar en nada más, mientras tanto Shóji se quedó cerca de la cáma de Naruto

El rubió no despagaba su vista de la ventana, el chico del clan Akimichi de ves en cuando volteaba para verlo, pero seguía sin reaccionar

"me pregunto que estará pensando", pensaba mientras seguia en su estado de vigilia.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que el rubio finalmente reaccionó

Naruto:- Oye, Shóji

Choji:-hm?, que pasa Naruto

El joven se dio cuenta de que finalmente el rubio había despegado la vista de la ventana, para poder prestarle atención a su amigo, el cual parecía tener una duda para el

Naruto:- Crées que es posible estar interesado.. en 2 cosas a la vez?

El chico con huesos anchos no entendió muy bien la duda de su amigo

Chóji:- a que te refieres?

Naruto:- me refiero a tener 2 aspiraciones.. tengo el sueño de ser Hokage pero.. pensé que ese camino no podía distraerme de otras cosas

El Akimichi entendió ahora a lo que se referia, pero seguía con la intriga de saber exactamente a lo que se referia

Chóji:- Pues.. no lo veo tan dificil no?, no entiendo tu punto

Naruto:- me refiero a que, un sueño no puede ser desviado por otro, al menos no mientras uno esta por cumplirse

Chóji:- Naruto, sabes que no soy de esas personas.. tienes que ir al grano

Naruto:- Dejé a Hinata

De pronto el rubio levantó la voz, exasperado por el hecho de que su amigo no parecía seguirle la corriente

Naruto:- Sabes.. que ella y yo.. teniamos algo no?... una conexión

Shóji:- ajá

Naruto:- Bueno, pensé que quizas, mientras tenga mis compromisos.. no pueda ocuparme de ella, entonces simplemente.. se lo dije

El chico con el cabello crispado empezó a acicalarse tratando de entender cual era el problema real del asuto

Chóji:- no entiendo muy bien cual es el problema.. querías más tiempo no?.. me parece algo razonable

Naruto:- sí pero es que... tenía ese sentimiento realmente... hasta que.. tú me llevaste a la casa de Shikamarú

El rubio miraba hacía el suelo, buscando alguna especie de reflejo en él, mientras soltaba las palabras que había que soltar

Chóji:- Naruto.. no entiendo, que pasó en la casa de Shikamarú? lo unico que recuerdo además de la comida era que teníamos que irnos y Ino y tú se quedaron a so..las

De pronto el chico miró a Naruto que levantó la vista al oir ese nombre, con cara culpable

Mientras tanto arriba, Kiba estaba durmiendo en la pequeña colcha, mientras que Ino y Sakura estaban acostadas la una al lado de la otra, la pelirosa parecía tener los ojos cerrados pero la rubia los tenía abiertos, parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas "que está pasando?.. porque me siento extraña ahora?"

Mientras que miraba hacía la nada, Sakura de pronto se despertó, parecía muy certera en saber que hora era exactamente

Sakura:- Créo que ya pasaron las 2 horas.. Ino.. podrías ir abajo.. creo que te toca vigilar...

La kunoichi estaba adormilada y su voz no parecía estar del todo en entonación, apenas soltaba sus palabras

Ino:- Supongo que lo tengo que hacer.. estas muy dormida frentezota

Ella simplemente se levantó y bajo por las escaleras que rechinaban debido a que estaba carcomida por el tiempo, cuando ya estaba en los últimos escalones de pronto escuchó algo que venía desde un punto concreto; voces

Chóji:- espera un segundo Naruto.. eso quiere decir.. que estas..

Naruto:- No lo digas!

Por lo que ella escuchaba parecían estar discutiendo, simplemente bajo los escalones que le faltaban y se dispuso a caminar por la madera, ambos escucharon los pasos que se aproxímaban

Chóji:-.. Ino!

El chico parecía de pronto algo asustado, y estaba titubeando, mientras que el rubio ni siquiera volteó a verla

Chóji:- ya pasó mi turno?

Ino:- Así es

Ella miró de reojo a Naruto que estaba sentado de espaldas mirando otra vez a el espejo roto, mientras que Shóji se levantó y pasó por al lado de ella, al parecer queriendo ir por las escaleras, pero de pronto la kunoichi lo detuvo

Ino:- Arriba está Sakura!, no creo que quieras despertarla Shóji!, duerme con Shikamarú, creo que hay un colchón por debajo de su cama

Chóji:- si tu lo dices

El chico solo quería descansar, así que simplemetne acepto el ofrecimiento y se fue hacía la habitación con Shikamarú

La luna alcanzó la altura para que llegará su luz directamente en la ventana donde se encontraba Naruto, quien parecía estar algo tenso, después de un rato vigilando la salida simplemente volteó a verlo y él le devolvió la mirada

Ino:- Hey!,.. no deberías dormir?.. créo que estas demasiado cansado y.. te pasa algo?

La chica vió que él la miraba con cára deprimida, parecía estar como asustado

Naruto:- Creo que ví flores creciendo cerca cuando veniamos.. eran muy bonitas

El chico parecía de pronto muy contraproducente con sus palabras, de verdad estaba algo angustiado

Ino:- si!, yo también las vi.. trebol blanco, creo que eran

La chica respondió con una sonrisa al recordar la flor, de pronto Naruto parecía tener algo que decir

Naruto:- Yo.. Ino, no sé como decirte esto.. demonios!

De pronto parecía rabiado, a lo que la chica le llamó la atención mientras que se acercaba para poder escucharlo más de cerca

Ino:- que pasa Naruto?

por algún motivo la chica también estaba algo ansiosa.. no sabía porque, pero cada vez estaba más segura de que algo importante iba a pasar

Naruto:- Cuando vuelva, quiero convertirme en Hokage sabes?, ningúna persona puede hacerme retroceder a mi sueño, es por eso que dejé a Hinata, no puedo distraerme!

El chico parece mas nervioso, algo que está sacando de quició a la chica

Ino:- Naruto.. de verdad me estás poniendo nerviosa, si tienes que decirme algo dilo de una vez, estás siendo muy incomodo, porque me hablas de Hinata ahora?

Naruto:- Yo.. ese dia estaba destrozado, no paraba de pensar en ella.. hasta que fuí a la casa de Shikamarú donde estaban ustedes.. donde estabas tú

La chica de pronto notó que su corazón aceleraba, el chico también estaba algo presionado, parecía que pronto iba a romperse

Ino:- Naruto..

Naruto:- Esa noche, algo pasó, estaba muy nervioso.. pero tu plática, el ambiente.. no lo sé, me hizo sentir mejor.. y no solo eso.. deje de preocuparme.. de todo, de absolutamente todo, no.. me importaba nada más.. na-nada...m-más...

Ino:- Estas... Llorando.. Naruto

Finalmente pasó.. la voz de Naruto ya se quebró

Naruto:- Ino... estoy enamorado de tí.. y creo que demasiado..

El chico la miraba a los ojos, el los tenía llorosos, algo que la chica parecía palidecerse al verlos y no pudo evitar también ponerse exaltada ante las declaraciones

Ino:- ay Naruto... eres un cabeza hueca..

ella secó las lagrimas de su mejilla y se acercó a la cáma del chico, donde después de todo lo vivido, no pudo aguantar más y puso sus labios en los suyos, finalmente, el chico pudo vivir algo que estaba deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón: el contacto de Ino

en ese momento el rubío simplemente se dejó llevar y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla mientras aún tenían los labios pegados, el chico no pudo resistir más y simplemente la empujó para la cáma, donde no pudo evitar besar su cuello, la chica se estremecía con su contacto, ella finalmente estaba sintiendo algo que parecía imposible de tener, a alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance; el "cabeza hueca" que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde hace rato. el chico también se estremecía ante el contacto con ella, su cabello cayendo en su costado, poder sentir su aliento, poder tocar su piel, finalmente tenía a la flor que quería, que había deseado desde hace días, desde ese momento, No importaba que la cáma no sea la mejor, el aire, el ambiente, lo que sea; el sabía que esto era algo especíal. Poder sentirla, tenerla cerca, era todo lo que quería en este lugar

"Maldita engreida"- pensaba mientras no paraba de besarla, él sabia que ella había tenido esas costumbres, incluso en un tiempo anterior al de ahora, llegó a ser una de las personas que menos le agradaba, pero todo esto cambió ese dia.

Para ella también era algo muy extraño, pensando en que quizás alla sido una equivocación, que pensaba en él simplemente para tener a Sai fuera de su mente; pero no, ella realmente se había enamorado de él, por algún motivo, algo que él tenia, la atraía, quería estar cerca suyo todo el tiempo. "Cabeza hueca.. cómo te deseaba" era lo que ella pensaba mientras recibía las caricias del chico, era algo que ella pensaba inconcebible, hasta ser repulsivo, pero no podía parar, simplemente no podía hacerlo

Ambos siguieron haciendolo casi toda la noche, a la luz de la Luna, despreciandose durante sus pensamientos a la vez que quedaban maravillados frente a la figura del otro, simplemente pararón para descansar y poder hablar, mientras que se tapaban como podían con la manta

Ino:- Es increible, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto, contigo..

Naruto:- Yo tampoco.., espera, acaso no te gustó?

El chico se percato de esa posibilidad en las palabras de la chica, pero ella simplemente se rió de él por pensar de este modo

Ino:- Hahaha.. si que eres un cabeza hueca

Naruto:- y tú una engreida, lo sigues siendo, pero, me gustas más así

El chico sonrió de forma sincera, respirando, finalmente parecía haberse liberado de lo que sea que lo estaba atormentando, sin embargo aún tenía cosas para explicar

Naruto:- Créo que es por eso que me sentía así.. en realidad no me gustaba Hinata.. al menos no ahora. Me sentía ansioso por poder acabar bien, lo que sea que tuvieramos, pero contigo.. es algo muy distinto..

Ino:- de verdad te cáuso esas cosas?.. ay Naruto, sabía que yo era increible.. pero parece que mis habilidades van mas haya..

Naruto:- No es gracioso

La chica sonrió por el repentino cambió de tono en la voz del chico, disgustado por la altaneria de la ella

Ino:- Hahaha, solo bromeo tontito.. creo que me gustas mucho también.. demasiado

Mientras decía esto apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el chico miraba la ventana rota, dandosé cuenta que ya se había hecho de día, el sol salía poco a poco iluminando el cielo oscuro

Naruto:- que ráro.. parece que nadie baja aún..

Ino:- hm?

Naruto:- OH NO!

De pronto suenan pasos que se acercan, algo que alarma a los 2, Ino abre los ojos violentamente y su reacción simplemente fue ocultandosé bajo la cáma del chico, mientras que él simplemente veía a la puerta de donde venían los pasos alarmado, hasta que finalmente se asomó el culpable del ruidio

Shikamarú:- Que hay Naruto.. créo que ya tenemos que irnos

El chico medio somnoliento se acicalaba la cara mientras que veía al rubio simplemente con la sabana y eso le llamó la atención

Naruto:- Ehh s-si!, seguro, ya estoy despierto!, hehehe

Shikamarú:- porque parece que estás cási desnudo?

Si el chico del rasengan ya estaba avergonzado antes después de que su compañero hiciera esa observación ya estaba totalmente nervioso y respondió como pudo

Naruto:- Yo.. es que.. hacia calor.. sh-shikamarú, SABES CUANTO CALOR HACÍA!? NO CRÉO QUE PUEDAS ADIVINARLO!

El chico genió abrio los ojos algo alarmado por el hecho de que Naruto parecía estar gritando a lo que trató de calmar los animos

Shikamarú:- si.. supongo que tienes razón.. pero no tienes que levantar la voz... es muy temprano.. idiota

Naruto:- o-OK! HAHAHAHA, p-perdona

El chico rodó los ojos y simplemente se disponía a volver a su cuarto donde estaba durmiendo también su compañero de equipo

Shikamarú:- Bueno.. supongo que voy a despertar a Shóji.. visteté, saldremos enseguida

Naruto:- P-por supuesto! no hay problema!

El chico se fue mientras que Naruto seguía sonriendo forzadamente hasta que escucho otra voz

Ino:- Se fue?

Naruto:- Ya!, no te preocupes

La chica salió de abajo de la cáma del chico, se vistió como pudo y salió para afuera de la cabaña, mientras que el chico también se ponía sus ropas

Naruto:- donde vas?

Ino:- a despejarme, eso estuvo bastante cerca, mejor que no nos vean juntos ahora

El chico ladeó la cabeza, pensando lo que diría Sakura si se enterara que estuvo con su archienemiga. La chica se alejo un poco de la cabaña mientras que Shikamarú salió de su cuarto con Shóji

Shikamarú:- bueno.. ya estamos listos, me pregunto si los de arriba siguen durmiendo..

Naruto:- vamos a ver

Al abrir la puerta de arriba se encontrarón con Sakura durmiendo en la cáma grande y a Kiba durmiendo, pero en el piso, al parecer se había caido en la noche

Naruto:- Hahaha, que idiota

Shikamarú:- oye, kiba, despierta..

Mientras el chico estratega intentaba despertarlo shóji se acercó lentamente al rubio, diciendole algo al oido

Chóji:- Pss, Naruto, que tal si..

Le estaba diciendo algo al oido, mientras terminó de decirle su plan el rubio rió traviesamente, y después de eso Shikamarú levantó su vista

Shikamarú:- Maldita sea, parece que no se va a despertar

Naruto:- Shikamarú, apartate, Shóji y yo nos encargamos

Shikamarú:- eh?

El chico genio se apartó de la situación, vió como el rubio y el crispado levantarón a el chico salvaje y lo ponían encima de la cáma donde se encontraba la pelirosa

Chóji:- con esto se despertará, hehehee

Naruto:- jijiji

Ambos se apartaron y junto con un preocupado Shikamarú vieron la escena. Kiba al sentir que algo se movía, por reacción natural, simplemente se acercó a el, hasta llegar a abrazarlo, esto comenzó a alterar el sueño de la kunoichi, hasta que abrió los ojos

Sakura:- eh.. que?

La chica abrió los ojos al tener ante ella el rostro de kiba, mientras que Naruto y Chóji simplemente empezarón a reir

Sakura:- PORQUE TENGO AL PULGOSO ENCIMA MI-

Kiba:- no hagas ruido..

El chico salvaje se agarró más a la kunoichi, causando la cólera máxima en ella

Sakura:- MALDITO.. PERVERTIDO! AAARGGH

pronto las risas de los chicos se disciparon y empezaron a ver con cara de horror muy parecida a la que tenía Shikamarú, quien intuía que esto pasaría antes que los otros 2

Ino:- que coño pasá! escuché el estruendo desde afuera... o diablos

La escena que vió al subir las escaleras y cruzar la puerta fue también una impactada

Naruto:- bueno.. parece que la última habitación buena de esta casa ya quedo inutilizable eh?

Chóji:- ajá

Basicamente Sakura había destruido la cama dandole un golpe y mandandola al piso de abajo, junto con el chico con colmillos, haciendo un enorme agujero en el suelo, destruyendo también la madera de la planta baja, enterrandolo cási en un agujero en el subsuelo

Sakura:- Ufff.. sabía que intentaría algo así.. que pasa chicos, porque esas caras

Los demás tenían la boca abierta y simplemente soltarón una risa nerviosa

Naruto:- Haha.. nada de nada, no pasa nada, verdad que si.. Chóji?

Chóji:- q-que? ah!, si, no paso nada hahaha

Ino:- yo simplemente acabo de llegar... no me digan nada

Akamarú:- Guau! guau!

El perro se había despertado del estruendo y simplemente veía el hueco hac ía abajo

Kiba:- Arrrh... Akamarú?.. no te preocupes.. es-estoy bien.. creo, simplemente dejame ponerme de pie... esta casa se cáe a pedazos eh? qué.. ARRRHHGG!

Naruto:- Demonios!

El agujero empezó a crecer, y la cáma pequeña de al lado cedió, y cayó encima de Kiba, causandole más lesiones si ya era posible eso

Shikamarú:- Bueno.. ya no podemos decir que no hubo victimas fatales tristemente.. en marcha

El chico genio salia de la habitacion junto con sus otros compañeros, algunos tratando de ayudar al pobre de Kiba

Todos luego de salir de la cabaña se dirigieron finalmente a konoha, donde ya estaban en la puerta

Shikamarú:- Bieno, a sido un viaje entretetenido, pero hay que volver a la rutina, luego los veo a todos, por cierto, no sé preocupen.. yo llevo a Kiba a que lo revisen

Chóji:- Sakura podía haberlo hecho, pero.. no quería

Sakura:- Si fuera por mi, lo lesionaría de nuevo

Los demás tragaron saliva ante el comentario tan frio de la Kunoichi

Kiba:-Y-ya te dje.. no sé lo que pasó, estaba dormido.. Auch

Sakura:- Sigue poniendo excusas..

Shikamarú:- eeeh, bueno, adios, vamos Kiba

KIba:- A-Akamarú, sigueme..

El perro soltó un chillido depulcrar al ver a su pobre dueño, sin embargo solo se limitó a seguirlo

Chóji:- Bueno.. Ino, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa

Ino:- bueno, después de esto necesito una ducha

La chica se tocó la nuca en señal de contractura, mientras que el rubió la miraba con una sonrisa

Naruto:- bueno.. Ino.. nos vemos.. luego.. AH!, y Chóji por supuesto, Hahaha

El hiperactivo se dió cuenta de inmediato del error que estaba cometiendo he intentó remediarlo, cosa que funcionó con el Akimichí, pero no con la pelirosa

"Mmm que extraño.. ese tono de voz en Naruto.. no es muy común" Pensaba mientras que el rubió seguia hablando con los 2 del equipo Asuma

Chóji:- Bueno.. nos vemos luego, ya tengo hambre

Ino:- Adios!, Sakura, Naruto

Los del equipo 7 se despidieron de sus compañeros y se adentraron en la aldea, mientras caminaban por las calles de pronto el rubió puso cára sería, parecía que algo le había venido a la mente, la pelirosa notó esto

Sakura:- Que sucede Naruto... pasa algo malo?

Naruto:- Si..

La voz del chico es sombria, parece que tenía un problema muy grave

Sakura:- Qu-que sucede Naruto.. no me asustes

Naruto:- Acabo de recordar..

Sakura:- q-que cosa?..

La chica se acercaba timidamente al muchacho con el aura misteriosa que ahora le rodeaba y de pronto él levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a la chica

Naruto:- ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE HOY HAY DESCUENTO EN ICHÍRAKU!, ME OLVIDE!, LO VENÍA PENSANDO DESDE HACE DIAS!, PERO CON TODO LO QUE NOS PASÓ.. SE ME OLVIDO!

El chico con voz preocupada, decía esto muy tragicamente, mientras que a la chica por otro lado se le empezó a subir una vena de cólera

Sakura:- ...MALDITO IDIOTA!, ME HICISTE PREOCUPARME POR NADA!

Naruto:- NOOO!, AUCHH!, Sakura!, BAKA! NO ME LASTIMES!

Sakura:- Además, ahora no tienes tiempo para esto, tienes tarea que hacer

Naruto:- Qué!, Sakura, por favor!, no seas mala!, no me mandes ha hacer tareas!, solo será menos de una hora!, por favor

El chico se tiró a los pies de la chica en señal de piedad, mientras que ella simplemente lo veía con cara rabiada

"Que idiota.." pensaba mientras veía cómo se retorcía en el suelo, hasta que colmó su paciencia

Sakura:- esta bien, ya calmate, vamos a ir a comer Ramen, ya deja de lloriquear

Naruto:- De verdad?, Gracias Sakura-chan!, eres la mejor!

El chico se acercó peligrosamente a la chica para darle un abrazo, a lo que ella simplemente tuvo que hacer un movimiento para quitarselo del medio

Sakura:- ALEJATE!

Naruto:- AUUCH!, NO OTRA VEZ!

Y así fueron a comer ramen, luego volvieron a su rutina diaria. Naruto seguía estando como antes, pero apesar de jactarse el hecho de que la misión está "completa" aún había cabos sueltos por los que había que atar..

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez!, espero poder actualizar pronto!, favs, reviews y todo eso se agradecen! - ¿La calma volverá finalmente? :), bueno hasta otra! :D!**


	7. Luego de la guerra viene la eh?

**¡Hola!, ¿como va todo?, ¿bien? ¿seguro/a? bueno, lo importante es que ya está el nuevo capitulo subido! :D!, Naruto se encuentra en un pequeño problema esta vez...**

Pasaron los dias, sin mucho más que hacer, el rubio se dirigia decidido hacía un sitio concreto mientras que pasaba por un establecimiento donde había bellas flores en el mostrador, y vió en el lugar a sus compañeros de aventuras recientes

Chóji:- Hey!, Naruto!, como estas hoy?

El chico miró al crispado y habló con tono alegre

Naruto:- Bien!, a decir verdad me dirigía a un sitio.. perdoname por no pararme a hablar. por cierto Shikamarú!, todo bien con Kiba ya?

El chico genio lo vió de reojo mientras dejaba de prestarle atención a unos pétalos que había cerca de la pared

Shikamarú:- Eh?, ah, si, creo que todo bien, si no se pasa de listo pienso que estará bien

El rubio se dió cuenta de la distracción de su colega por las plantas y no pudo evitar preguntar

Naruto:- Shikamarú, desde cuando te interesan las flores?

Ino:- Desde que está saliendo con la hermana del Kazekage, Temari-Sama

La kunoichi salió de entre un puesto de margaritas teniendo algunos petalos en su cara, mientras que shikamarú al oir lo que ella dijo salió de sus ensoñasiones y presto atención finalmente a lo que estaban diciendo

Shikamarú:- No es verdad!, es solo que tengo un encargo para la aldea de la arena y tuve que pasar por la florería para comprar algunos de la lista

El estratega se veía visiblemente sonrojado pero aún así, el rubio no decidió prestarle atención

Naruto:- Ya veo.. y tú Chóji?

El chico miró al Akimichí quien también estaba observando las bonitas margaritas

Chóji:- eh?, yo solo decidí pasar para-

Ino:- Para pedirme dinero no es así?

La rubía con un tóno de reproche calló al crispado de inmediato, pero luego abrió la boca para intentar defenderse

Chóji:- N-no es verdad!,.. Ino, vamos, tu sabes que ando algo corto de efectivo..

Ino:- ESO SERÁ PORQUE NO PARAS DE COMPRAR COMIDA CHATARRA!

Chóji:- Es que sino cómo tengo las defensas bajas!, y las misiones requieren que este al tope de mi capacidad..

La rubía gruño ante tal excusa, al menos, ella lo veía así, mientras que el uzumaki se mantenía callado, pensando en algo detenidamente, esto hizo que los demás se preguntaran que se supone que pensaba, hasta que se dispuso a hablar

Naruto:- Chóji.. ¿es que no sabes de los descuentos que están haciendo en Ichíraku? puedes comer el doble de racción de Rámen a la mitad de preció!, deberías pensar más en que gastas tu dinero..

La chica puso cára disgustada, al darse cuenta que Naruto estuvo pensando todo este rato en algo tán trivial

Chóji:- tienes razón Naruto!, oye, Ino-chan, lo escuchaste?, no tienes que darme tanto dinero

a la chica se le estaba colmando la paciencia decidió no hablar con estos 2, al menos hasta que se le pasase la colera

Ino:- Shikamarú, aquí tienes las flores ¿Baileyas cierto? es ráro no encontrarlas allá

El chico se frotó la cabeza mientras sostenía la bolsa con las flores encargadas

Shikamarú:- SI bueno.. en realidad si hay, pero necesito salírme del camino para recogerlas y me dá mucha pereza..

La chica si antes estaba frustrada con los otros 2 ahora estaba colmada completamente, simplemente no podía pensar con detenimiento

Ino:- ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE PODÍA AHORRARME TODO ESTE ROLLO DE NO SER POR QUE ERES UN PEREZOSO!?

El chico genio levantó las manos tratando de calmar a la chica que parecía que iba a golpearlo

Shikamarú:- Ca-calma.. no se supone que esto de todos modos te beneficia?.. digo, te estoy pagando

De pronto la chica cambió su cara de histería a una más relajada al oir la interesante explicación del chico

Ino:- Supongo que tienes razón... pero solo por eso te cobraré el doble.. y tienes suerte de que en realidad te venda esto..

El chico quedó con la boca abierta, pero antes de que empieze a protestar la chica recordó una cosa y se inmediato se dió la vuelta hacía donde estaban sus flores

Ino:- Oh!, por cierto olvidé algo!, esperenme aquí chicos!

Chóji:- Oye!, a donde vas?

Shikamarú:- Espero que no se haya escabullido para no escuchar mi queja.. será la última vez que le compró algo a esta chica..

Mientras que el genio miraba hacía la entrada con cára de enfado el rubio estaba de nuevo en sus cavilaciones

"Ella se vé muy bonita hoy.. ah!, no pienses en eso Naruto!... Espero que Kakashí-sensei esté ahora en la oficina.."

Mientras los demás seguían parados cerca de donde estaban las margaritas la chica salió afuera con una flores rojizas muy bonitas

Ino:- Aquí tienen los clabeles.. ¿recuerdan? les dije que les daría uno por estar en la florería, aunque séa para pedirme dinero...

La chica miró a Chóji con cara resignada mientras que los demás quedarón sonriendo

Chóji:- Oooh, Ino-chan, que bonitas!

Shikamarú:- SI.. gracias, aunque esto no te salvará de mi reclamo

La chica fue pasando las flores de uno en uno hasta que se paró en frente del rubió

Ino:- Naruto.. Gracias por todo..

La chica le dió la flor en la mano mientras que el chico del rasengan no paraba de mirarle a los ojos, viendosé visiblemente rojo, aún estando agarrados de las manos

Naruto:- Ino.. yo..

Shikamarú:- Bueno, me encantaría quedarme y seguir charlando pero tengo poco tiempo, se irán sin mi..

Los rubios se dieron cuenta que se estaban mirando mutuamente, para fortuna de ellos Shikamarú no les estaba prestando atención, aún así, el Akimichi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante lo acontecido hace unos segundos

Naruto:- Eh si, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.. chicos, los veo luego..

Chóji:- Adios Naruto!

El duo vió cómo se marchaba corriendo mientras que se quedaron con la leve brisa del día que estaba templado

Ino:-.. no me di cuenta cuando se marchó Shikamarú..

Chóji:- Jejeje.. yo tampoco.. por cierto, Ino.. me das cambio?

El akimichi levantó la mano de pedir limozna con una sonrisa picara, pero la kunoichi no estaba de buenas para soportar más sus abusos de dinero

Ino:- Te di la flor.. AHORA VETE!

Chóji:- Auuuch

De un golpe salió volando hacía lo desconocido. Mientras se encontraba sola no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasó en la cabaña

"Naruto...habrá problemas si se enterán de lo que hicimos?.."

Ino:- Eh?, ya voy!

la chica de nuevo vuelve al establecimiento al darse cuenta que había gente en el mostrador esperando ser atendida.

mientras tanto Naruto sigue su camino consiguiendo aproximarse al gran edificio donde estaba el Hokage

"por fin llegué, ahora sólo tengo que entrar"

Mientras que el chico del rasengan cruzaba los pasillos directos para la oficina no pudo evitar mirár el clabel que le dió la kunoichi y empezó a preocuparse

"Que haré contigo.. Ino"

De pronto, ya acercandose a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, vió como 3 figuras salían de dicho lugar. logrando percatarse de inmediato de quienes erán. Para él, ya era demasiado tárde para ocultarse

Naruto:- Oh. HEY!.. Kiba, Shino.. Hinata

Al decir este nombre el chico titubéo, a lo que la chica simplemente miró para una esquina del pasillo, tratando de ignorar el saludo del chico

Kiba:- Naruto hey!, ¿que haces aquí?

El rubio dejó de mirar a la kunoichi con cára apenada para prestarle atención al chico con colmillos

Naruto:- Eh?, no, vengo a ver a Kakashi-Sensei, un tema de mis tareas, no lo entenderías, baka!

Kiba:- Eh!?, quieres pelear acaso!?

El chico de los colmillos se puso en su pose de combate mientras que Naruto hacía lo mismo

Naruto:- Si te pones así voy a llamar a Sakura-Chan, o verdad que no quieres eso eeeh?..

El chico del rasengan miró con sonrisa de sorna a su amigo

Kiba:- N-no metas a ella en esto!.. por favor

El chico inuzuka de pronto se sintió intimidado frente a las palabras del chico que tenía delante, era obvio que la experiencia en la cabaña no le fue favorable

Naruto:- Hahahaha!, baka!, ahora sí que te tengo!

Shino:- hm

Naruto:- Eh?

El chico del clan aburame miró a los 2 con cára fastidiada de impaciencia

Shino:- Naruto, si no te molesta, tenemos cosas que hacer.. no es así Kiba?

El chico con mirada salvaje acicaló su cabello y al ver la cára de su compañero de pronto sintió también urgencia

Kiba:- está bien, lo siento Naruto pero tenemos prisa

Naruto:- Ya me lo suponía..

El chico miró de nuevo a la de los ojos acristalados y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, mientras que ella simplemente evitaba su mirada como podía

Hinata:- Por favor.. vamonos.. ya

La chica tenía un tono de enfado, mientras que los chicos simplemente se miraron con cara algo disgustada

Kiba:- Bueno, nos vemos luego, Naruto

Shino:- lo mismo digo

El rubió miró de nuevo a la chica de cabello marino esperando una despedida de su parte, aunque el suponía que no iba a ser la mejor de todas, tenía en cuenta que la situación aliviara el ambiente un poco

Hinata:- ...

Kiba:- Bueno, nos vemos

Shino:- hm

El trio pasó al lado del rubio, mientras que él de reojo pasó su mirada por la kunoichi con cara deprimida

"uf, tengo ver a Kakashi-sensei cuanto antes" -

Naruto empujó la puerta y vió a su sensei con 4 ninjas de reconocimiento más la "vieja" que le había causado tantas penas como alegrias en su camino ninja

Naruto:- Tsunade baa-chan?

Kakashi:- eh?

La mujer volteó para ver al intruso que se había colado sin permiso en la conversación de los mayores, que al parecer, fue interrumpido abruptamente por el menor

Tsunade:- Naruto Baka!?, que haces aquí?

El chico se quedó en la puerta esperando que alguno de los que se encontraban en el interior hiciera un gesto de aprobación ante la idea de que pudiera ingresar

Naruto:- Yo... ¿se puede?

El chico da un paso algo confuso a lo que el ninja plateado y la apostadora hicieron un rapido movimiento para ponerse en marcha

Kakashi:- P-por supuesto Naruto. Si no te importa hablamos después Tsunade

La legendaría Sannin ladeo su cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras que todos sus subordinados la mirarón esperando ordenes

Tsunade:- Muy bien, MUEVANSE!

Los astutos ninjas se acercaron a la puerta donde se encontraba el chico, pasando uno en uno hasta que sólo faltaba la mujer

Tsunade:- Naruto, espero que sigas como ahora

Naruto:- Eh.. si, en eso estoy, Baa-chan

La mujer salió con la puerta, mientras que el nuevo hokage se encontraba en el cómodo haciento que hace honor a su nuevo surfijo. Tenía una cára preocupada, y miraba al chico con algo de impaciencia, quizás algo fastidiado por la impertinencia de este

Kakashi:- Bueno, que sucede Naruto?

El chico volteó hacía donde estaba su maestro, quien lo miraba algo preocupado

Naruto:- Bueno.. venía ah.. ¡espera!, porque estaba aquí la vieja Tsunade con esos hombres?, fueron los que le dieron las misiones a kiba y los otros?

El hombre enfrente de él rió, parecía estár esperando algo como eso

Kakashi:- ay Naruto, te puedo leer como un libro..

Naruto:- Bueno y entonces?...

Kakashi:- no es de tu incumbencia esta vez. Lo siento

El chico se acicalo el pelo y algo más alterado simplemente gruñó ante la negativa que le daba su profesor: no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas

Naruto:- Bueno, de cualquier forma lo acabaré sabiendo.. que lo sepa

Kakashi:- a que viniste Naruto?, sólo a desafiarme?

El hombre parecía estar probando la cordura del chico, más que como un juego lo hacía como un castigo

Naruto:- No!, deje de tratarme con tanta bordería!

Kakashi:- Disculpa, pero para empezar, tu has venido a mi oficina a interrumpir una conversación privada, así que quien fue irrespetuoso antes fue..

Naruto:- Ya!, lo siento si?, es solo que, tengo un problema

Kakashi:- Ya.. me lo suponia

El chico se sienta frente a él mientras que por puro nerviosismo le hace tick la pierna y empieza a moverla. Luego de un rato él finalmente se decide a hablarle

Naruto:- Em.. estoy teniendo.. sueños extraños

El sensei arqueó una ceja al escuchar esto,

Kakashi:- Sueños extraños dices?..

El chico seguía algo presionado, pero continuo hablando

Naruto:- Así es.. desde que se reconstruyo la aldea.. ¡no! quizás antes.. tengo la misma pesadilla, noche trás noche

Kakashi:- Se puede saber de que se trata?

El chico títubeo pero no podía mantenerlo oculto mas tiempo

Naruto:- siempre es la misma: tengo que escoltar a una chica, luego de eso, llegamos a una aldea y desde ahí.. la secuestran

El Ninja mayor seguía interesado en lo que estaba contandole

Kakashi:- algún detalle más?.. algo que se repite? un patrón en especifico aparte de eso?..

Naruto:-Pues... -se acicala la nuca- Si, creo que si

Kakashi:- cual es?

Naruto:- es complicado...

Kakashi:- Puedes decirmelo, a eso viniste no?

El chico otra vez se encuentra duditativo pero finalmente decide contarselo

Naruto:- La chica a la que tengo que escoltar... se divide en 2 personalidades cada noche

Kakashi:- Cómo dices?:..

Naruto:- algunas noches es la personalidad de una.. y otra veces es otra...

Kakashi:- ya veo.. se puede saber de quienes se tratan esas personalidades?..

El chico duda una vez más. Estaba siendo demasiado incomodo de responder

Naruto:- yo...

Kakashi:- Naruto.. solo dilo

Naruto:- P-porque tengo que hacerlo?, no eres mi psicologo o algo así ¡kakashi baka!

El chico se para para poder acercarse a la puerta de salida, pero antes de tocar el pomo el ninja copia empezó a hablar

kakashi:- Una de ellas es la de Hinata y la otra?

Naruto:- Eh?

el chico paró en seco ante lo que soltó el hokage. Parece que sabía cosas que no se lo esperaba

Naruto:- Q-quien le dijo?

Kakashi:- Hay cosas que son muy obvias.. pero, ¿quien es la otra?

El chico se calla de repente. Es un silencio incomodo, algo que el sabía que tenía que pasar en algún momento, pero de todas formas sigue siendo algo doloroso

Naruto:- I..no

Kakashi:- hm? cómo dijiste? no te escuche

Naruto:- Ino..

Kakashi:- Quieeen?

al chico le salió una vena en la frente por la terquedad de sus senseí

Naruto:- !ino!, !INO!, INO YAMANAKA!

El chico subió el tono de su voz lo suficiente para que retumbe por todo el lugar. luego de esto, el sensei lo vió con cara sorprendida

Kakashi:- De.. ¿de verdad?, me sorprendes, no creí que era tu tipo de chica

El chico con la mano en el pomo lo aprieta con fuerza, odiando ese tono del que le hablaba

Naruto:- Mira... me vas a ayudar o que!? no puede ser que haya venido hasta aquí solo para quedar en ridiculo!

Kakashi:- Calmate, ¿cual es el problema exactamente?

Naruto:- Yo... creo que debería disculparme con Hinata por todo lo que hice. Pienso que fue un error demasiado estupido de mi parte, pero por otro lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ino, de verdad que es demasiado agradable cuando la tengo cerca, pero aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy haciendo algo mal, algo que no debería hacer

El rubio retiró su mano del pomo de la puerta para dirigirse de nuevo frente al ninja copia

Naruto:- Digame que hacer... por favor

El chico tenía un tono deprimido. De verdad se estaba angustiando

Kakashi:- Tranquilo Naruto. No puedes disculparte con Hinata sin olvidarte de Ino?

El chico se sorprendió con esa respuesta; a pesar de ser un excelente ninja, era aún un inepto en relaciones amorosas y eso se notaba demasiado

Kakashi:- no me digas que no pensaste en eso antes?

Naruto:- Bueno.. quizás, pero..

Kakashi:- vamos Naruto, no puede ser que te hayas enfrentado a los ninjas más fuertes de este mundo y no puedas pedirle perdón a una chica

Naruto:- Esto es diferente..

Kakashi:- Bueno.. supongo que sí. pero tienes que estar decidido al momento, no puedes dejar que las cosas ocurran frente a tus narizes sin hacer nada al respecto, aprovechalas, aprovecha el momento y bueno eh... Naruto, si me disculpas..

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y sacó una pila de archivos que estaban en su escritorio y las coloco frente a un indiferente Naruto

Kakashi:- ..Tengo cosas que hacer

Naruto:- ya.. bueno, nos vemos..

El chico se paró y se puso de espaldas a un atariado Kakashi, mientras caminaba para llegar a la salida tuvo que frenar su andar debido a que una voz atrás que lo llamaba nuevamente

Kakashi:- em.. Naruto

El chico voltéa por ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta

Naruto:- que?

Kakashi:- si decides seguir adelante con esto.. sera mejor que no le digas a muchas personas... sobre todo a Inoichi. Es un hombre comprensible, pero por ahora.. manten las cosas frias ¿de acuerdo?

El chico pestaneó levemente y al final salió afuera soltando una última frase

Naruto:- lo tendré en cuenta

El dia seguía y Naruto se fué algo deprimido a comer en Ichiraku. Posiblemente pensando que su platillo favorito iría a callar esos pensamientos que tenía

"¿que debo hacer?"- al parecer, sin mucho éxito

Teuchi:- ¿que sucede Naruto? ¿no te gusta el rámen de hoy?, mira que le puse extra de cerdo

Naruto:- Eh?

El chico se encontraba en su asiento con la cabeza agachada mirando los fideos que giraban al ser atraidos por los palillos, mientras se estaban enfriando. Al ser llamado por el hombre levanto su cabeza aún con su cára algo indiferente

Naruto:- No pasa nada viejo Teuchi. es solo que estoy algo atareado y no tengo mucha hambre

Teuchi:- hm, es Kakashi-sama ¿no? no te deja en paz con los trabajos y por eso se te cierra el apetito. Si quieres voy a hablar con él, yo no tengo problema!

El hombre parecía dispuesto a salir del pequeño puesto pero el chico se alarmó

Naruto:- Eh?, ¡no!, viejo Teuchi no se enfade!, le aseguro que no es por Kakashi-sensei

La chica que atendia junto con el hombre logró frenarlo a tiempo y tranquilizarlo un poco

Ayame:- tranquilo padre!, además, que planeas hacer si tienes a Kakashi de frente? de por si te sería imposible hablar con el, ya que ahora es el Hokage y tiene poco tiempo libre

Teuchi:- pues...

El hombre quedó pensando algo apenado por no tener una respuesta, lo que causa una pequeña risa de él y un suspiro de parte de la chica

Teuchi:- Tienes razón Ayame. Jeje, mejor me espero a que esté de vacaciones

La chica simplemente rodó los ojos y miró al rubio, quien tenía una cara deseperanzada

Ayame:- ¿Seguro que no quieres contarnoslo?, a lo mejor podemos ayudar

El chico frente a las palabras de la chica simplemente sonrió de manera algo exagerada para parecer simpático de nuevo

Naruto:- Eh?, no se preocupen!, estoy bien!, hahaha!, estoy comiendo ahora!, no vegn? esto.. esto no egsta tan magl mmm

De pronto una voz los quitó de su ambiente y mirarón para ver de quien se trataba

Ino:- Hola!, Naruto!, sabia que te encontraría aquí

Naruto:- Ino?.. que hacsges ag-qui

Ino:- eh.. que tal si primero tragas los fideos?

El chico al parecer ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía aún el rámen en la boca, y trató de tragarlos de inmediato

Naruto:- Lo.. lo siento!, es que me puse algo nervioso.. hehe

Teuchi:- ohh!, Señorita Yamanaka! hace mucho que no la veo por aquí! como está su padre? el buen Inoichi-sama

La chica tomó asiento al lado del chico, quien comía sus fideos muy lentamente, aúnque no le apetecían no podía negar que aún sabían bien

Ino:- él esta bien, y algo odioso, quiere que busque pretendientes cuanto antes

Naruto:- Arghh, cof, cof

El rubio se atragantó ante esta repentina declaración

Teuchi:- Haha!, Inoichi siempre preocupandose por el legado de su clan, debería hacer lo mismo con mi querída Ayame..

Ayame:- Papa!

Teuchi:- haha, solo bromeaba hija...

Naruto:- Estoy bien eh?.. gracias por preguntar..

el chico agarró un vaso con agua y empezó a beber el liquido

Ayame:- y que dices Ino?, algún chico que te guste?

Ino:-Bueno pues...

Naruto:- Pfffff!

El chico escupió la bebida en el plato con los fideos, para su desgracía, se tambaléo y calló de su aciento tirando el plato al suelo y también el vaso, rompiendolo

Ayame:- Naruto!, tranquilizate!, estas destrozando y ensuciando la mesa!

Teuchí:- Mmm NARUTO!

El hombre se enfado con el rubio quien aún se encontraba fatigado

Naruto:- Tr-tranquilo Teuchi! haha, no te e-enfades

el chico estaba temblando, pero para su suerte, la yamanaka estaba ahí para salvarle de este aprieto

Ino:- Tranquilo.. yo pago los fideos y también los platos sucios.. nunca mejor dicho. Que suerte que Chóji esta vez no me quitó mucho efectivo

Naruto:- Eh.. Ino no tienes porque..

Ayame:- bueno, Ino, aceptamos

la chica le dió su dinero mientras que el chico simplemente se encontraba acicalando su cabello en la salida del pequeño local

Naruto:- Bueno, viejo Teuchi!, me voy!, vuelvo otro dia!, hahaha

Teuchi:- Si!, pero cuando vengas otra vez te haré limpiar!

Nartuo:- Ay!

El rubio quedó algo preocupado pero la chica simplemente lo apresuró para que caminara con ella

Ambos estaban caminando por los pequeños locales y tiendas, mientras las personas paseaban tranquilamente a la luz del sol, el cual se encontraba en el punto mas alto en ese momento

Naruto:- Bueno para que me buscabas?

La chica miró por encima de su hombro para poder responder al chico

Ino:- Bueno, en la florería ya no me necesitan, porque el necio de mi padre dice que trabajo demasiado, y puso a alguien más a atender

El chico sonrió con esta declaración

Naruto:- eso quiere decir que te quiere mucho, he he

Ino:- Pero se pasa de intenso... Ya no soy una niña

Al decir esto voltea para otro lado para ver a unos pequeños jugando cerca en un parque

Ino:- ¿que hay de tí?, sigues pensando que eres un niño?

El chico inclinó la cabeza para el suelo, un poco duditativo

Naruto:- bueno.. tengo las mismas ambiciones que antaño.. y también las mismas emociones

La chica inclinó su cabeza de forma picara al oir esto

Ino:- ¿de verdad? que quieres decir con que sientes lo mismo? ¿hacía quien exactamente?

el chico se puso rojo otra vez

Naruto:- N-no me referia a una persona.. me refiero a que no sé... como manejarlos

Ino:- eso significa que aún eres como un niño pequeño.. no es así?

El chico miró de reojo a la chica quien tenía una cara séria, quizás sin ser intencionado

Naruto:- Puede ser.. me es muy dificil saber lo que quiero.. a pesar de tenerlo claro

Ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño parque, donde los niños seguían jugando y se sentaron en una banca

Naruto:- este lugar parece estar bien

Ino:- si.. hay bonitas flores aquí.. es precioso

Naruto:- este parque fue construido recientemente, antes no recuerdo que habia , pero luego de lo que pasó la gente quería olvidarse un rato de lo malo.. eso fue lo que me contaron

Ino:- luego de la guerra no? parece que si que es verdad eso de que luego de la guerra viene la paz..

Naruto:- Si.. luego de la guerra viene la.. eh?

Ambos divisaron un columpio a unos metros donde se habían sentado, los chicos se habían ido de ahí hace poco

Naruto:- vamos a acercarnos ahí, quiero verlo se cerca

Ino:- bueno..

Ambos se alejaron del asiento para acercarse al columpio

Ino:- a ti siempre te atraían estas cosas, lo recuerdo

Naruto:- Si, era como mi lugar de desahogo frente a los malos recuerdos

Ino:- a mi no me parece tan divertido.. no sé, nunca fue lo mio

Naruto:- ah si?

El chico se levanto de la banca y decidió agarrar a la chica y llevarla donde estaba el columpio

Ino:- que haces cabeza hueca!?

Naruto:- Haha, estoy seguro que te divertiras, vamos, sientate

La chica bufó algo incomoda, pero decidió hacerle caso al chico, después de todo, el momento el lugar era agradable

Ino:- Ya esta, ¿y bien?, ahora qu-wuoooo, ESPERA! NO!

Naruto:- hahahahaah!

El chico sin dar un aviso previo empezó a empujar a la chica quien al principio parecía algo alterada

Ino:- Na-naruto, esto no es gracioso!

Nartuo:- Abre los ojos, sino te marearas

la chica le empezó a hacer caso y abrió los ojos, al principio parecía algo insegura, pero poco a poco se fue liberando del miedo

Ino:- hehe, ok, no está tan mal

Naruto:- te lo dije!

el chico seguía columpiandola y la chica empezó a reirse. Era algo tonto, a decir verdad con la edad que tenian no podía sino ser algo que significara más de lo que es realmente, o al menos, eso tendrían que pensar ellos

Naruto:- bueno, yo también lo intentare

Ino:- eh?

El chico dejó de columpiar a la chica para subirse él también a uno, y los 2 empezaron a balancearse solos

Naruto:- Ok, no recordadaba esto tan divertido, hahaha!

Ino:- al final no estabas equivocado, sigues siendo un niño, haha

y ambos se quedaron columpiandose un rato, hasta que empezó a haber una pequeña brisa que los había hecho detenerse un poco, luego de eso sus caras cambiaron paulatinamente a una más melancolica, como si el propio clima fuera un reflejo de su estado de animo

Naruto:- bueno.. esta atardeciendo no es verdad?..

Ino:- si.. supongo que tenemos que irnos a nuestras casas..

el chico asintió deprimido, no quería hacerlo, pero de todas formas tenía responsabilidades, tenía cosas que hacer, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo. el futuro hokage no podía distraerse de sus prioridades, debia pasar por alto este momento.. pasar de este.. momento

"aprovecha el momento"-

Naruto:- Kakashi...

El chico de pronto recordó la platica que tuvo con el nuevo hokage en su oficina, sobre todo esa frase... esa frase que ahora mismo resonaba en su cabeza..

Ino:- que pasa Naruto?..

La chica lo miró algo preocupado al ver como el chico miraba al suelo algo inmutato

Naruto:- Ino.. tengo algo que mostrarte.. ven acompañame

EL chico se levantó algo motivado del columpio y también puso a la chica de pie

Ino:- Naruto que haces?, tenemos que volver.. mi padre se enojará si no vuelvo temprano

Naruto:- s-solo será un momento

Ambos salieron del parque y se dirigieron a un rumbo desconocido para la chica. Pasaron por varios locales y tiendas, mientras el cielo oscurecía poco a poco

Ino:- a donde vamos.. no reconozco este lugar.. eh?

La chica miró algo confusa una tienda que parecía cerrada, de hecho el letrero de "en refacciónes" se veía en la puerta

Ino:- que es este local?

Naruto:- Espera.. se supone que kakashi había dejado una llave en algún lado.. aquí esta!

Ino:- ok..

Naruto:- oh?, lo siento, es que estuve presente cuando Kakashi estaba hablando con el dueño, dijo que él y yo podíamos venir cuando quisieramos, a pesar de estar todavía cerrado para la gente

Ino:- ventajas de ser el héroe de todos supongo, haha

La chica vió como abría el lugar; parecía oscuro, y no había nada relevante en las vitrinas, pero parecía algo angosto por dentro aunque estaba con las luces apagadas

Ino:- nos meteremos aquí?.. para que?

el chico vió con una sonrisa el lugar y dió media vuelta para mirar a Ino, quien parecía insegura de lo que a el chico se le ocurrió

Naruto:- ven.. hay una sorpresa adentro..

el chico extendió su mano muy decidido, mientras la chica seguía duditativa.. pero al final, ya que estaban ahí, debía ser algo importante ¿verdad?

Ino:- bueno, que mas da

Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta. El rubio encendió las luces y efectivamente, la visión que tenía ella de el lugar no había cambiado; seguía estando vació, al menos había una puerta al frente

Ino:- para que es esto Naruto

Naruto:- Ya veras..

El chico abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado del lugar y se podía ver una escaleras que llevaban a un sitio, la chica ni de broma se hubiera atrevido a bajar de no ser porque el chico encedió las luces y se podía ver algo de debajo, a lo que ambos descendieron

Cuando llegaron al final del pequeño pasillo, parecían estar en un lugar bastante grande, al menos era mucho mas grande que la propia tienda en sí, parecía un galpón.

El chico encedió una luces, cuando estas lo hicieron la chica quedó asombrada ante la imagen que presenciaba

Ino:- esto..

Las luces se encendieron y logró ver un montón de obsequios envueltos, y un montón de juguetes de todo tipo, cajas enteras de ellas, golosinas y demás en platos puestas en mesas adornadas con motivo de las festividades

Naruto:- luego de la guerra... viene la navidad

 **Este 25 de diciembre esperen episodio especial ;), nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Muérdago de Plástico

**Episodio especial de navidad, espero que lo disfruten!, si concuerda con que ves esto el día señalado ¡Feliz Navidad! :D**

Ino:- que es este sitio?..

ambos se acercaron para ver los adornos y los muñecos que estaban por todas las cajas

Naruto:- Kakashi-sensei dijo que tenía que guardar todas estas cosas para la aldea, cuando llegara el dia, lo sacariamos y se lo entregariamos todos a las personas.. al menos, habría una fiesta

Ino:- entiendo, por eso habló con ese comerciante

Naruto:- así es.. pero como todavía no llegó, decidió guardar el secreto. Por eso nadie sabe de este sitio, menos yo y Kakashi

Ino:- haha, se dice "kakashi y yo" cabeza hueca..

Naruto:- oye!, te quedas sin sombrero!

Ino:- que? no! yo quiero uno de reno!, dame un sombrero de reno

Ambos empezaron a ver las cajas y a ponerse disfrases. el rubio parecía un élfo con las orejas de plastico y su sombrero verde, mientras que la chica se puso un sombrero de rudolph, con su respectiva nariz brillando

Ino:- hahaha!, ahora si estamos listos para entregar regalos!

Naruto:- sin duda! haha!, pero antes.. tenemos que comer

El chico estaba algo ansioso por probar las golosinas

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde había dulces y chocolate, no parecía saludable, pero definitivamente no les importaba

Naruto:- quiere tomar asiento señora Santa Claus?

Ino:- Hahaha, esto es muy ridiculo.. pero esta bien

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras comian, jugaban y reían, era un momento muy divertido, y los 2 lo estaban disfrutando mucho

Ino:- debo admitirlo haha, me soprendiste Naruto. Jamás creí que sería de esos chicos que ocultan cosas bajo la manga

Naruto:-me conoces muy poco Ino..

Ino:-haha

Naruto:- haha..que hay en esta bolsa?

El chico miró el saco que habia al lado de la silla y decidió agarrarla y sacó de ella una botella, parecía alcoholica

Naruto:- que es?..

Ino:- parece una botella de champagne

Naruto:- mmm... yo no tomo alcohol

Ino:- pero podemos hacer una exepción

La chica se levantó de su silla y agarró 2 copas vacias para servir el liquido ante un timido Naruto quien solo veía algo curioso

Naruto:- parece que tu ya habías bebido mucho con anterioridad

Ino:- pff, solo estoy sirviendo una copa, no es gran cosa.. por cierto, toma el tuyo

El chico vió la copa con la bebida y decidió agarrarla y la chica con el suyo en alto apuntando hacía arriba

Naruto:- bueno.. brindemos ¿no?

Ino:- ok

Ambos de pie chocaron sus copas con la bebida y decidieron tomarla

Naruto:- Feliz Navidad

Ino:- hahaha, bueno, técnicamente aún no lo és.. pero para nosotros parece que sí

Naruto:- ahora mismo.. es navidad, Ino.. que no se te olvide

los 2 vaciaron sus copas y lo dejaron en la mesa junto a un montón de comestibles

Naruto:- bueno.. ahora que hacemos?

Ino:- mirá.. un muerdago?

Naruto:- que?, donde?

La chica apuntó a una pila de regalos que había por atrás, mientras el chico seguía bebiendo la chica fue a ver a la planta, pero se dió cuenta de algo decepcionante

Ino:- es de plastico.. que pena

El chico puso su copa en la mesa y se acerco a la chica mientras veía el muerdago de adorno

Naruto:- da igual.. puede hacer el mismo efecto

Ino:- eh? eso no es a lo que me referi..

El rubio puso sus labios en los de la chica, callando sus palabras con un tierno beso, la chica cerró los ojos al precenciar esto, hasta que se separaron

Naruto:- a que te referias entonces?..

Ino:- da igual

Naruto:- eehh..

La chica fue esta vez la que celló los labios del chico con la palabra con la palabra en el aire mientras aún seguían disfrutando el momento

Naruto:- hueles a alcohol..

Ino:- tu también, tonto

Naruto:- Haha, no sabes lo mucho que te amo

Ino:- solo..callate

los 2 estaban juntos en esta noche improvisada de Navidad, frente a los regalos, las golosinas, y los tontos muñecos, era un lugar algo incomodo.. pero bonito. Aunque se dieron cuenta de que no tenían una cáma para pasar la noche

Ino:- Naruto..

Naruto:- lo sé...

Ino:- que hacemos..

Naruto:- saldremos.. supongo que tendremos que.. si

Ino:- bueno, pero antes.. hay que vaciar la botella

Naruto:- LO SABIA!, ERES UNA ALCOHOLICA!

Ino:- No es verdad!, callate cabeza hueca!

Naruto:- Auuuch

El chico recibió un buen golpe en su cabeza, mientras se la sobaba la chica se sirvió otra copa de champagne

Naruto:- ahora que lo pienso.. yo también quiero una copa

los 2 adolescentes se vaciaron la botella en tiempo record

Naruto:- diablos.. creo que..que estoy ebrio

Ino:- cabeza hueca.. te quiero

Naruto:- nooo me digas cabeza hueca, solo los cabezas huecas llaman a los demás cabezas huecaa-as..

Ino:- hehehe.. cabeza hueca

Ambos se levantaron con cierta dificultad, pero lograron ponerse de pie

Ino:- tene-tenemos que irnos.. para tu casa..

Naruto:- lo que tu digas... tonta

Ino:- no seas pesado.. que te destrozo

los 2 subieron por las escaleras luego de llevarse algunos bastones de caramelos, salieron de la tienda, no sin antes apagar y cerrar el lugar como es debido

Naruto:- bueno.. creo que se me esta pashando el efecto.. un poco

Ino:- que tonto eres..

Naruto:- hablo la que tuvo la brishante idea de beber..

Ino:- por lo menos no hablo como un idiota...

Naruto:- Ja.. solo sigue caminando..

Ino:- espero que nadie nos vea con estas cosas

Naruto:- se sigilosa..

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar cerca de la casa del chico, mientras estaban en las calles ahora desoladas de konoha vieron una silueta reconocible pasar al lado de ellos, para su desgracia les reconoció

Rock Lee:- Eh?, Naruto, Ino, que hacen aquí a estas horas.. y con eso puesto

Los chicos aún tenían puestos sus sombreros, debían parecer de todo menos personas sérias con eso puesto

Naruto:- Ehhh cejotas!, lo mismo pregunto yo!

El chico se pone en una pose de combate y con una sonrisa se dispone a hablar

Rock Lee:- Simplemente entreno!, descubrí que a la noche el peso de nuestros cuerpos se debilita, usaré eso a favor para fortalecer mis defensas haciendo trotes nocturnos!, pero, y ustedes? además.. se pusieron perfume o algo así?

El rubio algo nervioso tenía que invertarse una buena excusa, pero no fue demasiado inteligente

Naruto:- pues... kakashi-sensei nos dió una misión, que es entregar dulces y regalos por navidad! hehe

Ino:- ay, no..

La chica se tapó la cara frente a semejante tontería, pero sabiendo a quien iba dirigido es probable que se lo crea

Rock Lee:- ¿de verdad? ¡que genial!

cosa que pasó

Naruto:- si.. pero ya nos ibamos, entregamos todos los regalos

Rock Lee:- ¿porque a mi no me dan misiones tan geniales como esa?

El chico empezó a deprimirse a lo que los rubios decidieron consolarlo

Ino:- calma Lee.. seguro que algo podemos hacer

Naruto:- Si... eh, aún tenemos golosinas y tal, si quieres te la podemos dar!

El chico que se encontraba angustiado se vió mas entusiasmado al oir esas palabras

Rock Lee:- de verdad! guau!, gracias Naruto, Ino, se los agradezco!

Naruto:- si lo que sea.. ten

la pareja le dió los caramelos y los sombreros para que se lo pusiera. mientras que él de grandes cejas se sentía como un niño en una dulcería

Ino:- contento?

Rock Lee:- Si!, pero tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento chicos. Luego los vere!, ah!, y Feliz Navidad!

El chico al decir esto se va trotando con el bastón de caramelo en la boca, ante la atonita mirada de los otros 2

Ino:- Navidad?, de verdad se creyó que estabamos en Navidad? pero que se tomó para creerse todo lo que le dijimos?

Naruto:- no creo que algo mejor que nosotros pero que mas dara.. al menos no nos descubrió

los rubios se dirigieron al departamento del chico, donde al entrar encendieron las luces

Ino:- uff, estoy algo cansada

Naruto:- yo también.. pero deberíamos continuar lo que dejamos en la tienda

Ino:- ohh te refieres al muerdago de plastico? hahaha, aayy

El chico agarró de la cintura a la chica y la atrajo para su cuerpo, mientras que seguían dirigiendose para la cáma del chico

Ino:- sabes una cosa? creo que tengo un regalo para ti ahora mismo

Naruto:- yo también

Ambos se desvistieron y saltaron en la cáma, mientras seguían en lo suyo a la luz de la luna, por toda la noche

Naruto:- puede que no tenga muérdago.. pero tengo a la flor más bonita delante de mi

Ino:- Naruto... creo que sigo algo ebria.. hahaha

Naruto:- ya somos 2..

si bien no eran realmente dias festivos, los rubios pasaron la noche como si lo fuera, y no solo ellos 2...

en la calle algunas personas paseaban a la luz de la luna, era agradable la brisa, hasta que lo vieron correr a él

Civil:- que carajos haces con eso puesto?

Rock Lee:- Feliz Navidad!

Civil 2:- Navidad?

Civil:- este chico es más feliz que nosotros

Rock Lee:- Hahaha, feliz navidad para todos!

\- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Civil:- joven.. se encuentra bien?..

Civil 2:- yo creo que no..

Rock Lee:- ayyy, creo que tropecé.. y me quedé dormido... pero bueno.. feliz navidad.. haha

Civil:- lo que tu digas, pero te llevaremos al hospital

 **Jaja, quizás no voy a actualizar hasta el año que viene o a lo mejor hay una sorpresa.. nunca se sabe!, felices fiestas a todos! =)**


	9. Problemas

Pasaron los dias, y entre tarea y tiempo libre Naruto se encontraba con Ino, cada vez más veces. este comportamiento no pasó en desapercibido para algunos, pero seguía siendo algo que mucha gente pasaba por alto: o al menos eso creía el

De hecho solo se preocupaba de que sus amigos mas cercanos no se enteraran, por un motivo, el quería mantener las distancias con dichos compañeros.

El hacía lo suyo, hacía su tarea diaria y cuando acababa se iba a ver a Ino en la florería, si alguien le preguntaba porque pasaba diariamente por ahí el tenía su excusa

Naruto:- Me gustan las flores

Sakura:- ¿de verdad?

Ambos estaban caminando luego de que el chico terminara de hacer unos recados, ese dia no pudo evitar cruzarse con Sakura, quien al parecer tenía prisa por ver como estaba su amigo

Sakura:- desde cuando te interesan las flores?

El rubio parecía algo nervioso por encontrar una respuesta que tenga algo de sentido

Naruto:- desde.. hace mucho, Sakura, tu me conoces mejor que nadie deberías saberlo

El joven tragó saliva esperando que la chica se tragase su mentira

Sakura:- si.. es por lo mucho que te conozco que se me hace raro eso. No recuerdo que hablaras de las plantas en el pasado

Naruto:- bueno.. es que estaba muy ocupado haciendo misiones, pero ahora que de por sí no puedo hacerlas regularmente tengo más tiempo para disfrutar de mi hobby

Sakura:- CUAL HOBBY!?

El chico estaba algo alterado esta vez, quería cambiar de tema pero seguramente ella sospecharia por ser tan brusco

Naruto:- mirar.. flores.. mis flores favoritas

Sakura:- mmm...

La chica no se estaba tragando lo que el chico decía, quería tenderle una trampa para ver si caía y confesara finalmente que eso no era verdad

Sakura:- bueno.. dime ¿cual es tu flor favorita?

La chica quería probar la habilidad del chico de recordar flores, si decía una flor generica lo tendría donde ella quería

Naruto:-mmm... las flores de lis.. me recuerda a mi

Sakura:- Hm

La chica seguía sospechando, pero al parecer algo se precentia

"buen intento tonto"-

Sakura:- Porque exactamente?

Naruto:- bueno.. representa la lealtad y la pureza de alma.. creo que es una bonita flor con la que identificarse no?..

Sakura:- mh.. sigo sin creerte..

Naruto:- y que quieres que te diga!, si de todos modos no me vas a creer!

Sakura:- si claro, algo extraño estas tramando y lo voy a descubrir..

?:- Hola!, Naruto, Sakura-chan!

Del otro lado de la calle, se aproximaba el ex compañero de equipo de Naruto, carente de expresiones y prolifico en decir las cosas mas incomodas en los peores momentos

Naruto:- tu?

Sakura:- hola! Sai que haces aquí?

El chico se aproximaba con un envoltorio de fantasia, al parecer era un regalo

Sai:- estoy por entregarle esto a Ino-chan, se supone que trabaja en la florería a estas horas no?, es un obsequio

El rubio se puso algo de mal humor ante las palabras del chico, efectivamente no le gustaba que este aquí

Naruto:- Obsequio?.. porque?, además, no estabas entrenando en las montañas?, cuando fue que volviste?

Sakura:- oye!

Naruto:- Auch!, solo pregunto

La chica le dio un codazo al chico para que se comportara de mejor forma, era obvio que sus palabras eran filosas, pero el joven pálido no lo notó

Sai:- si, con respecto a mi entrenamiento, progresé lo suficiente. Ahora quiero descansar. Escuché lo que pasó hace poco tiempo, ese culto en el pequeño pueblo, y vine a ver como estaban mis amigos, ¿la pasaron mal no? quería ver a Kakashi-sensei pero estaba muy ocupado, no me dejaron hablar con el, pero bueno, para eso vine hasta aquí

Sakura:- que dulce de tu parte Sai.. pero.. solo hay regalo para Ino no?..

El artista se acicaló el cabello algo confuso ante la pregunta de la chica

Sai:- si.. pues no tengo tanto efectivo ahora. Perdón pero no me decidia

Naruto:- te perdonamos por ser un tacañ- Auchh!

Sakura:- Naruto!, Sai ha hecho lo que pudo ¿no es así?

La chica a pesar de estar del lado del de cabello azabache no le había hecho mucha gracia de todos modos el gesto del joven, era evidente porque había escogido a Ino

Saí:- si.. ella lo pasó muy mal, espero que se haya recuperado del todo

Naruto:- todos la pasamos mál, no seas- Auchh! Sakura! deja de pegarme

La chica no paraba de amedrentar al rubio, aunque por otra parte sentía que tampoco estaba tan equivocado del todo, ella también podía entender una injusticia como esta

Sakura:- bueno Saí es un gusto verte.. si ves a Ino dile que quiero hablar con ella, y para la próxima.. se un poco más amigable y piensa en todos siii?

Esto lo dijo con la sonria más sorna que podía alguien haber hecho, sin embargo el chico del pelo azabache lo notó como una "tierna" sonrisa

Saí:- lo tendré más en cuenta.. por cierto..

el chico se fijo en el rubio quien estaba cabizbajo por su prescencia, pero al notar que lo miraba no pudo evitar poner una cara de disgusto

Naruto:- que pasa Sai?

Sai:- por lo que veo.. las celulas de hashirama todavía no verdad?

Naruto:-..

El chico del cabello azabache dijo esto como si preguntara del día, esto disgusto al rubio de sobremanera

Naruto:- Aja.. no todavía no.. pero con un solo brazo.. AÚN TE PUEDO PARTIR LA CARA!

La pelirosa paró como pudo al rubio, quien había colmado la paciencia de este, y lo cierto es que a ella también se la empezaba a colmar..

Sakura:- TRANQUILO IDIOTA!, O TE GOLPEARE!

Saí:- Chicos gracias por la charla pero tengo que ir a ver a Ino antes de que sea tarde, luego los veo ¿si?

El del cabello azabache de verdad que le gustaba estar con ellos y a pesar de que cuando abría la boca siempre acababa en catastrofe lo cierto es que el creía que poco a poco iba progresando

Sakura:- ya.. nos vemos luego Sai.. hahaha

El cabello azabache se alejaba caminando con calma mientras que el rubio se encontraba en el suelo algo exasperado por la prescencia del palido, la pelirosa igual, pero ella supo controlarse

Sakura:- Calmate Naruto, hoy estas muy tonto

Naruto:- es que ese idiota me saca de quicio!,

Sakura:- Es Sai!, saca de quicio a cualquiera!, pero aún así parecías disgustado antes de que empezara a hablar

Naruto:- hm..

Sakura:- bueno si no me dices entonces tendré que irme, yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer sabes?, Kakashi-sensei esta muy tonto ultimamente y tengo que rellenar muchos papeles que en teoria deberían ser rellenados por el hokage

Naruto:- eh?.. entonces que esta pasando?.. pensaba que estaba haciendo cosas de hokage y por eso no tenia tiempo para ver a nadie

Sakura:- de cualquier forma te veré después.. voy a ver que me dice Tsunade-sama

Naruto:- como tu quieras..

La chica se alejo por la otra dirección mientras que el chico seguía tendido en el suelo, al parecer sus planes de pasar el dia con Ino esta ves se veían intruncados por el artista

Naruto:- bueno.. a lo mejor la irá a ver le dará su obsequio y se ira verdad?.. ¿verdad?

El chico no muy seguro de sus propias palabras tenía que arreglar esto él mismo

"tengo que ir a la florería"

El rubio no parecía pensar en otra cosa más en ver a Ino, al menos ahora que se interponia un "enemigo" sentimental esta vez, o al menos, el esperaba que no fuera así

Ino:- Gracias por comprar las flores, tenga el cambio!

Civil:- de nada pequeña, adios!

Ino:- adios!

el hombre estaba llendosé y divisó algo extraño por arriba, cerca del establecimiento

Civil:-mm.. que extraño hay un.. ¿ninja? bueno.. no importa.. tengo prisa

el hombre decidió no hacerle mucho caso mientras se alejaba

La kunoichi estaba guardando las monedas que le había dado el comprador un poco fastidiada por como se había dirigido el hombre

Ino:- "pequeña" como que "pequeña" ¿eh?..

?:- hola!

Ino:- Si!, señor que flores desea lleva-..

Cuando la chica se da la vuelta en el mostrador para ver al aparentemente nuevo cliente se dió cuenta de que no era precisamente un cliente

Ino:- Sai?

Sai:- hola Ino!, cuanto tiempo no?

Ino:- maldito idiota!

La chica golpeó el hombro del chico y de pronto salió para abrazarlo muy alegremente

Sai:- ya! haha.., como fueron las cosas por aquí?

La chica liberó al de cabello azabache mientras este recorria su mirada por el pequeño local, admirando la hermosura de las plantas que rodeaban cada esquina

Ino:- bueno, la verdad fue bastante bien!, hemos tenido una cantidad bastante desmesurada de pedidos esta última semana y en la aldea en general muy tranquilo todo aunque parece que las cosas de los lideres esta algo agitada..

El chico se acercó más hacia el fondo del establecimiento, mientras que sostenía en su brazo el obsequio, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la kunoichi

Ino:- eh!.. que es eso que llevas en las manos?

La chica señala al objeto mientras que el chico le sonríe

Sai:- es un regalo para tí, escuché lo que paso hacia varias semanas atrás y no pude evitar pensar si estabas bien

La chica se sonrojó ante las palabras tan suaves del chico, aún así quitó todo pensamiento extraño de su cabeza

Ino:- n-no fue nada de verdad.. los rumores se exparsen rapido por lo que veo haha..

Sai:- bueno.. tén.. abrelo cuando cuando gustes..

La chica agarró el paquete envuelto y aúnque al principio parecía no tener una forma concreta para la chica al sentirlo con sus dedos se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de lo que se trataba

Ino:- es un.. oso de peluche

Sai:- se llama richard..

la chica no estaba del todo contenta con el regalo, aún así por evidente cortesía, exclamó entusiasmo por el peluche

Ino:- Ahh! que bonito!,.. richard? eh?, le puedo llamar.. richi?..

el chico se acicaló el cabello no sabiendo muy bien que responder

Sai:- bueno.. si, supongo

Ino:- haha.. gracias Sai

La chica le dió un tierno abrazo de veradera amistad, mientras que todo esto era visto por alguien en las alturas..

"maldición, ese maldito, la está abrazando"-

el rubio hiperactivo se encontraba en los tejados, escondido por una chimenea que estaba cerca del pequeño local yamanaka, aunque al principio no sabía como iba a llegar ahí sin ser visto, decidió optar por el escondite fácil, a pesar de que en un principio debía pasar desapercibido, no pudo evitar ser visto por más de un extrañado cliente que pasaba por ahí

Ino:- emm... Sai.. creo que ya.. puedes soltarme..

el artista se encontraba firmemente aferrado ante la chica y se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo algo evidente y decidió tranquilizarse

Sai:- eh.. lo siento, es solo que..

Ino:- paso mucho tiempo si, haha..

el momento se volvía mas incomodo mientras pasaban los segundos hasta que esto fue interrumpido por la voz de una persona de fondo

Inoichi:- hola!, hija, como va todo?

Ino:- eh?

ambos se encontraban algo alejados del mostrador, pero nada que no pudiera hacerles divisables, mientras que el hombre estaba apoyado en la parte de arriba del mostrador

Ino:- ah!, muy bien!, hoy entregué muchas flores de todo tipo!, vendí claveles, tulipanes y el último cliente se llevo una peonia..

Mientras que la chica seguía describiendo las entregas el hombre no pudo evitar fijarse en el joven que se encontraba con ella, quien no reconoció en primera instancia

Inoichi:- oye!, eres Sai! no?

el chico se encontraba atrás de ella lo que lo hacía pasar algo desapercibido, de no ser por el hecho de que solo se encontraban ellos 2 en ese lugar ahora mismo, el chico se puso algo tenso al ver que fue reconocido

Sai:- eh?, si.. hola! señor yamanaka

el chico le extreño la mano al hombre con una sonrisa, gesto que este acepto con gusto

Inoichi:- cuando fue que volviste?, no escuché nada de los superiores

Sai:- hace unas horas, estaba paseando por la aldea

el hombre sabía que el de cabello azabache era un ninja estupendo, pero no sabía exactamente porque se encontraba en el local de su hija exactamente

"comprando algo?"

quizás sus dudas fueran respondias si solo preguntaba

Inoichi:- ya veo.. y que haces aquí exactamente?, no recordaba que eras fan de lo herboleo..

Sai:- no es eso, vine a entregarle un obsequio a su hija

Ino:- QUE!

la kunoichi se puso roja ante las palabras del desbocado artista, mientras que el hombre se encontraba algo pensativo

Inoichi:- mmm...

Sai:- este peluche de aquí.. se llama richard

Inoichi:- richard?.. mmm..

el hombre dijo esto casi susurrandolo, mientras que seguía en su estado de análisis, la chica cada vez se ponía más nervioso

Ino:- N-NO ES NADA PAPA!, VERDAD SAI!?

La chica algo histeríca no pudo ser entendida por el artista

Sai:- de hecho es un regalo muy especial..

Ino:- yo.. eh.. haha..

Inoichi:- mmm..

la chica se encontraba ya muy nerviosa mientras que el hombre seguía analizando la situacion de una forma bastante extraña

Ino:- que sucede papá?..

El hombre tenía su mano puesta en su barbilla con la mirada entrecerrada, posiblemente pensando en algo indescifrable

Inoichi:- pasame ese peluche

la chica se lo dió ante los ojos sospechosos del hombre, mientras que en las alturas, el rubio seguía tratando de ver que pasaba en el local

Naruto:- que esta pasando?.. ojala pudiera escuchar lo que dicen, a lo mejor si me acerco un poco más..

el chico trató de alejarse de su escondite con mucha cautela, mientras que el hombre seguía analizando el peluche con cierto recelo

Inoichi:- mm.. dime Saí.. ¿acaso quieres ser pretendiente de mi hija?

tanto el chico como la chica se pusieron algo más nerviosos, la rubia no quería estar por ahí, mientras que el artista simplemente podía titubear, algo curioso en el, en otro momento dejaría en claro las cosas, pero la cara del hombre era tran dramatica que simplemente mirarlo causaba algo de pavor

Sai:- bueno... yo..

El hombre se acerco lentamente al palido, mientras que lo seguía acechando con su temida mirada inquisitiva

Inoichi:- aja?..

la chica también estaba muy tensa, no sabía exactamente que quería hacer su padre

Ino:- YA PAPÁ! DEJA DE ESPANTARLO!

la mirada del hombre cambió drasticamente al estar frente al artista mientras que seguía mirandolo a los ojos, mientras que cambió su gesto sorpresivamente.. era una sonrisa

inoichi:- HAHA! ERA UNA BROMA!, VEN AQUÍ!

Sai:- AAY!

el hombre abrazo al chico de manera muy cómica mientras que este estaba riendo por lo bajo muy nerviosamente, la rubia simplemente estaba molesto con su padre, tenía la mano en su rostro tapandolo de la verguenza

Ino:- papa... a que viniste aquí?...

la chica dijo esto chirreando sus dientes mientras que el hombre seguía sobando al joven

Inoichi:- o si!, lo siento chico, ten a richard, es un bonito nombre!

el hombre le pasó el osito gentilmente, mientras que la chica seguía fastidiada

Inoichi:- venía a pedirte si me puedes hacer un recado,una señora que vive cerca de aquí pidió unas margaritas para su hija, pero desgraciadamente no puede venir porque tuvo un accidente con su pierna y no puede venir a recogerlas

Ino:- esta bien, solo dame la dirección y me iré

El hombre le entrego el papel para poder ver donde vivía aquella señora mientras que él seguía con una sonrisa

Inoichi:- si quieres puedes ir con tu amigo, a lo mejor así se caen un poco mejor y tal vez-

Ino:- SUFICIENTE!, Sai!, vamonos!

Sai:- Ok.. señor Yamanaka un placer

El chico le dio su mano y este acepto gentilmente mientras que la hija ya estaba a medio camino

Sai:- Ino!, esperame!

Los 2 se alejaban mientras que hombre los miraba en el mismo lugar

Inoichi:- haha... no a cambiado nada..

?:- MALDICIÓN AAAAAAH!

Inoichi:- que!?

de pronto al lado suyo había caido de imprevisto un chico que el no esperaba

Naruto:- ayy!.. malditas baldosas.. están muy resbaladizas..

Inoichi:- Naruto!, que haces por el techo?, estas bien?

El chico se incorporó como pudo mientras veía como al hombre preocupado

Naruto:- si.. estoy bien.. estaba.. de camino a mi casa y me caí por él camino..

El hombre termino por sacudirle la ropa mientras que el chico veía por donde habían ido Ino con su "enemigo"

Inoichi:- seguro que estas bien?

El chico lo miró algo indeciso, no por estar seguro de mentirle, sino estar seguro de mentirse a si mismo

Naruto:- si.. estoy bien

El hombre finalmente acepto la confianza del chico con mirada seria

Inoichi:- como sea.. oye!, pudiste hablar con Kakashi?, estoy muy atareado por su culpa y no puede atenderme, quizás tenga una respuesta de porqué relleno solo papeles

El hiperactivo se preguntaba que sucedía con su sensei, quizás tenga algo importante entre manos, pero ahora mismo el no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía curiosidad de que iba a pasar con su querida "flor", así que no le dió mucha importancia a la cuestion del hombre

Naruto:- no pudiste hablar con el padre de Shikamarú?.. o Tsunade baachan?

Inoichi:- bueno pues.. Shikakú le pasa lo mismo y no tiene ningúna respuesta, en cuanto a Tsunade-sama.. por algún motivo ella esquiva a la gente, está la institución medica todo el día.. a lo mejor Sakura pueda acercarse más a ella

Naruto:- bueno.. como sea, no tengo tiempo.. tengo cosas que hacer también.. señor yamanaka.. nos vemos luego

el chico tenía prisa, era obvio que no atendía al hombre, simplemente quería irse cuanto antes mientras que el del clan yamanaka se quedó sólo en el local, teniendo más dudas que respuestas

Inoichi:- que le pasa a este chico?... mmm

En la otra zona, llegando a la dirección que le indicaron se encontraban la florista y el artista, caminando tranquilamente, quizás el artista más que la chica

Sai:- que sucede Ino?

El chico notó el mal humor de la chica mientras caminaban, notó su cara de fastidio y no pudo evitar pensar que algo le sucedia a su amiga

Ino:- estupido padre.. siempre dejandome en verguenza..

La chica agarraba la bolsa del pedido con fuerza, mientras que el palido se preocupaba de que no la destrozara con su fuerza

Sai:- tranquila.. no veo cual fue el problema.. a mi me cáe bien

El chico no entendía muy bien porque la ira de la rubia, lo que pasó no era motivo de enojo o si?

Ino:- no es eso.. es esa mania que tiene de arruinar los momentos.. argh

Sai:- eh? estas bien?

La chica de repente trastabilló un poco, parecía que se encontraba algo extraña

Ino:- nah, estoy bien.. solo estoy un poco cansada..

ambos llegaron al destino, mientras que se encotraban en el portal, se detuvieron un momento para descansar

Ino:- bueno.. tu esperame aquí mientras subo..

El artista acepto el pedido de la chica, mientras esperaba afuera, sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, viendo algunas cosas escritas en él

Sai:- ya veo... tengo que preguntar estas cosas...

el chico terminó de repasar lo que sea que estaba repasando y de nuevo guardo la libreta, no sin antes mirar para un lado, llamandole la atención algo que parecía haber visto

Sai:- que raro... bah, a lo mejor era solo mi imaginación

a un costado del lugar, donde estaba mirando el artista, concretamente en una callejuela estrecha, se encontraba escondido el hiperactivo, algo preocupado

Naruto:- maldición.. casi me descubre.. tengo que ser mas cuidadoso..

Mientras el del pelo azabache miraba el lugar en cuestion salía del portal la chica con la misión ya completada

Ino:- bueno... pedido entregado

Sai:- entonces... volvemos?

La chica estaba algo deprimida ante esta interrogante, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar otra vez con su padre, mucho menos luego de echarle en cara la insistencia de un pretendiente

Ino:- sabes que?... no tengo muchas ganas de volver... vamos a otro sitio... caminemos

Sai:- pero tu padre no se preocupara por salir sin avizar?...

La chica se estaba enojando con el artista, aunque no podia enojarse con el por esto

Ino:- ya inventaré una excusa...

El chico no estaba muy decidido, pero si esto hacía que esté mas tiempo con ella, era capaz de pasarlo por alto

Sai:- bueno... esta bien ¿a donde quieres ir?

Ino:- no lo sé... sorprendeme

La chica dijo esto con una sonrisa, no sabía que de hecho el chico ya tenía un lugar perfecto

Sai:- bueno, sigueme

Ambos emprendieron su marcha, mientras tanto al ver que se alejaban, el rubio salió de su escondrijo

Naruto:- bueno... ¿a donde iran estos?, tendré que seguirles por los techos..

El chico no se encontraba muy decidido ante esta propuesta, no solo era porque antes tuvo mala suerte y se había caido, sino porque hoy no se encontraba especialmente agil, sin saber muy bien porqué

Naruto:- mmm, eh?

De pronto vió como se aproximaba una carreta con un anciano en ella, en dirección hacía la entrada de konoha; justo donde se dirigian los otros 2

Naruto:- perfecto!... solo tengo que ocultarme en él..

El chico escabullendose lo mejor que podía logró meterse en la parte trasera del carro, junto a unas cajas de Sake

Mientras tanto, en el camino seguían el artista con la kunoichi, tratando de romper un poco el huelo, el chico preguntó algo

Sai:- bueno... como te fue adentro con la entrega?

la chica lo miró algo interesada por la pregunta, por sorpresa del chico

Ino:- bueno.. de hecho bien, es solo que.. la señora me dijo que simplemente se encontraba algo más débil que antes, le pregunte si tenía algún tipo de problema mas allá de eso, pero me dijo que simplemente se sintió así de un dia para otro.. fue extraño

el chico se sorprendió ante tan detallada respuesta de la kunoichi, aunque no le mantuvo mucha importancia

Sai:- como sea.. habrá que preguntar a Sakura que es exactamente eso

Ino:- aja...

la chica miró de nuevo al chico mientras parecía haberse quedado de nuevo sin plática alguna, pero esta vez la chica hablaría

Ino:- entonces.. richard eh?.. donde conseguiste ese peluche

Sai:- eh?

el chico pensó esto un poco mientras seguían el paso, llegando casi a la salida de la aldea

Sai:- bueno.. la conseguí en uno de mis viajes rutinarios por el pequeño lago cerca de donde me encotraba, estaba mojada y la puse al sol para que se secará

Ino:- mm.. a lo mejor le pertenecía a una chica de por allí

Sai:- podría ser.. pero por donde yo estaba no solía pasar nadie realmente, así que eso fue lo que me extraño.. parecía que el peluche se había ido solo al lago.. para tomar un baño

La chica no pudo evitar reir ante la ocurrencia del artista, la verdad es que era bastante gracioso cuando no estaba con más personas

Ino:- hahaha, ok.. richi también tiene derecho a mojarse no?, pesado!

El chico sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, mientras seguían caminando y llegaron a la gran puerta, no pudo evitar notar algo que parecía estár cerca de ellos

Mercader:- abrán paso!, jovenzuelos!, tengo una enorme entrega que transportar

Los ninjas se apartaron mientras la carreta pasaba poco a poco, al irse del todo se detuvieron un momento para contemplar el sol, el cual ya casi estaba por ponerse..

Sai:- es perfecto..

Ino:- si..

la chica miró al chico con algo de curiosidad, mientras este contemplaba las vistas, aún no sabía hacia donde iban

Ino:- por cierto.. a donde vamos?

Sai:- eh?.. ah, si andando, tendremos que subir

el chico divisó una pequeña ruta que llevaba a un lugar más cuesta arriba, mientras se alejaban del portón, un chico salió de las sombras mientras que uno de los guardias lo descubriera

Ninja:- oye!, quien eres?.. ah?, Naruto Uzumaki?

el chico se encontraba escondido por el suelo, cerca de los arboles, siendo descubierto por el hombre, tuvo que salir

Naruto:- ah si!, haha!, estaba por aquí perdiendo el tiempo, quería salir a estirar las piernas, luego nos vemos ok?

Ninja:- claro!, pero ten cuidado Naruto, últimamente están pasando cosas muy extrañas en esos bosques..

Naruto:- lo tendré en cuenta..

El chico salió en dirección hacía donde se encontraban los otros 2, siguiendoles la pista

mientras tanto, ellos habían llegado hacía el lugar donde señalaba el del pelo azabache

Ino:- aquí es?.. ¡que bonito!

la chica se encontraba realmente sorprendida, era un lugar donde poder contemplar la puesta del sol, y se podía divisar casi todo konoha desde esa posición

Sai:- sabía que te gustaban los lugares llenos de naturaleza y aquí hay un buen espacio para poder sentirse a gusto, yo antes venía a este sitio para poder dibujar tranquilamente

Ambos se recostaron en un arbol, mientras que miraban al gigante amarillo volverse ante la perspectiva anaranjado y poco a poco ocultandose mas y mas

Ino:- guau.. oye, dime como fue tu viaje!, ya que estamos aquí, ya me dijiste que conociste a richi, que más?

El chico se acicaló el cabello mientras pensaba que anecdota contar, aunque parecía ser una travesía, no era muy interesante en el sentido anecdotico

Sai:- bueno.. recuerdo que una ves pasé cerca de un lugar donde vendían retratos, y me percaté que una de esas se parecía a las que yo dibujaba

Ino:- mm.. a lo mejor te robaron uno de tu carpeta de dibujos, tu siempre habías sido un poco despistado

La chica sonrió con altanería, pero de igual forma el chico se impresiono por la respuesta

Sai:- a lo mejor!.. no lo había pensado de esa forma

La chica de pronto puso cara sería mientras que el chico parecía estar dandole vueltas a esa idea que tuvo

Ino:- Sai.. que era una broma

Sai:- eh?.. ok, no había caido

Ino:- tu nunca caes en nada, siempre se te dificulta encontrar el tono

la chica sonrió recordando viejos tiempos con el chico siempre metiendose en problemas, de alguna forma de alegraba de volver a verlo

Ino:- ay, la verdad que me alegro de verte

Sai:- y yo.. te había echado mucho de menos este tiempo..

Ino:- si, supongo que a todos

Sai:- si pero.. a ti a quien más

Ino:- hm?

el chico dijo esto de forma seria, mientras que a la chica le picó la curiosidad por estas ultimas palabras

Ino:- a que.. te refieres Sai?

El chico la miraba a los ojos esta vez, ante la atenta y nerviosa mirada de la chica, no pudo evitar tomar su mano para lo que estaba por decir

Sai:- Ino.. yo.. la verdad.. me interesas..

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos como platos, el chico era algo torpe para explicarse, pero eso si que lo pudo entender, y para desgracia del chico, había empezado a negar con la cabeza

Ino:- no.. Sai.. espera, esto esta mal.. escuchame.. yo.. lo siento pero

la chica se había levantado del tronco del arbol y ahora se encontraba de pie frente al chico, quien no tuvo más remedio que levantarse también

Sai:- que sucede

Ino:- m-mira.. me caes bien.. y eso.. eres muy importante para mi.. pero no puedo corresponder lo que dices.. lo s-siento..

La chica estaba algo nerviosa y angustiada frente a la fria y pasiva mirada del chico

Ino:- ya estoy saliendo con alguien.. y estoy feliz con él.. no puedo acerle esto.. lo siento

El chico se encontraba algo pensativo, mientras que la chica estaba muy tensa por no saber como iba a reaccionar

Sai:- entiendo.. ese "alguien" es Naruto cierto?..

El chico soltó esto de forma muy tranquila, pero la reacción de la chica fue de sorpresa absoluta ¿como lo había descubierto tan rapido?

Ino:- Q-que.. c-como lo sabes

Sai:- porque nos estuvo siguiendo todo el día. de hecho creo que se encutrá aquí ahora mismo.. hm!

El chico sacó su folio y dibujó un pajaro blanco, mientras que el boceto cobraba vida, este salió y fue tan rapido como pudo a uno de los arboles cercanos, haciendo tirar al que se encontraba cerca de la copa de uno de ellos

Naruto:- AAAAAHH!

Ino:-QUE!, NARUTO?..

La chica no podía creer tal observación, el chico había estado todo el rato escuchando en uno de los arboles, escondido

Naruto:- eso dolio!.. maldito..

El rubo se acercaba lentamente ante la angustiada chica y el joven artista, quien se encontraba frio como siempre

Ino:- porque hiciste esto? porque nos estuviste vigilando?..

Naruto:- escucha.. yo.. lo puedo explicar..

la chica se enonctraba visiblemente afectada, poco a poco iba perdiendo la compostura ante aquella enfermiza idea

Ino:- que me tienes que explicar!... que me estuviste observando.. por celos?...

el chico estaba de igual forma, preocupado, poco a poco iba perdiendo control de la situación

Naruto:- es solo qué.. no me fiaba de él!, no quería que te diga nada extraño!

La chica ya estaba rabiada, lo que decía el chico simplemente eran excusas

Ino:- PORQUE!, PORQUE DESCONFIAS DE MI DE ESA FORMA!?, ACASO MIS PALABRAS VALEN TAN POCO PARA TI SI ME TIENES QUE ESTAR VIGILANDO!?

Naruto:- no...

Ella estaba llorando.. muy desanimada, se sentía muy decepcionada del rubio, parecía que de repente todo lo que habían pasado juntos no valía nada

Sai:- Naruto.. ella me rechazo.. por ti.. que te quede claro..

Naruto:-.. tu.. callate..

el chico estaba enfurecido, pero el artista no se detuvo ante eso, y poco a poco se fue acercando al rubio

Sai:- no quiero pelear contigo.. pero me parece que te comportaste como un autentico imbécil

Naruto:- QUE TE CALLES!

El chico se lanzó contra el artista, tirandolo al suelo y agarrandolo para luego tratar de golpearlo, el chico pálido se defendia como podía

Naruto:- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Ino:- YA BASTA!

La chica salió en defensa del artista, agarrando al rubio y logrando golpearlo, dejandolo en el suelo

Ino:- NARUTO!.. VETE!, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA DE TI!

Naruto:- esto no es justo... NO ES JUSTO!

el chico se incorporó y de pronto se encontraba de frente contra la chica, muy enfurecido

Ino:- Naruto.. que intentas hacer..

Sai:- Alejate!

El del pelo azabache se acercó a la kunoichi, para intentar cubrirla, de repente esta imagen vino de golpe al chico, ella se encontraba llorando y asustada

Naruto:- yo.. l-lo siento.. no sé..

Ino:- N-naruto.. p-por favor.. solo vete!...

el rubio de pronto se sentía sucio, miserable, no pudo evitar llorar ante esta imagen que se había formado en su cabeza, se había convertido en un monstruo

Naruto:- ..ARRRRRRGHHH!

El chico gruño de angustia y salió corriendo del lugar, destrozado por dentro, igual que ella, de pronto lo entendió todo, y simplemente salió a correr hasta llegar a la aldea, agobiado y cansado, debil, muy debil

caminando por las calles ya vacias de konoha no pudo evitar mirar hacía el cielo, esta vez estrellado

Naruto:- creo que lo arruiné.. otra vez...

simplemente no se encontraba dentro de sí, esta vez, solo quería ir a su cada y dormir, dormir y no despertar jamás, y así fue

el chico otra vez deprimido estaba en su casa, en su cama, mirando el techo, sin entender porque´las cosas había resultado de aquella manera

"no lo entiendo"-

el chico estaba con su sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, quería no estar en esta situación, pero era lo único que ahora mismo podía hacer

ya después de un rato simplemente contemplando la nada, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta quedar dormido del todo


	10. La flor mas importante

Ino:- oye!, Naruto, sabes como se llama esta flor?

Naruto:- Mmm... no estoy muy seguro..

Ino:- No se supone que las estudiaste?.. o acaso me engañaste?..

Naruto:- N-no te engañe!, es solo que esta se parece a la margarita.. y me confunde!

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en una banca cerca de un parque. el sol estaba cerca del mejor lugar para que no de sombra, y apenas había nubes. Era un bello día.

La chica tenía una bonita flor blanca entre sus manos, mientras parecía aleccionar al chico acerca del tema que trataba la florista

Ino:- vamos, de nuevo, piensa..

Naruto:- Mmm...

el chico estaba con la mano en su mandibula, tratando de esforzarse por recordar cual era la flor que la chica tenía en sus manos, era una especie de test de memoria, aúnque a el no le iba bien estas clase de cosas

Ino:- Y bien?...

La chica se estaba empezando a astiar, pero el chico parecía tenerlo algo claro, o eso decía su cara de repente

Naruto:- Ja..jara blanca.. ¿no?

La chica parecía querer jugar con sus emociones mientras repasaba en su mente la respuesta del chico

Ino:-mmm... pues... es correcta!

El chico por un momento se asustó, pensando que se había equivocado, para al ver que acertó se puso muy alegre

Naruto:- Si!, sabia que era una de esas!

la chica aún tenía una cara pícara, parecía que el test no había finalizado

Ino:- ahora tienes que decirme sus atributos, si fallas te repruebo

Naruto:- no puedes reprobarme por eso.. es muy dificil de acertar!

el chico de verdad se había leído todo lo que podía para ese momento; pero sin embargo, no recordaba del todo las caracteristicas de las especies que trataba

Ino:- vamos.. sino no hay recompensa

El chico otra vez puso entrecejo para poder pensar con claridad, de verdad que le costaba esto

Naruto:- Es algo.. del estomago no?.. vamos!, es algo muy complicado!

La chica esbozo una sonrisa, era divertido para ella esta clase de cosas, más con el rubio cabeza hueca con ella

Ino:- esta bien.. te lo dejo pasar esta vez, pero que sepas que si fuera una prueba de verdad hubieras reprobado irrevocablemente

Naruto:- si no acertaba iba a volver el año siguiente para intentarlo otra vez, y luego otra vez, así, hasta aprobarlo!

Ino:-Hahaha

La chica se divertía con la determinación que caracterizaba al chico; siempre era como un muro

Naruto:- Ahora quiero la recompensa!

Ino:- mm.. esta bien, después de todo, yo también... deseo dartelo

La rubia se acercó al chico, tocando su mejilla suavemente, hasta llegar a sus labios, con un tierno toque, el mundo que se encontraba alrededor suyo se insonorizo completamente, era como si ya no estuviera ahí

el rubio parecía haberse acostumbrado a esta clase de contacto, de no querer salir nunca de este sentimiento, sensación, lo que fuera que sea exactamente

ambos se seprararón otra vez; pero estando más cerca el uno del otro

Ino:- ojalá fueras más listo, así tendrías esto más seguido

El chico bufó, sabía que si recordara más las caracteristicas de cada planta tendría que dejar de lado otras cosas, porque así parecía como funcionaba su cabeza; quita algo para que entre otra cosa

Naruto:- pero con una profesora particular tán buena, pienso que no sería problema

El chico sonrió, mientras que la chica seguía con su dulce mirada de deseo, después de todo, esta vez, estaban juntos

Ino:- oye.. dime una cosa

el chico pensó por un momento que cosa le iba a decir, pero la tierna mirada de la chica, no vaticinaba nada malo

Naruto:- si?.. que sucede?..

Ino:- sabes...

la chica titubeo estas palabras, parecía estar bastante insegura de repente, era como si hubera recordado algo trágico y simplemente se abstubiera de levantar la voz

Ino:- sabes.. c-cual es la flor más importante?..

el chico abrió los ojos, no esperaba una pregunta tán extrema, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la forma tán timida en que lo dijo, no parecía salido de la boca de la chica que tantas veces lo había regañado

Naruto:- no lo sé, cual es la flor más importante?..

el chico notó como ella agachaba la mirada, al parecer perdida en su mundo interior, muy raro teniendo en cuenta lo suelta que se veía hace poco tiempo

Naruto:- Ino?.. que haces?

La chica de improvisto se levantó de la pequeña banca en la que se encontraban, como si fuera una automatá, empezó a caminar sin ningún tipo de aviso

Naruto:- oye!, que estas haciendo!, Ino!

el chico se levanto y trató de pararla, tomandole la mano, ella seguía con la mirada oculta, no parecía ella misma

Naruto:- responde!, que esta pasando!

la rubia de pronto empezó a temblar, parecía paralizada, pero sin ningún tipo de motivo aparente

Ino:- es tarde..

Naruto:-...

el hiperactivo se encontraba extrañamente impactado, tenía la boca abierta, y empezaba a temblar, era como si por el contacto con ella le hubiera pasado de alguna forma sus sensaciones

Naruto:- que estas d-diciendo..

de pronto el clima empezó a cambiar, el aire cálido se volvió frio, el ambiente brillante estaba oscuro, empezó a brotar la neblina, y las nubes empezaban a declarar sus intenciones de estallar en agua

el chico, pasó de estár animado y alegre, a tener una cara triste, sus ojos empezaban a desprender una indiferencia abrumadora

Naruto:- que pena..

Sus palabras eran frías, y no parecían ir en realidad para ningún tipo de receptor, trás decir esto el soltó a la chica, y ella simplemente empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo frente a la espesa niebla que se formó en un momento

el chico parecía estár en un estado muy severo, no parecía responder y simplemente no parecía pestañear, quedandosé sólo en el silencio de la niebla, la grietas en el suelo eran más notorias, el frio calmaría a cualquier tipo de fuego, ya sea interior o exterior

en un sonido sordo, se empezó a escuchar una voz, una voz semi-aguda, parecía estár.. riendo

Naruto:- eres tu.. otra vez..

el chico no parecía estar impresionado en absoluto, era como saludar a un viejo amigo, en efecto, eso era lo que estaba pasando, mientras que la carcajada crecía y crecía..

Ninja desconocido:- HAHAHAHA!, debiste ver tu cara!, de verdad pensabas que te iba a salir las cosas bien?, porque eres tán inocente?, HHAHAHAHAHA

El hombre había salido de la niebla, y parecía tener a una chica atada a un tronco, esto era un déjá vú, el rubio lo sabía

Naruto:- alguna vez sabré quien eres?..

El hombre paró de reír, ante la seca pregunta del chico, quien parecía algo indiferente a el estado de la chica que se encontraba frente al aparente peligroso sujeto

Ninja desconocido:- es necesario saber quien soy?, no tenías una misión que cumplir!?, tienes que rescatar a esta chica!, y no lo vas a conseguir!, HAHAHAHAHA!

El chico empezó a ponerse más tenso, el hombre no parecía escucharle, simplemente seguía soltando su discurso, el discurso que había escuchado mil veces ya

Ninja desconocido:- que sucede chico!? acaso quieres que la mate!?

el de konoha no parecía estar escuchando al hombre, estas vez, se sentó en el suelo, viendo a aquella chica del velo, otra vez en apuros, sin entender exactamente que significaba

el hombre reía desquiciadamente mientras sujetaba su peligrosa espada frente a ella, mientras que el chico se encontraba en el suelo, sujetandose la cabeza, cansado de tener que sentir esto una y otra vez, preguntandose lo mismo, siempre que tenía esta pesadilla

"no lo entiendo"-

El rubio abrió los ojos y lo primero que escuchó fue la gotera del grifo

"lo dejé abierto?"-

fue lo que pensó mientras seguía con los ojos abiertos, no parecía tener intencion de moverse en absoluto, pero sin embargo ese sonido empezaba a molestarlo

"voy a levantarme"-

cosa que lamentaba, porque en verdad que la cáma era cómoda, con una fuerte desgana se dirigió al baño, a paso lento y tambaleante, mientras tanteaba la pared, hasta llegar al grifo goteante

"mmh"

miró al frente suyo, en donde se encontraba un espejo, sin prestarle particular esmero se limitó a mirarse por encima

vió sus ojeras que se empezaba a formar, algún que otro mechón desarreglado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, parecían carentes de alguna impresión, simplemente estaban apagados

"tengo que comer algo"

sin despegar la vista de su reflejo, abrió el grifo para lavarse un poco la cara, mientras terminó de hacer esto salió otra vez para la cocina, donde vió como todo estaba casi ordenado, pasando por su cabeza vagos recuerdos de la yamanaka ayudandole a limpiar la casa

"esto esta frio"

agarró un cartón con leche de la heladera, se la puso en un vaso y se sentó junto con él en una silla

pasando su mirada por todo el lugar, viendo las fotografías de él y su mítico equipo 7, viendo a Sasuke y él posar con cara de desprecio el uno del otro

luego de vaciarse el vaso simplemente la puso de vuelta en donde estaba, guardó el cartón con la poca leche que le quedaba de nuevo en la heladera y simplemente se sentó de nuevo

acicalandose un poco el ojo, mientras seguía con su cára de indiferencia, estaba en un estado muy en temple, demasiado de hecho

"hoy tenía que hacer algo?"

se preguntaba eso mientras seguía con su mirada perdida, tratando de recordar un poco sus tareas para ser hokage, tratando de recobrar su compostura, pero automaticamente descartó esa idea

"creo que me iré a dormir otra vez"

el chico se levantó lentamente de la silla y puso de vuelta marcha hacia su querída cáma

sentandose en ella, miró por la ventana por un momento

"parece de día"

al decir esto el rubi con mirada perdida despegó su vista de la ventana y se recostó en la dura colcha, pero a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto

tratando de cerrar los parpados, empezó a amenizar su respiración, mientras que escuchaba como las aves empezaban a revolotear y la cálida luz del sol empezaba a salir

pasó el tiempo, posiblemente 1, 2 horas, cuando empezo a oir un sonido sordo, algo que parecía lejando al principio, pero poco a poco incrementó su capacidad

el chico abrió los ojos al notarlo, era algo ruidoso y llegaba a ser molesto; pero en lugar de tratar de hacer algo para saber de que se trataba simplemente lo dejó estar

"ya se calmará"

a pesar de la insistencia, el ruido calmó y ya por inecercia, quizás por no querer lidiar con nada más el chico otra vez cerró los ojos y trato de dormir

-QUE SUCEDE CHICO!? ACASO QUIERES VERLA MORIR!?-

otra vez en el mismo sitio, el hombre tenía la espada en álto mientras que soltaba el discurso, el rubio se encontraba otra vez en el suelo sentado, tratando de analizár la situación

Ninja desconocido:- Ahora! verás como su vida se desvanece y tu misión de protegerla fallará!

el chico parecía resignado a hacer nada, simplemente estaba en el suelo, mirando a la nada, mientras que el hombre empezaba a saltar del gozo que le causaba tener las cosas bajo su contról

Ninja Desconocido:- ? no me vas a decir nada acaso!?

El rubio con su cára ofuscada y su poco interes en todo lo que pasaba simplemente se limitó a mirarlo

Naruto:- hm..

el hombre se puso más tenso debido a que el chico no respondía, así que trató de enfurecerlo

Ninja Desconocido:- Que sucede?, acaso te da miedo?, eres un cobarde?, nunca serás un Hokage

El de konoha quien estaba en el suelo no pudo evitar que eso lo moleste un poco, a lo que el ninja trató de presionarlo más

Ninja Desconocido:- si.. eso te jode verdad?, jamás salvaras a nadie, nunca serás un hokage, solo tus pesadillas se harán realidad

el rubio a este punto ya lo miraba fastidiado, sin embargo, otra vez, perdió el interes en su contrincante, no sin antes decir una última pregunta

Naruto:- que esta sucediendo?

el hombre que estaba frente de él esbozo una tenebrosa sonrisa

Ninja Desconocido:- Ya lo sabrás...

no parecía tener intención de dar una respuesta clara

pasaron los minutos y el rubió seguia sentado, mientras que el hombre sujetaba la espada, tratando de provocar al muchacho

Ninja Desconocido:- Bueno? y bien?,

el chico simplemente suspiró decepcionado

Naruto:- porqué simplemente no la atacas y ya?, no voy a hacer nada!

el hombre con su tenebrosa sonrisa otra vez consiguió hacer de las suyas

Ninja Desconocido:- eso no es lo que busco ahora chico...

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras que de pronto se escuchaban golpes sordos que venían de ningúna parte al parecer

"otra vez esos golpes?"

el chico se despertó mirando al techo, la luz apenas se filtraba por la ventana cerrada, parecía ser de noche

mientras seguía en la cama los golpes no paraban de suceder, uno tras otro, cada vez más fuerte, pero el chico no tenía intención de levantarse para ver que erán esos golpes, simplemente se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre él y Ino

"porque tuvo que ser de esa forma?"

luego de eso, los toqueteos dejaron de escucharse

"otra vez pararón"

mientras seguía tendido en la cáma

posiblemente pasarón horas

quizás dias

pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo algo

se despertó una mañana, otra vez, sin abandonar su rutina, se levanto, fue a acicalarse la cara al baño

mientras se lavaba se veía en el espejo, esta vez sus ojeras eran más grandes, su piel parecía más blanca que de costumbre, no parecía importarle

se sirvió el desayuno, unos cereales que habían quedado, lo puso con la poca leche que había ya

"tengo que salir a comprar más?"

el rubio miró a su puerta, que cada día parecía más lejana

estaba cerrada con llave

parecía que fue hace una eternidad el momento que vino destrozado y cerró el pestillo por detrás, aún con lagrimas en los ojos y solo queriendo olvidar que estaba respirando

"quizás otro dia"

terminó el desayuno, miró sus fotos y simplemente fue de nuevo a su cuarto a recostarse en el duro colchón

su ropa estaba sucia, se notaba que también lo estaban las sabanas, pero a él poco le importaba

desde aquel dia no se había bañado, esa purificación de higiene no le servía en esos momentos

"tengo que entender una cosa"

el chico otra vez cerro sus ojos, tratando de evitar los sonidos del exterior, los cuales, poco a poco notó como se iban apagando

dia trás dia había menos actividad en las calles, pero eso a él le servía a enfocarse en lo que quería conseguir

"todavía me falta algo"

Ino:- hm?, dijiste algo Naruto?

Naruto:- que?

el sol le pegaba en la cara, apenas podía divisar a la figura que tenía delante, pero por su voz la reconoció, el calor, la fresca brisa, el sonido del cantar de los pajaros, otra vez se encontraba en la plaza

Naruto:- otra vez aquí.. necesito entender una cosa..

Ino:- que cosa?..

la chica lo preguntaba con toda la inocencia del mundo, mientras que el chico estaba centrado, al parecer, despojado de toda emoción posible

Ino:- me estas asustando...

el chico miró a la rubia con esos frios ojos que ahora poseia, tenía una duda

Naruto:- Ino.. cual es la flor más importante?..

el chico esta vez centrado miró a la yamanaka quien al oir su duda esbozo una tierna sonrisa

Ino:- Naruto... eres muy tonto..

la chica empezo a reir con cierta arrogancia, mientras que al chico le sorprendió este gesto, pero más le impresionó lo que dijo a continuación

Ino:- Naruto...

la chica con una sonrisa que desprendia una sonrisa muy segura de si misma se dispuso a decir lo siguiente-

Ino:- La flor más importante, no existe

con una frialdad incalculable

el chico se encontraba sorprendido y algo enfurecido frente a lo que dijo la muchacha

Naruto:- no lo entiendo.. ¿que significa eso?

la chia dejó de sonreir y el chico finalmente entendió porqué decía esto

Naruto:- buen intento..

el chico bufó frente a su enemigo, el cual otra vez se encontraba riendo

Ninja Desconocido:- HAHAHAHA!, debiste ver tu cara!, de verdad pensabas que te iba a salir las cosas bien?, porque eres tán inocente?, HHAHAHAHAHA

el chico otra vez se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al frente de el, tenía a ese misterioso hombre con la espada en alto, y atrás del hombre a la chica con el velo, atada en un tronco

Naruto:- supongo que no lo sabré ahora..

-NARUTO!-

Ninja Desconocido:- haha! que quieres decir!?

Naruto- Da igual

-NARUTO!-

el chico se levantó del suelo y se disponía a cargar contra el hombre

Ninja Desconocido:- De verdad piensas que vas a vencer!? hahahah, veamos cóm- ARRGHH!

el hombre fue atravezado por un potente rasengan el cual logró mandarlo hasta la otra punta del lugar, logrando vencerlo

luego de eso el chico miró a la joven en apuros

"podré entender esto algún día?"

el chico liberó a la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Chica del velo:- g-gracias...

el chico de nuevo se encontraba en esta situación, después de quedarse bloqueado, otra vez la había salvado, tocaba quitar el velo y acabar con esto

"a lo mejor si lo quito esta vez"-

el chico sse dispuso a sacarle la tela

-NARUTOO!-

Naruto:- que demonios!

El chico notó un estruendo que logró despertarlo del trance, mientras veía a todos los lados, algo perdido

"que fue eso?"

se paró, fue hacía la puerta de su habitación, y la abrió

"vino de la entrada principal"

empezó a caminar a paso agitado y notó como había polvo en el aire

Vió pequeñas astillas en el suelo, mientras miraba al frente, la figura femenina se presentaba frente a él, mientras que miraba a la puerta destruida, tuvo la energia para pronunciar a la chica que se encontraba a la vista

Naruto:- Sakura

Sakura:- Naruto!, la aldea corre peligro!


	11. Revelación de una crisis

El chico estaba algo desorientado, debido al polvo y a los pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos pasajeros que se acumularon por su cabeza, ¿era un sueño?, ¿acaso otra vez su mente jugó trucos en él? como sea el simplemente se quedó en estado de shock por unos momentos, hasta que-

Sakura:- NARUTO! DESPIERTA!, LA ALDEA CORRE PELIGRO!

Naruto:-... que?

Es lo único que salió de la boca del chico, finalmente la chica simplemente perdió la paciencia y lo empujó de nuevo a su monotona cocina

El rubio se quedó sentado mientras que la chica registraba el dichoso lugar, parecía tener mucha prisa en encontrar algo en el lugar, mientras que el ahora deprimido joven simplemente quedaba paralizado, siguiendo sus cavilaciones

"¿porque esta ella aquí?"- el chico simplemente dejó de pensar y puso su interes en la inquieta pelirosa que no paraba de revisar los estantes con reselo

Sakura:- Naruto.. no viste nada raro por aquí no? como.. un fragmento.. de algo..

El chico seguía sin abrir la boca, parecía indiferente a todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos en esos momentos

Sakura:- Naruto.. contestame

A pesar de todo simplemente tenía su vista en los detalles de la cocina, ahora revuelta por el paso apresurado de la chica, ¿porque tanta prisa?-

Sakura:- NARUTO!

La chica dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, de no ser por su entrenado temple la madera se hubiera hecho añicos; el chico finalmente le miró a la cara

Naruto:- Que sucede..

Sin embargo parecía no estar presente, sus palabras eran brutalmente de indiferencia

Sakura:- no viste nada raro en la cocina no?, como un objeto que proveía.. luz propia o algo así?

El chico simplemente se dignaba a verle los ojos perlados, no parecía entender muy bien lo que ella decía

Sakura:- ... y bien?

Naruto:- ...¿porque destruiste mi puerta?..

La chica comprendió por las malas que su amigo no era el mismo de antes, ahora era infinitamente más lento y tonto

Sakura:- aarrhg, muy bien, vamos, levantate, vete a bañar.. apestas

El rubio simplemente se levantó desganado mientras que la chica lo llevó por la fuerza al baño, empujandolo para que caminará más rapido, algo que parecía imposible que haga él por si solo

Mientras que preparaba el agua y la ropa que se iba a poner ahora, el chico ya se encontraba en la bañera

Sakura:- ok, cuando salgas avisame, estaré en la puerta..

El chico simplemente no entendia que estaba pasando, mientras que tallaba su piel, en su mente no paraba de tener la misma idea que lo tenía preocupado desde que ella entró a la casa

"¿estaré durmiendo?"-

Luego de salir del baño, ya limpio, se puso la ropa que le dejó su compañera de equipo en la puerta

La chica estando sentada en la cocina, algo nerviosa y perdida en sus mareas electricas de improvistos pensamientos, notó que el chico salió del baño finalmente

Sakura:- por fin!, tenemos que irnos, por favor, no te quedes con esa cara de tonto

El rubio encontrandose un poco más en la realidad no pudo evitar preguntar lo que ella le había dicho anteriormente

Naruto:- la aldea corre peligro?, porque?

La pelirosa un poco aliviada por el hecho de que su amigo finalmente notó algún signo de cordura esta vez, le explicaba mientras salían del hogar del muchacho

Sakura:- resulta.. que sí, efectivamente algo estaba pasando con la áldea Naruto

El chico yendo atrás de ella, no pudo evitar ver a las calles totalmente vacías, estando bastante extrañado por este suceso

Naruto:- las calles...

Sakura:- con Kakashi.. especificamente, estaba en una misión mientras que todos estabamos con lo nuestro, algo que solo le confió a unos pocos.. incluyendo a Tsunade-sensei

El chico simplemente seguía a paso apresurado por las vacias calles y los negocios cerrados, parecían estar recorriendo el camino para ir donde estaban las edificaciones de los exámentes chunin

Sakura:- el maldito no nos dijo nada para que no nos alteremos, era evidente que se le fue las cosas de las manos..

Naruto:- Todo esta vacio..

Sakura:- NARUTO!

La chica detuvo su andar en seco mientras que se dió media vuelta para ver de frente al confundido chico, quería que le quedara en claro

Sakura:- Los comerciantes.. los ninjas.. todos están debiles, el sectario que servía a (PONER NOMBRE) de alguna forma.. logró poner en hacke la aldea para poner su gas mortifero!

El rubio quedó impactado de la noticia de su disgustada amiga, mientras que era jalado por esta para entrar en las puertas del lugar previsto por ella

Al entrar, todos los ninjas, -incluyendo kakashi y tsunade- estaban deliberando una suerte de plan en los cuales no se ponían de acuerdo

Le llamó la atención el ver a todos sus compañeros en la sala, hasta Ten-ten y Rock lee estaban ahí

Naruto:- que esta.. pasando aquí..

Todo el mundo notó la prescencia de los del equipo 7, mientras que seguían discutiendo algo que para el chico era inentendible, mientras que era atraido por la pelirosa hasta quedar en una punta de la sala

Al lado de ellos se encontraba el equipo de Kurenái, quienes estaban igual muy tensos, y más al ver al rubio atrás de ellos

Kiba:- Naruto!, ¿donde andabas?, ¡todo el mundo decía que estabas muerto!

Shino:- eso no es verdad!, solo tú lo pensabas!

El rubio rodó los ojos al notar que de hecho no estaba muy alejado su teoria de lo que le pasó en ese par de días

Kiba:- bueno ¡dije lo que todos estaban pensando!

Mientras ambos discutian la chica de los ojos perlados estaba mirando al rubio, preocupada de su estado emocional, después de todo, la áldea se enteró de lo que pasó entre él y Ino

Al notar su mirada timida y nerviosa el chico se sintió algo fastidiado y le dió un tic nervioso que hizo que la chica aparte su mirada

"maldición.."-

Kakashi:- ok, escuchén, tienen que dejar cerrada la aldea, hasta que descubramos donde está la piedra

Tsunade:- Aún con esas? EL EQUIPO QUE ENVIASTE NO ENCONTRÓ NADA, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR CON ESE PLAN KAKASHI!

La acalorada discusión se incrementó, mientras que los demás ninjas estaban impacientes; querían que de una vez se pongan de acuerdo

Shukakú:- no podemos seguir con esas, los del consejo no estarán de acuerdo, pero tenemos que enviar una señal a las demás aldeas, sinó, no podremos resolverlos nosotros

Los demás pusieron sus ojos incendiarios por encima del hombro del jefe del clan Nara; era obvio que era un tema delicado

Inoichi:- no me parece apropiado eso shukakú.., todavía podemos resolverlo nosotros

Tsunade:- es inútil!, hay que encontrar al maldito sectario, la gente no puede seguir así!

Mientras seguían en su tensa disputa Naruto se preguntaba porque estaba ahí, en esa situación, luego notó en la otra punta del lugar al equipo de Azuna, mas concretamente a Ino

Ella lo vió de reojo y bajó su vista, estaba muy herida, algo que al rubio lo puso nervioso

Naruto:- porqué.. esto ya es el colmo..

Entrecerró su vista y empezó a temblar del odio, la pelirosa no pasó esto por alto

Sakura:- Naruto.. calmate..

Naruto:- estoy bien..

Queriendo despejarse, cerró los ojos y pensó en las cosas que pasó antes de llegar hasta ahí, y de repente, tuvo una clarividencía que lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo

Naruto:- la aldea.. está en peligro

Sakura:- hm?..

Mientras que los demás discutian que hacer a continuación, el joven Nara dió un paso al frente para afrontar la situación

Shikamarú:- a ver.. nosotros estuvimos ahí, logramos pelear con ese sujeto y su sequito, él es el único que puede crear ese gas, de alguna forma logró implantarlo en las personas.. quizás la comida o algo así.. eso no significa que esté aquí, tendría que haber estado en la vista de todos

Los demás se impacientaron, el chico solo alteró más la situación

Tsunade:- entonces que?, dices que no tenemos más alternativa que salir a arriesgar a nuestros hombres otra vez afuera de la aldea para buscarlo? eso no resolverá nada

Kakashi:- lo único que nos queda con seguridad es seguir buscando la piedra, ¿ya registraron todas las casas no?, entonces no tenemos otra alternativa... el plan de shukakú tendrá que hacerse

Tsunade:- Que! no puedes hacer eso!

Inoichi:- Se supone que aún podemos resolverlo!, Shukakú, entra en razón de una vez!

Siguiendo a la legendaría ninja, empezaron uno por uno a cuestionar la decisión de Kakashi, mientras que el simplemente se frotaba las cienes ante la dificil situación, logró ver a sus estudiantes en la punta con el equipo de Kurenái, entonces llamó al rubio

Kakashi:- Naruto!, ven aquí!

El chico quien ya no parecía estár calmado para nada, notó las prisas y no le quedó más remedio que caminar, ante la fastidiada mirada de todos; parecía indiferente a su repentino odio

Naruto:- que pasa Kakashi

Kakashi:- podrías.. ir con el equipo de kurenái a la aldea de la arena, tenemos que hablar con Gaara, el quizás pueda hacer algo en esta situación

El chico no parecía atender a las suplicas de su sensei, mientras que sus compañeros se acercaron atrás de el, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en las palabras de su maestro

Kakashi:- Naruto! despierta!

El chico simplemente le empezaba a subir una pequeña vena en la frente, mientras que no paraba de pensar en las palabras de su compañera de esta mañana

Naruto:- la aldea.. corre peligro

Tsunade:- eh?..

La mirada de todos estaba posada en las palabras del chico, que parecía querer liberar algo

Kakashi:- que dices?..

El chico estaba alterado, apretaba el puño con fuerza

Naruto:- La aldea... corria.. peligro.. y tu..

El chico tenía cerrado los ojos, era obvio que esto no acabaría bien

Kakashi:- Naruto.. sé lo que quiere-

Naruto:- LA ALDEA CORRÍA PELIGRO Y NO DIJISTE NADA!

Sakura:- CALMATÉ NARUTO!

El chico saltó al frente y agarró al ninja plateado mientras que los otros lograron retenerlo para que no hiciera otra locura

Shikamarú:- vamos a sacarlo afuera, lo discutimos luego

Mientras se llevaban al hipertinetico chico ante los aterrados ojos perlados de la hyuga y la triste mirada de la yamanaka

Al salir afuera, con varios de sus compañeros el chico fue acorralado para que se tranquilizara

Kiba:- vamos, tranquilizate de una vez!, las cosas se salieron de control hace dias! y tu no estabas presente!

El chico, ya en el suelo sentado, trató de tranquilizarse, mientras tanto el del clan Nara, otra vez empezó a idear el siguiente movimiento con sus compañeros presentes

Shikamarú:- bien, entonces así es como lo haremos; Sakura,Naruto, Hinata, Shino y Kiba van junto con un equipo experimentado de exploración hacía la aldea de la arena; mientras que Ten-ten, Lee,Sai, Ino, Chóji y yo protegemos la aldea de posibles amenzas, tenemos que cooperar y confiar el uno al otro, teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi y los demás están ensimismados y ningúno quiere atender a más suplicas

Shino:- seguro que es así como lo quieres hacer? esta bien, ahora le diremos a Hinata

Rock lee:- cuenta conmigo Shikamarú, si algo sale mal estaré para ayudar

Los demás no parecían tener más cosas que decir, mientras que el rubio solamente esuchaba una y otra vez las misma frase en su cabeza; no quería hacer la misión

Naruto:- paso de ir, tengo asuntos pendientes con Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama

El chico se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos y se dirigía de nuevo al edifico, pero fue detenido por el de los colmillos

Kiba:- detente ahí, no puedes hablar con ellos ahora, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes

Al rubio no le hacía gracia ahora mismo discutir con el de mirada salvaje, ni mucho menos hacerle caso

Naruto:- no tengo tiempo para esto Kiba!, tengo que volver adentro!

Aparto al de los colmillos mucha rapidez, mientras que seguia en su paso, otra vez se interpusieron en su camino

Shikamarú:- no tenemos tiempo para tus rabietas de niño, vamos a hacer esto de una vez!

El rubio ya cansado de tantos retrasos no evitó verse completamente enojado

Naruto:- quieres pelear?, acaso te metes en mi camino!?

Justo en ese momento salen por la puerta, las razónes de su dificultad para entender sus compromisos

Ino:- que sucede aquí?..

Hinata:-..

El chico se vió sobrepasado por sus propias tabulaciones al ver a ambas paradas frente a su objetivo, así que simplemente se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar

Naruto:- olvidenlo!, me vuelvo a mi casa, no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes

El joven Nara notó este cambio de inmediato, finalmente se enfado del todo con la arrogancia del chico

Shikamarú:- así que eso era he?, no quieres aceptar la ruptura de Ino, después de lo que le hiciste, ¿te piensas que nadie se dió cuenta de eso después de que ella vino llorando con Sai?

El chico frenó en seco, estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar esto

Naruto:- que dices...

Shikamarú:- Madura de una vez, la aldea está en peligro y no puedes superar tus propias emociones?, por eso te comportas ahora como un completo idiota!, eres un cobarde! no puedes-

Sakura:- ya basta Shikamarú!

Shikamarú:- ni Ino, ni Hinata merecen tu maldito trato!

El chico finalmente explotó ante estas palabras y se fue directamente a por el genio de las sombras

Naruto:- MALDITO!

El del clan Nara logró esquivar los golpes del Uzumaki, mientras que empezaba también a golpearlo

Los demás trataban de detenerlos; pero ya era tarde, el chico de las sombras logró atraparlo en su genjutsu, derribarlo al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con rabia

Shikamarú:- DESPIER-TA, YA.. MALDICIÓN!

los demás derribaron al Nara, aunque el chico ya se había calmado después de golpearlo

Ino:- Ya basta!...

El rubio logró incorporarse mientras que vió con sus ojos, a la aterrada Hinata y empezó a llorar

Naruto:- acaso... ACASO YO TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?, TODO ESTO ES POR CULPA DE USTEDES!, ACASO NO PUEDEN LOGRAR NADA SIN MI?, DE VERDAD SON TODOS UNOS INÚTILES!, TODOS USTEDES, MALDITA S-

Antes de que pueda continuar, recibió un golpe final del de los colmillos

Kiba:- TE PIENSAS QUE TODO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO!?, LLEVAMOS DÍAS INTENTANDO ENCONTRAR LA ENDEMONIADA PIEDRA QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO UCHIHA DIJO QUE ESTABA CERCA!, MIENTRAS QUE TODO EL MUNDO EMPEZABA A CAER!, Y TÚ, SIMPLEMENTE... ESTANDO AHÍ, ENCERRADO!

Ten-ten:- Kiba tiene razón!, porque tenemos que soportar tus tontos enfados ahora que por fin te dignas a salir?

El chico estaba escuchando los desahogos de todos, mientras que simplemente quedaba tendido en el suelo, no parecía querer levantarse ya más

La pelirosa dió un paso al frente mientras que todos se empezaban a alejar del demonio de 9 colas

Sakura:- Naruto.. por favor, que esto es importante, tenemos que salvar a la aldea, luego hablaremos de lo que pasó.. tienes que despertar de una vez!

Naruto:- so-solo.. vayansé..

Los demás miraban la situación con cara enfadada, exepto con pocas excepciones

Shikamarú:- ya escucharon al futuro hokage.. tenemos que darnos prisa..

las palabras de Nara fueron una orden y todos abandonaron en mitad de la vacía calle al chico, los últimos en irse fueron Ino, Hinata y Sakura, quienes se quedaron a contemplar con pena el panorama, para finalmente abandonar el lugar

Quedó solo, sin nadie alrededor que le ayudara a levantarse luego de lo que pasó, sin embargo no podía quitarse la misma frase de su cabeza

"esto definitivamente no es un sueño"-

Casi en las afueras de la aldea ya se encontraban todos reunidos, el genio de las sombras había logrado convocar a los ninjas suficientes como para formar un pequeño escuadrón de exploración, las carretas de suministros serían perfectos para salir sin llamar mucha la atención

Mientras que los demás se preparaban para irse, Ino se encontraba con la cara derrumbada, era dificil de creer que la persona que más confias en realidad no confiaba en tí, pero es peor propiciar que la persona que más querías sufre ante tus ojos

Ino:- maldición, esto no tenía que haber ocurrido

El joven artista quien se incorporó al grupo luego de analizar con un par de ninjas la situación de la aldea escuchó las lamentaciones de la chica y tuvo que intervenir

Sai:- lo siento, por todo lo que está pasandote, ojala pueda hacer algo para hacer que te sientas mejor

La chica miró al preocupado chico y sonrió de forma irónica para luego simplemente volver a sentirse triste

Ino:- no te preocupes Sai, no fue tu culpa todo lo que pasó

el joven palido insistió en hacerla sentir mejor, pero fue interrumpido por el del clán Nara

Shikamarú:- bueno, ya hablé con los hombres, dijeron que irán en un lugar seguro ocultos en las carretas, al menos hasta que terminan de cruzar los bosques con más reputación negativa

Kiba:- muy bien, ya partiremos

Ya casi todos metidos en las carretas, la pelirosa no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rubio vendrá finalmente, algo que parecía imposible para ella

Sakura:- Naruto..

La ojiperlada que estaba al lado de ella también estaba en las mismas, si bien estaba decepcionada de su comportamiento de verdad que quedó devastada después de lo que pasó antes

El chico de colmillos quien estaba con Akamarú afuera de una de las carretas escuchó los susurros dolorosos de las chicas, las lamentaciones de ellas le exasperaban, sobre todo después de que su amigo hiciera lo que hizo

Kiba:- ese maldito idiota no se merece sus preocupaciones, es increible que después de todo lo que vivimos solamente le importasé el mismo

Rock Lee:- eso no es verdad!, todos estamos pasando por un momento dificil, hay que entenderlo!

Kiba:- entender que?, ni siquiera nos dijo nada!, eramos sus amigos y simplemente se encerro en su cuarto!

Shikamarú:- Hm...

Mientras los alterados muchachos discutian, el del clan Nara notó con cierto desaliento a alguien aproximandosé a paso desganado, pero decidido, luego de avanzar poco a poco todos lo notaron

Ino:- es..

Kiba:- hablando del rey de roma, ¿a que viniste?

El rubio simplemente pasó de contestar a sus provocaciones, mientras veía como todos lo miraban a él con cara de odio

Shikamarú:- A que viniste Naruto

El chico miró al del clan Nara, su mirada seguía siendo algo de indiferencia, pero se dignó a hablarle

Naruto:- voy a cumplir la misión.. puedo ir?

El chico genio miró a Kiba para buscar algúna complicidad, pero él que nadie esperaba que podría arriesgarse a hablar fue el que rompió este ambiente tán tenso

Sai:- escucha.. Naruto.. esta todo bien ¿ok? no hagas otro de tus berrinches ahora por favor..

Naruto:- que quieres decir Sai por favor.. por una vez.. aclarate

El rubio simplemente quería descubrir cual iba a ser su punto de una vez, conociendo a su incognito amigo sabía que sus palabras podían ser fácilmente mal interpretadas

Sai:- lo que quiero decir es que si tienes problemas conmigo ahora mismo no es el momento de.. discutirlo, simplemente ve con cuidado

Naruto:- .. bueno..

El ahora inexpresivo rubio dió un paso al frente pero fue detenido otra vez por el genio, como si fuera ya una costumbre que se repetía de nuevo por compromiso del joven Nara

Shikamarú:- escuchame Naruto.. pasaron muchas cosas.. pero por favor, centrate en lo que te tienes que centrar ¿ok?, solo te pido que hagas eso.. solo eso

El rubio hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y logró ver la cara séria de su amigo con coleta

Naruto:- no te preocupes Shikamarú.. trataré de hacerlo

Despues de registrar las palabras del rubio y descubrir en su mirada algo de luz ante tanta oscuridad, simplemente lo dejó ir con sus compañeros

Kiba:- de verdad lo dejas ir con nosotros!? pero por qué? Shikamarú!

el de colmillos iba a ir de frente contra el rubio pero fue detenido por la furiosa pelirosa

Sakura:- ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Naruto...

El chico notó la ira en la intimidatoria mirada de la kunoichi y logró soltarse con una excusa que lo salvó de un buen golpe

Kiba:- Simplemente iba a hablar con Shikamarú!, maldita sea! ven Akamarú, volvamos a sentarnos

Shikamarú:- todos calmensé, por favor, no podemos perder más tiempo, tienen que darse prisa, no podemos dejar a la aldea sucumbir de este modo

Trás las últimas palabras del chico con coleta todos se incorporarón en sus respectivos lugares; Sakura iba junto con Hinata y ninjas de apoyo en una de las carretas mientras que en la otra, Naruto estaba junto con Shino, Rock Lee, KIba y Akamarú

El genio miró con cara preocupada al rubio, quien no parecía del todo contento, pero le entró una sensación en sus palabras. después de todo, el estaba aquí ¿no?

Shikamarú:- Bueno.. YA ES LA HORA!

Después de dar la orden las carretas empezaron a moverse al ritmo lento que le podían dar solo los caballos de carga

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban lejos de la vista de los abispados ojos de los ninjas que se quedaron en las puertas

Sobre todo, de una preocuda chica que ahora mismo miraba la ruta lejos de su alcance

Ino:- Espero y no lo olvides... Naruto

Todos se introdujeron en las puertas que de nuevo cerraron por mayor seguridad de los residentes


	12. El viaje en división

Los Caballos tiraban de los carromatos con agilidad por la infertil tierra, pasando por los agrestes alrededores, mientras que la mente de Naruto circulaba a toda velocidad; se preguntaba cuando sucedió todo esto, ¿acaso esto era su culpa también?, no notó ningúna prescencia maligna ¿acaso el sectario se habia infiltrado realmente en la aldea?, mientras cavilaba posibles respuestas el carromato dió una fuerte sacudida que lo saco de su ensimismamiento momentaneo.

Ahora veía a su equipo en esta misión; Kiba estaba junto con Akamaru en una esquina apartado del resto. Parecía, igual que el, pensando en teorias de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando notó que el rubio lo estaba viendo, rapidamente le contraresto su mirada con una de pocos amigos, dando a entender que no quería ni tenía intención de hablar con el. Entonces el chico-zorro cambió su vista ahora pasando al frente suyo, Shino tenía las manos juntas en una pose que a Naruto le recordó a un adulto afligido; parecía estar rezando. Pero luego se fijó en su cara; si de por si él ya ostentaba de tener una mirada inexpresiva ahora parecía estar en el cenit de esta costumbre.

Luego inclino su cabeza, mirando de soslayo a su izquierda, donde estaba Lee, que se encontraba con sus enormes ojos distraidos pasando por los resquicios del Carromato; parece que notó los ojos del rubio, porque cuando el chico-zorro inclino su visión para verlo más detenidamente este se dio la vuelta devolviendole la mirada.

Lee:- ¿Que sucede Naruto?

Naruto:- N-nada

Naruto se soprendió por el tono casual de su amigo y rapidamente se apresuró a contestar, sin darse cuenta de que quizás había sonado demasiado poco convincente por el tono de sorpresa de su voz, rápidamente aclaró:

Naruto:- Me preguntaba como sucedio todo esto, no parece tener sentido, ¿verdad?

El chico del taijutsu toco su pulgar a su mandibula y inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, entonando un "ehh" que se escuchaba algo tonto, luego inquirió:

Lee:- A lo mejor atacaron en la noche, donde todos estaban durmiendo, eso podría tener sentido.. creo

No muy seguro de si mismo se apresuró a corregir su teoria, pero ya era tarde al parecer, puesto que Kiba lo miraba directamente

Kiba:- No seas tonto Lee, tenemos vigilado hasta la última calle de Konoha, los guardias habrían advertido cualquier actividad sospechosa

La voz de Kiba era arrogante; era claro que estaba enfadado, pero incluso con Lee no parecía tener paciencia tampoco

Lee:- Bueno, entonces estaban infiltrados, como civiles, comerciantes quizás..

El chico perro movio su cabeza reprobatoriamente

Kiba:- Nanai, todos los civiles estan registrados, concemos a todos los comerciantes, si uno de ellos estaba en malos pasos nos habrían avisado sus vecinos

Lee:- Quizás...uno de nuestros hombres era uno de ellos!

Kiba:- Lee..

Lee:- ¡Quizás fue un accidente!, una de las personas estaba haciendo un experimento raro, y..

Shino:- ¡Callense ambos!

Naruto se sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto en los tira y afloja de Kiba y Lee que no advirtió la prescencia de Shino

Shino:- Lee, es evidente que ningúna persona conocida a hecho esto, tampoco creo que alguien haya hecho experimentos raros o cosas así, y kiba...

El chico con los lentes giró su cabeza con cara desdeñosa a la faz de disgusto del Chico perro

Shino:- ...no estas ayudado, estás simplemente descartando teorias

Kiba:- ¡Pero son teorias tontas!

Shino:- Aún así..

El chico de los insectos dejo en un hilo su voz y pasó ahora la mirada al frente suyo

Shino:- Naruto, sea lo que sea Shikamaru ahora debe tener una idea mas o menos clara de lo que sucedió, nuestra misión no es averiguar el brote de la epidemia, sino pedir ayuda al Kazekage.

La voz sombría de Shino ahora había acallado a todos, los otros simplemente asintieron levemente mientras seguían con sus miradas de reproches, Lee volvió a perder sus distraidos ojos por las telas del Carromato, Kiba estaba ahora acariciando a un dormido Akamarú y Naruto de nuevo empezó a cuestionarse si lo que sucedia era su culpa

...

Luego de pasar cerca de unas montañas, lejos del punto de partida, decidieron descansar. El gigante amarillo ya se estaba por ocultar.

El equipo se organizó para que cada individio tuviera una tarea, pero en la noche, nadie quería tomar el cargo de la vigilia

Shino convenció al resto del grupo para que él pudiera hacer guardia en la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, un somnoliento pero inquieto chico con cabellera rubia se ponia a su lado.

Naruto:- Shino... eh, yo se que igual no es el momento, pero... quería sab-

El frio pero atento ninja con lentes levanto la mano en señal de silencio

Naruto:- ¿Que ocurre?

El chico insecto puso el indice cerca del suelo, donde, de repente, se acercó una mosquita.

Shino:- Todo en calma... ¿eh?

El joven con capucha acercó la pequeña -a los ojos del rubio- alimañia cerca de su cara, la dependencia de Shino con estos insectos siempre crispó al chico zorro

Shino:- Bien, hablabas de algo que te incomodaba, ¿verdad?

Naruto:- ¿Eh?, ah, si

Shino:- Adelante

El joven zorro carraspeó, así tenía tiempo para poder decir claramente su frase

Naruto:- Se que de esto es un poco inutil a estas alturas, pero estuve pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y bueno... pienso que solo quizás-

Shino:- Tenga que ver con el loco fatalista de esa secta ¿no?

El joven abrió más los parpados

Shino:- Yo también lo estuve pensando. Pero recuerda, esto ahora no nos concierne

Naruto:- Ya lo se, pero, recuerdo algo que dijo Sasuke sobre una piedra que anula los efectos de debilitamiento

Los lentes del joven se sacudieron un poco, no tanto por la aclaración del chico, mas bien era porque había captado movimiento cerca de uno de los Carromatos. Alguien se aproximaba

Naruto:- A lo mejor es un poco precipitado pedir ayuda a otra aldea, solo hay que buscarla ¿que dices Shino?, podemos intentar convencerles, gracias a que tu eres el lider esta vez-

Kiba:- Lo que dice son patrañas, nos vas a llevar a la aniquilación

El chico del rasengan masculló por lo bajo, mientras que Kiba seguía señalandolo

Kiba:- Lo siento Naruto, pero esta vez no confio en ti

El rubio se levantó de un solo salto

Naruto:- Mira, lo siento ¿si?, pero si no confias en mi ¿podrías confiar en Sasuke al menos? después de todo, es un prodigio, no yo

El joven con razgos salvajes bufó

Kiba:- Cualquier cosa que salga de ti no me es de fiar, esa piedra no existe

Naruto:- YO LA VI, ESTUVIMOS AHÍ, TÚ LO SABES BIEN

Levantando la voz no se gana una guerra, pero en este caso, saciaba la sed de rabia

Kiba:- Sigo pensando que no deberiamos escucharte, con más ayuda mejor

Naruto:- Pero, si ellos no saben como tratar esto, solo van a llevar a más victimas y será una pandemia!

El chico lobo se dio cuenta de la impertinencia del dattebayo y desvió su mirada

Kiba:- Shino, estas conmigo en esto ¿verdad?

El chico de la capucha se presentia con mucha templanza, a diferencia del rubio parado a su lado quien estaba temblando de ira

Naruto:- Maldito... después de todo lo que hice por tí, después de lo de Yami

El chico lobo se sobresaltó

Kiba:- ¡NO METAS A YAMI EN ESTO!

El lobuno estaba apunto de arremeter contra el desafiante rubio pero fue detenido de inmediato

Shino:- ¡Dejen de pelear!

Shino logro sacar insectos de las mangas y esparcirlo por el area, mientras los desafortunados se alejaban de la zona de ataque

Como en la tarde, el chico insecto hizo callar la disputa, aunque ahora se estaba poniendo más agitada, estaba claro que estos dos harían dificil el viaje

Los dos en discordia decidieron volver a su puestos, uno alejado del otro, mientras que Shino volvía a ponerse de cuclillas sobre la fría roca en la que observaba el oscuro panorama

Naruto:- Maldita sea, esto se va a hacer dificil de afrontar

Mientras que Naruto otra vez se dispuso a volver a su improvisado lecho en el carromato, se dió cuenta de un detalle al pasar cerca del de Sakura: parece que una chica se había movido tan rapido como el reflejo del zorro, que pasó por encima suya por unos instantes

Naruto:-¿hm? ¿Hinata estaba despierta?

...

Las cosas en la aldea no estaban mejor, poco a poco las fuerzas iban disminuyendose y las personas iban cayendo por la debilidad. Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hokage, Tsunade y los demás trataban de sacar energias de donde podian

Tsunade:- Maldición... esto cada dia es más dificil, ¿habremos hecho lo correcto en enviarlos al exterior?

A quien se dirigia no era realmente claro, puesto que tenía la mirada perdida, anclada en un punto indefinido entre el tablón de madera en la que se posaba y las notas de gente afectada por la nueva enfermedad letal

A su alrededor el lugar estaba congestionado de gente. Eran Shinobis que, al igual que Tsunade, tenían la mirada arraigada a un punto concreto. Todos ellos sin saber muy bien qué responder al respecto

Shizune:- L-lady Tsunade, estoy segura de que hizo lo correcto. Todos estamos igual de preocupados por lo que está aconteciendo, pero de igual manera que ellos fueron con el orgullo a flor de piel a pedir ayuda, nosotros debemos permanecer en calma por nuestros ciudadanos

La Hokage se mantuvo en silencio, pero un impaciente ninja levantó la voz

Shinobi:- ¿Calma? que quieres decir con ¿cal-ma? ¿acaso no ve que la villa se cae a pedazos? hay que actuar!, ahora mismo, tenemos que traer de la oreja a esos incorregibles de la aldea de la lluvia, seguro que ellos tienen edificios medicos de mejor envergadura para tratar toxinas y venenos de este peligro

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza y susurraban un leve "si" que no paso desapercibido por los oidos de la Sanin

Shizune:- No!, n-no vieron los informes?, es muy arriesgado tratar de alejarse de la aldea, la toxína se podría exparcir más de lo devido y-

Ninja:- Bah!, ¿ustedes que saben acerca de eso?, estamos colapsando por decenas, ¿seguro que sus informes no estan errados?

El desprecio del ninja era palpable, pero la consejera de Hokage se mantuvo impasible

Shizune:- por favor, mantengan la calma, estos infromes medicos vienen de fuentes confiables, nuestros medicos no pueden fallar en los resultados

Shinobi:- Ya escuche suficientes tonterias!, callese! nosotros iremos a hablar con el lider de los ambu, así nos encargaremos de avisar a los jef-

Tsunade:- NO LE DIGAS A SHIZUNE QUE SE CALLE!

Se escuchó un estrepito que resonó en toda la aldea. Tanto Shizune como los demás ninjas que se encontraban en la escena, vieron, aterrados, como el hombre que hace unos momentos estaba hablando había salido expulsado del edificio por un boquete considerable que se había formado con su débil cuerpo inpulsado de un solo puñetazo

Shizune:- eh... L-lady Tsunade...

Tsunade:- Me voy a atender a los heridos, quizás podamos tener más información al respecto, Shizune, encargate de los informes por un momento, asegurate de que lleguen los nuevos

Shizune:- A-ja

Los demás ninjas le hicieron espacio para que pudiera pasar sin problemas, mientras que intercambiaban miradas aterradas entre Shizune y el hueco de la pared

Mientras en la mente de la disipula de la Sannin se empezó a formar una pequeña preocupación

"Lady Tsunade..."

...

En los bosques aledaños a la aldea de konoha, los aldeanos notaron algo en el pozo del pueblo, hace un tiempo que no salía gota alguna del liquido vital, pero ahora, parecía brotar desde lo más recondito del agujero. Esto no sería problema, de no ser porque el color y la claridad del agua tenian un pigmento diferente

Aldeano:- Alguien hechó un brevaje extraño aquí, porque el agua parece más negra

Todos los recidentes hicieron un circulo entorno al misterioso hoyo, mientras que rumores empezaron a dispersarse como el panico a una shurinken explosiva

Aldeano:- Que tal si lo bebes tú Sakim, eres muy fuertote, seguro que esto no te hará más que sacar algunas muecas de dolor

Una figura, que se camuflaba muy bien entre la gente, se acercó al aldeano que tenía el balde con el liquido apunto de beberselo

?:- no lo hagas

Aldeano:- eh?, y quien eres tú?, no te había visto nunca por esta plaza

?:- eso no importa

El joven encapuchado, sacó un frasco en la cual tomo un poco del aparente biscoso liquido negro. Mientras lo examinaba a la altura del rostro, los demás aldeanos se preguntaban que estaba pasando

Aldeano:- Eres... ¿un ninja cierto?

El joven miró de soslayo al hombre que estaba inclinado, luego se tornó hacia la muchedumbre expectante

?:- Tienen que cellar este pozo hasta nuevo aviso, ya había visto esta sustancia antes, es peligrosa

Mientras se guardaba la muestra en su túnica se alejó de la vista de los pueblerinos con ritmo acelerado

Los aldeanos intimidados por la idea de que el agua esté envenenada decidieron tapar el agujero con una roca, mientras que de pronto, el hombre que se disponía a beber el liquido, parecía inclinarse hacia un costado

Aldeano:- Sakim?, estas bien?

Mientras el bullicio empezaba a tornarse más precoupante el misterioso viajero ahora tenía un camino fijado por el cual cruzar

?:- Naruto, maldito tonto, espero que estes buscando la piedra

...

"No podrás salvarla"

"Que te dije de intentar ser un héroe? hahaha!"

"Todo será tu culpa"

-No puedo dejar que muera, no puedo dejar que muera

"Vas a ver, como ella se desarma delante de tus narizes, y vas a oirla gritar, hasta que su preciosa voz, se marchite como si fuera una delicada flor"

-NO!

El rubio lo había vuelto a tener.

Naruto:- Maldita pesadilla, ya van más de tres noches

El chico se encontraba sudando frio, la respiración parecía quemarle. Mientras más pensaba en lo sucedido, más se le cerraba la inhalación.

Naruto:- Tranquilo... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para calmarte

El chico inció su rutina: Salió del carromato de manera brusca y se dirigió hacía donde había mas luz. Una persona con capucha estaba sentada en la orilla de un peñasco, donde concentrado ante cualquier ruido, advirtió la precencia del rubio al instante

Shino:- Otra vez la pesadilla eh?

Naruto:- no es normal, te lo juro

El chico dejó caer su peso a un lado de donde el otro estaba en posición de vigilancia, cosa que no ayudo al enfoque

Naruto:- uff... em, lo pensaste?, ya sabes eso que te dije, todavía estamos a tiempo, creo que si vamos por el camino que te dije podremos

Shino:- Lo siento

El chico de las alimañias empezaba a fastidiar al rubio, que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía convencerlo de desviarse

Shino:- además piensalo de esta forma: cuantos harán caso a lo que dices, solo porque te hayas enfrentado a este mal una vez no significa que tengas la razón

Naruto:- tss, debería hablar con Sakura, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá

Shino:- Intentalo si quieres, pero no creo que te haga demasiado caso

El chico zorro se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, luego se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo a recobrar fuerzas, mientras que susurraba algo, fastidiado

Naruto:- Maldita sea, no tengo alternativa, debo alejarme del grupo cuanto antes

-N-naruto-kun?

Naruto:-Eh?,

El joven del rasengan se sobresalto de mala manera, mientras recomponia la compostura, al ver quien había dicho su nombre

Naruto:-Ah. Hinata, eres... tu, eh, no es un poco tarde para andar a estas horas de la madrugada?, jeje

La chica hizo caso omiso a al comentario del chico zorro, parecía consternada

Hinata:- yo, me gustaría hablarte de algo

Naruto:- eh? de que?

Hinata:- b-bueno si no te importa... puede ser en un lugar más cómodo

Naruto:- eh... claro

El chico zorro la dirigió a su carromato, asegurando que a estas horas todos estaban teníendo sueños muy profundos

Mientras que el joven de ojos azules se reacomodaba en su asiento la chica de ojos perla se quedó al frente suyo, con un leve deje de displicencia

Hinata:- yo... estuve escuchando estos dias, como te quejabas con Shino...

El chico zorro se puso algo tenso al rememorar a la timida chica forzar la vista para hacerse la dormida, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva

Naruto:- eh... si, ¿que con eso?

Hinata:- bueno, pues... es que estuve pensandolo, y... si quieres te puedo acompañar a buscar esa piedra que dices

La joven kunoichi se ruborizo un poco al decir estas palabras y apartó la vista

Naruto:- Caray, yo... gracias Hinata, pero... es demasiado peligroso para ir los dos

La chica palida se tomo esto con un poco de decepcion

Hinata:- pero Naruto... confio en tu palabra, si Kiba no quiere ir, pues que se queden algunos con el pero... yo...

Si la chica antes estaba ruborizada ahora parecía un tomate

Naruto:- Hinata... yo no quiero que pienses mal, no lo hago para rechazarte, es que si vamos los dos solos... no-

Hinata tomo las frias manos al joven shinobi, lo cual hizo que este quedase más cerca de ella, sorprendiendole la osadia

Hinata:- Naruto... tengo que confesar que yo...

Naruto:- Hinata...

La mirada sostenida de uno hacía que el corazón del otro lata más deprisa. Naruto no podía pensar con claridad. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rapido, trato de mantenerse firme, pero las delicadas manos de la chica sobre la suya y la respiración casi hipnotizante ya se estaba colando cerca de sus labios. No podía frenarse ahora, incluso si quisiese, la emoción estaba brotando a flor de piel y su cuerpo estaba traicionandolo, era imparable, necesitaba esto

Naruto:- Hinata... yo... te...

Shinobi:- CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO

Hubo una explosión, mientras que la mente de Naruto trataba de armar la tesela del mosaico mental, en el exterior habia un aluvión de filosas Shurinkens tratando de penetrar en su piel

El carromato en el que se encontraba se había volteado por la explosión, mientras que una caja de suministros estuvo a punto de golpear a la chica que tenía a su lado, puso su cuerpo como un muro para que no traspasase ningún peligro próximo, dañandolo en el momento a el

Shino:- Maldición!, ataquen!

Sakura, Kiba y los otros ya estaban de pie, mientras que los invasores los envolvian con sus veloces técnicas

Todo era muy borroso, solo podía distinguir a Sakura por la cabellera, pero se le escapaba en los detalles

Naruto:- Mal...Maldición... no puedo ver por este humo

Justo a su lado encima del carromato se escuchó como alguien destrozaba la madera y dejaba las convertía en astillas, teniendo una vista perfecta del misterioso atacante. Pero antes de que este pudiera dañarlo con una fina espada un relampago impacto en su adomen derribandolo lejos de la vista del rubio

El chico zorro logró visualizar a este segundo individio

Naruto:- No puede ser...

Sasuke:-Como me lo suponía... aún no tienes la piedra


	13. La nueva habilidad de la Sannin

Las bajas empezaban a sumarse y las salas empezaban a llenarse, los ninjas se abarrotaban y empleaban técnicas cada vez más complicadas para mejorar a los afectados. Entre ellos, una chica con el pelo rubio y un chico con el cabello azabache hacian lo que podian mientras cogian muestras de los pacientes

Ino:- Sostenme esto

Sai:- Ok

Ambos tratan de emplear todo su conocimiento para la complicada tarea que deben llevar a cabo

Ino:- maldición...

Sai:- Q-que ocurre Ino?

La chica con coleta se sostiene el semblante

Ino:- esto se esta volviendo cada vez más dificil de manejar, si tan solo supiesemos qué es lo que causa esto, los efectos no parecen frenar, en los civiles el debilitamiento es total y puede llevar al cuerpo a dejar de funcionar, mientras que en los ninjas, este veneno drena el chakra hasta dejarlo en minimos, anulando sus capacidades, luego empieza el desgaste de energia vital, como en los civiles...

Sai:- al final todos quedan moribundos no?

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron, aumentando su agitación

Ino:- si tan solo estuviera Sakura... maldita sea

El artista miró hacia un costado, donde más medicos se encontraban, vislumbrando una figura

Sai:- al menos ella está aquí

Ino:- Hm?

La chica siguió la mirada confiada de su amigo hacia la camilla más alejada donde se encontraba una mujer que consentraba grandes cantidades de chakra

Tsunade:- Aganse a un lado, estoy segura que puedo curarlo

Ninja medico:- Señorita Hokage, no creo que dandole más energia pueda conseguir

Tsunade:- SE QUE PUEDO!

los compañeros de la sala se quedaron paralizados por el grito de la sanin. Es de todos sabido sus dotes sobresalientes en medicina, pero, ahora mismo su metodo no era del todo adecuado

Ninja medico:- Señorita... no creo que esté reaccionando

El hombre cometio el error de tocar el hombre de la ahora histerica medica

Tsunade:- quieres acabar en el suelo?

Ninja:- N-n... por fa-favor... suelteme

con un solo brazo lo había agarrado de la garganta y elevado lo suficiente para quitarle el oxigeno

Ino:- Tsunade-Sama!, sueltelo!

La Sanin escuchó a su discipula acercarse y hablarle por lo que decidió dejar caer al hombre que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo con problemas para recuperar la respiración

Sin dejar de mirar a un punto indefinido, mascullo una frase corta la cual era inescuchable y salió caminando del lugar mientras los demás atendieron al ahora más debilitado medico

Sai:- ¿que le ocurre?

Ino:-...

La rubia miró como su sensei se alejaba con paso decidido, quizás la preocupación habia llevado a la histeria, pero de ser así, Tsunade estaba pasando por un nivel encima de los limites que pudieran entender

Ino:- espero que Naruto y los otros ya esten con Gaara...

...

Una nube de flamas negras se habia hecho con el bosque. En otros momentos esto podría significar una tragedia, incluso el crecimiento de una imparable devastación. Pero estas llamas eran especiales, eran -al fin al cabo- controladas por alguien más. Quien las creó habia cesado una confrontación. La destrucción y el sosegamiento fueron frenados por quemaduras que iban apagandose poco a poco para dar paso a los individuos que estaban en el centro del circulo caliente. Sin embargo, las quemaduras quedaban aún presentes en aquellos sujetos

Kiba:- MALDITO, SEGURO QUE TUS LOS HAS TRAIDO!

Sakura:- KIBA CALMATE DE UNA VEZ, PORQUE TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!

Naruto:- Oigan, quieren calmarse los dos? acabamos de recibir un ataque sorpresa

Los jovenes que estaban delante ahora se dirigian a al debilitado rubio

Kiba:- Seguro!, y este es participe directo!, el muy maldito

Sakura:- POR ULTIMA VEZ KIBA!, DE NO SER POR EL AHORA ESTARIAMOS MUERTOS!

La discordia venia atado al nuevo aliado que ahora estaba encima de las ruinas de un carromato, apagando las llamas negras que habia efectuado

Sasuke:- Yo no cause esto, no conozco a los atacantes

Shino:- El Uchiha tiene razón. Los que nos atacaron tenian claras intenciones de saquearnos, según mis agentes nos robaron varios suministros de alimentos antes de escapar

El lider de la combini que estaba inspeccionando la zona en busca de trampas ahora se dirgiria a los afectados

Shino:- Hinata puedes decirme cuantas bajas hemos tenido?

Hinata:- S-si... BYAKUGAN!

La habilidad de la chica ahora no era tan poderosa como antes pero tenia el suficiente alcance para poder leer el chakra a todos los aliados presentes, en cuanto terminó de "monitorear" la zona, su expresión se endureció

Hinata:- Los de apoyo... han caido

La preocupación de la chica era palpable y fijo a todos en una aterradora posición de desamparo

Kiba:- Muy bien... ahora nos quedamos sin Carromatos ni suministros y ya casi amanece ¿como vamos a llegar a la aldea de la arena en estas condiciones?

Sasuke:- No hace falta

El último de los Uchiha saltó del derruido monticulo que antes tenía ruedas. Saco un frasco con un liquido negro de la túnica

Sasuke:- Tengo esto que encontré en un pozo ciego. El liquido tiene la toxina de los sectarios de Kaguya. Solo tenemos que conseguir llevarlo de vuelta a la villa. Con esto y la piedra en el valle del fin ya podremos parar la epidemia por completo.

Naruto:- Valle del fin?

El mejor amigo del renegado ahora se hallaba sorprendido por la explicación

Kiba:- Un segundo, si sabias donde estaba la piedra, por qué no fuista a buscarla?

El chico con ojos oscuros ahora miraba al rubio de soslayo

Sasuke:- Pensé que Naruto les habia dado la localización

En un vago intento por recordar los detalles, el rubio frunció el seño

Naruto:- No, no, no, idiota, no me dijiste que estaba en el valle del fin!, me dijiste que se ocultaba en los alrededores de la aldea

Sasuke:- Así es, y el valle del fin está en los alrededores... que no te acuerdas?

Rock lee:- Alguien me puede explicar de que va eso de la piedra?

La discusión se empezaba a tornar esteril con el paso de los segundos, así que el portador del sharingan decidió la siguiente acción del equipo

Sasuke:- Ustedes cinco, tengan esto. Llevenlo a la aldea para poder curar a los heridos. Mientras que el dobe y yo iremos a por la piedra.

La muestra paso ahora a manos de Sakura quien examinaba el delicado liquido en su interior

Sakura:- Se ve... biscoso

Hinata:- Hm...

La chica de ojos perla ahora estaba incomoda, movia sus pies, algo que el rubio se dió cuenta

Naruto:- que ocurre Hinata?

La chica mascullo algunas palabras, antes de que todos empezaran a verla con mas atención

Hinata:- yo... quisiera ir con ustedes a recoger la piedra, si no es mucha molestia

El ambiente se torno más incomodo

Sakura:- supongo que si ella va... yo también voy

Sasuke:- No

La chica de ojos jade se vio ligeamente decepcionada ante la negativa del Uchiha

Sasuke:- eres la medica, tienes que llevar el frasco

Rock Lee:- esperen un segundo... entonces nosotros -se paró a contar con los dedos- cuatro debemos volver a la aldea mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata van a agarrar la piedra del fin?

Kiba:- No se llama la piedra del fin tarado. Y te olvidaste de contar a Akamaru

Akamaru:- Guau guau!

Shino:- bueno, después de todo, tenemos una muestra así qué... debemos volver

La pelirosa busca con su mirada la perdida vista del renegado. Pero este no parece estarla notando. Pero ahora ve a la timida acompañante de Naruto, y vislumbra una pequeña mueca de orgullo en su expreción

Sakura:- Hm...

...

Ino:- me pregunto que le ocurre a Tsunade-sama

Shikamaru:- no lo sabemos aún

Los amigos estaban en una junta en la mansion del hokage, pero con una particularidad: ahora, quien estaba en la silla del lider de la aldea era Kakashi-sensei

Shikamaru:- por cierto, estas bien? te veias muy fatigada hoy

Ino:- todos lo estamos no?

Shikamaru:- Y... que ocurrió con Sai?

El chico dudó pero finalmente hizo la odiosa pregunta

Ino:- que con Sai?

Las palabras de la chica se intuian con un deje de molestia

Shikamaru:- se que estuvo muy cerca tuyo estos dias. No deberia meterme, pero eres mi mejor amiga, me preocupo por ti

Ino:- tss, no hay de que preocuparse

El chico que estaba atento a la charla de kakashi-sensei sobre lo que deberían hacer cada grupo ahora posó su vista en el rostro de su amiga

Shikamaru:- recuerda lo de Naruto, no deberías tomartelo a la ligera

La del clan yamanaka hizo oidos sordos, mientras que su rostro se derrumbaba en una debil expreción de tristeza. Justo cuando el genio de las sombras estaba apunto de decirle algo mas, fué llamado por Shizune para que se acerque

Shikamaru:- Si, Kakashi sensei

El ninja copia estaba viendo un informe sobre los avances medicos, con cara irritada

Kakashi:- Shikamaru, quiero que lleves a unos ninjas a por el grupo liderado por Shino

La seriedad de las palabras del superior hicieron dudar al chico

Shikamaru:- Si me permite la pregunta, puede decirme por qué?

Kakashi:- esta toxína es demasiado peligrosa para dejarla libre, según estos informes, varios pueblos tuvieron que auto evacuarse por la peste,no se puede contener, si el equipo que enviamos lo portan también, entonces estamos en problemas

El ninja genio ensombrecido por la aclaración ahora pensaba como salir de esto, pero lamentablemente, no tenía una idea mejor que la del platinado sensei, así que aceptó

...

Enterraron a los caidos en batalla, ahora solo quedaban los genin, mientras que las nuevas ordenes fueron dadas, ya nada podría dar marcha atrás. Tenian que terminar con la epidemia de una vez, Shino junto con Rock lee, Kiba y Sakura tendrían que volver mientras que Hinata se acopló al duo del equipo 7

Naruto:- bueno... es momento

Sakura:- por favor cuidense

Sasuke:- Ten

Sakura:- p-pero, que?

El renegado tomó la mano de la sorprendida kunoichi mientras que empezaba a emanar un explendor color verdoso

Sasuke:- es para el camino, noté que estabas muy debil, hay que mantener las fuerzas

La pelirosa se habia ruborizado por ese gesto, mientras que le soltaba ahora podía notar mucha más ligereza

Kiba:- hay que partir de una vez

Shino:- Si no me equivoco podrémos llegar a la noche si no somos interceptados por enemigos

los demás tragaron saliva

Lee:- bueno, mucha suerte Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke!

Y ya habiendo acelerado el paso, se fueron perdiendo poco a poco de vista. Mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata quedaron en un incomodo silencio

Naruto:- eh... Sasuke, guianos

Sasuke:- Hm, de acuerdo, es por aquí

Los tres chicos se perdieron en el bosque, raudamente yendo hacia su objetivo

...

En la aldea, el dia fue transcurriendo según lo previsto. Lo que significaba que nada habia cambiado especialmente para bien. Los debilitados seguían debiles mientras que más personas caían debido a la mortifera toxina

Mientras que la reunión matutina habia terminado, la joven ojiceleste y el chico Nara salieron acompañados

Ino:- Cuales fueron las ordenes de Kakashi-sensei?

Shikamaru:- son un lio, pero no queda de otra. Hay que abortar el plan de traer ayuda de las aldeas, por contención

El impasible chico puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras que se dirigían cerca de la entrada principal de la aldea

Shikamaru:- Maldita sea, si tan solo se me ocurriera algo

Ino:- Tienes un plan?

Shikamaru:- el único que se me ocurrió era traer a Sasuke de nuevo, por lo que recordamos él tenia información adicional de los sectarios con su pelea con ellos

la chica puso una mueca, recordando al escurridizo ninja de pelo azabache

Shikamaru:- pero supongo, que lo que dice Kakashi es lo mas razonable -el chico frunció el seño- por cierto, deberías ver a Shizune, ella sabrá algo de Tsunade. -suspira- donde estarás shouji?, tenemos que armar al grupo de intercepción

La chica suspiró, tenía una duda en mente que deberia aclarar con cuidado

Ino:- te llevaras a Sai?, el puede ayudar

Shikamaru:- hm?, ah es probable, si no te molesta por supuesto

La sonrisa socarrona del ninja hizo que se le mermara toda la confianza a la chica

Ino:- maldito idiota, no estamos saliendo, ya te lo dije

Shikamaru:- da igual, ahora tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra si queremos que esto acabe de una vez

La luz del dia cambió de repente en oscuridad corporea a puertas cerradas en la habitación de Lady Tsunade. Allí una preocupada Shizune se encontraba con varios ninjas especialistas para tratar su repentino estado

Shizune:- estará bien?

Ninja medico:- por ahora si, le anministré los antibioticos, pero no parece estar dañada por la enfermedad, en lugar de perder chakra... está aumentandolo

La mujer al oir el posible diagnostico se acongojó por lo que podría acontecer en un futuro

Shizune:- gracias, pueden marcharse

La eterna acompañante de la Sanin se sento a orillas de la colcha donde se encontraba postrada una debilitada hokage

Shizune:- oh, Lady Tsunade, si esto sigue así...

Alguien tocó la puerta. Shizune respondió con un cortes "pase"

Ino:- Hola Maestra Shizune

Shizune:- hola Ino

Ino:- yo... puedo preguntar si Tsunade-s-

Shizune:- mejor hablamos en otro lugar, para no molestarla

Ino:- Eh... si

La brusca interrupción hizo que la yamanaka se preguntara si había hablado con cortesia

La joven de cabellos negros se alejó de la puerta y camino hasta el pasillo, mientras que la joven ninja siguó sus pasos

Ino:- puede decirme que le ocurre a Tsunade-Sama?, es la toxina? la está debilitando?

Shizune:- si y no

La kunoichi mayor suspiró para aflojar un poco a angustia, luego prosguió con su explicación

Shizune:- La toxína no le surte el mismo efecto a ella

Ino:- a que se refiere?

Shizune:- pues veras... luego de la batalla con Pain en la Aldea ella gastó incomensurables cantidades de energia, lo que hizo quedarse en un estado cercano a la muerte. Por lo cual, ideó un nuevo jutsu para su cuerpo

La joven de cabellos morenos empezó a quebrarse

Shizune:- le dije que era mala idea, pero es demasiado testaruda para entender... maldita sea

Se tambaleo y sostuvo su peso en la pared para no caerse, esto alertó a Ino

Ino:- está bien!?, quiere algo?

Shizune:- no, solo, debo sentarme

Mientras ella se inclinaba un poco prosiguio con la conversación

Shizune:- ella... su nuevo metodo para no quedar en el mismo estado era ingeniar un mecanismo de defensa ante el debilitamiento

La de pelo rubio recreó las palabras de la kunoichi en su cabeza para no perder detalle

Shizune:- en cuanto más chakra pierde este mecanismo hace que su modo sanin despierte más deprisa y el problema es... que si ella llega a estar tan debilitada para no poder moverse el chakra demoniaco la envolverá controlandola por completo, se volverá... inparable

La ojiazul quedó estática ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando Tsunade-sama entraba en modo Sanin lograba un incremento de fuerza exponencialmente alto, pero si no consigue controlar todo ese poder... no solo ella... la aldea entera podría...

Ino:- Oh, no!

Shizune:- hm?

Ino:- d-debemos avisarle a alguien de esto... ella podría...

Shizune:- no podemos hacer nada, tan solo esperar a que encuentren la cura pronto

La joven kunoichi quedó petrificada. Mientras estaba pensando en las terribles consecuencias un leve incremento en la temperatura en el ambiente hizo que se ponga en alerta

Ino:- esto es...

Shizune:- Mejor que se den prisa o las consecuencias podrían ser horribles... Lady-Tsunade, por favor, resista


	14. Doble emboscada sorpresa

En los albores, cerca de los agrestes valles, tres chicos estaban ágilmente recorriendo la zona con una destacable velocidad. Después de un tiempo indefinido, decidieron descansar cerca de una hilera de verdosa vegetación. El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, levantando pintorescas sombras hasta donde alcanza la gruta.

Naruto:- Sí que estaba lejos eh?

El joven con cabellos azabache se disponía a hacer un comentario al respecto pero decidió guardárselo. Solo el rubio podría comentar algo así en este momento de agita miento

Naruto:- oigan, no me ignoren, aquí solo somos tres, así que van a tener que prestarme atención en algún momento

Hinata:- L-lo lamento Naruto-kun pero... es que estoy guardando fuerzas

El joven rubio ahora se sentía culpable, quizás aseveró mucho sus palabras

Naruto:- N-no te preocupes Hinata, solo bromeaba con Sasuke... como en los viejos tiempos, a que si?, Jejeje

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada fulminante al hiperactivo chico. El cual, podría jurar que por poco no desencadena el Sharingan

Sasuke:- bueno... creo que estamos cerca, pero deberíamos descansar, sobre todo la Hyuga

El nombramiento repentino de la chica hace que esta se altere un poco, esto no pasa desapercibido para el renegado

Sasuke:- me refiero por el byakugan, nos será de mucha ayuda si hay enemigos cerca

El rubio se preguntó que personas podrían seguir el paso de ellos tres por tanto tiempo, luego decidió no darle muchas vueltas por el temor que le infundía el posible desconocido atacante

Naruto:- Hinata, quieres comer?, hay un manzano cerca de aquí, lo puedo ver

Sasuke:- Naruto...

Naruto:- eh?, bah, bueno también te traigo uno a ti, no te preocupes

La chica de los ojos perlados ahora se hace una remota idea de porqué ambos se suelen sacar chispas cuando se encuentran

Sasuke:- me refiero a que no deberías gastar tantas fuerzas, recuerda que ustedes también están contaminados, su chakra se drena más rápido que el mío

La petulancia en las palabras del joven Uchiha son acallados por los berrinchos del Uzumaki el cual no se tomaba demasiado bien las limitaciones impuestas por otros

Naruto:- No te preocupes, a diferencia de ti no me canso tan rápido

De inmediato emprendió la carrera contra el manzano que estaba a unos metros. La velocidad de escalada fue notable, el problema vino cuando estuvo en lo más alto

Naruto:- Ya tengo varios, jeje, oh.. ahhhhhh!

Al agarrar el último que se podía permitir en su mano inevitablemente pierde el equilibro y cae hacia el suelo

Hinata:- N-NARUTO-KUN!

La chica se puso temblorosa al ver como el rubio aterrizó de manera dolora contra la hierba, provocando un ruido seco

Naruto:- Estoy bien... estoy... auch!

El chico se incorpora como puede mientras que con cierto orgullo carga las manzanas encima, ahora trastabillando por el duro golpe

Sasuke:- Deja de gastar energias a lo tonto

Naruto:- Yo no estoy gastando, auch!

El joven tratando de tener una postura más ergida para hacer frente al moreno consigue lesionar aún más su espalda

Hinata:- No te muevas!, trataré de curarte

Naruto:- Ahora por eso te quedas sin, auch!, manzana, gghh

Hinata:- Trata de no moverte demasiado

Sasuke:- Como sea, me da igual

El negado joven mira por encima de su hombro al horizonte, tal vez con alguna certeza incierta de peligro latente

Sasuke:- hay que moverse, Huyga, ten

El joven le da una alubia de aspecto bastante viscoso, pero el joven insiste en que la coma para recobrar fuerzas

Hinata:- Oye, gracias pero tengo suficiente energía, por qué no le das uno a Na-

Sasuke:- No quiero que te confundas

El moreno sonó cortante, como si estuviera harto de conversaciones innecesarias

Sasuke:- Es para que mejores tu Byakugan y así avistar invasores con precisión

Hinata:- Ah, entiendo...

El rubio, el cual no paso por alto el tono autoritario en el cual le habló a la joven decidió recriminarlo de manera espontanea

Naruto:- Oye, alcahuete, puedes ser un poco más amable no?, ella no es tu mascota para que le hables así

El joven Uchiha pasó indiferente ante la mirada recriminatoria de su amigo y volvió a emprender su marcha

Naruto:- Maldito...

Hinata.- De verdad... no importa, Naruto-Kun

La chica se ruborizo al sentir que el rubio la protegía con sus palabras

Hinata:- Mejor emprendamos la marcha otra vez... si no, se nos hará tarde

El chico el cual estaba aún pensando en mil cosas para decirle al moreno decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia de la chica y así volvieron a emprender su marcha tras él

...

Ino:- Espero vuelvan pronto

La joven Yamanaka estaba en la puerta de la aldea con varios ninjas los cuales estaban a punto de emprender su marcha para buscar al grupo liderado por Shino

Shikamaru:- No te preocupes, estaremos de regreso en un santiamén, confío en que puedas con todo

El chico sonrió socarronamente hacia su amiga la cual supo que era una burla muy tonta hacia ella

Ino:- Muy chistoso Shikamaru

Shouji:- Oye! Shikamaru! puedes ayudarme con esto?, es que es muy difícil abrocharlo

El chico del clan akimichi estaba teniendo problemas para abrochar su mochila con suministros en la espalda a lo que el genio decidió intervenir de mala gana para arreglar el su broche

Shikamaru:- Que fastidio, a ver Shouji, déjame ver eso

Ino:- Nunca cambian eh?

Sai:- Parece que no es tan fácil

El ninja artista se había aparecido de repente detrás de la joven florista a lo que ella pegó un respingo bastante evidente

Ino:- Puedes dejar de aparecerte así?

Sai:- Así como?

El joven artista realmente no había entendido el concepto de aparecer de improvisto, por lo cual siempre se preguntaba que hacia mal

Ino:- Olvídalo, vas a ir con ellos al final?

Sai:- No tengo de otra no?, a menos que quieras que me quede

La joven notó el descaro en las palabras del chico aunque para él no le haya salido con esa inteción

Ino:- No. Quiero que ayudes a Shikamaru, así que ve

La chica visiblemente molesta se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, a lo que el chico interpreta de inmediato como un tono molesto

Sai:- Oye, no te pongas mal, no me gusta verte así, cuando regrese te regalo una ilustración que hice de Konoha, creo que también aparece tu florería

La chica ahora algo sorprendida ante la ofrenda debilita sus defensas

Ino:- De verdad?... oye no tienes por qué, no...

Shikamaru:- Ok, Sai tenemos que marchar, deja de intimar con Ino

Ino.- NO ESTAMOS INTIMANDO!

La rubia se puso roja como un tomate, pero esto lo único logra es divertir a Shikamaru

Ya los tres en marcha Ino se queda con Tenten, la cual mira a los chicos marchar con ímpetu de druidas aventajados

Tenten:- Espero que Lee, Sakura y los demás estén bien

Ino:- Yo también lo espero

La joven con coletas ahora mira a su amiga con una burlona sonrisa

Tenten:- Oye, Ino, ¿Te gusta Sai?

La rubia otra vez se pone roja como un tomate, sintiéndose decepcionada por no poder controlar la vergüenza

Tenten:- Solo bromeo, solo bromeo, aunque ahora no estamos tanto para bromas...

La joven con coletas mira puertas adentro la villa la cual empieza a emanar un aire de temperatura más elevada

...

Los cuatro chicos emprenden su marcha por el camino de tierra donde poco a poco se eleva un aura de chakra extrañamente inusual hacía donde se dirigen

Sakura.- Notaron eso, verdad?

Los demás asienten a la ninja medico, la cual se cerciora de no ser la única que presiente peligro

Shino:- Mis insectos están algo inquietos, la ráfaga las está debilitando

Akamarú:- Guau, guau!

Kiba:- Akamaru también lo siente, debemos darnos prisa para entregar la muestra

Rock Lee:- Mmmm... PELIGRO CERCA!

De pronto todos frenan en seco y sacan sus Kunais, la alerta hace que todos estén más tensos aún

Sakura:- Donde, Lee?, no veo nada

Kiba:- Yo tampoco veo nada raro, acaso nos lanzaste un farol?

El genio del Taijutsu empieza a mover sus piernas como si estuviera a punto de trotar

Rock Lee:- Mis piernas, las siento más ligeras, eso suele pasar solo cuando mi cuerpo advierte peligro

Por más que ahora estén más atentos a los alrededores no logran divisar nada raro

Shino:- Mis insectos no ven nada desde el aire

Kiba:- Lee, te equivocaste, la falta de chakra te está haciendo estragos

Rock lee:- te juro que n-

Shino:- Un momento... mis termitas, no dan señales

Kiba:- eh?, eso que significa

Sakura:- mmm... OH NO!, TODOS, ALEJENSE DE AQUI!

La joven kunoichi pega un grito que hizo empujar a todos lo suficiente, acto seguido golpea con toda su fuerza el suelo

Sakura:- AARRRRHHH!

La grieta abre un hueco en el suelo, levando polvo por cuatro direcciones mientras que más resquebrajaduras van surgiendo del imparable eco del impacto. El cráter es evidente, pero algo muy extraño se logra ver donde debería estar el subsuelo

Kiba:- Eso es... Agua?

El torrente líquido logra golpear a la chica quien se estrella contra un árbol cercano, mientras que los demás tratan de esquivar como sea los peligrosos latigazos producidos por el fluido

Rock Lee:- Voy a retener las olas!, aléjense lo más que pu-

?:- No tan rápido

Rock lee:- eh?

El enérgico chico es golpeado en el cuello repentinamente por un desconocido agresor que inmediatamente cambia de posición siguiendo el ritmo de las aguas

Kiba:- Lee!

Shino:- Kiba, cuidado!

Un segundo golpe casi intercepta a el chico salvaje pero es salvado por un veloz Akamaru quien recibe el golpe, lastimándolo

Kiba:-No! Akamaru!, MALDITO!

?:- Ahora solo quedan dos

Un enjambre de abejas se dirige hacia donde está el atacante, pero este logra esquivarlo fácilmente con un rápido movimiento de manos

Shino:- Donde está ahora... hay agua por todas partes

Kiba:- Cuidado!

El chico bestia lanza un kunai en dirección a la parte horizontal del joven encapuchado, donde un per turbante brazo estaba surgiendo del fluido que envuelve a los otros dos, desaciendolo

?:- Tienes buenos reflejos chico, lástima que no te sirve de mucho

Automáticamente se forma un remolino en donde estaba parado, intentando escapar saltando pero unos extraños brazos logran apresarlo, el cual aprovecha el extraño para golpear duramente a su tercer adversario

Shino:- Maldita sea... (Mis insectos están abatidos, estoy expuesto)

El chico se da cuenta de que hay un muro de agua alrededor de ellos dos, por lo cual se vuelve incapaz de trepar por los arboles cercanos

?:- Solo queda uno...

Shino:- Que demonios hago...

En un veloz movimiento el atacante se posiciona detrás del encapuchado y logra agarrarlo de la garganta

?:- Ahora vas a caer...

Sakura:- ESTAS ACABADO!

La potente kunoichi logra dar un salto lo suficientemente alto para traspasar el muro de agua, y cae en picado para destrozar a su objetivo. La destrucción del lugar hace caer el muro de agua, empapando a los dos ninjas que quedan en pie

Sakura:- donde se metió?, no creo haberle dado

La joven mira para todas direcciones pero solo ve humedad, no puede percibir el chakra del atacante por mucho que se esfuerce

Shino:- Debemos sacar a los demás de aquí, esto es el punto rojo, estamos en peligro, arghh

De pronto un peño de hielo golpea al joven derribándolo, mientras que la chica es más ágil y logra esquivar unos cuantos impactos

?:- Eres muy buena, tu chakra no ha aminado del todo

Sakura:- Quien eres?

La chica llega a terreno elevado encima de un frondoso árbol, pero aún así no logra localizar el origen de la intimidante voz

?:-Solo digamos que soy un ninja, un ninja de la cascada, que hará que caigas hacia el suelo de un solo aluvión

De pronto una catastrófica avalancha aparece detrás de la enorme arboleada y logra arrancar de cuajo el tronco donde se hallaba posada la persistente Kunoichi

Sakura:- Maldito!, AAAAAAARGGGHH

La joven logra romper la barrera acuática que se avecinaba, pero un descuido hizo que quedara expuesta ante el ninja que se materializo entre el tormentoso liquido y logra encestarle una patada que la derriba hacia el suelo, quedando fuera de combate

Mientras tanto, el sujeto espera un segundo para recuperarse de la agitación

Ninja de la cascada:- Maldición, si que fue duro, no era tan fácil como me lo había prometido

En una mochila empapada logra sacar el frasco con la muestra y con una sonrisa sorna se lo lleva a la túnica

Ninja de la cascada:- Muy bien, estoy seguro de que mi recompensa será absoluta después de esto...

...

En los límites del valle un moreno consigue llegar primero a las cumbres y ve en su radio de visión a los gigantescos monumentos de los eternos duelistas

Sasuke:- Bien, ya falta poco

A sus espaldas, un debilitado rubio es seguido por una albina chica que procura que no decaiga en sus torpes andares

Naruto:- Bien, ya casi lo conseguimos

Hinata:- Si!

Todos estaban dichosos, pero había algo que carcomía al moreno, había algo que acontecía un descanso

Naruto:- Sasuke, tengo una duda

Sasuke:- hm?

El joven se detuvo por primera vez desde que reiniciaron el recorrido, ya casi no quedaba camino, el fin se presentía

Naruto:- Como vamos a volver luego de esto?

Sasuke:- Ya nos lo pensaremos

Hinata:- Vamos chicos! no podemos quedarnos quietos estando tan cerca

Naruto:- Argh!...

Sasuke:- Un momento...

El final del camino

Hinata:- Naruto estás bien?, toma un poco de mi energía

Naruto:-No hace falta de verdad, Hinata, solo, Argh!

Las cosas se dificultan en el último recorrido

Sasuke:- Sharingan!

Naruto:- Que!

Sasuke:- Naruto, aléjate de ella

Unas llamas negras aparecieron inmediatamente después de la veloz respuesta del moreno

Naruto:- SASUKE! QUE HACES!

Las llamas negras casi tocan a la chica, pero esta logra esquivarlas hábilmente, con un grácil movimiento improvisado

Luego ella activa el Byakugan y empieza a lanzar Shirinkens lo más rápido posible. Sasuke desenvaina la hoja de la serpiente y logra parar los frenéticos ataques con una velocidad encomiable, Naruto cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse

Naruto:- que está pasando, deténganse!

Sasuke:- Chidorí!

El joven pasa rápidamente el rayo cerca de la kunoichi la cual sigue oscilando entre movimientos gráciles y frenéticos

Sasuke:- Amaterasu!

Dibuja un arco con la espada cerca del cuerpo del rubio, haciendo un círculo de oscuro fuego, rodeándolo por completo

Sasuke:- No te muevas!

El rubio sigue sin poder entender la situación, sus amigos no parecen detener sus ataques el uno del otro, en un taijutsu improvisado, la chica empieza a golpear al moreno con el ataque de las palmas, haciendo que el Uchiha tire su espada al suelo, mientras ocurre el chico logra frenar como puede para rebatir sus ataques con más golpes, los cuales, logra acertar unos cuantos, debilitándola inmediatamente

La expresión de furia de la ninja ahora cambia a una de tristeza y temor, empieza a mirar al rubio el cual tiene sus ojos puestos en todo momento hacia su dirección

Hinata:- N-naruto-kun

Naruto:- SASUKEEE!

El chico logra saltar los fuegos negros que lo contenían y se dirige con un rasengan hacía donde está el moreno

Sasuke:- Todavía no entiendes la situación Naruto!

El joven logra esquivar el ataque del rubio pero descuida su defensa la cual la audaz muchacha aprovecha para lastimar al joven

Naruto:- Qué demonios... Hinata, detente

El ninja renegado ahora está en el suelo, viéndose superado por la joven quien empieza a golpear los puntos vitales del chico uno por uno, dañándolo, si sigue así, podría quedar paralizado

Naruto:- DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS!

Hinata:- Naruto!, el te está manipulando!, deja de ayudarlo!

La chica frena sus hits y queda en estado de defensa, mientras que el rubio prosigue para hablarle

Naruto:- Cálmate, estoy seguro de que algo podremos hacer!, ya casi conseguimos la piedra!

Hinata:- No... No comprendes...

La joven chirría sus dientes mientras pone una mueca de dolor, aparentemente intentando controlarse

Hinata:- Naruto... él... me está... manipulando...

Con un hilo de voz consigue soltar las palabras que convierten el espectáculo que Naruto estaba deslumbrando en una confusión perpetúa

Sasuke:- M-mangekyo Sharingan!

El chico se pone repentinamente de pie, con una sorprendente velocidad consigue llegar a la retaguardia de la joven y golpearle departe de atrás en la nuca de la chica, tirándola al suelo

Naruto:- Hinata!... QUE OCUR-

Sasuke:- Tranquilo soquete, está bien... solo la noqueé

Naruto:- ¡Que quería decir con que la manipulan!?... que está ocurriendo Sasuke

El chico toca el ahora inerte cuerpo de la joven mientras parece identificar un cierto patrón en sus ojos

Sasuke:- Fue poseida...posiblemente por una técnica poderosa

Naruto:- qué está...

Sasuke:- Tenemos que recoger la piedra cuanto antes, está muy debilitada

El moreno ve como un autómata hacia las intimidantes esculturas que tienen las manos levantadas

Sasuke:- está debajo de la cascada


	15. Que el río fluya

De vez en vez la principal discípula de la Hokage entraba en el cuarto donde estaba la Sannin.

La mujer estaba recostada y a cada minuto que pasaba le era más difícil estar consciente, la complicada línea que separaba la lucidez de la nebulosa y tempestuosa sensación de estar en un mundo onírico se le hacía más y más pesada. Su mente se nublaba, mientras que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, el aire que estaba alrededor suya se deformaba; tal vez, impulsado por la confusión y delirio de su mente, o por el cada vez más inestable y decrepito cuerpo, el cual se ponía más rígido y más pesado

Shizune:- Maldición... queda poco tiempo

Ino:- Está segura que con la ayuda del país vecino podremos ayudarla en algo?

La kunoichi de rango inferior estaba asustada, sin duda, no veía como los curanderos de la zona del desierto podrían mejorar el estado de la complicada mujer. Su temor era reciproco

Shizune:- Realmente... no

La morena salió de la zona acompañada de la Kunoichi detrás

Ino:- Que hacemos?

Shizune:- Hay que llamar a Kakashi, Shukaku y los otros, toda ayuda es necesaria

Ino:- ayuda, para qué?

La florista en el fondo sabía para qué, pero no quería reconocerlo, las cosas se salieron de control demasiado rápido, la morena se frena en seco y llega a una conclusión definitiva

Shizune:- Debemos ir a la mansión hokage de una vez, reunelos

...

Mientras en una ruta de tierra, un extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza estaba siendo formado: el paso se cortaba por una barrera de agua que se extendía circundantemente por todo el lugar, en el interior de este aparente impenetrable muro estaban cuatro chicos atados con un cordón de fluido semi-solido, todos estaban muy debilitados, un hombre se erigía frente a ellos con una burlona sonrisa

Ninja de la cascada:- Parece que les falta poco para que se desvanezcan por la peste, es una pena, me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo, chicos son muy graciosos

De pronto, se dio cuenta de un detalle, mientras sentía el manantial de la tierra entre sus manos

Ninja de la cascada:- Maldición, mi agente ha caído

Uno de ellos levanto los parpados, visiblemente maltratado para soltar un insulto, pero el desagradable sujeto solo ensanchó más su sonrisa

Ninja de la cascada:- Que pena, pero no puedo dejarlos solos aquí, tengo que procurar de que se duerman pronto...

Sakura:- No... Tú caerás... maldito

La ninja pelirosa se removía inquieta entre los lazos que la mantenían maniatada, más que para salir, para demostrar que aún no se rendía

Kiba:- Estas... seguro Shino... de que no tienes un plan?

El chico con capucha se demoró en responder pero más que por pensarlo fue por el lento estado de su cansada mente

Shino:- No... lo siento

Lee:- No se preocupen... yo tengo un plan, en cuanto se de... la vuelta estará expuesto verdad?... entonces saltamos y le damos una buena patada...

Los dos muchachos que estaban a su lado suspiraron, más bien, cerraron con furia sus parpados

Kiba:- Lee idiota... eso sería lo ideal, pero creo que te saltaste el hecho de que no podemos hacerlo por estar capturados sin capacidad... para siquiera respirar... bien, cof, cof

El rudo joven estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, a lo que su mascota, la cual estaba también incapacitada empezó a ladrar

Ninja de la cascada:- Que extraño, presiento un raro chakra, no es por aquí, mucho mas lejos, tal vez en Konoha

El genio de las olas estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que esto fuera posible

Sakura:- Ya estan llegando... estas perdido, cof, cof, estás perdido...

Ninja de la cascada:- Chiquilla eso no es posible, el chakra que describo está lejos, si a esa distancia estuviera acercándose me temo que no tendrían posibilidad!

El peligroso hombre a pesar de sentenciar su respuesta seguía algo preocupado, algo que la chica aprovechó para diezmarlo

Sakura:- Me temo... que no comprendes... el chakra es variable... no puedes percibirlo con detenimiento...

Ninja de la cascada:- Calla!, si estuviera viniendo alguien estaría claramente preparado!, no puedes mentirme... qué ocurre?

El amarillado sol de pronto se tornó en sombras, el hombre diviso la proximidad de esta sombra y la entendió lejana

Ninja de la cascada:- es un eclipse?...

De pronto el manto que cubrían los rayos de la radiante estrella se separaron para convertirse en unos montículos blancos veloces que caían en picada

Era una parvada de pájaros blancos

Ninja de la cascada:- QUE DEMONIOS!,

El ninja empezó a usar escudos de agua, consiguiendo parar unos cuantos, antes de darse cuenta de que estos montículos se frenaban a la altura del fluido para volver a desplazarse raudos por los laterales para penetrar la barrera

Ninja de la cascada:- MALDITAS AVES, ESTO ES UNA TÉCNICA

De repente el hombre se queda inmóvil, no por la incapacidad de pensar cómo frenarlos, sino por la incapacidad del cuerpo de responderle, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que los músculos le funcionasen, pero algo invisible lo detenía

La parvada se detuvo a observar al hombre en una posición ridícula con los brazos extendidos y la cara envuelta en furia

Ninja de la cascada:- No puedo... moverme...

No solo quedó incapaz de defenderse, sino que también su técnica de agua se había desvanecido, dejando a los apresados libres de su atadura

Ninja de la cascada:- No puede ser... algo me está controlando, pero que...

El hombre se dio cuenta, había un hilo negro en el suelo que trazaba una ruta directa desde sus pies hasta los pies de un desconocido. El cual ahora podía distinguir perfectamente

Ninja de la cascada:- Otro chico... de-

El astuto joven corta la frase de su adversario para dar una orden directa

Shikamaru:- AHORA, SAI!

Una gigantesca sombra se vislumbraba en el cielo, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta no se dividía, más bien, se volvía más corpórea. Era un gigantesco pájaro de tinta y en el lomo posaba un joven con una libreta y un pincel, que rápidamente guardó en su mochila para controlar a la bestia aérea

Pasando velozmente la criatura logra capturar a todos los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo, para volver a emprender vuelo en las alturas, el joven puso sus dedos en señal activación de una técnica

Los pájaros que estaban alrededor del hombre ahora desprendían un brillo segador, el sujeto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ocurría

Ninja de la cascada:- Oh... maldición

Una portentosa explosión hace eco en los alrededores dando como resultado un gigantesco hueco en donde estaba plantado el incapaz ninja de la cascada, y tal parece que el hombre en realidad no había logrado esta vez huir del ataque directo

Ninja de la cascada:- Maldita... sea... no pude desmaterializarme... me agarraron por sorpresa

El chico que estando a cierta distancia no fue alcanzado por el radio de la explosión ahora está de pie

Shikamaru:- Parece que te encontraste a un maestro estratega

El ninja acuático ahora se veía ligeramente entretenido, a pesar del daño recibido seguía estando confiado

Ninja de la cascada:- Eres brillante, debo admitirlo... pero si piensas que con esto me vencerás estás muy equivocado muchacho

El chico con la coleta levanto la mano hacia arriba

Shikamaru:- Eh... quizás realmente estés acabado, pero si no completo la estrategia no estaré contento... AHORA CHOUJI!

Con un potente grito, otra vez, el cielo se volvió oscuro, y de nuevo, el sujeto miró como algo se aproximaba hacia el suelo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora la sombra no trazaba unas líneas curvas, más bien, era como una perfecta esfera

Ninja de la cascada:- Oh... no...

La gigantesca bola cayó en picado hacia el suelo y en un portentoso sonido volvió a esparcir polvo por los aires, ahondando aún más el hueco, el genio estratega ahora sonreía socarronamente

Shikamaru:- Ahora si estoy contento

...

Un renegado joven es acompañado rápidamente por un frenético rubio, el chico traía consigo a una chica entre sus brazos, la chica aparentemente inconsciente estaba balbuceando unas palabras

Hinata:- Na...ru...

Naruto:- Tranquila Hinata, ya casi estamos

Rápidamente llegan al lugar del famoso duelo entre ambos amigos. Las aguas empapan sus piernas mientras que siguen corriendo a toda prisa a un punto indefinido

Naruto:- Donde es, Sasuke?

El joven portador del sharingan ahora empezó a describir un arco con su espada, señalando un pequeño hueco cerca de un remolino que había en el suelo

Sasuke:- a un lado Naruto, estas muy débil para esto, cuida de la Hyuga

El chico presiona su puño y resplandecientes luces salen de el

Sasuke:- CHIDORÍ!

Rápidamente empieza a cavar con el improvisado taladro, haciendo girones la tierra

Luego de unos momentos, se detiene y saca de dentro una roca brillante

Sasuke:- Tráela aquí

El rubio posa a la albina en el suelo, a medio empaparse de agua, mientras que el moreno acerca la piedra, este empieza a brillar con intensidad

Naruto:- Vamos Hinata, resiste!

La piedra deja de brillar para dar paso a la blanquecina apariencia que empieza a reaccionar

Empieza abrir los perlados ojos y puede vislumbrar dos figuras, pero solo nombra a uno

Hinata:- Naruto-kun

El joven sin poder contenerse, abraza a la chica y ella le devuelve el improvisado y caluroso gesto sonrojándose de más

Mientras tanto el renegado se aleja un poco para ver a la periferia

Sasuke:- Bien... parece que ya lo conseguimos...

Pero algo no iba bien, tenía una sensación extraña

Sasuke:- ... todavía no... Hmm

Naruto:- Que sucede Sasuke?...

La somnolienta joven empieza a moverse inquieta, parece que percibió algo

Naruto:- Hinata, que sucede?

Hinata:- Percibo un peligroso chakra...

...

Con un poco de ayuda, los desafortunados jóvenes que estaban hace un rato bajo el yugo del hombre acuático lograron recomponerse

Ninja de la cascada:- Maldición... no puedo moverme

El joven Nara había atado con lazos al peligroso agresor, por más escurridizo que podría llegar a ser, con ese amarre era imposible que se escape

Shikamarú:- Ahora, dime, quien te contrató?

El hombre se negaba a declarar algo

Shikamaru:- Respóndeme!

El ninja acuoso intentaba retorcerse pero sin mucho resultado

Shikamaru:- Ni modo, Sai -Le apunta con su dedo, luego al ninja que tiene delante- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

El ninja artista saca unas bolas de papel de su cuaderno. Pronto estas bolas empiezan a emanar un líquido parecido a la tinta

Sai:- Si meto uno de estos bollos en tu boca, la tinta que desprenden drenarán todo liquido de tu sistema, quedando deshidratado

El Joven Nara sabía que esto serviría

Ninja de la cascada:- Está bien, hablaré, hablaré

Ahora todos empezaron a prestarle más atención

Ninja de la cascada:- Quien me contrató fue... aquel, hombre, que rezaba en la cripta

El ninja con sus ojos vidriosos contemplo un punto fijo lejos de ellos

Shikamaru:- hombre que rezaba en la cripta?

El ninja acuático prosiguió con su explicación

Ninja de la cascada:- Ese hombre, me dijo que tenía que capturar a unos muchachos de la aldea... de la hoja

Shikamaru:- Y luego?

El hombre ahora se dirigió al joven estratega

NInja de la cascada:- Y luego... actué..., me dio ese líquido pastoso... dijo que tenía que impregnarlo en uno de los ninjas... dijo que se esparciría como una corriente de aire por toda la aldea, como un río, dejando que fluyese...

Todos quedaron estupefactos

Kiba:- Eso quiere decir que fuiste tú quien contaminó la aldea!

El hombre seguía teniendo su vista fija en el primer interlocutor que le habló

Ninja de la cascada:- Luego me dijo que tenía que seguir a ese ninja renegado... dijo que el sabría donde está la piedra...

Todos asintieron en concordancia, ese ninja era Sasuke

Ninja de la cascada:- Pero era muy veloz, tuve que conjurar un jutsu de dominación para que le siguieran

Shikamaru:- Jutsu de dominación?

Todos se miraron angustiados

Ninja de la cascada:- Pero de nada sirvió... mi agente a caído...

Shikamaru:- Quien era tu agente?, a quien poseíste?

La chica de cabellos rosados ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta

Sakura:- Hinata, fue a ella

Todos ahora miraron a la chica sorprendidos

Kiba:- Hinata!?, cómo?

Sakura:- Ella... estaba actuando de forma extraña durante el recorrido, se aproximaba demasiado a Naruto y de hecho se fue con él... -sopesando lo que había dicho- un momento!, dices que ha caído?, a que te refieres con eso?

La mirada del ninja mayor ahora recaía en la Kunoichi

Ninja de la cascada:- Le quitaron el jutsu, ya volvió a la normalidad

Shikamarú pensando en que hacer, terminó por ordenar retirada del sitio

Shino:- Espera, y que hacemos con el prisionero?

Ninja de la cascada:- De hecho... yo tengo una propuesta...

El hombre de pronto, empezó a destellar, la pelirosa automáticamente actuó

Sakura:- TODOS HUYAN DEL SITIO, ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ESTALLAR!

Una gran bola de agua empapó a todos los involucrados en la escena, sin más daños colaterales

Rock Lee:- Maldita sea... este malnacido a donde se fue!?

Shino:- Tranquilo Lee... me temo que no se fue a ningún lado

Todos miraron al encapuchado confuso

Sakura:- Te refieres a qué?...

Shino:- Si...

Los insectos empezaban a pulular la zona, las moscas, los mosquitos, las hormigas…

Shino:- A muerto

Finalmente, empezaron a caminar unos metros más hacia delante, dejando el incidente de atrás en el pasado

Shikamaru:- menos mal que logramos llegar a tiempo, unos minutos de más y probablemente no lo contaban

El ninja genio se puso de cuclillas para meditar

Kiba:- Maldita sea, no fue nuestra culpa, nos atrapó desprevenidos, solo Lee se había percatado de su presencia

Lee:- en cualquier caso, quien era él?, sus técnicas eran de agua, por lo que supongo que era del país de la lluvia

Shikamaru:- En efecto, es un repudiado ninja, renegado de su aldea, se convirtió en un caza-recompensas

Shino:- Eso significa que solo ataca si es contratado?

El ninja genio asintió ante la interrogante tan incómoda del encapuchado

Kiba:- Un segundo!, había dicho que el que lo contrato rezaba en una cripta...

Sakura:- Quien fue el que lo contrató lo sabemos

La chica dejó a la vista el frasco con la muestra de la toxina, aclarando una interrogante

Sakura:- Es obvio que alguien no quería que llegásemos a tiempo a la aldea

Lee:- Aún tenemos un enemigo!, maldita sea, estoy muy débil para luchar ahora

Kiba:- Todos lo estamos, tonto!

Sakura:- Cálmense los dos!

La ruda muchacha hizo callar a los revoltosos chicos, mientras que el ninja genio parecía tener un rompecabezas que no le parecía encajar

Shino:- Mis insectos... no están tranquilos, algo las está haciendo comportarse de manera extraña...

El encapuchado hizo que ninja genio levantara la vista, ahora podía intuir otro peligro más latente

Shikaamru:- Peligro...

El ambiente estaba lentamente caldeándose, la temperatura empezaba a subir

Lee:- Que calor hace de repente verdad?

Akamarú:- Guau, guau!

Kiba:- Tranquilo Akamaru, pronto estaremos de regreso en la aldea... oigan, ustedes tres, no trajeron algo de comida para él?, esta hambrien- eh?

De pronto Shikamaru se levanto de improvisto y fijo su vista en la aldea, Sakura también hizo lo mismo

Chouji:- Que ocurre Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:- Hay un incremento desmesurado de Chakra... es...

Sakura:- TSUNADE-SAMA

...

La potente ráfaga caliente de aire en la aldea estaba en aumento, pero eso no era lo que preocupada a los reunidos en la sala del Hokage, la acalorada charla entre los presentes era precisamente sobre la líder de la Aldea

Kakashi:- Maldición, tenemos que contenerla como sea, esto no puede salir de aquí

Shukaku:- SI contenemos a la Aldea mi hijo no podrá volver, además, no creo que tengamos suficiente fuerza para-

Kakashi:- Entonces que sugieres!?

El genio copia estaba perdiendo los cabales, su actitud desdeñosa indicaba la poca paciencia que tenía ya

Mientras tanto Shizune estaba mirando por la ventana en dirección opuesta del edificio donde se encontraba

Choza:- Estoy seguro que los chicos vendrán pronto, tenemos que hacer caso a Kakashi, Shukaku, todos estamos en peligro

La joven kunoichi estaba junto con su padre, ambos tenían una postura parecida

Inoichi:- No estoy de acuerdo con Kakshi, pero si eso retiene lo suficiente las cosas para que la progresión no sea terminal, entonces tenemos que hacerle caso

El desaliñado hombre con coleta no tuvo otra más que declinar su pensamiento

Shukaku:-Ah... está bien... si no tenemos opción

Kakashi:- decidido pues...

Shizune:- Eh... perdonen... pero me temo que... MALDICIÓN

De pronto la estructura en la que se encontraban empezó a temblar, Ino se apoyo en la cintura de su padre, mientras que todos los papeles se cayeron al suelo, Kakashi fijo su vista en dirección donde estaba Shizune y corrió hacia donde estaba ella

Kakashi:- Que fue eso!?

Cerca de un kilometro de distancia, una explosión inmensa se expandía en una habitación de un edificio, el gigantesco manto de polvo era visible incluso desde allí

Kakashi:- Oh no...

Shizune:- La habitación donde se encontraba Lady-Tsunade quedó destrozada!

Una segunda bola de metano, cerca de la entrada a la villa, logro despertar aún más el temor de todos, quienes inmediatamente entendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo

Shakuka:- Y ahora sabemos dónde está ella

…

En un segundo hoyo, esta vez en el suelo, se visibilizaba una mujer rubia, con marcas en su cuerpo y una sonrisa de par en par y la cual emanaba un aura de calor inmenso, ella ahora de pie veía en dirección hacia el edificio del Hokage, con un hilo de voz retorcido y desesperado empezó a pronunciar unas palabras

Tsunade:- Esto se pondrá divertido


	16. Tsunade Vs La aldea de Konoha (Parte I)

Naruto:- La vieja Tsunade?

El rubio estaba adusto, no podía creer lo que había declarado la chica

Hinata:- Así... es. Sakura me lo dijo

Los ojos del rubio ahora posaban en los de Sasuke, los cuales, estaban dispersos y distantes, mirando lejos de su objetivo. Estaba planeando la siguiente estrategia. Carraspeando un poco, empezó a hablar

Sasuke:- Las habilidades incrementan eh?, había oído que el legendario poder de ella despertaba cuando se enojaba, pero eso que cuentas de la debilidad es bastante astuto, se vuelve en modo berzerk, incapaz de controlarse, incapaz de frenar sus impulsos de pelea, interesante

Los compañeros del moreno no estaban tan fascinados como él, sino más bien, preocupados por lo que puede acontecer

Hinata:- Pero ya es demasiado tarde... estamos lejos de la villa, no podremos llegar a tiempo

El rubio se cruzo de piernas y cerró los ojos, mientras que los otros dos seguían elucubrando un plan de regreso

Sasuke:- Tal vez, es muy complicado, pero podremos ir a por Orochimaru

La chica enterró la mirada, claramente angustiada por la idea

Sasuke:- Descubrí su escondite, no está muy lejos, quizás con un poco de suerte, el nos pueda dar una mano con ello

La ojiperla no quiso rebatir con el calculador joven pero estaba pensando que la idea era nefasta. Abriendo los ojos los focaliza en el rubio, quizás el tendría un plan en mente, para sus sorpresa, seguía impasible, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en algo

Hinata:- Eh... Naruto-kun?, que estás haciendo?

El joven rubio no dijo nada, pero luego los otros dos chicos notaron algo emanando en el ambiente, mientras que el ninja hiperactivo empezó a susurrar unas palabras

Naruto:- Cascada... Fuego... Agua... Tierra... Hierva... Roca... Hielo... Madera...

Susurraba, hipnóticamente, cada palabra una tras otra, cada elemento que cruzaba por su mente. El Renegado no paso por alto esto, ahora visiblemente intrigado por la extraña practica que estaba ejerciendo su amigo

Sasuke:- Hm...

Naruto:-(...) Bosque... Campo... Desierto... Cielo... Nubes... Montaña...

El ambiente estaba más en calma, mientras que el calor que antes se presentía ahora dejaba de ser como tal, ahora todo lo que abrazaba el entorno era una suave brisa. Fresca y delicada, casi como un silbido se podía escuchar, como si la tierra se estuviera comunicando en clave; como si respondiera a los nombramientos del joven

Hinata:- Se siente... bien

Naruto:-(..) Estrellas... Calor... Frio... Viento... Fresco viento...

Se frenó en estas últimas palabras

Naruto:-... Viento...

El soplido de la suave brisa empezaba a arreciar, mientras que los acompañantes del chico seguían callados, de pronto el silbido acrecentó su sonido, alrededor del chico, se empezó a formar un remolino... uno pequeño... mientras que poco a poco, el chico empezó a temblar, pasando por un temblor que eyecto un quejido, un último silbido del viento que dio paso a la tormentosa voz del joven que decía muy alto

Naruto:- MODO SABIO!

Mientras que la calma en algunos lugares desembocaban en un frenesí de poder, en otros el frenesí de poder se amainaba y empezaba a ceñirse a un solo punto concreto, el cual, se movía lentamente por la ancha acera de uno de las rutas más congestionadas de Konoha, ahora con muy poca gente, debido a la plaga que apagaba la energía de todos, pero esta energía que se movía era diferente, más iracunda, más imparable, y tenía la capacidad de estar sujeto a un cuerpo extremadamente poderoso

Ninja:- DETENTE TSUNADE!, NO SIGAS AVANZANDO!

Un ninja que había logrado interceptar los puntos de disturbios logró armarse de valor para enfrentarse a la mujer, que, con una voz rasgada, le imploraba algo impropio de ella en el pasado

Tsunade:- Detenme... si puedes hacerlo...

Ninja:- Eh...

El ninja empezó a dudar, pero la mujer empezó su paso lento hacia su dirección, mientras que el perturbado hombre desenfundo un Kunai el cual le costaba ver cada vez más por la distorsión de sus ojos

Tsunade:- Como lo supuse... ARGGGGGHHHHH!

La mujer se detuvo y se impulsó para empezar a acelerar su paso, como un huracán, la mujer dio un derechazo certero en la quijada del pobre ninja que voló lo suficientemente lejos como se podía apreciar a la simple vista, cayendo completamente fuera de combate

Tsunade:- Tsss...

La mujer empezó a diseminar el ambiente, sus veloces ojos paraban en cada resquicio de donde estaba, y ahora, que ya había terminado de hacerlo, empezó a alejar la mirada, para finalmente, frenarlos en un punto de interés

Kakashi:- está mirando hacia aquí...

El grupo de ninjas que estaba reunido en la famosa torre ahora estaban visiblemente preocupados

Shizune:- Hay que bajar...

El antiguo trio Ino-Shika-Cho se miraba, con un acuerdo silencioso, se alejaron, rumbo a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una atemorizada rubia los frenó en seco

Ino:- PAPA!, SI VAS... ES PROBABLE QUE...

La chica con los brazos extendidos quiso con todas sus fuerzas que reflexionara aquella decisión, pero mientras la dramática escena se formaba una aún más problemática empezaba a verse afuera

Kakashi:- Maldición... empezaron la defensa

Decenas de ninja trataron de neutralizar a la Hokage, pero ella los derrotaba uno a uno, simplemente con sus puños, muchos de ellos se incrustaban en las edificaciones, haciendo un destrozo inconmensurable

Ino:- Hay gente en las viviendas

Shizune estaba cada vez más angustiada, ahora no veía caso quedarse ocultándose mientras ocurría la acción, tenía que salir

Shizune:- Hay que ir a por ella

Ino:- Que?

Shizune:- Debemos pararla lo suficiente, dudo mucho que podamos hacerla entrar en razón, me temo que ahora se convirtió en una bestia salvaje con hambre de poder, pero, si no hacemos algo... la aldea entera será destruida

La shockeada rubia asintió no muy convencida, pero con una nueva determinación en sus ojos, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su padre se había escabullido por la salida sin que se diera cuenta

Ino:- PAPA!

Tsunade:- Eso es todo lo que tenemos?...

El panorama no era agradable, algunos cráteres con cuerpos en medio daban una sensación de aniquilación absoluta, mientras que la legendaria sannin sostenía por la garganta a su más reciente victima

Tsunade:- Vaya... qué pena... Eh?

Una rafaga de viento hizo que ella retrocediera, viéndose superada por el potente ataque, soltando al ninja que tenía bajo su brazo

Tsunade:- Vaya, así que es el trió Ino-Shika-Cho eh?

La chica con una socarrona sonrisa se burlo de sus impasibles adversarios, los cuales, ahora mostraban sus armas a la vista de la mujer

Shukaku:- Si no podemos razonar contigo, me temo que tendremos que usarla, no me hagas hacerlo Tsunade

Las palabras del hombre cayeron como una piedra a la rubia, quien parece haberlas malinterpretado

Tsunade:- Me estas llamando debilucha? ARRRGHHH!

La rubia golpeó con furia de una patada el suelo, abriendo un nuevo hueco y sacando un gigantesco pedrusco a volar por los aires y con un segundo golpe con su otra pierna la dirigió peligrosamente al trió

Shukaku:- CUIDADO!

La defensa se disolvió y los tres se pusieron a cubierto, mientras que Choza se oculto cerca de la entrada de un local, no se dio cuenta que la rubia se dirigía velozmente hacia su dirección, mientras que arrancaba una decoración del local y lo lanzaba a la velocidad de un disparo, logrando esquivarlo, pero acto seguido se vio con la mujer codo con codo, peleando en el interior del local

Inoichi:- Maldición, resiste Choza!

El ninja utilizo una técnica para aparecer en el interior mientras que iniciaba su confrontación junto con su amigo contra la legendaria ninja

Tsunade:- Esto ya me gusta más!

La rubia esquivaba rápidamente todos los ataques, el taijutsu de ambos combinados no parecían surtir efecto, la rapidez de sus movimientos se sumaban a la agresividad de sus contraataques haciéndola incluso más difícil de controlar

Mientras estaba cubriéndose de un puño hacia el torso, Una patada certera le dio de lleno en el rostro de la rubia, haciéndola retroceder

Choza:- Bien Inoichi!

Un líquido rojo brotaba en la nariz de la incansable rubia, que, la hizo sacar una risa burlona

Tsunade:- Bien... ya nos empezamos a entender

La mujer poso sus dos manos juntas, mientras seguía sonriendo

Tsunade:- Katon: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

De los labios de la mujer salió una llamarada gigantesca de flamas, envolviendo todo el lugar, mientras que los dos ninjas se deslumbraron en pánico

Inoichi:- CUBRETE!

Una gran explosión se deslumbro desde dentro del local, empezando a incendiarse irremediablemente

Tsunade:- Vamos, fue solo una pequeña llama... Hahaha!

De pronto, la mujer se sintió detenida completamente, su cuerpo no respondía

Tsunade:- Que... Shukaku!

El astuto ninja consiguió detener a la mujer, una espesa sombra se dibujaba entre ella y el, mientras que el lugar donde se encontraban empezaba a calentarse todavía más

Shukaku:- Choza, AHORA!

El robusto hombre incremento su tamaño hasta convertirse en una bola gigantesca, y con una aceleración desmedida, hizo su recorrido para impactar sobre la Kunoichi

Tsunade:- ESTO NO ME VA A DETENER!

La mujer expulso de su cuerpo una ráfaga de aire sobradamente caliente, tan ardiente como una llamarada lo cual llego hasta Shukaku, inhabilitando inmediatamente su Jutsu de captura

Mientras que la gran esfera se dirigía a ella, ahora liberada, con un rápido movimiento puso un pie en el aire, frenando el avance de la peligrosa bola y haciendo una maniobra de taijustu sorprendentemente ágil con la otra pierna golpeó al hombre en dirección opuesta con una velocidad superior a la que él se había impulsado en primera instancia, siendo imposible de prever impactó en el sorprendido rubio que estaba atrás de ambos, atravesando el local y varios muros más atrás

Shukaku:- Maldita... sea...

El hombre que apenas se había recuperado de la ráfaga ahora veía impotente a la figura de la legendaria sanin encima de él

Tsunade:- Ahora es mi turno de contraatacar sucio... ARRRRGGGHHH!

Con unos cuantos golpes estrelló el cuerpo del hombre contra la pared Y este casi abatido, miró como un último golpe se incrustaba en su pecho, haciéndolo eyectar para afuera, haciendo otro hueco en la pared

Ino:- VAMOS! RAPIDO, AL LUGAR DE CONTENCIÓN!

La rubia, junto con otros ninjas de apoyo, empezaron a sacar de sus hogares a todas las personas que podían, mientras que más ninjas de defensa se dirigían directos al lugar de la peligrosa zona de ataque

Shizune:- Donde está Kakashi?

Ino:- No lo sé!

Shizune:- Ahora vuelvo...

Ino:- Qué? espera!, no te vayas!

Mientras que todos corrían a la zona segura, en dirección opuesta, otra gran llamarada se formo, y más destrucción se engendraba a cada segundo, en medio de este caos, Kakashi esquivaba como podía los obstáculos de su camino

Kakashi:- Maldición... espero que estén bien!

Ninja:- Katon: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO

Un ninja trataba de contrarrestar fuego con fuego, pero la rubia era superior en la técnica y logró esquivarlo con facilidad y encestó un duro gancho que hizo al ninja volar por los aires

Tsunade:- VAMOS!, DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS DEMÁS?

De entre varios escombros se veía un debilitado hombre, que no podía moverse, mirar desde la parte de dentro a una impaciente Tsunade gritar a los cuatro vientos

Inoichi:- Mal...Maldición... estamos perdidos... OYE BRUJA!

Los oídos de la hokage se agudizaron, estaba claro que el insulto del hombre le había capturado fuertemente su atención

Tsunade:- Oigo a un debilucho hablando?

Inoichi:- Así es bruja!, y no vas a poder creerlo, no eres tan fuerte después de todo... Argh

Empezó a toser mientras trataba de convencer a la ninja de sus capacidades, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran irónicamente contradictorias

Tsunade:- hahahaha!, que vas a hacerme? estas fuera de combate, debilucho

Inoichi:- Maldita sea... donde están los demás... Choza... Shukaku...

Tsunade:- ellos seguramente estén muertos

El rubio maldijo para sus adentros, mientras que vio de soslayo un relámpago que se acercaba por la parte trasera de la kunoichi

Inoichi:- De...deberías cuidar tu retaguardia

Tsunade:- Eh... ARRHG!

La mujer se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando un platinado ninja golpeo su estomago, mandándola a volar hacia atrás

Inoichi:- Kakashi... Busca a los otros...

Kakashi:- Estoy en eso... SHARINGAN!

El potente Kekei genkai del hombre localizo inmediatamente el chakra de dos hombres completamente débiles

Kakashi:- Los teng-

Un veloz puño casi consigue golpearlo, la ráfaga caliente que desprendió hizo que la debilitada estructura en la espalda del ninja copia se derrumbara completamente, mientras que los escombros cubrían la pequeña calle en la que se encontraban, pero rápidamente otro golpe fallido dispersó de inmediato este estado, mostrando a una rubia entretenida y un angustiado ninja plateado

Tsunade:- Eres rápido Kakashi!, no sabía que el Sharingan podía tener esos reflejos

La mujer sin perder más tiempo empezó una lluvia de golpes unos tras otros, los cuales el ahora en problemas kakashi esquivaba como buenamente podía

Mientras que con una mano detuvo un gancho mortal, con la otra armó un improvisado chidori que alzo para golpear a la mujer, pero este logro retenerlo, agarrando su muñeca

Kakashi:- Estoy... en proble-

La mujer da una patada certera en el pecho del ninja, el cual lo manda directo a los escombros, mientras reponía sus músculos, empezó a hablarle

Tsunade:- Sabes Kakashi?... hasta ahora fuiste mi mejor oponente... pero es una pena que esto vaya a acabar rap-

KATON!, GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

Una sepulcral bola hizo resplandecer el lugar, a punto de darle a la mujer ella se impulsa por los aires contrarrestando con otro Katon, el cual, impacta en Kakashi

La legendaria Sannin ahora en una terraza, un poco más alejada del lugar, mira el cuerpo de Kakashi, pero se da cuenta de la verdad cuando este desaparece

Tsunade:- Un clon de sombra!

El verdadero Kakashi estaba junto a Inoichi recogiendo su cuerpo mientras se dirigía con toda velocidad a por los otros

Tsunade:- Haha... que listo

Ya recogidos todos los cuerpos corre a ponerlos a salvo, cuando la rubia está por arremeter contra todos ellos, una familiar voz hace que se detenga en seco

Shizune:- Detente... Tsunade

La imperturbable joven estaba unos metros detrás, casi como esperando este momento para intimar con ella

Tsunade:- Oh... no me di cuenta que estabas ahí... tu chakra es muy débil

La joven apretó los dientes, recordando a su maestra con orgullo mirándola con tristeza

Shizune:- No podré frenarte... pero si mi sacrificio sirve para ganar unos segundos más... que así sea...

La entregada joven sacó unos Kunais de sus mangas y se puso en posición de pelea, pero su indiferente maestra estaba aún de espaldas, completamente quieta

Tsunade:- No voy a pelear contigo... Shizune

La joven se crispo al oír esto, y empezó a temblar

Shizune:- No es verdad... vas a pelear con todos!

La rubia parecía extasiada, pronto se dio la vuelta para sentenciar su frase

Tsunade:- SI no quieres morir apártate...

Los ojos notaban una ira increíble, la morena sabía que su maestra ahora mismo no era ella, sino esta carcasa sedienta de pelea, no podía permitir que siguiera aterrando a todos

Shizune:- Lo siento Tsunade... tú me enseñaste a no retroceder... y no lo haré

La legendaria sannin cerró los ojos y una burlona sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Tsunade:- Muy bien Shizune... ENTONCES MUERE

Rápidamente la Sannin recorto la distancia entre ambas y con un duro impacto hirió a su aprendiz, luego volvió a encestar otro golpe, esta vez un codazo que hizo a su discípula caer al suelo, pero con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, la chica logro ponerse rápidamente de pie ante la sorprendida mirada de su maestra

Shizune:... No... Voy a agachar la cabeza... si me tiene que matar... AGALÓ AHORA

A punto de cumplir su petición, la rubia arremete contra la joven otra vez, quizás ya demasiado debilitada, no podía moverse más, la rubia interpreto esto como su victoria

Apunto de rematarla, una rápida shurinken impacta en la pierna de la legendaria perdedora, rápidamente en posición vuelve a aparecer Kakashi, esta vez con su chidori ya activado

Tsunade:- Kakashi, que persistente eres...

Kakashi:- no tanto como tú...

Tsunade:- resguardaste a esos debiluchos ya?... porque cuando acabe contigo iré a por ellos

La macabra declaración de la kunoichi hizo que Kakashi retrocediera, pero aun manteniendo su firme posición al lado de una inconsciente Shizune

Con una velocidad centellante la mujer emprendió su ataque mientras que el Hatake hacía lo mismo, la segunda confrontación había comenzado

Un kakashi visiblemente debilitado trata de esquivar como sea a la rápida Kunoichi, pero esta es mucho más fuerte y logra penetras sus defensas, mientras que Kakashi intenta atacar con la cuchilla de relámpagos

La confrontación se aleja y empiezan a cambiar de edificio en edifico, Kakashi saca Kunais con la mano derecha mientras que con la Izquierda mantiene su impenetrable rayo cortante, pero Tsunade logra esquivar todos los ataques, un último Kunai es lanzado por el ninja plateado a lo que la rubia consigue interceptarlo y girarlo con los dedos

Tsunade:- SE TE CAYO ESTO!

La mujer lanza con una velocidad demencial la indistinguible cuchilla ninja, logrando impactar en su objetivo, penetrándolo

Kakashi:- Maldición!...

La cuchilla se clavó en su brazo izquierdo, deshaciendo el chidori entre sus manos. Mientras empieza a brotar una considerable cantidad de sangre, dibujando unas líneas rojas que cubren la mayoria del antebrazo del plateado, este empieza a maldecir, viéndose visiblemente en desventaja

Tsunade:- Para hacerlo justo, voy a atacar solo con mi derecha... QUE TE PARECE!

La mujer golpea con todas sus fuerzas el suelo del lugar, derruyendo el suelo de la estancia en la que estaban ubicados, haciendo caer a ambos en el proceso al suelo

Tsunade:- Arggghh

La mujer estaba algo dañada por la caída, pero su ímpetu era inquebrantable y a pesar de estar algo desgastada, seguía emanando un poderoso chakra que no parecía tener fin. Por otro lado, el ninja plateado estaba muy débil, apenas si pudo ponerse en pie esta vez

Kakashi:- Es... casi estoy... a mi limite...

La dura respiración le resentía, un maniquí quizás podría tener más movilidad en esta situación

Tsunade:-Lo siento Kakashi... pero esto acaba para tí, ARRRGHH!

Una patada en picado casi intercepta al ninja quien esquiva el ataque dejándose caer al suelo

Kakashi:- eh... ya no puedo volver a ponerme de pie, me pesa el cuerpo... arghh

La mujer posa su pie en el pecho del hombre, está a punto de darle el golpe final

Tsunade:- Adiós... Kakashi..., que?

La ninja empieza a notar un chakra poderoso, no, varios chakras. Se acercan, por el cielo

La mujer levanta la vista y ve a lo lejos como un pájaro gigante se acerca raudamente por los cielos de Konoha

Tsunade:- Oh...

A kilómetros de distancia los cuatro jóvenes ven impactados la situación

Lee:- Todas las calles... los edificios!, todo está destruido!

La muchacha del pelo rosa tenía una mirada impasible hacia su objetivo, mientras que su maestra aparentemente le devuelve la mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tsunade:- Esto se va a poner todavía más interesante


	17. Tsunade Vs La aldea de Konoha (Parte II)

El sorprendente poder de Naruto parece haberse concentrado, si bien ahora todos estaban más débiles debido a la peligrosa toxina, al chico con colas no parece haberle afectado. Su poder se preservaba intacto, o eso parecía

Hinata:- Increible... todo tu chakra... se ha revitalizado!

La chica quien estaba a unos pasos del joven intento tocarlo, pero el chico se movió del lugar, para caminar hacia el frente

Sasuke:- Muy bien, Naruto, ahora que haremos?

El chico miró al renegado y parpadeo un par de veces

Naruto:- A que te refieres?

Sasuke:- Bueno, estas en el modo sabio verdad?

Naruto:- Si

Sasuke:- Entonces?

Naruto:- Que?

Sasuke:- Para qué es que lo utilizaste?

El chico se acicalo la nuca, de pronto, toda la seriedad que parecía desprender se vió reducida por completo

Naruto:- No lo se... jejeje

La ojiplatica debía admitir que el rubio sabía como hacer desesperar al moreno, pero ahora mismo, incluso ella se fastidió de sobremanera

Sasuke:- Eres un tonto!

Naruto:- Que!, l-lo siento si?, es solo que me impulso a hacerlo... sentía que debía hacerlo

El moreno gruñó, no podía entender como alguien "Se impulsa" para ningún objetivo en particular

Sasuke:- Muy bien... al menos ahora restauraste mucho chakra

Naruto:- Ahora mismo...

Sasuke:- Que?

Naruto:- Hay descontrol ahora mismo... hay que volver

El impasible moreno se veía algo extrañado, la actitud y las palabras encriptadas del chico no parecían tener mucho sentido

Sasuke:- Si... quiero decir, sí

La ojiperla ahora miraba de fondo, como toda buena plática que ya no tiene sentido ser continuada y avanzo sobre sus pies, alejándose un poco de la escena

Naruto:- Eh?, Hinata, donde vas?

La chica sin darse la vuelta le aclara al chico su plan

Hinata:- H-hay que volver a la aldea, todos corren peligro ¿recuerdas?... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

El rubio cerró los ojos y se inclino hacia el suelo. Sin dejar de focalizarse hizo parar a la ojiperla con una increíble falta de tacto

Naruto:- TENGO LA TÉCNICA PARA VOLVER, DEJENME DEMOSTRARLO!

Hinata:- Que?

Sasuke:- Como?

Los dos que perdieron la esperanza en hiperactivo ahora se vieron envueltos en otro de sus giros

Naruto:- Pónganme la mano en mi hombro, ambos

El moreno sin mediar palabra decidió hacerlo, mientras esperaba a que la albina volviera, notó como el rubio incrementaba su chakra

Naruto:- Hinata... el derecho, ahora

La chica posó su delicada palma en el hombro del concentrado joven

Sasuke:- Ahora que?...

Naruto:- Esperen...

No paso nada

Por unos segundos parecía haber levantado un soplido intenso, pero este amainó

De nuevo, no paso nada

Sasuke:- Oye!, cabeza hueca!, no crees q-

Naruto:- AHORA!

Un increíble impulso empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar como un potente torbellino, los incrédulos se aferraron al hombro del chico mientras que poco a poco sintieron como no había más suelo el que pisar, y cayeron, pero a la vez mantenían su brazo tocando al rubio

Abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un sitio distinto

Hinata:- Esto es...

Sasuke:- Una plaza... una tienda... edificaciones... un pozo...

El rubio siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero esbozo una sonrisa picara, pensando tal vez en que los sorprendieron a ambos

Naruto:- Así es... es Konoh-

Sasuke:- ES UN PEQUEÑO POBLADO, IDIOTA!

Naruto:- QUE!?

Finalmente con la vista fija, el chico ve a un montón de gente alrededor de los tres jóvenes, al igual que el, ellos tienen una cara de pánico como nunca vieron en sus vidas

Hombre:- Q-quienes son ustedes?... que quieren?...

Al hombre le temblaba la voz, como si le fueran a comer si decía algo indebido, mientras que la la albina se preguntaba que tan lejos de la aldea debían estar

Sasuke:- Inténtalo de nuevo

El rubio volvió a acicalarse la nuca, esta situación no la tenía predemeditada

Naruto:- eto... necesito algo de tiempo para volver a intentarlo

Los acompañantes del rubio se quedaron en un intranquilo silencio, mientras que más personas se acercaban a ver la escena.

Finalmente el moreno soltó una palabras

Sasuke:- Eres un idiota

...

Sakura:- Está ahí, hay que bajar!

Los acompañantes de vuelo se miraron entre sí, dudando si podían hacerlo desde esta distancia

Shikamaru:- Sai... gira hacia la derecha, veo una zona de aterrizaje estable

Mientrs los cinco ninjas se bajaban del ave la rubia miró toda la escena con interés

Tsunade:- Muy bien... hay nuevos participantes

Kakashi:- arrgh...

La despiadada mujer recordó que tenía al ninja platinado en sus pies

Tsunade:- Ups... lo siento Kakashi... ahora te dejo tranquilo

La rubia impulso al ninja con una patada y dio un derechazo que lo mando a volar lejos de su vista, aterrizando en una zona lejos del alcance de todos

Rock lee:- MALDITA!, ESE ERA KAKASHI-SENSEI!

La pelirosa ahora miraba con furia a su maestra

Mientras que todos piensan como acercarse unos insectos se acercan hacia la mano del encapuchado joven

Shino:- Mis insectos me están informando, la gente fue evacuada de la aldea hacia un lugar seguro...

El momentáneo alivio fue interrumpido por un ataque que fue enviado desde la zona donde se encontraba la rubia

Lee:- Demonios! Salten!

Todos saltaron de la terraza sin remedio al ver que era un pedrusco gigantesco, mientras que la rubia no gastaba ninguna oportunidad para lanzar más rocas, dejando un cráter cada vez mayor en donde se encontraba

Tsunade:- VENGAN AQUÍ, ARRRGHH!

La increíble puntería de la mujer hacia que ninguno de los jóvenes supiera que hacer, sino seguir esquivando sin remedio

Mientras llegaron a tierra, algunos cayeron sobre sus pies pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte

Lee:- Maldición... ayuda!

Una gigantesca roca se aproximaba donde se haya tirado el herido joven, pero la pelirosa consigue ponerse en medio, interfiriendo la dirección de la piedra

Sakura:- Argghh!

El golpe que dio fue certero, destrozo la roca en pedazos con un solo puñetazo, esto no dejo indiferente a la rubia, quien detuvo su ataque

Tsunade:- Bien!, esto se pondrá interesante... ARGGHH!

El chakra de por si desmedido de la Sannin ahora volvía a incrementar haciendo el ambiente más caldeado

Shikamaru:- Esto es estúpido... no puedo ir de frente, ni Sai tampoco y Lee está herido...

La impasible mirada del genio táctico ahora se transformo en una máscara de pánico

Sakura:- No te preocupes, me ocuparé yo sola...

Las palabras de la joven salían desde su orgullo, pero quizás esta vez era demasiado para poder lidiar

Shikamaru:- Sakura...

Sakura:- Vayan!, lleven a Lee a una zona segura!, tengo chakra de sobra para lidiar con Tsunade-Sama!,

La joven hizo un juego de manos, soltando una potente ráfaga de aire

La rubia empezó a avanzar corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras que la pelirosa empezó a hacer lo mismo pero en dirección donde se encontraba su maestra

Shikamaru:- Muy bien, SAI, SHINO, KIBA, CHOUJI AHORA!

La joven pelirosa se impulso sobre sus pies para dar un salto mientras que la rubia hizo lo mismo

Sakura:- ARRRGHH!

Tsunade:- ARRRGHH!

Las dos portentosas mujeres elevaron sus puños logrando chocarlo en el aire, creando una peligrosa ráfaga que se repitió por todo el lugar, mandando a volar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

Luego dejaron la conexión de sus manos y se alejaron la una de la otra

Tsunade:- Prepárate Sakura! Voy a poner a prueba todo lo que te enseñe!

Sakura:- Me temo que no te será necesario! Esta pelea acabará más pronto de lo que piensas!

Mientras las mujeres discutían los otros ninjas localizaron a más personas lejos del lugar de la batalla, sorprendiéndose a la vez

Shikamarú:- Ino!, que haces aquí? esta zona es peligrosa!

La chica abrazo a su amigo, mientras que el artista también se acerco para tener contacto con ella

Sai:- Ino, que alegría que estés bien!

Ino:- lo mismo digo Sai

Mientras todos se reunían la determinada rubia con coleta se ponía su bandana

Shikamaru:- No estarás pensando en ir verdad?

Ino:- Tengo que prepararme para atacar!, nuestros padres están heridos de gravedad Shikamaru, no puedo quedarme a ver como todos mueren

La chica ahora claramente fastidiada por las palabras de su amigo, empezó a recriminarlo

Ino:- Acaso tu tampoco harás nada?, simplemente te iras

Shikamaru:- Por supuesto que no!, simplemente nos alejamos para resguardarnos un momento mientras pensábamos en una estrategia

Ino:- Me temo que no hay tiempo para eso, hay que volver

Lee:- I-ino tiene razón... Sakura está allá afuera, hay que pelear junto a ella

El chico se puso de pie como pudo mientras declaraba sus firmes intenciones

El joven Nara ahora cerraba los ojos, pensando en una posibilidad de contraataque

Shikamaru:- está bien, pero hay que pensar que podemos hacer par-

?:- Eres muy lento Shikamaru, siempre lo has sido, tienes que usar el poder de la juventud recuerdas?

La potente y segura voz de un hombre que se acercaba calles atrás hizo que Lee se quedará maravillado ante su sola imagen

Lee:- GUY-SENSEI!

Guy:- ASI ES, LEE! SOY YO!

?:- Ejem, ejem

Guy:- Ah y también está ella, jejej

Una chica con coletas salió detrás del hombre, con una pose de molestia, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

Lee:- TENTEN!

La muchacha puso su pulgar en alto señalando detrás de ella

Tenten:- Y los demás

Unos cuantos ninjas más salieron de las entrañas de la aldea, mientras que todos se posicionaban para poder ser contados debidamente

Shikamaru:- Vaya... veo que no vamos a ser pocos después de todo

La pelea entre alumna y maestra había continuado en las solitarias calles, pasando por varias terrazas, destrozando estructuras por aquí y por allá, en un descuido la pelirosa logró escabullirse para tener un respiro, pero su impaciente perseguidora la estaba buscando

Tsunade:- Mmmhh... AHÍ ESTÁS

Abriendo un hueco en la pared logro ver como la ninja soltaba muchos Kunais, logrando esquivarlos todos

Pero con una posición de manos hizo que estas estallaran

Sakura:- Bien...

Tsunade:- ARRRGHH

La chica sale de la manta gigante de polvo como si nada para volver a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Un poderoso puño es detenido por la pelirosa, mientras que trataba de arrastrarla con la fuerza de su cuerpo a la Sannin más hacia atrás

Logrando dar una patada para cortar distancia empieza a dar golpes y patadas que la ninja más experimentada bloquea con viveza

Después de varios combos sin mucho resultado la rubia empieza a contraatacar, haciendo que ahora la pelirosa retroceda sin capacidad para contrarrestar con mucho éxito

Tsunade:- Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo mejor

En una patada seguida de un puñetazo desestabiliza a la pelirosa y logra embocarle un gancho que la hace volar hacia atrás

Tsunade:- Hahaha, ahora tengo ventaj-

En un rápido movimiento de piernas la pelirosa se pone de pie y golpea el suelo con suma fuerza, haciendo una grieta que dibuja una línea recta hasta llegar a los pies de la rubia

Tsunade:- Maldición

Concentrándose en que no le dé, no se percata de que la pelirosa se había impulsado hacia delante y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para la rubia, el golpe fue certero haciendo que la Sannin caiga al suelo

Sakura:- Parece que la alumna superó a la maestra...

Rápidamente intenta incorporase, pero a diferencia de la más joven, ella le cuesta más

Tsunade:- Maldición... ese si fue bueno...

´La mujer se quedó estática, tocándose la herida de la cara, mientras ve como todo su cuerpo está magullado por las continuas peleas

Sakura:- Por favor... detente... tienes que detenerte...

Tsuande:- Detenerme?...

La furiosa mirada de la rubia hacia que Sakura empezara a preocuparse

Tsunade:- NO ME VOY A DETENER! ARGGGHH!

Otro torbellino de viento caliente envolvió a la Sannin haciendo que Sakura retrocediera por la fuerza de la ráfaga

Ahora Tsunade volvió a cargar contra ella, iniciando una nueva confrontación

Los interminables ataques atosigaban a la pelirosa hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y lograra que le diera un impacto en el estomago, luego le siguieron varios por todo el cuerpo y un último ataque le impulsó hacia un muro de concreto, destrozándolo

Sakura:- Maldita sea... no sé cuanto más puedo estar así

...

Mercader:- Quieren más sopa?, fideos?

Sasuke:- Dijimos que no!

El moreno se impacientaba. Le ofrecían comida y ofrendas a cada segundo, su compañera tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada con el trato, excepto Naruto, el cual, comía encantado

Naruto:- Esto... esta muy bueno!

Hinata:- Naruto-kun, no deberías comer con tanta prisa, te atragantaras

La protectora chica se preocupaba por el rubio, a pesar de que él siquiera parecía preocuparse por si mismo

Naruto:- No te preocupes Hinata, es que, tengo que darme prisa, necesito recoger el máximo de energía posible para volver a intentar la técnica de transporte

Sasuke:- Donde aprendiste esa técnica por cierto?

El chico tragó una gran cantidad de fideos y luego hablo

Naruto:- Fue con el viejo sapo, Gamabunta y los sapos mayores, ellos me enseñaron todos los detalles del modo sabio

El moreno se vio sorprendido, no sabía que el modo sabio podía llegar a tales extremos

Sasuke:- En cualquier caso, necesitamos saber que tan lejos estamos de Konoha, no siento un chakra conocido...

Los otros dos miraron extrañado al moreno, si bien Naruto siguió comiendo la chica se levanto se su asiento para preguntarle a uno de los que los estaban observando

Hinata:- Disculpe... señor...

Hombre:- SI? que quieres niñita?, más joyas?, oro?

Hinata:- no... Ya tengo bastante

La chica tenía las mejillas rojas ante la afirmación, en cualquier otra situación no hubiera aceptado las ofrendas, pero ellos parecían visiblemente preocupados si no lo hacían y no quería que se sintieran mal

Hinata:- Podría decirnos donde está la aldea de Konoha?

Unos murmullos atrás empezaron a acrecentarse, un hombre susurro a otro y este lo hizo con el que estaba dirigiéndose la chica

Hombre:- Me dicen que eso es en el país del fuego, no?

Sasuke:- Que!?

El renegado desde la banca ahora miraba preocupado a los pobladores, llegando a una per turbante conclusión

Sasuke:- Quiere decir que ni siquiera estamos en el País del fuego?

Más murmullos por detrás

Hombre:- Eh.. No, esto es kirigakure

Sasuke:- PAIS DEL AGUA!?

El joven renegado ahora se hallaba aún más sorprendido de la técnica del rubio

Naruto:- Ya me llené, itadakimaaaasu!

El mercader y varios pobladores de veían visiblemente agradecidos mientras Hinata volvía a su asiento al lado del rubio

Sasuke:- Maldición... nunca saldremos de aquí

Hombre:- Le hago una limpieza a su espada?

Un hombre de aspecto desgarbado se acerco al renegado mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados, aprovechando para ofrecer sus servicios

Sasuke:- NO TOQUES MI ESPADA!

El pobre especialista se alejo lo más que pudo de la mirada del moreno

El rubio luego de estirarse cómodamente finalmente puso sus manos encima de su cabeza y se levanto de su asiento

Naruto:- Bueno... hay que volver no?

...

En Konoha las cosas seguían complicándose, mientras las dos mujeres se batían en un duelo interminable, la energía de ambas a simple vista parecía no tener limite, sin embargo, a pesar de que la rubia estaba aún más magullada, la pelirosa estaba a punto de llegar a su máximo, pero tenía un as bajo la manga

Tsunade:- Vamos niña, que me aburro!

La mujer puso sus manos en la cadera para dar el beneplácito de que la pelirosa se acerque

Tsunade:- No quiero que esto acabe pronto

Sakura:- Me temo... que aún me queda algo que mostrarte

La chica levantó las dos manos, arriesgando su chakra más de la cuenta

Sakura:- Ahora podrá-

MOMENTO!

Sakura:- Eh?

La voz de alguien conocido perforó el ambiente, dejándole un hueco de confusión

Guy:- Sakura, no gastes tu chakra todavía

Sakura:- Maestro Guy!

La rubia ahora miraba con curiosidad al nuevo participante

Tsunade:- Maito Guy?, se puede saber que intentas conseguir?, según los informes no podías pelear, que podrías hacer? matarme de aburrimiento? hahaha

La arrogancia de la rubia fastidio un poco al hombre, entendiendo ahora el cambio que sufrió

Guy:- Ya veo que no eres la misma, Tsunade, pero no te preocupes, te salvaremos, incluso si morimos en el intento

Tsunade:- Que pesadez... ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA, NO LO VES?, NADIE PUEDE PARARME, AHORA CAERÁS! KATON!

La mujer se puso en posición de ataque a punto de lanzar una poderosa llamarada, pero justo cuando lo está por hacer, se da cuenta de la situación

Kurenai:- Estás atrapada, Tsunade

Tsunade:- uh?

Un montón de ninjas juntaron sus manos, apunto de arrojar una técnica

Kurenai:- Ahora TODOS!

Una pelinegra con un gran pergamino dio un salto y desprendió una cuantas páginas, sacando un arsenal completo de Shurikens, kunais y todo tipo de objetos punzantes, mientras que otro chico pálido la acompañaba soltando otro pergamino, pero este creó una gran parvada de distintos felinos y aves que cayeron en concordancia con las cuchillas

La rubia esquivó los ataques con relativa facilidad

Shikamaru:- Ahora Chouji!

Una gran bola humana fue impulsada por otros dos ninjas mientras la rubia estaba en el aire, la velocidad de la bola hizo que la rubia aumentara su chakra para poder esquivarlo y volver otra vez al suelo

Shikamaru:- GUY!, LEE!

Maestro y discípulo se impulsaron con los pies para dar una increíble patada voladora cada uno en una orientación diferente, la Sannin volvió a impulsarse para esquivar el ataque, volviendo a estar en el aire

Shikamaru:- Ino!

La rubia se encontraba en las alturas junto a Kurenai, quien le estaba dando fuerzas, esta consiguió hacer su técnica cambios de mentes y ahora tenía bloqueada a la peligrosa mujer

Shikamaru:- KIBA!

Kiba:- VAMOS AKAMARU!, COLMILLO DOBLE

Amo y mascota iniciaron un gigantesco remolino

"NO ME VAN A DETENER" ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH

La increíble fuerza de voluntad de la mujer hizo que el enlace que tenía con la kunoichi se rompiera, mandándola lejos, mientras que La Sannin volvía a incrementar su Chakra

El remolino pasó por su lado, quien de nuevo, se salvo de ser impactada

Pero al seguir impulsada hacia arriba choco contra un techo

Tsunade:- MALDICIÓN

Se dio cuenta que había un gran domo que cubría los alrededores del lugar, haciendo imposible el escapar fuera de allí

Volvió a impulsarse hacia abajo, seguido de una lluvia de Kunais, para finalmente quedarse completamente quieta

Tsunade:- NO- PUEDO MOVERME!

Guy:- Bien hecho Shikamaru!

El hombre le mostro su pulgar al chico, mientras este ahora tenía una última orden que dar

Shikamaru:- Bien, Sakura, GOLPEA!

La chica la cual estaba en la misma posición desde hace un rato ahora impulso un increíble chakra

Le aparecieron unas marcas, muy parecidas a las que tenía su adversaria y con una mirada de furia cargo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas con un último ataque final

Sakura:- ARRRRRRGHHHHH!

Tsunade:- MALDICION!

La mujer no pudo esquivar el golpe y todo estallo en pedazos

Un gran agujero en el suelo se formó, dejando el boquete más grande que hasta ahora había tenido la villa

En medio de este marca, había dos mujeres tiradas, una al lado de la otra completamente debilitadas y todos los Ninjas se formaron alrededor de ellas

...

Naruto:- Muy bien, ahora toquen mi hombro!

El rubio se halla en medio de la plaza con todos los pobladores reunidos para ver como efectuaban la vistosa técnica

Sasuke:- Seguro que esta vez lo conseguirás?

Naruto:- Confía en mi, Sasuke, esta técnica me salió una vez!

El pelinegro murmuro algo como "una sola vez" con tono de fastidio. La chica que estaba al lado del joven ninja ahora se aferraba con más fuerza

Naruto:- Oye, Hinata, no aprietes con tanta fuerza!

Hinata:- L-lo siento

La chica retiró su mano

Naruto:- Pero no dije que la retiraras

Hinata:- Ah!, cierto, perdón

Naruto:- Podrías... dejar de disculparte, no hiciste nada malo...

El renegado veía la plática de sus compañeros deseando que se detuvieran

Hinata: (...) y eso, no quiero retrasarte más

La gente empezaba a murmurar otra vez

Sasuke:- Vámonos Naruto!, que tenemos que llegar a la villa de una buena vez!

Un desgarbado hombre se acerco al hombro de Sasuke y le entrego una hoja que ahora brillaba más que antes

Herrero:- Aquí tiene la espada, caballero, muy bien pulida

El chico tomo sin ver la hoja y se la guardo con suma cautela murmurando un desinteresado "gracias"

Naruto:- Muy bien!, AHÍ VAMOS!

...

Un agujero en el suelo era todo lo que podía verse, en una manzana a la redonda, las calles estaban deformes, la topografía en general ya no era lo que solía, pero este gigantesco cráter podía significar el final de una confrontación

Varios Ninjas se acercaron a ver en el centro de este insondable hueco, al fondo dos mujeres aparentemente inconscientes se hallaban tendidas en el suelo, con todo tipo de lastimaduras y moratones

Guy:- Retírenlas, vamos!

Ino, Sai y otros más bajaron al lugar para retirar los cuerpos

Ino:- vamos Sakura, resiste

La chica puso a la chica en su hombro y la retiró afuera del hueco, mientras era acompañado por el artista

En unos segundos otros ninjas se acercaron ahora al cuerpo de la rubia

Ninja:- Arrrrrghh!

Sai:- que sucede?

El hombre tenía una quemadura en su mano

Ninja:- Su cuerpo está ardiendo

Detrás, un charkra empezó a brotar desde los más pequeños rincones de la inconciente mujer

Este chakra cada vez se expandía más, los que aún estaban en el hueco tuvieron que salir rápidamente, mientras que este chakra casi en llamas hizo que el cuerpo levitara

Shikamaru:- Que demonios... es demasiado poderoso!

La mujer que no paraba de emanar chakra empezó a brillar, más bien, sus marcas empezaron a desprender un brillo, luego para sorpresa de todos, se puso de pie

Abrio los ojos

Y todos quedaron impactados

Tsunade:- CREIAN QUE IBA A CAER TAN FACIL!

El ambiente caldeado ahora se hacía más insoportable, la imponente mujer en el hueco no paraba de gritar, si antes ya estaba fuera de sí, ahora no parecía capaz de contemplar otra cosa que no sea ira.

Miro a todos los de fuera con una rabia asesina, y empezó a caminar

El primer paso, hizo que una ráfaga de viento empezara a levantarse

Todos retrocedieron

Shikamaru:- Está empezando a ascender, todos atrás

Otro paso

El aire quemaba

Guy:- Atrás, todos atrás!

Se alejaron lo más posible, algunos corriendo, otros sin perder la mirada clavada en la Sannin, la cual, ya estaba arriba del hueco y empezaba a acercarse

Casi como un chillido, empieza a levantar la voz

Tsunade:- TODOS MORIRÁN!

Los ninjas retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron hasta darse cuenta, de que estaban atrapados

Ten-ten:- El domo!

Guy:- QUE?

Parecía ser que la impenetrable cúpula que habían creado para capturar a Tsunade ahora mismo lo había capturado a ellos

La mujer se acercó más deprisa

Ninjas:- Maldición!

Shikamaru suspiró como pudo, el calor no dejaba aclarar sus ideas, no podía pensar en este ambiente

La florista estaba junto al artista y ambos estaban aterrados, creyendo que este era el fin

La Sannin empezó a correr

Tsunade:- ARRRRRGHHHH!

La florista cerró los ojos

El calor del momento se apagaba en su mente, o al menos, se calmaba

Como una brisa de aire fresco

Eso fue lo que sintió de repente

...

Y de pronto la suave brisa empezó a convertirse en un viento abrazante, un torbellino que empezaba a dar vueltas

Abrió los ojos

Lo que vio la dejó asombrada. No entendía cómo pero delante de ella y de todos los presentes, se habían formado tres figuras. La del medio, era la que más le llamaba la atención, no pudo evitar quedar en trance por el aire sereno que reflejaba, casi como una llamada para ella misma, empezó a susurrar su nombre

Ino:- Na-Naruto...

Los demás estaban igual, incluso la peligrosa Sannin dejó de correr

El chico del medio, el cual estaba sentado y desprendía el aire frio que envolvía ahora el ambiente, abrió los ojos y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios se presentó

Naruto:- Esta vez funcionó!


	18. Tsunade Vs Naruto: último asalto

El panorama era bastante curioso, casi con un aura llameante, había una figura casi ardiendo, por el chakra que poseía. Más bien, el chakra la poseía a ella. No había ningún modo de que fuera de otra manera, porque esta figura presentaba el carácter, las formas, la imagen, de no tener el control en absoluto. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se entregaba al fuego que contenía.

Por otro lado, estaba él. A diferencia de ella, el chico que estaba de vis a vis, se encontraba tranquilo, sereno. Su chakra parecía grácil. La energía no lo controlaba a él ni él a la energía . Estaban en armonía. Fluctuaban en armonía, como un canal. Como un fluido en una cascada.

Hinata:- Qu-e está sucediendo?

La chica miró al rededor y noto como todos observaban al rubio

Sasuke:- Esto... creo que venimos justo a tiempo

El chico soltó al rubio de su hombro y sacó la espada

Todos seguían pasmados, primero por la materialización de estos tres de la nada y segundo de que lo hayan hecho justo ahora

Maito Guy habló

Guy:- M-momento Sasuke... eres Sasuke?, eh... ella es muy peligrosa

En un tono cómico de incredibilidad, advirtió como pudo al moreno, que según él, parecía querer arremeter contra la kunoichi

Sasuke:- No pienses que soy tan tonto, estoy viendo que sería imposible... tiene un aura que la protege de cualquier ataque

Los demás no parecían sorprendidos ante la aclaración

La mujer empezó a reír a carcajadas

Tsunade:- HAHAHHA!, Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE PUEDEN HACERME TRES NIÑATOS?, AHORA MISMO SOY IMPARABLE!

La Sannin estaba fuera de sí, sus palabras salían sin puntualizada ninguna, abrió sus brazos de par en par como queriendo abrazar el aire

Naruto:- eh?.. Están todos!

El chico se había focalizado un momento y parecía haber perdido el contacto con la realidad, pero con la poderosa fonética de la hokage, parecía haber despertado momentáneamente

Shikamaru:- Casi todos, muchos cayeron en combate

El chico Nara estaba muy cansado y dio la sensación de que su tono no era el adecuado para esta situación

El joven siguió mirando a los presentes de reojo, y se detuvo en una figura al lado de un artista, pero volvió a concentrarse para si mismo, cerrando los ojos

Kiba:- Eh... Oigan chicos, no quiero sonar dramático, pero todos vamos a morir si no hacen algo

La voz de kiba para nada sonaba dramático, pero si algo temerosa

Sasuke:- No se preocupen, tenemos un plan

Todos suspiraban algo aliviados, pero no les duro mucho tiempo

Tsunade:- YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR, QUIEN VENDRÁ A PELEAR! O LOS DESHAGO A TODOS DE UNA VEZ!

Todos miraron al moreno

Sasuke:- Tranquila, en un segundo vas a tener combate

El joven parecía confiado, algo que los demás no entendían como era posible

Sasuke:- Tengan, guárdenlo

Sasuke entregó al primero que vio del grupo de persona de su espalda una pequeña funda que contenía algo rocoso dentro

Shikamaru:- Esto es...

Sasuke:- Así es, la piedra, con ella todos se salvarán

SI bien las palabras del Uchiha sonaban confiadas y hasta cierto punto llegaron a pensar que quizá tenían alguna posibilidad, ahora empezaban a cuestionarse si el joven no se estaba pasando con la confianza

Shikamaru:- Oye... esto, que sé que esto puede curar... pero... eh

Sasuke:- eh?

Kiba:- COMO VAMOS A PELEAR CONTRA ELLA CON UNA PIEDRA?

El joven salvaje habló por todos

Sasuke:- Cálmense, no se preocupen, en unos segundos tendrán la respuesta

El moreno miró a Naruto, el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados

Kurenai:- Hinata...

La maestra empezó a llamar a la chica que seguía tocando el hombro del concentrado Uzumaki

HInata:- Kurenai-sensei!

La albina se alegró de ver a su sensei en medio de tantas caras preocupadas

Kurenai:- Puedes decirnos cuál es el plan?... es que, el Uchiha no parece estar muy bien

Casi susurró lo último, lo cual le fue inútil ya que todos escucharon

Kiba:- Aquí el que nos debe explicaciones es Naruto!, que diablos haces sentado?

El chico ni se movió

Kiba:- Oye! cabeza hueca

Shikamaru:- Cierra la boca Kiba!

El joven Nara se había cansado de escuchar al revoltoso ninja del perro

Shikamaru:- Está en modo sabio, algo está ocurriendo, no te das cuenta del ambiente?

Ahora todos se estaban dando cuenta de dos cosas: la primera es que ya no se sentían tan agotados como antes, y la segunda la cual les daba temor, era el pensar que La mujer que estaba delante de ellos aún no se había movido

Lee:- eh, que demonios sucede?

Lo que pasaba a simple vista no parecía mucho, pero realmente la batalla ya había empezado desde que Naruto llegó con los otros dos

Naruto:- Estoy... controlando el chakra de Tsunade...

La armonía en las palabras del chico hacía pensar en un trance, no parecía estar en este plano de la realidad. Y en efecto, lo que decía era cierto, la mujer delante de él había cerrado los ojos, a pesar de seguir de pie y su respiración seguía agitada

Naruto:- El chakra... controla su cuerpo... su mente... hay que derrotarlo desde dentro...

Aunque no lo parecía, el rubio estaba haciendo mucho en este momento

Aunque no lo parecía, estaba gastando cantidades exorbitantes de Chakra

Naruto:- Tss...

Hinata:- no te preocupes Naruto-kun... ten mi chakra

La situación se volvió increíblemente complicada, ninguno se animaba a dar un paso, por si la Sannin despertaba, pero tampoco se sentían seguros simplemente quedándose parados

Sasuke:- Tranquilos, hay que estar atentos

El rubio empezaba a fruncir el ceño, la concentración le estaba fallando

Naruto:- Chakra... más chakra...

Shikamaru:- Tsunade-Sama se está empezando a mover

Todos miraron asertivos a la rubia que yacía en trance, y vieron como su cuerpo parecía responder otra vez

Naruto:- Chakra... más... chakra

El renegado se preparaba para arremeter a la mínima señal de descontrol

La florista no perdía ojo del rubio, quien estaba suplicando ahora mismo más chakra, mientras que la albina que estaba a su lado parecía estar en problemas

Ino:- Hay que ayudar a Naruto, todos posen sus manos!

El grupo de personas que estaba delante se sorprendió ante sus palabras

Lee:- Dices que podemos ayudarlo?

La rubia se acercó al rubio y al principio dudando, luego finalmente toco el hombro que tenía libre

Shikamaru:- Entiendo, hay que hacerlo, todos

El chico Nara fue el segundo en tocar al chico, pero a través de su amiga

El renegado estaba con la guardia alta, ahora notaba como la Sannin descendía su chakra

Uno a uno, empezaron a arrimar sus manos al chico, que ahora estaba empezando a recibir unas proporciones gigantescas de energía vital

Naruto:- Gracias...

Todos cerraron los ojos, el ninja que tiraba de la cadena, el cual mantenía todo en calma, ahora estaba en los confines de su mente

Empezo a subir

A subir más

Y vió como una bola de fuego estaba creciendo, posó sus manos en ella

La llama se empezó a reducir considerablemente

"Bien... solo tengo que mantenerme un rato así, y las cosas terminaran"

La línea de pensamientos del rubio estaba trabajando a toda prisa, no solo su chakra estaba impulsando de sus manos, sino también la de Kiba, la de Shikamaru, la de Hinata... La de Ino

-"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí"

Un intruso, estaba hablándole

+"Ahora no, por favor"

La suplica del rubio no parecía ser para el intruso

-"No puedes, irte, verdad?, pero tampoco debería estar confundido"

El joven seguía con sus manos posadas en la llama, la cual su erupción se veía pequeña

-"Es una pena, que cuando siempre pienses en ella, tus manos pierdan el tacto, no es así?"

El intruso se acercó peligrosamente la a la flama, primero viéndola de cerca, luego a las manos del chico

-"Es como si... no pudieras controlarlo, verdad?"

+"No!"

La flama aumento su tamaño

El intruso empezó a reír

-"hahaha, que ocurre?, acaso di en el clavo?, el chakra que ahora mismo emanas, sabes a quien pertenece, verdad?"

+"Silencio"

-"Sabes, quien está tocando tu hombro verdad?"

La flama seguía aumentando su proporción considerablemente

+"Detente... no tengo tiempo para esto... por favor"

-"Pero si tu mismo controlas todo, no me digas que te sientes con temor?"

+"Basta..."

Las manos del chico empezaban a temblar

+"Ellos confían en mí, no puedo hacerles esto..."

-"Pero lo estás haciendo... te estás dejando llevar solo por ese sentimiento... eres patético"

El intruso se coló en su oreja, y con un susurro empezó a hablarle

-"Sabes las dos personas que te están dando su chakra ahora mismo?"

+"Cállate"

-"La decepción de tu vida"

La llama ocupaba un gran tamaño, lo suficiente como para empezar a ser volátil

-"Te quiero hacer una pregunta..."

+"Ahora no, por favor"

El intruso poco a poco se desvaneció, el rubio fijó su vista y ante él ya no había una llama a punto de estallar, sino una figura femenina

El chico empezó a sentir ira, mientras que la voz del misterioso agente agolpó su mente por última vez

+"¿Sabes cuál es la flor más importante?"

Todo había quedado en llamas

El chico abrió los ojos

Naruto:- MALDICIÓN!

Mirando delante suya como la Sannin abría sus ojos y con una ira colérica empezó a correr hacia él

Tsunade:- AAAARRRGGHH!

Sasuke:- CHIDORÍ!

El moreno rápidamente arremetió contra la mujer, pero su ataque no consiguió traspasar su aura y terminó por salir expulsado

Todos soltaron la conexión con el rubio, quien repentinamente se había levantado de un salto

Naruto:- Jutsú clones de sombra!

Dos clones salieron de su jutsu y trazaron feroces círculos en el aire

Shikamaru:- Rápido cubran a Naruto!

Mientras todos se ponían en posición, la pelea de Tsunade y Sasuke seguía a pocos metros delante

La filosa espada del moreno hacia grandes arcos en el aire, pero ninguno golpeaba a la mujer, mientras ella, trata de golpear al poderoso chico sin conseguirlo, cortando distancia por unos instantes las veloces manos de ambos, empezaron a armar una técnica

Tsunade:- KATON!, BOLA DE FUEGO!

Sasuke:- KATON! BOLA DE FUEGO!

Ambos soltaron una gran llama amarilla que chocaron, impulsados por el gran impacto hacia atrás

Pero la rubia dio un gran salto y cayo en picado queriendo proporcionar una gran patada, el chico logra esquivarlo y se aleja lo más rápido posible de la escena

Cierra los ojos

Sasuke:- Mangekyo Sharingan!

El joven activa sus rojizos ojos, mientras que la mujer pone sus brazos en cruz esperando un ataque directo

Sasuke:- AMATERASU!

La llama negra empieza a hacer su recorrido pero antes de llegar a su destino, es interrumpido por una gran roca que la mujer interpone con una potente patada, dando una segunda patada la manda de regreso hacia el uchiha

Sasuke:- Maldición!

El chico esquiva la gran roca como puede, mientras la mujer sigue lanzando ataque tras ataque a distancia

Tsunade:- ARRRRGGHH!

La mujer empieza a dar golpes en aire, dando como resultado grandes ráfagas que se dirigían a gran velocidad

Naruto:- YA CASI!

La pequeña tropa que cubría a Nartuto estaba siguiendo como podía el movimiento de ambos ninjas, mientras se concentraban en no poner en peligro la vida de su salvador

La ninja mayor empieza a impulsarse hacia el moreno, este por reflejo pone su espada, chocando de frente

El aura de la mujer logra cubrirla de los ataques directos, mientras el ninja renegado sigue moviendo su espada

Sasuke:- CHIDORI!

Pasa su ataque relámpago hacia la fina hoja, saltando a gran velocidad consigue esta vez atravesar el aura de la NInja

Sasuke:- Pero que...

La fina hoja casi alcanza la cara de la mujer, pero esta frena el filo con la palma de su mano, la sangre le empezaba a brotar

Tsunade:- NO ME VAS A DETENER!

Con un grito a todo pulmón, agarra la hoja con todas sus fuerzas

La parte y consigue clavarle el pedazo en el estomago

Tsunade:- ARRRGGGHHH!

Con el otro brazo golpea con un impulso sónico al chico, quien no puede cubrise de esto, mandandolo a volar lejos de allí

Naruto:- SASUKE!,

El chico finalmente pudo cargar su ataque final

Naruto:- APARTENSE TODOS

La barricada se hacía a un lado, al tiempo que la Sannin posaba sus ojos en los del chico

Naruto:- CLONES DE SOMBRA

Una gran cantidad de clones se formaron y todos empezaron a arremeter contra la mujer, y uno a uno fue cayendo velozmente, ante la mirada de todos los ninjas

El rubio se escabullo entre sus sombras hasta llegar a la ocupada ninja quien en un último momento, vislumbró una gran bola de energía que se acercaba hacia sus ojos

Naruto:- RASEN-SHURINKEN!

...

La mujer esquivo el ataque mientras proporcionaba una potente patada al Uzumaki en el estómago

Naruto:- Maldición!

El chico cayó al suelo, abatido

Naruto:- No puede ser...

Tsunade:- AHORA MUERE!

Pero la mujer es interrumpida a la carrera por un montón de shurinkens y ataques de fuego

Los ninja de la hoja empezaron a arremeter contra ella

Y uno a uno fue perdiendo el conocimiento

La mujer barrió con todos en un instante, esquivando la potentes palmas de Hinata los Kunais de Ten-ten, soportando las patadas de LEE y Guy y arremetiendo el remolino de Kiba

Shikamaru:- Sai, Chouji!

Los dos ninjas soltaron todo su arsenal, mientras que las criaturas de el artista atacaban a la mujer un inflado Chouji arremetió con todo su peso contra ella, pero la Sannin logró anteponerse, destrozando a las criaturas y mandando a volar al akimichi

Rápidamente golpeó también a Sai y un Shikamaru que estaba en la distancia fue impactado por un potente Kunai lanzado por la rubia

Shikamaru:- Argh...

La sangre del chico Nara empezaba a salirle de la mortal herida

Tratando de sacarse el Kunai, primero ve como la imparable mujer ahora está luchando contra Shino, lastimándolo de sobremanera, ve cerca de él una piedra que tenía en sus bolsillos, luego mira alrededor y se percata de alguien...

Shikamaru:-E-estas de pie...

Se saca la piedra, lo mira por unos segundos

Luego, lo lanza lejos

En un último esfuerzo retira la afilada cuchilla, y cae inconsciente

Mientras esto ocurría un abatido Naruto miraba como uno a uno sus amigos estaban cayendo sin poder hacer nada

Naruto:- Maldita sea... no puedo moverme...

La impotencia del chico se suma ahora con una voz que hablo en voz alta

Ino:- Detente Tsunade

La kunoichi estaba siendo acompañada por la sensei del equipo 10

Kurenai:- SI vamos a morir... que sea luchando

La desaliñada Sannin esbozo una macabra sonrisa, y asintió decidida

Tsunade:- QUE ASÍ SEA!

Naruto:- NO!

La pelea concluyo deprisa, sin malgastar el tiempo, la Sannin había derrotado a Kurenai y golpeado de gravedad a la florista, que ahora yacía tendida en el suelo

Ino:- argh...

Naruto:- Detente!

La mujer puso empezó a golpear a la florista en el suelo, mientras que un impotente rubio miraba

Naruto:-AggghhHHHH!

La fuerza del chico se acrecentó y se paró como pudo del suelo

Naruto:- DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS!

Un potente rasengan se formo en su palma y corriendo rápidamente contra la Kunoichi, logro impactarlo en su cuerpo

Ino:- Cof... Naruto...

Naruto:- Eh?... imposible

La mujer que había recibido el impacto de su ataque seguía de pie, totalmente herida, pero de pie

Tsunade:- TO-TODAVIA... SIGO...

La mujer golpeo con la fuerza que le quedaba al ninja rubio, dejándolo en el suelo

Tsunade:- SIGO DE PIE...

El rubio empezó a perder la conciencia

Ino:- ... Naruto

El rubio miró a su lado, como la rubia estaba llamándole, intentaba alcanzarlo con sus dedos, pero estando demasiado lejos para lograrlo

Naruto:- Ino... no... Mueras...

La voz del rubio se fue apagando de apoco

Naruto:- Yo...

La vista se le nublaba

Tsunade:- AHORA, MOCOSO, MUEREEEE!

Unas veloces pisadas empezaron a repiquetear en la aturdida mente del chico, pero pronto se dio cuenta, que de hecho, no estaba en su mente

Se escucho un potente grito y un golpe seco

...

La mujer que estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, cayo, inconsciente, a su lado, mientras que otra figura se erigía frente suya

Naruto:- Tss...

La mujer que ahora estaba delante de él estaba visiblemente lastimada, con la respiración a flor de piel y tenía algo en las manos, algo que no alcanzo a distinguir, quiso echar un vistazo hacia su rostro, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya había perdido la conciencia

Lo último que vio fue una melena pelirosa que se confundía con el amarillento sol del día

 **Hola a todos. Este fanfiction está llegando a su fin. Quiero agradecer a todos los que llevaron leyendo hasta aquí. Después del parón de un año sin actualizar y a los nuevos lectores. Espero que los últimos 2 capítulos sean de su aprecio. ^.^ (Cuando ya estén subidos ambos escribo algo a modo de epílogo rompe-kokoros) Un Saludo!**

 **-** TohDatteKay


	19. Sin Obligaciones severas

"No mejoré, ¿verdad?"

Un largo pasillo se abría paso sobre una luz que se asomaba poco a poco en medio de un corredor, mientras que el camino era tocado por la claridad se podía vislumbrar una silueta que estaba en el suelo, recostado.

"Puse a todos en peligro"

Mientras la blanquecina luminosidad se hacía anunciaba más evidente por el corredor, la silueta más se ensombrecía

"Quizá no estoy listo aún"

La brillantez de la luz ya ocupaba entero el lugar, mientras que la figura poco a poco también empezaba a emanar cierto brillo

"Tal vez, debería pensar mis actos"

La solida silueta ahora dejaba una sombra y empezaba a mancharse con colores

"¿Cual es la respuesta a todo esto?, Me siento un inútil"

Los colores cálidos que desprende la silueta empiezan a oscurecerse nuevamente, para dar paso a un tinte más oscuro, pero con forma, empieza a verse la forma de la silueta

"¿Pero las cosas salieron bien no?"

La luminosidad del exterior deja de existir, pero la forma se aclara y se percibe perfectamente, los contornos, el relieve, los matices, la persona ahora puede verse en todo su esplendor, dejando atrás su oscuridad para darla a su sombra

"Quizás..."

 **"No te preocupes"**

¿Eh..?

La figura que yacía en el suelo, ahora empieza a incorporarse, la voz le había retumbado en sus oídos

 **"Las cosas están mal, pero pueden ponerse peor, tienes que estar listo para aquello"**

La figura ahora de pie, escucha con atención lo que la lacónica voz le está diciendo

 **"Si quieres volverte mejor, tienes que aceptarte tal cual eres, no puedes con todo tu solo"**

El chico que ahora ve a su alrededor con incredibilidad, empieza a tener dudas

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

 **"Si vas a volver fuera, ten por seguro que las cosas no te van a salir bien"**

"Por qué?, quien eres?"

 **"Pero no todo está perdido, tienes un ideal que cumplir, una vez que asimiles lo primero, podrás avanzar con lo segundo"**

"De acuerdo..."

El chico ahora resignado a escuchar la voz, empieza a caminar por el blanquecino pasillo

"Oye, eres mi conciencia?

 **"Solo depende de ti"**

"¿No voy a obtener respuesta eh?"

El pasillo se hacía cada vez más angosto y no pareciera que hubiera una salida a la vista

"Que es eso?"

pronto ve como otra silueta parece estar de pie, observándolo con atención

"Hola?"

El chico duda, pero eventualmente empieza a hablar con la silueta, pero no hay respuesta

"Puedes oírme?, donde estoy?, quien eres? puedes ayudarme?"

La figura seguía erguida, sin haberse movido ni un ápice ante la llamada del chico

"Esto..."

No puede acercársele, cada vez que da unos pasos la figura se aleja más y más

"No entiendo nada, ¿qué está pasando?"

Empieza a escuchar murmullos

"Hola?"

Más murmullos

"Quienes están hablando?"

Los murmullos acrecientan y empiezan a acercarse

Ya cansado de no oír respuesta, empieza a gritar

"PUEDE ALGUIEN ENTEDERME? DONDE ESTOY? QUE HAGO AQUÍ!?

Los murmullos se detienen, luego de unos segundos, vuelven a retomar la plática inaudible

"Bueno, supongo que alguien me dirá tarde o temprano donde estoy, verdad?"

El chico se sienta sobre el blanquecino suelo, mientras mira al horizonte, se da cuenta del repentino silencio que ocupa el vacio espacio en blanco

El vacio se ve enorme

"Verdad?"

...

Empieza a escucharse algo, el chico ahora vuelve a incorporarse

"Hola?"

Esta vez es una voz que le suena de algo

"Escucho algo..."

Cada vez, más y más fuerte, empieza a correr hacia la dirección de la voz

"Creo que se quien es"

Empieza a perderse por el ambiente, y poco a poco se le empieza a nublar la vista, mira a su alrededor, la luz parece haberse tragado parte del sitio, empezando a percibirse por doquier

"N-no veo nada"

La preocupación en las palabras del chico ahora cobra más sentido

"No siento... las manos... las piernas"

Pronto cae al suelo, o eso cree el

"No siento nada... yo..."

Todo lo que ve es un blancuzco que se repite, hacia donde sea que posa su mirada, no hay nada más que eso

"maldición..."

Pero luego se da cuenta que los murmullos empiezan a sonar más fuertes

"Creo que estoy cerca..."

La sola presencia de otro individuo ahora sería de agradecer, pero eso ya no importa ahora

"Hola?... Arrghh!"

Empieza a sentir un dolor abdominal, punzante

"Arrghhh"

Luego como si ambos vinieran acompañados, los acompasados murmullos se hacen más audibles que nunca, quien quiera que sea ahora mismo está más cerca que nunca

El chico cierra los ojos

-Naruto!, vamos despierta!

Una palabras con un entendimiento más que evidente sonaron en su cabeza

-No puedes morir ahora, por favor!

Una voz con tono de suplica ahora martillea al chico, quien empieza a sentir sus extremidades otra vez, con el dolor punzante asentándose

Se decide a abrir los ojos

Naruto:- N-no estoy muerto aún...

La chica que estaba a un lado del rubio empieza a lagrimear sin parar ante la declaración del joven

Sakura:- G-gracias a dios!, maldito!, me tenías preocupado!

La joven kunoichi estaba cerca del chico, abrazándolo

Naruto:- Oye... que ocurrió?

Sakura:- E-es verdad... mejor que te lo cuenten ellos, PASEN, ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ DESPIERTO

Un pelotón entero de personas pasaron por la puerta del sitio donde se encontraba, con lo cual, no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta

Naruto:- Estoy muerto?

Shikamaru:- No pero casi, cabeza hueca; estas en el hospital

Las palabras del joven Nara hicieron eco en el rubio y pronto como una catarata empezaron a venirle las dudas una tras otra

Naruto:- QUE PASO CON TSUNADE?, Y LA ALDEA ESTÁ BIEN?, LA TOXINA?

La pelirosa empezó a reír, mientras que todos los demás se acercaban para abrazar al chico, Rock lee tenía un pañuelo en la mano de tantas lagrimas que se le estaban cayendo, mientras que un Impasible Kakashi, estaba completamente vendado al lado de una enfermera, mientras que el rubio se sentía como si le hubieran jugado la broma más grande de su vida, la pelirosa se encargo de aclararle todas las dudas una por una

Naruto:- Así que tú te encargaste de Tsunade al final

Sakura:- AJá

Con cierto orgullo, la Kunoichi asintió complaciente, mientras que el joven rubio trataba de digerirse la información como pudo

Sakura:- Shikamaru vio que me puse de pie, la piedra que me dio logró debilitarla, justo a tiempo

El joven Nara se acicaló la cabeza

Shikamaru:- Oye, no tienes por qué darme mucho crédito, yo solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacía, apenas estaba consiente

Guy:- No seas modesto Shikamaru, eres lento pensando, pero sigues siendo el mejor de todos haciéndolo

Ten-ten:- Sobre todo si se compara contigo, Sensei

Todos soltaron alegres carcajadas, mientras el chico veía con una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros y maestros de pie junto a él, paso su mirada uno por uno, hasta que su vista quedó fija en una persona

Naruto:- Ino...

Sin pensarlo, había dicho el nombre, y todos quedaron callados

La chica estaba de pie, al lado de Sai, éste distraídamente dibujando al chico

La pelirosa captó la indirecta enseguida

Sakura:- Oigan por qué no dejamos que Naruto sane, no queremos molestarlo más de la cuenta, verdad?

El chico que seguía absorto en su pensamiento, ahora volvía la vista a su mejor amiga, quien asintió distraídamente

Naruto:- S-si, me gustaría un rato...

Sakura:- Ya lo oyeron, vamos, todos fuera, fuera, fuera, K-kakashi-sensei, tenga cuidado, que casi se cae

Kakashi:- Mhmhmfmgf

El pobre ninja estaba vendado hasta la boca, casi sin poder hablar del todo

Mientras todos se alejaban y con un poco de esfuerzo empujando al hombre-momia, que ahora era el ninja plateado, todos cruzaron la puerta hacia afuera, con una señal antes de irse, Sakura le hizo una señal al rubio, indicándole que luego se pondrían a charlar con más calma

En la habitación solo quedaron el distraído artista que seguía pintando, la rubia que estaba cabizbaja y el chico zorro, el cual miraba sus vendajes con cierto interés

Después de unos momentos el artista alzo la mirada y contemplo su obra, con una sonrisa en los labios

Sai:- Sí, creo que está bien, ten Naruto

El chico obsequió de buena manera el dibujo que estaba haciendo, mientras se le acercaba al joven

Sai:- Recuerdas que dijiste que no te regalaba nada?, estoy tratando de solventar mi error

El rubio puso sus mejillas rojas ante aquel recuerdo

Naruto:- V-vaya Sai!, n-no tenías por qué, haha!...

La escena se tornó más vergonzosa cuando el chico se dió cuenta que no podía levantar el brazo para tomar el dibujo

Naruto:- Eh... creo que no puedo moverme del todo bien aún...

Sai:- Vaya... luego te lo doy, échale un vistazo

La imagen mostraba a un enfermizo chico con pelos en forma de picos que estaba viendo, con una mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, los detalles estaban algo inconclusos por la prisa pero se percibia bastante bien los vendajes y las marcas

Naruto:- Sorprende... Gracias Sai

El artista de alejo del rubio y miró a la rubia que seguía con la mirada algo distanciada

Ino:- Yo, te espero afuera, Sai

El chico no vio ninguna doble intención extraña en las palabras de la Kunoichi, así que asintió en acuerdo y se alejo por la puerta

Sai:- Luego te veo Naruto

Naruto:- Adiós Sai!... Auch!

El chico intento levantar el brazo, pero no fue posible hacerlo reaccionar otra vez

Ahora la chica estaba frente al joven, mientras este mantenía su mirada fija en ella

Ino:- Flor de lis...

La chica miraba en la mesa al lado del rubio, una botella con agua retenían a una flores de color rojizo

Naruto:- Tu me las pusiste verdad?...

La chica asiente

Naruto:- Dijiste que me representaba

La mirada melancólica del chico se hace más palpable con sus palabras, que tiene un monótono bastante evidente

Ino:- Así es...

Naruto:- Me pregunto si...

La rubia estaba expectante, con nervios, por lo que iba a decir el rubio

Naruto:- Nah, olvídalo...

Ino:- Puedes decirme lo que sea Naruto, ya sabes que estoy aquí para hablar contigo

Las palabras de la chica sonaban condescendientes, algo que al rubio no le termino de agradar

Naruto:- Sabes?, cuando salíamos... siempre tuve esa sensación de estar en un lugar apartado

La chica parpadeo

Ino:- A que te refieres

Naruto:- No lo sé con exactitud pero, era esa sensación de estar... resguardado

La complicada línea de pensamiento que seguía el joven se iba desenvolviendo poco a poco

Naruto:- Ya sabes, en un refugio

Ino:- Creo que entiendo...

La chica dijo esto pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que el chico pensaba. Él parecía obstruirse con las palabras y no estaba seguro de si se refería exactamente a eso

Ino:- Yo me sentía como en una aventura -añadió- y a la vez, en una divertida película

La florista soltó una risita

Ino:- No voy a negar que tuvimos nuestros momentos...

Naruto:- Yo... creo que ambos tuvimos nuestros motivos para estar juntos

Eso era verdad, la línea de pensamientos volvió a encarrilarse y ahora el rubio pensaba con algo de reflexión

Naruto:- Fue divertido, supongo, pero admito que lo arruiné

La chica se sorprendió

Naruto:- Tuve celos... no debería haberlo hecho. Debía confiar en ti, pero dude de mi mismo, por debilidad y nunca aclaré mis ideas, si tan solo no hubiera seguido a Sai en la florería, si tan solo...

Ino:- Yo... no creo que la hayas arruinado

El chico ahora le tocaba sorprenderse

Naruto:- No me digas que ambos tuvimos la culpa porque no creo que sea cierto

Ino:- Solo... ocurrió, si?, es lo que estaba destinado a ser

Si algo sabía el rubio es que las largas horas pensando en salvar a la aldea le habían ayudado confinarse de sus sentimientos, pero ahora que ya no había misión, todo empezaba a caer

Naruto:- Supongo que luego de esto nos toca regresar a nuestros labores verdad?, tu a la florería y yo...

Ino:- En la tarea de convertirte en Hokage... si

La distancia se hacía más visible, el tranquilo recorrido que estaba teniendo la conversación ahora se truncaba, y comenzaba a moverse por su cuenta

Ino:- Fue... divertido... Pero tengo que volver a la florería, y también debo llevar el desayuno a mi padre, está bastante débil por ya sabes

Naruto:- Cierto, el viejo Inoichi seguro se pondrá bien muy pronto

La chica se acerco al joven, posando su labio en su frente, dejándose llevar por unos últimos instantes

Ino:- Te quiero... Cabeza hueca

Alejándose sin decir más palabra, se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando lo estaba por hacer, el rubio volvió a hablar

Naruto:- Ino?

La chica se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de cara

Ino:-Si?...

Naruto:- Cual es la flor más importante?...

La chica esbozo una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos dijo ante el atento chico

Ino:- Es la que a ti más te guste, Naruto

...

Un mes después, la aldea fue reconstruida.

Casi en su totalidad

Mientras las obras continuaban ininterrumpidamente, las constantes quejas llegaban en forma de informes

El constante papeleo iba a parar al despacho del líder de la aldea, quien sino, es una ferviente amante de los papeleos, que, cotidianamente llenaba con una rebosante alegría

Tsunade:- Maldita sea...

La Hokage estaba en el puesto de siempre, al finalizar la epidemia y curar a los afectados ella también fue puesta de nuevo a su antiguo trabajo

Tsunade:- Odio esto...

La razón era que Kakashi seguía estando incapacitado para hacer la labor que le correspondía como nuevo Hokage, así que tuvieron que elegir un sustituto, ¿qué mejor que la quinta hokage?

Tsunade:- No...

De hecho había sido puesta a prueba, por si quería dejar el puesto, pero ella se negó rotundamente, diciendo que aún tenía mucho que dar y a modo de disculpa empezó allí mismo a hacer su trabajo

Tsunade:- Por qué tengo qu-

Shizune:- No me haga repetirlo de nuevo

El descontento de la Sannin fue acallado por una imperante Shizune que estaba detrás de todos los nuevos envíos que le llegaban a su mesa

Tsunade:- Sanidad medica... Subida de sueldo... Bajada de precio...

Shizune:- Según mis cálculos podremos con todo

La rubia bajo la hoja que estaba leyendo con cierta parsimonia

Tsunade:- Si es que... el problema no es si lo vamos a poder cubrir, el problema es tener que aceptar todos los envíos, y rellenar todas las peticiones... es bastante monótono sabes?

La discípula de la Hokage dejó la taza de té que estaba preparando para su sensei en la mesa

Shizune:- Vamos no se comporte como una niña, que hoy ya casi termina con los envíos de ayer

Tsunade:- Y luego tengo que ponerme con los de hoy?

Shizune:- Ajá

La Legendaria perdedora soltó un disgustoso murmullo, mientras que su eterna acompañante empezó a reír discretamente

Tsunade:- Disfrutas esto, verdad?

Shizune:- Puede ser

Toc, toc, toc

Shizune:- Alguien llama, iré a ver quién es

Tsunade:- No me moveré de aquí, no tengo escapatoria entre tantos "obsequios" que tengo que rellenar...

La morena atravesó el pasillo y abrió gentilmente la puerta

Shizune:- Oh, Naruto!

Naruto:- Hola Shizune, puedo pasar?

La rubia levantó la vista interesada

Tsunade:- Naruto!, pasa!

Luego de incorporarse en una silla el rubio empezó su charla con la superior, mientras Shizune apartaba las montañas de hojas acumuladas en la mesa del despacho

Tsunade:- A que se debe tu visita?, vienes a traerme más informes?

Naruto:- De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas...

La mujer con una sonrisa de par en par, no esperaba para nada que el rubio sacara una hoja impresa de su chaqueta y se lo dejara a la vista

Naruto:- Es por mi atención médica, son gastos que hice que prometieron que serían gratis, solo debe firmarme esto de aquí

Tsunade:- Está bien... Esto, no es mucho?, cuanto dice el papel que has gastado?

La cansada rubia le arrebato el escrito de las manos al chico y leyó impresionada la cifra que ponía allí

Mientras el rubio pellizcaba una de sus mejillas algo avergonzado

Naruto:- jejeje, creo que me pasé con el pedido de ramen

Luego de firmarlo, con decepción, la Hokage se dirigió nuevamente al chico

Tsunade:- Bueno, ya está hecho, si eso es a lo que viniste puedes retirarte

El chico negó con la cabeza

Naruto:- No, no de hecho vine por otra cosa, es que quería saber si podría autorizar mis estudios que me faltan

La mujer arqueo la ceja impresionada

Tsunade:- Te sientes capaz ya?

Naruto:- Bueno... pasó un mes, creo que tengo que ponerme en marcha

La mujer sonrió nuevamente

Tsunade:- De acuerdo, intentare remediarlo, tendrás noticias pronto

El chico suspiró aliviado, mientras la rubia se disponía a rellenar un formulario, el rubio más relajado, volvió a hablar

Naruto:- Por cierto, está bien?

Tsunade:- Eh, si, supongo

Naruto:- Me refiero a...

Tsunade:- Ah!, no te preocupes por eso, no volverá a ocurrir

La mujer sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto

Naruto:- Ok, es que hace un mes que no pierde el control

Tsunade:- Y por estos papeles lo voy a volver a perder...

Naruto:- Como!?

Tsunade:- Eh?

La mujer distraídamente soltó un comentario sin pensarlo mientras leía una petición de Ichirakú Ramen, el pequeño local de comida de Konoha y no se percató muy bien del comentario del chico

Tsunade:- L-lo siento, es solo que esto me tiene algo loca, hahaha, no me hagas caso

El rubio se volvió a relajar, pero estaba expectante, muy rara vez ocurre una tragedia anunciada de esta manera, y no quería presenciar una ahora mismo

Tsunade:- Como está Sakura?, mi obligación actual no me permite hablar a menudo con ella

La mujer quería cambiar de tema a toda costa, por suerte el rubio cooperó sin problema

Naruto:- Está bien, de hecho ahora mismo voy a reunirme con ella y con Kakashi-Sensei

Tsunade:- Hm... Escuché que Sasuke Uchiha se fue hace unas semanas

Al chico no le gusta rememorar ese momento

Naruto:- Si.. es que no le gusta la compañía de la gente, sabe como es el, igual si se pasa de listo se va a ganar un buen coscorrón un día de estos

La inutilidad del rubio por hacer sus deberes es equiparable a las ganas de Sasuke por quedarse en la aldea, cuanto tiene tiempo se larga sin casi mediar palabra, por suerte todos superaron el trauma de la primera vez y saben que vendrá cuando quiera venir, o cuando la aldea corra peligro otra vez

Naruto:- Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto volver a verla estable...

Tsunade:- Maldito nerón y su tienda de golosinas, si entraron en su despensa que culpa tengo yo...

Naruto:- Más o menos estable

El chico se levantó y Shizune le abrió la puerta de salida, pero antes de salir se dirigió por última vez a la Hokage

Naruto:- Por cierto, su té se ve frio

Tsunade:- Eh?, ARRRRGHH!

El chico salió por la puerta principal, con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el panorama del exterior, se dispuso a andar

"Bueno, tengo que reunirme con ellos"- pensó

Mientras pasaba por los puestos en construcción, miró de reojo a varios metros

"La florería de Ino"

Se acerco sin pensarlo demasiado

Y allí estaba ella, atendiendo a los clientes

Ino:- Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto

Mientras la chica guardaba el cambio en sus bolsillos se dio cuenta del chico al que se aproxímaba

Ino:- Hey, Cabeza hueca

Naruto:- No me llames así

La rubia sonrió

Naruto:- Como estas?, te ves muy ocupada

Ino:- Ya sabes, las obras continúan, las casas se construyen, las decoraciones reinician, hay que manejarse como se puede, como estas tú?

Naruto:- Bien, a punto de reunirme con Sakura y Kakashi-Sensei

Ino:- Vaya, una cita doble eh?

Naruto:- P-pues si, supongo

Por un momento el chico dudo de que fuera el término correcto, pero termino aceptándolo

Ino:- Yo también tengo una cita, Sai se digno a acompañarme esta vez a un sitio, nunca consigue llegar a tiempo

Naruto:- Vaya, que bueno

La chica miró de soslayo y recordó una cosa

Ino:- Ah!, espera aquí

La chica entró al local y se metió al fondo, ante la curiosa mirada del rubio

Luego volvió con una flor entre sus manos

Ino:- Aquí tienes

Naruto:- Un clavel?

Ino:- Ya sabes, por el día del amigo, fue hace poco, pero como estabas en reposo pues...

Naruro:- Ah!, vaya, no tenias que hacerlo

Ino:- Solo acéptalo, tontín

La agradable sonrisa de la florista fue demasiado para el corazón del rubio

Naruto:- Está bien, eres bastante persuasiva lo sabías?

Ino:- Es una de mis cualidades innatas

La arrogante sonrisa de la kunoichi se mostraba en toda su forma, pero esto ya era costumbre y el rubio se sentía cómodo cuando la hacia

Ino:- Oh!, mira la hora, el tonto debe de estar esperando, lo siento, hablamos luego

Naruto:- Hasta luego!

Ambos se saludaron y se fueron en direcciones contrarías, mientras que Naruto miraba el bonito presente que le había entregado, siguió su curso

Calle abajo, esperaba ver la tienda, pero no distinguió a sus amigos ¿se habrán perdido?

Pronto, una delicada joven posa su mano en el hombro del confuso chico

Naruto:- eh?

Hinata:- Hola, Naruto

La chica tenía una agradable sonrisa, reflejaba estar feliz

Naruto:- H-hola Hinata

El chico se veía nervioso. La muchacha se dio cuenta de este detalle, quedando algo avergonzada

Naruto:- Que haces rondando por aquí?

Hinata:- Bueno, Kiba me envió una carta, me dijo que si quería tener una cita con el cerca del parque

Naruto:- Qué!

La respuesta de la chica no fue la esperada, pero la reacción del joven tampoco lo era

Hinata:- Dijo que quería presentarme a su novia, Yami

La expresión ridícula del chico se relajo en cuanto la chica siguió hablando

Naruto:- Ah!, vale, haha, espero que la pasen bien

La tímida joven se percato de una cosa

Hinata:- Naruto-kun?, no creías que él...?

Naruto:- No,no,no!, para nada

La albina se puso colorada ante la sola idea de que lo primero que sintió el rubio, fueran celos

Naruto:- Oye!, Hinata, te gustaría que hablásemos después?, es que tengo que quedar con Sakura

Hinata:- N-no te preocupes, yo también ya debo irme, adiós Naruto-Kun

Con una corta reverencia la chica se fue, con paso acelerado

"Por lo que veo todos tienen cita hoy, eh?, La vieja Tsunade con el Papeleo, Ino con Sai, y por un momento pensé que Kiba..."

El chico sacudió su cabeza ante los intrusivos pensamientos que se le presentaban

"Pero que estoy pensando, debo dejar de tener ideas extrañas"

Sakura:- Así que aquí estabas!, llevamos esperándote bastante, Naruto, eh?, por qué pones esa cara?

La pelirosa se apareció al frente suyo, mientras el chico seguía ensimismado por la situación de hace un momento

Naruto:- Que cara?, AHH! nada, nada, es solo que pensaba en algo que me dijeron

Kakashi:- Que te dijeron hace un momento al parecer, por allí veo a Hinata irse

El ninja plateado también apareció de repente, el rubio juraría que hace un momento no estaba al lado de Sakura

Naruto:- N-no es verdad!

Sakura:- Naruto, tienes algo que decirnos ehhhh?

La pícara mirada de Sakura molestó al chico, que simplemente se dedico a callar las risas

Naruto:- Ya, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre

Kakashi:- Por cierto, me firmas el yeso del brazo?, solo me faltas tú

El rubio recordó que la única parte del cuerpo de su sensei que le faltaba por sanar seguía siendo el brazo

Naruto:- Me cuesta firmar... lo sabes bien!

Kakashi:- Ya lo siento, solo pon unas iniciales y ya

Sakura:- Desde cuando te preocupas por esas cosas?

Kakashi:- No me reproches Sakura, es que desde que estaba en el Hospital lo único que podia hacer era contar las firmas que me iban dando, era divertido

La joven kunoichi se tocó la frente, frustrada

Sakura:- Como sea, Naruto, guíanos!

El chico volvió a caminar junto a su mejor amiga y su sensei

Viendo las construcciones que estaban sucediendo, mientras que llegaban al lugar más conglomerado, unos chicos corretearon alrededor del trió

Sakura:- Esta situación me resulta familiar...

Mientras Sakura seguía especulando, se pararon en un puesto aún más familiar

Naruto:- Aquí es!

Ambos acompañantes no se sorprendieron, sin embargo la pelirosa le levanto la voz al rubio

Sakura:- ICHIRAKÚ RAMEN!? NARUTO!, DIJISTE QUE ERA UN LUGAR NUEVO!

Naruto:- L-lo es, después de la destrucción de los edificios, tuvieron que reconstruirlo, en teoría ahora es nuevo local...

Una vena palpitante se formó en la sien de la kunoichi, mientras que Kakashi soltaba una risotada

Teuchi:- Bienvenidos a Ichiraku Ramen!, OH!, Naruto!, Sakura!, Kakashi!

Kakashi:- Buenos dias! -Saludó cordialmente

Sakura:- Hola! - Saludó sin entusiasmo

Naruto:- QUE BIEN QUE ESTES DE VUELTA! - Locura desmedida

Teuchi:- Bueno, nunca me fui, solo que tuve que cerrar por unos problemas, reformas extrañas y eso, Hahaha

Una gota de preocupación recorrió la cien de los comensales, pero toda preocupación se acallo cuando fueron tomados los pedidos

Empezaron a comer

Naruto:- Que buena está la comida!, mejor que nunca!

El entusiasmo del rubio jamás se veía minado cuando tenía un plato del ramen de Ichirakú en la mesa

Kakashi:- Si... bastante buenos, por cierto, Teuchi, me firmas el brazo?, Ayame ya lo hizo cuando estuve en el hospital, pero me falta el tuyo

La pelirosa miró de reojo a la hija del viejo Teuchi

Sakura:- Ya le firmó eh?...

Ayame se puso roja

Teuchi:- Eh?, hija tienes fiebre?, no te ves muy bien

Ayame:- S-solo, salgo un momento!

La penetrante mirada de Sakura era demasiado para cualquiera

Después de unos minutos todos terminaron con la comida

Naruto:- Gracias por la comida!

Ichiraku:- Gracias a ti por pasarte!, dos veces hoy! como en los viejos tiempos!

La pelirosa miró con irritación al rubio, quien tenía su vista posada al frente por temor a verle la peligrosa expresión a su amiga

Sakura:- Naruto...

Naruto:- Ya lo siento si?, que puedo decir, es mi local favorito

La chica suspiro

Sakura:- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer

Kakashi:- Lo mismo aquí

Los tres levantaron las manos para despedirse

Naruto:- Bueno, tengo que volver a mi casa, está hecha un asco

El chico bajó sus manos y poniéndola en los bolsillos, comenzó su tranquila caminata

"es curioso como quedó todo, después de tantas aventuras, creo que no podía haberse acomodado más de la misma manera"

El rubio llegó a su piso abrió la puerta y miró con atención su hogar

"Sigue como estaba cuando lo dejé, menos mal que pusieron una puerta nueva, Sakura debería entrar con más cuidado"

Poso su mano en los muebles, hasta llegar a la famosa fotografía del trio

"Espero que estés bien, Sasuke"

Dejó el marco donde estaba y se fue a su cuarto

"Ese Kiba sigue arrogante, por un momento pensé... Que había invitado a Hinata a salir, pero tiene novia, que idea más tonta"

"quizás..."

Se sacó las sandalias, y se tumbó en la colcha

"Quizás debería invitar yo a Hinata a salir"

Se acomodó lo suficiente y cerró los ojos poco a poco

"Aunque luego lo pensaré, ahora mismo estoy muy cómodo"

Y se quedó dormido. Al menos esta vez, no tenía obligaciones tan severas


	20. La gran caída

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

-"Naruto?"

-Eh?

El chico estaba siendo bañado por un agradable aroma frutal, pero posiblemente se debía a que estaba en un agreste valle de montaña

-"Naruto, despierta"

-Ahora no

La pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le estaba hablando, pero tan rápido como escuchaba sus palabras las descartaba una a una. Eran muy molestas para él

-"Naruto, vamos, que hoy es el día"

-No molestes...

"Si no lo haces luego vas a lamentar no hacerme caso"

La vocecilla no paraba de presionarlo, pero poco a poco se fue callando, dejándolo sentado con las impresionantes vistas que recorrían sus claros ojos azules. No quería escapar de esta armonía. Sentía que estaba en modo sabio, pero sin tener que gastar un inconmensurable chakra

De pronto, el aroma frutal invadió sus poros, se sintió ahogado por la fragancia

-Qué demonios!

Apenas podía respirar, todo se volvió borroso, y lo último que escuchó antes de despertar fue un golpe sordo.

Sintió mucho dolor en su cabeza

Naruto:- ARRRRGHHH!

Los ojos llorosos del chico ahora se posaron a la causante de su repentino dolor en el coco.

Naruto:- Te dije que no me despiertes!

La muchacha que ahora levantaba su dedo en señal de desaprobación empezó a recriminarle

Sakura:- Te dije hace unos días que tenías que amanecer, ¿pero me hiciste caso?, no, ¿verdad?

La pequeña rabieta que tuvo el Uzumaki se había ido al mirar el encaje de ropa que ella traía

Naruto:- Oye, estas... muy bien vestida

De pronto volvió a sentir el aroma frutal de su sueño y se inclinó nervioso

Sakura:- Claro que si!, hoy es la fiesta de Hashirama, se supone que tú y Sasuke-Kun deben estar presentes, hoy se cumple un año desde que liberamos al mundo de Madara y Kaguya

La muchacha poso sus manos en sus caderas y empezó a acercarse al rubio con los ojos semi cerrados

Sakura:- ¿O acaso no fue así como sucedió?

Naruto:- C-claro que sí!

Sakura:- Bueno, entonces, muévete!

De un jaleo lo sacó de su cama

Naruto:- D-deberías dejar de aparecerte así por mi casa, es incómodo... ¿sabes?

Mientras se arreglaba y se sostenía el brazo investigando que no tuviera una contusión al final carraspeo su garganta

Naruto:- Voy a ducharme

La muchacha que tenía los brazos cruzados y la vista cerrada abrió un ojo

Naruto:- Oye... te voy a pedir que no entres... no querrás verme desnudo ¿o sí?

La voz le tembló al decir estas palabras, algo que la pelirosa tomo como un vale para propinarle un nuevo golpe

Sakura:- QUE TE PIENSAS QUE SOY!

El ninja esquivó por los pelos el peligroso ataque de la kunoichi y se metió rápido al baño, suspirando al estar de nuevo en privacidad

Naruto:- Debo mirar mejor el calendario

Se acercó al grifo y se lavó la cara, pensando en los meses que paso como estudiante para Hokage empezó a quitarse el pijama y entró a la ducha

Naruto:- Es increíble que ya haya pasado un año

Las cosas que ocurrieron en el último trimestre tampoco las olvidaba: Finalmente, decidió salir con Hinata, después de dudar por varios días, al final cedió ante la constante idea que poblaba su cabeza. Después de todo, empezaba a florecer un sentimiento hacia ella. Lo notó desde hace un tiempo

Sakura:- Oye, Naruto

La apagada voz de la ninja medico, apenas audible entre el estrepito del agua que corría por la piel del ninja, estaba llamándolo

Naruto:- Q-que sucede

No iba a entrar en el baño ¿o sí?, el rubio tembló ante la idea

Sakura:- Me voy, te dejo la ropa que tienes que llevar al lado de la puerta ¿si?, tengo cosas que hacer, te veré después

Naruto:- Esta bien!

Se escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban por el corredor, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose. Pronto reinó el silencio.

Solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo del agua caliente y el constante enjuague del rubio

Naruto:- Sakura... se comporta como si fuera mi madre

El pensamiento fugaz de Kushina Uzumaki, se instauró en la mente del joven. Recordando con nostalgia el encuentro que tuvo hace más de un año, parecía haber sido en otra vida.

"Me pregunto qué clase de flor correspondería a mi madre"

Recordó que le apodaron el habanero sangriento por su color de cabello y porque repartía muchas hostias

El joven tragó saliva

Naruto:- Diablos, mejor me concentro en lo que está por ocurrir

Y era verdad, hoy vendrían bastantes personas, tal vez los kages de otras aldeas, Gaara de la arena, incluso Sasuke envió una correspondencia diciendo que estaría presente en la fiesta, a pesar de que él era parte clave de la celebración el rubio dudó de que realmente se pudiera presentar

Naruto:- Hoy será un día interesante

Cerrró el grifo y salió de la ducha.

Naruto:- Vamos a ver qué será el traje

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y un paquete en el suelo se materializó frente a sus ojos

Dejando abierto la caja, se fijó en la camisa que ahora tenía en sus manos y con mucho recelo, lo volvió a colocar en el paquete

Naruto:- Es muy bonito!

Con una sonrisa de par en par, ahora agarró su toalla y empezó a secarse.

...

Un hombre robusto se iba acercando a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, aunque parecía un viajero, tenía la cara cubierta, haciéndolo muy misterioso a la vista

Cerca de la entrada, estaba el nieto del tercer Hokage: Konohamaru, junto a sus compañeros de equipo en una improvisada caseta, recibiendo a los visitantes y revisando las invitaciones para la gala

Konohamaru:- Bieeen, señor, pase, pase, que la fiesta es esta noche, mientras tanto puede disfrutar de un delicioso ramen en Ichiraku Ram- AUUCHH

Moegi:- Trata de calmarte idiota!

Konohamaru:- Yo que, solo le estaba explicando al señor nuestra excelente gastronomía

Udon:- Eso no es verdad...

El chico se vio acorralado por sus amigos, pero pronto apareció alguien más en la entrada

Konohamaru:- Oh, Bienvenido a Konoha!, si no tiene el pase no se preocupe, la entrada es totalmente gratis a la villa, salvo que esta noche habrá una gran fiesta en honor a los salvadores del mundo Shinobi, si quiere verlo desde un lugar privilegiado necesitaría su invitación

?:- De acuerdo, tengan aquí mi invitación

Konohamaru:- Muy bien señor... katu...

El chico se empezó a tapar el rostro, mientras que el paciente hombre seguía esperando

Moegi:- Pss de que te ríes eh?- casi en un susurro le empezó a hablar- tienes a este señor delante, esperando que le selles la invitación

El chico se giró mirando a su amiga

Konohamaru:- Ya lo se... es solo que... lo siento. No veo ningún problema señor -casi riéndose- Katu... Puede ver nuestra excelente gastronomía en- Auuchh

Moegi:- Deja de intentar persuadir a las personas!

Katu:- Muchas gracias

El extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Katu entró sin mayor parsimonia seguido de la atenta mirada de los tres jóvenes

Moegi:- Que extraño...

Udon:- Oye, Konohamaru, si dejas pasar a gente extraña a la fiesta se enojaran con nosotros

Konohamaru:- Que!, pero si tenía la invitación!, no puedo hacer nada, además, Oh!, hola!, invitación por favor... Gracias -dirigiéndose de nuevo a Udon- Si soy solo el que tiene que sellar las tarjetas!

Moegi:- Mira, se acerca un vehículo

Un enorme carromato se acercaba a la villa de Konoha, mientras era seguido de cerca por grandes patrullas de ninjas

Konohamaru:- Reconozco sus bandanas, son ninjas de la arena!

El impresionado joven de pronto se vio abrumado en su pequeña caseta mientras todas estas personas se acercaban con coordinación y ponderación en sus pasos

Un hombre que tenía un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras, sacó un enorme manuscrito y empezó a hablar en dirección hacia la puerta

"En las palabras del Kazekage Gaara de la Arena, es un placer haber sido invitado, a la gran ceremonia que se celebrará en Konohamure, a las 12 de la noche del quinto día del inicio de este mes, en palabras del ilustre fundador de nuestra aldea, no somos personas suficientemente honradas cuando..."

Udon:- pss, Konohamaru

El nieto del tercer hokage que estaba atónito escuchando al teatral discurso de aquel hombre, se giró para atender a su amigo

Konohamaru:- Que quieres?

Udon:- Habrá que sellarles invitación a toda esta gente?

Konohamaru:- Pss... Por supuesto que no... Verdad?

La mirada del joven se posó en la muchacha que tenía a su izquierda, esta se llevo una mano a la cara

Moegi:- No, Konohamaru

Konohamaru:- Ok

Mientras seguía con su discurso, un ninja en el interior de la aldea salió a las puertas a ver lo que ocurría

Kakashi:- Oigan ustedes tres porque tanto alboro- demonios!

Luego de ver la ingente cantidad de ninjas al frente suyo, se sintió severamente desprotegido, Mientras que el ninja que vociferaba el manuscrito seguía leyéndolo en voz alta

Kakashi:- Porqué no avisaron que había llegado Gaara, mocosos!

La voz casi en un susurro irritado de Kakashi fue atendido por un desconsolado Konohamaru

Konohamaru:- Bueno es que... no lo vimos llegar... y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta este sujeto sea puesto a parlotear sin parar y- Auchh

Moegi:- Shh, cállate

Ahora todos estaban en un sepulcral silencio, mientras que el hombre seguía con su discurso imitando la voz más de opereta que existe

"(...) Montañas de arena, ríos de agua salada, el viento portentoso de la aldea de fuego, los congéneres ciudadanos que portan esa llama interior, es la que presenciamos ante nosotros, llegando desde los recónditos poblados y pasando por las inhóspitas tierras lejanas de..."

Dentro del velo, salió una cabecilla peliroja, con aires enfadados

Gaara:- Eh, cuanto falta?

El hombre de gafas oscuras paró su discurso

Vociferador:- Disculpe señor Kazekage?

Gaara:- Digo que ya puedes parar, aquí afuera no hay nadie quien lo escuche

El hombre se puso visiblemente deprimido y con una mano enrollo el colosal manuscrito, mientras que el Pelirrojo bajaba y se presentaba junto con sus compañeros

Gaara:- Hola Kakashi

Kakashi:- Hola!

El saludo amistoso del ninja plateado dejo en jaque el temperamento de los presentes

Kakashi:- Supongo que quieren pasar, adelante, tenemos un lugar donde pueden reposar después de tan largo viaje

El genin que estaba a un lado de la puerta empezó a toser

Konohamaru:- ehh... tiene la invitación señor Kazekage?

Moegi:- Konohamaru!

A punto de golpear al joven, pronto se percató de una mano que le tendió una tarjeta

Kankuro:- Aquí tiene la de Gaara, y aquí están las de Temari y mías

Konohamaru:- jaja, es un placer

Luego de haber sellado las entradas todos entraron de la mejor forma que pudieron dejando a los tres pequeños genin de vuelta a la soledad en la caseta

Moegi:- Bueno, supongo que con eso estas ya todos los kages

Konohamaru:- Que!?, pero y el Raikage? y ¿Mizukage?

Moegi:- Idiota, ellos vendrán cuando la luna esté en los más alto, para aquellas horas nosotros ya estaremos adentro

Konohamaru:- Jum... pensándolo así tiene sentido, eh? oye!

Un joven encapuchado se acercó a la entrada y sin mediar palabra alguna entró

Konohamaru:- Que se creé? tiene que-Auuuch!

Moegi:- Idiota!, puede que solo sea un civil o un allegado de la aldea, nadie está obligado a hablarnos!

Konohamaru:- Lo siento, es que...

Un ave rapaz se aproximó peligrosamente a la caseta

Udon:- Cuidado!

Lograron esquivarlo echándose al suelo, cuando volvieron a ponerse de pie, el ave ya se habia alejado

Konohamaru:- Que demonios!, estúpida ave!

Goemi:- Konohamaru, mira!

En la mesa había una nueva invitación

Uton:- la debió haber traído el ave...

Acercando la tarjeta leyó quien era el remitente

Konohamaru:- Uchiha Sasuke... Jum... presumido... auuuch!

El dia para los tres amigos pasó sin mayor complicación, llegando casi la hora punta decidieron desarmar la caseta y entrar sin más

...

Naruto:- "Es un honor haber llegado hasta aquí, mi corazón siempre latió al son de mis convicciones y eso me empujo a... a seguir mi camino, y eso hizo que"... eh?

El joven estaba memorizando un discurso que le había dejado Sakura para que lo recitara frente a todos los invitados. Algo que el chico detestaba

Naruto:- "Mi corazón de zorro..." ¿Corazón de zorro?

Sakura:- Naruto, solo lee

La chica veía como el rubio ensayaba, o al menos lo intentaba, interrumpiéndole a cada momento para corregirle

Sakura:- Tienes que memorizarlo, no es tan difícil sabes?

El chico alzo el papel con las palabras impresas en él y volvió a repetir

Naruto:- "Mi corazón de zorro siempre estuvo latiendo al son de mis convicciones más férreas y eso me empujo a seguir un camino, mi camino ninja, el cual"... Sakura que significa esto?

La chica giró sus ojos con fastidio y se paró de su silla y le sacó la hoja de papel

Sakura:- A ver... tienes que decir: "Mi camino ninja, el cual, sin ayuda de todos los presentes, jamás se habría cumplido" ves?

Naruto:- No es demasiado pomposo para mí?...

La chica gruñó como un animal salvaje

Naruto:- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haber, de nuevo, "Mis queridos oyentes, es un honor haber llegado hasta aquí"

Sakura:- Di mi querido con más altivez

La pelirosa levanto la mano enfatizando lo que había dicho

Naruto:- Sakura... por favor

La chica ya rendida completamente ante las suplicas de su amigo, simplemente le arrebató la hoja de sus manos

Sakura:- Está bien... sin discurso de agradecimiento. Solo quería ayudar a que tengas algo que decir llegado el momento, no me gustaría que te quedes sin habla durante la ceremonia

Los ojos deprimidos de la chica no pasaron desapercibidos por el rubio

Naruto:- Sakura, lo siento, de verdad. Haces mucho por mí, siempre lo haces... perdón por no valorarlo como es debido, no se me ocurre como hacerlo

La pelirosa sonrió ante las palabras del joven

Sakura:- Solo... trata de no hacer el ridículo

La sonrisa cautivó al chico que ahora también estaba sonriendo, y de pronto alguien entró en la habitación

Sasuke:- Ya están listos?, creo que ya están todos

El joven Uchiha estaba arreglado con un esmoquin de etiqueta, muy adecuado para su estilo tan elegante y arrebatador. Probablemente no pase desapercibido con las personas de la sala

Sakura:- Ya, tenemos que irnos Naruto

Naruto:- Ya voy, espera que me pongo bien este condenada corbata...

Sakura:- Seguro que no quieres que yo-

Naruto:- Estoy bien, puedo con esto

El chico ya estaba sorprendido con la interacción que había tenido con la pelirosa desde esta mañana, no quería forzar su trato haciendo que ella haga todo por él. Se sentía muy mal por ello.

Sasuke:- Bueno, date prisa

La pelirosa y el Uchiha salieron por la puerta que da de la puerta éste al vestíbulo principal

Mientras que el rubio veía como se marchaban, le echó otro vistazo más al lugar. Era increíble que la vieja hokage viviera en una mansión así, pues, nunca estaba presente en este lugar. Las paredes alfombradas, las mesas adornadas, hasta la chimenea parecían más coloridas. Se podría hacer un cuadro de este sitio

Naruto:- Supongo que ya está... Bien. Hora de partir

Mientras el rubio subía los escalones y pasaba por la puerta se giró hasta llegar al vestíbulo, por encima, en la mesa principal, estaban los Kages: podía ver a un retraido Gaara conversando con el Raikage, el cual no paraba de mover sus brazos para enfatizar su habla. Era muy difícil no notarlo. Al lado estaba la vieja Tsunade con la Mizukage, en una charla más tranquila mientras el viejo Tsuchikage estaba del otro lado, más oculto por su tamaño

Su vista se vio diezmada por un hombre corpulento que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el rubio

Naruto:- Oh!, Killer Bee!,

Killer Bee:- ~Hola, hola, Naruto, vine a saludar a mi amigo de aventuras, y de paso, comer unas verduras...

Una gota de preocupación le invadió al grandote al no saber cómo terminar su improvisada rima

Naruto:- Olvídalo, ahora solo hay que distraerse verdad!? jajaja

De pronto, Killer bee como si volvieran a darle cuerda, empezó a mover sus manos enérgicamente, escupiendo sus palabras

Killer Bee:- ~Desde luego, este hecho, el que has hecho, salvar al mundo, celebrándolo con orgullo, de-

Naruto:- Eh, vaya parece que me están hablando por allí... mejor me voy a atenderlo, jaja

Con un rápido movimiento se alejo del grandullón que trataba de continuar su beat

Shikamaru:- Anda, mira quien llegó

El chico se fijó en el lustrado Shikamaru quien estaba al lado de la impecable hermana del Kazekage

Naruto:- Hola, Shikamaru, Temari

La ceñuda muchacha miró al rubio con un deje de fastidio

Temari:- Como sea, hola Naruto, escuché que estas estudiando para ser Hokage

El rubio tratando de no sonar presuntuoso se acicaló el pelo

Naruto:- Ejeje, no pasa nada, digamos que no fue tan difícil como creía en un principio

Shikamaru:- Pss... sí, claro

El rubio se enrojeció ante la discrepancia de su amigo

Naruto:- Oye!, a ti también te costaría

Ahora el moreno era el que se acicalaba el pelo

Shikamaru:- A decir verdad, es probable, la tarea siempre me resultó un fastidio... soy más táctico en ese sentido

Temari:- Y por eso no pudiste ganarme cuando nos conocimos, verdad?

Shikamaru:- Oye, no me derrotaste, yo me rendí recuerdas?, pero te pude haber vencido, no lo hice porque sería un fastidio...

De pronto ellos empezaron a discutir, mientras que en la cabeza del rubio pasaba la ídea de que tan parecidos eran

?:- Naruto?

Naruto:- hm?

El chico se dió la vuelta ante la aguda llamada de una chica, al hacerlo, se volvió a enrojecer

Naruto:- Ah!, Hinata... estas muy bonita

La muchacha con los ojos color de perla se puso colorada como un tomate

Hinata:- G-gracias... tú también te ves muy bien

El chico hizo un ademán de humildad mientras reía nerviosamente

Naruto:- jeje, no tanto, oye, sabes donde están Sakura y Sasuke?, es que... se supone que tengo que estar con ellos

La mirada de la chica ahora barrió el vestíbulo hasta dar con lo su objetivo

Hinata:- Eh... están allí

Naruto:- Gracias Hinata... vienes conmigo?

La albina asintió algo tímida mientras el muchacho esperaba a que ella iniciara el paso

Caminando por el vestíbulo, el chico logró ver a Kakashi teniendo una acalorada charla con su antiguo sensei, Iruka. También veía como Konohamaru y sus amigos trataban de sabotear la comida, pero eran reprendidos por una atenta Shizune

Sakura:- (...) entonces le dije que- Oh!, aquí estas!, donde te habías metido?

Naruto:- Lo siento Sakura, es que Killer Bee me intercepto y luego tuve que hablar con Shika- oh, hola

El rubio percibió a la interlocutora de su mejor amiga, quien le devolvió el saludo

Ino:- Hola Naruto, te ves muy bien

La chica le miró de arriba a abajo mientras que el saludo de su acompañante le sacó de su repentino ensimismamiento

Sai:- Hola Naruto, estábamos hablando con Sakura acerca de tu discurso

Ino:- Es verdad, fue muy gracioso!

La molesta cara del rubio ahora se poso en la pelirosa quien reía traviesamente

Sakura:- Lo siento Naruto, no me pude resistir, por cierto, Hinata que bonita estas

La chica atrás del rubio le dedico una tímida sonrisa mientras soltaba un escueto "gracias"

Sai:- Habia escuchado que luego de la última reconstrucción de la aldea pondrían un bazar de arte

Ino:- Eso no es cierto! fue solo un rumor que escuché de un chalado, en la florería

La muchacha le explicaba a un entusiasta Sai el porqué había oído aquella propuesta

Sakura:- Supongo que de todas formas hay esperanzas de que se haga

Mientras seguían charlando la albina le susurro una cosa al rubio

Naruto:- Que ocurre, Hinata?

Hinata:- Me traes un vaso de agua?

Naruto:- Hm...

El rubio estaba a punto de preguntarle porqué ella no podía ir hacia la zona de las bebidas cuando se dió cuenta de quien estaba allí

Naruto:- Ya veo, no te preocupes, te las traeré sin problemas

Caminando, choca con varios invitados mientras suelta un pequeño "disculpe" a cada paso mal dado, finalmente, llega al lugar

Él empieza a cargarse una soda, mientras que el hombre que estaba detrás, quien platicaba amablemente con otros hombres, le dirige la palabra

Hiashi:- Oh, Naruto Uzumaki, que gusto verte

Naruto:- Eh, el gusto es mío

Se dan un simple estrechamiento de manos

Hiashi:- Has visto a mi hija?, esto está demasiado abarrotado de gente, no la localizo

El chico se rasca la nuca pensando en sí debería decirle o no, al final decide no hacerlo

Naruto:- La verdad no la conseguí ver, señor

Hiashi:- Bueno, ya aparecerá

El señor Hiashi tenía un temple que intimidaba. El rubio notaba como aún estando en calma, veía un deje de irritabilidad en su rostro. Quizás siempre era así, pero no quería averiguarlo ahora.

El rubio cargó con un vaso y se disponía a marchar cuando escucho ruidos bajo la mesa de las bebidas

Naruto:- Que está...

"Udon, te dije que no hagas ruido"

Una voz, algo reconocible salía debajo de ella. El rubio, queriendo sorprender al intruso, se posicionó detrás de ella y con un tono de voz agudo, intentó imitar la voz de Tsunade

Naruto:- Los encontré, mocosos

Konohamaru:- Demonios!, empieza a correr

Saliendo debajo de la mesa, Konohamaru se topa de frente con Hiashi, haciendo que su semblante cambie de repente

Hiashi:- Que hacian debajo de la mesa?

Konohamaru:- Eh, yo, b-bueno queríamos escapar de Shizune y, eh

El jefe de los Hyuga empezó a reír casi a carcajadas

Hiashi:- Tranquilos, chicos, no pasa nada

Konohamaru:- Jeje, bueno... me voy por donde vine

Naruto:- No tan rápido!

Al darse la vuelta, Konohamaru vio al rubio agarrando del brazo a su amigo

Konohamaru:- Oye!, que haces!

Naruto:- Le voy a decir a la vieja Tsunade que andan haciendo travesuras!, de esta no se escapan

El chico cruzo los brazos, en una pose de regaño

Konohamaru:- eh!, vamos, no seas así, porque quieres reprendernos?

La mirada de Konohamaru miró en la sombra del rubio; Hiashi Hyuga estaba aún contemplandolos

Konohamaru:- Ya entiendo... quieres que el padre de tu novia vea que eres un tipo responsable

Lo habia atrapado

Naruto:- E-eso no es verdad, están haciendo travesuras... podrían dañar a alguien

El rubio ya no sabía cómo continuar, estaba deseando que por favor cooperen de alguna u otra forma

Konohamaru:- Jejeje, no te preocupes, no soy tan injusto

El nieto del hokage miró a otro lado, y se dio cuenta de un invitado especial

Konohamaru:- Anda... si es ese sujeto extraño

Naruto:- Que?

El rubio se dio cuenta que ya no le estaban prestando atención y se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia donde estaba ojeando el genin

El extraño hombre tenía un vaso de sake en la mano, casi parece imperceptible con la máscara, incluso los rasgos de la cara apenas se le notaban. En un momento dado, parece haberse dado cuenta que lo estaban observando y decidió moverse a un lado, donde se concentraba más gente

Konohamaru:- Se hacía llamar... Katu, creo, jaja

Uton se acerco a Konohamaru y también empezó a hablar de el

Uton:- Ciertamente se ve como un extranjero

El rubio volvió a mirar a los traviesos muchachos y los volvió a reprender

Naruto:- Es solo un invitado y lo están señalando, merecen un castigo!

Antes de hacer nada, a Hiashi le estaban llamando desde más lejos y decidió voltearse para ver quien le hablaba, no tenía caso seguir regañándolos

Naruto:- Bueno... parece que ya se pueden ir

Konohamaru y su amigo volvieron a escabullirse mientras que el rubio regresaba hacia donde estaba su pareja, pronunciando el nombre que le había dado el moreno "Katu"

Sakura:- (...) y entonces cumplimos la promesa y-

Naruto:- Aquí está la soda

La chica albina miró extrañado al muchacho, mientras que interrumpía la tertulia de Sakura

Hinata:- Te había pedido un vaso de agua, Naruto

Naruto:- Vamos, no te va a hacer nada o si?, además sigue sin ser una bebida alcohólica

La chica hizo un ademán de aceptación pero la pelirosa lo reprendió

Sakura:- Sigue sin ser su pedido, cabeza de chorlito

Naruto:- Oye!, solo quiero que pruebe cosas nuevas!

La discusión de ambos estaba intimidando a la pobre Hyuga que se apartaba más y más hacia donde estaban Ino y Sai

Ino:- Como sea, oigan, vieron a mi padre?

El artista miró por los alrededores para ver si lo encontraba de pasada

Sai:- Si, está por allá, junto con el señor Akimichi y el señor Nara

En efecto, los tres estaban apartados hablando como viejos amigos

Ino:- espero que no se ponga ebrio, siempre suele avergonzarme

Sai:- Eh, relájate Ino, es una bonita ocasión

Las palabras del chico salieron sin gusto, pero aún así cumplió su cometido de calmar a su ceñuda novia

Naruto y Sakura dejaron de discutir, para ver a los invitados

Sakura:- Por cierto, quienes son los que están al lado de tu padre

La rubia miró alrededor de sus colegas

Ino:- Ah!, si, son Ambú, creo que son cercanos a él, vi alguno acompañándolo cuando me iba a ver en la florería

La pelirosa asintió en entendimiento

Naruto:- Hm... y supongo que los que tienen gorras extrañas son de la villa de la arena

Sakura:- Naruto!

El chico estaba en lo cierto, estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, y también otros grupos con ciertas distinciones

Ino:- Los que tienen pañuelos azules son de la aldea de la niebla

Un chico que estaba atrás de ellos en una esquina carraspeo

Sasuke:- En efecto, y los que tienen el pañuelo verde son de Kumogakure, vienen con el raikage

La profunda voz de Sasuke sorprendió al coloquio, debido a que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que todos se reunieron

Sasuke:- Si se dan cuenta, todos se reúnen en grupo de seis en seis, casi ninguno interactúa con los miembros de otras aldeas, los pocos que lo hacen se dirigen a figuras importantes, como Hiashi Hyuga que está hablando con un guardaespaldas de la Mizukage

La calculadora voz del chico puso a todos a analizar a los invitados, en efecto, todos parecían entrar en círculos, mientras que los kages estaban sentados lejos, en la sala se distinguía un patrón

Sasuke:- De hecho, ya investigué a todos con la mirada, pero hay alguien que no concuerda

Los demás se fijaron en el renegado

Sasuke:- Ese sujeto, no localizo de que aldea procede, la ropa que tiene no me da ningúna pista, y desde hace un rato lo llevo observando, es muy extraño

Todos siguen con la mirada hacia donde señalaba el moreno y se toparon con un hombre robusto que estaba en una esquina, con una copa de algo que no se percibía a simpe vista

Naruto:- Ese hombre!, es Katu, me lo dijo Konohamaru

Sasuke:- Katu?

Los demás pronunciaron su nombre, se le hacían tremendamente familiar

Sakura:- Que más da?, verdad?, quizás sea un civil que se coló a la fiesta, total puede ocurrir jejeje

Aunque algo segura, aún estaba preocupada

Ino:- Miren quien viene allí

Unos filosos ojos marrones se clavan en el grupo del rubio. El chico era acompañado por una chica menuda, algo tímida

Kiba:- Que hay!

La voz carraspeante del chico lobo y una mano alzada daban la sensación de un saludo casual

Yami:- H-hola

La muchachita que estaba a su derecha levantó tímidamente la mano e hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa

(Y yo que creía que Hinata era tímida)- Pensó Sakura para sus adentros

El Uzumaki elogió el vestido de Yami, y luego miró el traje de Kiba, a diferencia de la chica, al chico no le iba a decir bonitos elogios

Naruto:- No sabía que los pulguientos podían vestir bien

La sonrisa sorna del rubio declaraba su intención

Kiba:- Vaya, pero si esa corbata que traes está bien colocada, yo pensaba que no sabias vestirte

Imitando la misma cara, ambos parecían a punto de empezar una competición

Ino:- Oigan!, no empiecen

La suplica de la rubia fue escuchada esta vez, mientras que su pareja se percató de una cosa

Sai:- Vaya, miren la hora, no se supone que ustedes tres deberían estar arriba?

Refiriéndose al equipo de Kakashi, ellos pierden la compostura

Sakura:- Es verdad!, Sasuke!, Naruto!, tenemos que irnos!

Naruto:- Espera!, Sakura!, Arrgghh!

Agarrando a ambos chicos de los brazos sin posibilidad de réplica los arrastra en medio de la sala, atrayendo todas las miradas por el camino

Naruto:- Hinata!, te veo luego!

La chica albina se ruborizo y respondió con un "hai" por lo bajo

Iruka-sensei estaba en un lugar más elevado junto con su amigo y nuevo Hokage, Kakashi, el cual no estaba en la mesa de los máximos líderes, algo que a Iruka le seguía sorprendiendo

Iruka:- Kakashi, dimelo de nuevo

Kakashi:- Hm?

El ninja plateado estaba enterrando su nariz en un libro que según Iruka, no era apropiado para ésta gala tan elegante

Iruka:- Por qué Tsunade-Sama sigue siendo Hokage?, no se supone que te estaba sustituyendo hasta que te encuentras capacitado para volver al trabajo?

Kakashi:- -con voz cansada- ya lo dije, ella pidió expresamente que quería ser la representante de la aldea y asumir la responsabilidad, después de lo que pasó hace unos meses se volvió mucho más responsable

Iruka:- Pero aún así...

Kakashi:- Ella podrá con esto... y aquí entre nos -se acercó más a su interlocutor- el papeleo me aburre

En la mesa de los kages, una bien vestida Tsunade se levantó en medio de su banquete y empezó a elevar su voz

Tsunade:- Llamamiento a todos los presentes!, me alegra que estén en mi residencia -susurrando- lugar que tampoco frecuento demasiado realmente por mi excesivo trabajo

Se escucha un carraspeó de su pupila Shizune y la rubia continúa con su discurso

Tsunade:- P-pero que eso no nos desanimé, verdad?, aquí, hay comida, hay buena bebida *Toma un vaso de sake* y hoy es... un día especial

Antes de que los invitados puedan discutir si la señorita Hokage está realmente en condiciones de continuar, ella lo hace sin más

Tsunade:- Como ya dije, un día estupendo. Hace un momento le decía a mi amiga, Mei que está aquí conmigo *La señala con la mano abierta*

La Mizukage ríe nerviosa, mientras que Gaara estando a un lado de ella se oculta con su mano

Tsunade:- Que sería una buena idea traer a los salvadores, perdón, quería decir nuevos!, si, nuevos salvadores, no solo de la villa de la hoja, sino de todos los países aliados

La mujer toma otro sorbo de su sake, mientras que Shizune se pone roja de vergüenza, no pensaba que iría a beber tanto

Tsunade:- Estos salvadores, que por sorpresa de todo el mundo, son simplemente unos mocosos, no mucho mayores que unos renacuajos, si *Toma otro sorbo de Sake*

El trio que se sentían señalados, empezaron a discutir por lo bajo

Naruto:- Que demonios le pasa

Sakura:- Naruto!, aunque ciertamente... Tsunade-sama...

Sasuke:- Ciertamente no se le ve muy en sus cabales

El renegado, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, volteo a ver al resto de personas que estaban expectantes

Un Shikamaru estaba en la esquina con la retaguardia baja, mirando el vaivén errático de la Sannin, junto con una burlona rubia que le susurraba cosas al oído

Temari:- Se la ve muy ebria

Shikamaru:- Tu crees

La sonrisa del Nara deja entrever que se estaba divirtiendo, pero por un segundo logró vislumbrar la mirada del Uchiha posadas en él

Shikamaru:- Ah!

Temari:- Que sucede Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:- Sasuke me está mirando, creo que me quiere decir algo...

El ninja renegado hace una señal con sus manos, algo que el ninja estratega interpreta de una manera congruente

Shikamaru:- Quiere que esté alerta

Temari:- Cómo dices?

La chica que tenía los brazos cruzados, mira al Uchiha, luego de nuevo a su acompañante

Temari:- Una señal de manos?

Nara asiente

Shikamaru:- *Imitando a Sasuke* esto significa que esté atento, y esto *Hace el dedo anular hacia un costado, cerrando el resto de dedos* significa alrededores

El chico estratega se inclina hasta estar casi en el suelo, mientras toca el dedo en el suelo, con una mirada cabildante

Shikamaru:- Presiente que va a ocurrir algo malo...

El Uchiha dejó de mirar al ninja con coletas y ahora empieza a ver alrededor

La pelirosa se da cuenta de este detalle

Sakura:- Que haces, Sasuke?

La mirada del Uchiha deja de recorrer la sala y mira directo a los ojos de jade de la pelirosa, acto que la hizo poner nerviosa

Sasuke:- Hay un infiltrado

El rubio mira ahora al ojinegro

Naruto:- Un infiltrado?... te refieres a...

El ojiceleste barre la sala para encontrar a su objetivo, pero se da por vencido al mirar a todos los sitios

Naruto:- Ya no está

La pelirosa ahora está más confundida que antes

Mientras todo esto ocurre, Tsunade sigue tratando de construir un discurso que parece más bien un soliloquio en voz alta

Tsunade:-(...) lo que yo le decía a Shizune, ¿cómo es posible que tres mocosos hayan superado a todo un batallón de ninjas que les dobla la edad?, pero, como dicen por ahí *Se sirve otro trago de sake* creer o reventar! verdad amigos? jajaja

La carcajada de la Hokage pone al resto de su mesa en un compromiso del que no querían verse envueltos, uno de ellos se atreve a hablar

Raikage:- Bueno, Lady Tsunade, tu charla fue muy amena, pero no es hora ya de presentar a los héroes? -diciendo entre dientes- de una vez?

Tsunade:- Hm?

La mujer que ahora tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas por la bebida se dirigió al Raikage

Tsunade:- R-relaja, ya casi iba por ahí, no te habías dado c-cuenta?, *hipido* eso estaba haciendo... hace un momento *Levanta la copa*

Tsunade:- Pero antes...

Todos sueltan un bufido

Tsunane:- Quería volver a decirles a todos que los quiero much-

Shizune:- Creo que la hokage ya terminó su charla

La pupila de la Sannin apartó la copa de las manos de su maestra, mientras ella se quejaba

Shizune:- Cómo había dicho, aquí están los tres salvadores!

Todos empiezan a aplaudir, más parece por haber interrumpido a la descompuesta Tsunade que por recibir a los tres jóvenes

Iruka:- Ahí está mi Naruto, y pensar que hace unos años era un niño que hacia travesuras

La voz del ninja crispado anunciaba inminentes lágrimas

Kakashi:- Sí, más bien sigue haciéndolos de vez en cuando *Mirando su reloj-pulsera* no debería haber llegado ya Guy y su equipo?

El rubio estaba muy nervioso, a diferencia de su compañero moreno, quien le era indiferente la situación, mientras que la pelirosa estaba murmurando algo entre dientes, parecía una plegaría, algo como "no lo arruinen, no lo arrui.."

Todos quedaron en silencio

Sakura:- Pss, Naruto, di algo

La mirada acusadora de la chica fue más que suficiente para hacer que las cuerdas vocales del rubio empiecen a funcionar

Naruto:- A-ah, sí

El chico miró hacia todas direcciones, podía ver a su sensei Kakashi con un acuoso Iruka,a Hinata con Kiba y Yami, a Sai con Ino, también vió a Hiashi con algunos guardaespaldas, llegó a ver al padre de Ino, junto con sus dos compañeros; el original trio Ino-Shika-Cho, también a Konohamaru y sus amigos; quienes estaban al lado de la mesa de bocadillos, incluso a Killer Bee, quien no paraba de hacerle gestos raros con las manos

Naruto:- Que demonios Bee... Auchh!

El pie de su ruda compañera le indicó que había empezado a divagar

Naruto:- Ah, este... bueno, yo, quería decir unas palabras...

El renegado que estaba a su lado levantó la mirada para observarlo

Naruto:- Yo no soy bueno con estas cosas, pero estuve ensayando un discurso... así que trataré de dictarlo en mi memoria lo mejor posible

La pelirosa no se esperaba esto, no creía que iría a leer el escrito que estaban ensayando por privado

Sakura:- Naruto que cosas dices... solo tienes que decir una palabras, no es necesario que-

El rubio levantó la mano

Naruto:- Confía en mí Sakura

Los ojos del rubio eran intensos, como un mar con plenos olajes, la pelirosa comprendió esto y dejó que continuara

Naruto:- *dirigiéndose ahora a la ovación* como estaba a decir, yo creo que no soy muy bueno en los discursos, y quería empezar po-

Se escucha un portentoso estrépito

?:- AAAAAAAAHHH! TE DIJE, TE DIJE, TE DIJE!, LLEGAMOS TARDE, TODO POR TU CULPA!

Todo el mundo se dirigió de improvisto hacia donde estaba ocurriendo lo que ellos estimaban era un ataque sorpresa, para encontrarse con tres personas que habían traspasado el umbral de una puerta cerrada, el ninja plateado empezó a reír divertido

Kakashi:- Vaya, así que por fin llegaron

Guy:- LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!

Ten-ten:- CALLATÉ MAESTRO!, GUARDA SILENCIO!

Maito Guy empezó a sollozar en el suelo y todos miraron incómodos, en la mesa de los kages todos estaban algo desconcertados

Raikage:- QUIENES SON ESOS PIRADOS!?, SON AGRESORES!?

Shizune:- C-cálmese señor Raikage!, solo es un ninja de konoha!, por favor guarde asiento

La nerviosa suplica de la pupila de la Sannin hiso que ésta despertara

Tsunade:- Q-que pasha, Shizune... tengo que hacer más papeleo?...

La mujer volvió a quedar inconsciente

Lee:- LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD!, A TODOS LOS PRESENTES, ES QUE NO TUVIMOS TIEMPO DE ALISTARNOS, ESTABAMOS EN UNA MISIÓN Y- EHH

Ten-ten:- MISIÓN QUE NO ERA NECESARÍA HACERLA HOY, PERO COMO USTEDES DOS SON TÁN TERCOS Y OSTINADOS DECIDIERON ACEPTARLA

La muchacha con un kimono empezó a discutir con su compañero de equipo, mientras Guy se inclinaba en el suelo para hacer una reverencia a todos los que pisaban ese suelo

Guy:- PERDÓN, DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO

La discípula de la hokage les pidió que se quedaran en una esquina en silencio, mientras que Maito guy seguía inclinándose ante todo el que lo veía, la castaña arrastró a su compañero consigo hacia un lugar algo apartado para no llamar la atención

Naruto:- Yo... eh?

El rubio estaba estupefacto, ahora no sabía cómo continuar luego de la inesperada entrada estelar del equipo de Guy-sensei, posó su mirada de cachorro en los de sus compañeros, a ver quién podía darle una ayuda

Sasuke:- Nuestro compañero tenía algo que decir

Naruto:- Ah!, sí!

Ahora todos volvieron a girarse otra vez en dirección al trío

Naruto:- *Carraspeando* yo, tengo algo que decir

Todo el mundo prestó atención, hasta Konohamaru que habría aprovechado el momento para tomar algo de la mesa de bocadillos, parecía interesado

El rubio abrió la boca y con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba listo

Naruto:- Soy un desastre

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar, la peliroja estaba por decir algo, pero la voz del rubio volvió a elevarse

Naruto:- Uno con mucha suerte, hace no mucho me dijeron que no valía nada, que mi vida era un completo desperdicio, todo por portar la supuesta maldición del demonio con colas... pero conseguí sellar a la bestia, destruir a Madara y a Kaguya

Por supuesto, esto no es del todo cierto. Nosotros tres aquí parados no somos héroes. Todos ustedes contribuyeron de alguna u otra forma. Nos ayudaron!, eso tiene que valer mucho, al menos, sin su cambio de parecer hace unos años, en realidad no se qué habría pasado, incluso, sin la confianza de Iruka-sensei cuando era un renacuajo, no sé lo que habría hecho...

El rubio acalla su voz lentamente, como si estuviera viendo una escena especialmente melancólica, Iruka al lado de Kakashi comienza a desprender unos sollozos

Naruto:- Gracias, por todo. También quiero agradecer a un persona de esta sala, por lo vivido hace tan solo unos cuantos meses

Aunque sus compañeros asintieron sorprendidos, ellos sabían a quien se referia

Naruto:- Ella me enseño a no ser tan tonto, a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos y las caminatas nocturnas... de verdad, le deseo lo mejor, esté con quien esté, creo que esa lección la tendré en cuenta para mi futuro, con todos ustedes, juntos

El rubio dio una fugaz mirada hacia donde estaban Hintata, pero enfocándose en la rubia que estaba al lado de la artista. Ella sonreía, parecía conmovida por las palabras del joven Uzumaki

Naruto:- Y nada más, soy un zorro con mucha suerte, con mucha suerte.

La pelirosa quien estaba a su lado empezó a sonreír y le dio un abrazo

Sakura:- Bien hecho, Naruto

Estallaron los aplausos por toda la sala

Incluso el Uchiha, quien estaba aplaudiendo, admitía en el fondo que esas eran unas buenas palabras

La ninja con coletas se acercó a la rubia, quien estaba al lado del artista para decir algo pícaramente

Ten-ten:- Se refería a ti

Ino:- Y-ya lo sé

Lee:- *Snif* qué bonito todo! Ay

Guy:- Creo que Naruto aprendió el significado de ser un buen orador!, estoy *snif* conmovido!

Maestro y discípulo se abrazaron y lloraron juntos

Mientras que un poco más al fondo, la asesora de suna con el táctico Nara también opinaron sobre el discurso

Temari:- Jem, nada mal, pero podría haber puesto un poco más de cordialidad, no solo está con los suyos, sabes?

La mirada de la rubia siguió a la del chico quien volvió a inclinarse

Shikamaru:- Desde luego, Naruto se lució... Pero aún hay algo que...

La sombra de Shikamaru se vio opacada por una más grande, alzando la vista para verlo mejor, se trataba de Chouji

Chouji:- Shikamarú!, hace un rato que no te encontraba, estaba en la sala de bocadillos, Konohamaru me dio u-

Temari:- Ejem

El crispado joven volteó

Chouji:- Oh!, lo siento, señorita Temari!

Temari:- No ocurre nada

Chouji:- Oye, Shika, dónde está tu tabla de Shogí, esa tan especial?

Shikamaru:- La guardé en la gaveta, después de lo de Kiba no volví a jugar, pero si tengo tiempo igual un día la saco. Por qué preguntas? no sabía que estabas interesado en el juego

El ninja táctico se distrajo al hablar con su colega

Kiba:- Ese Naruto, siempre causando problemas...

Su novia le dio un suave golpe en la tripa

Yami:- Pero de que hablas?, estuvo estupendo!

Kiba:- Por eso mismo, estuvo demasiado bien para no llamar la atención, jajá

Yami:- Oye, hace unos momentos me pareció ver a alguien cerca de donde se come

Kiba:- Te refieres a la mesa de bocadillos?

Yami:- Ahí mismo!, un tipo grande, me parecía familiar

El artista se acercó a ellos con una cara realizada

Sai:- Oigan, Ino dijo que podríamos tomarnos una foto, así qué tomé esta cámara fotográfica prestada, quieren salir en ella?

Kiba:- Parece buena idea, que dices Yami?

La chica asiente tímidamente, es curioso como parece estar tan en confianza con el chico lobo pero de inmediato viene alguien ajeno y se vuelve a poner cortes y recatada

Kiba:- Por cierto, Sai, conoces a ese tipo que estaba en donde los bocadillos?, uno grande, Yami dice que lo conoce, quizá sea un conocido del pueblo

El joven artista puso una mano en su quijada, reflexionando sobre ello

Sai:- hace unos momentos Sasuke y los demás estaban hablando de un tipo grande... se llamaba Katu, creo

La cara de la chica cambió repentinamente

Yami:- K-katu?

Kiba:- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, y tú Y-

La chica se quedó boquiabierta

Kiba:- S-sucede algo Yami?

Shikamaru:-(...) Sucede mucho en mis fichas, pero pronto las cambiaré

Chouji:- Ya veo, ya veo

El joven Akimichi estaba escuchando atentamente cómo era el estilo de juego del Nara, no parecía muy convencido de cómo era exactamente lo que hacía, pero asentía en un intento vano de parece un comprendido del asunto

Chouji:- Así que eso, me lo prestarás?

Shikamaru:- Pero, aún no me dijiste para que lo querías

Chouji:- Eh, aquel sujeto en la mesa de bocadillos, me dijo que quería aprender a jugar, y le dije que tenía un amigo que sabía mucho del tema, así que vine aquí y-

Shikamaru:- Un sujeto en la mesa de bocadillos?

Chouji:- Claro, dijo que se hacía llamar Katu

Shikamaru:- Katu?

Mientras los dos discutían atrás del Akimichi, en medio de la sala, un hombre alto empezó a moverse, sin ningún tipo de atención por su alrededor, empujando a la multitud

Killer Bee:- Oye!, que se cree ese idiota, causando lió por pasota?

Kiba:- Quién es Katu?

Yami:- Era el nombre que tenía el sacerdote que venía a nuestro pueblo, creo que ustedes lo conocen como-

Sasuke:- KAGURO!

Naruto:- Qué!?

El renegado vislumbro en medio de la sala una voluta bola de humo que se iba dispersando

Todos los invitados quedaron alertados, alejándose lo más posible de en medio, mientras que el sujeto que estaba atropellando a la multitud empezó a reír a carcajadas

Kaguro:- JAJAJAJAJJA, ASÍ QUE AL FIN LOS ENCONTRÉ, MALDITOS MOCOSOS

Todo el mundo quedó boquiabierto

Kaguro:- USTEDES, LOS DEL MEDIO, ME FASTIDIARON DOS VECES!, PERO YA NO MÁS, AHORA TODOS MORIRAN AQUÍ MISMO, CON TODO LOS KAGES

El hombre sacó de su túnica un dispositivo extraño, todo el mundo se alarmó

Shikamaru:- TODOS RETROCEDAN!

A la voz del Nara se añadieron las manos de Temari, quien sacó de su espalda su gigantesco abanico

Kiba:- Maldito!

Ino:- Sai!

El joven artista sacó un folio donde dibujo criaturas que tenían manos gigantes, mientras éstas se proyectaban y empezaban a cubrir a todos los que alcanzaba

Iruka:- Tenemos que hacer algo!

Kakashi:- Lo mejor será esperar

Iruka:- Pero que estás dici-

Kakashi:- Mira!

Konohamaru:- Demonios, hay que correr, dentro de la mesa de los kages!

Los amigos de Konohamaru lo siguieron y ante una distraída mirada de Shizune, consiguieron quedarse en medio de todos los lideres

Tsunade seguía en un sueño profundo, mientras que el Raikage se levantó de un salto

Raikage:- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, GUSANO?, TE PIENSAS QUE TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA?, ESTAS RODEADO, NO PUEDES HACER NADA!

Y estaba en lo cierto, la sala estaba llena de ninjas capaces de derribarlo de un solo golpe, no tenía sentido incluso accionar una bomba, pero el improvisado "terrorista" no parecía atender al sentido común

Kaguro:- YA FUE SUFICIENTE CHACHARÁ, MUERRAAAAA-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de accionar la bomba, un gran puñetazo logró mandarlo a volar hacia un rincón de la sala, soltando al dispositivo remoto caer torpemente en el suelo

Killer Bee:- Para que aprendas, tonto, idiota!

Bee no se percató del pequeño dispositivo en el suelo

Shikamaru:- Bee!, no te muevas!

Killer Bee:- Eh?

Kakashi:- AHORA IRUKA!

Ambos ninjas saltaron como centinelas en el centro de la sala, donde estaba Killer Bee. El plateado tomó el dispositivo con sumo cuidado

Kakashi:- Lo tengo

Todos parecieron calmarse

Raikage:- Así que esto queda en un fallido intento por parte de un imbécil, JAJAJAJA!

La risa socarrona del raikage hizo que la Sannin despertase de su sueño

Tsuande:- De que me perdí?

Sakura:- Parece ser que no tenía un buen plan

Sasuke:- Algo no cuadra... SHARINGAN!

El renegado activó su técnica ocular, para ver si había algo extraño, pero no se percato de nada fuera de lo común

Sasuke:- Sabía que iba a ver un ataque, pero no pensé que sería tan prematuro, pareció algo que salió de la nada

Sakura:- Tal vez estaba loco, como dijo, desbaratamos todos sus planes, está acabado

Sai:- Bueno, creo que ya paso el peligro

las criaturas que estaban por ahí sueltas desaparecieron, dejando a una desconcertada Ino, quién no estaba muy segura

Ino:- Puede volver!, todavía está por ahí!

Kiba:- De hecho, si está por ahí, al otro lado de la habitación contigua

Unos ninjas sacaron el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente del atacante

Tsunade:- Vaya!, así que ese tipo era el que causó todo el problema de la niebla, ajá!, quien lo dejó pasar?

Los tres chicos quienes estaban debajo de la líder empezaron a temblar

Konohamaru:- Demonios!

Ino:- Ahora qué?

Sai:- Bueno, pues, la foto?

Todos asintieron

Kiba:- Oye Hinata-chan

La ojiperla se sorprendió, hace un rato que no se dirigían a ella

Kiba:- Por qué no llamas a Naruto, así apareces con él?

La albina lo estaba pensando

Yami:- Oye, no tienes porqué obligarla, Kiba

Kiba:- No la estoy obligando, así salimos todos, verdad Hina-

La chica ya empezó a moverse en dirección al rubio

Sakura:- Así que eso es todo?, Sasuke que vas a hacer mañana

Sasuke:- Partiré para el otro continente

La pelirosa soltó un bufido de decepción

Sasuke:- Aunque no tengo tanta prisa, quizá me quede un par de días más

La mirada de la pelirosa se contagió de alegría, mientras el rubio que estaba al lado de ella vio como se acercaba la ojiperla

Kakashi:- Que extraño

Shikamaru, Temari y Chouji se acercaron hacia donde estaban los de la ofensiva

Iruka:- Que ocurre, Kakashi

El plateado le enseño el dispositivo que tenía en la mano

Shikamaru:- Mm, parece... descompuesto

Iruka:- Que significa

El horror se dibujó en los ojos de Iruka, mientras los demás miraban desconcertados la supuesta bomba

Ninja:- Está muy pesado

Ninja 2:- demasiado

Arratrando el cuerpo de Kaguro hacia un lugar alejado, los ninjas hacían alusión a su repentino ataque

Ninja:- Este sujeto debe ser o el tipo más torpe, o el más loco del mundo si quería lanzar un ataque dentro de una sala llena de ninja de máximo rango

El otro asintió

Ninja:- Que es esto?

El cuerpo de Kaguro, desprendió algo, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, éste estalló

Ninja:- N-NO VEO NADA!

El cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente se levanto y con un rápido ataque barrió con los dos ninjas que lo escoltaban

Kaguro:- M-malditos!

Rápidamente corrió de nuevo hacia la sala donde se hallaban todos y entró de un salto, dando zancadas largas avanzó a su última presa

Naruto:- Eh!? HINATA! CUIDADO!

De improvisto, Kaguro consigue atrapar a una indefensa Hinata que estaba en medio de la sala acercándose distraídamente hacia el rubio, mientras los demás veían impotentes la escena

Kaguro:- SE ACABÓ!, ESTA CHICA SE IRÁ CONMIGO, NO SE ACERQUEN!, SI NOTO UN INCREMENTO DE CHAKRA, AUNQUE SEA UNA PORCIÓN, ESTA CHICA MORIRÁ

Raikage:- MALDITA SEA, QUE ALGUIEN LO DETEN-

Tsunade: -NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE!

Las manos de la Hogake detuvieron al poderoso raikage de hacer una locura, captando de inmediato el mensaje

Hiashi Hyuga, quien estaba con sus guardaespaldas ya estaba a punto de saltar para arriesgar su vida pero le recomendaron no hacerlo

Hiashi:- Maldita sea, cómo no voy a-

Kaguro:- NARUTO!, QUIERO A ESE MOCOSO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Todos se miraron aterrados

Killer Bee:- Claro que no, de ninguna manera, tonto, estúpido!

Kakashi:- Bee, cálmate

Naruto miró a Sasuke, quién asintió con angustia, mientras Sakura los miraba aterrados

Naruto:- No se preocupen

Kaguro:- ACERCATE!

El chico se acercó hacia donde estaba el peligroso hombre con su novia

Hinata:- Q-que quiere de Naruto?, solo suélteme!

Kaguro:- Callate!

Naruto:- Ya estoy aquí!

El chico, con una imperturbable postura, se acercó a él peligroso sujeto, quién en sus brazos aún tenía a la chica

Naruto:- No puedes hacer mucho, si mueves un dedo, morirás

Kaguro:- Y cuanto más pase más perderé, lo sé, solo quiero...

La boca del hombre se abrió ante una sonrisa desquiciada

Kaguro:- ... QUE SUFRAS!

Ante esto sacudió un poco a una Hinata que no podía moverse, la estaba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, si intentaba algo, este tipo se sacrificaría llevándose lo más posible a su paso

Naruto:- Maldita sea...

Nadie movió un músculo, una increíble batalla se estaba librando en la cabeza de Hiashi Hyuga, mientras que su hija estaba en manos de ese miserable, mientras que el propio rubio no quería perturbarlo

Un ataque, solo pensaba, en que quizás, un tiro directo, tan solo uno certero

Los segundos pasaron

Uno solo

La mano del chico empezó a temblar

Entonces Kaguro, volvió a hablar

Kaguro:- Que pretendes, acaso piensas que puedes salvarla?, no podrás, no esta vez

Maldición, porqué hablaba así?, le resultaba terriblemente familiar, como una pesadilla recurrente que había tenido en el pasado "no podrás salvarla"

Naruto:- Yo...

La chica en los brazos del hombre se estaba agotando, quería soltarse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo

El rubio cerró los ojos

Se imaginó calma

Un rio, unos árboles, un pequeño risco, el viento, la leve brisa que danzaba con pequeñas volutas, él se imaginaba estar dentro de todo este accidente, tan simple pero complejo

Kaguro:- VAMOS!, HAS TU MOVIMIENTO!

Lo estaba deseando, sabía que si intentaba acercarse, el mataría a la chica, y hervía en saber que haría a continuación, parecía ser lo único que lo hacía estar parado

El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras la espera se hacía más insufrible

Sai e ino estaban en total shock, sin poder hacer nada, querían gritarle

Shikamaru:- que planeas...

El ninja táctico detrás del ninja plateado estaba pensando, cual era la próxima jugada de su amigo

Sakura:- Maldición... ahora qué!

La pelirosa estaba con el renegado, el cual tenía el sharingan activo desde hace unos momentos, pero no parecía moverse en absoluto

Calma, calma

Kaguro:- SI NO TE MUEVES, ME TEMO QUE LA MATARÉ, DE IGUAL FORMA PERDERÁS

Kohomararu:- Creo que puedo intentar algo-

Shizune:- Ni se les ocurra!, hay que hacer que todo salga bien!

Raikage:- MALDICIÓN

Gaara:- Calmese, Raikage

Los cinco kages estaban de pie, mirando posibles fisuras, y las había, muchas, pero no podían moverse, debido a lo peligroso que sería para la chica que tenía en brazos si lo dañaban a él

Gaara:- Confíe en Naruto

Calma, más calma

Hinata:- N-naruto!

La pequeña mente del chico empezó a iluminarse, empezó a haber un estruendo, una tormenta gigante se estaba desatando, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

Kaguro:- Jaja ahora qué

Dio un paso al frente

Kaguro:- Eh! si avanzas, ella morirá, no podrás salvarla, ya te dije chico, prueba otra cosa!

Dio otro paso

Kaguro:- Que quieres hacer!?

El imperturbable muchacho estaba acercándose, mientras el hombre se alejaba poco a poco

El chico levantó la mano y con un movimiento, hizo un pulgar hacia abajo

Naruto:- Estas acabado

Kaguro:- Qué?

Como si todo el lugar, conteniendo la respiración, no se escuchó ni un murmullo, y de pronto, sin poder contenerlo más, exploto en un solo grito

MODO SABIO, RASENGAN!

La velocidad del chico era planetaria, y justo en ese momento le siguieron varios gritos uno a uno

Kakashi:- BEE, LA CHICA!

La velocidad el jinchuriki fue maestra, justo cuando el rasengan impactaba en el estomago del atacante y volaba hacia el aire, la chica cayó en brazos del ninja de la niebla

Rápidamente la bola de energía se deshizo en un nanosegundo

Naruto:- CUBRANSEEEE!

El sujeto quien recibió el impacto, a pocos metros del suelo, ya no estaba

Todo quedó lleno de bullicio, pero ni el sacerdote ni el rubio estaban en la sala, se habían desvanecido

Hiashi:- HIJAA!

El hombre corrió junto con muchos de los amigos de ella a ver que tal estaba

Kiba:- Maldición

Ino:- Hinata!

Sakura:- Estas bien!?

La sofocante mirada de todos hizo meya en ella, pero logró recomponerse y decir que estaba bien

Raikage:- Que demonios ocurrió?

La Sannin miró por todas direcciones pero ni siquiera notó el chakra del muchacho

Tsunade:- Donde están!?

Chouji:- Shikamaru, que ocurrió?

El chico táctico se acicaló la nuca, pensando en lo que había hecho el rubio, pero no encontró explicación

Sakura:- Sasuke, que ocurrió?

El chico miró encima de su cabeza, luego esbozo una sonrisa

Sasuke:- Hizo su Jutsu, su nuevo justu, se lo llevó lejos de aquí

Y de pronto sucedió, una gran explosión en el aire, como un estruendo, se escuchó en lo alto

Lee:- Que fue eso!?

Konohamaru:- AFUERAA!

Todo el mundo salió como pudo, donde los civiles veían lo que parecía una gran voluta de humo y fuego por el aire

Sakura:- Q-que demonios?

Alguien salió de esa voluta, despedido como si fuera un meteorito apunto de estrellarse contra la tierra

Tsunade:- Es?...

Ichiraku ramen estaba por cerrar, padre e hija salieron afuera del local, el hombre estaba impresionado

Teuchi:- Es increíble lo mucho que comen la gente de otras tierras, agotamos toda la reserva, eh?, que sucede hija?

La muchacha estaba mirando al cielo, imitándola vio la gran bola de fuego apagándose

Teuchi:- Que raro, no dijeron nada de fuegos artificiales...

Forzó la vista, y con sus pequeños ojos vio algo que salía disparado, lo extraño de todo ello, es que eso tenía una cabellera dorada

Teuchi:- Je, curioso, pero...

En efecto, era el rubio, quién estaba por encima de las nubes, quién caía semi-inconciente

Consiguió abrir los ojos

"Que ocurre?"

La velocidad ascendía mientras veía el cielo nocturno

"Que gracioso... parece que estoy en el cielo"

Cayendo poco a poco, parecía tener peso pluma

"Qué bonito se ve todo desde esta distancia..."

Parecía no tener preocupaciones, ya que, sin duda, lo había conseguido, a pesar de todo, la salvó

Finalmente, todos sus temores, se desvanecieron

Finalmente, podía descansar un poco

Cerrando los ojos, logró encontrar la paz

Bueno, realmente no, después de todo, aún seguía en caída libre

Dejo de sentir la ráfaga de viento en su oído. Escuchó un cantar, un alegre cantar de pájaros

Abrió los ojos. Vio en un agreste lugar, rosas, tulipanes, lirios, cerezos, todos en un mismo sitio

Sintió pisar tierra firme

Escuchó una voz detrás de él

"Oye Naruto"

"Dime"

"Sabes cual es..."

"Si, lo sé"

Empezó a levantarse un viento gigantesco, y todas las flores se elevaron

"finalmente lo sé"

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, cayendo hacia la villa de la hoja.

.

.

.

 **CONTINÚA EN EL CAPITULO 21**


	21. Vamos a hablar

Run...run...

Se escuchaba un ruido como de sierra. Algo que repiqueteaba y poco a poco iba en crechendo.

Run...run...

El rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la penumbra absoluta. Igual daba si los mantenía abiertos o cerrados.

Tsk...Tsk...

El chico se empezó a perturbar

Tsk... tsk...

El incómodo ruido se agudizaba y ahora ya no se escuchaba tan lejano, se estaba acercando, como si estuviera al acecho

La persistente sensación de peligro iba en aumento, pero el chico no pensó en moverse, quizás creía que si no se movía se iría...

Tsk...

...Pero ahí seguía

Antes de que ocurra algo más desagradable el rubio decidió hablar en voz alta

-¿Q...qué ocurre?

El ruido se detuvo, pero aún seguía la sensación de presencia incómoda.

Y de pronto

Tsk...

-Hola? quien eres?

Si no era una cosa inteligente el que estuviera con el ¿se iba a dar por aludido al preguntar quién estaba ahí?, que estupidez...

El chico dio un salto de donde estaba tumbado y tomó de su bolsillo un Kunai

Al estar de pie el rubio se empezó a marear. Cuanto tiempo estaba inconsciente eso él no lo sabía, pero definitivamente lo suficiente como para quedar poco lúcido.

-Lo repetiré... ¿QUIÉN eres?

La mano del muchacho apretaba la afilada cuchilla con rigor pero eso solo le quitaba más fuerza a su maltratado consiente.

El rubio empezó a retroceder hasta topar con una pared. ¿Esto era un cuartucho? con el Kunai en alto aún en posición defensiva, se quedó quieto, pensando que en cualquier momento el que estuviera del otro lado de la cuchilla se movería. Un poco somnoliento, pero podría dar una embestida satisfactoria.

Pasaron unos segundos

Y se escuchó un agudo ruido, como si la cosa que estaba en algún punto en la oscuridad quisiera comunicarse

-eh...

El rubio empezó a dudar. ¿Y si era un perro viejo que se había colado donde sea que estuviera? ¿o algún pobre animal que buscaba comida y sin querer pensó que había algo ahí por lo que sacar tajada?, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero de alguna forma, el chico tomo esas ideas con mayor fuerza mientras pasaban los segundos y la criatura no parecía querer volver a emitir sonido alguno. Luego recordó que los ruidos sonaban como si estuvieran cerca del suelo, quizá el sonido de un hocico.

El chico bajo la cuchilla

-Bueno... creo que no es lo que pensaba...

El chico se acicaló la nuca mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación

Si era un perro tal vez podría guiarlo hacia una salida, ¿habría traído algunas croquetas? si no mal recordaba siempre tenía algunas en su bolsillo por si se encontraba con un animal salvaje en una misión y-

se escuchó un carraspeo

 **-¿Quieres salir de ahí?**

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco, rápidamente volvió a subir el kunai esta vez no estando muy seguro de si estaba despierto

-Qué!, q-quien eres?

El hombre que estaba al otro lado emitió un sonido, como si estuviera riendo. Quizá si le viera el rostro ahora mismo estaría sonriendo

 **-Pensé que ya sabias quién era yo ¿no nos habíamos hablado antes?**

La afirmación del hombre confundió al muchacho

-De que habla usted?, acaso lo conozco de algo?, qué es este lugar!?

Casi a gritos el chico exigía respuestas, pero el hombre no respondió, eso exasperó al chico con el Kunai

-Si no me dice nada tendré que atacarlo!, hable!

El hombre se aproximó con velocidad inaudita hacia el muchacho en alerta, no pudiendo evitarlo, logró quitarle el Kunai de un golpe y con un brazo lo lanzo como si fuera un muñeco al otro lado de lo que sea que era ese lugar

-Que dem-

- **Guarda silencio! si gritas mucho te escucharán!**

¿Quienes?, de que hablaba ese hombre? porque logró tumbarlo con facilidad?, le costaba moverse con gracilidad, a duras penas volvía a ponerse de pie

-Qué ocurre... no entiendo nada...

- **Típico de ti, pase lo que pase, tiene que olvidar lo importante**

-Vas a pagármela por tenerme aquí en cautiverio!

El hombre empezó a reír a carcajadas

- **De qué demonios hablas?, yo no te metí aquí, fuiste tú solito**

"eh"

 **-Bueno, estar en el radio de explosión de Kaguro teniendo en cuenta que es un rastrero que no podría atacar sin unos cuantos niveles de veneno en su abultado cuerpo es también una causa justa**

 **-** De qué estás hablando?... yo... auch!

El chico empezó a tener flashes

-Kaguro...

- **Si, Kaguro, el ninja que tantos problemas ha estado causando a todos ustedes por tanto tiempo...**

La voz laxa del misterioso hombre empezó a hacer eco en la cabeza del muchacho quien empezó a recordar cada uno de los últimos momentos

La fiesta, los invitados, el discurso, el atacante... la caída...

HINATA

-Que ocurrió con Hinata! dímelo!

 **-Tranquilo chico, ella está bien, lo lograste, por fin, la salvaste**

El corazón del rubio volvió a un pulso algo estable, sin estar completamente tranquilo, pero si profundamente aliviado

-Uff... menos mal, maldita sea, todo fue culpa mía

 **-A que te refieres?**

 **-** Si yo hubiera seguido el rastro de ese maldito tal como Sasuke me dijo nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. Ni la vieja Tsunade se hubiera descontrolado ni el incidente de la fiesta. Fuí demasiado perezoso

- **Eso no fue lo que te ocurrió**

Con un tono amenazador el hombre empezó a alzar un poco la voz

- **Tú sabes cual fue tu distracción principal, te lo he estado diciendo desde hace meses**

Aunque Naruto ignoraba muchas cosas de la situación actual, tenía bien en claro a que se refería aquel sujeto

-No necesitas decírmelo

 **-Fue un capricho**

-Claro que no!

El chico alzó la voz más de lo que el otro hombre le hubiera gustado

- **Shhh, no levantes el tono**

 **-** Tú me provocaste!

- **Bueno, lo que sea... solo, silencio.**

El hombre hizo un gruñido extraño, como si estuviera enfermo o algo así

-De acuerdo, pero quiero respuestas!, si no me dices que es este lugar y dónde están mis amigos, voy a gritar!

El hombre soltó un bufido muy extraordinario, ahora si que sonaba extraño

 **-Como quieras, pero tienes que prestar atención**

El chico se sentó en posición india, pero aquel sujeto empezó a gruñir

 **-No ahí!, ven, siéntate en la camilla**

¿Camilla?, sin hacer alguna observación rara el chico tanteó el aire con sus manos desnudas hasta tocar una barandilla de hierro, luego subió un poco más su mano hasta sentir una colcha mullida, con un rápido movimiento se paró y se sentó en lo que se supone había dicho era una camilla.

- **Muy bien, ahora sí, vamos a hablar**

 **...**

- **Lo primero que tienes que entender es que no estás despierto**

"Oh, eso explicaba muchas cosas"

 **-Estás en un trance o soñando o como quieras llamarlo**

El chico levantó su mano en la oscuridad, viéndose muy estúpido ya que nadie podía verlo hacerlo

- **Cuál es tu pregunta?**

O quizás si...

-Eh si esto es un sueño, como es que es tan...

 **-¿Lucido?, muy simple... porque no estás en cualquier sueño, estás en uno recurrente, uno que a medida que inicias el viaje a los recovecos de tu mente, fue cobrando más y más fuerza hasta convertirlo en un refugio, ¿te suena familiar?**

Realmente el chico ahora podía comprender ciertas cosas, pero aún tenía varias dudas

-Entonces, si esto es un sueño lucido en un refugio dentro de mi mente y sé que estoy soñando... ¿qué me retiene de despertar?

El hombre empezó a reír con su voz grave y afilada

 **-Yo**

"eh"

-¿Y quién eres tú?

El hombre se detuvo de responder de manera regular y se quedó en silencio, ¿qué significaba? ¿El era su inconsciente? ¿Su pensamiento racional manifestado en un hombre adulto con voz ronca y bufidos extraños? ¿Una manifestación de sus pecados?

-Eh... señor ¿Qué ocurre?

- **Nada, solamente... déjame pensarlo por unos momentos...**

El sujeto se tomo la última pregunta realmente en serio ¿tan complicado era identificarse?

- **De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no ahora... luego. Ahora mismo discutiremos porqué estas aquí**

El chico empezó a angustiarse

-Creo que se porqué estoy aquí, si esto es como dijo usted, un refugio, significa que me quedé aquí para resguardarme... ¿pero de qué?

- **Buena pregunta**

El hombre era astuto, aunque el chico no iba a reconocerlo, lo estaba guiando hacia donde quería

-Lo siento, pero si no va a responder quién es usted entonces me quedaré en silencio. Hasta que no responda, yo no respondo.

- **De acuerdo**

"¿De verdad?" "¿Así sin más?"

-Pero...

 **-Me parece justo. Pero ten en cuenta que en cualquier momento alguien vendrá y despertarás... y te quedarás sin resolver las dudas que te carcomen por dentro**

 **"** Demonios"

-Yo puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento... ¿verdad? volver... esto es mi cabeza después de todo

- **Si... pero yo no estaré aquí**

-QUÉ! PERO ESO NO ES JUS-

 **-Shhh! guarda silencio!**

El silencioso ambiente ahora estaba algo tenso, de alguna forma, el rubio entendía por qué

- **No tenemos mucho tiempo... así qué tú decides...**

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición..."

- **Que decidiste?-**

 **-** Está bien, de acuerdo, tú ganas, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera

El rubio estaba seguro que el hombre estaba sonriendo, aunque no podía verlo a simple vista

-Pero antes, hazme una pequeña aclaración

Con un tono de duda, el hombre respondió

- **De acuerdo**

-Por qué cuando me desperté... más bien, cuando entré en esta realidad tú no me hablaste? quiero decir, incluso cuando levanté el Kunai aún no me dijiste nada!, por qué?

- **Jejeje, muy simple, por si no eras tú**

 **"** eh"

 **-Si sabes que hay ninjas capaces de transferir de mente cierto?, tenía que estar seguro, te estaba analizando**

 **-** Pero como-

 **-Suficiente, ahora me toca a mí**

Las respuestas a medias lo estaban empezando a cansar

 **-Quedamos en que esto era tu refugio ¿cierto? a lo que preguntaste abiertamente de qué te resguardabas**

 **-** Ajá...

 **-Ahora... quiero que hagas un ejercicio de memoria... ¿recuerdas lo último que ocurrió?**

-Bueno... recuerdo a Kaguro sí, también la explosión... pero nada más

- **Eso fue hace una semana, seguro que nada más?**

¿A qué demonios se refería este sujeto?

-Realmente no... quiero decir, si lo supiera lo recordaría verdad?

- **No si lo que quieres es suprimir ese recuerdo**

El rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso

- **Tranquilo chico, ahora escucha ¿recuerdas la otra vez que interactuaste conmigo, como fue?**

Por supuesto que sí

\- Tres meses atrás-

 **"No te preocupes"**

¿Eh..?

La figura que yacía en el suelo, ahora empieza a incorporarse, la voz le había retumbado en sus oídos

 **"Las cosas están mal, pero pueden ponerse peor, tienes que estar listo para aquello"**

La figura ahora de pie, escucha con atención lo que la lacónica voz le está diciendo

 **"Si quieres volverte mejor, tienes que aceptarte tal cual eres, no puedes con todo tu solo"**

El chico que ahora ve a su alrededor con incredibilidad, empieza a tener dudas

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

 **"Si vas a volver fuera, ten por seguro que las cosas no te van a salir bien"**

"Por qué?, quien eres?"

 **"Pero no todo está perdido, tienes un ideal que cumplir, una vez que asimiles lo primero, podrás avanzar con lo segundo"**

"De acuerdo..."

El chico ahora resignado a escuchar la voz, empieza a caminar por el blanquecino pasillo

"Oye, eres mi conciencia?

 **"Solo depende de ti"**

 **...**

 **-** Que insinuabas cuando me hablabas de esa manera?

- **Precisamente, al peligro inminente que era Kaguro, ten en cuenta que él no atacó directamente muchas veces, él dejó que su gas se esparciera por la aldea, alterando cognitivamente a las personas, incluido a ti, no fueron pocas las veces que una amenazaba invisible rectaba por tu mente para que tuvieras pesadillas**

 **-¿** Te refieres a las pesadillas del rescate?

 **-Exacto, ese ninja descarado que insistía en que no podrías salvar a aquella muchacha, puaj, un imbécil como aquel, no sé cómo te las arreglas para imaginártelos tan repugnantes**

El chico empezó a sentir un vacío en su estomago, no quería recordar aquello, tanto por dentro de sus sueños como por fuera de ellos todo era un completo desastre en esos tiempos

-Mi refugio era aquel y me estaba castigando a mi mismo ¿verdad? por no estar a la altura de la situación...

- **Más o menos ya estas comprendiendo**

-Si en esos momentos estoy refugiándome y castigándome... ¿Por qué ahora no ocurre lo mismo, por qué no estoy sufriendo como en aquellas ocasiones?

El chico estaba empezando a deprimirse, pensando en que quizá ahora mismo esté en problemas

- **Muy simple, porque yo lo impedí**

Ok, esto si era extraño

-Eres mi ángel guardián o algo así?

- **Podría decirse... pero son más corpóreo que eso**

Solo estaba divagando, en realidad no quería llegar a ese punto todavía y Naruto lo intuía

-Pero aún no sé porque me estoy refugiando...

- **Piensa, porqué lo hacías antes?... o más bien... por quién?**

La voz del rubio empezó a apagarse

 **-** I...no...

- **Quién?, no te escuché bien?**

"Será maldito"

-Ino!, ¿de acuerdo?, Ino, me refugiaba de ella, de mis sentimientos por ella

El hombre empezó a reír por lo bajo

-Te parece gracioso?

- **Me divierte tu reacción, pareces como un niño que admite que robo una paleta**

Lo estaba exasperando

-Yo... solo, me sentía extraño. Como si eso no hubiera tenido que suceder... lo mío con Ino... creo que estaba angustiado por lo de Hinata, me sentí tan mal por eso y no sé qué me pasó... solo estaba cuestionándome todo el rato, escapando de mis responsabilidades...

- **Otra vez te excusas**

-Mira no sé qué quieres que diga sí?, lo de ella fue solo un escape, una válvula que hacía que respirara

- **Era más que eso**

-Pero

- **Te enamoraste de la mujer que no te correspondía**

-De que hablas!?

El chico ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza, era extraño hablar de esto con un hombre misterioso, ni siquiera con Sakura admitiría una cosa así

 **-Sabes lo que ocurrió cuando todo el mundo se enteró de tu relación con ella**

Bueno, realmente apenas lo cuestionaban, quizás Shikamaru quería verlo muerto en aquel instante en que se lo dijeron pero nadie más estaba mirándolo mal

- **Exacto, nada, todo quedó frito luego que rompieron desde luego, pero tú no recuerdas qué fue lo que pensaron en aquel momento**

 **-** No entiendo la relación de esto con todo lo demás

- **Me refiero a que quizás, tú sabías que algo extraño ocurría, por eso ocultaste tu relación por demasiado tiempo. Creyendo qué el día en que ella te dejara ya todo volvería a la normalidad, hasta que ocurrió lo de Sai...**

 **-** No me lo recuerdes!, ese asunto está zanjado

- **Sabes por qué te pusiste así?**

 **-** D-detente

- **Porque tú estabas poseído por ella. Sin quererlo, te habías enamorado complet-**

 **-** DETENTE!

El bramido del chico hizo que todo alrededor se sacuda de forma violenta, como si hubieran accionado una enorme bomba cerca de dónde se encontraba aquel cuarto

- **Sabes por qué no lo admites?, porque creíste que solo era una aventura, pero en verdad quedaste profundamente enamorado y sabes que eso es muy malo para tí**

El chico se resignó a responder de manera vehemente

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

- **La razón de porqué estas aquí, ahora mismo, es por este mismo motivo. Estas en serios problemas, mocoso.**

...

En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de una cosa, más no lo dijo de inmediato. Esperaría, al menos un poco más hasta enterarse de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Pero quiso hacer un repaso de lo que descubrió hasta el momento: Su mente es su escondite. Entendedla que estaba ahí para ocultarse de sus sentimientos más profundos. Los más peligrosos, los que siempre lograban dejarlo incapacitado para pensar con claridad.

Su refugio podía moldearse. Antes, su sitio era un sitio apartado, extranjero para sus soñadores ojos. Su menoría indicaba que los lugares donde visitaba no eran reales. no obstante tenían algo en común con la realidad, eran similares, si, pero además: iban un paso más adelante. Cuando él tuvo la misión de rescatar a Shikamaru y Chouji en el pueblo de Yami su establecimiento mental no era diferente de aquellas suburbanas calles. Después, cuando hubo una resolución del paradero de Nara, el lugar varío lo suficiente para que haya una ruptura, haciendo que su espacio seguro sea un parque de Konoha. Las plazas y los locales y los bosques los conocía, pero en ese mismo parque fue donde antes le había hecho la insinuosa pregunta a la florista. También era el lugar donde se empezó a repetir y recriminarse a sí mismo por no poder salvarla... hasta que finalmente lo hizo, aunque fuese a Hinata. ¿Podía ver el futuro?, si ese era el motivo de porque todo era tan extraño entonces quizás podría llevar la delantera esta vez, si tan solo supiera dónde se encontraba su lugar seguro ahora...

-Oye Ángel Guardián

El chico paró de cavilar por un segundo y posó sus adormilados ojos al frente suyo, estando seguro que su interlocutor aún seguía ahí

- **No soy tu ángel guardián, pero aún así, no tienes a nadie más aquí así qué... dime que quieres mocoso.**

El rubio empezó a acicalarse el brazo, quizás su nuevo amigo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto pero... habría que intentarlo

-Puedes... ¿encender la luz? está muy oscuro y no puedo ver donde estoy realmente

El hombre al otro lado hizo un leve quejido y luego le espetó al muchacho

- **Perdón por la penumbra, es que estoy más cómodo si no me ven**

Eso no se oía muy confortable

- **Sin embargo te puedo decir donde estamos si eso te ayuda a orientarte. Es un cuarto de hospital.**

Por supuesto, en realidad tenía que haberlo adivinado por la camilla, y también entendía que aquel sujeto estaba posado en otra. Aunque realmente no se sentía como un hospital. No olía como uno, no se escuchaba a gente al otro lado del cuarto pasar. Parecía estar confinado hacia el vacio. Apostaba que si desplazaba la puerta para salir a un pasillo en realidad se caería hasta el infinito... si realmente hubiera puerta que abrir.

-Esto me sigue pareciendo incómodo... ¿que se supone que hago en un hospital? ¿estoy herido o algo así?

 **-No realmente, al menos, no ahora. Pero ¿no recuerdas un punto donde tenías que ir a un hospital después de la divertida fiesta de Tsunade?, quizás, porque te calló mal un canapé en mal estado o...**

 **-...** estar herido

"POR SUPUESTO!"

esto lo recordaba, poco a poco, el lugar se empezó a sacudir otra vez, pero esta vez no podía pararlo. Esto tenía que verlo

...

...

...

Más y más adentro, pasillo a pasillo, veía techos que se movían, pero no sentía que lo hicieran

Escuchaba varías voces

Una decía "a un lado!" con suma agresividad, ¿tan urgente era lo que sea que estén llevando? otra parecía estar incluso más iracunda pidiendo a gritos donde estaba la sala de urgencias

Poco a poco fue escuchando una voz familiar

"Aún lado... todos!, dejen pasar a Naruto, oh! maldición!, Kiba rápido un desfrilador"

Qué demonios, kiba

Sakura:- Date prisa!

La camilla era rápidamente llevada con una velocidad exorbitante, creciendo más y más la energía con la que era empujado

Naruto:- Que... está-

Kiba:- Shh no hables idiota, puedes perder energía, ten, Sakura!

Pronto la visión del chico se detuvo, mirando un único techo. Uno distinto, nunca lo había visto, pero su mirada de aquel extraño rincón fue invadida por las caras de dos chicas sollozas con las encharcadas mejillas de ambas, una no paraba de acercarse y tocar sus labios contra los suyos, confundiéndolo aún más...

Tsunade:- Apártate Hinata, uno... dos... DESPEJEN!

Sintiendo una horrible sensación de hormigueo, sus sentidos lo abandonan

Ino:- Él estaba consciente, porqué lo desfibrilan?

La preocupada florista miró con ojos sollozos a su amiga quién estaba igual de angustiada

Sakura:- Porque su corazón paró de latir

Con una declaración sombría ambas se apartaron mientras que Hinata lloraba cerca de la mano de su amado novio

Tsunade:- Uno... Dos... DESPEJEN!

Todos alrededor tenían su corazón en un puño, rápidamente empezaron a entrar los kages con una cantidad ingente de personas atrás suyos

Raikague:- Cómo está el muchacho Tsunade!

La afilada mirada de la rubia mayor se posó en el robusto hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

Tsunade:- ESTOY EN ELLO!, ESTOY EN ELLO!... DOS... DESPEJEN!

La pelirosa barrió la habitación en busca de su compañero de equipo con el pelo azabache, pero solo halló miradas preocupadas que se posaban en el frio cuerpo del rubio, de gente que conocía y que no conocía también

Sakura:- Donde estas Sasuke...

Mientras todos animaban al rubio éste notaba como sus sentidos volvían, poco a poco

Tsunade:- Shh...SILENCIO!, DEJENME ESCUCHAR!

La mujer acercó su oído al pecho del chico

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie respiró

Y luego

Tsunade:- ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!

Las exultantes palabras de la mayor hizo que todos volvieran a elevar la voz entusiasmados

Maito Guy: YO SABÍA QUE LO CONSEGUIRÍA!, LO SABÍA!

El maestro del equipo diez estaba saltando para hacerse oir entre tantas personas ahogadas en gritos

Pero el chico no escuchaba alegría, solo escuchaba un lamento... un lamento que estaba cerca de él, esforzándose lo suficiente volteo la mirada a su derecha y vió en el suelo a una bella chica con ojos en lagrimas repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento, lo siento Naruto"

Sus sentidos estaban volviendo, y podía sentir su brazo, elevándolo lo suficiente logró tocar la caliente mejilla de la bella joven

Naruto:- No... te preocupes Hinata... fue culpa mía...

Y todo se desvaneció

Volvió la oscuridad

El rubio parpadeó varias veces pero no pudo aclarecer su vista

-¿Eso es todo?

Una risa ronca fue escuchada al otro lado de la camilla

-¿ **Que esperabas?, no estabas del todo consiente en ese momento pero puedes intuir donde estas ahora ¿verdad?**

Con un deje de aprensión el chico tocó la manta de la colcha donde estaba sentado

-Esta es la camilla donde me trajeron ¿verdad?... aquí me reanimaron...

Una culpa recorrió su columna vertebral. Algo no estaba bien

-¿Por qué ella estaba pidiendo disculpas?

- **Eso lo tendrás que descubrir ahora...**

Esto empezaba a verse como un rompecabezas

Y la cabeza del rubio ya estaba suficientemente rota

-Pero... ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo de una vez!? Esto es muy exasperante!

El hombre oscuro que estaba al otro lado de la mirada del rubio pareció moverse y volvió a hablar

- **Está bien, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que por culpa de la conmoción que sufriras al descubrirlo inmediatamente despertaras y desgraciadamente para tí nunca volveremos a tener esta conversación cuando cierres los ojos otra vez**

"No parece justo, pero está bien para mi, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo en esta condenada habitación...

...pero por otro lado, ¿que pasa si simplemente hago lo que el pide y empiezo a indagar en mi memoria poco a poco?, realmente no sé que día de la semana es, tampoco recuerdo la última vez que comí algo... ESO ERA MOTIVO SUFICIENTE PARA DESPERTAR DE UNA VEZ ¿QUE TAL SI MI CUERPO ESTÁ DESFALLECIENDO POR LA DESNUTRICIÓN? NO PUEDO PERDER MÁS TIEMPO!"

Mientras Naruto se debatía si había hecho lo correcto el hombre carraspeó, con cierta parsimonia y empezó a emitir sonidos raros

"Pero si no tengo otra posibilidad para volver entonces tengo que aceptar lo que proponga, algunas veces hay que hacer las cosas con calma, pensar en cada plan... aunque ese no sea mi estilo. ¿PERO QUE TAL SI ESTE EXTRAÑO SUJETO TE TIENDE UNA TRAMPA?, ESTAS VULNERABLE EN ESTA CIRCUNSTANCIA, ¡TONTO!

-Eso no es posible!, ya sé quién es!

El hombre oscuro se detuvo por un segundo, cambiando su posible aclaración por una pregunta

-¿ **Sabes quién soy?**

 **-¿** Qué?

 **-¿hm?**

La rencilla interna del muchacho se frenó de inmediato al darse cuenta que habló en voz alta. Empezó a acelerar su línea de pensamientos a una respuesta correcta

-Yo... realmente no importa... jejeje, oye, dime, crees que puedes cancelar mi proposición de resolver mi duda?, es que lo estuve pensando y-

- **Estaba lamentándolo porque ella frenó tu corazón con su técnica**

 **-** QUE!?

De pronto, como un golpe seco, Naruto empezó a rememorar la silueta de ella, con una palma en alto, las manos le empezaron a sudar.

La indiferencia en las palabras de su interlocutor indicaba su objetivo

-...

El rubio quedó en silencio por un periodo de tiempo, absorbiendo la idea, luego de recordarla de súbito

Si no tenía nada que decir, la otra parte tomaría la palabra, el tiempo era hielo fuera del congelador

-¿ **Ya contemplaste la situación?**

La voz sonó áspera, como si la pregunta fuera de test y la respuesta tendría como consecuencia el ganar unos puntos extra

El rubio no contestó

...

...

...

Un remolino de viento parecía girar alrededor de Naruto, él con los ojos cerrados, por un momento pensó estar en una turbia tormenta

Pa su alivio, ese no era el caso

Sin embargo, estaba en el aíre

Sin nada que frenase su cuerpo de caer abruptamente contra el suelo

"Creo que estoy en problemas"

La pronta recuperación de la razón no le hizo ningún bien al chico, tenía en medio de una envoltura de sentimientos que iban de la preocupación a la confusión que ahora pasaban por su cabeza como si de un desfile de pasarela se tratasen: sin tiempo para apreciarlos

Tampoco hizo ningún bien que de pronto su caída se hubiera detenido

Sai:- Te tengo!

Sintiendo calidez de los brazos del artista, quiso quedarse petrificado, sintiendo la brisa por su piel y viendo el inmaculado cielo que poco a poco se hacía más pequeño

Sai:- No te preocupes, llegaremos en tierra en unos momentos

Realmente tendría que estar agradecido, pero también se sentía un poco angustiado

Naruto:- Oye... Sai

Sai:- Hm?

El rápido descenso del ave que Sai estaba montando hizo que el Uzumaki se sintiera aún más angustiado

Naruto:- Tengo que decir algo ¿verdad? no creo que esté en condiciones para...

Sai:- Si te es una molestia no deberías insistir en hacerlo, no te preocupes

Un leve asentimiento mental hizo que sus músculos se relajaran y dejó tenderse un poco más de tiempo

Sai:- Bueno... aquí estamos

Naruto.- mn?

La casi somnolienta mirada del rubio pasó por el pálido rostro de Sai hasta quedarse impresa en las abarrotadas calles de Konoha, conciudadanos empezaron a acercarse hasta la gigantesca ave del artista

Naruto:- oh, diablos... jeje...

Tan pronto como puso sus pies en tierra volvió a ser elevado por los ciudadanos mientras que sin poder evitarlo se sintió en un sueño bastante denso

Naruto:- Oigan... de verdad que no tengo fuerza para esto... bájenme... me hacen cosquillas... jeje

La risueña risa del muchacho fue acallada por un gran tronido de aplausos y vitoreó diciendo "VIVA NARUTO EL SALVADOR!" y frases igual de incomodas

En el tumulto se podía escuchar a un revoltoso muchacho agitando el puño al aire y riendo locamente, con una victoria dibujada en sus ojos

Shizune:- Pssst, Konohamaru, deja de saltar!, que no logro ver nada!

Detrás de la recta discípula de la hokage, una chica estaba queriendo abrirse paso entre la multitud para poder acercarse, tendida de la mano por una reluciente chica con los ojos perla

Ino:- No te preocupes, llegaremos a verlo, espero que Sai esté con él- Oiga no empuje!

La tímida acompañante de la florista estaba siendo presionada contra la cantidad ingente de personas exultantes y rebosantes de alegría mientras que su guía se esforzaba en abrirse pasos entre la multitud

Hinata:- Oye... Ino... d-de verdad, no es necesario esto... p-puedo hablar con Naruto cuando esté disponible... ahora no...

La rubia se giró hacia su avergonzada amiga y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa

Ino:- De ninguna manera, él tiene que hablar contigo, se alegrará mucho de verte ahí junto a él... aunque ahora que lo dices... supongo que- hey!, no empuje!, con más calma!

Desde en medio de la calle solo se veían cabezas y más cabezas agitándose, dentro del tumulto era indistinguible cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad, era imposible teniendo al salvador de Konoha ahí mismo, entre ellos. Un poco más alejados del jolgorio, se veía una kunoichi con un moreno que estaba sonriendo, para ella, esa era una señal bastante mala

Sakura:- Oye... Sasuke, por qué estas...

El moreno se giró y miró a su extrañada compañera de equipo

Sasuke:- Sabes por qué, ese tonto casi se mata por salvar a la Hyuga y su mayor preocupación de hace un rato solamente era si podría o no recitar una oración

La comprobación de esta hipótesis hizo que Sakura también esbozara una leve sonrisa Es curioso como todas las cosas que le ocurren a Naruto sean tan extraordinarias para el resto de los mortales, y no tan mortales...

Sakura:- Por cierto!

La cara de la pelirosa cambió casi automáticamente

Sakura:- Has visto a Hinata?, estaba junto a Kiba y Yami cuando la ví y...

La revelación le golpeó como una piedra

Sakura:- Maldita sea!, escuché a la tonta de Ino diciendo que la llevaría junto a Naruto... espero y no lo haya hecho...

Sasuke.- Por qué no?

El interés repentino del renegado sorprendió a la pelirosa, quien esperaba estar pensando en voz alta, como tantas veces que hablaba de otras personas con él

Sakura:- Bueno... ella no se lleva muy bien con la gente... es así desde pequeña... un problema con su padre supongo...

El Uchiha asintió e inquirió un leve "jum"

Sasuke:- Similar a mi caso también... el idiota de mi hermano siempre se llevaba la atención de mi padre... pensaba que de alguna forma le decepcionaba que no fuera tan bueno como mi primogénito... me hacía dudar de mi mismo, tenerme más rencor a mi que a ellos...

La sorprendente confesión del moreno sorprendió a la pelirosa ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo?, el moreno finalmente se estaba abriendo ante Sakura

Sakura:- Se que no debería dudar pero... ¿por qué compartes los pensamientos de tu infancia conmigo?

El corazón de la pelirosa empezó a latir con más fiereza, mientras el chico la miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos de los cuales ella había soñado tantas veces que lo mirasen con la misma intensidad que en este preciso instante

Sasuke:- Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no? si quiero ser tu novio, necesito sincerarme contigo

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, su mente se detuvo completamente con una mirada que dibujaba incredibilidad en cada uno de sus resquicios

No pudo emular palabra alguna

Sasuke:- ...

Ni una sola replica

Sasuke:- Sakura?

Mientras que la multitud seguía agitando al rubio por los aires este simplemente parecía estar en un estado placebo permanente, incluso dejó de sentir vergüenza y empezaba a reír con más alegría si cabía, no podía detener el sentimiento de felicidad que cada vez crecía más y más en el, todas las personas que estaban allí con el, justo ahí, justo ahora... hasta que la vio... la llegó a ver acercándose y pidió amablemente que lo bajen para poder verla mejor...

El corazón del rubio rebozaba de alegría y parecía estar danzando, sus latidos repiqueteaban acorde a las alegres ovaciones de la agradable multitud

Nada podría arruinarlo, NADA!

El artista miró como ahora el rubio estaba parado delante de su novia y de Hinata, la chica le estaba diciendo algo, pero el atolondrado Uzumaki no parecía estar escuchándola, simplemente parecía algo perdido

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal

El rubio se abalanzo sin miramiento ninguno y dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica que tenía delante y sin poder contenerse le otorgo el beso más apasionado que podría haber dado...

La mano de la florista apretó con fuerza a la ojiperlada, que empezó a temblar

La multitud fue apagando su jolgorio de uno en uno hasta que final solo se escucharon suspiros agudos

Luego de unos intensos segundos de alegría el rubio separó sus labios de la mujer que acaba de besar y se dio cuenta

Ino:-... N-naruto...

La alegría del momento se había desvanecido por completo... La sangre del rubio estaba helándose

El rubio parpadeo varias veces, separándose su abrazo y mirando de reojo a la ojiperla, quien estaba al lado de la chica a la que había besado

"Tiene que ser un error..."

De pronto, el rubio completamente de hielo, se fue acercando a la morena, quién sin verlo se apartó de él

Naruto:- H-hinata... yo... Ino...

Se fue acercando cada vez más, la Hyuga simplemente cerró sus parpados con fuerza, esperando no estar ahí, simplemente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

¿Que acababa de ocurrir?, por qué el rubio que la había salvado hace unos minutos atrás... esto es mentira... es mentira... ES BASURA

La velocidad de la palma de la Huyga frenó el avance del rubio quién a su vez empezó a trastabillar... hasta caer

La multitud empezó a poner caras horrorizadas

Hinata seguía sin abrir los ojos, quizás ni siquiera consciente de lo que había hecho, sin embargo Ino ya estaba empezando a llorar, rápidamente el artista agarro a la florista del hombro y la empezó a consolar, mientras que la ojiperla abrió los ojos y parecía atónita

Naruto estaba en el piso, completamente inmóvil

Tsunade.- Uff... que ocurrió la gente parece de pronto preocupado...

La sannin estaba de pie junto a los otros kages, Gaara fue el primero en darse cuenta del problema

Gaara:- Naruto... su chakra... se desvaneció

Todas las personas alrededor del kage abrieron los ojos con increíble incomprensión

.

Sasuke.- Algo pasó... espera aquí

Sakura.- Qué?, algo que?

La regocijada kunoichi de pronto volvió a la realidad, mirando como el Uchicha se acercaba a la multitud

¿Qué ocurre?... el chakra de Naruto parece haberse hecho muy pequeño

NARUTO!

De un salto salió corriendo siguiendo la hilera de una larga cantidad de personas de la aldea

El grito de todos empezó a hacer eco en la mente del rubio

quien sin embargo no podía moverse

"NARUTO, QUE OCURRIÓ!?"

"DONDE ESTÁ SASUKE?, NARUTO!, AGUANTA"

"MALDITA SEAS MOCOSO, ALEJENSE DEL CUERPO, LO LLEVARÉ"

Las elevadas voces que el chico escuchó fueron repitiéndose una a una

...

...

...

Maldita sea, ahora si lo entendía, se sintió como un balde de agua fría, como despertar de una horrible pesadilla

-No puede ser...

 **-Sí puede ser... y me temo que así fue**

La voz de su interlocutor no sonaba recriminatoria, sino con mucho pesar, quizás eso ayudo al chico a quedarse más tiempo con los ojos cerrados sin alterarse más de la cuenta

 **-Es una pena sin duda...**

El rubio no quería escucharlo, se sentía obsoleto. Quería desaparecer, si, pero adonde ir?, si abría la puerta que tenía tras de sí estaba seguro que se desplomaría y volvería a un amargo despertar en algún lugar que no conocería

 **-No te preocupes mocoso... créeme, ella te perdonará -** El enigmático hombre se puso de pie mientras seguía con la vista fija **\- después de todo, estabas envenenado**

Envenenado o no... Esa no era excusa para su comportamiento, la tenía delante, sabía lo que hacía, lo que su cuerpo hacía

-Dime algo...

- **Hm?**

El rubio alejo su vista del suelo y trató de ver a su misterioso amigo a través de la espesa negrura

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí? ahora mismo, digo... yo... esto...

La lengua del chico empezó a enredarse, quizá-

Se escucho un poderoso estruendo, la habitación estaba colapsando

Las camillas empezaron a moverse, como si en un traqueteo de un tren se viera envuelto

 **-Ponte de pie... llegó el momento**

...

Sin entenderlo de todo, el chico se puso de pie, ladeo su vista y se quedó viendo adonde creía que estaba la silueta, éste, seguro devolviéndole la mirada, estaba con una mano extendida

- **Vas a despertar**

El traqueteo inmediato volvió a suceder, esta vez más fuerte que antes

- **Escucha con atención Naruto, hay una cosa que tienes que saber... la razón de porqué estas aquí, en realidad, es una muy concreta, que sucedió hace unas horas e inmediatamente deberías entender que tienes que actuar de inmediato, no te preocupes, posiblemente te pongan al margen de todo...**

El rubio seguía escuchando con las palabras en la boca, sin capacidad para dejarlas salir

Otro traqueteo hizo que el cuerpo del chico choque de refilón contra la camilla, terminando su recorrido por el suelo

-auch!, esto duele... a pesar de no ser real del todo

- **Muy bien, ya casi estás listo -** Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el chico- **hay algo que querías decirme?**

De nuevo la mente del rubio se disolvió como el chocolate

-No!, nada...

De pronto sucedió, la silueta empezó a desvanecerse, con él, el resto del cuarto empezó a iluminarse, todo el espacio cerrado quedó adornado por una penetrante luz blanquecina que iba destellando con más fuerza, acaparando todos los resquicios del lugar

De pronto todo quedó en blancura absoluta, hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos

Vio un techo

Reconocía ese techo

Era el techo de su cuarto

Pronto la vista del techo se vio ocupada por una melena de color rosa chicle

Sakura:- N...naruto?

Su cabeza volvió a recobrar los sentidos, y como si de un recuerdo lejano se tratara, se le devolvieron los momentos pasados

Lo recordaba todo

El tonto de Kurama no le aclaró que Sasuke había desaparecido


	22. Atrapado por los tres frentes

Desconocido:- Ok, esto es...

Un hombre con la cara cubierta estaba leyendo un libro de sospechoso contenido para adultos, mientras que otro más atrás estaba con una herramienta en la mano, desmenuzando un aparato con mucha delicadeza

Desconocido:- Interesante...

El hombre que tenía la revista en la mano dejó de leer en un momento dado

Desconocido:- Guau... esto no me lo esperaba... y si retiro esto... ay!

El sujeto con el cabello plateado guardó la revista en un rápido movimiento de muñeca

Kakashi:- Oiga, disculpe... pero que descubrió?

Desconocido:- O si... eh?, ah! nada importante

Kakashi:- Que extraño, hace un momento te escuché... fascinado

Desconocido:-Nah, es solo que me gusta mucho el material con que fue construido este dispositivo, pero nada más

El hombre que estaba con el ninja plateado, según el raikage, había logrado desactivar muchos dispositivos de tecnología avanzada. No se le podía engañar con un truco barato con bomba de humo. Una vez consiguió rescatar un edificio con rehenes dentro gracias a su astucia: descubriendo un extraño aparato que iba a ser usado más adelante para fulminar a todos los ninjas que entrasen a salvar a las víctimas. Se le reconoció como un héroe anónimo, pero gracias a que en un momento dado, ayudó al hermano pequeño del Raikage a sortear un obstáculo que vinculaba cuerdas trampa y proyectiles ocultos, se le fue reconocido.

Pero según Kakashi, este sujeto no era nada más que un pasante

Kakashi:- Dime... cuando tendrás li-

Desconocido:- Ya esta!, oiga, hay algún lugar donde pueda comer algo?, es que pensar en una bateria de calentamiento solar me da mucha hambre

Kakashi:- Una... qué?, espera, ya está?

El hombre le tendió el artilugio al ninja plateado mientras que miraba incrédulo el aparatejo

Kakashi:- De verdad?... no tiene nada?

Desconocido:- En absoluto, algo me dice que aquel hombre no se dio cuenta o simplemente lanzaba un farol, pero escuché que explotó así que... probablemente no lo sabía...

Kakashi:- Ok... gracias

Mientras se giraba para irse del pequeño lugar fue interrumpido por un leve carraspeo procedente a espalda suya

Desconocido:- No me dijo ningún sitio para poder comer...

...

Ino Yamanaka estaba en la florería. Esto no es nada destacable, teniendo en cuenta que es su trabajo, además de salvar la aldea como Kunoichi, vende preciosos lirios a gente que le gustan mucho las decoraciones, o que cree en los métodos tradicionales para conquistar a alguien.

Aunque está vez ella no estaba vendiendo mucho

Ino:- Uf... que suplicio de día... espero y pueda cerrar de una vez el local e irme directament-

El fatigado soliloquio de la rubia fue interrumpido por la aparición de un ninja que ella conocía desde hace mucho tiempo

Ino:- Ah... hola Shikamaru...

Shikamaru:- Hola, quería ver que tal andabas

Eso no significaba lo que él dijo exactamente. Cuando el ninja con coleta decía algo en realidad lo hacía parecer otra cosa. Por lo tanto, cuando le decía a alguien, "que tal andabas" en realidad quería decir algo más, digamos, de importancia. Ella ya sabía su método y estaba intentando averiguar que es lo que quería

Ino:- Oye... ya suéltalo, para que vienes?

Shikamaru:- Pss... Tan raro es ver el local de mi amiga?

La sonrisa sorna del Shikamaru hizo que todo se viera aún mas sospechoso

Ino:- Como sea, hoy tampoco vino nadie, a la gente ya no le gustan las decoraciones con flores de esta clase...

Con los ojos velados por la nostalgia, la chica poso su mano en la cara y empinó el codo, mientras que su expresión decía que empezó a soñar despierta. En tanto, el chico con coletas paseó su vista por los distintos arreglos florales que estaban al descubierto

Shikamaru:- Son malos tiempos, ayer empezó a llover. No creo que la gente esté interesada ahora mismo en comprar bonitos lirios

Ino:- Teniendo en cuenta lo de Sasuke...

Shikamaru:- Eso está por verse

La chica bajó el brazo, estaba claro que nunca le cayó bien el ninja renegado a su amigo, eso la hizo divertirse

Shikamaru:- De que te ríes?

Ino:- No, de nada, por cierto Shikamaru

Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer la sonrisa pícara

Ino:- Que tal te fue con Temari?, me habías dicho que estaban saliendo... eso quiere dec-

Shikamaru:- Eso no te interesa

La rubia puso una cara extrañada, el estratega no estaba para hablar de aquello

Shikamaru:- Y dime, que tal Sai?, lo estuviste viendo recientemente?

La sonrisa divertida que se imaginaba que iba a tener en este punto de la conversación se fue desvaneciendo. Mientras le daba una mirada reservada a su interlocutor, empezó a susurrar una palabras inentendibles

Shikamaru:- Qué?, no te escuché muy bien...

Ino:- No te incumbe!

Shikamaru:- Bueno... tu empezaste, además, parecías bastante feliz hace una semanas con él...

La conversación se puso tensa, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, en realidad tampoco a Shikamaru le gustaba hablar de aquel momento

Ino:- No fue nada... de verdad, eso no cambió mi relación

Shikamaru:- Puedes apostarlo... sin duda

La mirada sombriá del ninja con coletas empezó a caer pesadamente en los ojos de la kunoichi

Ino:- Oye... porque viniste aquí?, ya dímelo de una vez, estoy por cerrar igualmente, así que si quieres que haga algún encargo, solo pídemelo

Shikamaru:- No es eso... en realidad estaba haciendo tiempo... hable con Sakura, ella me dijo que él despertó...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa para rápidamente volver a cerrarlos con un deje de culpabilidad

Ino:- Vaya... qué alegría!, ojalá se vuelva a poner estable

Shikamaru:- Sin duda

Todo volvió a ponerse incómodo otra vez, mientras los dos jóvenes seguían estáticos

Ino:- Eso es todo?... digo, está bien, pero nada más?

La respuesta en realidad ya se la sabia, lo cual empezó a fastidiarla

Shikamaru:- Bueno... si, supongo

Ino:- Dime una cosa, por qué le diste tantas vueltas?

Shikamaru:- Yo, es que estaba queriendo iniciar una conversación, ya sabes... para romper el hielo

Ino:- Ese no es el punto. Vienes hasta aquí, cosa que nunca haces, para decirme que Naruto se recuperó. Te conozco, Shikamaru, podías habérmelo dicho cuando hubiese cerrado o cuando nos reuniéramos con Chouji en cualquier momento. Pero parece que inmediatamente después de que te enteraste saliste corriendo a decírmelo...

La mirada gélida del ninja con coleta se apartó de la penetrante mirada de la florista

Ino:- Es como si... como si fuera de urgencia que yo lo sepa, ¿Por qué creías que me parecería tan importante?

Shikamaru:- yo...

Ino:- Acaso piensas... que aún sigo?...

El ninja con coleta detuvo su oración

Ino:- Shikamaru, por favor!, que estoy con Sai!, ¿te piensas que sigo enamorada de él?

Shikamaru:- Lo estás?

Ino:- Qué?

Shikamaru:- Sigues enamorada de él?

El ninja con coletas empezó a acusar a la Kunoichi

Ino:- Shikamaru, de verdad, por quién me tomas?, lo nuestro ya pasó, está enterrado

El chico volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con mucha seriedad y la chica empezó a sentirse incomoda

Shikamaru:- ¿Y por qué será que no consigo creérmelo?

Ino:- Shikamaru...

Shikamaru:- Luego del incidente con Naruto, Sai me dijo que estabas en extremo rara, no hablaste con él en toda la semana, incluso parecía que lo evitabas

La kunoichi empezó a temblar

Ino:- Estaba en Shock, tienes que entenderlo, no fue algo que-

Shikamaru:- Dime, ¿algo cambió?, otra vez empezaste a-

Ino:- BASTA!, primero me dices que Naruto ya está despierto, luego te enojas conmigo por algo que solo tú mismo te estás inventado!, que ocurre?, acaso te gusto o algo así?, déjame tranquila!

La florista estaba a punto de salir pero el chico fue más rápido y le tomo de la muñeca

Ino:- Suéltame

Shikamaru:- Escucha, si hay algo que tienes que decirme, tienes que decírmelo ahora, es muy importante que te aclares de una vez!

Ino:- Por qué me haces esto!?

Shikamaru:- Porque me preocupo por tí!, eres mi mejor amiga!

Ahora las dos manos del chico estaban apretando los brazos de la rubia

Shikamaru:- Escúchame!, Naruto ahora está con Hinata, si realmente quieres tirar todo por la borda con Sai me temo que tendrás que pensártelo

Ino:- Quieres... soltarme... DE UNA VEZ!

La chica golpeó a su amigo a la altura del abdomen, lanzándolo al otro lado del local

Ino:- Eso no te incumbe!, no te interesa!, yo no te intereso!, ahora vete de aquí o tendré que golpearte de verdad, y créeme que no quiero hacerte eso

Shikamaru:- Ino... yo... lo siento... es solo que... no puedo entenderte...

La chica estaba sintiendo una angustia que antes no estaba sintiendo, era como si todo fuera injusto

Ino:- No tienes que hacerlo!, yo misma me arreglare!, si de verdad quieres ayudarme, no te entrometas, si de verdad quieres que yo esté bien, por favor, NO ME MOLESTES!, ESTO NO ES UN TONTO ACERTIJO QUE TIENES QUE RESOLVER!, ES MI VIDA Y YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ESO!

El grito ahogado de la kunoichi fue escuchado por bastantes personas en las casas aledañas, pero nadie salió a ver que ocurría

Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Shikamaru seguía digiriendo las potentes palabras de la florista, quién ya no se encontraba allí, y empezó a ver patrones en el húmedo suelo, el cual, golpeó con una fuerza desmedida, maldiciendo para sus adentros

...

La mansión Huyga estaba en completa calma. Sus silenciosos habitantes solo hacían bullicio cuando estaban de práctica. Pero ese no era uno de esos días, sino que era uno en el que todos estaban reunidos a charlar. Los avances de tal hijo, los resultados de tal hija. Los adultos siempre hablaban de esta forma, aunque la más pequeña de los Hyuga no veía esto con malos ojos para la mayor era otra historia. El ver a tus hijos como herramientas de entrenamiento, o de un uso concreto era algo que siempre la perturbo: aunque era habitual, nunca llegaba a pronunciar palabra de reproche al respecto. Por benevolencia, por respeto, no lo sabía ni ella. Solamente no podía hacerlo. Se sentía miserable al respecto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? levantar la voz para luego volver a ser acallada como cuando era pequeña?, estaba claro que esto acabaría cuando fuera mayor de edad. Las horribles costumbres de su familia morirían en esa fría mansión. Eso lo juraba.

Hiashi:- ... si, ajá, también me gusta ese método...

Las manos posadas en sus rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, contemplando su taza de té, la muchacha estaba simplemente viendo como su bebedizo temblaba con el bamboleo de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada. Muy leves perturbaciones en el agua...

Hanabi:- Pss... Hermana

... y el ensimismamiento de la mayor acabó de repente

Hinata:- Que ocurre?

En un susurro las menores empezaron a hablar mientras que al otro lado de la mesa, el líder del clan estaba con unos hombres, que le informaban las buenas nuevas

Hanabi:- Escuché lo de la fiesta, fue emocionante! ojalá poder haber ido

El entusiasmo en la mirada de la pequeña era contrastado con la de horror de la mayor

Hinata:- No... H-hanabi créeme... fue espantoso...

Hanabi:- Yo no lo creo así... tu novio hizo estallar a aquel sujeto

La mayor empezó a tener las mejillas acaloradas

Hanabi:- No está mal, ahora entiendo porque lo elegiste

Hinata:- H-hanabi!

Hanabi:- Ya... lo siento

Mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada en el té, recordó aquel día, el calvario... el beso...

Se estaba empezando a deprimir, ¿Estará bien Naruto?, ella lo fue a ver por supuesto, pero todos los intentos por hablar a solas con él fueron truncados, debido a que mucha gente estaba con el a todas horas.

Hanabi:- Pss... Hinata, padre quiere decirte algo

Mientras pensaba en el rubio la chica no se percató que su padre la estaba llamando

Hinata:- Eh?... que ocurre padre?

El hombre con su tensa mirada empezó a aflojar su expresión para que aflore una leve sonrisa

Hiashi:- Me dicen que el chico Uzumaki logró recuperar el conocimiento, ya está despierto

La asombrada cara de Hinata volvió a brillar, con cohibición le respondió a su padre

Hinata:- Entendido...

Un leve "gracias" se escucho en voz baja

Mientras que los adultos asentían en concordancia y volvían a hablar entre ellos, las hermanas volvieron a susurrarse

Hanabi:- wiii no estás feliz?, ahora podrás verlo y darle besos y abrazos y todo lo que hacen los novios!

Hinata:- H-hanabi!

...

El líder de la aldea se había rendido antes de empezar. Buscar un lugar para comer no debería ser tan difícil, pero realmente no deseaba llevar a alguien de aquí para allá, menos si era alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Volviendo a su plan original decidió llevarlo al único sitio donde cualquier persona se sentiría feliz de comer ligero y barato a la vez.

Teuchí:- Gracias Kakashi por pasarte por Ichiraku y traer nuevos clientes!, de verdad sabes cómo gestionar un buen negocio, no cabe duda de que eres el Hokage

El ninja con un ojo fuera de su libro hizo un ademán con la mano para calmar el entusiasmo del dueño

Teuchí:- Por cierto, cómo te llamas, hijo?

El ninja que se había pedido un ramen instantáneo, el cual ya iba por su segundo tazón alzó la mirada de su comida y casi atragantándose con él respondió

Rakim:- Rakim Ozir Darkor, pero puede decirme Rakim, ah!, que delicioso platillo!, ojalá hubieran fideos tan ricos de donde vengo

Teuchi:- Interesante nombre

El ninja plateado miraba de reojo a su acompañante, realmente había sido buena idea traerlo a Ichiraku porque no paraba de engullir comida como si no hubiera un mañana, ya iba por su tercer plato, mientras que el hatake apenas acababa con su curry

Teuchí:- por cierto Kakashi, escuché la noticia de Uzumaki Naruto, que alegría tenerlo de vuelta!

Kakashi:- Eh?, ah por supuesto, aunque no había real peligro según me informaron, era solo cuestión de tiempo

Teuchí:- Cuéntame otra vez que le ocurrió al Uchiha, solo ví rumores

La vista preocupada del propietario paso de Kakashi a su nuevo cliente quién pedía otro tazón

Kakashi:- Bueno, de hecho es eso, solo tenemos el testimonio de Sakura Haruno y nada más, nadie lo vió alejarse, sin duda da mala espina

El ninja extranjero estaba a punto de degustar su nuevo platillo cuando volvió su vista hacia Kakashi, confundido

Rakim:- Un segundo, dijiste Uchiha?, no es aquel clan maldito que desapareció?

Kakashi:- No, no desapareció fue... es... complicado

Rakim:- Por que buscan a alguien que pertenece al clan desaparecido? no sería mas conveniente buscar dentro de cada casa donde empezaron las desapariciones y lueg-

Kakashi:- No desaparecieron!, ellos fueron eliminados, por una guerra que se aproximaba

El extranjero volvió quedarse callado y un segundo después volvió a hablar

Rakim:- Quieres decir que no murieron en una guerra, sino que murieron por una guerra? en honor?

Kakashi:- Ellos fueron... bueno, ignóralo, quieres?, fue algo complicado lidiar con aquello

Rakim:- Perdón por tocar el tema... me dí cuenta que no era apropiado, aunque también te digo una cosa, si hay un chico desaparecido que pertenecía a un clan maldito igual deberían revisar los sellos de la aldea, quizá tenga algo que ver con su estirpe

Kakashi:- Te refieres a que hay un jutsu que hace que los Uchiha desaparezcan?

El extranjero asintió con la cabeza

Rakim:- O tal vez simplemente hay un hueco que nadie más ve, un escondite bien planeado, era estudiante? cuando yo lo era junto con mis compañeros nos escaqueábamos de clase y buscábamos recovecos en los lugares altos, solo por curiosear sabes?, podías encontrar algo interesante como un renacuajo de mar en un estanque o algo un poco más grande como una estala-

Kakashi:- Tu comida se está enfriando

Rakim:- Ah!, cierto, gracias jefe!

El extranjero volvió a poner fideos en sus inquietos labios, mientras que el ninja plateado se sintió aliviado por haber parado la pesada monserga que se avecinaba

Pasado un tiempo el curry estaba frio, pero habia que comerlo de una vez, mientras que el otro ninja estaba por su perdí-la-cuenteaba porción. Hatake empezó a dudar de si alguna vez frenaría, era increíble cuanto podía llegar a comer sin sentirse satisfecho, ¿sería siempre así en su tierra natal?, se preguntaba cómo es que no había engordado. En Naruto era algo normal, puesto que era solo un jovencito en desarrollo, pero qué demonios con aquel sujeto

Rakim:- GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

El propietario dibujó la sonrisa más ensanchada que jamás había hecho en su vida

Teichi:- Increíble!, solamente conozco a un chico que come ramen en esas cantidades

Rakim:- Oh?, haha, en realidad no como demasiado. Es que ahora es una ocasión especial, teniendo en cuenta que todo está pagado por Kakashi hay que aprovechar

"EH"

Kakashi:- Disculpa

Rakim:- Además no puedo con las pastas, siempre me gusta-eh?

La desafiante mirada del Hatake se encontró con unos ojos que resplandecían completa inocencia

Kakashi:- Dijiste todo pago?

Rakim:- Bueno... hehe, si, verdad?

El ninja plateado bajó su libro, esto se había vuelto un momento de drama

Kakashi:- Pero, yo, cuando dije que iba a pagar todo?, pagaré mi curry, tu con lo tuyo

Rakim:- Pero, creí que por eso me acompañaste no?

Kaakshi:- Qué?

Rakim:- Creí que tenía todo pago, por eso no pregunté, ya se me hacia extraño esto

Kakashi:- Yo, pero que estás diciendo?, yo...

Al final tenía razón, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no hubo especificado el porqué estuvo con el toda la tarde, de hecho ni el mismo lo sabía con certeza

Kakashi:- Está bien, pagaré, después de todo...

La mirada del Rakim volvió a brillar, quizás el muy pillo lo sabía y estaba engatusándole, pero que más daba

Kakashi: Que tarde se hace, igual debería visitar a Naruto antes de que acabe el día

Rakim:- Oh?, de verdad vas a verlo?, puedo ir?, el es una leyenda, el hermano del raikage siempre habla de él

Kakashi:- Eh... de hecho pensé que te irías a ya sabes...

Rakim:- No te refieres a que me vaya de la aldea verdad?... es tarde y eso...

Mirandose preocupado, el ninja volteo su mirada hacia el suelo

Kakashi:- Bueno... pues... ah, maldición, puedes venir si gustas

Rakim:- Sería todo un honor!

Mientras se alejaban de Ichiraku Kakashi no paraba de pensar en lo malditamente extraño que aquel sujeto era

...

No podía creerlo. Su mejor amigo, una de las personas que más confiaba, a día de hoy, seguía sin entenderla. Como era posible pensar de aquella manera?, de verdad pensaba que era tan idiota?, Naruto estaba con Hinata, eso no iba a cambiar de ninguna forma, de ninguna manera

La rubia estaba caminando en su cuarto, yendo de aquí para allá. Necesitaba tiempo, eso es, quizá Shikamaru simplemente no entendía su situación después de todo. Luego de lo del beso, se sentía extraña, ni ella misma se entendía, al principio había creído que era por la conmoción, pero pasados los días su sentimiento cambió. Exponencialmente había crecido una semilla de duda que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior. Hasta que realmente se dio cuenta que quería estar alejada de todos. Incluido Sai. Tal vez, si se alejaba lo suficiente sus ideas se aclararían, pero, por lo visto, solo la tenían más confundida que nunca. Que Shikamaru se comportase con esos aires de arrogancia tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sobre todo ahora mismo, cuando ella dudaba de todo, incluida ella misma.

"Dudar... que estoy haciendo?"

Terminando su pequeño tour en el cuarto se tumbó en la cama, donde otra vez inició una cadena de pensamientos y cuestiones que no tenían respuesta. Pero algo era seguro. Lo de Naruto ya era pasado. El pasado pisado. No podía permitir que ese pensamiento intruso se colase otra vez por su perturbado consiente. Que hacia ahí en primer lugar? ni ella estaba segura. Si era por lo del beso había que aclarar de una vez que fue un mal entendido. Naruto creyó que estaba hablando con Hinata y no con ella. A pesar de haber escuchado su voz, haber visto su rostro, besado sus labios, acercado a su cuerpo...

"Detente"

Sacudiendo su cabeza de ideas extrañas, puso la almohada encima de su cara, quizás si no veía el mundo exterior algo podía hacer. Si se ocultaba lo suficiente quizás todo se resolvería. Quizás si desaparecía como Sasuke...

¿Qué le ocurrió a Sasuke? Lo último que había escuchado fue que luego de aquel día él simplemente se fue de la aldea sin decir nada. Pero era extraño, aún para los estándares de Sasuke. Era de conocimiento popular que él era de naturaleza esquiva y que odiaba el contacto continuo de las personas. Pero que se vaya así sin más, realmente era algo que no lograba entender del todo. No mucha gente está convencida de que desapareció, teniendo en cuenta lo anterior mentado y teniendo en cuenta que varias veces se quiso fugar de la aldea los conocidos de él ya se habían acostumbrado a perderlo de vista. Pero Sakura estaba convencida de lo contrario. Esa frente de marquesina. Si en alguien confiaba plenamente era en ella. Por lo tanto, da igual lo que ocurriese, si ella decía que todo andaba bien, todo andaba bien. Pero ahora... la había visto, tenía esa mirada marchita, le recordaba a las flores del fondo de su local. Todo lo que hizo la última semana fue estar con Naruto, acompañándole. Ojalá poder hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor. Quizás podría ir a su casa a charlar un rato. Pero teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas, probablemente ahora mismo ella esté con el rubio.

"Naruto... será verdad que te recuperaste?"

La mente de la Yamanaka volvió a aterrizar al mismo punto. Quizás era el momento de moverse. De una vez. Una visita quizás no haría daño a nadie...

...

Hinata:- H-hanabi no corras!

La muchacha de ojos perla estaba teniendo problemas para controlar a su hermana quién estaba saltando entre el pavimentado suelo con la gracia de una niña especialmente entusiasta

Hanabi:- Jaja, lo siento, es que estoy emocionada! tú no lo estás? iremos a ver a Naruto a costa de padre!

La sola idea de aquella insolencia le aterraba, pero no pudo contenerse, tenía que verlo para aclarar algo. Aunque traer a Hanabi no era parte de su plan, simplemente la pequeña la descubrió cuando se escapaba. Si bien es cierto que no la había amenazado con contarle nada a su padre aún así no pudo negarse a su suplica. Tenía que aprender a gestionar aquel problema.

Hanabi:- Oh mira! algodón de azúcar!, me das uno? porfi!

Sin que pudiera detenerla la menor ya estaba al otro lado de la calle dónde se encontraban las esponjas azucaradas

La emocionada chiquilla estaba atrayendo miradas de los lugareños, y antes de que hiciera más escándalo la mayor accedió a darle uno.

Le dio el dinero al comerciante mientras este le daba el palillo con el algodón a la pequeña

Reanudando la marcha, la pequeña volvio a llamar la atención de la mayor

Hanabi:- Hmmm... que delicioso!, segura que no quieres?

Hinata:- Hanabi por favor... con más calma, estamos llegando

La menor simplemente hizo oídos sordos, no por querer desobedecer sino porque sus ganas de hacer travesuras le podían más

A lo lejos vieron a un chico con una bufanda y unas bandana de ninja

Hanabi:- Mira!, ese chico creo que es Konohamaru!, me hablaron de él!, es nieto del tercer hokage!

El joven miró de soslayo ante su nombramiento y luego se acercó a las muchachas

Konohamaru:- Hey!, que hacen por aquí?

La mayor iba a contestar pero su hermana fue más astuta

Hanabi:- Nos escapamos de casa para ver a Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata:- H-hanabi!

Konohamaru:- Oh? genial!, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo, si quieren las acompaño

La mayor ya no podía negarse, mientras que los más pequeños caminaba delante de ella, hablando más alto de lo debido

Hanabi:- Quieres un poco?

Mostrándole el palillo con el rosado azúcar el chico no pudo contener su amor por las golosinas

Konohamaru:- Que delicioso!, gracias!

Los jóvenes empezaron a reír juntos, estaba claro que congeniaron muy rápido. Mientras que la primogénita solo pensaba en llegar de una vez a su destino.

...

El rubio notó como la mirada de la pelirosa le estaba penetrando las costillas, los cuales aún le dolían. Pero no podía entretenerse, Kurama lo había dicho después de todo.

Sakura:- N-naruto dime otra vez como fue que te enteraste

El chico se estaba poniendo la camisa y la chaqueta, mientras que resoplaba de resignación

Naruto:- Ya te dije, Kurama hizo que recorriera mi mente en busca de respuestas

Sakura:- El zorro de nueve colas?

Eso si fue una sorpresa. Teniendo en cuenta que desde la cuarta gran guerra ninja no se había pronunciado

Naruto:- Es complicado, él estaba dormido. Me estuvo salvando todo este tiempo, guiándome y esas cosas

El joven contestaba aceleradamente, parecía tener mucha prisa, pero sabiendo que iba a hacer a la pelirosa le parecía algo inútil

Sakura:- Naruto, no sé dónde piensas buscar pero es inútil, él simplemente se esfumó de la aldea, intenté buscar información y no hubo manera

Naruto:- Quizá no buscaste en los lugares correctos, el está!, eh-

Sakura:- Naruto!, tranquilízate!

La chica poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio, inclinándolo de nuevo a la camilla

Sakura:- Todavía estás herido, necesitas reposo...

La angustiosa voz de la Kunoichi parecía pasar por encima del rubio

Naruto:- Pero... Kurama dijo que tenía que actuar ahora mismo!, dijo que tenía una decisión que tomar, era importante...

La voz del muchacho se fue apagando, recordando el porqué estaba ahí en primer lugar

Sakura:- No será que estabas soñando?, tu corazón se paró de repente, estabas débil

De pronto la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, asomándose una asistente viendo de reojo a los dos muy cerca

Asistente:- P-perdón si interrumpo algo...

Las manos de la chica se alejaron de los hombros del rubio como un autómata

Sakura:- Q-que quieres decir no estábamos haciendo nada raro, ¿qué ocurre?

Asistente:- Bueno hay visitas, el señor Kakashi Hatake...

Dejando un hilo de voz, muy insegura de haber leído quién era, miró a la Kunoichi como suplica de que no había cometido una equivocación.

Sakura:- Bueno, voy a hablar con él, Naruto, quédate aquí! y no es una petición!

Luego de eso, la chica salió por el pasillo y se perdió entre corredores, mientras que el rubio seguía en la camilla, no muy seguro de lo que vendría a continuación

...

Al salir al pasillo, la kunoichi escuchó como si alguien tirara rocas al techo del lugar, pero se detuvo de inmediato

Cerca del final del pasillo estaban un par de enfermeras mirando hacia afuera, en una ventana, la pelirosa se frenó y quiso saber que estaba ocurriendo ahí

Enfermera:- Oh!, lo siento!, es que escuché algo extraño y tuve que ir a ver

Sakura:- Bueno, cierren la ventana al acabar

De pronto otra vez, un ruido extraño cerca de la ventana, esta vez la kunoichi empezó a husmear fuera, por muy súbito que pareciera, aquello empezó emanar algo muy similar al chakra

...

En la sala de espera había dos personas sentadas cerca de la pared. En una banca bastante grande. Mientras que uno de ellos estaba en silencio leyendo un libro de artes ocultas el otro estaba tarareando una melodía mientras daba golpes suaves a su pierna al ritmo de una sonata imperceptible, posando su vista en todas las cosas que veía.

Rakim:- tarara...

Kakashi:- Hm...

El extranjero miró a kakashi de reojo y se fijó que la ojeada ocasional afuera del libro solamente se enfocaba en el

Rakim:- Eh... sucede algo?

Kakashi:- Justo eso te iba a preguntar... te veo muy ansioso

El ninja extranjero esbozo una alegre sonrisa, para calmar la situación al parecer

Rakim:- No es nada, simplemente veo este sitio, me fascina lo distinto que es de nuestra tierra, quiero decir, la base es la misma, un lugar de reposo para el cuerpo mientras este se recupera, pero nosotros nos bastamos con un lugar oblicuo donde hay varios heridos, desde fuera los que quieran visitarlo lo pueden ver y cuando está estable los hacen pasar sin más

Kakashi:- Tampoco es tan distinto aquí, lo de la vista por fuera creo que se suele hacer a recién nacidos, debo preguntarle a Sakura

El ninja extranjero puso una cara confundida

Rakim:- No has tenido hijos Kakashi?

El ninja plateado dejó el libro a un lado

Kakashi:- A que te refieres?

Rakim:- A que si no has tenido hijos

Kakashi:- ya, ya... solo pensé que podría significar otra... ah olvídalo, y no, no tengo hijos

El crispado posó su vista en el techo mientras esquivaba la mirada de su interlocutor

Rakim:- Justo como nuestro líder, debe ser cosas que se escogen cuando naces -forzando una voz más grave- "los lideres no pueden tener hijos" debió ser complicado tu infancia sabiendo que éste seria tu futuro

El copi-nin bajó la mirada otra vez

Kakashi:- Mi futuro ya elegido?, Te piensas que soy de alta alcurnia o algo así?

Rakim:- Bueno, pensé que así funcionaba en Konoha, estuve investigando a lideres pasados y descubrí que los fundadores eran hermanos, luego el tercero era discípulo directo del primero y la quinta era discípula directa del tercero y tu sensei fue el cuarto... y de hecho justamente el cuarto era padre del legendario Uzumaki Naruto...

Kakashi:- ...El cual era mi discípulo, siendo yo el sexto

El fascinado extranjero casi pega un salto de la sorpresa

Rakim:- De verdad? que increíble!

El ninja de Konoha se puso una mano en la cara

Kakashi:- Haber... eso no significa que mi futuro como Hokage hubiese estado ya señalado... de hecho Naruto ni sabía quién fue su padre hasta hace poco... y no es como si la suerte le haya sonreído... en el pasado él se la pasaba en las calles haciendo el idiota y comiendo comida barata porque no se podía permitir tanto... no fue tratado como un respetado hijo de aristócratas...

Rakim:- Saliendo a las calles a hacer travesuras eh?, jeje, como todos los chicos a su edad supongo

Kakashi:- Ya, pero quiero decir que ese era el punto, Naruto no se crío para ser Hokage, él quiso serlo pero por su cuenta

Rakim:- Bueno... en cualquier caso ya está predicho que será el próximo hokage

Kakashi:- Si, bueno, no exact-ah, sabes? olvídalo, solo olvídalo

Después de este intercambio de opiniones conflictivas se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el -según Kakashi- cansino acompañante volvió a entablar charla

Rakim:- Hablando de salir a las calles, he visto como estos hacen unos corredores donde están construidos los edificios, no están nada mal, así puedes ir viendo los pequeños comercios y demás tiendas mientras caminas libremente no? bien pensado

Kakashi:- Ajá

El copy-nin cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, deseando que ya los hicieran pasar

Rakim:- Si no me equivoco hace poco tuvieron un inconveniente y tuvieron que rehacer varios terrenos de la aldea, no están mal, pero es muy extraño que pongan cables subterraneos que conectan a las construcciones nuevas, es un recurso para hacer soporte?, porque si no me equivoco esos cables son utilizados para hacer trampas explosivas de muy buena calidad, fue interesante echarle un ojo a eso...

Kakashi:- Cables subterráneos?, trampas explosivas?

El ninja copia de pronto abrió los ojos como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante

Rakim:- ... desde el suelo no se ven, pero hay un pestillo enorme tocando tierra en los edificios y desde ahí me fije que esos son precisamente los que se usan para esos cables, muy intere-

Kakashi:- Aguarda un segundo, dijiste que hay cables de soporte en los nuevos edificios? per-

La interesante charla se vio interrumpida por la abrupta aparición de dos chicos y una adolescente en la puerta de entrada

Konohamaru:- Ajá te digo que la técnica ocular de los Uchiha tienen un punto débil, si no me crees no me creas

Hanabi:- Me vas a hablar de técnicas oculares a mí...

La sarcástica respuesta de la pequeña no llegó a los oídos del pequeño ninja por el avistamiento del hokage aproximadamente cerca de ellos

Konohamaru:- Kakashi-sensei!, que hace usted aquí?

El ninja copia se acicaló el cabello para dar una perezosa respuesta

Kakashi:- Pues por lo mismo que ustedes al parecer... Hola Hinata, como está el viejo Huyga?

La mirada de la mayor se enrojeció levemente ante la pregunta

Hinata:- Está bien...

El extranjero dejó de sonreír afablemente para centrar sus ojos en la ojiperla mayor

Rakim:- Un segundo, "viejo" Hyuga? eres del clan Huyga?, debí haberlo adivinado por los ojos, el clan Hyuga es uno de los más reputados de la nación del fuego, es increíble que tenga tanta suerte de ver a alguien de ese clan, no creo poder tener el honor...

Kakashi:- ...Oye, sabes que soy el hokage no?...

Rakim:- ...más bien el placer implícito de ver a alguien así de importante

La chica enrojeció aún más y bajó la vista mientras que el copy-nin tenía el ceño algo fruncido

Hinata:- No es para tanto de verdad...

La pequeña chasqueó los dedos, como queriendo que le dirijan atención

Hanabi:- Por supuesto, somos ambas de un alto linaje, y como bien dice el código numero 550 de la enmienda de la aldea de Konoha cuando ves a alguien de tan buen nivel tienes que darle un incentivo para que estos te vuelvan a dirigir la palabra

Hinata:- H-hanabi!

El ninja extranjero rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un par de caramelos

Rakim:- Bueno... solo tengo esto oh señoritas del clan hyuga

Hanabi:- Con eso basta

El copy-nin volvió a poner su palma en el rostro mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, mientras que su acompañante le susurraba algo al oído

Rakim:- Pss, ya sé que eso no es verdad, simplemente quería jugar con la niña

Kakashi:- Gracias por la aclaración *suspiro* fue de gran ayuda

Rakim:- Por cierto, quién eres tú?

Las palabras iban dirigidas a el pequeño shinobi quién se miraba las uñas con un deje de altanería juguetona

Konohamaru:- Nadie importante, solamente el nieto del tercer Hokage y amigo intimo del que será el séptimo

Rakim:- De verdad?, grandioso!, eso significa que serás el octavo hokage, Kakashi te dije que había una elección predemeditada

Kakashi:- Por última vez, que él sea familiar de alguien importante no hace que él sea alguien importante o que vaya a serlo en un futuro

Konohamaru:- Oye yo seré el hokage!

Kakashi:- Quiero decir, como digas, pero si él no quisiera ser el hokage tampoco es que se le vaya a dar importancia solo por ser nieto del tercero

Konohamaru:- Oye!

La paciencia del platinado empezaba a agotarse

Hinata:- Yo sí creo que tienes que valerte por ti mismo si quieres ser alguien importante...

Kakashi:- Gracias Hinata

El cansado ninja copia agradecía la contribución a su punto

Hinata:- De hecho eso fue lo que me determinó, la ilusión de Naruto fue contagiosa...

Los chiquillos empezaron a reír

Rakim:- La ilusión dices?... por cierto eres amiga intima de Naruto

Konohamaru:- Muy intima

Hanabi:- Konohamaru!

La voz elevada de la menor de los hyuga hizo acallar al travieso chico, que en su opinión particular, su mirada de molestia daba más miedo que cualquiera que le haya lanzado Moegui

Rakim:- Interesante... si se casan pronto tendrán una familia de buena sangre y de máxima importancia para toda la aldea

Kakashi:- Oye, no crees que te estás pasando un poco?, deja que se desenvuelvan ellos a su ritmo!

Rakim:- Solo lo sugiero, solo lo sugiero

La mayor de los Hyuga empezó a sentirse incomoda

Hinata:- Oigan, eh... hace mucho que están esperando?

Kakashi:- A decir verdad sí, dónde está Sakura?, la asistente dijo que vendría dentro de poco y estamos esperando hace ya bastante

Rakim:- Eh... me habías dicho que Sakura Haruno era tu discípula no?, y discípula de la quinta si no tengo mal entendido?

Kakashi:- Ajá... que insinúas?

Rakim:- Yo lo dejo caer... leí en un libro que los que disputan la corona suelen luchar hasta morir... espero que la aldea no siga el mismo tratamiento

Kakashi:- tenlo por seguro, además Sakura y Naruto se llevan muy bien

Rakim:- Un segundo... ella está cuidando de Naruto?, y dijiste que hace una semana que está mal así que estuvo con él todo este tiempo... pues sí que se llevan bien

El corazón de la ojiperla empezó a latir de incomodidad

Kakashi:- *suspiro* Que quieres decir?, por si no te diste cuenta aún, ella y Naruto no son novios, y no hay nadie más aquí que quiera estar sentimentalmente con Naru-

Toc toc

Se escuchó un leve golpe de nudillos contra una puerta en la entrada mientras que una chica con melena rubia puesto en una coleta se asomaba tímidamente

Ino:- Me habían dicho que la sala de espera estaba algo concurrida pero no pensé... que estaban ustedes

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos hasta que el proclamado shinobi numero uno rompió el hielo

Konohamaru:- Bueno, estábamos teniendo una interesante conversación sobre quién quiere más a Naruto así que si quieres puedes unirte

Kakashi:- Basta, Konohamaru

Ino:- Esa charla suena interesante... hola Hinata

Alejando su mirada del alcance de la rubia, la ojiperla saludo tímidamente

Estando a una distancia considerable la kunoichi se posó en la pared de cara a los visitantes

Rakim:- Hola señorita...

Ino:- Ino, Yamanaka Ino

El ninja extranjero rebuscó en su memoria si hubo leído algo acerca de los Yamanaka

Rakim:- Creo que... escuché hablar de tu clan... pero ahora mismo no caigo, creo que se dedicaban a acompañar a los ninjas de alto entrenamiento para serles de apoyo?, creo que algo así era

La chica parpadeo un par de veces

Ino:- Ajá, oye Kakashi, quién es este cretino?

La incómoda mirada de Rakim ahora no sabía dónde ponerse

Kakashi:- No es un cretino... solamente le gusta hablar mucho, es de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, el Raikage lo trajo como prevención para desactivar un artilugio que resulto ser de juguete

Todos asintieron en concordancia

Ino:- Bueno... creo que me precipité, lo siento señor...

Rakim:- Darkor, Osir Darkor, pero todos me dicen Rakim

Volvió el silencio incomodo, todos estaban callados mientras que Ino miraba por la puerta de entrada a la sala de urgencias

Ino:- disculpen, llevan mucho tiempo esper-

Todos:- Demasiado!

La Kunoichi abrió los ojos de decepción

Ino:- Vaya, que extraño... quizá no tarde mucho mas

Pasaron unos segundos

Todos estaban algo aburridos excepto el excéntrico extranjero que no paraba de espiar los recovecos de la sala en busca de algo que sobresalte para poder hablar de aquello

La rubia se sentía algo incomoda por el gran número de personas presentes en la misma habitación, pero además de eso tenía que lidiar con las repentinas y fugaces miradas de la Hyuga mayor, quién no paraba de ver hacia su dirección cuando tenía oportunidad

Los pequeños estaban estando ya algo apartados empezaron a hablar en voz baja

Konohamaru:- Pss, Hanabi

Hanabi:- Que sucede?

Konohamaru:- Le ocurre algo a tu hermana, desde que llego Ino no para de mirar a su costado

Hanabi:- Es... difícil, después de todo, si sabes lo que ocurrió verdad?

Konohamaru:- Ajá... después de lo de Sasuke fue de lo que más estuvieron hablando, que gran lio, yo no quisiera ser Naruto ahora mismo...

Hanabi:- Oye, que le ocurrió al tal Sasuke Uchiha?

Konohamaru:- Dicen que desapareció pero nadie está seguro, quizás sea uno más de sus trucos, después de todo, siempre le gustó llamar la atención

La mirada inquisitiva de Kakashi fue puesta encima de él, al parecer, no estaban hablando lo suficientemente bajo

De vez en vez Ino volvió a mirar para delante solo para concordar con los ojos de Hinata, si no miraba suficientes veces quizás podía imaginarse no estar ahí, al lado de ella, pero en uno de esos encuentros lo notó, noto su enojo. La sensación la aterraba, era algo que quemaba nada más sentirlo. Sin embargo, se armo de valor

Ino:- ...Oye, HInata, yo-

La puerta se abrió de abrió de par en par dejando salir una chica con los pelos color chicle

Sakura:- Lo siento, lo siento!, de verdad, es que tuve una interrupción algo indecorosa, oigan eh... interrumpo algo importante?

...

No podía esperar más, eso era obvio. También lo que era obvio es que no podía seguir en aquella situación tan delicada. Kurama lo había dicho, tenía que tener las cosas claras. Sabía que Sasuke se esfumó y todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir afuera y encontrar las pistas que indiquen que no se marchó por voluntad propia. Necesitaba las señales luminosas. Ahora más que nunca.

Se levantó y con el peso de su cuerpo empezó a caminar pesadamente hasta el pasillo de su habitación, el yeso estaba agotado, podía escucharlo pero tuvo la certeza que algo le incomodaba. Quizás era una simple rememoranza momentánea, pero llegando al vacio espacio escuchó algo encima de su cabeza. Alzando la vista se topo con un foco de luz que empezó a parpadear, sin embargo no podía notar nada más. De pronto más golpes secos empezaron a escucharse, no lo podía saber con exactitud, pero confiaba que la cosa que estaba encima de aquel techo se empezó a mover. Siguiendo con su oído el sonido, se topo con una ventana que le devolvía su reflejo. No recordaba la última vez que se miró de manera calmada. Sus ojeras se marcaban en su rostro haciendo estragos. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus grandes ojos, La iris se ensanchó y se veía como la de un gato asustado. Y realmente esa era la descripción más acertada, estaba aterrado. Acercándose un poco más no pudo llegar a descubrir que más le incomodaba de aquel chico puesto que la ventana se abrió con un tronido y unas manos sacaron su pesado cuerpo hacia el exterior.

...

La mirada de todos los visitantes se dirigieron a la muchacha que no movió un músculo desde que entró por aquella puerta. Quizás si alguien hablaba antes que ella sufriría paralización momentánea por lo que tampoco querían arriesgarse a ser los primeros en abrir la boca.

El ninja extranjeros barrió la sala con los ojos y sacó una leve sonrisa

Rakim:- Ejem... Eres Sakura Haruno verdad?, todo el mundo está esperando que llegaras

La chica pronto volvió a reaccionar y empezó a mascullar algunas palabras, como si tantease el terreno con la fonetica

Sakura:- SI soy Sakura... eh, quién eres tú?, digo, que hacen todos aquí?, pensé que solo estaba Kakashi-sensei

Se miraron entre ellos y finalmente el ninja plateado respondió

Kakashi:- Bueno, si, en principio estábamos nosotros dos, luego vino Hinata con su hermana y el revoltoso, finalmente llegó Ino...

Sakura:- Bueno... supongo que pasarán los primeros que llegaron verdad?

La ojiperla se puso algo tensa, sabiendo que ella no fue la primera en llegar, su hermana notó esta molestia y respondió por ella

Hanabi:- Disculpa, pero nosotros tenemos más prisa que nadie, después de todo, escapamos de casa para llegar hasta aquí, qué hora es?, si esperamos por más tiempo nuestro padre notará nuestra ausencia y iniciará una búsqueda, no puedes dejarnos c-

Hinata:- De hecho podemos esperar... no es para tanto

Quitandole hierro al asunto, la mayor decidió esperar su turno

Hanabi:- Pero... pensé que querías hablar con él!, porqué no ir primero, eres su novia!

Las miradas incomodas de todos esquivaron la sonrojada cara de la hyuga mayor, todos menos una chica que estaba posada frente al banquillo

Rakim:- Bueno... eh, tengo una genial idea, que tal si todos entramos a la vez?, él no se esperará a un grupo de-

Kakashi:- Esa es una pésima idea

Konohamaru:- Horrible

Empezando la discusión la pelirosa se preguntaba quién demonios era aquel sujeto en primer lugar y porqué hablaba tan animadamente con Kakashi

Kakashi:- Como sea, oye Sakura, dices que hubo un problema cerca de la ventana?

Sakura:- Sí, pero no noté nada extraño, seguro era un gato o algo sin importanc-

La puerta nuevamente volvió a abrirse de par en par, mostrando a un tipo robusto con una cara de preocupación desmedida

Choji:- NO SHIKAMARU, NO LO HAGAS!, EH?, DONDE ESTÁ?

Todos quedaron petrificados

Ino:- De qué demonios hablas Chouji!?

...

El aire estaba helado, la nocturna brisa se alzaba en lo alto del hospital de Konoha, mientras que desde dentro climatizaba, desde afuera helaba los huesos. en lo alto del frio concreto que sostenía los simientes del lugar se estaba caldeando otra cosa, pasando las tejas de fuera de la ventana el rubio fue sacado hasta la cúspide, en la terraza

Naruto:- Que demon-

Shikamaru:- Shh!

El Nara empezaba a mirar hacia atrás y los laterales del tejado, esperando divisar a un espia que nunca fue descubierto, mientras que el rubio se sentía algo mareado, posiblemente si no fuera por el ambiente abierto ya habría cedido a su cuerpo. Aún así, se sentía muy preocupado

Naruto:- Que estas ¿Shikamaru?

El chico con coletas se giró a mirar al rubio con indiferencia como si recién recordase que lo tenía frente

Shikamaru:- Shh!, guarda silencio!, se supone que no tengo que estar aquí

Naruto:- Pero, por qué

En un rápido movimiento el moreno atrapó la chaqueta del confundido rubio para acercarla a su rostro

Shikamaru:- Escúchame con atención, quiero hacerte una pregunta corta, ¿te sigue gustando Ino?

Lo raro no solo era la pregunta sino que el Uzumaki pudo sentir el aliento del que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, era penetrante e inaguantable

Naruto:- Estuviste bebiendo?-

Shikamaru:- Calla!, yo hago las preguntas!, te gusta Ino si o no?

La voz del moreno empezaba a elevarse hasta niveles molestos, el rubio no podía contestar correctamente

Naruto:- Yo... eh, no...

Shikamaru:- Deja de balbucear!

En un veloz zarandeo el moreno lanzo al rubio sobre las congeladas losas del suelo, causándole algo de daño en el impacto

Shikamaru:- Pss... No sé como lo haces, pero siempre consigues que todos se enojen contigo

El rubio volvió a rememorar la pregunta mientras el escrutinio del que estaba de pie seguía en pleno auge

Shikamaru:- Estoy seguro que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero ese beso a significado mucho para ella

El beso!, no es que lo haya olvidado pero sin duda trató con todas sus fuerzas de no darle más prioridad de la necesaria, después de todo, no se sentía saludable del todo volver a sentir malestar por aquello

Shikamaru:- Ella lo último que necesita es a alguien como tú, que encima tiene novia

La actitud del moreno no era propia de él, sería la bebida, sería la ira que lo cegaba, pero estaba empezando a trastabillar mientras ponía un pie encima del otro para seguir recriminando al rubio

Naruto:- Yo... yo...

El Uzumaki estaba mirando al suelo, atónito ante el mundo. Quizás pensaba en como zafarse de aquello, pero muy en su interior sabía que tenía que enfrentarla en cualquier momento, debía aclararse de una vez por todas. Su problema con Hinata e Ino no podían seguir haciéndole daño, más no podía seguir pensando al respecto, estaba confundido, muy confundido. Alzó la vista para encontrarse a un furioso Shikamaru con sus pupilas puestas sobre la suya, quizás el estaba confundido, pero ¿Shikamaru?

Naruto:- Tú, por qué esto te importa tanto?-

La sorpresa se dibujo en la cara del moreno, quién sin embargo empezó a reír con sorna

Shikamaru:- Te piensas que no me importa?, es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejar que lidie sola con sus problemas, aunque ella no lo quiera así, sobre todo si tienen que ver contigo

El rubio empezó a encogerse, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse acercado a la ventana en primer lugar.

Primero Sasuke desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego el problema de su relación con Hinata y también su indecisión con Ino que le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Estaba claro que necesitaba unas vacaciones. La confusión se fue alejando de su psique y se concentro en la sensación de agobio, si había hecho enfurecer de esta manera a alguien tan sereno como Shikamaru, no se quería imaginar a los demás, sin duda empezó a sentirse miserable.

Ahora tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Naruto:- Oye... podemos dejarlo para después?, tengo muchas cosas en las que pens-

Shikamaru:- No estoy aquí para que te vayas sin más

El moreno caminaba de derecha a izquierda, con paso inquebrantable

Esto iba a ser muy difícil de solucionar

...

El del país de la lluvia posó su pulgar en el mentón, mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir

Rakim:- Déjame ver si entendí -dirigiéndose a HInata- tú eres la novia oficial de Naruto, mientras que -ahora volteando para ver a Ino- tú eres su ¿amante? y este sujeto a venido a decirnos que el novio del amante de Naruto quiere capturarlo para lastimarlo?

Ino resopló cansada

Ino:- Yo no soy el amante de Naruto y Shikamaru no es mi novio!

Mientras que los demás estaban pensando qué hacer al respecto Chouji agarraba fuerzas para volver a hablar

Chouji:- Esto es muy grave, Shikamaru me dijo que no vendría aquí pero fuimos a beber sake el cual él no suele hacer y-

Sakura:- Está borracho?

El akimichi asintió preocupado

La rubia parecía un hervidero, esto era el colmo de la situación

Ino:- Arrghhhh!, lo mataré, LO MATARÉ! COMO SE ATREVE A ENTROMETERCE!

Las Hyuga estaba una al lado de la otra, también contemplando la situación con temor

Hinata:- N-naruto está en peligro?

Hanabi:- No tiene mala pinta, quiero decir, se supone que es un genio estratega que puede idear sientos de planes en pocos minutos. Escapar de sus manos parece imposible

Hinata:- Hanabi!

La pelirosa estaba pensando en un posible plan para resguardar al rubio

Sakura:- Estratega o no estratega Naruto aún está aquí y...

Pronto se percató de una cosa

Sakura:- Ahora vuelvo

Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba donde en teoría estaba el rubio reposando, pero solo encontró con un montón de cables trampa que iban del inicio del pasillo hasta la puerta del rubio, bloqueando el camino. Volvió a bajar para avisar de la situación

Konohamaru:- Puede que ya lo haya capturado!

El peliplateado estaba sentado, contemplando la situación sin contribuir a nada en especial, mientras que su acompañante se volvió a inquietar

Rakim:- Que ocurre Kakashi?, no sueles estar muy callado

Kakashi:- Solo estoy pensando... en, ¿cómo sabes si suelo callarme o no?, apenas nos conocemos de un dia!, como sea, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace un rato antes de que llegaran todos... lo de los cables trampa

El extranjero parpadeo como intentando encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo

Rakim:- Por supuesto, que ocurre con ellos?

Kakashi:- Solo estaba investigando... estratega... cables trampa... calles...

El peliplata estaba pensando en voz alta, mientras que los demás perdían los estribos por momentos

Konohamaru:- Ahora no es momento para pensar!, hay que actuar!, el bueno para nada de Shikamaru Nara debe estar por ahí causándole problemas a Naruto, hay que darle una lección!

La pequeña hyuga jaló la chaqueta de su hermana mayor, mientras que ella estaba viendo la situación, angustiada

Hinata:- Que ocurre Hanabi?

Hanabi:- Eh... qué hora es?, deberíamos volver... padre debe estar muy preocupado

La chiquilla parecía tener mucha urgencia, por primera vez se le veía una real preocupación en su rostro

Hinata:- Pronto saldremos!

Mientras ellas hablaban el peliplateado las escuchaba atentamente

Kakashi:- Hora...

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a guardarlo

Rakim:- Que ocurre Kakashi?, aún no es hora de salir

Kakashi:- No es eso...

La angustia de la cara de Kakashi empezaba a notarse, mientras seguía pronunciando palabras al azar en voz baja

La pequeña Hyuga estaba completamente inquieta, esto llamó la atención del revoltoso chico que tenía a su lado

Konohamaru:- Que ocurre Hanabi?, no me digas que tienes miedo a que tu padre te reprenda por llegar tarde...

Hanabi:- No es eso... de hecho eso es lo de menos... si alguien sale de la mansión Hyuga sin permiso y no regresa pronto por lo general envían a un equipo de rescate...

El revoltoso chico que se paso la vida haciendo travesuras y en fin, imitando la una y mil formas de causar problemas de Naruto no veía tanto apuro en que aquello ocurra

Konohamaru:- Bueno... tampoco es tan malo

Hanabi:- Eso no es lo malo... el problema es que envían a un equipo de rescate si no son de la familia... pero si son las dos hijas directas del líder del clan... pues la cosa se complica...

La cara del pequeño shinobi cambió de repente

Ino:- Voy a ver si puedo ingresar a la habitación de Naruto desde el exterior

Mientras que la rubia se disponía a salir por la puerta principal fue detenida por una atronadora voz detrás suya

Kakashi:- No lo hagas!

Todos miraron al copy-nin

Kakashi:- hay una gran probabilidad de que mueras si cruzas esa puerta

...

El ebrio muchacho estaba patinando sobre el suelo, no literalmente, pero sin duda desde lejos eso es lo que parecía, quizás hubiese sido gracioso de presenciar de no ser por que en realidad lo que decía no lo era tanto

Shikamaru:- No vas a decirme nada?, acaso el legendario Naruto Uzumaki no tiene una replica que hacerme?

El rubio miraba apenado como su ex-relajado amigo se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda, en realidad escapar de él no parecía complicado, pero el Uzumaki se sobreponía su miseria por encima de la urgencia de correr. Sentía angustia por los demás. Quería salvar personas, no dejarlas en este estado por su culpa. Sin duda por su culpa.

Naruto:- Shikamaru yo... mira, sé que te importa Ino igual o quizás más que yo, pero tienes que entender que no siento lo mismo por ella que antes, mi deber ahora es estar con...

Iba a decir Hinata, quería hacerlo. Pero se detuvo, no por retractarse, sino porque la palabra "deber" y "querer" son dos cosas totalmente diferenciadas para un individuo y se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Naruto:- Yo... necesito pensarlo...

El chico con coletas se detuvo en seco. Ahora con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Shikamaru:- Bueno... y eso es todo?, tú aceptas alejarte de ella y yo me voy sin más

El rubio no entendió a donde lo guiaba

Naruto:- Bueno... si quieres podemos tomar algo... aunque parece que tú ya estas más que servido

Notó la ira en los ojos del estratega, pero aún así no sabía que mas decir

Shikamaru:- Maldita sea...

De repente el moreno se inclinó y cayó al suelo con desgana, relajando sus brazos y poniéndolos en su rostro, ahora ya no parecía molesto sino deprimido

Shikamaru:- Esto es un error... no debería estar aquí en primer lugar

El rubio notó como el abatido joven comenzaba a soltar algunos sollozos ahogados

Shikamaru:- Que demonios estoy haciendo

"Algo a fin a lo que siento"- pensó el Uzumaki

Naruto:- Tranquilo Shikamaru, te entiendo perfectamente

El rubio se acercó a tenderle una mano al moreno, pero como este no correspondía le puso la palma en el hombro

Shikamaru:- Ahora mismo ella querrá verme muerto

Naruto:- No lo creo... no creo que nadie quiera verte muerto más a ti que a mi

El rubio miró el oscuro cielo para terminar de posar sus ojos en ninguna parte en concreto

...

Ino:- VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO IDIOTA!

La pelirosa trató de calmar los ánimos de su amiga la cual colérica, iba y venía de aquí para allá

El pequeño Shinobi estaba histérico, sin entender lo que acababa de oír

Konohamaru:- QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS?!

Las tétricas palabras golpearon el pecho del ninja plateado quién ahora estaba aún más preocupado

Kakashi:- Si todo esto es como dijo Rakim y según lo que estuve escuchando hace unos minutos... probablemente todo el hospital esté rodeado de artilugios explosivos también

Rakim:- Jum... pero es algo increíble que nos haya pasado desapercibido cuando entramos, posiblemente funcionen como esos cerrojos en los que cierras la puerta una vez y estas atrapado para el resto de la eternidad, sin duda una artimaña digna para un estratega

Ino:- CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LO VOY A DESMENUZAR, VA A ECHAR DE MENOS SUS HUESOS CUANDO-

Sakura:- Calma Ino!, de hecho no estamos seguros de que esto lo haya hecho él, no es propio de una persona así

La rubia atrapó la mano de Sakura y la miró impávida

Ino:- Tú no lo viste esta tarde cuando me comento lo de Naruto, estaba completamente histérico, no sé qué demonios le pasa a ese por la cabeza ahora

El akimichi entró a hurtadillas donde todos estaban exaltados

Chouji:- Ya avise a todo el personal que no habrá ninguna puerta o ventana y me cercioré de que ninguna puerta esté a medias

Sakura:- Gracias Chouji

Las hermanas Hyuga estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellas, parecían ajenas a todo el caos que ahora circulaba por el lugar, hasta que por fin una de ellas alzó la voz para que la escucharan

Hanabi:- Disculpen... pero tenemos otra situación aquí. Es probable que en cualquier momento nos esté acompañando un ejército completo de shinobis que colaboran con nuestro clan para venir a buscarnos, es probable que la situación se salga de control... dependiendo de qué humor esté nuestro padre

No mucho después de esta aclaración, un eco de pisadas se escuchó fuera del hospital, en la ahora desolada calle principal de la aldea seguida de una voz estruendosa

Un centenar de ninjas se iba amontonado en hileras con un suit completo de kunais y toda clase de afiladas empuñaduras de esta categoría. El líder del gremio que se amontonaba a unos metros del lugar empezó a hablar en voz alta, nada más y menos que Hiashi Hyuga

Hiashi:- MUY BIEN, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, ENTREGEN A MIS HIJAS Y NO HABRÁ NINGÚN HERIDO!

Desde dentro, todos miraron a las dos chicas que estaban acopladas en un rincón

Hanabi:- Pues...

...

Naruto:- Que demonios...

El rubio y el moreno, los cuales estaban sentados en la terraza del edificio vieron como Hiashi volvía a repetir las peligrosas palabras pero esta vez añadía un "no habrá ningún herido o fallecido que lamentar"

El resacado joven que estaba junto a Naruto empezó a reírse casi con gusto

Shikamaru:- Recuerdas eso que te dije que haces que las personas te detesten sin esfuerzo... pues aquí tienes otro de la misma campaña contra ti

El rubio se empezó a molestar, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los peligrosos shinobis, mientras que el líder del clan Hyuga ahora añadía;

Hiashi:- MUY BIEN, QUIERO HABLAR CON UZUMAKI NARUTO, SI NO LO ENTREGAN AL MOMENTO ACORDADO, NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A INTERFERIR

El moreno volvió a reírse esta vez con sorna

Shikamaru:- Piensan que tú las tienes

El rubio ahora con un deje de preocupación pensó que toda el esfuerzo por parecer un chico honrado delante de Hiashi se había esfumado para siempre

Naruto:- Bueno... esto... lo único que tenemos que hacer es... bajar y decirle a Hiashi que todo es un mal entendido verdad?

El chico se dirigió a un indiferente Shikamaru el cual tenía las manos en los bolsillos

Naruto:- Todo se resolverá... en un santiamén... jajaja

La histérica risa del rubio se vio interrumpida por una explosión terracota, con un montón de tierra esparcida por las calles. Mirando a la otra dirección de dónde estaban Hiashi y su batallón, cerca de la entrada a la aldea se había abierto un boquete, en las que salían dos personas de las que ninguna otra persona se esperaría que salieran

Shikamaru:- Oye es quién creo que es...

Uno de los dos hombres tenía una espada de hoja fina algo mellada en una mano, tenía los ojos tacidiurnos y sonreía con frialdad, mientras que el otro, directamente empezó a reír a carcajadas, el cual complemento con unas palabras;

Kaguro:- MUY BIEN KONOHA, AHORA SI ESTÁN EN APUROS POR LO QUE VEO!

El rubio el cual escuchaba todo con incredibilidad veía como Sasuke Uchiha salía desde el fondo de la tierra con aquel sujeto que juraba haberlo visto estallar en mil pedazos.

Naruto:- Esto... es una broma... ¿verdad?... Kurama... estás ahí?

Se giró para ver a alguien quien pudiera aparecer saladoramente pero solo encontró la impasible mirada de un Nara descolocado.

En el fondo de su ser, sabía que estaba lúcido. También entendió de muy mala manera, que las bifurcación de sus decisiones empezaban donde acababa la calle principal, ocupado por los dos flacos, atrapado por los tres frentes.


	23. La representación de la luna

El himno del mundo se puede entender de la siguiente manera: Vamos a la guerra y vitoreamos al vencedor. Luego están las celebraciones de por medio, pero cuando un héroe se sobrescribe en el mural invisible de la historia, es muy difícil echarlo abajo.

Y si el héroe puede seguir con su cruzada se harán más firmas con su nombre.

Esto debió pensar Sasuke Uchiha cuando vio que el gran Naruto Uzumaki, recurrente salvador de la aldea, grafitiaba con sus brazos extendidos el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Las personas que lo admiraban estaban sosteniéndolo, ninguno iba a soltarlo. Dejar caer a la leyenda les resultaría imperdonable.

"Otra vez lo ha hecho ¿eh?" - pensó con gran nostalgia, quizás recordando aquellas ocasiones en las que el cabeza dura se le pasaba una idea imposible que se convertía en realidad delante de sus ojos. Porque por muy irrealizable que le resultase, para el Uzumaki la única barrera que encontraba sería el límite de su determinación. Y sin embargo, el muy taimado siempre demostraba una actitud paranoide frente a situaciones inverosímiles. Es como si su pequeño cerebro solo entendiera como acto preocupante el estar parado frente a muchas personas y titubear al orar un discurso y no que, bueno, muchas personas intenten arrancarle la lengua y el resto de su ser al mismo tiempo.

Se echó a reír

Pero ahora mismo no estaba para pensar en positivo. Su impasible compañera de equipo estaba allí con él, hablándole. Como a muchas chicas de su aldea, Sakura Haruno se interesaba por él. Pero como a pocas él hacía caso. Y particularmente, en ninguna estaba interesado. Excepto quizás su inquieta acompañante, que no paraba de hablar con su voz insoportablemente a desnivel, que hacía que le exaltase de vez en cuando. Ella tenía las manos sudadas, podía notarlo cada vez que se restregaba con su ropa. También podía verlo exaltación en sus ojos, ese destello cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre por esos labios tan impetuosos con palabras entrecortadas y banales. Odiaba eso, pero ahora mismo no se sentía resignado ni frustrado al estar con ella, simplemente siente curiosidad. Quiere saber qué tanto de esa faceta puede ver mientras se mantenga de pie, echándola hablar completamente temerosa pero con integridad. Quizás, podría gustarle más si simplemente dejara de ir con largas.

Sasuke empezó a dialogar con ella, hablando de su complicado núcleo familiar, representado por traiciones, celos y mucha soledad. Pero también algo de cariño y respeto solemne.

Mientras que éste se habría ante la posibilidad de no estar tan solo, pudo verlo, algo extraño pasaba donde se formaba el grupo de personas.

"Algo pasó, espera aquí" - La orden podría ser porque conocía a su compañera, y sin importar lo que diga o haga, no le haría el menor caso.

Mientras se acercaba al desorden de personas que aceleraban su paso para ver qué ocurría, notó algo raro en un callejón. En una teja, cerca de allí, en un tejado. Vio una extraña silueta que lo llamaba. Naruto quizás estuviera en problemas, pero ahora mismo, el misterioso sujeto no tenía ningún espectador ocioso.

Desenfundo su espada y mezclándose entre las personas, trepó por el primer saliente que vio y se fue corriendo de teja en teja hasta llegar a su adversario. Lo suponía. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La firma de Naruto Uzumaki podía retrasarse por un segundo.

Kaguro:- Vaya, vaya, parece que no será necesario que haga acto de presencia, mi presa ha caído

El especulador hombre veía hacia el fondo, detrás del moreno, mientras que este seguía inmutable sosteniendo la espada, apunto del primer golpe.

Kaguro:- Jeje, tranquilo, chico. Solo quiero ver como todo se desmorona y quizás celebrar un poco

Estaba muy tranquilo, hasta el punto en que se dejó caer sentándose sobre el frio madero. Pero el renegado seguía con el semblante serio y la espada en alto

Sasuke:- Me preguntó cómo has...

Kaguro:- Te piensas que voy a ser tan idiota?, tengo cientos de estrategias que no has visto y tampoco te puedo decir, aún. Primero, necesito una cosa...

El hombre ahora arqueaba su espalda y miraba el cielo

Que tonterías se le ocurrirían al renegado no le impresionaban, ya se había enfrentado a muchos peligros, y ninguno consiguió diezmarlo. Sorprenderlo iba a ser un trabajo arduo y en el caso de aquel desfachatado sujeto, imposible.

Sasuke:- Me temo que no podrás completar tu plan, aquí termina tu vida, tu carne conocerá mi agudo filo y aprenderás a temer el apellido que forja mi clan

El hombre empezó a contar con su mano suelta, cerrando el pulgar

Kaguro:- 4... si! cuatro oraciones y ninguna original, ¿qué ocurre? acaso recién te estrenas en amenazas?, puedo darte un consejo?, no pronuncies cosas tan trilladas cuando estás encima de un tejado, te hace ver ridículo

La relajada conversación que estaba dando aquel hombre hizo pensar a Sasuke que habría algo más esperándole cerca de allí, empezaba a temer a lo que no podía ver ni sentir

Kaguro:- Oye, supongo que mejor empezamos no crees?

El salto que dio aquel sujeto fue casi imperceptible, dejándose caer cerca del moreno, quién esquivo su ataque

Kaguro:- Nada mal, y que me dices de esto!?

Lanzándole esferas con pinchos, el moreno no tuvo mucho problema en alejarlos de su alcance, mientras esquivándolos corría alrededor de su atacante, marcando el arco de acción y notando sus puntos flacos, se decidió a contraatacar

Sasuke:- Sharingan!

El hombre dejó de lanzar las pesadas esferas y ahora esquivaba como podía la peligrosa espada de su oponente, el cual daba estocadas sin cesar

Kaguro:- Pones... de manifiesto... tu incompetencia... chico

Volviendo a dar envestidas, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo, el renegado ponía todo su empeño en estar a una hoja de distancia de su impredecible atacante

Kaguro:- Usando tu espada de escudo, JA!

Dando un golpe certero, logró penetrar la defensa del sharingan y lanzó al renegado hacia la otra teja

Sasuke:- Maldición, estás más rápido que antes

El veloz intruso giraba su muñeca mientras se reía por lo bajo

Kaguro:- Nada mal, si, y eso que no recuerdo la última vez que peleé en serio, pero algo me dice que te estás conteniendo

En efecto, Sasuke volvía la cabeza para ver hacia la ruta principal donde ya no se encontraba el cuerpo tendido de Naruto ni la gente que concurrió hace un momento, todos ya se alejaron de allí. Llegó la hora de acabar con esto.

Sasuke:- Mangekyo Sharingan!

Dándo un salto inicio un jutsu con sus dedos

Sasuke:- Katón!, bola de fuego!

Una gigantesca voluta se acercó hacia el imprevisto enemigo que esquivo como pudo, pero mientras se alejaba de la zona de impacto Sasuke volvió a hacer un movimiento con sus dedos y el hombre notó como la bola se evaporaba antes de tocar cualquier objetivo, creando un smog blanco que aturdía el campo de visión de dónde estaba ahora el moreno

Rápidamente una espada fue lanzada y atravesó la espesa niebla, siendo incapaz de esquivarla, le dió de lleno en el pecho, arrastrando a Kaguro hasta tocar el polvo del suelo.

Kaguro:- Arghh!...

La espada estaba clavada en la tierra y no podía sacarla sin sentir una gran punzada, estaba completamente atrapado

Mientras tanto, el moreno se acercó a su presa sin atisbo de piedad y volvió a cerrar sus dedos para hacer un jutsu

Kaguro:- Espera... espera... no me mates... tengo una propuesta...

Decepcionado, el ninja de Konoha empezó a pronunciar su ataque final

Kaguro:- SÉ MI ALIADO!...

De un grito, ahogó las palabras del moreno, mientras que éste seguía temblando en el suelo

Kaguro:- Se mi aliado... y te prometo... que desterraremos a todos los insolentes que se atrevieron a mancillar el nombre de tu clan...

La suplica sonaba realmente desesperada, pero el moreno se negó a escuchar mas

Sasuke:- Lo siento... pero ya no hago alianzas con maquinadores y psicópatas...

El hombre sorpresivamente, empezó a reír, casi a carcajadas

Kaguro:- JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sasuke:- Vaya, es una pena que ya estés delirando... parece ser que si era un simple patético que se sostenía a un clavo ardiendo, estas acabado

Kaguro:- Ya... te dije de unirte por las buenas, pero tendrás que hacerlo por las malas...

La risa otra vez regresó, pero de nuevo, daba totalmente igual, Sasuke apretó con fuerza su brazo y pronuncio las temibles palabras

Sasuke:- Katon, bomba de fuego!

De un soplido, borró toda el área de cualquier forma de vida. Mientras que la espada salió disparada hacia su lado, algo quemada, pero intacta, su dueño la recogía por el mango ardiendo y se disponía a marcharse del lugar, pero algo extraño sucedió, el suelo se empezó a mover, y simplemente, se desmoronó

Sasuke cayó por unos cuantos segundos hasta aterrizar en suelo de tierra, rápidamente se incorporó y notó que estaba completamente a oscuras, audible nada, y con toda la seguridad de estar en un lugar donde podría asfixiarse si seguía mucho tiempo allí.

Algo fatigado empezó a caminar hacia delante, pero notó que el aire estaba muy viciado, demasiado para ser natural, y empezó a sentirse débil

Sasuke:- Por supuesto... fui un estúpido...

Lo notó, un potente somnífero en su cuerpo le entumecía la cabeza, sintió el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y seguidamente se echó al suelo

Sasuke.- Me pregunto... si... Sakura se pondrá triste...

Cerrando los ojos, deseo volver a escuchar la impertinente voz de su compañera, pero oía una risa estridente cerca suyo, hasta que dejó de ser audible, todo se volvió imperceptible para todos sus sentidos

...

El chico con el Sharingan estaba solo y no estaba nadie en ese espacio en blanco. Recordó muy poco de los suyos y lo único que quería en aquel momento era asesinar, matarlos a todos. ¿Por qué quería esto?, da igual, ahora mismo no puede reprimir su ira, sus pensamientos estaban al desnudo, su rabia a flor de piel, sin embargo tenía una sola duda al respecto, esa duda se aproximaba hacia él hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. Lo pudo ver.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en completo silencio. Sentía un hedor nauseabundo donde se encontraba actualmente. Sentía como si el azufre y otra sustancia que no distinguía estuvieran haciendo ebullición cerca de él. Intento moverse pero parecía inútil, estaba atrapado en una fría roca con cadenas. No entendía cómo es que se sentía tan débil.

Espero un poco para que se le aclarasen las ideas, pero todo parecía turbado, no le gustaba sentirse así.

"Sharingan!"

Le empezó a doler la cabeza, sea cual sea la sustancia que inhalaba lo estaba dejando muy entumecido. Articular palabras le resultaba muy complicado, y con un hilo de voz, intentó vocalizar de nuevo.

"Sharingan!"

Sin resultado, se vio resignado a quedarse quieto. Quizás con un poco de suerte alguien vendría. Sea una persona abyecta o un oportuna ayuda, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Pasaron los minutos. Se sentía más entumecido que antes, pero sin embargo sus fosas nasales se acostumbraron a aquel hedor. Su vista también dejó de dolerle y ahora veía con más atención el lugar.

Era muy extraño, las paredes o lo que cubría el sitio estaba completamente hecho de piedra. No descartaba la presencia de alimañas en los escondrijos, los cuales podía ver. Se sentía húmedo, muy húmedo. Era evidente que se encontraba metido dentro de un agujero subterráneo. El espacio sería más evidente de no ser por las ingentes cantidades de probetas y artículos quimicos. Notaba los halitos de humo salir de aquellos embases. Y muchos aparatos electrónicos completamente oxidados. Parecía material médico. Todo esto recordaba alguna especie de guarida para hacer pruebas o experimentos.

Escucho sonidos de pasos que se aproximaban a su izquierda. Se giró para ver mejor.

"Maldito..."

La alta figura se veía mucho más temerosa envuelta en sombras. Con una sonrisa macabra que indicaba algo de desequilibrio alzó sus brazos y con un fuerte bramido empezó a hablar

Kaguro:- Vaya!, que tenemos aquí, si es el último de los Uchiha que ahora se hospeda en esta humilde grieta! Como le va?, quiere beber algo?, aunque tuviera algo para ofrecerte me temo que no podría tendértelo. Ahora mismo tus brazos están dormidos.

El Uchiha intento forzar sus ataduras pero era inútil. Sus brazos no respondían y sus piernas se sentían muy adoloridas. Lo único que le respondía era su quijada, la cual movía con esfuerzo para pronunciar las palabras

Sasuke:- arghh!

Kaguro:- No te esfuerces demasiado, porque vas acabar inconsciente

El hombre se giró para buscar algo a su espalda mientras volvía a hablar

Kaguro:- Sabes... pensaba que sería más difícil capturarte con toda esa gentuza por ahí afuera... pero acabaste por venir sólo hacia mí... no pudo ser más oportuno, ajá aquí está

El hombre agarró un embase con un liquido rojo y lo empezó a agitar

Sasuke:- Son clones?... aquel sujeto al que me enfrente... tenía chakra

El sujeto dudó en responder a la prematura pregunta pero terminó accediendo

Kaguro:- Podría decirse que son como maquinas, fruto de mi creación, luego... de que mi credo fue derrotado, tuve que volver al viejo método sabes?

El Uchiha volvía a sentirse confuso

Sasuke:- Maquinas?

Kaguro:- Tengo muchos de ellos, el agradable caudillo que interrumpió en la fiesta no era más que uno más

Por supuesto, eso el renegado lo suponía, pero por un causal no se le ocurrió darle la debida importancia.

Sasuke:- Dime... este horrible lugar...

El hombre dejó de agitar el brebaje y ahora se disponía a agarrar otra, pero en el camino parece haberse olvidado un paso, así que se alejó a paso acelerado, lanzando un bramido

Kaguro:- Te gusta verdad?, está ubicado exactamente a varios pies abajo de la aldea, aquí la luz es muy escasa, perfecta para que las cucarachas se gesten y crezcan

El hombre regresó con una extraña jeringa

Kaguro:- Tengo varios acueductos que conectan con varios sótanos. Fue complicado encontrar un sitio así

Sasuke:- Cómo... has podido estar aquí... tanto tiempo?...

Al Uchiha le costaba cada vez más respirar

Kaguro:- Con suficiente ingenio se puede conseguir muchas cosas, ocultar mi chakra no fue fácil, pero conseguí lo que pretendía, un espacio seguro

La sonrisa del hombre era ancha y la seguridad que desprendían sus palabras indicaba que tenía todo bajo control, sin embargo el moreno estaba tranquilo, no por la situación en sí, sino porque al mantenerlo en constante conversación parecía soltar mucha información que quizás pasase por alto que era importante, eso lo hacia sentir que estaba avanzando en algo a su favor

Kaguro:- No solo Orochimaru sabe meterse en terrenos pantanosos -volviéndose al moreno-Ahora que lo pienso... tú lo conociste verdad? estuviste un tiempo con él, y también conociste al odioso Hanzo Shimura

El Uchiha quedó más frio que antes. Que este hombre supiera la relación que tenía con el hombre serpiente lo podía entender ya que su huida de Konoha fue un rumor que corrió por las calles como la pólvora. Pero el pensar en Hanzo le hizo dar arcadas

Kaguro:- No me equivocaba... ese día Hanzo conoció su fatídico final ante Obito y tú, creo que muy pocas personas saben de aquello, el viejo se confió demasiado, pensó que jugar con el clan Uchiha le traería recompensas, pero solo consiguió desidia y amargura. Y todo por querer superar a Sarutobi..., muy tonto. Pensar en hacerse más fuerte teniendo la habilidad de tus enemigos, cuando lo mejor es usarlos a tu favor

Hablaba muy extraño, como si relatar los eventos pasados le diera cierta nostalgia. Llenaba la aguja de ese líquido concentrado

Sasuke.- Acaso conociste a Hanzo?

"¿Será él Hanzo?"- la idea no resultaba tan descabellada. Aquel hombre ocultaba gran parte de su rostro en vendajes, quizás el paso del tiempo haya sido inmisericorde.

No obstante negó con la cabeza

Kaguro:- Servir a Kaguya te da ciertos conocimientos... por cierto, terminó el interrogatorio

El hombre se volteó y mostró la puntiaguda aguja a la vista del moreno, moviéndola con cierta gracia, como si aquello le divirtiera especialmente

Kaguro:- Te piensas que no sé lo que estuviste haciendo?, sé que te aprovechas, pero de aquí no saldrás

El moreno se permitió una última pregunta

Sasuke:- Por qué a mí? por qué... me quieres?

Kaguro:- Eso es muy simple de aclarar...

La sonrisa del hombre era macabra, y también sus palabras

Kaguro:- Porque el sabio de los seis caminos te ha escogido, el hijo de Kaguya te eligió como su sucesor junto a Naruto Uzumaki, tú eres valioso por ser la luna misma!, ahora, dirás que porque no capturar al otro. ¿Qué sería mejor? atrapar al lobo solitario o al justiciero bobo?, a diferencia de él, a ti nadie te vendrá a buscar...

Las palabras salían con saña, en el fondo, el moreno sabia que aquello podría estar en lo cierto

Kaguro:- Una persona como tú, un arrogante que no tiene a nadie, un traidor de su propia aldea, de su propia familia, un criminal público, oh sí, sé que estás completamente solo

La ira volvió a penetrar su conciencia, otra vez sintió esas ganas incesantes de acabar con él

Kaguro:- Amigos tienes, por supuesto, pero dime Uchiha, ¿los tienes porque de verdad los quieres o es por conveniencia?, mejor dicho, ¿alguien en el fondo de su ser pensará con cariño de tí?, a la hora de la verdad, pocos se lamentarán de tu desaparición, y cuando ya no estés, ni el Sol notará tu ausencia

Sasuke:- No... Es... verdad!

El moreno regurgitaba su réplica, con mucha convicción

Kaguro:- que dices?, de verdad piensas que alguien vendrá a por ti?, eso quiero verlo, es una pena que tenga que seguir con mis experimentos

El hombre agarró con dureza el brazo del joven y le inyecto aquel líquido

Kaguro:- Por cierto, buenas noches

El mundo se volvía nebuloso, otra vez sentía un espacio en blanco, pero él no podía rellenarlo, y volvió a enojarse. Matar, quería herir, quería hacer daño, otra vez notó la oscuridad aproximarse, pero esta vez no hizo nada para evitar su llegada, simplemente extendió los brazos y esperó a que se lo tragara.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó allí, solo que cada vez se sentía más perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, todo le parecía demasiado pequeño

Se sintió en extremo volátil

"Nadie vendrá a por ti" - esas palabras no eran ciertas. El sectario solo lo dijo porque era un canalla, un cobarde que se tiene que ocultar para seguir viviendo

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo. En un lustro de años atrás recordó como el rubio quedaba exhausto corriendo tras él. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Esa fiel promesa que hizo en la árida roca, era muy difícil cumplirlo, aún para Naruto

"Quizás dejaron de preocuparse". Realmente perpetúo cosas horribles, pero esperaba que su nueva vida no le causara más dolor que lo que aconteció en esos tiempos raros. Sin embargo aquí estaba otra vez, sufriendo experimentos, igual que con Orochimaru

Tal vez ese era su destino después de todo. Abandonar Konoha, cambiar de aires, ir por un nuevo objetivo, una nueva vida, ese vano intento lo había traído a rastras hasta aquí.

"Sakura" - Intento abrirse a ella, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero todo era demasiado aproximado a esa vida que una vez soñó en uno de sus recorridos por los tenebrosos bosques del país del fuego. Si su destino era estar con ella, ¿por qué no cumplir su anhelo?, ha de hacerlo, ha de aproximarse y hablarle, aún cuando tuviera dudas, aún cuando estaba enclaustrado por su pasado. Pero esto es lo que quedó de aquel instante

"Nada"

Todos los caminos llevan a... aquí, a este momento, a este lugar, a esta sensación

Las horas pasan, no sabe cuántas, el hormigueo decrece, el mareo se detiene, pero el dolor... se mantiene

Cada vez entendía menos lo que quería, hasta que finalmente notó algo en el interior de su mente

Él no quería esperar a que las cosas cambien, en el fondo sabía que nada podría cambiarlo, sabía que ni Sakura con su insistencia ni la actitud positiva de Naruto podrían sanarlo. Llegar hasta él, qué tontería. Naruto se equivocó, no había nada en su interior. Solo dolor y sufrimiento. Se lo haría saber en cuanto lo viera.

Lo despedazaría pieza por pieza por querer cambiarlo.

Sasuke:- Lo mataré!

Con un potente bramido y gran fuerza sintió el peso de sus ataduras ceder, jaló de ellas hasta que se hicieron añicos. Quedó en pie, completamente inmóvil, hasta que se giró y lo volvió a ver

Sosteniendo una espada algo oxidada, sonreía socarronamente, le tendió la hoja en sus manos

Kaguro:- Estás listo

El la sostuvo, sintió su peso, flexible, lista para cortar lo que sea

Kaguro:- Sígueme. Llegó el día, estamos preparados. Por fin, Konoha sentirá nuestra ira, todos pagarán!

La atronadora risa hizo eco en el siniestro lugar

Sasuke estaba decidido. Siguiendo los pasos de su nuevo compañero, llegaron hasta un lugar sellado, el hombre puso un artilugio encima de la pared y rápidamente se alejó

Kaguro:- RETROCEDE!

El moreno se alejó y vio abrirse un hoyo de un rápido fogueo

Kaguro:- SI!, HAHAHA!, POR FIN!, YA CASI LLEGAMOS!

El sujeto estaba excitado. La agonía de los que lo desafiaron esperaba arriba, mientras que el se regodeaba con la simple idea, caminaba a paso apresurado. Sasuke sin embargo solo estaba en silencio, con la mano en la empuñadura.

Abriéndose paso por el hueco llegaron al corazón de la aldea, dónde más ninjas cerca de la entrada se concentraban, con una sonrisa de par en par el renegado sacó su espada y activó su sharingan, mientras que aquel desagradable sujeto empezó a gritar;

Kaguro:- MUY BIEN KONOHA, AHORA SI ESTÁN EN APUROS POR LO QUE VEO!

No sabía lo que acontecería, no entendía dónde estaría en un futuro, tampoco tenía una estrategia clara, lo único que tenía claro es que en este momento era de noche y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo.


	24. Descorchando otra botella de melancolía

El ambiente estaba en silencio, en parte porque no era horario para estar despierto y tampoco era momento de estar dando un paseo. Pero sin embargo, La antigua líder de la aldea tenía una opinión contraria a aquello.

Shizune:- Que ocurre Lady Tsunade?

La discípula estaba en la sala principal y veía cómo su sensei bajaba por las escaleras

Tsunade:- No puedo dormir, Shizune, y por lo que veo tú tampoco

Esbosando una leve sonrisa la morena le sirvió una taza de café solo. Mientras se sentaba con ella y compartiendo el desvelo que las tenía despiertas, empezaron a charlar amenamente.

Shizune:- Curiosa noche, la temperatura ha ascendido bastante

Tsunade:- Humedad?

Shizune:- No, pero tampoco sabría explicarlo

Tsunade:- *Dando un sorbo* bueno, hace unas horas el clima no vaticinaba nada bueno, menos mal que ha cambiado, sino *empezando a reír* no podría ponerme este agradable batín

La risa de la mayor era agradable. A pesar de ser una mujer muy escandalosa cuando quería, podía tener clase. Incluso hoy estaba vistiendo una blusa algo escotada y una bata que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La discípula se le quedó viendo un rato. La rubia parecía distraída con sus pensamientos

Shizune:- Dígame Tsunade

Tsunade:- Hm?

Shizune:- Por qué no tiene un pretendiente?

La rubia casi se atraganta con el café

Tsunade:- Shizune!, por favor, por lo menos espera a que baje el café por mi garganta primero no?

Shizune:- Lo... siento, si quiere puede no responder

La mayor alzo un dedo en señal desaprobatoria

Tsunade:- No, no pasa nada, me gustan las preguntas indecorosas, son muy divertidas de responder, sobre todo a estas horas

La rubia estaba entusiasmada, ponía caras lascivas y a Shizune le hacían sentirse algo incómoda

Tsunade:- Verás, realmente no tengo muchos problemas en buscar pretendientes, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que quieren estar conmigo

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho, la morena se estaba lamentando de preguntarle sobre aquello, tomó un sorbo de café...

Tsunade:- Pero, creo que todavía no estoy lista para aquello

...y se atragantó

Tsunade:- Por favor Shizune, que no sabes tomar bien?

Shizune:- De que habla?, usted fue la que tuvo problemas con-

La sonrisa de la rubia indicaba transparentemente un deje de culpa, que se leía como "era una broma"

Shizune:- Como sea, pero, dígame, como que todavía no está lista?, pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para...

La morena bajó la vista hasta el escote de la rubia, la cual se tapó con algo de vergüenza

Tsunade:- Oye!, eso es distinto!, no te engañes!

La morena se acicaló la nuca, indicando confusión absoluta

Tsunade:- Ahora es mi turno!, dime Shizune, algún interés romántico?

La discípula se puso roja, ese no era el rumbo de la conversación que ella pretendía tomar

Shizune:- Bueno... yo no...

Tsunade:- Bah!, que aburrida!, no me digas que a tu edad no estás interesada en algún chico

Shizune:- Oiga, no quiero decir que no esté interesada pero...

Tsunade:- De verdad?, quién es?, alguien conocido?, déjame adivinar, déjame adivinar

La mujer se comportaba como una chiquilla, mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar, cruzaba sus brazos para mayor concentración

Tsunade:- Mmm...

Shizune:- No tiene que-

Tsunade:- Es aquel chico de ambu que me dijo que no tenía pareja?, se le veía apuesto

Shizune:- No!

Tsunade:- Quizás sea Gemma?, ese hombre siempre pareció fijarse en tí

Shizune:- Detente!

Llegando a una revelación, la quinta volvió a tener los ojos fijos en Shizune, quién ya parecía exasperarse

Tsunade:- No me digas qué...

Shizune:- qué!?

Tsunade:- Kakashi!? Te gusta Kakashi?

Shizune:- NO!

Por alguna razón, la rubia había llegado a una conclusión algo extraña. No sabía porque Kakashi era especial en aquel sentido. Para Shizune no le era más interesante que cualquier civil que pasaba por la calle.

Tsunade:- No?

Shizune:- No!

Tsunade:- Segura?

La increíble perspicacia de la rubia para leer caras no le estaba funcionando esta vez. Parecía decir la verdad.

Tsunade:- Que decepción...

Shizune:- Que le ocurre?

Tsunade:- Hubiera sido perfecto para ti, no me digas que no

Shizune:- Deje de querer buscarme pretendientes!

Tsunade:- Ya lo siento, este café se está enfriando... mejor lo tomamos en silencio

Mientras ambas posaban sus labios en las tazas la mirada de Shizune se encontró con la de su sensei, quién seguía con aquella fijación especuladora

Shizune:- Que no!, que no me gusta Kakashi!

Tsunade:- Maldición

.

Pasados unos minutos, ya ambas estaban más calmadas. El café les sentó bien, aunque si por la quinta fuera, hubiesen tomado algo más fuerte.

Tsunade:- Muy bien, ahora no podré dormir

Shizune:- No sea así!, y por qué lo tomó en primer lugar?

Tsunade:- Porque es lo que había. Además, rechazar una invitación siempre queda mal

El razonamiento de la rubia siempre exasperó a la discípula, quién desde que la hubo acogido como tal, solía creer que ella era la que más lógica le veía a las cosas.

Tsunade:- Hablando de chicos, tengo entendido que Naruto despertó hace unas horas

La mujer se dejó la expresión burlona y ahora parecía dudosa

Tsunade:- Espero que esté bien, la de cosas que tuvo que pasar el pobre…

La rubia recordó toda la impactante escena de la fiesta con cierto desagrado, mientras que la morena asentía en concordancia

Shizune:- También tiene problemas amorosos no?, siempre metiéndose en problemas

Tsunade:- Si, aunque esta vez lo tendrá difícil, me pregunto qué estará pensando en este momento

...

"Maldición, maldición"

El rubio se acercó más hacia el bordillo de la azotea para contemplar la situación, pero rápidamente fue atraído bruscamente por Shikamaru hacia el centro

Shikamaru:- No seas idiota!, te pueden cortar la cabeza desde aquí!, mejor ocúltate

Los dos chicos veían como el líder del clan Hyuga se acercaba más hacia donde estaban los desatados amenazantes, mientras uno de ellos seguía gritando hacia la aldea en general

Kaguro:- ES UNA PENA, QUE AHORA MISMO NO SEA DE DÍA PARA VER LAS CARAS DE TERROR QUE SE LES FORMARÁN A TODOS LOS QUE NOS ENFRENTEN

Hiashi:- SUFICIENTE!, qué es lo que buscas?, atacarnos otra vez!?

El histérico gritón posó su vista hacia delante, donde le hablaba el reputado ninja de Konoha

Kaguro:- Vaya, no sabía que tendríamos público nada más salir, usted es el líder del clan Hyuga no es así?, con una cantidad decente de guardaespaldas

La sonrisa del agresor se hiso más evidente, mientras que su acompañante seguía estando laxo e inmutable

Kaguro:- Que pasa, acaso ahora los ponen a patrullar en horario nocturno?

Con voz firme Hiashi habló lo más claro que pudo

Hiashi:- A los intrusos como tú los vetamos para siempre de la aldea!

El atacante volvió a reírse

kaguro:- Es una pena que ya no vaya a ver aldea de la cual desterrarnos!

La cara de Hiashi cada vez adquiría un nuevo matiz de ira, mientras que los dos chicos arriba de la azotea empezaron a reñir

Naruto:- Déjame moverme!

Shikamaru:- Lo siento... si te suelto vas a saltar!

Naruto:- De qué hablas!?

En una maniobra rápida el rubio consiguió propinarle un golpe con el cual deshizo su agarre

Shikamaru:- Eres un-

Antes de que pudiera abalanzarse encima la puerta de la azotea se abrió de par en par con alguien adentro gritando hacia afuera

Rakim:- Bien!, lo conseguí! no fue tan complica-

Apartándole de un golpe, Ino Yamanaka se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo para darle unos agradables embistes con la mano

Ino:-ERES UN IDIOTA

El rubio quién estaba aún atónito, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la Hyuga mayor, mientras que los demás se acercaban detrás de él, se sintió desbordado

Hinata:- Lo siento!, lo siento!, lo siento!, de verdad no quería lastimarte...

Naruto:- Hi...na...ta no me dejas... respirar!

Mientras Sakura y Chouji trataban de alejar las peligrosas manos de Ino del cuello de Shikamaru, Kakashi y Rakim se acercaron al borde de la azotea para ver el panorama

Kakashi:- No puedo creerlo, que hace Sasuke con?...

Rakim:- Pienso que quizás algún embrujo extraño o un jutsu extremadamente poderoso, por esos ojos rojos no se le ve muy en sus cabales

La ocasional perorata de Rakim ahora podía ser muy útil para aclarar dudas

Kakashi:- Muy bien, sin embargo debemos actuar cuanto antes-

Naruto:- Oye... Hinata eres muy dulce pero me estas asfixiando...

La pequeña Hanabi y Konohamaru ayudaron a que Naruto pudiera incorporarse y calmar los ánimos, Hinata ya estaba en el suelo soltando lagrimas de desconsuelo mientras que su hermana la animaba como podía

Hanabi:- Ya, ya, hermana

Konohamaru:- Naruto, hace mucho que no nos vemos!

Naruto:- Hey! Konohamaru... qué raro esto

La situación al otro lado de la azotea seguía bajo presión

Sakura:- CALMATE INO!, ÉL NO FUE

Ino:- Aún así lo voy a destrozar por haberlo intentado!

Shikamaru:- De qué hablas!? me duele la cabeza

El extratega se echó al suelo mientras que las rudas muchachas forcejeaban entre ellas

Sakura:- Por favor!, deja de-

Entonces la pelirosa lo sintió, dejando libre a su irritable amiga, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su sensei

Sakura:- No puede ser

Kakashi:- Si puede ser y es, toma esto

La muchacha sostuvo el Kunai con fuerza mientras que sus ojos seguían perdidos, mirando hacia delante, hacia aquel chico con los ojos rojos por el genjutsu que activaba, pero la atronadora voz del sujeto que tenía a un lado la saco de la ensoñación.

Kaguro:- Escuchen!, quién quiere intentar atacar primero?, los veo muy para la labor, pero nadie parece atreverse

Los ninjas que acompañaban al líder del clan estaban en guardia, en cualquier momento él daría la orden y atacarían, pero Hiashi no estaba muy convencido de aquello. Con una cara algo preocupada

"Tengo que protegerlas"

Ninja:- Señor!, ese es Sasuke Uchiha?

"Tengo que proteger a mis hijas"

La ansiedad lo invadía, aquel al que se enfrentaba tenía una expresión que lo hacia temible

Por otro lado, Kakashi veía a su antiguo estudiante desde las alturas, pensando en una solución

Kakashi:- Todos aquí!, reúnanse conmigo!

Todos voltearon para ver al líder de la aldea que se acercaba a paso acelerado, mientras definía su plan, haciendo un circulo, casi todos los presentes estaban ya al tanto de lo que iba a decir, incluidos Hinata quién todavía se secaba las lagrimas e Ino quién todavía estaba algo molesta

Kakashi:- Chouji, tú y Yamanaka van a distraer a Kaguro, hagan genjutsu, tácticas de cebo, lo necesario para tenerlo ocupado, mientras tanto, Naruto tú y Sakura van a ir a por Sasuke, no sé hasta qué punto está conciente, pero intenten todo lo posible por detenerlo, mientras tanto yo, Shikamaru y Hinata vamos a hablar con Hiashi para que detenga su ataque-

Chouji:- Eh... Kakashi

Kakashi:- Si?

Chouji:- Shikamaru está demasiado ebrio

El ninja estratega no se acercó, puesto que no se había vuelto a poner de pie desde que se echó hace un rato al suelo, constantemente murmurando: "me duele la cabeza"

Kakashi:- Bueno, ya pensaré en algo, pónganse en posición-

Konohamaru:- Un segundo, y nosotros qué?

El pequeño shinobi estaba de brazos cruzados junto con Hanabi, ambos indignados por no incluirlos

Kakashi:- Bueno, está bien... Konohamaru, tú y hanabi vayan junto a Rakim para hacerle traer refuerzos si la cosa se sale de control

Konohamaru:- No es justo!

El copy-nin se echó una mano a la cara en profano suspiro, mientras que Naruto se alejaba del grupo para ver más de cerca la situación abajo

El líder de los Hyuga estaba cada vez más impaciente, el sectario seguía atosigándole

Kaguro:- Qué ocurre Hyuga?, tienes miedo de atacarnos?, te recuerdo que aqui no habrá más caidos que tus propios soldados

Hiashi:- Dices puras patrañas!, los dos contra todos nosotros, solamente es una gamberrada de chiquillo, no tienes posibilidad

Echándose la mano a la nuca, el líder sectario arqueó una ceja, mientras sonreía afanosamente

Kaguro:- Quieres ver como son mis patrañas?, Sasuke

El ninja a su lado levantó su empuñadura, a punto de iniciar su ataque, mientras Naruto veía con impotencia todo lo que acontecía

Naruto:- K-kakashi Sensei!

El ninja plateado seguía hablando con los reunidos, mientras el rubio seguía presenciando el acto

Con una mano levantada, el sectario señaló al mayor Hyuga, mientras éste ponía en posición a los suyos

Kaguro:- Veremos de qué estas hecho, Hiashi

En un susurro, desafió al líder del clan Hyuga, mientras que el renegado que estaba a su lado parecía estar calculando su táctica

Kaguro:- Muy bien...

El rubio seguía insistiendo arriba del edificio

Naruto:- Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi:- Que ocurre!?

Y rápidamente en ese preciso instante, la mano del sectario bajó y con un potente grito, ordenó el ataque directo, mientras que Hiashi hacia lo mismo pero con toda su cuadrilla quienes empezaron a pisar con fiereza el prematuro campo de batalla

Todos los de arriba del edificio llegaron hasta el bordillo y vieron cómo Sasuke empezaba a cargar en dirección del escuadrón de Hiashi, que en contraparte hacían lo mismo con el renegado

Kakashi:- Demasiado tarde...

El ninja con la espada de la serpiente empezó su veloz ataque y rápidamente esquivo unos cuantos Kunais que iban en su dirección

Sasuke:- Sharingan!, muy bien... son veintidós!

Rápidamente calculo la posición de todos sus atacantes e inició su contra barrida, a patadas y golpes, uno a uno caían de espaldas

Ninja:- Jutsu clones de sombra!

Un ninja se abalanzo con todas sus sombras rodeándole pero el renegado rápidamente los aparto de un rápido movimiento de espada

Sasuke:- CHIDORÍ!

La luz se encendió como una repentina tormenta, mientras que todos eran participes de como el relámpago les golpeaba con una velocidad irrebatible

Sasuke:- Cuatro menos, quedan dieciocho

Ninja:- Acaso crees que puedes acabar con todos muchach-

No dejándolo acabar la oración la espada del Uchiha golpeó su torso y lo lanzó hacia la dirección de Hiashi, quién a punto de apartarse fue salvado por uno de sus guardaespaldas

Sasuke:- Diesiciete

Bajando su espada, el chico hizo un juego de manos

Sasuke:- Katon!, fuego demoniaco!

Un halito de fuego fue expulsado de su boca y en dirección dirigida golpeaba con él a todos los que estaban cerca de su zona de ataque, uno de ellos logró esquivarlo y consiguió frenarlo, pero rápidamente el Uchiha consiguió contra-atacarlo y con el filo de la espada se deshizo de él

Sasuke:- Quedan trece

Hiashi Hyuga estaba lejos de todos, mientras intentaba canalizar todo lo que ocurría no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando otro cuerpo de uno de los suyos se acercaba a su dirección, y otro, y otro más, mientras que el líder sectario veía esto con una risa burlona

Kaguro:- Fantástico, este chico es muy destacable, no me sorprende que el hijo de Kaguya lo haya escogido... pero dónde estará el otro

En una esquina, viéndole pelear, el rubio estuvo a punto de saltar, pero el peliplateado lo sostuvo

Kakashi:- QUÉ HACES!?

Naruto:- TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!, SASUKE ACABARÁ CON TODOS!

Kakashi:- Tienes que quedarte aquí!, es muy peligroso!

Pero en una rápida maniobra, el pequeño Shinobi saltó junto con la pequeña Hyuga hacia dónde estaba Hiashi

Hinata:- No Hanabi!

La mayor de los Hyuga iba a saltar detrás de los escurridizos ninjas

Kakashi:- Deténganla!

Sakura atrapó a la ninja y desarmo toda posibilidad de salto

.

Mientras especulaba como podía enfrentarse al renegado, Hiashi se topó con la sorpresa de que su hija estaba viniendo a por él

Hiashi:- Hanabi!, qué haces aquí-

Hanabi:- No hay tiempo para hablar padre, es muy arriesgado

El revoltoso chico se posicionó delante de él

Konohamaru:- Corra a resguardo, yo me enfrentaré a Sasuke

.

El extranjero se echó a reír mientras que el peliplateado seguía impactado

Kakashi:- Estos mocosos, idearon una estrategia mientras no los veíamos

Rakim:- Sí que va a ser Hokage, te lo dije!

.

Casi todos los ninjas que se enfrentaron al renegado ya estaban en el suelo, inhabilitados, algunos de gravedad

"Seis, cinco, cuatro"

Intentaban huir pero en vano, puesto que su posición ya estaba señalada, y con un katón el renegado impedía su escape inmediato, siendo acorralados como ovejas en las fauces del lobo

"Tres, dos, uno..."

Con un movimiento vertical, lanzó una potente patada a su último rival, quién cayó de espaldas, dejándole a la vista a su nuevo contrincante

Sasuke:- Cero...

Konohamaru:- Si tienes tanta fuerza, enfréntate a mí!

Con una fría mirada, el Uchiha analizó al shinobi que tenía delante

Konohamaru:- Vamos, qué esperas?

.

La pequeña Hyuga entabló conversación con su padre

Hiashi:- Dónde está tu hermana!?

Hanabi:- No hay tiempo!, hay que irnos!

Empujándolo como podía la chiquilla quiso sobreponerse a su padre pero fue inútil

Hiashi:- No puedo irme sin tu hermana!

Mirando hacia atrás, Konohamaru echó su vista y cada vez estaba más molesto

Konohamaru:- Maldición... por qué no huyen?

De un grito, el hombre que estaba detrás de Sasuke lo llamó

Kaguro:- Como te llamas, muchacho!?

No iba a responder con chiquitas, señalándole de vuelta con una sonrisa de par en par, remarcándose con orgullo

Konohamaru:- Soy Konohamaru, nieto del tercer Hokage, amigo del que será el séptimo y dentro de no mucho el octavo hokage!

El hombre se echó a reír divertidamente

Kaguro:- Vaya cosas dices enano!, me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaras en salir corriendo, Sasuke, no tengas ninguna piedad

"No me hace falta tu piedad" - con una sonrisa el pequeño ninja dio un paso al frente y notando como el renegado no se acercaba, empezó a caminar hacia él

Hanabi:- Esto no era parte del plan, QUE HACES KONOHAMARU!?

Hiashi:- Espera!

El padre agarró a la niña del antebrazo antes de que se lograra escabullir

Hanabi:- Konohamarú qué-

Konohamaru:- No te preocupes Hanabi, puedo con esto

Levantando un pulgar para indicar su punto, siguiendo con paso decidido a atacar al Uchiha

"Puedo hacerlo"

Konohamaru quedó a una distancia bastante reducida, deteniéndose para sacar un Kunai, veía a su contrincante bastante tranquilo, de hecho ni siquiera estaba realmente mirándolo, quizás su exceso de confianza podría jugarle una mala jugada

"Puedo atacarlo"

Si iba lo suficientemente rápido con unos clones, podría detenerlo lo suficiente para cargar el rasengan, él no lo vería venir y entonces lo dejaría abatido en un segundo, era posible, era muy posible

El renegado estaba en silencio, mirando de soslayo el suelo, mientras que su adversario se preparaba

"Muy bien, haya voy"

Lanzando el Kunai con todas sus fuerzas, el filo surcó y fue directamente al pecho del apacible Uchiha

Desconociendo si había dado en el blanco, el chico levanto ambas manos y empezó a hacer su juego de manos

Konohamaru:- Jutsu, clones de sombra!

Unas cuantro sombras aparecieron mientras que el renegado conseguía esquivar con gracia el peligroso proyectil y rápidamente puso pies en polvorosa de un salto para poder atacar

Konohamarú lanzó a un clon contra él y ambos se toparon en el aire, pero de una patada el renegado descartó a la réplica, mientras tanto el pequeño shinobi lanzó otro más, antes de que pudiera dar otro golpe el clon de Konohamaru mostró un sello explosivo en su espalda que rápidamente se incinero, activando la explosión, dejando una voluta de humo que era difícil penetrar con la mirada

Konohamaru:- Bien!, vamos!

Los clones que quedaron empezaron a hacer esferas en el aire cerca de la palma del chico, haciendo aparecer la luz rotatoria que definiría el jutsu que pronunciaría a todo pulmón

Konohamaru:- RASENGAN!

Pero la bola de humo del cielo desapareció de forma absoluta con un grito viniendo de su interior

Sasuke:- CHIDORÍ!

Los potentes rayos salían de la palma del renegado, cayendo en picado a por el nieto del hokage

El chico pegó un salto, con la técnica ya hecha, iba a confrontar el Chidori de Sasuke con su potente Rasengan

Konohamaru:- Arrrgghh!

.

Hanabi:- Konohamaru!

Viendo de cerca, la pequeña Hanabi contempló como repentinamente, antes de que ambas técnicas hicieran colisión, una gigantesca bola cayó desde la terraza del hospital de konoha y se abalanzó entre medio de ambos, partiendo el suelo y alejando a los contrincantes por la inercia de su peso, mientras se levantaba el manto de polvo, escuchó la voz del ninja plateado que se acercaba hacia su dirección con Hinata y unos cuantos más

Hiashi:- Kakashi!

Kakashi:- Tiene que irse señor Hyuga, nosotros nos haremos cargo

Rakim:- Más o menos lo intentaremos!

Hiashi:- Quién es usted?

Rakim:- Un amigo!

Levantándose de improvisto por la interrupción, el pequeño ninja fue atrapado y alzado por un furioso Naruto

Naruto:- Que demonios pensabas!, de verdad creías que podías derrotarlo!?

Konohamaru:- Si tú puedes entonces yo también puedo!, suéltame!

El Uzumaki soltó al revoltoso muchacho mientras éste seguía recriminándole y haciendo valer su posición

Chouji:- Naruto, se acerca!

El crispado chico advirtió como el rápido Uchiha se ponía de pie y empezaba su carga contra él

Naruto:- Chouji aguanta!

El rubio sacó una shuriken y a punto de lanzarlo atisbó un gran cuerpo que era lanzado contra él atrapándolo en la carrera

El gran ninja estaba ya en el suelo

Chouji:- Es... muy rápido

El rubio miró a su nuevo contrincante, quien tenía la espada en alto y una sonrisa en su semblante

Naruto:- Parece que tendré que pelear contigo otra vez

El renegado parecía contener una risa, estaba exaltado

Sasuke:- Por fin... veremos quién queda de pie esta vez

Las palabras del renegado salían con un todo grave que lo hacía parecer más desesperado

Naruto:- Dime, ¿qué ocurrió? por qué estas con él?

Sasuke:- No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, siempre fuiste un tonto, déjame arreglar tu cabeza de una vez!

El rubio miraba al frente, pero no lo veía a él, sino al hombre que tenía a su espalda, alargando la distancia con el renegado

Naruto:- No lo creo, no esta vez

El Uchiha empezó a cargar con la espada por delante, pero en un movimiento concreto el rubio arqueó su espalda hacia delante, dejando pasar detrás suyo a una chica que propinó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el viento

Sakura:- ARRGGHH!

El puño de la muchacha consiguió parar la hoja mellada sin dañarse y con un poco más de fuerza lanzar al renegado hacia atrás, el rubio empezó a correr junto con Chouji y Konohamaru en dirección contraría

Rápidamente el Uchiha volvió a ponerse de pie

Sasuke:- Que haces Sakura?

Sakura:- No voy a dejar que dañes a nadie más!

Sasuke:- Vaya, pensé que eras más lista que esto, mira que un contraataque planeado podría ser mejor

La muchacha no hizo replica alguna, sin embargo estaba completamente segura que ese no era Sasuke, tenía que pararlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que Naruto regresara

Sasuke:- Bueno, empezamos?

.

El rubio llegó hasta donde estaba Kakashi, teniendo en su resguardo a Konohamaru quién no paraba de molestarlo para que lo soltara

Naruto:- Aquí están!, deja de patearme, pesado!

Kakashi:- Bien, este es la segunda parte del plan

Sosteniendo un kunai el copy-nin hizo un dibujo improvisado en el suelo, mientras indicaba posiciones

Kakashi:- Bien, tú y Chouji se dirigirán en contra-ataque, mientras que Hinata y Rakim irán por su derecha cubriendo los flacos, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, así que deténganse ante cualquier extraño movimiento y esperen instrucciones

Rakim:- Tú que harás Kakashi!?

Kakashi:- intentaré leer sus movimientos con mi ojo bueno y sortearlo para llegar a aquel hueco de donde salió

Rakim:- Suena bien, pero no crees que quizás ya sepa que vamos a por él? y que pasará con Sasuke?

Kakashi:- Confió en que Sakura pueda controlarlo, además, recuerda que tenemos el elemento sorpresa

.

En la azotea del hospital, un chico estaba sentado, algo indispuesto debido al alcohol, quizás mitad mareado mitad dubitativo, se giró para ver a su amiga

Shikamaru:- Confías en él no es así?

La rubia no inicio replica

Shikamaru:- Confías en él, dime que harás cuando se aleje de aquí? tienes que estar lista para cuando suceda

Ino:- Cuéntame algo

Nara guardó silencio, quizás así dejaba de tener esa sensación de mareo

Shikamaru:- Dispara

Ino:- Por qué piensas que estoy enamorada de él?

El moreno se echó a reír, esto molestó a la kunoichi. Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos

Shikamaru:- De verdad quieres saberlo?, jajá, no eres la única que puede meterse en la mente de otros, desde antes de que se revelara lo de ustedes sabia que estabas colada por él, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Las palabras de Nara se tornaron pesadas como adoquines, a la rubia le costaba mantenerse firme

Shikamaru:- Pero él no te quiere de la misma forma, eso también lo sé, por eso no te conviene ponerte en su camino

Ino:- Ahora me dirás que me conviene y que no?, tomaras el relevo de mi padre?

Shikamaru:- Para nada, no quiero que seas pulcra, puedes follar con quién se te dé la gana, no me meto en eso

La vulgaridad con la que se dirigía el estratega le estaba resultando desagradable

Shikamaru:- Si quieres tener una aventura, puedes hacerlo, pero no es así con Naruto verdad?, no quieres una relación de una jornada, quieres tenerlo siempre disponible...

Ino:- Eres repugnante

La asquerosa línea de dialogo que seguía el moreno le hizo dar arcadas, ¿que es lo que quería conseguir con todo aquello?

Ino:- Te piensas que solo por decirme eso voy a alejarme de-

Shikamaru:- Solo quiero que entiendas-

Ino:- Entender qué?, que estas celoso?, que me resultas insoportable y patético?, eso ya lo sé, hace unos días no te dirigías a mí con toda ésta mierda, que ocurre? acaso Temari te dejó?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua

Ino:- De verdad?, Temari te dejó?

La mirada de su amigo se tornó acuosa, quizás nostálgica

Shikamaru:- Antes de irse, me dijo que tenía que pensarlo, en aquel momento no lo dije, pero lo supuse, ella tenía a alguien más, no me dijo nada

El moreno atrapó su cabeza con la mano, tapándose la cara

Shikamaru:- Es un fastidio...

La kunoichi estaba temblando de ira

Ino:- De verdad... y por qué tienes que joderme a mí?, porque alguien más jodió contigo?, dime, POR QUÉ A MI!?

Con un grito hiso que el moreno se dirigiera a ella

Shikamaru:- PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ACABES COMO YO!, QUIERO EVITARTE LA ANGUSTIA

La rubia se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo, puso sus dedos en alto, aún temblando de ira

Ino:- No sabes lo que siento... nunca lo sabrás, por favor, guarda silencio

El estratega volvió a sentarse, mientras que la situación abajo no propiciaba nada bueno

.

La pelirosa seguía firme. Le entrecortaba la respiración a ratos, pero estaba concentrada, no sabía cuando su contrincante daría el primer golpe, mientras que el Uchiha seguía tranquilo, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin llegar a cruzar la línea de batalla

Sasuke:- Sakura, que crees que pasaría si yo ganara este combate?

Sakura:- No lo sé, pero mi responsabilidad es mantenerte ocupado

La muchacha respondió con frías palabras, sin dejar de vigilarlo a él y a su nuevo "maestro" el cual tampoco parecía perceptible que estuviera nervioso

Sakuke:- Yo mismo te responderé

Se paró en seco y apunto con la hoja hacia la dirección de la muchacha

Sasuke:- Te asesinaré y luego iré por Naruto

La chica no parecía haber cambiado su expresión, pero su cabeza estaba empezando a contradecirse, las preguntas se le formulaban a una velocidad tal que se pisaban entre ellas

Sasuke:- Estás enamorada de mí, eso ya lo sé, es una pena que te incitara a querer ser mi novia, es algo que corregiré de inmediato

La mente de la muchacha quedó estática, sin poder trepar por ningún hilo de pensamiento coherente

Sasuke:- Solo lo hice para divertirme, parecías tan nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, por supuesto que no iba en serio

Eso es mentira. La pelirosa confiaba tanto en que el muchacho que tenía delante estaba completamente confundido, pero aún así, parecía radicalmente en calma, no parecía tropesar con sus frases, no parecía querer escapar de su posesión, simplemente... estaba confiado en lo que decía

Un temor aún mayor empezó a trepar la espina dorsal de la muchacha

Sasuke:- Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

La chica empezó a respirar de forma acelerada y sus oídos no solo escuchaban las filosas palabras del Uchiha, sino que ahora mismo empezó a percibir un pitido algo molesto

Sasuke:- Que por algún motivo que no comprendo, seguro piensas que estoy diciendo mentiras pero...

El semblante del moreno cambió y sus ojos se posaron, más rojos que la sangre, con una expresión que no recordaba haberlo visto hasta ahora, entrando en los recovecos más temerosos de la conciencia de la muchacha

Sasuke:- Es lo más real que dije nunca, me das asco

El leve pitido en los oídos de la pelirosa se escuchó aún más grave, quizás pensaba que la iría a dejar sorda, pero lo que realmente pudo advertir, fueron pequeñas lagrimas que empezaron a surcar su anestesiada mejilla

...

Mientras que el ambiente cada vez se enturbiaba aún más, en otra parte de la aldea aún seguía en constante pausa, aunque si algo viciado por las bebidas que estaban sirviéndose dos mujeres hablando sin inhibiciones

Tsunade:- Hablando de aquel chico, te conté, te comenté que estaba saliendo con otra?, él me dijo algo así como "te prometo que la voy a dejar, me gustas tú" patrañas!

La risa de la mayor hacía eco en las bisagras de la casa, mientras que su compañera de copas le tomaba cada palabra que decía como un espectacular chiste

Shizune:- Ese es muy bueno!, hahaha!

Tsunade:- Sí ya te digo, ese desgraciado nunca más quiso saber de mí, aunque en la intimidad era algo entrañable, sobre todo cuando ambos nos poníamos a-

Shizune:- Tsunade!

Tsunade:- Ya lo siento!, lo siento!, voy a descorchar otra botella ¿te parece bien?

Shizune:- Como digas

Mientras le sacaba el corcho a la botella la rubia tenía su semblante algo crudo

Tsunade:- El amor adolescente, que tontería todo aquello

La discípula inclinó su cabeza en concordancia, pudo recordar sus viejos amores de aquella época y se echó a reír

Shizune:- Nunca te conté, que en una ocasión, cuando estábamos a las afueras de la aldea, un chico trató de cortejarme, era simpático pero parecía demasiado menor

Tsunade:- Oye, no hay edad para esas cosas

Shizune:- Claro que sí!, a ti ya todo te da igual

Tsunade:- Tienes razón, tienes toda la mal *hipido*ita razón

Con una mano agitada, volcó otro trago más en su boca, mientras arqueaba su cuello más hacia delante, con una mirada algo oculta

Tsunade:- Lo echo de menos, sabes...

La mayor quedó con su cara postrada en la mesa, mientras que su compañera seguía bebiendo, miró su rostro deformado en la botella que tomó con una mano

Tsunade:- Supongo que siempre acabará mal

De un trago se vació otra botella más, perdiéndose en la calidez del liquido que bajaba por su garganta


	25. Misión cumplida

El aire había cambiado de un soplido. Un parecido razonable a una época más turbia fue pasando por la mente de Kakashi. Los misteriosos enemigos que nada tenían que envidiar a un batallón completo de Shinobis clase B. el peligro que se escondía en cada esquina, cada mirada sospechosa de un infiltrado en Ambu. Los códigos secretos de todos los compañeros de equipo. La constante represalia de un superior poco dotado para ser práctico. Todo ese ambiente a guerra fría. Ese aroma a metal ligero que desprendía el suit de armas de ataque. La incertidumbre al dormir, las despertadas bruscas. La comida rancia con escaso valor de preparación.

Pensar en todo aquello era halagador, pues lo que tenía delante no se comparaba en absoluto a esos encuentros en su escuadrón. Aquel hombre tenía todas las de perder. No estaban en un país desconocido con extraños resquicios y zonas selváticas. Estaban en la calle principal cercana a la academia. Todos los escondites los conocía, todas las zonas calientes con alto grado de trinchera los tenía a la vista. Y sin duda, con el equipo que manejaba, era imposible caer en combate.

Kakashi:- Estamos listos?

Todos asintieron y sacaron las armas que siempre traían consigo, mientras que el propio sacaba a relucir el Sharingan de su difunto compañero de equipo.

"Muy bien, tengo todos los lugares por donde puedes escabullirte, no hay escapatoría" - dijo mientras estudiaba los posibles flacos y puntos ciegos que se le podrían ocurrir.

Kakashi:- Esperen a que Sakura dé el primer golpe e iremos a por él ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estaban tensos, mientras que el ninja plateado empezaba a contemplar la situación con algo más de premura un infortuito comentario lo sacó de la concentración

Rakim:- Oye, Kakashi, recuerdas que me preguntaste por los cables subterraneos que pasaban por las calles y llegaban a los nuevos edificios?, se me ocurrió que quizás aquel sujeto tenga algo que ver

"EH"

Kakashi:- Espera Rakim, dices qué-

Dejando la frase en el aire, el poderoso grito de la Kunoichi rompió toda anticipación momentánea, yendo rauda hasta su objetivo, Alzándose sobre la tierra consiguió golpear a Sasuke y sacarlo del camino, mientras que los demás chicos iniciaban su prodigioso ataque a Kaguro, quienes no repararon en que el ninja copia diera la confirmación para proceder

Kakashi:- ESPEREN! DETENGANSE

Ya era muy tarde. Aunque Hinata logró oírlo tanto Chouji como Naruto fueron veloces hacia un rezagado enemigo que tenía los brazos cruzados

Naruto:- Ya casi lo tenemos, RASENGAN!

El sectario empezó a sonreír pícaramente y justo antes de que el rubio llegue al peligroso terreno sacó de su túnica un artefacto extraño

Kaguro:- Nunca aprenden, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente ambos ninjas retuvieron su técnica en acción

Naruto:- Que demonios es... ah! es el artefacto con lo que ibas a destruirnos!

El histriónico enemigo rió divertido sosteniendo el dispositivo de activación en su mano

Kaguro:- Si se acercan, volaré la villa, casa por casa!

...

El pánico se extendió por la piel del líder de la aldea, que de un grito, empezó a llamar a su plan de apoyo

Kakashi:- INO!, AHORA!, TIENES QUE ENTRAR EN SU CABEZA Y DETENERLO!

La escucha estaba cerca de ellos, habiendo captado el mensaje, activó su técnica

La conciencia de Ino se chocó con una barrera invisible, habiéndose devuelto otra vez al techo dónde su cuerpo se encontraba paralizada por la situación

Ino:- NO PUEDO ACCEDER A SU MENTE!, ES COMO SI NO FUERA POSIBLE HACERLO

El Copi-nin atendió a la situación y rápidamente se jacto de algo que ya hubo pensado desde antes

Kakashi:- Por supuesto, es un maldito robot!, maldición

El creciente peligro se hacía más evidente y la fútil utilidad de todos se puso en evidencia, los dos ninjas que estaban con él sectario empezaban a cuestionarlo

Chouji:- De verdad funciona?, porque si no me equivoco ya habías intentado algo así antes y fue inútil

Kaguro:- Quieres una prueba?

Con los ojos exaltados el peligroso hombre accionó el botón y automáticamente la calle principal fue iluminada en un tono amarillo en un estallido. Cubriendo de llamas uno de los edificios cerca de la entrada principal de la aldea, ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes

Kaguro:- ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO!, JAJAJAJA

Naruto:- MALDITO!

El ninja con el rasengan intentó acercársele pero fue detenido por su amigo

El plateado presenció como la edificación era consumida por las llamas mientras ordenaba con un bramido a Naruto y Chouji que se mantuvieran en posición

Kakashi:- Maldición!, se me olvidó completamente... los cables, los malditos cables...

La actuación dejó boquiabierto al líder de los Hyuga que intentaba salir en busca de ayuda

Kakashi:- No te vayas, Hiashi!, si te mueves podrías ser víctima de otra activación, no sabemos cuántos edificios tienen los condenados cableados

Hiashi:- Kakashi por favor!, tienes que hacer algo!, este maldito acabará con toda la aldea

Mientras sendos ninjas peroraban el pequeño shinobi se alejó del grupo, pero no llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar de la mirada de la pequeña Hyuga

Hanabi:- No tan rápido

Konohamaru:- Qué haces?, déjame ayudar!, tengo que sacar a todos los civiles de sus casas!

Hanabi:- No será necesario, mira!

Debido al estruendoso estallido, de las casas salieron como pudieron aglomeraciones de personas exaltadas que no sabían que ocurría, cuando vieron el edificio en llamas intentaron conseguir ayuda, puesto que quizás una explosión de estas característica no se deba a un accidente casero, pero al cruzar las calles cerca del hospital se encontraron con la atónita mirada de varios ninjas que estaban en la calle principal

Kakashi:- Esto solo traerá problemas

.

Mientras que el ninja plateado intentaba calmar a los civiles, unos ninjas estaban peleando cerca de un callejón, con unas técnicas que hicieron temblar los cimientos

Sasuke:- Parece que Kaguro logró llamar la atención, ese infeliz

De una patada lanzó a la Kunoichi al piso, mientras ponía pies en polvorosa y escapaba por las tejas de las casas

Sakura:- NO CORRAS!

La pelirosa no pensaba dejarlo así sin más, tenía que detenerlo antes de que cause más daño

Sasuke:- Por qué siempre me estas siguiendo?

Saltando de teja en teja, ambos ninjas se seguían con solo metros de distancia entre uno y otro, hasta que la Kunoichi lanzó unas shurinkens que deshabilitaron al moreno, logrando frenar su huida

Sasuke:- Muy bien, quieres el segundo asalto?, CHIDORI!

El atacante volvió a precipitarse contra la Kunoichi quién detuvo su brazo propinando muchos golpes directos a su estomago

Sakura:- Sabes?, no golpeas muy bien, arrrggh!

De más golpes la Kunoichi lanzaba ataques principalmente al tórax mientras que su contrincante hacia lo posible para frenarlos

Sakura:- Arrghh!

Abrazando al Uchiha lo lanzó contra una cisterna de agua, destruyéndola por la potencia de su colisión

Desde el interior, ahora un derrotado Uchiha se asomó mientras quedaba su ropaje estaba hecha jirones

Sasuke:- Demonios... si que te subestime

Tocando su labio inferior, miró la sangre que le brotaba

La muchacha estaba completamente concentrada, mirando a su objetivo con frialdad desmedida

Sasuke:- Debería pelear más en serio esta vez

.

Los civiles estaban reuniéndose en la entrada principal mientras un ensombrecido Kakashi notaba como toda la situación se salía de control

Civil:- QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?

Civil 2:- ERES EL HOKAGE!

CIVIL 3:- TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!

Alzando los brazos el ninja intentaba sostener los gritos con toda la calma que pudo

Kakashi:- Soy consciente de este hecho, por favor tranquilos, pónganse a resguardo antes de que ocurra otro problema, los ninjas aquí reunidos intentaremos controlar toda la situación

Con una sonrisa el extranjero intentó ayudar en contra represalia

Rakim:- Señores, señoras, si siguen a este pequeño de aquí -Apuntando a Konohamaru- podrá guiarlos hasta un sitio seguro, donde serán puestos a resguardo, con ocio y entretenimiento local

El ninja plateado estaba advirtiendo las cortantes palabras de desdicha de los pobladores pero al notar que el pequeño era el hijo del antiguo Hokage se guardaron las quejas, no obstante el chico empezó a recriminar

Konohamaru:- Oye, tú idiota!, acaso dije algo de que voy a-

El semblante de Kakashi advertía un increíble enojo, por lo que el chico se ahorró la molestia de protestar

Konohamaru:- De acuerdo... si me siguen por aquí, verán que hay un pasillo angosto donde pueden...

Ya entretenidos los civiles, Rakim se dirigió al ninja plateado el cual estaba con los ojos puestos en el enemigo

Rakim:- Dime Kakashi, que puedo hacer?

Kakashi:- Hacer?...

Rakim:- Te olvidas de que soy un experto en desactivar artilugios explosivos?, por eso estoy aquí

Kakashi:- Ya, es solo que no estoy muy convencido de que podamos apartarnos mucho de esta área, si él adivina nuestro próximo paso entonces activará otra vez el botón

La expectante mirada del Hokage ahora empezaba a azorarse

Kakashi:- Espero que Naruto y Chouji lo mantengan entretenido

.

La velocidad de los golpes del renegado iba en aumento, mientras que la Kunoichi cubría sus constantes ataques con un escudo improvisado alzando sus brazos en alto

Sasuke:- No puedes protegerte por siempre!, tu fuerza fallará!

El ágil muchacho se alejó de la escena y sacando la espada empezó su carga contra la chica

Sasuke:- Muy bien, tú así lo quisiste!

En una estocada el muchacho apuntó al estomago de la pelirosa, pero con un movimiento la joven atrapó el sable por la empuñadura, dejando salir la hoja por debajo de su brazo, muy cerca del hombro

Sakura:- Ahora te quedas sin jugar, ARRRGGGHH!

Con un potente grito, la Haruno levantó con sus brazos al chico y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas lejos del combate, tirándolo de la terraza

El Uchiha vio como se aproximaba a un peligroso aterrizaje y tomando su espada en pleno vuelo la clavó en el muro de uno de los pisos de concreto, quedando colgado como un péndulo, mientras dejaba de balancearse con ayuda de su peso

La pelirosa miraba dónde había quedado su adversario y sacando unas Shurinkens de su bolsillo se dispuso a arrojarlos contra el moreno pero escuchó como este pronunciaba lo que parecía ser un justsu, mientras sostenía el arma arrojadiza advirtió como esta se cubría con un manto de llamas negras y antes de que lleguen a aproximarse a su palma la dejó caer al suelo

Sakura:- Maldito seas

En un rápido movimiento se alejó del borde cuando este empezó a consumirse en la negrura del fuego, haciendo imposible ver al Uchiha desde esa perspectiva

Sakura:- Ahora...

La chica acusó con la mirada, recorriendo cada rincón de los espontáneos fuegos que cada vez crecían en tamaño e intensidad

Sakura:- Si este es tu forma de vengarte de mí, creo que es una manera muy poco simpática de hacerlo...

Mirando a un punto ciego, la chica era incapaz de preever dónde estaba su oponente, pero el umbral en llamas se corto por la mitad qué empezando a engordar su forma parecía haber escupido hacia ella un veloz atacante con la empuñadura en alto

La hoja casi llega a tocarla, salvándose en el último segundo, mientras que el chico salió disparado hacia delante, deteniéndose al tocar la pared

Ahora lo tenía de espaldas y antes de que se de vuelta la Kunoichi sacudió el aire con un puño directo que fue frenado por la pared, destruyéndose

El ninja habia esquivado el ataque de un salto y ahora se disponía a propinarle golpes cuerpo a cuerpo pero la muchacha de nuevo empezó a defenderse y contra-atacar con su hábil taijutsu

La pelea se extendió por todos los rincones del lugar, en un momento dado la Kunoichi consiguió preparar su destructor puño y lanzarlo pero fue detenido por el Uchiha con una X improvisada con sus brazos, la inercia del ataque lo había empujado hasta el borde del edificio, pero sin sufrir mayores daños

Sakura:- Qué!, no puede ser...

La sonrisa del renegado le dibujó una mirada siniestra, bajando sus brazos para contemplar su azaña con mayor viveza

Sasuke:- Parece que estas llegando a tu limite

.

La Kunoichi que estaba en la terraza del hospital estaba furiosa, maldiciendo no poder hacer nada ante la situación

Había intentado volver a transferir su mente pero de nuevo fue detenida por el muro invisible, habiéndose percatado que aquel sujeto no parecía inmutarse

El Nara el cual se encontraba con ella miró a su amiga con cierto arraigo y complicidad

Shikamaru:- No puedes acceder a su mente?

Ino:- Esto está muy mal...

Shikamaru:- Calma, tienes que calmarte

El muchacho mantenía su voz fría e imperturbable, mientras que la Kunoichi estaba empezando a temblar

Ino:- Acaso ahora te importa esto?

La muchacha miró de reojo a su compañero de equipo, en tanto de que se percataba de otro problema

Ino:- Sakura...

La mente del moreno empezó a dar vueltas mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse a su amiga

Shikamaru:- Jamás dejó de importarme

Quedando a su lado, notó como la mente de su amiga, parecía haberse ido para otro lado

Shikamaru:- Que ocurre?

Ino:- Sakura... su chakra está desapareciendo

La muchacha empezó a apenarse más y más

Ino:- Está acabando con ella

Mientras seguía de pie miró otra vez el panorama abajo y cómo Naruto parecía estar temblando de ira, incapaz de acercarse a su enemigo

Ino:- Maldita sea... no puedo hacer nada desde aquí... soy una inútil

La chica se desplomó al suelo, su mente estaba en blanco, la sospecha que tenía sobre si misma le cayó como un remolino de viento, la poca confianza de poder conseguirlo se habían desvanecido, quién sabe que catastróficos resultados traería su incompetencia

Ino:- No pued-

Shikamaru:- Tranquila... tengo un plan

Ino:- Que estás diciendo?

Shikamaru:- Vamos a conseguirlo

La muchacha de ojos azules posó su vista en el, con una expresión de sorpresa, pero a la vez de suplica, las lagrimas que acusaban su salida se habían detenido, algo que el moreno agradeció para sus adentros

Shikamaru:- Vas a ir con Sakura, yo detendré a Kaguro el tiempo suficiente como para que te vayas sin que te vea

Ino:- Pero, como harás para que no accione el botón?, Naruto y Chouji están intentand-

Shikamaru:- Se me ocurrirá algo, tengo fe en que no conseguirá accionarlo, confía en mí

El muchacho logró arrojar algo de luz a la mente de la kunoichi, aunque sinceramente no hubo pensado demasiado lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía claro que su plan ya se completó en un cincuenta por ciento. La chica se animó y con un poco más de confianza volvió a ponerse de pie

Shikamaru:- El sol sigue sin salir verdad?

.

El rubio estaba exaltado, si intentaba algo, si movía siquiera un músculo, aquel sujeto activaría otra vez el botón y volaría otro lugar

Kaguro:- Que ocurre!? No van a intentar nada!?, mejor que no lo intenten!

La risa psicópata del sujeto ensordeció la mente del muchacho, el cual estaba recriminándose una y otra vez

Kaguro:- Vamos, acérquense

El sectario dio un paso al frente, con el que ambos muchachos dieron uno atrás

Kaguro:- Qué pena, si no hacen algo me temo que volveré a oprimirlo!, vamos, que deciden?, dejar devastada a la villa?

Chouji:- Naruto, que haremos?

Realmente no estaba seguro que hacer, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, si se movía a por el, estaba seguro que lo accionaría de todos modos

Kaguro:- De acuerdo, así lo quisier-

En un bramido un grito se escuchó detrás del rubio, percatándose todos los presentes de un nuevo individuo

Naruto:- Shikamaru, que demonios

Shikamaru:- No activaras esa bomba!, y ahora mismo te diré por qué

Con los brazos extendidos, el chico se aproximó paso a paso hacia dónde estaban sus compañeros, sobrepasándolos en distancia se fue acercando al hombre

Naruto:- QUE HACES!, SHIKAMA-

Shikamaru:- Porque si lo activas no sabrás dónde está el cuerpo de Kaguya

En una estupefacta expresión el rubio miró como el Nara se detenía frente a el sectario y después bajaba sus brazos

El imperturbable hombre volvió su cara en una sonrisa maquiavélica

Kaguro:- De verdad te piensas que soy tan tonto como para caer en eso?

El Nara soltó una risotada

Shikamaru:- No lo sé, tú dirás, eres solo un ciervo de ella ¿no es así?, estas diseñado para servirle

Kaguro:- Estoy diseñado para servir al autentico Kaguro

Shikamaru:- El cual está bajo las ordenes de Kaguya, piensa en eso

El sectario parecía empezar a plantearse aquello, aunque siguió sin perturbarse, su cara ya no expresó simpatía

Shikamaru:- Tengo razón, ¿verdad?

Kaguro:- Claro que no

Tanto el Akimichi como el rubio se estaban preguntando qué demonios estaba ocurriendo

Chouji:- Pssst, Shikamaru ¿Sigues ebrio? tu plan no tiene sentido!

El chico volteó para ver a su amigo que con una juguetona expresión

Shikamaru:- No te preocupes, todo está saliendo como estaba acordado

El rubio se preguntó por qué creía aquello, aunque lo más seguro era que siguiera tomado. Sobrecogido por la incertidumbre miró al Akimichi el cual tenía la vista directa al atacante, parecía totalmente concentrado, ¿De verdad creía que iría a funcionar?

Y en efecto Chouji estaba planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de que iría a ceder, después de todo; estaba loco ¿no?, con un poco de suerte el hombre bajaría el artefacto y podría derribarlo. Ya estaba preparándose para poder embestirlo

Kaguro:- Que pena, pero no me convenciste

Tocando otra vez el botón, otro estallido ocurrió cerca de dónde estaban ellos, cubriendo el lugar con un espeso polvo de escombros caídos

.

El ninja plateado estaba otra vez contemplando su fatídico plan, maldiciendo el no poder hacer nada para proteger a la villa

Hiashi:- Maldita sea, Kakashi! tienes que actuar de una vez!

Kakashi:- Ya...

La academia lo había preparado para la guerra, todos esos años en Ambu, cerciorándose de que todo vaya bien. Siendo meticuloso hasta el último segundo. Agudizando sus sentidos para las emboscadas. Recordó la situación de uno de sus superiores, cuando fue en contra de sus ordenes, su mirada colérica, que sin embargo en lugar de un castigo, le había dicho "Misión cumplida, Soldado", demostrando que su integridad valía poco si la misión tenía éxito. Aún así, todo en vano. La situación lo volvía a superar. Sabía que si lo aniquilaba con aquella técnica, otro clon saldría del hoyo que tenía detrás y quedaría demasiado débil para volver a interferir. La falta de experiencia previa debido al breve periodo de paz lo había dejado sin preparación para aquello

La piel le estaba quemando, quería lanzarse en combate, pero era inútil desde ese lugar. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Su única opción posible...

Rakim:- Kakashi!

Kakashi:- De acuerdo, lo haré

En un movimiento de manos, volvió a sacar el Sharingan de Obito, apuntando hacia su objetivo

.

La pelirosa estaba exhausta, sin duda había agotado gran parte de su chakra en rechazar el daño que causaban los ataques de Sasuke. Con una respiración agitada, volvió a cargar contra el Uchiha el cual repelía sus embestidas de manera absoluta

Sasuke:- Te has cansado, estas acabada!

En un movimiento de piernas el moreno lanzó una patada al estomago de la Kunoichi la cual no pudo taparlo, dejándola sin aire

Sakura:- No me rendiré... no lo haré

Escupiendo sangre, la muchacha se puso de pie como pudo, y volvió a arremeter contra el Uchiha que otra vez consiguió frenarla con un puñetazo, lanzándola al suelo, sin energías para volverse a reponer

Sasuke:- Se acabó

La hoja del Uchiha posaba en alto, el moreno se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, apunto de dar el golpe final

Sasuke:- Argggghhh!

De pronto, dejó caer la espada al suelo, mientras que la muchacha miraba confundida el repentino comportamiento del Uchiha

Sasuke:- Sal... de... mi... cabeza...

El Uchiha se mantuvo recto, mientras que la pelirosa volvía a ponerse de pié, acusó la presencia de una tercera figura

Sakura:- Ino?

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados, con una mueca muy notoria en su boca, ejerciendo mucha presión sobre su objetivo

Sakura:- Ino detente!, es muy fuerte! te quebrará!

El Uchiha estaba zarandeándose de aquí para allá, defendiéndose como podía del jutsu que lo estaba carcomiendo

La pelirosa rápidamente vio una salida rápida y corrió a atrapar un escombro que había en el suelo, un pesado cascote, con él se posicionó detrás del Uchiha y con un potente grito lo golpeó en la nuca

.

Naruto:- Eres un IDIOTA!

En un arrebato de furia el rubio agarró al Nara que estaba con una expresión impasible

Naruto:- No ves que estamos evitando que haga eso?, por qué pensaste que era buena idea?

Shikamaru:- Qué más da?, solo destruirá estructuras, las personas ya salieron de allí

Naruto:- Aún así!, van a quedarse sin casas!

Shikamaru:- Escucha Naruto, eso no nos importa, el plan se completó con éxito, Ino se fue sin ser vista

El Uzumaki tuvo un repentino mareo

Naruto:- De que habla-

Kaguro:- CALLENSÉ LOS DOS O VOLARÉ LA VILLA ENTERA!, ahora, ¡volteen a verme!

Ambos muchachos se alejaron el uno del otro para quedar en posición

Kaguro:- Saben que les digo?, voy a destrozar otro lugar, quedará más bonito que antes, no se preoupen por eso, je,je,je

Antes de que ambos ninjas pudieran moverse el hombre empezó a ser absorbido por un remolino espontaneo que se formó en su estomago

Kaguro:- QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!

Kakashi:- KAMUI!

El remolino terminó de tragarse al hombre por completo, mientras que Kakashi a lo lejos gritaba que tomaran el artefacto de una vez

Con una prisa desmedida el rubio se acercó para atrapar el detonador, pero fue detenido por una patada procedente de un nuevo Kaguro

Kaguro:- Malditos!

Chouji veía aterrado como del hoyo empezaban a brotar centenares de estos extraños clones entre tanto que Shikamaru ponía sus manos en el suelo para atrapar a algunos de ellos en su técnica

Naruto:- Jutsu Clones de sombra!

El ninja se dividió en múltiples clones los cuales empezaban a pelear contra sus pares, entre tanto el artefacto yacía en el suelo, uno de los Kaguro la tomó, para ser absorbido de inmediato por otro remolino

Naruto:- Choují atrapa esa cosa!

El crispado joven empezó a esquivar los ataques de los múltiples clones de Kaguro para aventurarse a recoger el detonador, pero lo sobrepasaron en número y quedó atrapado con muchos de ellos a cuestas

el detonador empezó a ser pateado, ante la mirada de un atento Kakashi, cada clon que se acercaba a él era absorbido por un nuevo remolino, mientras que Naruto intentaba como podía acabar con varios de ellos

Naruto:- Odama rasengan!

En un súper ataque el rubio lanzó a muchos de ellos al aire, empujándolos con su técnica, mientras uno de sus clones derribaba a otro que casi activaba el artefacto

Naruto:- Lo tengo!

Detrás de él surgieron múltiples adversarios que sin advertirlo fueron detenidos por las sombras de Shikamaru

Kakashi:- KAMUI!

Mirando a todos los que podía, atrapaba a cuanto clon se cruzaba en el recorrido de su técnica, pero Kakashi ya empezaba a fatigarse

Rakim:- Kakashi, lo estás consiguiendo, sigue así!

Kakashi:- Callate... Rakim

El rubio puso distancia entre él y los enemigos, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser atacado, vio como Shikamaru se derrumbaba debido al cansancio mientras que los Kaguro que estaban en su Justsu volvían a amedrentar a todos sus clones, Chouji estaba ocupado destrozando a los robots que lo atosigaban

Naruto:- Bien, me libré!

No advirtiendo que uno de ellos se posicionó detrás de él de una patada fue golpeado en la espalda, mientras dejaba caer el artefacto a unos metros por delante

Naruto:- No... argghh!

El clon pisó al rubio para evitar que se reincorporara y estaba llegando a por el artefacto

Mientras recogia el artilugio, un remolino fue formándose en torno suyo, sin embargo no consiguió absorberlo, evaporándose de inmediato

Kakashi se había desplomado en el suelo

Kaguro:- Por fin!, ahora acabaré con toda la aldea de una maldita vez!

Para ser solamente piezas de metal y microchips, el hombre que componía con esos circuitos parecía más vivo que nunca, palideciendo a todos los demás con su sombría carcajada

Kaguro:- Serán despedidos del local de la materia primaría!, Saltarán por el resorte más inclinado del mundo hacia la nada absoluta, serán devorados por el dios que enciende el día y apaga la nocturna y desolada penumbra!, no quedarán ni sus propios hues-

RASENGAN!

El Kaguro fue destruido por completo, esparciendo su cerebro lleno de circuitos por el suelo, mientras que un joven shinobi se erguía con el aparato en sus manos

Naruto:- Konohamaru!, ten cuidado con eso, ni se te ocurra presionarlo!...

Konohamaru:- Tengo una mejor idea

El chico apretó el artefacto en sus manos por los costados y destruyó por completo la base de esta, dejándolo inservible

Konohamaru:- Ahora nadie podrá presionarlo!

El rubio quedó sorprendido y a la vez muy molesto

Naruto:- No se te ocurrió que quizás podías haber volado toda la aldea!?

Viendose profundamente avergonzado el ninja contesto mientras se acicalaba el cabello

Konohamaru:- Upss, no se me había ocurrido... maldita sea

Los demás clones del desagradable sujeto ahora parecían incapaces de responder con acierto, estando desorientados sin saber que hacer a continuación, empezaron a verse diezmados uno a uno...

.

El extranjero zarandeaba el cuerpo del cansado líder el cual estaba en el suelo, haciéndole sacar gemidos de dolor

Rakim:- Kakashi!, estas bien!?

Hiashi:- No lo muevas!, está muy débil por el uso prolongado de su técnica ocular, hay que llevarlo a que descanse en el Hospital

Rakim:- *Suspiro* Y acabábamos de salir...

La mayor de las Hyuga estaba atenta ante la plática de su padre con aquel sujeto, deseaba poder ser de ayuda, y así lo hizo saber

Hinata:- Quizás... pueda hacer algo, Sakura me enseño un poco de práctica médica

La tímida chica decía aquello con tan poca convicción, que no parecía fortuito dejarla operar

Hiashi:- Hija, mejor ve con tu hermana a la Mansion, espérenme ambas allí

La condescendiente contestación del padre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero decidió callárselo

En la distancia se podía apreciar como varios cuerpos que parecían hechos de plástico caían al suelo, cesando la actividad por esa zona

Rakim:- Bueno, parece que acabaron con todos los clones de ese temible sujeto, a eso en mi tierra se le llama Tésse oce agree

Hiashi:- Cómo dices?

Rakim:- Misión completada, aunque en este caso sería algo así como Tésse oce agree spooky maniquí

Hiashi:- Que es...

Rakim:- Terrorífico muñeco vencido, algo así. Ahora solo tenemos que pensar que hacer con Kakashi

El hombre que en opinión de Hiashi, era bastante extraño, se paró enfrente del Ninja plateado, en el momento en que Hanabi estaba cerca de él

El ninja del suelo balbuceo algo inentendible

Hanabi:- Que estás diciendo?

La chica acercando sus oídos cerca de la boca del ninja, pudo comprender sus palabras

Rakim:- Que dijo?

La confundida muchachita se paró para decir con palabras exactas lo que había escuchado pronunciar

Hanabi:- Él dijo: "Misión cumplida, soldado"?, algo así

El hombre que parecía estar de remolón, ahora contenía una delirante sonrisa


	26. Paz

Un radiante sol, que ahoga un suspiro de alivio. La fría brisa se había disipado por completo, ahora solo sentía la cálida sensación de su interior. "Ya se calmó la cosa?" se preguntaba aquello con cierta arrebato de angustia. Aún con los ojos cerrados y luego de sentir en su cuerpo la punzante y afilada roca en donde se apoyaba, Ino Yamanaka se paró en seco. Mirando el Horizonte, entendió aún menos el esquema: Anchas praderas de altos brotes de hierba, algunas plantas que afloraban coloridos pétalos y otros hierbajos que se alejaban del alcance de su vista. "Dónde me encuentro?".

Luego de caminar por unos momentos se dio cuenta que aquel lugar no parecía tener fin. No veía atisbos de edificaciones ni ninguna señal que indicase que alguien vivía cerca de allí. Solo rutas de tierra que bifurcaban caminos que llevaban a más caminos de tierra. Sintió una sensación de incomodidad. No porque estaba especialmente desamparada o creía que lo estuviera, sino porque aquello no la molestaba tanto. No veía la necesidad de estar en otro sitio. Aspiró profundamente y exhaló como si eso la fuera a dar más fuerzas, cosa que así era: Se sentía más animada que antes.

No sentía el chakra de ningún individuo, ni de amigos ni de enemigos. Parecía como si ella hubiera sido extraída de todo lo que conocía para ser puesta allí. Expulsada de su propio mundo.

Se alejó la senda por la que caminaba y se acercó a un opulento árbol que cubría con sombras todo lo que se acercaba debajo de sus ramas, cerca del tronco poso su espalda y se dejó caer. "Estoy muerta?" - quizás la pregunta sobraba. Pero en su cabeza ahora cavia todo tipo de pensamiento, incluidos las interrogantes que más se había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Mirando el camino que hubo dejado atrás empezó a notar una corriente de aire que mecía su cabello, mientras volvía la introspección más absoluta.

"¿Que hago aquí?" - "¿Qué voy a hacer?" - Más y más dudas se adueñaban de su mente, pero en el momento que la fresca corriente de aire abrigó su tersa piel, había dejado de pensar. Contemplando la solemne calma sin dejar que ninguna duda se adueñase de ella jamás. Pasado un tiempo, solamente escuchaba la hierba moverse al ser empujado por el viento. Sin ninguna interrupción. Llegó a concordar con sus pensamientos que cualquier cosa que se incluyera en aquel prado, sería una ofensa al territorio que se había creado.

Sin nadie más.

No tenía a nadie y sin embargo...

Esto la empezó a preocupar.

Volvía a ponerse de pie apoyada en el tronco, mientras seguía espetando su agreste alrededor. La corriente de aire que soplaba ahora empezó a acrecentar más violento que antes. Proyectando su camino y levantando nubes de polvo. La chica se cubrió como pudo del repentino vendaval, la cual propiciaba algo muy feroz.

"Será un tornado?" - la chica se aferró a su interior y cerró los ojos. Solamente escuchando el potente tronido del cielo. Todo se volvió nebuloso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y en lugar de un gigantesco huracán, vio a su mejor amiga que se estaba a un palmo de su rostro tratando de reanimarla.

...

La situación en la aldea había pasado por un periodo de peligro, para luego volver a estar todo en calma.

Aunque Kakashi volvió al hospital para poder recuperarse.

Konohamarú:- Tranquilos todos, de seguro se recuperará

El pequeño shinobi se acercó a los demás ninjas que estaban empezando otra vez a tejer un enmarañado plan de ataque.

Naruto:- Ok, bien?, esto es lo que harán...

Los demás leyeron los planos y se quedaron un poco disgustados y preocupados, sobre todo un crudo Shikamaru el cual seguía algo indispuesto para pensar

Shikamaru:- Eh... como lo digo, Naruto, tus planos son un poco... basura

El chico zorro zumbó una pronta respuesta, algo que sonaba como "si tan te crees porqué no lo haces tú?"

Shikamaru:- Ahora mismo no estoy muy en condiciones para pensar, pero estoy seguro que si dejas a todos en el hospital, correrían peligro de todos modos

Naruto:- No veo cómo, yo entro al agujero solo, así nadie correrá ningún peligro!

Los demás se le quedaron mirando, hasta Hinata que podía respetar casi cualquier idea que venga de él, estaba algo fastidiada

Naruto:- Está bien... si alguien quiere venir conmigo no lo detendré

El chico con coleta se llevó la palma a su rostro, mientras trataba de aclarar la situación a su torpe amigo

Shikamaru:- El problema no es que te metas al agujero solo o con otra persona... el problema es que quieras ir al hueco en primer lugar!

Naruto:- Pero-

Hiashi:- Lo que dice el chico Nara es verdad, no sabemos qué podemos esperar allí abajo, quizás esté lleno de trampas

Naruto:- Si, pero-

Chouji:- El Kaguro auténtico sigue con vida, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto:- Ya lo sé pero-

Shikamaru:- Además los cables siguen sujetos a la aldea, todavía corre peligro

El rubio se vio sobrepasado por todas las replicas que seguían y seguían

Naruto:- De acuerdo!, mala idea, cambio de planes

La tajante respuesta del chico hizo que la Hyuga mayor sintiera algo de pena por él

Hinata:- No te preocupes Naruto... tu plan era bueno, pero... trataremos de resolverlo sin necesidad de puntos ciegos a los que ir

Shikamaru:- Jojo, me temo que si queremos salvar a la aldea tenemos que ir a puntos ciegos, eso sin duda!

La sarcástica respuesta del Nara molestó al Uzumaki

Naruto:- El único que está ciego aquí eres tú...

Shikamaru:- Lo dice el que veía prudente meterse a un pozo sin ayuda ni apoyo

Naruto:- Bueno, enviaste a Ino hacia Sasuke, no creo que esté ante el rey de la prudencia...

Rakim:- Oigan...

Shikamaru:- Está Sakura también, ¿no tienes fe en ambas?

Naruto:- Por supuesto que tengo fe en ellas, ¿Lo tienes tú de Ino? porque por lo que me contabas hace un rato en el techo no parece que estés muy convencido

Rakim:- Disculpen...

El arrebato entre el rubio y el moreno por la yamanaka seguía en aumento, mientras que el extranjero sacaba un lápiz de su bolsillo y la golpeo contra la mesa, llamando la atención de los presentes

Rakim:- Bueno, ya que nadie parece querer aportar algún plan, tengo algo que dibujar

Todos miraron confundidos en la dirección del hombre

Naruto:- Eh... ¿Quién eres tú?

Rakim:- Soy Rakim Ozir Darkor, pertenezco a la aldea de la lluvia, mucho gusto!

Tendiéndole brevemente la mano al rubio volvió a bajarla y ponerla sobre la improvisada "mesa de operaciones" que no consistía más que en una camilla que sacaron del hospital para hacer de soporte

Rakim:- Aquí *Dibujando un circulo* está el hueco, lo que tenemos que hacer es meter a alguien que sepa la topografía del lugar -ya sea un constructor o un jefe de obras- y acompañe a un ninja hacia este hoyo, mientras qué *dibujando varias líneas rectas y dos curvas* más de un hombre tiene que llegar a los puntos calientes de la aldea, esas son dónde están puestos los explosivos, hay algo que se llama "pánico colectivo" que es lo que ocurre cuando una persona grita en público y demás personas siguen al primero sin saber por qué lo hizo en primer lugar *dibuja una línea que está encima de las demás* necesitamos que un hombre que sea propio, bien hablado y con una reputación de líder se quede visible por un tiempo haciendo la actividad mundana y sin grandes exaltaciones, para que podamos operar sin interrupciones ni arranques de locura. Sin pánico, sin distracciones, ¿Entendieron?

Los sorprendidos presentes trataron de asimilar todo lo que había soltado en un momento

Konohamaru:- Yo lo veo bien

Rakim:- Correcto!, entonces tenemos que adquirir los roles

Naruto:- De acuerdo... entonces yo seré el que acompañe al profesional debajo de la aldea

Shikamaru:- Naruto...

Naruto:- Qué ocurre?

Shikamaru:- No quiero alarmarte pero eres muy *Suspiro* importante para correr tal peligro, recuerda que aquel sujeto ya debe vernos venir, seguro tiene algo preparado para tí

Hinata:- Es vedad... mejor quédate arriba, ya sabes, haciendo otra cosa

Naruto:- Muy bien, ya que insisten, voy a desactivar las bombas...

Rakim:- ¿Desactivar las bombas?, nanai, tú me acompañaras, ese es mi trabajo

Naruto:- De acuerdo, iré contigo y te salvaré el trasero cuando tenga que hacerlo

Shikamaru:- Está decidido

Los ninjas se alejaron del lugar para asumir su respectivo rol

Hiashi:- De acuerdo, tengo que volver a casa, luego veré que hago con las bajas que acontecieron...

Mirando los cuerpos de sus soldados que eran arrastrados por las autoridades, un chico se interpuso en su camino

Naruto:- Este... señor, no quería que piense que de verdad había... secuestrado a sus hijas, perdón si le causé ese malestar

El hombre levantó la mano, tratando de calmar al rubio

Hiashi:- No te preocupes Naruto, cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que lo que ocurrió esta noche

El Uzumaki no supo como sentirse al respecto, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo el hombre se alejó de la escena y caminaba en dirección hacia su alejado hogar, aunque se detuvo al instante y volvió la mirada por un segundo más

Hiashi:- Oye... creo que de verdad serías un buen pretendiente para mi hija

El rubio enrojeció ante esas palabras

Naruto:- No diga tonterías jejeje...

El ninja extranjero se acercó al rubio para avisarle que ya estaba listo, y en direcciones opuestas, el recto hyuga y el ninja se separaron

.

Cerca de allí, Hanabi Hyuga estaba despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo

Hanabi:- Adiós Konohamaru, de verdad no quisiera irme, pero si Hinata y yo no nos vamos... creo que papá desatará la quinta guerra ninja

El refunfuñado ninja estaba algo despistado, o eso hacía parecer puesto que miraba a otro lado

Konohamaru:- Ya bueno... supongo que yo también debo irme, tengo una misión que completar!

La ocurrencia del chico sacó una sonrisa de la traviesa niña

Hanabi:- Eres muy tonto, lo sabías?, adiós...

La chica se acercó y de un beso en la mejilla, dejó helado al chiquillo, el cual ahora parecía rojo como un tomate

Konohamaru:- Demonios...

Tocándose la mejilla, el chico empezó a reír nerviosamente

.

Hinata estaba debatiéndose internamente si irse o quedarse. Su padre iba a adquirir su rol por pasiva, pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería seguir la misión principal, quería estar ahí...

Shikamaru:- Tu padre y tu hermana se van, no vas a acompañarlos?

La chica despertó de su ensoñación y miró al perezoso moreno

Hinata:- No... Creo que no, tengo que quedarme aquí, tengo que ayudar

El chico quedó algo sonriente, esto asustó a la chica

Hinata:- D-de que te ríes?...

Shikamaru:- Nada... probablemente esta sea la primera vez que te veo desafiar a tu padre, eso es algo nuevo

La chica pensó para sus adentros y sonrió al cabo de un rato

Shikamaru:- Naruto ya se fue con Rakim a desactivar los cables... supongo que tenemos que irnos juntos, Chouji está buscando al sujeto que irá con nosotros

La chica seguía introspectiva, pensando en su revelación, de verdad lo había conseguido?, desafío a su padre, aunque no lo hizo en persona, sin duda este era otro paso, pero que tanto valía?, que se fuera de su hogar para ver a Naruto también contaba como desafiarlo, en parte, verdad?, como era-

Shikamaru:- Oye!, te estoy hablando, despierta

La chica otra vez volvió a irse por un momento, pero para desagrado de su imaginación tuvo que dar media vuelta al plano terrenal para ver a Shikamaru acercarse al cráter

Shikamaru:- Se ve profundo...

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. La albina no tendría zozobra. Ahora estaba con su nuevo equipo.

...

Ino:- Qué ocurre?...

La chica despertó en el regazo de su amiga, volvió a ver el cielo, ya no era de día. El manto estrellado la dejó desamparada. Rodando sus ojos empezó a sentir nauseas, como si llevara días con la mente nublada

Sakura:- Caíste inconsciente

La pelirosa reposó a la rubia en el suelo, dejándola descansar por unos momentos

Sakura:-No te muevas, ya vuelvo

La chica se alejó de su amiga y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, donde había un chico atado en una pared, literalmente las cadenas sujetaban su cuerpo y estas hacían soporte en dos huecos que se abrieron con los puños de Sakura

Sakura:- Me vas a decir por qué te dejaste manipular?

La pregunta de la chica arrancó una risa del fatigado Uchiha, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha

Sasuke:- No creo que esa sea la pregunta que quieras hacerme...

Ladeando la cabeza, el Uchiha apartó su mirada del suelo y ahora veía hacia arriba, por encima de él

Sasuke:- Bonita noche, ¿verdad? apuesto a que nunca habías visto tan preciosa a la Luna, como ahora...

Sakura:- Me vas a responder o no?

La pelirosa se estaba impacientando, el chico no tenía ninguna intención de cooperar

Sasuke:- Tu qué quieres que haga?, dímelo y con gusto lo haré...

La chica se acercó al rostro del Uchiha y con un potente golpe hizo otro hueco cerca de su hombro

Sakura:- Me vas a escuchar, yo te pregunto y tú respondes ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno empezó a reír otra vez

Sasuke:- Dime, cuantas veces deseaste tenerme así de cerca...

La Kunoichi se apartó de él con un gruñido, resignada

Sakura:- Es inútil

La Yamanaka estaba presenciando la explicita escena, con un poco de coraje se acercó para hablar con su amiga

Ino:- Parece extraño ¿no es así?

Sakura:- No es eso... hay algo en sus ojos... algo le pusieron, me gustaría saber el qué...

El Uchiha levantó la vista y vio a la Yamanaka y con un gritó le empezó a hablar con sarcasmo

Sasuke:- Pero si ya despertaste!, no quieres tener una cita conmigo también?, nos lo estamos pasando espectacular, pero por lo que sé... ahora ya te interesa otro...

La rubia quedó sorprendida, más que nada por el atrevimiento de sus palabras

Sasuke:- ¿Como hizo para que se quedara colado por tí?, y no me refiero a Sai... ¿Qué le hiciste?, es un idiota, seguro le endulzaste el oído, se lo cree todo...

La kunoichi seguía sin entender lo que ocurría

Ino:- De verdad es Sasuke?

La pelirosa estaba confusa

Sakura:- No lo sé

El chico de atrás volvió a reírse

Sasuke:- Oye, Ino, ya que ahora te llevas tan bien con Naruto, ¿Por qué no le dices que venga y así acabamos con esto de una vez?, quiero hablar con él sobre algo importante...

Sakura:- Desde luego que estás más idiota que nunca

Sasuke:- Mira quién habló, Sakura Haruno, la del insolente color rosita, la niña insufrible que todos odian, eres la más patética chica que jamás conocí... y ya conocí a Karin

La pelirosa estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada

Sakura:- No sé si eres Sasuke, pero si lo eres o no, desde luego que voy a partirte esa asquerosa sonrisa que portas

Sasuke:- hahaha, la niña se enojó, por supuesto que soy Sasuke, nunca me sentí tanto como yo!, siempre pensé eso, siempre pensé que eras una molestia

Ino:- Sakura espera!

La mentada se acercó hacia el Uchiha estando apunto de propinarle un puñetazo pero fue frenada por la rubia

Ino:- Tranquila, escucha!, solo te quiere hacer perder los estribos!, no lo escuches!

La pelirosa se alejó de él y empezó a caminar en círculos, aún sin saber qué hacer

Sasuke:- Es en vano Sakura!, todo lo que intentes será en vano, tienes que traerme a Naruto, solo el podrá resolver esto

Sakura:- Que ocurrirá si te traigo a Naruto?, que le harás?

Sasuke:- Ya lo verás...

La respuesta no la percibió como válida y de nuevo empezó a pensar en un plan para hacerlo hablar

Ino:- Oye... Sakura, puedo ingresar a su cabeza, quizás pueda entrar en sus recuerdos y ver lo que le pusieron...

Sakura:- Me temo que esa es una pésima idea, todavía no te repusiste del todo, podrías volver a desfallecer!

Ino:- Pero... maldición

En efecto, ya solo la retención del cuerpo del Uchiha la había agotado preocupantemente. La rubia volvió a sentirse mal

Sasuke:- Eres una inútil Ino, Naruto te corresponde bien

Otro apretón de puños fue escuchado, pero esta vez de la florista

Ino:- Eres insufrible!, cierra la boca!

...

Ya con unos cascos con lamparita, Shikamaru, Hinata y Chouji se adentraron con el experto en obras el cual los guiaba en las catacumbas al trió

Sachi:- Por aquí...

El hombre tenía en su mano un pergamino el cual usaba para orientarse de vez en cuando, pero su brazo le temblaba por los nervios y a veces tardaba en mandar la indicación adecuada

Shikamaru:- Señor... tranquilo, no le va a ocurrir nada

No muy convencido de sus palabras Nara se volvió para mirar el camino andado, de no ser por la luz ahora mismo estarían en completa penumbra

Chouji:- Esto da miedo...

Hinata:- N-no te preocupes Chouji... yo te cubro

Todos caminaban y se alejaban más y más de la superficie para adentrarse en el fondo, ya sintiendo más calor que antes, la humedad era latente

Shikamaru:- Díganos, señor... como es que conoce este lugar

El asustadizo hombre que portaba una linterna en la mano, casi la tira al suelo al notar que le hablaban

Sachi:- E-esto... eh, yo, eh, mi jefe, él... nos hizo hacer los huecos para poder dejar las vías libres para... eh, esto, eh...

Estaba tan nervioso que dejaba las frases flotando, sin decir nada en particular

Shikamaru:- De acuerdo, no se preocupe, no tiene que responder

Pero el hombre parecía querer acabar

Sachi:- Hace mucho que no bajamos por estos acueductos... la, él, la desviación ésta es nueva...

Chouji:- Es por donde salió Kuguro, supongo que él la habrá hecho...

Sachi:- K-kaguro... eh...

El hombre volvió a temblar

Shikamaru:- Tranquilo señor, psst, Chouji!, no le hables de Kaguro!

Chouji:- Lo siento, yo también estoy nervioso!

Siguiendo caminando en silencio, no parecía haber un límite para aquel hueco

Chouji:- Jeje, esto es muy largo... oigan?

La Kunoichi frenó en seco, lo cual hizo que los demás hicieran lo mismo

Shikamaru:- Que ocurre Hinata?

Hinata:- Escuché algo

Todos se quedaron de piedra, menos el guía, el cual no paraba de temblar

.

Naruto:- Bueno, tenemos vía libre para entrar, vayamos rápido

El Uzumaki estaba al lado de la pared de una de las casas que parecía tener potencial peligro por el explosivo, con él estaban el extranjero y el inquieto Konohamaru que parecía alejarse de su lado por momentos

Rakim:- Ya podemos ingresar sin problemas?

Naruto:- En todas... les pedí que se alejaran de la zona hasta que lo indicara

El especialista entró rápidamente hacia dentro acompañado por los dos chicos que lo seguían muy de cerca

Rakim:- Por... ahí!, bien, fantástico

Habiendo deshabilitado la toma de gas y sacado la garrafa, le pidió a Naruto que hiciera un espacio en la pared para rastrear el cable sin complicaciones, cosa que hizo no sin antes titubear por destruir propiedad ajena

Konohamaru:- Cada vez que ustedes pelean en la aldea destruyen-

Naruto:- Ya lo sé, pero esto es diferente...

Rakim:- Esto es más táctico, lo encontré y... oh!

Detrás del cable, en la punta se hallaba algo que titilaba con colores muy vivos

Konohamaru:- Cuanto polvo, sóplalo

Rakim:- Mejor no hacerlo hasta haberlo quitado del cable... por si las cosas revientan antes de tiempo

En un movimiento de sumo cuidado le pidieron las herramientas adecuadas al hombre el cual pudo quitar con éxito el aparato del pesado alargue y dando pequeños saltitos lo llegó a poner encima de la mesa de la cocina

Rakim:- Bien... helo aquí caballeros, el peligroso artefacto explosivo... nivel... es de un nivel bastante alto, si me disculpan... necesito algo de concentración...

Ambos muchachos se alejaron de su vista hasta llegar al salón, allí caminaron tímidamente por el lugar

Naruto:- Bueno... parece que la misión va muy bien no es así?

El Uzumaki estaba algo incómodo, no quiso profundizar más y aquello significaba simplemente lo que parecía

Konohamaru:- Bueno, si ignoras mis retenciones creo que todo está bien

El rubio se percató de las punzantes que salían las palabras del chico

Naruto:- A que te refieres?...

Konohamaru:- Ya sabes, no dejarme pelear y enojarte por tomar una medida de prevención

Naruto:- No me digas que estas molesto por frenar tu pelea con Sasuke

Konohamaru:- No es qué... podía hacerlo, yo sé qué-

Naruto:- Bromeas, ¿verdad?

El rubio estaba algo ansioso, quizás esto era importante, pero no eligió adecuadamente sus palabras, esto molesto a su interlocutor

Konohamaru:- Quieres decir que soy incapaz? te recuerdo quién fue el que me entrenó!

Con la respuesta que el chico dio esperaba que le causara algo de conmoción al rubio, pero sin embargo seguía indignado

Naruto:- Aún así, no creo que estés en condiciones de pelear con él, eso es todo

Konohamaru:- Cómo no voy a estar en condiciones si no me dan la chance!, pensé que con suficiente tiempo podía estar listo!, pero si todos me dicen que no, pues...

Naruto:- Yo no dije eso, es qué... ah!, mira, sabes qué?, enójate conmigo, ya bastantes personas sufren por mi culpa

El resignado Uzumaki se dejó caer en un sillón que estaba puesto cerca de una ventana

Naruto:- Pensé que si lo hacia todo lo suficientemente rápido... podía arreglarse ¿Sabes? pero lo único que consigo es más desacuerdos y tristeza... maldición

El rubio estaba molesto con todos, con cierto reproche estaba al tanto de su actitud

Naruto:- Yo... lo siento Konohamaru, de verdad, es que tengo demasiadas cosas ahora mismo en la cabeza y... ah, lo siento

Con un suspiro, dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos, mientras que el pequeño Shinobi ya no estaba molesto, sino curioso

Konohamaru:- Oye... si esto es por Hinata e Ino... eh, no te preocupes, yo, no debí decirlo!, maldición!

Tapandose la boca por su intromisión indeseada se quiso alejar del salón pero el rubio lo detuvo con dos simples palabras

Naruto:- Lo admito

Konohamaru:- Eh... ¿de verdad?

Naruto:- No sé quién te lo dijo, pero supongo que ya es inútil ocultarlo

El pequeño ninja le ahorró la molestia a su amigo de comentarle que de hecho eso no era algo tan anonimo siendo que toda la aldea ya lo hablaba a escondidas, simplemente asintió y se sentó con él

Konohamaru:- Bueno, estaba hablando de eso con Hanabi y le decía que no quisiera ser tú en esta situación, jejeje

El pequeño comentario no ayudó a calmar al rubio en lo absoluto

Konohamaru:- Bueno... supongo que aún no tengo edad para saber cómo se siente eso... pero creo que un consejo que podrían darme es *forzando la voz* "deja de payasear, tienes que tomartelo en serio de una vez"... no sé si eso ayude... je,je,je

El chico se acicaló la nuca esperando haber aliviado la situación

Konohamaru:- Yo, nada más digo que-

Naruto:- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, tu consejo me animó

Konohamaru:- ...

Naruto:- Pienso aplicarlo

Konohamaru:- De verdad?

El rubio ahora esbozaba una sonrisa resignada, quizás estaba fingiendo pero no indicaba lo contrario

Konohamaru:- Oye no tienes que jugar conmigo de esa mane-

Rakim:- Bomba desactivada!

Desde la cocina se escuchó los pasos del extranjero y luego de un momento apareció a la vista de los chicos trayendo consigo el artefacto que ya no producía ningún tipo de luz. Con una brillante sonrisa y una viveza en sus palabras, indicó que tenían que volver a salir

.

Los ninjas que se encontraban bajo tierra estaban completamente en guardia, ninguno de ellos parecía mover un músculo, incluso Sachi se había detenido por completo

Shikamaru:- No se muevan

El sonido de las piedritas tronando contra el fondo del hueco hacía la situación incluso más angustiante, ninguno quería perderse algún detalle de lo que escuchaban

Chouji:- Yo no escucho nada

Casi en un susurro, el Akimichi respondía a nadie en particular, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en completa calma

Chouji:- Creo que... solo fue la tierra al moverse... nada más

Hinata:- Lo escuché de nuevo

El crispado joven se alejó de la Hyuga y se acercó al pobre Sachi que ya no sabía dónde meterse por el pánico

Chouji:- Oye... no nos des esos sustos Hinata, creí que hablabas en serio

Shikamaru:- Shh yo también lo escuche

Chouji:- Que estás diciendo!?

El pequeño temblor que notaban se iba acrecentando, pero algo más había interrumpido aquel estrepito, algo que no tenía sentido que se oyera en aquel oscuro y húmedo sitio. Más allá de lo desconocido, dónde podían perderse hasta los más incautos, algo extraño dormía, algo que incluso el Akimichi empezó a notar

Chouji:- Lo escucho... es... son...

Empezaron a dar unos pasos hacia delante y cuanto más se acercaban, más claro era, en efecto, era inconfundible

Hinata:- Son... risas...

Shikamaru:- Mas bien... parecen carcajadas

No era precisamente un ruido que esperases escuchar dentro de un hueco hacia el centro de la tierra, no teniendo en cuenta el tipo de delirante risa que se producía. Porque aquello no parecía contener ningún tipo de alegría, parecía algo más mecánico, más ligado a la demencia

Chouji:- Shikamaru, tengo miedo

Shikamaru:- Mantente pegado a mí

El guía ya no estaba delante, sino cerca del Akimichi mientras este lo abrazaba por detrás para cubrirse de aquel espantoso sonido, mientras que la Hyuga seguía imperturbable detrás de ellos tres, con Shikamaru al frente

Shikamaru:- Con calma...

El sonido era más histriónico mientras más se acercaban, tenían la fútil sensación de saber quién la producía, por supuesto que eso sería corroborado en unos momentos

Se veía el final del túnel, o al menos, algo de luz estaba llegando por el paso que andaban, era una luz pálida, casi imperceptible, perspicazmente el estratega pidió apagar las suyas propias para pasar inadvertidos

Shikamaru:- Creo que es una bombilla... la veo

Chouji:- Shikamaru... te recuerdo que hay alguien riendo como un loco, ten cuidado

Más cerca estaban de aquel extraño sitio, llegando a un punto donde ya podían oler la horrible pestilencia del lugar, tapándose la cara con una mascarilla, llegaron a un montículo de tierra que cubría su paso

Shikamaru:- Creo que ya estamos...

Girando hacia su izquierda y escuchando el delirante sonido más perceptible que nunca, consiguieron llegar al área de peligro

Chouji:- Esto es...

Todos frenaron al escuchar la risa cerca, detrás de una roca que estaba tapando lo que habia del otro lado

Shikamaru:- De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos, sorprenderemos a Kaguro por detrás, todos juntos, eh, señor Sachi, quédese un momento por aquí

El hombre asintió violentamente

Los demás sacaron con mucha cautela sus kunai, mientras gateaban hasta estar al lado de la roca, poniendosé en posición de ataque, el estratega levanto su mano libre y separó dos dedos

Shikamaru:- A la cuenta de tres... una... dos...

En un momento paró de contar, siguiendo determinado, miró a los dos jóvenes que tenía a sus espaldas, y girando por última vez al frente, el chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Shikamaru:- TRES!

Los ninjas salieron raudos al ataque, pero solo se encontraron de frente con la horrible sensación en sus oídos, que no paraba de molestarles

Shikamaru:- Pero qué...

Delante de ellos estaba lleno de probetas, agujas y toda clase de maquinas extrañas, pero no había mucho más

La kunoichi se acercó al causante del espantoso ruido, que no era más que una vieja computadora descompuesta, la cual mantenía en bucle una risa robótica que parecía no tener fin. De un solo golpe, la computadora quedó destruida, y el sonido finalmente cesó.

.

Un hombre y dos chicos recorrían las vacías calles de Konoha, entrando de vez en cuando a ciertos establecimientos y edificaciones para finalmente salir sin mayor riesgo, mientras recorrían las desoladas calles, aquel hombre estaba hablando animadamente a los dos muchachos que parecían indiferentes a lo que comentaba

Rakim:- Cierto es que si capturas en un frasco un montón de luciérnagas estas pueden dar luz, pero se pararon a pensar en lo interesante que hace Konoha el sistema de...

El rubio posaba las manos en la nuca, mientras parecía cada vez más desinteresado en andar a pie, quería frenar por unos instantes, pero la misión era muy importante para dejarla de lado, cada segundo ganado era oro, tenían que aprovechar el momento

Naruto:- Oye, Rakim

Rakim:- ...Y eso hace que sea interesante saber el significado de ¿eh?, ¿qué sucede?

El rubio bajó sus brazos y mirosé en sus ojos un destello de interés por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar

Naruto:- Quería preguntarte... ya que pareces muy divertido por contar cosas de nuestra aldea, te pregunto si sabes cómo es que unos dispositivos tan grandes como son estas minas... pasaron desapercibido ante todos, quiero decir, no entiendo como puede ser algo así posible, alguien debió de haberse dado cuenta

El extranjero abrió más los ojos, como queriendo atender a su nueva pregunta lo más exaltado que podía

Rakim:- Bueno... si me preguntas a mí, creo que algo así tenía que haberse supervisado desde luego, aunque no dudo de la potencia arquitectónica ni de los obreros de Konoha esto puede deberse a un mal regulamiento, ya sabes, un incompetente que no se percató del asunto y no informó del inconveniente

El rubio se paró a pensar como eso podía llegar a suceder

Naruto:- Demonios... espero que ese hombre haya quedado despedido

El extranjero sustrajo una risotada inocente, mientras que el rubio seguía con el talante modesto

Naruto:- Que tranquilo se ve la villa a estas horas...

El chico volvió a poner sus brazos en la nuca, notando como todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, siguió despistado, procurando silencio

Konohamaru:- Oiga, señor Rakim, ¿cómo es la comida en su aldea?

La pregunta parecía fuera de lugar, pero quizás el pequeño tenía algo de hambre, ya no era hora de estar despierto

Rakim:- Bueno, nuestra gastronomía se basa en exquisiteces tales como el calamar cocido o el Sheor acaramelado, bastante rico en estas temporadas

Konohamaru:- ¿Que es un...? bueno olvídelo

Rakim:- En invierno hacemos fiestas en honor al gran dios del sol, no solemos recibir su visita a diario..., deberían venir ustedes, serían unos excelentes suplentes

Naruto:- Yo ya he ido

Rakim:- Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que estuviste en todos los sitios imaginables, ¡que envidia! estoy seguro que tus aventuras te preceden!

Naruto:- Gracias

Rakim:- El hermano de nuestro Raikage no para de decir grandes cosas sobre tí, si así de estimulados dejas a los residentes no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que tendrás para contar, batallas, experiencias, conquistas

Naruto:- ¿Conquistas?

Rakim:- Amorosas, claro

Naruto:- A vaya... si, jaja, eso era

Rakim:- Y?

Naruto:- Que ocurre?...

Rakim:- Como son tus conquistas, pareces interesado en relatar alguna de ellas

Naruto:- Bueno... tuve mis momentos con varias chicas... pero ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor estar soltero que atado y atrapado, jejeje, oye Rakim, dices... comentas, que no hay mucho Sol en tu aldea, como es eso, dime, eh...

El rubio estaba entusiasmado por acabar cuanto antes sobre el hiriente tema, pero el curioso hombre pasó por alto la pregunta de su desesperado compañero

Rakim:- Si no me equivoco ahora estas en una relación con la hija de Hiashi, ¡nada mal!, aunque...

El hombre se paró a pensar en lo que diría a continuación

Rakim:- Parece que circula un rumor que frasea que estas también con otra chica a escondidas... esa tal

Konohamaru:- Ino!

El rubio maldecía para sus adentros

Rakim:- Ino!, si!, ¿Es cierto?, debo decir que tampoco parece mala chica, aunque si algo... brusca

Recordando el pequeño encuentro en la sala de espera del hospital, el extranjero quedó más cohibido

Naruto:- Escuchen... no estoy de humor para hablar de mis relaciones actuales, no es que me suponga problema ¿Porqué me iba a suponer problemas?, ¿Porque me miras así Konohamaru?, eh!? Rakim!?, los dos!, dejen de verme de esa manera

Rakim:- Lo siento, es solo que...

Cortando cualquier posible replica, Naruto atacó el aire con su ondulante brazo

Naruto:- Lo resolveré... tenlo por seguro...

Rakim:- Seguro... solo te diré que el tren solamente pasa una vez en la vida

Naruto:- Eso qué demonios significa?

Rakim:- Nada, no significa nada

Con una sonrisa el extranjero y los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su nuevo destino

...

La florista estaba sentada junto con Sakura, ambas frente la una de la otra, decidiendo al fin que hacer con el Uchiha

Sakura:- Supongo que ya está decidido

El impávido joven miró a su amiga que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él

Sakura:- Te llevaremos de vuelta, ya se hace tarde

El moreno esbozo una sonrisa

Sasuke:- Sabía que al final cederías

Sakura:- No te sientas tan confiado, todavía estas retenido

Sasuke:- Por ahora...

La pelirosa miró a su amiga, la cual tenía su rostro inundado en preocupación, se volvió para terminar con Sasuke

Sakura:- Seguro Kakashi sabrá que hacer contigo

El chico volvió a reír

Sasuke:- Ahora mismo debe estar con Kaguro batallando, aunque quizás ese infeliz ya haya muerto, se lo merece... por argh!

Una extraña molestia cruzó el entrecejo del Uchiha, como si un dolor imprevisto hubiera surgido

Y otra vez la duda atacó a la Kunoichi, necesitaba recolectar información

Sakura:- Que hay en el agujero, Sasuke

El muchacho ahora parecía absorto en una cuestión interna, no dio demasiada importancia a la pregunta

Sasuke:- Dentro está su guarida, ahí es donde guarda sus juguetes, aunque ya los habrá liberado... ese tonto tiró demasiado de su cuerda esperando que todo le vaya a pedir de boca

La kunoichi ahora parecía más interesada que antes por saber más del sectario

Sakura:- ¿Cual es su plan?, tienes que decírmelo

Sasuke:- ¿No parece obvio? destruirlos a todos

Sakura:- Entonces por qué te retiene? porqué no, simplemente... acaba con todos y ya, tiene el dispositivo, puede volar la villa cuando quiera, apuesto a que no tenía que exhibirse de esa manera

Sasuke:- Es un soberbio, le gusta sembrar el caos con su presencia

Sakura:- ¿Con un plan de quién sabe cuánto tiempo?, ¿echarlo abajo por su soberbia?, no lo creo

La chica se alejó del moreno, mientras que la rubia seguía expectante, mirándolo más de cerca, parecía tener algo extraño en su mirada

Sasuke:- Ino...

De pronto el Uchiha se dirigió a ella, mirandola atentamente

Sasuke:- Cuando estabas inconsciente... ¿Cómo era?

La chica no pronunció palabra alguna, aunque seguía con expresión angustiosa

Sasuke:- Debió haber sido... pacifico

Notandose más agitada y preocupada, levantosé y se retiró hacia donde estaba Sakura, mientras que el Uchiha seguía encadenado, su expresión parecía haber cambiado, aunque no se advirtiera con demasiada claridad, se veía en su semblante un reflejo de dolor

Sasuke:- Bastante... pacifico... argh!

La rubia se alejó de todos y quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, respiró profundamente y exhaló con la misma intensidad

Una leve brisa se había levantado, mientras que todo parecía respirar paz por un corto periodo de tiempo. Momento que la rubia retuvo para sus adentros, lo más que pudo sostenerlo.


	27. Bocanada de aire esperando a salir

La confusión era palpable. Los compañeros de equipo se miraron entre ellos, desorientados y perdidos. El líder de la expedición le dijo al asustado obrero que salga de su pequeño escondite al confirmar que no había mayor riesgo para él.

Aunque aún tenían sus dudas.

Shikamaru:- Este escondrijo se haya desocupado, Hinata, puedes confirmarlo?

El joven estratega volvió su mirada metodista para apreciar a la chica. Ella, luego de encender su lamparita, puso los dos dedos cerca de su pecho, pronunciando un "Byakugan" bastante por lo bajo.

Luego de barrer la zona con su mirada, ella relajó sus potentes ojos y asintió con su cabeza.

Los pies del chico Nara se movían casi por inercia, mientras que su vista se perdía en todas las cosas que entraban por sus cuencas oculares: Papiros viejos y amarillentos, aparatos electrónicos de señal dudosa, laborosas inscripciones que se posaban cerca de unos cilindros con líquidos brillosos que emanaban aromas agónicos; como si de una mezcla brusca de amoniaco y azufre se tratasen.

Mientras Shikamaru no perdía un solo detalle de lo que observaba, el chico que estaba cerca de él tenía los brazos posados a su nuca con una mirada perdida en las paredes. El agujero por el que se introdujeron era solo uno de los tantos posibles accesos, puesto que la piedra se hundía en diversos lugares de la zona, creando diferentes grutas. Dejando a la vista otros boquetes gigantescos. Era como estar en un panel exorbitante de un enjambre. Tragando saliva, el Akimichi quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo un escalofrió que recorría su columna y quería instalarse en su cabeza, en la contemplación arrobada que amenazaba con salirse de su mente.

El albañil aferraba el mapa con fuerza sobre sus manos, acercándose a Chouji, distrayendo sus andares por los constantes desvíos de su vista hacia los bordes de la improvisada cueva. Quedando bastante aterrado ante tan grotesca visión. Se exaltó por la repentina recriminación de su acompañante.

Chouji:- Esto estaba debajo de la aldea?, como es que nadie se dio cuenta?

Alzando la voz, fue callado por Shikamaru. Siguiendo su andar distrajo su atención por un momento para acercarse a una mesa de madera mohosa.

Shikamaru:- Aquí hay algo interesante

Viendo lo que quedó abandonado en cruel estado, agarró un escrito que era legible, parecía haber sido entintado recientemente: Atrayéndolo con premura a sus ojos, comenzó a leerlo.

En voz baja, el chico empezó a recitar las palabras, y con algo de angustia en su voz, continuaba con susurros cada vez más inentendibles, hasta que Hinata le dio un abrupto cierre a su concentración.

Hinata:- Que es lo que dice?, Shikamaru

El chico volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez en voz alta para los curiosos oídos de la chica albina

Shikamaru:- "Yo no fui el que quería esto, solo sucedió así. Mirando al pasado puedo entenderlo. Está ahí, consumiendo cada segundo de mi tiempo. Cada respiro de mi aliento. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Cuando cierro mis ojos la sueño. Cuando los intento abrir, no me deja moverlos. Veo mi sangre circular por mis parpados sellados. Mis legañosos ojos no pueden discutir con su presencia, porque ella lo sabe todo y prefiere que los mantenga cerrados ¿Cuando me dejará complacerla? su sabiduría infinita y sus cortas visitas hacen de mí alguien más completo. ¿Cuando me dejará verla? ¿Será que tengo que retenerme hasta notar que mis huesos sean débiles y mis venas sean cada vez más verdosas? ¿o será que tengo que conseguir otra carne para satisfacer su interminable apetito?. Flaquea mi entendimiento, la sola idea de su imagen hacen a mi mente maravillarse y quedar más exhausta. Ella tan hermosa, ella tan majestuosa. Ella tan milagrosa. ¿Una ofrenda será suficiente?, ¿Algo que yo pueda hacer será suficiente?"

El chico dejó de leer para dar vuelta la página y terminar la oración. El akimichi estaba temblando de miedo y ya no lo ocultaba.

Insignificante de mí. Observando el desastroso estado, mi exaltada enajenación hacia ella. No puedo evitarlo, ella lo sabe. Soy solo un objeto, un títere controlado por unas cuerdas que cuelgan encima de mí. Un leproso que a veces se vuelve violento y tira pestes sobre esta marchita tierra. Los hombres, los animales, todas las criaturas te verán como yo te imagino. Todos entenderán su función como yo entendí el mío. Y serán uno contigo. Mi limitación técnica me prohíbe alcanzarte. Solo es un anhelo, pero para ti soy una bocanada de aire esperando a salir. Un bombeo en la circulación. Un leve pensamiento esperando a suceder en tu conciencia. Como todas las cosas son solamente una parte de tus ideas, mis delirios te sobreponen como diosa, pero solo llego a tocar la superficie de lo que soy, una violenta arremetida sobre la iris de tu templanza. Cuando abras tus bellos ojos, verás el derruido mundo y finalmente se encontrarán en tu cabeza...

Chouji:- Suficiente Shikamaru, es desagradable

Las oraciones dejaron de ser escuchadas cuando el estratega dejó de leerlas, apartando la hoja, con un deje de preocupación en su rostro

Shikamaru:- Pensé que nos diría algo además de confirmar que está loco por Kaguya

La chica albina se acercó a la mesa y fisgoneó un poco la hoja con aquel raro soneto, Sachi con ojos acobardados y voz temblorosa empezó a suplicar

Sachi:- Oigan... no me siento muy bien estando aquí abajo... podemos... volver...

El Akimichi asentía silenciosamente en concordancia. Pero el líder del grupo se negaba a dejarlo así, diciendo que solo era un arrebato de miedo lo que tenían.

Shikamaru:- Vamos, sigamos investigando, ¿que son todas estas botellas con amoniaco?

Tomó una en sus manos para luego alejarla de inmediato al sentir el insufrible hedor que salía por la boquilla del tubo.

Shikamaru:- Lo mejor será taparlos y llevarlos para que los investiguen... Hinata?

La nombrada se sobresalto y se volvió para mirar a su compañero, teniendo aquel papel en la mano, con voz tímida y algo vergonzosa, replicó

Hinata:- Estaba terminando de leer esto, no creo que sea solamente un poema en adoración a Kaguya como dices... parece que contiene información, como por ejemplo lo de la ofrenda hacia ella y todo lo del pensamiento en su cabeza...

Apoyando una mano en la cintura y la otra en su barbilla, el metódico chico empezó a barajar alguna recatada posibilidad

Shikamaru:- Puede ser, hay que entender que para él, todos cumplimos un propósito, que es el ser ciervos de ella

Hinata:- No solo eso, dice que somos una parte de sus ideas, como si fuésemos... pensamientos de otra persona

El Akimichi estaba poniéndose realmente incomodo

Chouji:- Oigan chicos, esto me está dando miedo, lo admito, ¿Podemos irnos?, lo buscaremos en otro sitio, yo...

Shikamaru:- Espera ¿Y si eso puede ayudarnos a entender su plan?, veamos

Dando una vuelta más por el lugar, observó de nuevo los aparatos electrónicos y las probetas con líquidos multicolor

Shikamaru:- Experimentos, eso es obvio, pero además... Hm

Se acercó a la roca en el centro de la guarida; desprendía cadenas de sus costados, pareciendo funcionar como método de retención

Shikamaru:- "Parte de tus ideas, en tu cabeza" es curioso, pero saben a qué me recuerda?

El chico se dio la vuelta con una realizada sonrisa en su rostro, tapado por las sombras de la penumbra

Shikamaru:- Tsuyukomi, Una técnica del Sharingan

...

Sasuke Uchiha seguía con la vista gacha, esta vez completamente en silencio. Las dos chicas que tenía al frente se negaban a dejar de observarle, pero por mucho que la guardia esté alta, ya estaban cansadas de mantenerse estáticas

Sakura:- Muy bien... creo que ya es suficiente

La muchacha que estaba sentada al frente del renegado se levantó y con algo más de sosiego dejó salir un suspiro

Ino:- A que te refieres?, lo llevaremos con los demás?

La pelirosa asintió

Sakura:- Si no me equivoco, hay algunos que se metieron a buscar por donde Sasuke salió, probablemente ya debieron tener éxito y saben qué hacer

Algo preocupada, la Yamanaka explicó a Sakura que no estaba muy segura de aquello, puesto que no sentía un chakra conocido que esté próximo

Sakura:- Yo siento uno... bueno, dos

Un agitado pensamiento de angustia surcó por la mente de la Kunoichi, pero rapidamente lo descartó. Susurrando para sus adentros

Sakura:- Confío en que hago lo correcto... espero, solo Kami lo sabe

Alejándose con pasos ligeros quedó a unos metros del Uchiha, este volteó para verla

Sakura:- Muy bien tú ganas: te llevaremos hacia dónde se encuentra él; vamos

Para su sorpresa, el Uchiha puso una expresión de desagrado y procuro una frase de desacato

Sakura:- Que ocurre?

El incordiado empezó a reír

Sasuke:- Cambié de idea, no pienso moverme de aquí

Con una sonrisa que profesaba dolor empezó a temblar

No entendiendo nada, la muchacha se agitó mentalmente y empezó a exaltarse

Sakura:- Por qué?, dime qué ocurre?

Sasuke:- No voy a dejarlo... argh!

Apretando los dientes, el renegado empezó a contenerse de algo, parecía perturbarlo de sobremanera

Sakura empezó a retroceder, mientras que Ino se acercaba a su amiga para ver lo que ocurría

Ino:- Qué está...

Sakura:- Su chakra!

La alterada kunoichi pudo sentirlo, era inconmensurable, y pasados unos segundos la sensación se implantó en la Yamanaka también

Con un grito, el Uchiha empezó a reñirse para sí solo, al tiempo que su chakra era más y más pesado

Sasuke:- No voy a dejarlo...

La ronca voz del Uchiha fue acompañado de un exaltado suspiro, su respiración era profunda y su cuerpo estaba contraído

Por unos instantes sintió que el suelo se movía y que su cuerpo quemaba

Por unos instantes, casi lo logra

Pero lo controló

Ino:- Está amainando...

El chakra del moreno volvió a tener su acostumbrada textura y sus ojos ya no procesaban dolor, cerrándolos para sí, los abrió al cabo de un rato ante la atenta mirada de las kunoichi y les repuso en algo con voz liviana

Sasuke:- Lo siento, si quieren, pueden llevarme

.

Esperando en una banca, cerca del parque central de Konoha, estaba un chico con el pelo revuelto. Sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña flor blanca que exhibía sus elegantes pétalos por sus costados.

"Tomármelo más en serio?"

Concentrando su penetrante mirada en la delicada flor, no reparó en la prescencia de otro ninja con un desinterés palpable en su rostro

Konohamaru:- Oye no viste mi Kunai?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado con esta oscuridad -Conectó su mirada con el acto del rubio- ¿Por qué haces eso? es muy raro

Naruto:- Eh?, lo siento, yo, solamente estaba analizando la zona

Konohamaru:- Sí y admirando una plantita, aunque por como la mirabas parecía que le ibas a echar un rayo laser o algo así

El rubio se rió de la ocurrencia del chiquillo, aunque probablemente no lo dijo con intención de sonar gracioso

Konohamaru:- Oye estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

El rubio miró hacia su costado, en el bordillo, a unos metros detrás de donde estaban sentados, había una farola. La luz que proyectaba era débil pero podía llegar a alumbrar el suelo. El rubio la contemplaba con urgencia. Se percató de algo.

Konohamaru:- Que ocurre Naruto?

Naruto:- Esa luz está... apagándose

El joven Shinobi concentró su vista hacia la farola, donde la luz empezaba a centellear, tan rápido como se encendía se volvía a desvanecer

Konohamaru:- Debe estar descompuesta

El interés de los dos se fue y volvieron a mirar al frente

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, sin mucho de lo que hablar, el menor se relajaba en la banca dejando caer su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de gracia hacia delante, mientras que el otro estaba sentado con el semblante ensombrecido. Konohamaru se percató de dicha mirada.

Konohamaru:- Eh, estas bien?, te noto... triste

Tan rápido vio que estaba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos el rubio cambió de expresión enseguida, mientras se volvía más espontaneo si cabía la posibilidad.

Naruto:- No es nada, solo estoy nervioso por esta tarea

Konohamaru:- De verdad?, esta misión es aburrida, lo único que hacemos es acompañar al señor Rakim para que corte algunos cables y quite aparatos, no hay nada de emocionante en eso, que te incomoda?

Naruto:- Bueno, no es la tarea en sí, es que el sectario sigue por allí suelto verdad?

El pequeño volvió a replicarle

Konohamaru:- Vamos, seguro que Shikamaru y los demás están pateando su trasero, no te preocupes por eso

Naruto:- Y Sasuke...

Konohamaru:- Si no me equivoco acordaron con Kakashi-sensei que el que se encargue de él fuera Sakura no?, podía haberlo acabado si me hubiesen dejado...

Naruto:- Bueno, tienes razón, creo, no me refiero a que pudieses acabar con Sasuke! -replico al ver la sorprendida cara de su amigo- Por lo de que todo está bajo control, exactamente eso

De un prolongado suspiro el rubio se quitó el peso que tenía encima

Konohamaru:- En serio te noto extraño Naruto, desde que te encontramos en la azotea no pareces el mismo, ¿sabes que creo?

El chico zorro abrió la boca para emitir una respuesta pero fue cortado de inmediato por la continuación de la frase

Konohamaru:- Que lo que hablamos antes te tiene inquieto

Naruto:- Konohamaru...

La expresión de molestia del rubio fue tal que Konohamaru no se atrevió a mirarlo, lamentando y recordándose que no debería volver a hablar sobre el tema frente a su amigo

De nuevo reinó el silencio, solamente se oía a la farola que emitía un zumbido al reconectar luz, mientras que los chicos temían por la incertidumbre de su compañero faltante. Pasaban los interminables segundos, hasta que de pronto se vio a alguien acercarse a la zona

Konohamaru:- Por fin!

El relajado extranjero volvió con una mochila en su espalda que contenía bastantes artefactos en su interior

Rakim:- Gracias por esperarme, tuve que traer algunos de mis herramientas que dejé en el hospital, tomen

El hombre le dio al pequeño Shinobi un cetro de metal que acababa en un llano circulo, mientras que lo inspeccionaba, el rubio recibió un papel gris y rugoso

Naruto:- Que es esto?

Rakim:- Es un mapa, realmente no me pertenece a mí, es de un amable señor que estaba esperando en la clínica, me invitó a su casa y miré sus cosas, es asombroso!, me dijo que tiene una dulcería cerca de aquí, oye! no pongas eso en tu cara!

El revoltoso chico que recibió el cetro estaba a punto de lamer la parte circular del aparato

Konohamaru:- Que es esta cosa?

Rakim:- Es un detector de metales, con esto podremos saber dónde estará ubicado el explosivo en el parque

Konohamaru:- Ajá, oye y como sabes que hay uno por aquí?

Rakim:- Kakashi me dijo que rehicieron el terreno hace poco, asumí que también tendría algo escondido

Konohamaru:- Pero ya inspeccionamos todas las viviendas!, no podemos dejar esto para otro momento?, nadie va al parque estos días...

Rakim:- Nanai, tenemos una misión: desactivar todos los explosivos que sean de un peligro potencial para la aldea, y eso es lo que haremos

Naruto:- Oye Rakim... no es por molestar pero este mapa es viejo

Rakim:- Oh?

Naruto:- Vez? esta parte de aquí es diferente y esta otra, y esta!

Rakim:- No pasa nada, nos guiaremos con el detector, nunca me falla

Konohamaru:- hm... Hiso un sonido extraño!

Rakim:- Eso significa que encontró algo, qué es?

Konohamaru:- Ah!, es el Kunai que se me había caído, jejeje

El hombre puso la mochila nuevamente en su espalda, agarrándose firmemente de sus correas

Rakim:- Bueno, manos a la obra!

De un potente tronido la farola dio un chispazo y quedó completamente a oscuras, los tres compañeros miraron con desamparo la escena.

La providencia de aquel hecho producido por el desgasto de una farola, sería algo que uno de los presentes se grabaría en sus retinas a fuego. Siguiendo temblando por su inevitable futuro.

Naruto:- ...

...

Aún faltaban pistas. Los hechos no estaban comprobados. Pero Shikamaru Nara expondría su teoría. Aún si su intuición no es racional, tendría que seguir averiguando con las herramientas que fuesen necesarias. Chouji lo sabe. Pero sin embargo, temblando cada vez más, no podía escuchar a su amigo hilando otra más de sus acostumbradas hipótesis. Él no notaba a un compañero de equipo que estaba actuando con racionalidad. Lo que él más deseaba en ese momento no era quedarse para oír lo que él entendía por pura especulación insensata, devenido de un carácter que reta a la circunstancia y a la lógica. Que tantea la posibilidad remota de un acto no comprobado. En absoluto. En aquel lúgubre y húmedo esperpento donde se hallaban. Donde las motas de polvo se quedaban en el aire, vistas por la luz casi amarillenta que emitía su casco protector. El sonido distante que abrasaba el ambiente con desprevenidos tronidos y agresivos silencios. En dónde estar parado era noción de alerta, de peligro inminente. No creía ver a su amigo dialogando con la técnica que siempre suele usar. Solamente notaba a un chico que se movía y hacía gestos cohesivos mientras tenía momentos de entendimiento espontaneo. Fugaz e ilícito. Lo único que él deseaba, era dejar de escucharlo.

Quería escapar de esos recovecos oscuros que envenenaban su mente de ídeas espantosas.

Shikamaru:- ... Sé que tienen que ver, confíen en mí

Hinata:- El Tsuyokumi Infinito, es lo que Kaguya uso para dejar a todos en un sueño eterno... era siniestro

Shikamaru:- Pero además -moviéndose más hacia el centro para volver a la gigantesca roca- tenemos a Sasuke. Me temo que lo necesita para volver a iniciar el jutsu, activando sus ojos...

Hinata:- Pero -recordando de improvisto- los Uchiha no poseen esa habilidad. Solamente poca gente puede tenerlo y Sasuke no tiene ese poder

El pulgar del estratega seguía en su barbilla, haciéndolo ver aún pensativo, respondiendo como podía a las replicas con vagas ideas

Shikamaru:- Algo planea con él, hará que lo saque de algún modo... quizás por eso lo tenía encadenado, por eso los tarros con ácidos y compuestos químicos, tal vez ya lo consiguió

La sola posibilidad de su teoría le aterraba, pero no podía ser de otra forma

Chouji:- Shikamaru..., que tal si nos vamos de una vez...

Shikamaru:- Espera, Chouji, miren, aquí, sigan mi luz, aquí hay esto -acercándose a una mesa con buretas, toma una con un liquido blanco con ligeras porciones doradas-. si no me equivoco este compuesto en particular se puede usar para crear un liquido capaz de-

Sachi:- Yo no m-me acercaría tanto a eso, señor...

El obrero, perdiendo con temor se iba alejando de la mesa de operaciones dónde se hallaban los compuestos

Shikamaru:- De acuerdo -poniendo el cilindro en su sitio- pero entienden mi punto no?, este sujeto está loco pero no por ello no podría seguir un protocolo de trabajo, tienen que-

Chouji:- Shikamaru...

Shikamaru:- Chouji espera, Hinata -acercándose neuróticamente a la chica- tú conoces la técnicas oculares, tu clan convive con una, con ciertos métodos vimos como un Sharingan puede evolucionar a un Rinengan, en particular, puedes decir que un Byakugan activa la-

Chouji:- Por favor

Shikamaru:- CON UN DEMONIO CHOUJI! Deja de fastidiar!, si te quieres ir, vete, pero no me molestes!

Con un rápido ademán, cortó el aire, mientras que en los ojos de Shikamaru estaban espiando los rincones más ocultos de la cara de Chouji, esperando deseoso una recriminación por su parte, pero solo encontró confusión y miedo. Antes de siquiera poder pensar sobre este hecho, escucharon un chillido que provenía del exterior del terreno.

Shikamaru:- Cerca de mí, CERCA DE MÍ!

Todos se apoyaron espalda con espalda, mientras sacaban las afiladas cuchillas y corrían con la vista hacia todos los agujeros, acusando con la mirada, advertían un sonido sordo que se aproximaba raudo. El obrero se cubría con el mapa, tapando su vista de todo terror que pudiera venir, la muchacha activó el Byakugan para notar mejor las anormalidades que su mirada desnuda no podía llegar a captar. Todos guardaron silencio. Shikamaru apretaba el Kunai hasta que sus manos se tornaron pálidas y doloridas. Intentaba interceptar con su oído algún punto discordante, pero el repiqueteo era cada vez mayor y parecía venir por todos los flacos. Todos estaban ciegos ante la llegada de su cazador. El estratega se cansó de rodar sus ojos por los hoyos.

"La de la derecha, cerca de dónde está Chouji, hay más escándalo"

Intentando concentrar su atención en un singular sitio. Empezó a analizar las posibles cavidades por donde se temía más repercusión.

"El ruido... es más agudo... no!, no es cerca de Chouji, es dónde Hinata"

La chica albina se encontraba detrás de él, consternado por el chillante runrunear audible, el Nara escuchaba la respiración de su compañera en alerta, exhalando e inhalando, acompasado por el fino y agravado torbellino fonético que se avecinaba. Era agotador, tan solo aquello lo hacía cerrar su visión, guiándose por su segundo sentido. El ruido era cada vez más próximo, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo.

Ahogando un suspiro, escuchó lo más claro que pudo, una pequeña piedra retumbó en el suelo, próximo.

Lo supo.

Shikamaru:- ARRIBA!

Con toda la velocidad que fue capaz, quiso escapar del lugar pero un manto de humareda había contagiado con espasmos su cuerpo, contrayéndose, saliendo como podía de allí.

Abriendo rápido los ojos, el polvo seguía en el aire, el grito de sus compañeros de equipo era de temor absoluto, pero al forzar su vista finalmente lo notó, y rompiendo la gravedad del lugar, el hombre se hizo notar, poniéndole firma a su entrada

Kaguro:- VAYA, VAYA!, QUE HACEN POR AQUÍ?, VIENEN A VERME!?

Su voz llenaba por completo la zona, haciéndose escuchar en cada rincón, retumbando en los salientes de los huecos

El estratega quería amenazarlo pero se dio cuenta de la situación exacta

Kaguro:- ESTE HOMBRE DE AQUÍ ME ESCUCHA?, PORQUE PARECE ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE ENVILADO, OYE!, NO SUEÑES DESPIERTO!, MIRAME

El sujeto con harapos mugrientos, tenía en sus negras manos a Sachi, el obrero fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, observando al enajenado hombre en shock absoluto, mientras este le hacía notar sus dientes podridos en una siniestra sonrisa, gritando cada vez más.

Kaguro:- NO SE ACERQUEN, O ESTE HOMBRE MORIRÁ

Sacando un afilado aguijón de metal, se la puso en el cuello al sujeto, mientras que su captor se reía de forma delirante

Chouji:- Maldición...

La posibilidad de escapar se había ido por completo, tenían que salvar a Sachi.

Hinata:- S-SUELTALO!

El sectario alzo la cabeza, como si haber escuchado a la chica activara una porción de sus neuronas

Kaguro:- QUE? QUIEN DIJO ESO?, AH!, LA NIÑA, LA CONOZCO, CLARO QUE SI, UNO DE MIS MARIONETAS LA TUVO EN SUS BRAZOS, NI SE TE OCURRA APAGAR ESA LAMPARA, QUIERO VER SUS CARAS!, SI LA APAGAN, ESTE HOMBRE MORIRÁ Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO OCURRA TAN PRONTO

El delirante sujeto se movía al son de sus contrincantes, que posaban sus cuchillas en alto, mientras que todos pensaban en una solución rápida

Kaguro:- DIGANME, CONTESTENME, QUE LES PARECE MI REFUGIO?, NO ESTÁ MAL EH?, YA VIERON MI ZONA DE TRABAJO!, TÚ!, SI TÚ -Apuntando hacia Shikamaru- DIME ¿QUE TE PARECE?

El moreno por poco piensa una respuesta, pero fue cortado por el impredecible atacante

KAGURO:- LA CIENCIA, ES UNA MARAVILLA, HACE AVANCES ASOMBROSOS, YA NO NOS SIRVE LA FE, CADA DÍA SE CRÉAN COSAS DE MÁS VALOR PARA NOSOTROS, YA NO ROCÍAN A LA GENTE CON AGUA MILAGROSA O LE RECETAN HIERVAS MEDICINALES, AHORA SE USA UN QUIMICO, SE PUEDEN HACER GRANDES COSAS CON ELLOS; ÁCIDO NITRICO, ÁCIDO SULFURICO, DIOXIDO DE NITRÓGENO, TODAS SON MARAVILLOSOS COMPUESTOS, INCLUSO SE PUEDEN HACER COSAS TAN BRILLANTES COMO TRIFLORURO DE CLORO, DITEMICALDIO, TIOCETONA, DIME, TE GUSTA LA QUIMICA NIÑO!? NO TE PARECE FASCINANTE? RESPONDE!

El hombre zarandeaba al obrero de aquí para allá

Shikamaru:- CUAL DE ESTOS USASTE EN SASUKE?

El sectario parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la interrogante que le lanzo como si fuera inconcebible para él

Kaguro:- COMO DICES NIÑO!? NO TE ESCUCHÉ BIEN!

El obrero profirió un grito de agonía, la punzante hoja le había tocado la garganta y ahora estaba salpicada en sangre por el leve corte. El estratega juró para sí no volver a preguntarle nada, mientras el sudor caía por su frente, no sabiendo que decir a continuación, pero el sectario tomó la delantera

Kaguro:- DIME, TÚ!, SI TÚ OBESO -Volteando a ver a Choují- QUE ES LO QUE TE GUSTARÍA MÁS?, MORIR ASFIXIADO POR LOS GASES TÓXICOS O QUE TE CORTE LA GARGANTA?, SOLO DURARÍA UN SEGUNDO

El chico quedó estático ante la interrogativa que le planteaba, ese hombre le daba mucho pavor. Pero no dejó que lo asustara del todo, o eso pensaba en un primer momento.

Kaguro:- SE SIENTE ESTUPENDO, CRÉEME

Hinata:- YA BASTA!

La chica alzó su voz hasta notarse autoral, mientras que el hombre volteaba bruscamente hacia ella

Kaguro:- DIME CHIQUILLA, TE GUSTAN LAS MARIPOSAS?, TE GUSTAN LAS AVEJAS?, TE GUSTA EL POLEN?, ALGUNA VEZ NOTASTE ENTRAR POR TUS FOSAS NAZALES ESE ROCIO QUE HACES QUE ESTORNUDES?, IMAGINA NO PODER HACERLO, MEJOR AÚN, IMAGINA QUE AL HACERLO SE TAPAN TODOS TUS POROS Y NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE TU PROPIO ESTORNUDO. AHORA IMAGINA QUE ESA SENSACIÓN ESTÁ CARCOMIENDOTE, GERMINANDO DENTRO DE TÍ POCO A POCO, ¿NO SERÍA ESTUPENDO?

Hinata:- Solo... danos a nuestro amigo!

Ahora la chica ya no se escuchaba tan convencida de sí misma, sintiéndose severamente incomoda

Kaguro:- Me temo que no -de repente, su tenor había menguado de intensidad vocal-. Ese chico... Sasuke, él necesitará otro plástico en su cabeza, porque el suyo ya se pudre poco a poco

El estratega estaba pensando de qué demonios hablaba con exactitud

Shikamaru:- Te refieres a su cerebro?

El hombre alzó la vista y con una atronadora risa volteó a ver su mesa de trabajo

Kaguro:- Díganme, estuvieron revisando esto no es así? son unos fisgones entrometidos, les gustó lo que escribí?, espero que los haya cautivado, me decepcionaría mucho si no fuera el caso. Kaguya es única y merece respeto... merece todo vuestro tiempo...

El hombre que estaba bajo su brazo estaba empezando a moverse, notándolo de inmediato, la molestia, el captor apretaba más su yugo, empezando a cortarle la respiración

Kaguro:- Vuestro amigo es muy inquieto, parece que le gustaría hablar, te gustaría otra boca? -alzando el sable, lo apoyo en la garganta, lo suficiente para abrirle otro tajo que se ensanchaba más y más-.

Shikamaru:- NO HAGAS ESO!, DEJALO EN PAZ

Mirando a un punto indeterminado entre la cara de Shikamaru y el hueco del fondo, el hombre volvió a iniciar otra vez la conversación

Kaguro:- Si quieren escapar, hice varias salidas posibles, comprenderán que necesito apoyarme en ciertos atajos... es una lástima que ninguna conecte con la entrada principal... lo más cercano es el último hueco que hice

Ningúno bajaba la guardia, en un estado de perpetua vigilancia, cualquier movimiento del hombre podía ser letal

Kaguro:- No me gusta que destruyan mis cosas, esos muñecos no son fáciles de construir, todo mi esmero por decorar la villa tampoco fue bien recibido... es una pena

El estratega se empezaba a impacientar, en cualquier momento estaba seguro que actuaría, pero se lamentaba no poder pensar en un plan para ayudar a Sachi, en cuanto a Chouji, su ultimada faceta era de pánico absoluta, observando de vez en cuando a la enfurecida Hinata, que le daba fugaces señales para que se tranquilizara

Kaguro:- Aunque mi compañero de fiesta va a buscar a su piñata y los dulces que sacará de ellos serán deliciosos, muy deliciosos

Mirando a Chouji, este parecía indicarle algo, por lo que Shikamaru empezó a hacer señales, mientras que el sectario reanudaba su explicación

Kaguro:- Cuando se reúnan el Sol y la Luna... será el momento

"El sol"

Shikamaru:- Naruto y tsuyukomi Infinito que tienen que ver?

El hombre cerró los ojos y empezó a reír

Kaguro:- Hable demasiado...

Con una extrañeza en los ojos, Shikamaru le dio un asentimiento con su mirada a Chouji y rápidamente apagó la luz de su linterna con un grito que profesaba

Shikamaru:- AHORA CHOUJI!

Un rápido movimiento fue escuchado al poco tiempo, mientras que un balbuceo gutural se hacía más audible

El moreno volvió a prender su linterna asustado ante el repentino sonido

Kaguro:- Me parece que su amigo dejó de respirar

El crsipado estaba en la misma posición dónde lo había visto, mientras la chica albina arremetió contra el hombre

Shikamaru:- HINATA, NO!

El sectario se dio la vuelta y lanzó la vara de metal contra la cristalería de laboratorio, rompiendo las buretas y derramando todos los líquidos en el proceso

Shikamaru:- CORRAN!

En una voluta de fuego, todo el sitio empezó a arder en una explosión. El moreno se dirigió a salvar a su amigo, tendiéndolo sobre su hombro, mientras Hinata lo seguía por detrás.

Una risa ensordecedora fue fugazmente audible por un momento para desaparecer por el tronido de las llamas.

Chouji:- E-espera... Shikamaru... Sachi sigue ahí-

Shikamaru:- YA ESTÁ MUERTO CHOUJI!, YA ESTÁ MUERTO!

Todos escaparon de la cueva que estaba cayéndose a pedazos sobre sus pasos. Esquivando como podían, lograron ver una luz que se hacía cada vez más visible.

...

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el parque de Konoha intercambiaban la tarea que se les habia encomendado, no por hacer un trabajo más eficiente, sino porque simplemente estaban aburridos. La rompedora misión que ambos ejercían era observar y alertar: Uno rodeaba el campo yendo con el detector y el otro se limitaba a fijarse si había algo fuera de lo común ocurriendo entre los matorrales.

El jefe de equipo se encargaba de vigilar si lo estaban haciendo correctamente. Por lo que tenían que estar constantemente en movimiento. Y la fatiga empezaba a adueñarse de ellos.

Konohamaru:- Aquí no hay nada

Rakim:- Bien, prueba en este lado, por aquí no marcaste

El chico puso el aparato en el área indicada, mientras el hombre estudiaba posibles interferencias

Konohamaru:- Tampoco

El chico sacaba a rastras el dichoso detector para ponerlo con toda la brusquedad en otro territorio. Llevaba recorrido desde la entrada principal con este método, habiendo abarcado ya suficiente camino sin éxito. Aunque el extranjero no perdía detalle de sus posturas al joven shinobi esto ya no le importaba mucho

Konohamaru:- Oye... Naruto

El mentado estaba sentado no muy lejos de allí, con su semblante neutral, al oir su nombre se dió la vuelta

Naruto:- Que ocurre?

Konohamaru:- Hora de cambiar, esto no-

Rakim:- Shhh!, déjame escuchar

Arqueando la espalda con mucha flexibilidad ponía su oído a la espera de una señal de confirmación de parte de la maquina

Konohamaru:- Rakim... hiciste lo mismo tres veces!, te digo que no hay nada

Sin prestar atención al chico el entusiasmado hombre se acercó para finalmente flexionar sus piernas para ponerse nuevamente de pie

Rakim:- Bueno, sigue intentando, posiblemente para la próxima lo consigamos

Konohamaru puso una mueca angustiada mientras le recriminaba la inutilidad de esta táctica

Rakim:- Uno de las mejores habilidades que un shinobi debe aprender a dominar es la paciencia. Perdura y serás el mejor de todos

Konohamaru:- Pero tú no eres un Shinobi!

Rakim:- Pero tú sí!, enséñame a prevalecer!

Konohamaru:- De que estas... ?

El hombre hiso un ademán con su mano, como para apartar sus últimas palabras

Rakim:- Se supone que ustedes son ninjas y su misión es quedarse a ayudarme a mí a detectar y neutralizar explosivos

Konohamaru:- Pero si no hay explosivos nuestra misión se tendría que anular!

Rakim:- Todavía no hemos encontrado la bomba

Konohamaru:- Porque no hay...

En tanto que ellos dos estaban discutiendo, el rubio se quedo nuevamente mirando al frente, intentando detectar anomalías. Por supuesto no esperaba hallar ninguna, pero sin embargo, un golpe fue dado en su conciencia, no con mucha precisión pero estando seguro de que lo había sentido

Si tan solo pudiera tener más concentración...

Naruto:- Ustedes dos, CALLENSÉ!

La conversación airada fue acallada, el Uzumaki volvió a concentrar su mirada

Konohamaru:- Naruto, que sucede?

Naruto:- Shhh

Por un segundo lo había sentido, no podía equivocarse...

Esforzándose un poco más, procuró calmar sus propios pensamientos para poder entender mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo

Marea baja, marea alta, arboles, vegetación, rocas, piedras, cemento, concreto..., madera... más cemento... una sustancia extraña, amalgama de inconsistencia, volumen de inestabilidad alto... cada vez más alto...

Naruto:- es su chakra, pero…

Konohamaru, confuso, se acercó al rubio, ante la reprenda del extranjero

Rakim:- No deberías interrumpirlo!

Konohamaru:- Pero-

De un salto el rubio se paró y con una expresión de preocupación, miró a sus exaltados compañeros

Naruto:- Tengo que irme, lo siento, hay algo que necesito saber

El rubio luego de soltar esas escuetas palabras salió corriendo hacia la entrada del parque, completamente a oscuras. El sonido de su respiración era pesada. Pasando por la banca donde se sentó con Konohamaru antes llegó hacia la calle, frenando su trote, miró hacia arriba por un momento. No se escuchaba nada, simplemente la agitada recogida de aire en sus pulmones.

Sintiéndose nervioso, no pudo ver nada.

Exhalando e inhalando, Exhalando e Inhalando, exhalando e inhalando, exha...

Un chispazo alumbró el lugar; proveniente de la farola que estaba a su izquierda. La luz defectuosa de antes.

Se quedó paralizado. Aún no había terminado de exhalar. Quedándose con una bocanada de incertidumbre aún sin salir.


	28. Desorientados

La noche pronto se convertiría en día. Llegados a estas horas póstumas una parte de la aldea estaría exaltada barajando la posibilidad de cuándo podrían volver a sus casas y convivir como de costumbre. Pensando, con cierta timidez en que quizás se interrumpiría su rutina diaria teniendo que fijarse un nuevo y complicado horario. Otros más aterrados tendrán ideas horribles, arrugando la mirada y abrazándose con cierto desamparo pensando en que quizás ya no tienen un lugar al que ir. Sus hogares en peligro de derrumbe por un loco con una bomba y estando en el refugio de Konoha no hay una forma de saber lo que ocurre en el exterior. Eran momentos tensos y de mucha incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, para la otra parte de la aldea, la noche pasa como si fuera un martes cualquiera. De hecho, concretamente en cierta Mansión, una mujer algo pasada de copas estaba tambaleándose siendo llevada por su aprendiz, la cual venía encorvada balanceándose para poder sostener a su alcohólica sensei. De vez en cuando teniendo que hacer fuerza para que su amiga no vaya de bruces contra el suelo. Profesando algo de fastidio y algo de melancolía en su mirada. Demostrando que la celebración podría hacerse en cualquier circunstancia inverosímil.

Shizune:- Como en los viejos tiempos, eh?

El comentario era lanzado al aire sin un objetivo tangente. Aunque la mujer cabizbaja que la acompañaba soltaba un bufido, entre en un estado de vigilia e hiper-sueño.

Tsunade:- Sh...Shizune!, cómo es... que *hipido* sigues tan templada?, creí que habíamos bebido la misma cantidad, ja,ja,ja,ja!

La risa entraba en un entrecortado hilo que desafinaba su posible gracilidad

Shizune:- Eso es lo que piensas, llegado un punto dejas de contar las botellas que te bebes

Soltando otro hipido, la quinta volvió a reír

Mientras recorrían los anchos y solitarios pasillos del caserón, la rubia se apoyaba en la rustica madera que componía las paredes. Tocando con un desequilibrio que aventuraba un pronto aturdimiento de su conciencia, yendo a paso desfachatado, haciendo ademanes bruscos y groseros al entrar a una nueva habitación. Pronto las luces se encendieron y dejando una ligera luminosidad blancuzca, pudo ver su cama, queriendo echarse casi de un clavado, posiblemente fallando si lo intentaba, caminó un poco más, oyendo la respiración entrecortada de su aprendiz.

Shizune:- Finalmente llegamos a su cuarto

Empezando a sonreír de nuevo, la mujer toco con sus manos los pliegues fríos y suaves que acusaba un lecho esponjoso y agradable. Se echó boca arriba mientras sentía sus pies más ligeros y libres debido a que ya no tenía calzados, quitados por la morena.

Shizune:- Si quiere algo, no dude en llamarme de acuerdo?

La voz de la chica se escuchaba cansada, también había bebido. La rubia se le quedó viendo por un rato, con una sonrisa en sus labios, hizo un esfuerzo para decir algo coherente y sorprendentemente consiguiéndolo

Tsunade: Sh...Shizune...

Las palabras que a continuación le siguieron hicieron que los ojos de la morena se abrieran de par, quedando ausente por unos segundos, luego de la confusión con cierto temblor en su voz habló de vuelta

Shizune:- Disculpe... que me ha dicho que haga?

La sonrisa picara de la mayor era siempre evidente. Tan expresiva como lo era ella, no podía ocultar los sentimientos negativos, como molestia y desagrado, pero tampoco los positivos, como alegría, dicha y solemnidad. Shizune nunca podría equipararla en ese aspecto, pero esta vez no sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba. Eso la hizo sentirse más incómoda. Más aún cuando repitió su petición.

Tsunade:- Ya... te lo dije Shizune, quiero que duermas conmigo, tan difícil es? ja,ja,ja, no te vas a ser la complicada ahora ¿verdad?

Una corriente de sangre caliente empezó a surcar por las mejillas de la morena. Aunque tampoco podía entender que es lo que significaba en ese momento. Empezó a reír ella también, creyendo con cierto desagrado que las palabras de la rubia eran parte de una bufonada más

Shizune:- Lo siento... pero esta muy ebria, no piensa demasiado bien lo que dice, la dejo tranquila para que duerma, con su permiso me marcho...

Dandose media vuelta fue atrapada detrás por la mano de su Sensei, apretando su brazo con algo de fuerza.

Tsunade:- Espera... no te vayas... por favor

Sus oraciones sonaban trémulas, ahuyentando el jolgorio que sentía la morena en estos momentos.

Tsunade:- Shizune... no te vayas como él... quédate conmigo, por favor

Si las anteriores ocasiones se hubieran dirigido como ahora lo hacía, no hubiera dudado que esto se trataba de una broma, pero los ojos de la mujer postrada se veían profundos y tristes. La morena volvió a ponerse nerviosa, incomunicada por unos instantes se dio la vuelta para estar otra vez cara a cara con la rubia

Shizune:- Yo... no se preocupe, no la abandonaré, estaré con usted

Temblando como una hoja, la aprendiz quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente los profundos ojos de la mayor

La mujer, que desprendía un olor a alcohol dulzón, empezó a cerrar con cierta pesadez sus ojos, dirigió hacia su costado un pequeño "gracias" que pudo ser entendido debido a que sus labios imitaron las silabas a la perfección. Quedándose como estaba, soltó el tembloroso agarre y finalmente cerró los parpados, entrando en otro mundo más completo.

La chica a su lado quedó en silencio, mirando como ahora su sensei dormía con una respiración suave entrando y saliendo por su nariz. Dejando que su razonamiento trabaje lo que acababa de ocurrir.

...

Notando la colcha de su cama, Kakashi despertó. Asentándose el tono azulado y gris de los halos de luz que se colaban por su ventana. Sintiendo una comezón en la cabeza, se acicaló. Mirando hacia su costado de forma interrogativa se dio cuenta de algo, tanto los muebles como las pertenencias del ninja estaban en aquel cuarto. El armario marrón adusto estaba abierto y dejando entrever una cazadora de cuero negra que no coincidía en absoluto con su vestuario cotidiano. También algunas botas y zapatos ajustados.

Kakashi:- Mi cuarto?

Giró el cuello para mirar al frente suyo y tomo reparo de un marco cerca de una estantería. Concentrando más la visión entendió que era la fotografía de su antiguo equipo, algo cambiada ya que Obito estaba con una sonrisa algo traviesa y él contenía una cara de asombro, como si se hubiera topado con algo que no comprendía.

Kakashi:- Qué extraño

Sacó la mitad del cuerpo encima de las sabanas y acicalándose el ojo avizor advirtió otra cosa: estaba viendo por ambos, lo que significaba que tenía el ojo del Sharingan al descubierto.

Pasandose la palma por el rostro la sintió tersa y suave, como si se hubiera puesto un humectante facial.

Kakashi:- No puede ser...

Dejando que su mano rodee todos los contornos de su faz sin cicatrizar empezó a incomodarse

Kakashi:- Este no es el ojo de él...

En efecto, algo tardío pudo sentir su cuerpo blanco y tonificado, sin ninguna magulladura reciente

Escuchó unos pasos provenientes del exterior, unas leves pisadas surcaban cerca de la entrada a la habitación para frenar en seco. Desorientado, aventuró otro ojo a su dormitorio: estaba muy cambiado; el mosaico de colores que comprenden su pared era de un tono más amigable a la vista, dejando los contornos marrones y oscuros a un lado. Las estanterías estaban sin polvo y parecían como nuevas, incluso el viejo ropero que tenía desde hace mucho no parecía tan adusto.

Fijándose en el ropero más en profundidad atendió que además de la cazadora ordenaban varios abrigos de invierno e incluso algunos parecían de mujer. De hecho al lado de sus botas negruzcas había otras de color rosa pálido; algo que desencaja completamente con sus gustos.

Los pasos cesaron y una voz que recién florecía se escuchó al pie de la puerta

?:- Amor, quieres algo de beber?

Se había distraído por un momento antes de advertir las palabras que le fueron dadas, volteó la cabeza para ver de quienes eran.

Su cuerpo se contrajo de un susto

Kakashi:- R...

El nombre que estaba por pronunciar quedó suspendido en alguna parte de sus labios, sin llegar a salir completamente de su boca. La chica que estaba parada frente suyo debía tener su edad aproximada, con unos mechones marrón oscuro que caían por su costado, llevaba apenas una bata blanca que tapaba lo justo, de eso advertía una turgente y esbelta figura. Con unos ojos color miel, miraba al plateado con confusión.

Rin:- Que ocurre Kakashi?, tuviste una pesadilla?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder concatenar de forma ordenada las oraciones que estaba por dar

Kakashi:- Yo, ah, sí, no, eh?...

Fallando patéticamente, pareciendo muy perdido de forma inmanente

Rin:- Dije si quieres algo de beber, café, té, sake?, jijiji, es broma

La risilla de ella era muy dulce, como si un licuado de frutilla fuese degustado mezclado con algodón de azúcar.

Kakashi:- Perdón, quiero decir, eres...

La chica rodó los ojos y entró a la habitación con paso desganado, como si intentar entender los balbuceos de Kakashi le mermara energía

Rin:- Que ocurre Kakashi? estas bien?

Ella se acercó al costado de la cama, alzando una mano para tocar al confundido ninja con una mano

Rin:- No tienes fiebre. ¿Seguro que Obito no te invitó al bar de Junko con Guy?, los escuché muy animados hablando el otro día sobre salir de parranda por ahí

Kakashi:- Obito está vivo!?

El hombre se alejó de la cama y observo a la chica con más atención

Kakashi:- Eres Rin?

Sus ojos pasaron de ella hacia el marco con la fotografía que había visto hace unos minutos

El hombre se fijó en la figura de la niña en la imagen y luego en la mujer que estaba acostada en la cama, volviendo su vista y viceversa

Kakashi:- Eres Rin! Pero, cómo?

Rin:- Estas raro Kakashi

Tocó de nuevo su faz cerca de las cejas, donde antes se acomodaba una cicatriz

Kakashi:- Esto es un sueño?, o algo así como un Tsuyokumi?

Rin:- De que hablas!?

La chica se acercó otra vez hacia el exaltado hombre, pero éste se alejo conforme se iba aproximando

Kakashi:- No te acerques...

Rin:- Que diablos te sucede?

Con una mirada de angustia, la mujer se quedó quieta, mientras Kakashi se iba de su cuarto

Kakashi:- Esto no puede ser real...

La convicción del hombre estaba en su punto máximo cuando caminó por el resto de la casa: todo habia cambiado. La cocina, el diminuto salón, hasta las cortinas por las que se escurrían luces amarillentas anunciando el alba

Kakashi:- Despierta!... Kakashi

Se agarró la cabeza y empezó a estrujársela con cierta dureza

Kakashi:- Despierta... por favor

La angustia que estaba sintiendo se iba agravando, no ayudó el escuchar la voz de la mujer que se aproximó para ver que sucedía

Rin:- Kakashi, me estas asustando, deja de hacerte eso

Kakashi:- Vete

Rin:- Kakashi

Kakashi:- VETE!

La chica dio un pequeño respingo por el bramido, pero luego con molestia en su mirada se abalanzó con paso decidido

Rin:- Ven

Atrapó la mano del ninja y no sin cierto esfuerzo lo arrastró hasta el sillón más cercano, tumbándolo allí

Rin:- Tranquilízate

Tomándolo de los hombros, la chica acercó su rostro al de Kakashi

Kakashi:- Que haces...

Cerrando los ojos, el hombre sintió primero un peso que se apoyaba entre sus piernas, luego una humedad cerca de su oreja izquierda, oyendo unos pequeños gemidos, una voz susurrante le contestó

Rin:- Estoy ayudándote, amor

Los músculos del ninja se tranquilizaron ante las caricias que le estaban proporcionando, incluso se le escapo un suspiro

Kakashi:- No hagas esto... no estás aquí

La chica aumentó los mimos, que poco a poco iban volviéndose más explícitos

Rin:- Siempre estoy aquí

El ninja abrió los parpados y fue colmado por la figura de su compañera, con unos orbes miel que lo cautivaban y no podía dejar de apreciar, posando su vista en las curvas que lo empezaban a perder sin posible retorno.

Kakashi:- Esto no es real...

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la chica se abalanzo sobre sus labios para besarlos como si fuera la primera vez de dos amantes muy melosos, el peli-plateado se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el sabor que impregnaba en su boca.

En la ventana más cercana a su encuentro, el sol anidó una luz que poco a poco fue llenando el espacio vacio de los rincones más apartados, llegando hasta tocar el diáfano cuerpo de ambos.

...

Shikamaru:- Ya casi llegamos, Sigue, Hinata!

La mentada estaba a unos pasos delante del estratega, corriendo en dirección hacia la luz. Aquella velocidad propiciaba una alteración sobre el porte de la chica que seguía sin mirar atrás, y no era para menos, el agujero que fue escarbado horas atrás se estaba derrumbando, cualquier distracción podía significar el fin para cualquiera de los tres.

El Akimichi estaba siendo llevado a cuestas, con su mirada completamente atónita por los acontecimientos recientes. Sus articulaciones estaban tiesas, aunque quisiera no podría mover aunque sea un dedo, cosa que le serviría en estas circunstancias para señalar la obvia situación en la que estaban con cara graciosa, apurando el paso de su amigo. Pero solamente emitía sonidos leves de respiración agitada, como si se le hubiese ido la voz.

Shikamaru:- Ya casi estamos, casi!

La agitada declaración de Shikamaru servía para dar aliento no solo a los escuchas exteriores, sino también a su escucha interno

Hinata:- El paso... se cierra...

El estratega alteró como pudo su percepción para ver más allá de la melena de la Hyuga y empezó a acelerar el paso.

Shikamaru:- Hinata, no dejes que se tape la entrada!

Con un bramido el chico ordenó a la albina actuar como fuera. Con los ojos cerrados, Shikamaru deseó que llegaran justo a tiempo para salir de allí. Si se escudaban en cierta esquina podrían encontrar un habitáculo, pero sería insuficiente para quedarse. Eventualmente el oxigeno mermaría y todos morirían. No iban a morir allí, esta no sería su última misión.

Hinata:- Byakugan!

La palma de la Kunoichi estando en alto, golpeó como pudo la polvorienta roca, consiguiendo atravesarla de lleno, desplomándose hacia delante en el frio asfalto. Le siguieron Shikamaru y Chouji que pasaron de largo hasta tropezar con los fragmentos de roca hirviendo, cayendo sin aliento.

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, tratando de incorporarse como podían, la Kunoichi fue la primera, seguida del estratega, el cual estaba tosiendo y cubierto de hollín.

Shikamaru:- Lo conseguimos?, eh, sí, parece que sí, yo eh-

El chico estaba desorientado, mirando hacia un punto ciego y regresando la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo, la chica le pidió que se tranquilizara.

Chouji quedó tendido en el suelo por un rato hasta que se sentó en la grava, con pesadez, profirió unas palabras casi en un susurro

Chouji:- Él está muerto...

Sin atenderle, sus compañeros seguían hablando entre ellos

Shikamaru:- Esta misión fue un fracaso? -Dijo aún algo descolocado

Hinata:- S-seguimos aquí, creo que no fue un fracaso -Dijo la chica, como siempre dando palabras de ánimos

Shikamaru:- Hay que informar, tengo que informar

Hinata:- Hay que descansar... mejor sería descansar

Algo temerosa, la chica miró hacia el hoyo otra vez, luego recordó que estaban cerca del hospital, lo cual le daba cierto alivio

Chouji:- Está muerto...

La asiduidad con la que Chouji estaba repitiendo aquella frase igualaba a su incredibilidad.

Shikamaru:- Ahora, tenemos qué- Chouji!

El nombrado ni se molesto en levantar la vista, repitiendo sin cesar la dichosa frase que culmina todo lo acontecido

Chouji:- Está muerto...

Shikamaru:- Mírame Chouji!

El moreno se acercó a su amigo hasta tenerlo de frente, mientras posaba sus temblorosas manos en sus hombros para tener mayor control sobre él. No sin cierto esfuerzo, consiguió que sus orbes se enfocaran en los propios.

Shikamaru:- Ya pasó, ¿me oyes?, ya es pasado

Chouji:- Shikamaru

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que al moreno se le crispara la piel. Ese a-tono era algo que no recordaba haberlo oído, era como si estuviera poseído

Chouji:- Murió... Y fue mi culpa... no pude moverme, Shikamaru

El joven estaba abatido, no parecía estar muy en sí. Hinata posó el puño cerrado cerca de su pecho con cara afligida, respetando las distancias que separan ella de los muchachos

Shikamaru:- No fue culpa de nadie, él fue más rápido que nosotros, no se podía hacer nada a esa distancia, conseguimos escapar Chouji, no te preocupes

Las frases del chico estaban colmadas de dulzura, como si frotara una figura delicada con su tacto

Chouji:- De verdad lo siento, desde que acepté la misión tenía miedo, no debería haber ido...

El chico quedó tendido, mientras que la noche devoraba su silueta. Atragantándose en lágrimas. El joven estratega se quedó en silencio, no por hallarse vacio de palabras, sino porque sabía que cualquier cosa que le diga sería en vano. En el fondo, él se empezó a odiar a sí mismo. Porque sabía perfectamente que Chouji estaba en lo cierto: Él era el culpable.

Se alejó y se dirigió en dirección contraria hacia la acabada noche, caminando en silencio. Hasta que la voz de su compañera le cortó el paso.

Hinata:- Q-que haremos ahora Shikamaru!?

Dándose media vuelta en la distancia, el chico respondió de forma inmediata

Shikamaru:- Llévalo al hospital, ahí se contendrán

La chica, confundida, volvió a incidir en su pregunta

Hinata:- P-pero no podemos quedarnos aquí ¡tenemos que hacer algo! Chouji no puede quedarse ahí, necesita ayu-

Shikamaru:- Quieres ayudar?, ve con tu padre, haz lo que dijo el sujeto de la otra aldea, yo ya no estoy para continuar con la misión...

Sonando cortante, el chico entendía que estaba siendo pésimo, pero no le importó, mientras que la chica apretando los puños, se encaminó hasta quedar a unos pasos cerca del moreno

Hinata:- No voy a ir con mi padre!, Naruto está por ahí junto a los demás, no podemos abandonar

Shikamaru:- Yo ya lo hice

Hinata:- P-pero..

Sin siquiera mirarla, el joven puso sus manos en los bolsillos y reanudó el paso

Hinata:- P-porque eres así?... acaso olvidaste lo que dijo Naruto?, jamás hay que rendirse, incluso ahora, hay que seguir

El joven volvió a frenarse, sin siquiera girar su cabeza, espetó su respuesta

Shikamaru:- Naruto... ¿Te refieres a ese chico que te abandonó por mi mejor amiga?, ¿confiar en él?

Las palabras del Nara eran punzantes y fueron directos al pecho de la Kunoichi, que empezó a trastabillar

Hinata:- E-eso no te incumbe...

Shikamaru:- Mi amigo quedó hecho pedazos y lo último en que estoy pensando en este momento es en seguir las frases del patético de Naruto

Hinata:- BASTA! CHOUJI ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Shikamaru:- PUES QUE BIEN LO VEO!, EN EL SUELO

El grito del joven arrancó unas lágrimas exaltadas de la chica, la cual no dudó en devolverle con el doble de fuerza

Hinata:- E-eres un fracasado, te metes con quién sea y sin embargo te rindes a la primera!? Eso no es el camino qué-

Shikamaru- Ya lo sé!, el camino ninja y todo lo demás, pero sabes una cosa?, el mundo es más complicado que eso, mucho más complicado que simplemente seguir una convicción. Naruto está equivocado, siempre lo estuvo y por seguirlo estamos pagando las consecuencias. Siempre es igual!, "miren quién viene allí, el chico que todos quieren" él se puede meter en la vida de los demás pero sin embargo si nos metemos con él, ya somos unos monstruos, no es así?

Hinata.- N-no digas eso de él... pasó por cosas horribles-

Shikamaru:- NO ES EL ÚNICO AL QUE LE PASAN COSAS HORRIBLES HINATA, NO ES EL ÚNICO!

Un eco creció en toda la calle, la distancia de los presentes se fue deshilando, al poco tiempo de sollozar, Hinata escuchó el ruido de gente murmurando hacia los costados. Echándole un vistazo, la ventana principal del hospital de Konoha estaba repleto de siluetas, todos espectadores curiosos

Algo invadido por las curiosas miradas de los civiles el chico se quedó en profundo silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, giró su cabeza para volver a acometer su desdichado andar. Prefiriendo la monotonía de sus pensamientos antes que a gente hablando sobre cosas que no les importa. Pero nuevamente se detuvo en su sitio, alzando la vista, se dio cuenta de que dos conocidos estaban encaminándose hacia el lugar.

...

Un mal presentimiento culminaba la angustiada mente de la joven florista, un escalofrió fue recorriendo toda su columna vertebral hasta quedar tiesa, presa de la inseguridad. De no ser por la potente voz de su amiga pidiéndole que avance, la chica se quedaría estática, sin el mayor entusiasmo de querer seguirlo a él. En efecto, a él. Aquel que hace unos momentos la estaba incomodando con preguntas vagas. Que cada vez que levantaba la vista, podía vérsele preso de algún tipo de mal. No estaba conforme con ello, pero no tenía otra alternativa; había que llevarlo con los demás. Tal vez podrían curarlo o sanarlo o lo que fuera que pudiera volverlo alguien pasible. Si tan solo pudiera acceder a su mente para saber que le ocurría...

Sakura:- No hagas nada extraño, porque de lo contrario veras las consecuencias. Recuerda que quisiste que te lleven de forma pactada -La voz de la chica delimitaba seguridad, pero una impostada.

La Kunoichi, con su Kunai en alto, apuntó a la espalda del moreno, para cerciorarse en todo momento que aún seguía con su palabra. El joven que estaba delante de la pelirosa, con su lento andar, profirió un tranquilo "No te preocupes" como si todo lo que estuviera pasando ya lo hubiera visto venir desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

A la Yamanaka no le hizo ninguna gracia esta idea.

La Kunoichi de cabellos dorados caminaba a unos metros delante de él. Podía sentir su sofocante mirada carbonizándole la nuca. Era necesario que la más fuerte de ellas estuviera dispuesta a contenerlo de ser necesario, por eso Sakura se encontraba en constante vigilia sin apartar reflejos. Y concretamente el papel de la florista era de guía, y se hacía difícil con los ojos rojos siguiendo cada paso que daba. La pelirosa estaba lista para interferir si daba un paso en falso, pero la florista no podía decir que tenía la mejor estrategia para efectuar en caso crítico.

Sakura:- Ino, espera.

La joven con el Kunai en alto le ordenó frenarse, sin saber el motivo, se dio la vuelta para preguntar, pero ya quedó claro con solo echarle un vistazo.

Sakura:- Sasuke... camina!

Sasuke, que hasta hace poco caminaba de forma mecánica, dejó de moverse. Estaba cabizbajo, y tenía los hombros rígidos.

Sasuke:- Mejor será que vayamos por el asfalto, ya sabes -volteando a ver el sendero recto que se perdía entre callejuelas-. En la calle.

Parecía logico, saltar entre tejados no resultaba práctico. El problema no era la efectividad de la sugerencia, la controversia era _quién_ lo hacía y sobre todo _por qué_ lo hacía. Ino estaba en estado de alerta.

Sakura:- Me niego, prosigue andando

La cortante negación de la petición dejó algo aliviada a la Yamanaka, que, quitado la vista para ponerla sobre el camino, quiso reiniciar el paso, pero de nuevo, tuvo otro inconveniente.

Sasuke:- Entonces, me niego a moverme

¿Por qué?

Sakura:- Disculpa?...

Sasuke:- Lo que escuchaste, mejor será abajo, sabes bien que es así

La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces, antes de volver a poner cara irritada.

Los tres quedaron en un incómodo silencio. La rubia contempló a su amiga y vió en ella una resolución

Sakura:- Está bien, solo... haz lo que te digo

La cara sombría del Uchiha ahora tomó un relieve positivo, con una leve sonrisa que asomaba

Sasuke:- Lo haré, no te preocupes

Ahora sí estaba tensa. Sakura cedió ante la presión. O eso pensaba Ino en estos instantes. De otra forma, ¿Por qué le haría caso?, con la faz algo marcada por la angustia, la rubia replicó, pero aún con todo, la pelirosa ya tomó su decisión. Aludiendo a que solo era un cambio de senda. Nada más.

Luego de un par de segundos en profundo silencio, los tres siguieron yendo, lentos pero constantes, hacia su destino. La pelirosa no le quitaba el ojo de encima al moreno que, por su parte, estaba rotundamente tranquilo. No obstante, de vez en cuando la rubia podía notarlo: algo extraño estaba con él y podía sentirlo cada vez más inquieto. Era escalofriante.

La oscuridad de las calles se estaba desvaneciendo. Algo que la Kunoichi agradeció, puesto que es complicado caminar a oscuras. Pero había un problema.

Era fácil quedar paranoico en esa situación. Paso, paso, silencio. Paso, paso... Silencio. La abrupta interrupción se debía a que el moreno daba ciertos números de pisadas y frenaba de vez en vez. Llegados un punto, estos silencios se hacían cada vez más sufridos y tensos. Si algo malo ocurría la pelirosa se encargaría de advertirle, pero sin embargo ahí estaba... silencio. La rubia se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ino:- Qué... es... este chakra...

De frente, con el Sharingan activado, el moreno estaba con cara afligida, temblando, Sakura no se percató de esto hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sakura:- Qué está-

Sasuke:- Hay que seguir...

Estaba fatigado y muy cansado. Pero aún así su chakra estaba en auge, cada respiración era más honda y más discordante

Sasuke:- No te preocupes Sakura, hay que moverse

Y otra vez con la frase, esto ya era demasiado. La rubía no hizo caso y se plantó ahí mismo, mirando de frente al Uchiha. La pelirosa también estaba en guardía, pero seguía caminando junto a él

Ino:- Me temo que hasta aquí llegamos

Sakura:- Ino...

Ino:- ¿No te das cuenta? algo malo planea, no hay que dejar que llegue hacia los demás

Con un gesto de manos, la kunoichi preparó la técnica de la transición de mentes.

Sakura:- Ino... esa es una pésima idea, ya lo hablamos

Las muchachas empezaron a discutir, pero el Uchiha empezó a reír, mientras se sostenía el brazo derecho

Sasuke:- No te preocupes... Sakura -con una mirada al frente, el muchacho empezó a ver el cielo, que se iba tiñendo de un naranja cada vez más claro-. Él ya está aquí.

La sorpresa en la mirada de las chicas fue mayúscula. Volteando a ver adelante, un chico con cabellera rubia estaba parado a unos metros de ellos.

...

Rakim:- Tenemos un problema grave

Konohamaru:- Perdimos a Naruto

En la cara de los dos moraba una angustia casi visceral, el chico estratega mantuvo su expresión fría e indiferente, mientras que Hinata los miraba con sorpresa

Shikamaru:- Buen trabajo, un problema menos

Con una cara fatigada, el Nara pasó delante de los mentados para seguir su camino, pero una mano apretó su brazo para jalarlo otra vez de regreso

Konohamaru:- Creo que no nos has entendido, perdimos-a-Naruto! -dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras-

Sin embargo, Shikamaru seguía indiferente

Shikamaru:- Y yo los felicito por eso, ahora si no les importa, están estorbando mi paso

El Nara forzó su agarre para que lo soltara, acto seguido volvió a emprender su marcha ante la mirada de los recién llegados

La chica se acercó al ninja para que le contara con sumo detalle lo acontecido mientras que el perezoso muchacho se alejaba por la ruta principal

Rakim:- A dónde vas?, Shikamaru Nara!

Elevando la voz para que lo escuchara, el mentado no le prestó el menor interés

A unos metros la albina quería salir corriendo, parecía muy inquieta ante los detalles que le daba el ninja con bufanda

Konohamaru:- (...) Y eso es todo, pensamos que tal vez estaría por aquí, su chakra se desvaneció

Hinata:- E-entiendo

El extranjero se acercó a los chicos, con una ligera mueca, miró a el joven que estaba en el suelo, en posición fetal

Rakim:- Que le sucede a este chico?

Caminando hasta llegar a tenerlo de frente, El extranjero se agacho para estar a su altura. Escuchando sus sollozos, le puso la mano en el hombro

Hinata:- La misión no salió como planeábamos

La cara de la Kunoichi profesaba dolor. El extranjero intuyó que el muchacho que se había ido tenía algo que ver con todo esto y así se lo hizo saber

Hinata:- N-no exactamente, solo es una mala noche

Ligeras palabras que no significaban mucho en concreto, quizás la frase iba de forma general, las horas anteriores habían dejado demasiadas heridas abiertas, demasiadas grietas y baches, muchas imperfecciones. Pero no era momento para flaquear, todavía quedaban cosas por hacer, Todavía no era el alba.

Rakim:- Llevémoslo al hospital, seguro sabrán qué hacer con él

Señalando al joven Shinobi, ambos pusieron los brazos del acabado chunin a cuestas y lo llevaron hasta el recinto medico.

Una última mirada de la Kunoichi hacia la calle principal fue dada, pero ya no había nada importante allí. El lugar se hallaba vacío.

...

Con una cara exorbitante de vértigo, la Kunoichi miró al frente. Estaba angustiada. El muchacho aparecido parecía muy asustado. Podía sentirlo. Quería intentarlo, quería advertirle, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el renegado habló.

Sasuke:- Vaya sorpresa, justo íbamos a invitarte a pasear, la noche casi se acaba ¿sabes?

Una sonrisa caprichosa sobresalía de sus labios, el rubio se percató del apretón que se daba con su propio brazo

Naruto:- Ya veo...

Sin decir nada más, el chico empezó a acercársele

Sasuke:- Naruto, no me vas a decir nada?, acaso la impertinencia se te escapó por ahí?, jaja

El moreno empezó a alejarse, dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás, la pelirosa estaba por retenerlo

Sasuke:- No te acerques Sakura, esto es entre él y yo

Sin prestarle atención, la muchacha se posicionó para interceptarlo, pero fue disuadida finalmente por Naruto

Naruto:- Déjalo

Sakura:- Pero-

Naruto:- Confía en mí

Apretando fuerte su kunai, la Kunoichi retrocedió, quedando cerca de la florista

Sasuke:- Hasta que al fin piensas con coherencia, cuéntame ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

El Uchiha dejó de moverse, quedando plantado, mientras que el Uzumaki hizo lo mismo

Naruto:- No fue difícil... tu chakra te delató

Con una ligera risotada el Uchiha prosiguió acatando cada palabra

Sasuke:- Bien sabes como es mi chakra no es así?, no deberías sorprenderte

Naruto:- No es eso

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció, mientras que las chicas veían como todo sucedía, presenciaron como el rubio cerró sus ojos y al segundo los volvió a abrir, con una expresión que se asemejaba a alguien que estaba por dar una mala noticia

Naruto:- Tu chakra... no es el mismo

Con una sorpresa en sus rostros las muchachas quedaron en su sitio, cada vez más atentas, mientras que el moreno quedó con su expresión ensombrecida

Sasuke:- A que te refieres

La cara del rubio cambió, mostrando unos rasgos más salvajes y una sonrisa arrogante

Naruto:- Sabes... siempre me dijiste que era un cabeza hueca, pero ahora el que se queda con cara atontada por no comprender eres tú

Sasuke:- A QUÉ TE REFIERES, NARUTO

Insistiendo, el muchacho parecía perder los estribos, empezando a temblar sin control

Naruto:- Tu brazo, ¿Está bien?

El Uchiha quedó aún más confundido, bajando la mirada vio como su agarre se hacía cada vez más arraigado

Naruto:- Te piensas que no sé como es el chakra de mi amigo?

Las chicas quedaron aún más atónitas, sin embargo esto cambio cuando el Uzumaki pronuncio aquel nombre

Naruto:- Kaguro

Con su brazo alzado, el Uzumaki empezó a rotar su chakra cerca de la palma, creando la esfera celeste que corregiría toda duda de ataque

Naruto:- RASENGAN!

Ino:- NARUTO, ESPERA!

La muchacha se acercó corriendo pero su amiga fue más rápida y la sostuvo de la cadera

Sasuke:- CHIDORÍ!

Soltando el brazo de su agarre, el chico embistió a su amigo, haciendo que los rayos de su mano pivotaran y chocaran en todas direcciones, haciendo incontables daños en el proceso

Sakura:- Agáchate!

Una potente luz se formo en el centro de ambos, abarcando donde alcanzaba la vista, creando un haz blanco que se extendió hasta varios metros sobre el cielo

...

Hinata:- K-konohamaru espérame

Los chicos se fueron del hospital en cuanto Chouji fue puesto en reposo, el extranjero los siguió como pudo con paso entrecortado por su mochila que le pesaba

Konohamaru:- Son muy lentos!, hay que encontrarlo!, vamos!

Rakim:- Pero no sabemos dónde puede estar!, estamos corriendo en círculos

Era verdad, el guía había frenado después de procesar aquella idea

Konohamaru:- Bueno... tal vez si volvemos al parque lo podemos encontrar allí

Rakim:- No se supone que ustedes los ninja tienen esa capacidad innata de percibir la presencia de los demás por medio de su energía vital?

Konohamaru:- Si, pero resulta que alguien escondió su presencia, incluida a nivel de chakra

Hinata:- N-no podemos ir por ahí corriendo sin tener idea hacia dónde vamos

Konohamaru:- Oh, vamos!

Rakim:- Estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer después, solo espera a que la solución se haga visible

Konohamaru:- De que hablas?, no lo encontraremos de pronto así sin más ¿verdad?, hay que...

De pronto, una luz parecida a la de un faro se encendió en medio de la calle, hacia el este, haciendo que todos quedaran perplejos

Konohamaru:-... moverse

Rakim:- ... ¿Decías?

Konohamaru:- Bueno... puede ser otra cosa

Hinata:- E-el chakra de Naruto, puedo sentirlo...

La muchacha se sobresalto por la repentina presencia que había aparecido en sus sensores, que curiosamente emanaban del potente brillo

Rakim:- Vamos, está cerca

...

Mirándose la una a la otra, la pelirosa tenía el seño fruncido y los ojos puestos en los de la florista. Su semblante se endureció, como si fuera un lobo que mira el alma de un asustado cordero. Asintiendo sin previa pregunta, la muchacha ya sabía lo que su amiga iba a decir

Ino:- Pero...

Sakura:- No te preocupes, debemos alejarnos

No sin reticencia, la rubia se paró con cierta parsimonia, mientras que su amiga le agarraba la mano para atraerla hacia un costado, mientras el brillo bajaba de intensidad, retumbando un sonido sordo, como el impacto de varias bombas a la lejanía. Ambos shinobis salieron expulsados como si el magnetismo se hubiera roto, al Uzumaki le ardía el brazo

Naruto:- Sasuke... detente ahora, sé que podemos quitarlo!

Del Uchiha salían leves relámpagos, provenientes de su mano, no parecía poder controlarlo, se entreveía fatigado

Sasuke:- No -espetó-. no puedes hacerlo, idiota, argh!

Cayendo de rodillas, el muchacho trataba de obtener el control de su cuerpo, temblando en el suelo

Naruto:- Sasuke!

El chico se fue acercando hasta el moreno

La muchacha que estaba agarrotada por Sakura, quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero solo consiguió emitir un grito de advertencia

Ino:- Naruto, cuidado!

El rubio se volteo desconcertado, pero rápidamente entendió la señal ya que de un salto el moreno se puso de pie e intento atacarlo con sus puños. La rubia quería interferir, pero la pelirosa empezó a contenerla

Ino:- Pero S-sakura!

Sakura:- Tú misma lo notaste, ¿verdad? hay algo que posee a Sasuke y el único que puede detenerlo es Naruto, confía en él

Ino:- No podemos ayudarle!? por qué!?

Sakura:- Es peligroso romper la conexión...

Ino:- Que conexión? -La muchacha se giró, confundida, sin entender lo que la haruno le estaba diciendo, mirando hacia el frente empató su visión y la de Sasuke-. Qué...

Las aspas sharingan del Uchiha estaban en circulación constante, como si fuera un truco hipnótico, con su expresión retorcida parecía estar esforzándose de sobre-manera, pero ¿por qué? su chakra subía y bajaba sin estabilidad, mientras temblaba como una hoja

Ino:- Ahora lo entiendo

La kunoichi tragó saliva, esperando que todo saliera bien

Naruto:- Sasuke!, vamos... tu puedes!

El puño del moreno estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza por el Uzumaki, mientras que en un rápido movimiento, los rayos de su otro brazo empezaron a consumirle

Sasuke:- RAITON!-

Naruto:- NO!

El brazo se frenó en seco, sin llegar a dibujar el filo de su cuchilla eléctrica

Naruto:- Vamos, Sasuke, sé que sigues ahí!

La contracción en el cuerpo del Uchiha era más evidente, su cara portaba una mueca de dolor inaudito. Sus aspas empezaron a girar como en espiral. El Uzumaki seguía alentándole. Los chillidos del chidori estaban colmando su audición.

Sasuke:- Te...tengo... que... seguir...

Naruto:- Tienes que parar!

Aunque no lo pareciera, el rubio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que el raiton del Uchiha no suba hasta su abdomen

Naruto:- Vamos, amigo, lo puedes conseguir...

El Uchiha cerró los parpados con furia

Naruto:- Sasuke... detenlo

Las muchachas se pararon en el acto, querían acercarse, sabían que ya estaba apunto

Naruto:- Sasuke

Con un susurro suave, el Uzumaki prosiguió. Los rayos del chidori cesaron en intensidad, Sasuke se frenó, detuvo su temblor corporal.

La comisura de los labios dejaron de apretarse y el moreno habló, casi inaudible

Naruto:- Como dices?...

Sasuke:- Que te calles... cabeza hueca

Las chicas estaban demasiado a la distancia para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando miraron al chico con pelos en picos, se sintieron aliviadas, puesto que él portaba una burlante sonrisa.

Si bien es cierto que el chidorí del Uchiha estaba en su estado mínimo, y si bien es cierto que al abrir los ojos, el girar de su sharingan se detuvo por completo, aún teníasé que entender que a Sasuke le pasaba algo extraño. Aún no podían confiarse. Una persona con algo de astucia y más bien, de percepción, lo tenía claro. Por eso, a pesar de seguir sonriendo y para su pena, la rubia, lo supo, no de inmediato, más bien progresivamente. Cuando Sakura se fue acercando al sonriente Uzumaki, pudo comprenderlo, poco a poco se le ensombreció la cara, poco a poco empezó a tambalear, y finalmente, sin poder soportarlo, estando a punto de gritar, fue tapada por otro grito aún más aullador

Konohamaru:- AHÍ ESTÁ!, MALDITO!, RASENGAN!

El chico se acercó, desobedeciendo a sus compañeros que venían corriendo desde más atrás, torpemente hacia la escena, los que ya estaban ahí quedaron confundidos

Naruto:- Konohamaru!? qué estás!?-

Fue solo un segundo, la rubia había apartado la vista un segundo, pero ya lo estaba lamentado. La cara de todos quedó impregnada en horror, incluso el pequeño shinobi detuvo su marcha.

Todo lo que se escuchaba, era el graznido silbante del Chidori.

Naruto:- S-sasuke

Ino:- No puede ser...

La chica se tumbó al suelo, mientras que el rubio se desplomaba con un pozo de sangre en su estomago. Empezando a gritar.

Sasuke:- Es una pena para ustedes que este Uchiha tenga predisposición a bajar sus barreras mentales cuando creé que a vencido, jajajjajaja,

Volviendo a incrementar los rayos de su brazo, lo apunto como si fuese un estoque

Sasuke:-Y AHORA, EL REMATE!, ARRGGGHH!

Un escudo anaranjado empezó a brotar, desviando el raiton. El rubio con una mueca de dolor, volvió a levantarse, pero ahora todo su chakra estaba completamente dorado, emanando como si fueran llamas de su piel, la cara se le hizo felina, remarcando aún más sus dientes

Naruto:- T-tendrás...

Abrió los ojos y de un bramido, se escuchó una voz que no parecía salir de él

Naruto:- **TENDRÁS QUE HACER MÁS QUE ESO PARA ASESINARME!**

La cara del Uchiha era de sorpresa absoluta, pero aún así, supo mantenerse firme, y profirió una risa de orgullo

Sasuke: Así que esta es la famosa bestia del nueve colas eh?, maravilloso!,

Pero antes de que sucediera nada más entre ellos, el Shinobi que estaba a sus espaldas reanudó su ataque

Konohamaru:- RASENGAN!

Aunque consiguió esquivarlo, no vio venir el puño de la muchacha que estaba a su costado, lanzándolo contra uno de las paredes aledañas, destrozándolo completamente

Todos se empezaron a acercar al rubio, que si bien estaba de pie, su chakra se vio des crecido inmensamente, sus rasgos dejaron de hacerse visibles

Hinata:- N-naruto!

La pelirosa lo atrapó casi al caer, vio sus heridas y quiso sanarlas

Naruto:- Argghh

Sakura:- Está muy mal

De los escombros, se escabulló el moreno, que se puso en medio de la calle con los brazos abiertos y señalando con desdén al frente

Sasuke:- U-ustedes... niñatos

Parecía débil, muy cansado. Haciendo una inspección rápida con la vista, vio que sería imposible acercársele, Konohamaru estaba delante de él, preparado para la carga, lo mismo con la florista que portaba el Kunai en alto, incluso el extranjero se puso al frente

Sasuke:- Da igual... ya está en el suelo

Todos contemplaron al Uchiha, que estaba sonriendo de par en par

Konohamaru:- MALDITO, QUE QUIERES CONSEGUIR, EH?, NO ME DES LA ESPALDA!

El Uchiha quedó en silencio, mirando a un punto ciego

Sasuke:- Hm...

El sol empezaba a bañar las siluetas de los presentes, incluyendo al sombrío Uchiha, que ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo, con una sonrisa

Sasuke:- Dime Naruto, ¿No querías ser Hokage?

La pregunta se lanzó en el aire, sin más

Sasuke:- Bien, pues entonces permíteme facilitártelo

De un salto, se alejó de todos

Konohamaru:- NO HUYAS COBARDE!

Rápidamente el shinobi emprendió su marcha, pero fue detenido por Rakim

Konohamaru:- Que haces! Rakim!

Rakim:- Es una pésima idea ir solo

El rubio dejó de dar vueltas, ahora se encontraba más quieto

Sakura:- Está sanando... increíblemente rápido

Las manos de la Haruno seguían puestas encima de su abdomen, profiriendo el aura verde

Naruto:- Dónde... se f-fue?

El chico se empezó a poner de pie

Ino:- Naruto, no hables!

Naruto:- Ino... necesito, saberlo, argh!

Sakura:- No te muevas!

Naruto:- No tengo tiempo... tengo que encontrarlo antes de que cometa una estupidez...

El rubio se incorporó y empezó a correr hacia donde se había ido el Uchiha

Konohamaru:- Naruto!

De un salto, Naruto se subió hacia unas tejas y emprendió su marcha inequívoca hacia su objetivo

El shinobi con bufanda quiso detenerlo, pero fue alejado de un puñetazo por el rubio

Naruto:- Lo siento

Con un jutsu, el muchacho se multiplico en decenas, todos yendo a una dirección diferente

Konohamaru:- Hay que interceptarlo, Hinata! dime hacia dónde se fue

La chica albina estaba preocupada, sin poder contestar con presura

Hinata:- N-no lo se... no siento su chakra

Sakura:- El chakra que emanaba de él... era del Kyubi, no suya, se evaporó

Konohamaru:- Maldición!, Que haremos?

Si bien todos estaban angustiados, el extranjero retomo la idea que tenía en su cabeza

Rakim:- No dijo el chico Uchiha algo sobre el hokage?

Todos se quedaron estáticos

Sakura:- Va a por Kakashi-sensei!

Con una acometida directa, todos emprendieron su rápida marcha. Pero algo que aún no tenía sentido, en la mente de la rubia, aún había algo que no le convencía. Al principio no quiso hacerle caso, pero sin embargo, pasados los minutos, no pudo esquivar la idea.

Ino:- Chicos, esperen!

...

Odiaba sentirse así, tan inútil, estando dónde estaba no había forma de disuadir sus pensamientos. Poniéndose de pie, Choji se alejó de su camilla. Con suerte la enfermera no lo detendría en su camino.

Quitando la cortina, vio la sala dónde se encontraba: B2. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. Las personas lo miraron extrañado, parecían fijarse en su complexión, ¿Acaso no vieron nunca a alguien como él?, aparto su vista y poniendo manos en sus bolsillos, se fijó en las habitaciones continuas. "B4, B5, B6" Se detuvo en esta. "Aquí está Kakashi-Sensei", mirando a su costado, se volvió para emprender su marcha al hall del hospital. No había nada especial, salvo una máquina de bocadillos y refrescos para empleados. Intento disimularlo, pero a estas alturas, ¿Que mas daba?, emprendió su marcha, sacó una moneda de plata de su bolsillo y la puso en la maquina express. Sacó una bolsa de frituras y empezó a comerla. Contemplo un momento el lugar: bastante atestado de gente. Los eventos recientes dejaron a bastantes heridos.

"Espera..."

El Akimichi dejó caer al suelo la bolsa con frituras. La persona que vio, se frenó en la habitación `B6´, pareciendo dispuesto a entrar.

...

Las habitaciones estaban en completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni un sonido. Pero sin embargo, la cuestión no era el exterior, sino el interior. Porque había mucho ruido dentro de la mente de ella, la discípula de la Sannin.

"Necesito aire"

Abrió una puerta corrediza y se alejó hasta el jardín. Sintió la brisa que golpeaba su rostro, notó el sol que ya casi había salido por completo, iluminando el cielo nocturno con un amarillo rojizo. En estos momentos deseaba tener el hábito de fumar. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de ella. Estaba ebria, sí, pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera?, entendió el mensaje que Tsunade le quería transmitir y sin embargo...

Se escuchó un golpe sordo.

"Que fue eso?"

Provenía desde dentro de la casa. Era como si alguien se hubiera tropezado con algo

No era Tsunade, porque estaba sintiendo su chakra, pero tan rápido como dio dos pasos este se había desvanecido.

Sintiendo preocupación, se encamino hacia dentro, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la puerta, vio repentinamente una sombra fugaz cerca del techo, que se estrelló con un potente golpe, destrozando parte de esta.

"QUÉ DEMONIOS"

Otra sombra se estrelló en la casa. Desde ese lugar no podía ver de qué se trataba, así que dio un salto para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste!?- esa voz sonaba en extremo fatigada, casi iracunda-.

-E-eso n-no importa Kaguro, vamos ataca

Se escuchó un chillido potente y otra vez otro hueco se formó en el lugar, pero junto a este, dos figuras se desplomaron hacia el interior, quedando tendidas en un corredor.

Shizune se fue corriendo hacia el hueco de la parte de arriba. Pero antes de llegar, algo la jaló desde dónde estaba, y con la inercia de su andar cayó hacia el suelo.

La persona que la había detenido de avanzar estaba encima suyo. Levantando un dedo la acerco a sus labios, haciendo la inconfundible seña de silencio. Muy extraño resultaba que ella esté en esta circunstancia, completamente desarmada, con un individuo evitando que se levante. Aunque lo más raro era aquel sujeto. Con mucha extrañeza, la mujer supo desde el primer momento quién era y sin embargo seguía siendo extraño.

Shizune:- S-shikamaru Nara?


	29. Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru Nara era un chico demasiado orgulloso, por eso cuando la chica de la aldea de la arena le dijo esas palabras tuvo que confirmarlo

Shikamaru:- De verdad?, vas en serio?

El joven con coleta no podía creerlo. Tan repentino como sonaba, Temari lo iba a dejar.

Temari:- Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero luego de lo que ocurrió hoy tengo que pensar más...

Shikamaru:- Sobre qué?

Temari:- Sobre tí, tu relación con esta aldea y con...

Lo iba a decir. Al final no le sorprendía, muchas cosas ocurrieron con él como eje central, como otras veces en el pasado, como esta vez en particular

Shikamaru:- Naruto

Temari:- Escuché sobre sus estudios para volverse Hokage

Shikamaru:- Pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?, con...

La palabra "nosotros" estaba por salir, pero se la guardó para sus adentros, aún se resguardaba de todo sentimiento desagradable de culpa

Temari:- No te hagas el que no sabes, Shikamaru -La joven volteó a ver a una multitud de personas que salían del hospital central de Konoha, todos con atuendos y ramilletes. Civiles la mayoría y la otra pequeña parte ninjas del exterior-. Tengo que irme, mi hermano me está esperando para ir con Gaara. Nuestra gente está discutiendo, y tengo que estar ahí para ver si se ponen de acuerdo con estupideces

La joven se acercó al ninja para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que este respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y apartando la mirada de ella.

Temari:- Tenemos un deber con nuestra familia, Shikamaru, piensa en ello

La chica dio pasos ligeros sobre las baldosas, mezclados con el gentío sin rostros. El estratega se quedó ahí, en silencio, completamente absorto en sus ideas.

Shikamaru:- Deber...

.

Aquel día resonó muy fuerte en Shikamaru, que estaba ahora caminando a paso apresurado por una de las calles principales de Konoha, completamente molesto por lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás

Shikamaru:- Hinata, no tiene la menor idea de lo que habla, siempre soñando con tonterías

La pasmosa rabia que sentía seguía a flote, juntándose con otros recuerdos más alejados, particularmente intrusivos y molestos

.

Chouji:- Te digo, eres bastante rápido en mentir, Shikamaru, nadie debería confiar en tí nunca

Shikamaru:- A que te refieres?

Ambos muchachos estaban caminando en un día particularmente tranquilo, partiendo rápido para la florería de Ino, que estaba por cerrar a estas horas. Mientras que el Akimichi estaba molesto, el estratega parecía divertirse

Shikamaru:- Si es por aquella carta que escondí lo siento ¿sí?, tienes que ser más astuto que el rival en estas partidas

Chouji:- Lo que tu digas... Oye, ¿has visto a Ino estos últimos días?

El joven con coletas hizo un ademán de pensar

Shikamaru:- Sí, ¿que sucede con ella?

Chouji:- Parece un poco distinta

Shikamaru:- Un poco distinta?, eso no me dice mucho, Chouji

Chouji:- Bueno, es que no sé cómo describirlo

Shikamaru:- Que tal si empiezas con el por qué la ves distinta, es por su actitud o por sus actos?

El Akimichi ahora se concentró en lo que iba a decir

Chouji:- Bueno... si, ella está más eh, solidaria

El moreno se extrañaría de la palabra que su amigo escogió para representarla de no ser porque lo conocía, y entendía exactamente a qué se refería

Chouji:- Si sabes que suelo tener mucha hambre luego de los entrenamientos y necesito eh...

Shikamaru:- No tienes que explicar nada

Chouji:- Bueno, ella suele ser la que menos dinero me da, y hace unos días incluso me preguntó qué clases de frituras compraría ¿te lo puedes creer?

Shikamaru:- Ajá

El moreno puso sus brazos en la nuca, mientras cerraba los ojos en una acción de total desinterés, mientras que su amigo seguía preguntando cosas sin mucha importancia para él

En lo que hablaban, el sorprendido Akimichi y el perezoso Nara llegaron a la florería de Ino, mientras ella despacha a su último cliente

Ino:- Que tenga buen día señor!, oh, son ustedes

La cara de alegría de la chica se desvaneció de inmediato, aunque ahora parecía mucho más relajada

Los tres se fueron de allí para pasar, como de costumbre, cerca del parque de Konoha dónde se sentaron y charlaron hasta que el sol se puso del todo

.

Pasaron las horas y el trío de amigos terminó de ponerse al día. Chouji, muy cansado se despidió con un saludo abrupto y emprendió su marcha sin remedio para su casa. Los dos jóvenes que quedaban sentados volvieron a fijarse el uno en el otro para terminar sus últimas oraciones y así poder también irse, o eso creían que pasaría.

Ino:- Fue un bonito día ¿no?

Shikamaru:- Tú me dirás, yo estuve todo el día metido en mi habitación con Chouji, nos pusimos a jugar a un juego de cartas

A su amiga difícilmente le gustarían esas cosas, ya era duro arrastrar a Choji a sus pasatiempos, la chica florista sería un reto inconseguible

Ino:- No me digas más, otra vez hiciste trampa, ¿no es así?

Shikamaru:- Que te piensas?, no soy tan repetitivo

La chica vió a través de su mentira, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

Ino:- Sabes?, no me importa, tenemos solo una oportunidad de hacer las cosas, hay que tomar riesgos, te quedó un cigarrillo?

El chico casi se cae de su banca

Shikamaru:- Por qué la pregunta?, no, es obvio que no...

Ino:- Otra vez

Shikamaru:- Qué?

Ino:- Otra vez mintiendo

Shikamaru:- Ino, sabes que lo dejé después de nuestra misión cazando al Akatsuki

Ino:- Sí, y yo prometí por año nuevo dejar de tomar batidos de fresa y ahora me apetece tanto uno...

Shikamaru:- No es lo mismo

Ino:- Como quieras... pero me lo debes...

La chica hincó el codo y soplo el mechón de cabello que la estaba molestando, con una postura completamente relajada

Shikamaru:- Pues al final Chouji tenía razón...

Ino:- En qué?

La chica ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, posando su mirada al frente

Shikamaru:- En que estas distinta, me dijo que le diste dinero para comprar frituras

Ino:- Tan extraño es?

Shikamaru:- No, pero ahora que hago memoria, recuerdo que siempre fuiste muy mezquina con tu cambio

Ino:- No se puede ser tacaño toda la vida ¿o sí?

La chica dio un suspiro, aprovechando la situación, también se estiró de su banca y se paró para poder marcharse

Ino:- Tengo que volver Shika, le prometí a mi padre que no tardaría tanto esta vez

Con un saludo la chica se fue alejando del parque, pero fue detenida por una voz a sus espaldas

Shikamaru:- Desde cuando me llamas Shika?

La chica sin darse la vuelta, le inquirió a su amigo, con una voz burlona:

Ino:- Desde ahora, Shika

.

En ese momento lo empezó a sospechar. Era molesto pensar así de tus amigos, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo

Aunque nada de esto importaba ahora, Shikamaru ya casi llegaba a su destino

Shikamaru:- Ya cumplí con mi misión, no tengo nada que deberle a nadie, acabamos con Kaguro

La mirada furtiva de Temari se apropiaba de sus pensamientos cuando repetía la palabra "Deber", pero ignoró como pudo los flashes, centrándose en otras cosas, la caverna, la misión, Kaguro

Si este último año el mal encarnado tuvieran un nombre, se llamarían de la misma forma que aquel sujeto. Su inviable determinación por servir a Kaguya era increíblemente molesto, Shikamaru se había predispuesto a tenerle un poco de envidia, ya que él carecía de una convicción tan férrea, aunque claro, prefería que no fuera por la señora del chakra. Le vino a la mente la primera vez que huyó de él, luego de su primer enfrentamiento en el pueblo de Yami.

.

Chouji:- Shikamaru, lo perdimos

Shikamaru:- Eso... parece

Miraban sobre sus pasos, pero no veían a nadie

Shikamaru:- Ojo avizor, Chouji, no bajes la guardia

Con un rápido ascenso hacia los troncos, Shikamaru empezó a señalarse el camino de regreso, que se hacía cada vez más largo por el cansancio

Chouji:- Deberíamos parar

Bajando de un salto, el chico estratega se dispuso a catapultar otra de sus brillantes ideas hacia el precipicio de su mente, con tal de evitar que saliera a la luz, pero fracasó

Shikamaru:- Llevamos ventaja, solamente debemos ir a paso lento y podrémos volver a-

Un alarido se escuchó de repente, cuando ambos voltearon, se toparon con una multitud de temerosas personas que parecían estar perdidas

?:- P-por favor no nos hagan daño... llevamos mucho tiempo caminando por aquí... huyendo...

El estratega se las arregló para sonar lo más calmado y confortable posible

Shikamaru:- No se preocupen, no somos bandidos, estamos en la misma situación...

La angustia de los pobladores disminuyó, pero aún se veía cierta angustia en sus rostros

Chouji:- Shikamaru... creo que siento un chakra

El estratega contempló a los extraviados "Son muchos" - pensó. "No podemos ocultarlos a todos de los sectarios"

El chakra enemigo se distinguía con más claridad

Chouji:- Shikamaru...

"Tengo que hacer algo" - prosiguió. "De mí de depende... es mi responsabilidad"

Shikamaru:- USTEDES...

Con un tono de voz mucho más alto, el chico se dirigió a la comunión de personas y como si fuera un aviso ultimátum les persuadió a seguirles

No teniendo adónde ir y sin protección adecuada, a la pobre multitud no les costó mucho decidirse

Rápidamente volvieron a reemprender su marcha, los chicos empezaron a guiar a los adultos, Shikamaru le dijo a Chouji que sacara su Kunai, con este ritmo más pausado en cualquier segundo podían toparse con el enemigo o ser presa de alguna emboscada

Por más vendidos que ahora se encontrarán, Shikamaru siguió con su idea, que no abandonó un segundo, después de todo, era su responsabilidad

...

Si tan solo supieran ahora cuánto odiaba aquella palabra. "es tu responsabilidad, Shikamaru" desde aquel día, en que la chica de la arena se lo dijo, no, incluso desde antes, todo empezó a irse a pique. "Si mi sensei lo supiera" - pensó para sí.

El chico con coletas empezó a caminar lentamente, pasando cerca de un establecimiento, que ahora se encontraba cerrado, luego otro y así hasta toparse con varios: Había entrado en la zona comercial de Konoha

Con mucho más coraje, empezó a recordar una charla, mucho más cercana en el tiempo sobre el mismo tema

-Maldito seas, padre

...

El joven estaba sentado, cerca de una ventana, la brisa podía entreverse por el movimiento de los matorrales allá afuera. Pero como tenía el vidrio bajado, no podía sentirlo. Con el codo inclinado y su mano en la cara, tenía su mirada completamente empanada, si se lo viera desde cierto ángulo, pareciera como si se hubiera echado una siesta sentado.

-Shikamaru, despierta hijo

El joven volteó para encontrarse con su padre en la puerta, su expresión no había cambiado, incluso se permitió un comentario sarcástico.

-Estoy despierto ¿No te diste cuenta?

La socarrona sonrisa del padre hizo extrañar al chico, que ahora se percató de una cosa: El hombre llevaba un tablero en la mano. Aunque estaba en una bolsa, podía ver las marcas que se transparentaba en el plástico

-De qué juego es, no es Shogi

El mayor no se extraño al saber la cualidad extra innata de su hijo al intuir que tablero era su predilecto.

-Es de Ajedrez, uno de mis compañeros me lo dió hace mucho, hoy me lo encontré mientras estaba buscando una cosa y dije "hey porque no jugar un rato?" es una pena que se tenga que hacer de a dos y como tu madre no está en casa pues...

El chico intuyo algo oculto detrás de esas palabras, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. El hombre se sentó al frente suyo, poniendo la tabla en su sitio

-No te dije si quería jugar

-Ya lo sé

El hombre siguió sonriendo, por muy raro que pareciera, el chico se sento recto y empezó a tocar las figuras, pronto se puso manos a la obra e hizo su primera jugada

-Siempre hacemos lo mismo, no es así?

-A qué te refieres hijo? -el mayor levantó su mirada un momento, luego de pasado su turno para fijarse en su contrincante-. Ah, te refieres a lo de hablar mientras-

-Jugamos, sí -el chico no le dió tiempo de acabar, y movió un peón que remató una ficha importante del otro-. ¿De que quieres hablar?

El hombre dejó de sonreír y empezó a ponerse meditabundo.

-Curioso lo que ocurrió en el poblado hace unos meses -movió un caballo en forma diagonal-. Sé que tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió a nuestra aldea hace unas semanas atrás

El chico tardó en responder, pero nada más mover el brazo para seguir su turno volvió a dar su voz

-Sí, es verdad -poniendo un peón al frente de su reina-. Una especie de enfermedad colateral, pero eso ya lo sabes, cual es tu punto?

-El mayor movió una torre-. Ví como tú tuviste mucha, digamos, relevancia en esas misiones

Bueno -Moviendo una torre, derrotando el caballo del rival-. Era mi deber, no es así?

El padre miró el tablero y se dió cuenta que se encontraba en apuros

Escucha -moviendo un peón cerca de la torre del chico-. hace unos años, el líder de la aldea de la arena fue secuestrado por dos de los enemigos públicos más sonados de la historia. Es sabido que la forma de actuar de esos dos, correspondía a una anterior resolución de problemas, a un pacto que tuvieron con varios allegados de la zona.

-Eso es correcto -Moviendo una torre, ataca el peón anterior del padre-. Pero también ten en cuenta la personalidad de Gaara de la arena; es un chico introvertido, difícilmente puede hacer amigos, los únicos en los que podría confiar serían Temari y Kankuro, los demás...

-el padre movió a la reina para alejarlo de su posición inicial-. Ahí viene mi punto, Shikamaru, los únicos que jamás le fallarían al Kazekage serían Temari y Kankuro, los demás... se ponen en duda constante

-el chico movió su torre lateralmente para atacar otro peón-. Alzando la mirada, se fijó en su padre- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

El padre volvió a sonreír

-Contigo Shikamaru, mas bien, contigo -moviendo una torre, lo puso cerca de la reina de Shikamaru-. Escucha, hijo, nosotros protegemos a la aldea, es nuestro deber, nos enseñan a hacerlo desde que nacemos, desde que crecemos y lo vamos a hacer hasta que...

-El chico movió uno de los caballos, comiendo la torre que se acercó a su reina-. Fallecemos

Shikamaru sintió una aprehensión, no le gustaba a dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación

-Padre, no me digas qué...

-Tienes que pensar en tu futuro, ese es mi punto

Antes de que pudiera desarrollarse cualquier pensamiento más impulsivo que lo hiciera irse decidió ser tajante

-Terminamos esta sesión y lo dejamos

El chico contempló el tablero, sin levantar la vista, su padre siguió moviendo sus piezas en silencio.

Por un par de turnos, siguieron callados. Sacadas varias fichas más de la partida finalmente, lo consiguió:

-Hake

El padre sostuvo una posición pacífica, no pudo sino rendirse, teniendo aún posibilidades de seguir

-jaque-mate, entonces

Volviendo a reacomodar las fichas en su posición, el chico le recrimina

-No dije que quería seguir

-Será la última, lo prometo

Una vez movido el padre, el chico decidió, con cierta reticencia reanudar la partida

-Eres muy orgulloso, Shikamaru

El chico contestó luego de su turno

-Algunos dicen que soy vanidoso

-el padre movió un caballo-. No, la vanidad y el orgullo son dos cosas distintas. -Shikamaru movio un peón-. El orgullo es un sentimiento de autosuficiencia, la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad es querer que los demás piensen en nosotros de una manera

-El padre movió una torre y se comió un peón-. A tí te da igual lo que piensen ellos

El chico alzó la vista-, ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

Luego de su turno, el padre inquirió:

-eso solo depende de tu orgullo

Un par de segundos después el padre cambió radicalmente el tema de conversación

-Escuché que Ino y Chouji están trabajando muy duro

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, como recordando algo pasajero

-Si, Chouji como siempre se esfuerza en aparentar e Ino está... bueno, digamos que disfrutando bastante su tiempo -Un leve deje de disgusto surcó la cara del joven-

-Qué ocurre hijo?, no te gusta que tu amiga lo pase bien?-el padre movió una ficha sin importancia, mirando hacia delante, pareciendo más absorto en las respuestas de su hijo.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y la volvió a bajar, llegando a otra conclusión relámpago

-Que ella haga lo que quiera, pero que no se lastime -Moviendo de forma meditada-

El padre sonrió de nuevo

Si había algo que a Shikamaru le disgustaba era que su padre fuera tan directo, sobre todo si se trataba de cosas que le recomendaba hacer. Pero, estas frases, con doble sentido, le estaban empezando a hartar. Sabía que el verdadero juego estaba por encima de las cabezas de los alfiles y las torres. No iba a perder.

-Inoichi me contó hace un tiempo lo contento que le pone a su hija que ese joven albino, cómo se llamaba? -miró hacia arriba, esperando que el de coletas completara su frase, pero solo halló silencio-. Eh... "Sai" si, ese chico, estuviera saliendo con ella, dijo que tiene buen espíritu.

El joven asintió con un distraído "ajá" apenas audible, pareciendo escuchar por innercia

-Pero yo sé mirar en el corazón de las personas, hijo, aunque no lo sepan ellos. -El joven parpadeó con un leve temblor-. Sabes a lo que me refiero?, Inoichi es un genio con las mentes, Choza, ese bastardo, es bueno con el cuerpo, pero yo... *señala su pecho* puedo ver lo que está oculto aquí... así conquisté a tu madre.

El chico siguió jugando en silencio, dejando que su padre terminara su divagación

-Y sé que esa chica no tiene ninguna intención de acabar con ese chico Sai

-Lo que tu digas

Soltando su lengua, el chico parecía más disgustado.

El padre abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensando en una negativa de parte de su hijo, habló con orgullo

-Cómo? acaso estoy diciendo mentiras?, pregúntale a tu madre cómo...

-Sí, ya lo sé

El estratega estaba quitando fichas y más fichas mientras que su padre se enzarzaba con sus diálogos incómodos, solo quería que concluya y se vaya

-No seas tan renegado, lo que quiero decir es que sé lo que las personas prefieren, eso es todo...

El chico dejó de mover fichas y alzó la mirada con cierto recelo

-Mira, sé lo que vas a decirme "ella te conviene" no es así?, me suponía que querías que estuviéramos juntos, hace años Inoichi también le dijo a ella que eligiera entre Chouji y Yo

El padre tenía los brazos hacia atrás, mirando con cara laxa y relajada.

-Honestamente no me interesa que esté contigo -el chico abrió los ojos en confusión-. Pero si quieres estar con ella, no me opondré, es solo que...

Va a decirlo, y con esa será suficiente. "Es solo que quizá deberías pensar en tu futuro" qué pesadilla, ojalá me hubiera ido a la casa de Lee para que me dejara golpear su bolsa de boxeo un rato -Pensó. Todo esta lisonja va encaminado a lo mismo. Ya lo sabía, era mejor estratega que él. Solamente tiene que interrumpirlo, levantarse e irse

Tapando la voz de su padre, el chico inició:

-Papá me tengo que...

Pero se calló de inmediato. Una sombra surcó su cara al escuchar aquel nombre, sin duda no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Su corazón se aceleró de un pálpito a otro. Su padre era el que tenía una cara extrañada ahora.

-Repite lo último -Le pidió Shikamaru, ante la atenta mirada del padre que ahora se hacía el confundido, al segundo captó el mensaje y volvió a repetir la oración

-Es solo que ella parece interesada en Naruto

Al chico se le enrojeció la cara, endureciendo la mirada. Su padre prosiguió.

-Si recuerdas que estuvo con él un tiempo ¿no es así? me llamó especialmente la atención que lo mantuvieran en secreto, eso me hace pensar en muchas interrogantes... -El padre se acercó más a la mesa- pero con la que más estoy interesado es, si ella no tiene ningún problema en tener una relación abierta con aquel chico albIno, porque no con Naruto? e aquí la respuesta... ella lo eligió a él.

El chico volvió a endurecer su mirada, ahora apartándola de la vista del mayor

-No digas tonterías, es absurdo, ella no quería decirlo porque él es un cabeza hueca y le daba vergüenza que los demás la increparon...

El hombre volvió a sonreír, parecía estar muy cómodo poniendo así a su hijo, sin duda sabía cómo ponerlo de los nervios

-Me contaron cómo te pusiste cuando te enteraste de que estaban saliendo -Ahora el mayor dejó de sonreír, soltando lo próximo como una acusación fría- Intentaste herirlo

Lo atrapó, realmente había cometido aquella estupidez, pero lo hizo por el bien de ella. Naruto estaba causando problemas ¿no es así? en esa situación se estaba comportando como un cretino, peor hubiera sido no actuar... ¿verdad?

no tuvo el valor de contestarle, simplemente quedó con la mirada apartada

-Ten en cuenta esto: no puedes hacerle daño a Naruto Uzumaki, el es como Gaara de la arena, necesita un guía. Tienes que aconsejarle, porque eres uno de los pocos en los que él puede confiar, y si su destino es el que tanto proclama pues... te compromete. Y si Ino termina estando con él... cuida a tus amigos.

El padre bajó la mirada hacia las fichas, se dió cuenta que todas sus tropas acabaron fuera del tablero, solamente estando su reina acorralada. Con un deje de preocupación, el padre preguntó a su hijo:

-No vas a decir nada?

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, completamente helado.

-Muy bien, entonces... Jaque-mate

Terminó la partida y cerró el tablero.

-Es un bonito juego -continuó- Una pena que no sea tu favorito, eres bueno también en este -mirando con resignación el tablero-. Tu tabla de Shogi pudo haberte matado en aquella ocasión, lo sabes ¿verdad?...

El hijo no contestó

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a su hijo, a modo de conclusión:

-Eres orgulloso, hijo, muy orgulloso. Si no regulas tus sentimientos... estos podrían poner en peligro a muchas personas en el futuro. Piensa qué es lo que debes hacer. Eres importante, Shikamaru, que la pereza no gane tu convicción. Y sobre todo... -Acercose al oído- que tu orgullo no gane contra tu inteligencia

Con una mirada diáfana, el padre se fue de la habitación, llevándose el tablero y la tranquilidad en la mente de Shikamaru consigo

El chico empezó a susurrar algo por lo bajo, una última frase, que nunca llegó a salir

"Te equivocas, padre"

.

El bar de Junko, famoso por ser el más estrafalario y servicial de toda la villa. Los bar tender no suelen ser gente amable, sobre todo por culpa de los que suelen pasar las horas en sus garitos. Pero sin embargo, en el bar de Junko, tanto el parroquiano como el que destila la cerveza para su gusto, son cálidos y amigables. Por supuesto, hay algún cliente aprovechado, pero no suelen causar tantos revuelos, ya que al final, se los bota tan rápido como tan rápido entraron.

Shikamaru miró la mesa de fuera del bar "correr al refugio para salvarse del peligro habrá hecho que se les olvidara recogerlos" - pensó el chico. Sa acercó a la mesa, y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, se quedó en una pose que deja entrever una relajación perezosa. Estirando las piernas y los brazos, miró un rato arriba

-Aquí fue

Siguió contemplando la pizarra mortecina ya manchado de un azulado blancuzco

Con una resignada mueca cerró los ojos, quizá el último recuerdo, tal vez lejano ahora, se revolotea por su mente. Después de todo, aquí fue dónde había estado hablando con Chouji en la madrugada. Una hora antes del último incidente.

Recordó cómo estaba hace unos minutos atrás y sintió una aversión fuerte hacia este lugar

mirando el relieve del nombre de la ostentosa parroquia, se quedó tribulando sus emociones

.

Era una noche fría, turbulenta si se le puede añadir ese adjetivo. Y él, lo había dicho, su compañero de misiones, su eterno compadre de juergas. "Deja la botella", no era una orden, no lo había dicho con voz altiva, era una petición acuosa. Era como si de verdad le hiciera daño que estuviera bebiendo. _Patrañas_ le espetó, porque en aquella situación, dónde todo se puso de color oscuro y las únicas voces alegres que escuchas son proferidas por alguién con una bebida de Sake en su poder, todo es lo mismo... patrañas.

Todo es una vil patraña.

Si tan solo lo hubiera comprendido. En el libro "Sociología de un ninja" estaba dictado, por supuesto que lo leyó, y según en unos capítulos más avanzados, pone que hay quinientas maneras de acercarte a una persona y hablarle, pero de esas quinientas solo veinticinco componen buenas formas e incluso, dependiendo de la personalidad del sujeto con el que te dispones a soltar tu voz, solo uno de esas veinticinco era la opción correcta. Lo sabía, pero también entendía la contradicción de aquello, porque si de esas centenares de particiones la más acertada proviene de una líneas cuyo núcleo verbal significaba eso, esa simple acción, entonces la regla era anulada:

"Se amable"

Ser amable ¿eh?, por supuesto, la idea de esa afable resolución venía a ser la siguiente:

"MODO: Infiltrado. Protocolo: si estas en una misión para sobornar al adversario o la persona que esté en un cargo a disposición de tu objetivo, se amable".

Era lo adecuado si querías pasar por infiltrado, pero si querías hablar con una persona que conocías desde prácticamente toda tu miserable vida, igual, la opción no era la adecuada.

-Vil mentiras, todo esto es una estupidez

Veía a Chouji fruncir el ceño, estaba convencido de que debía ser una vacilación, al menos hace unos treinta minutos, porque ahora, estaba completamente rígido, con la mirada severa, de vez en cuando rodeando a su alrededor con sus pupilas, sintiendo vergüenza.

¿No es eso gracioso?, ahora se cambian los roles, el cabeza fría que administra todas las posibles resoluciones es el que menos cavilaciones a hecho en el grupo desde nunca.

-Oye, Shikamaru, ya está bien ¿si? fue divertido... pero no me hagas quitartela

Otra vil patraña. No se atrevería, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así por su propia cuenta. lo conocía demasiado bien. Además, ya le había explicado el motivo de su enajenación mental, su displicencia y voluntad cedida ante la bebida.

-Tenemos que hablarlo con Ino, mañana podremos ir a su casa y aclararlo no puede estar muy molesta contigo ¿o si?

Shikamaru intuía que aquello era para relajar su confianza, pero el agarre con su botella se acrecentó.

-No, Chouji, ella me lo dijo bastante claro, no le interesa entender razones, ¿por qué habría de... ¿seguir con esto? ¿Para que me vuelva a dar un portazo en la cara?, no quiero hablar con ella... pero... ese tonto

El otro se extrañó, no entendiendo a primeras a que se refería, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión

-No te enojes con Naruto, no es su culpa que todo esté como está

Lo defendía demasiado, no le gustaba escuchar que alguien esté de su parte, y por desgracía, probablemente la gran mayoría están de su parte. Cómo odiaba aquello, como odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Mi padre me lo dijo ¿sabes?, me lo advirtió y... probablemente tendría razón... pero se equivocó en una cosa, yo no dejaría vendida a una amiga por el bien de la aldea, eso jamás

Con súbito, de un trago se vació lo que quedaba en la botella.

-Pero... Shikamaru... ¿a qué te refieres?

Decidió ignorar su pregunta, no tenía energías para explicar las calculadoras palabras de su progenitor. Consideraría otra parte de sus cavilaciones sin sentido.

-Ya está, con esta van cuatro, deberías parar, tu cuenta está muy apretada, je,je,je

Lo volvió a pensar, y fue una idea truncada, de momento, pero rápidamente tomó acopio de sus pasos

-Oye, Chouji, se me ocurre algo... ya que Naruto despertó... qué te parece si le hacemos una visita, ¿eh?, estoy seguro que no se lo tomara a mal, lleva mucho tiempo sin ver una cara conocida

Esa idea le hubiera sacado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Chouji en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora, cuando su amigo se hallaba hasta arriba de tragos, lo único que le causa esa turbulentas palabras es absoluto pánico.

-No creo que sea buen plan...

-Oye, no le voy a golpear... solo quiero hablar ¿de acuerdo?, solo eso...

Era demasiado embustero, tanto que ni siquiera Chouji se lo tragaría. Demasiadas mentiras, demasiadas trampas.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero mejor será que nos vayamos cada uno a descansar, es muy tarde y-

-Otra patraña

-¿C-cómo dices?

Ese miedo en la voz de su amigo. Maldita sea, cómo odiaba escucharlo con miedo.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer nada, solo ve... y yo me iré a mi casa también, te parece buen ¿plan?

El otro asintió y por acto reflejo se paró de la silla, Shikamaru no lo hizo hasta que le trajeron la cuenta, lo pago con ciertos murmullos inentendibles. Luego se quedó de pie para acto seguido estrechar la mano a Chouji.

-Nos vemos mañana... tengo que... si debo irme...

Shikamaru se dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a avanzar. Toda saldría a pedir de boca si no fuera porque Chouji sigue de pie, en la orilla de la mesa, con expresión fatídica. Cuando se hubo alejado unas cuantas calles, Shikamaru decidió emprender su marcha por las tejas de las casas, era más seguro que el suelo.

-No se lo tragó, vendrá a por mí

El libro de sociología para un ninja decía que para que una persona se ponga de tu lado lo mejor era no presionarlo, ya iría soltando poco a poco. Pero no advertía la contradicción que suponía que la otra persona cedería tan rápido. La sospecha sería demasiado grande. Aquel libro estaba lleno de fallos.

Si hubiera sabido que aquella noche el mundo tenía preparado una última misión para él, probablemente se lo hubiera pensado dos veces en desobedecer a Chouji. Según el tonto libro, había una cantidad inexacta de formas de fallar una misión, pero solo había una manera de completarla exitosamente.

Él pensó en ello y acepto que el pasaje daba en el clavo. Después de todo, no estaba exento de cometer errores.

...

Ahora así se encontraba, en el mismo punto de partida, hubiera jurado que pasó una eternidad, pero solo fueron unos cuantos renglones en la hoja de un instante. Una noche, entre tantas otras. extasiado por una inexplicable indiferencia, una melancólica sensación que oprimía el pecho. No quería pensar en su mensaje. Ahora, se decía, forma parte de él. Por haber cometido tantos errores en el pasado. Por la desdicha de seguir cometiendo esos errores.

Trató de ver más allá, pero solo escudriño el alba que reptaba lentamente en lo alto del firmamento, cada vez más indescifrable. Juraba que esa oscuridad prometía algo, no sabía qué era, pero era una sensación mortecina. Algo vago, pero seguro. Cómo sí, por algún motivo, no hubiera acabado.

Después de todo, hace instantes había sentido un potente chakra proveniente de no mucha distancia. Quería extraviar su mente y fantasear con que todo era parte de una furia repentina de la realidad. Enojada con él, que expulsaba sus lumbres inmisericordes por aquí y por allá. Pero no era eso..., bueno, de todas formas, le era desconocida lo cruda que sería la sensación de un despertar violento desde el seno de la tierra. Esto era disperso, con cada nuevo segundo que pasaba más seguía alejándose, y con él, pequeños patrones de energía secundarios, diferentes de los más grandes. No era tan obtuso para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar pero aún así decidió serle indiferente, como la sombra que se encoge, el sol que se alza, no quiso intervenir en el devenir del día. Cerró los ojos y trató de viajar con su mente a otro remoto recuerdo. Pero solo encontró un angustioso vacío, y las palabras dolientes de sus amigos que una y otra vez le recriminaba. Una leve brisa se había formado alrededor, su piel, algo enervado por las heridas de un corto pasado, empezó a sentir la fría caricia. Podría jurar que estaba quedándose algo somnoliento.

De un instante a otro, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse poniéndose a disposición de la luz que se avecinaba, miró a su alrededor, la sombras de la noche estaban casi extintas en el centro de la calle. Viendo un buen rato, quiso quedarse así por otro segundo. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse, le estaban llamando, el chakra disperso que había sentido, se había dividido, y como las sombras de la calle, como las que él proyectaba cuando estaba dispuesto a difundirlas, se desvanecen una a una hasta mostrar una clara, fuerte, estrecha, arraigada. No estaba muy lejos de allí, si se daba prisa quizá podría remendar otro error. Miró a su alrededor, estaba empezando a hacer calor en el bar de Junko.

...

Siguiéndolo, sentía su partición, como la sangre que puede oler Akamaru, tenía un sentido para un jutsu así. Se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando su cada vez más fatigada respiración. Sintió que no llegaba. No llegaría a tiempo. Quitó unas cuantas hojas ocultas y kunais de su chaqueta reglamentaria y la dejó caer, quedando únicamente con su remera y una sensación más ligera en su pecho. Ahora que todas las sombras se difuminan sintió el chakra... pero aún más importante, algo había delante de aquél, era otro diferente. Decidió detenerse. Miró dónde se encontraba.

Una arbolada expresa se extendía al frente suyo, sabía lo que había en las entrañas de aquel boscaje.

"La mansión del Hokage, pero..."

Acordó callarse. Entendió de inmediato lo que acontecerá. Se dio la vuelta, puesto que detrás de él algo parecía resplandecer con aproximación, otro chakra desde una posición indeterminada acercándose a la suya. Era otra energía que Shikamaru conocía muy bien. Rápidamente pensó en una forma de llegar a su destino antes que todos ellos. Le llevaban ventaja, así que, trató de recordar todos los posibles atajos. Los segundos eran cada vez más dolorosos, con una violenta acometida de ideas trató de sacar una carta favorable hasta que finalmente, la obtuvo. El mejor sendero posible. Nuevamente se puso en marcha.

.

La mansión contenía un leve deje antiguo, se confundía muy bien con la maleza, Shikamaru pudo respirar la mañana más pura desde allí. Con prisa se arriesgó a saltar a lo alto de la terraza. Sintió que su aterrizaje fue demasiado brusco, pero no tuvo tiempo para reparar en su llegada, porque rápidamente sintió cómo el chakra de ambos ninjas no estaba a más tardar de allí. Trató encontrar una posible entrada por algún ventanal disponible, pero ya fue tarde, cuando ellos llegaron lo único que pudo atinar a hacer es ocultar su presencia lo más que pudo.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste!?

-E-eso n-no importa Kaguro, vamos ataca

Las dos presencias que discutían a una distancia próxima estaban muy cansadas, también supo de inmediato que el joven de naranja estaba herido. Pensó cuánto podría aguantar con algo así en sus costillas, parecía haber perdido mucha sangre.

"Es tu deber, hijo"

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su cabeza. Sabía que tenía que intervenir y atacar al adversario de Naruto, podría intentarlo, estaba muy débil, lo único que debía hacer era alargar una de sus sombras y ya lo tendría bajo su sostén. Estaba listo. Pero el destino no quiso que actuara cuando le lanzo una sensación de angustia, puesto que volvió a sentir otro nivel de chakra.

Ese leve momento duró una eternidad, o más de lo que le hubiera sido útil para actuar, puesto que uno de los contrincantes inició un ataque lo suficientemente potente para destruir parte del lugar, llevándose consigo al otro hacia el interior de la mansión.

Shikamaru estando por iniciar su carrera para ver qué sucedió pero fue preso de la interrupción de la joven que estaba a varios pies abajo, en el patio delantero. Ella había despegado de un salto y se disponía también a ir a ese punto. Sin más remedio, tuvo que acotar su interés.

"¿S-shikamaru Nara?"

La torpe mención de su nombre hizo poner en marcha de nuevo los engranajes de lo que estaba por hacer. Con súbita soltura le dijo a la chica que siguiera su plan. Explicándolo con la mayor eficacia que le fue posible al momento. Ella solamente soltó una leve interrogativa, que rápidamente el joven respondió con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control"

Aunque Shizune no estaba convencida del todo, decidió seguirlo.

.

Dentro de la Mansión se hallaban los dos tendidos en el suelo. Uno de ellos con una herida fulminante. El otro a pesar de la fatiga, se pudo poner de pie de forma imponente. Estaba claro quién iba a ser el vencido.

-Es una pena, Naruto, que todo acabe aquí

El chico con cabellos dorados profería un leve silabario, algo que empezaba como "Sa, Sa, Sasu" pero se interrumpió al momento por el dolor de su bajo vientre. Era ya incapaz de moverse. Su silente enemigo estaba a punto de acabar con él. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, luego un pequeño silencio, ese pequeño silencio que se vió interrumpido por un chillido:

-CHIDORI!

Ese grito fue tapado por otro que decía secamente: "ALTO" aunque el renegado estaba cegado por la excitación, pudo contenerse y mirar al frente para ver de quién se trataba.

El chico con coletas estaba parado, con las manos alzadas al final del pasillo. Sasuke dejó su cuchilla de chakra suspendida en el aire, luego de ponerse erguido posiblemente para mirar bien a su nuevo oponente.

Shikamaru estaba agitado, aunque no se notaba pues su cara no lo expresaba del todo, realmente estaba tenso. Con fuerza de contenerse y con esfuerzo inmediato, trató de sostener la compostura en sus palabras.

-Veo que estás dando un paseo por la Mansión

Miró a la pared del largo pasillo, que se hacía más ancha y angosta por la dilatación de la vista

-Bonita ¿no? aunque deberíamos salir afuera, estamos aquí sin permiso, al menos ustedes dos

El joven al que le hablaba seguía con la carga de energía en su palma, con una mirada de absoluta obcecación mental. Parecía completamente poseído. Pero aún así, pudo hacer una mueca y sonreír de forma incómoda. Con la mirada completamente penetrante de su Sharingan había acaparado toda su atención. Habló:

-Temo que no será posible salir, de aquí nadie saldrá con vida

El estratega tragó saliva y bajó una mano, apoyándola en la empuñadura de su Kunai. Bajó un poco la vista dónde estaba el cuerpo tendido del rubio. La respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara, parecía estar luchando por escapar de su boca.

-Dime, Kaguro, ¿qué viniste a hacer en la Mansión del Hokage?, acaso vas a...

El otro le interrumpió

-Soy Sasuke, ¿que no me ves?

Irónicamente el estratega estaba sosteniendo la vista al rubio, sin ver hacia el que le hablaba.

-Como quieras, pero, pensaba que tu plan era tomar a Naruto como recipiente. Si lo matas, no habrá otro elegido al que poseer ¿entiendes?

Lentamente el estratega subió la vista. El cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a moverse, ignorando a su anterior objetivo, yendo directo hacia él a paso lento. Empezó a reírse como un demente.

-Créeme, el mocoso vivirá, yo lo mantendré así, pero no será lo mismo para tí ni para la Hokage, ambos morirán

El joven renegado frenó su andar a mitad del pasillo, el chillido de su técnica seguía inmisericorde tensando el ambiente. Y con unas últimas palabras, al menos así lo creyó Shikamaru. Como última advertencia le había dicho:

-A no ser que te apartes del medio

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, y pudo sentir una leve brisa en su interior. Trato de buscar en su cabeza, recabar en sus recuerdos aquella palabra que tanto le habían repetido este último tiempo. Esa palabra maldita. Y pasados los momentos, empezó a sonreír. Pasados los segundos, pudo abrir los ojos; se veía un brillo distintivo en sus pupilas. Satisfecho de poder decirlo en voz alta.

-No voy a apartarme

El otro joven empezó a gruñir. Y tan rápido se había detenido empezó su lenta marcha hacia delante. Pero no sin antes lanzar una leve descripción desdeñosa

-No eres más que un zángano, no puedes ganarme, hasta tu lo sabes ¿por qué resistirse?, dime, niño, ¿por qué no apartarse?

Shikamaru empezó a recordar las palabras de Temari, aunque le dolía admitirlo, era hora

-No voy a dejar a mis amigos morir, tengo que proteger a mi familia

Y finalmente, como último resquicio sensorial, pudo sentir ese chakra tan característico, podía sentirlo al otro lado de las paredes. Había llegado. Y como últimas palabras, antes de empezar su ataque, cerró su oración.

-Es mi deber

Sasuke empezó a correr y con una velocidad criminal, saltó hacia el estratega

-ENTONCES MUERE!

Con un rápido juego de manos, Shikamaru invocó diversas sombras que corretearon por toda la habitación, cazando sin éxito a su presa. Sasuke dio varios saltos por distintas superficies del pasillo hasta que encontró un punto flaco dónde atacar

-CHIDORI!

Shikamaru sacó su Kunai para detener al monstruoso muchacho, pero su estoque quedó suspendido en el aire, sin atravesar nada más que aire y con un débil tintineo la cuchilla cayó al suelo.

Shikamaru empezó a escupir sangre. El brazo del muchacho atravesó por entero su abdomen. Con sus ojos en blanco trató de hablar, pero ya no había nada en su cuerpo. Sasuke se había ido corriendo por el pasillo. En resolución de su nuevo objetivo.

Sin advertirlo, el chico se desplomó en el suelo. Y con un mareo parecido a hace unas horas atrás, cuando se había destilado 4 botellas en el bar de Junko, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Pero ahora no era el sabor alcohólico el que recorría su paladar, era una sensación punzante y metálica. Dolía mucho. Y también como si fuera hace unos minutos atrás, sintió que quedaba somnoliento. Aunque no era un sueño sobrio el que le esperaba, era un sueño embriagador y, temía, permanente. Pensó en aquellas palabras una vez más, acompañada de otras que le hacían sonreír. Dejó de sentir dolor, solo escuchaba el silencio.

Silencio y paz. Era todo lo que recorría su mente. Hasta que, de pronto, escuchó algo que no le parecía estar dirigiéndose con él correctamente. Cómo odiaba que todos sean descorteses con él. Era una persona orgullosa, después de todo. Sin más se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Quién... eres?

Esas molestas palabras que había perturbado su tranquilidad, seguían recorriendo todo su espacio. Sin frenar, como un constante golpeteo, como el sonar de un reloj de pared. Una y otra vez, le decían:

" **ERES UN EMBUSTERO, CHICO**."

.

.

.

ACLARACIONES.

*El primer recuerdo de Shikamaru toma lugar justo después del capítulo 20 y antes del 21, cuando Naruto está en el hospital luego de ser golpeado por Hinata (auch!)

*El segundo toma lugar entre el 7 y el 8. Un día más entre esas semanas tan intensas para Ino y Naruto

*El tercero durante el flashback del 4to episodio si no me equivoco. Justo después de que Kaguro aterrizará por primera vez en sus vidas

*La cuarta ocurre entre los tres meses de paz luego de la pelea con Tsunade full power

*La quinta pasa inmediatamente después de que Ino golpeó a Shikamaru en el estómago por inmiscuirse en su relación con Naruto (capitulo 22)

Espero haberles orientado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
